Zaraza
by nyanko-the-fangirl
Summary: Zakończone! / Harry po wojnie wegetuje na oddziale zamkniętym. Wszystko się zmienia, kiedy odwiedza go pewna osoba... wspomnienia powracają. SS/HP SLASH 5 tom zignorowany częściowo, 6 i 7 całkowicie.
1. Chapter 1

– Wie pani, zawsze lubiłem myśleć, że życie to suma pewnych rozdziałów.

– Co chciałbyś przez to powiedzieć?

– No, coś się zmienia, są takie punkty zwrotne - coś, co sprawia, że sam się zmieniasz. Dojrzewasz, ewentualnie się cofasz. Te momenty mają nawet swoje nazwy, kolory, nawet daty i pory dnia. Zadziwiający jest sposób w jaki działa ludzki mózg. Wiedziała pani, że kiedy przeżywa się jedną z najpiękniejszych chwil swojego życia, trzeba wciągnąć głęboko powietrze nosem – żeby je _poczuć_? Próbuje się rozbroić je na części pierwsze, wychwycić poszczególne wonie. Nawet dwadzieścia lat później, kiedy znowu czuje się ten zapach, przed oczami staje ta chwila. Takie powiązanie.

– Zapachowe punkty zwrotne twojego życia? Jakie to poetyckie.

– Niech się pani tak nie śmieje, spróbuje pani i sama zobaczy…

– Mów mi Deirdre, Harry.

– Co? Ach, dobrze, Deirdre. W sumie zwracanie się do pani… znaczy do ciebie po imieniu ułatwia mi wiele spraw. Tak jak na przykład emocjonalne wyrzyganie się. Znowu się śmiejesz ze mnie.

– Nie, nie śmieję się. Po prostu nie spodziewałam się takiego specyficznego doboru słów przez Wybrańca. Osoby uważane za niemalże święte nie wysławiają się tak dosadnie.

– Jeszcze chwila, a zetrę ci ten uśmieszek z ust. Byłaś może w Slytherinie?

– Skąd wiedziałeś?

– Przypominasz mi pewną osobę, która była w tym domu. Jeszcze jedno pytanie – masz może papierosy? O, znowu ten uśmiech. Czyli masz. Wierz mi lub nie, mam bardzo dobry i czuły węch, a twoje ubrania i dłonie przesiąkły tym zapachem naprawdę mocno. Poczułem w momencie, kiedy weszłaś do pomieszczenia. Dziękuję ci bardzo. Nie muszę chyba pytać się o ogień? W końcu to ty tu jesteś od zadawania pytań.

– W końcu rozmowa schodzi na właściwe tory. Tak więc zacznę tam, gdzie ostatnio skończyliśmy. Rozumiesz, takie słowa-klucze. Niezwykle ważne w mojej profesji. Więc o co chodziło ci z tymi zapachami i chwilami?

– Co? No, normalnie. Czujesz zapach, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że już go znasz. Po istnym miszmaszu twoich myśli, jak w kalejdoskopie, dopasowujesz obraz do zapachu. Który pasuje. Który został dopasowany. Proste i logiczne.

– Jakiś przykład?

– Papierosy. Ich zapach przypomina mi mój pierwszy krok ku temu nałogowi. Jedna z tych imprez wartych zapamiętania, w wieży mojego domu, długo przed wojną.

– To znaczy, ile miałeś wtedy lat?

– Szesnaście.

– A wyruszyłeś na wojnę…

– … mając osiemnaście.

– Ej, to wcale nie było tak długo przed wojną.

– Im ma się mniej lat, tym bardziej dłuży się czas.

– Słuszna uwaga… Ale czy przypadkiem nie jesteś za młody, by tak sądzić? Nie masz nawet trzydziestki.

– Widzisz, tu właśnie jest paradoks. Od kiedy znalazłem się na oddziale zamkniętym, czas upływa coraz wolniej. To chyba natura tego miejsca.

– A czas płynął szybciej…?

– Na Froncie.

– Ach, i w końcu dochodzimy do sedna sprawy. Przez to wszystko tutaj się znalazłeś. Chociaż nie bardzo rozumiem, dlaczego? Nie wydajesz się być stuknięty, jak reszta tutejszych pacjentów…

– To na swój sposób luksus, na który inni nie mogą sobie pozwolić. Życie jest łatwiejsze z myślą o byciu niepoczytalnym, niż z myślą, że jest się mordercą. Żyję tutaj spokojnie, co jest dla mnie pewnym dziwactwem, wiesz.

– Luksus?

– Ludzie wolą cię zaakceptować jako popierdoleńca ze skrzywieniem psychicznym, niż popierdoleńca o morderczych zapędach.

– Morderczych zapędach.

– Ręką którą trzymam twojego papierosa odebrałem wiele istnień. Jestem popierdoleńcem, bo mówię ci o tym w ten sposób, jakbym sporządzał listę zakupów. Jestem mordercą, bo tego dokonałem.

– Nie mów tak. Dzięki tobie teraz żyjemy w spokoju, nie obawiamy się co przyniesie jutro-

– Niczym się nie różniliśmy. Znaczy, Śmierciożercy i członkowie Zakonu. Wyżynaliśmy się nawzajem jak zwierzęta. Im więcej trupów po stronie wroga, tym większa satysfakcja. Wiesz jak to jest, kiedy widok martwego człowieka, _człowieka_, sprawa ci przyjemność?

– … nie.

– No właśnie. Może dlatego tu trafiłem. Potrafiłem grzebać się w czyichś flakach, a potem, po powrocie do Kwatery Głównej, tymi upapranymi rękoma chwycić pierwszą lepszą rzecz do zjedzenia. A potem spać. Jak _zabity_.

– Jesteś chodzącym fenomenem. Nic dziwnego, że ludzie o tobie mówią. W jednej chwili jesteś czarujący, w drugiej potrafisz mnie przerazić.

– Przygotowałaś wszystko? _Mugolski dyktafon_? Nie używasz czarodziejskiego samopiszącego pióra? Cóż, to nie jest ważne. Zatem przygotuj się na przejażdżkę bez trzymanki. Potem będzie jeszcze ciekawiej, mogę ci to obiecać.

* * *

><p>Ciężko określić początek tej historii. Może zacząć się gdziekolwiek, jak choćby w momencie opuszczenia szkoły przez Harry'ego Pottera. Albo jeszcze wcześniej, kiedy mając jedenaście lat Harry dowiedział się o istnieniu magii. Równie dobrze można cofnąć się do samej genezy tego wydarzenia, które miało dopiero nastąpić – w momencie przeobrażenia Toma Marvolo Riddle'a w Lorda Voldemorta i próbie popełnienia morderstwa na niemowlęciu.<p>

Jednak jakkolwiek i gdziekolwiek ta historia miała się nie zacząć, wszystkie ścieżki zbiegały się w jednym punkcie.

Harry stąpał po grząskim gruncie. Był uwalony w błocie po kostki i miał przemoczone skarpetki. Cholera. Przeklął w myślach Snape'a, który zlecił mu zrywanie jakichś głupich badyli o świcie._ Do niezwykle potrzebnego dla was, tumany, eliksiru –_ powiedział Snape z pogardą wymalowaną na ziemistej twarzy –_ którego składniki muszą być zbierane o poszczególnych porach i w poszczególnych miejscach, Panie Potter. A skoro ja jestem bardzo zajęty, a pan jako jedyny z naszej grupy obija się, nie widzę przeszkody w powierzeniu panu tego zadania. O ile pan tego nie spieprzy. A znając pańską_ _zdolność do…_

Niech go szlag, wcale się nie obijał. Widać, jedynie on i Snape cierpieli na chroniczne rozregulowanie zegara biologicznego, które polegało na rozchwianych porach snu. Tak więc włócząc się po domu swojego ojca chrzestnego o czwartej nad ranem nie spodziewał się spotkać nikogo. No, może poza Snape'm, który na jego widok zmarszczył swój nieproporcjonalny nos.

Harry westchnął cierpiętniczo, odrywając stopę od podłoża z głośnym mlaśnięciem. Do tego to przenikliwe zimno, wbijające swe szpileczki pomimo wielu warstw ubrań. Kwintesencja jesiennego poranku, jak cudownie. Harry, od paru godzin niezmiennie podirytowany z powodu całej sytuacji, brnął niezmordowany przez szkocką błotnistą roślinność. Był głodny. Zmarzł. W dodatku musiał szukać cholernych badyli o jakimś niebieskim zabarwieniu, jak go poinformował uprzejmie Snape. A po odnalezieniu starannie odciąć srebrnym sierpem.

Po przejściu bagnistych terenów, Harry doszedł do dość dużego stawu. Poświecił sobie różdżką dookoła, zauważając niebieskawy błysk spomiędzy wyrastającej gęsto trzciny. _No w końcu. _Kucnął, czując uporczywe strzelanie w kolanach, i trzymając różdżkę w zębach wyważył w dłoni sierp. Następnie chwycił delikatnie roślinę, starając się nie zniszczyć jej w żaden sposób.

W pewnym momencie kątem oka zobaczył coś poruszającego się pod wodą. Zamarł. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Harry wstrzymał oddech, _tylko spokojnie, spokojnie. Nikt ani nic nie jest na tyle stuknięty, żeby atakować o tej nieludzkiej godzinie. _Nagle podejrzanie popluskiwanie ustało. Marszcząc brwi znowu spojrzał na roślinę, przybliżył do niej sierp i nagle poczuł, jak coś zimnego i kościstego chwyta jego nadgarstki, wciągając do zimnej wody.

_O Merlinie_, pomyślał w ostatniej chwili. _Cholerne_ _Druzgotki_.

Trzask, wyplucie przeraźliwie lodowatej wody z ust. Różdżka Harry'ego potoczyła się po wyświechtanym perskim dywanie, podobnie jak przenośny świstoklik. Złorzecząc i dygocząc z zimna, chłopak usłyszał szybkie i miarowe kroki na schodach.

Snape. Tylko jego tutaj brakowało. Podniósł wzrok na odzianą w swoją typową czerń postać. Mistrz Eliksirów na jego widok obnażył zęby w przypływie wściekłości.

– Spieprzyłeś.

– Hej, to nie była moja wina! – Zerknął na żałośnie zwisające łodygi o poszarpanych końcach w swojej zaciśniętej dłoni – Przynajmniej zdobyłem twoje badyle.

Snape ledwie powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami. Zamiast tego westchnął podirytowany.

– Co z tego, skoro nie nadają się do użytku? Potter, której części „obetnij równo srebrnym sierpem" nie możesz pojąć? Właśnie, Potter, gdzie jest mój sierp? – Harry skrzywił się, uświadamiając sobie, że w chwili ataku paniki wbił go w niezwykle namolnego Druzgotka – Zgubiłeś, racja? Jak zwykle masz więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, bo gdybym był na twoim miejscu, zacząłbym się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem w momencie ponownego dostrzeżenia twojej nieporadności życiowej nie zechciałbym go użyć na tobie w pewnych celach…

– Och błagam, zamknijcie się – w korytarzu pojawiła się zaspana Tonks, mierząc obu spod półprzymkniętego oka. – Musicie tak od samego rana? Na gacie Merlina, Harry, czemu jesteś cały przemoczony?

Chłopak spojrzał na siebie i szybko chwycił swoją różdżkę, nie chcąc słyszeć kolejnej uwagi Snape'a na temat swojej _nieporadności życiowej_ i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie osuszające. Zerknął na Mistrza Eliksirów, posyłając mu nienawistne spojrzenie (miał przynajmniej taką nadzieję, w końcu spędził parę dobrych godzin na ćwiczeniu tego wyrazu twarzy przed dopingującym mu magicznym lustrem). Zamiast zamierzonego efektu zarobił ironiczne skrzywienie warg mężczyzny.

* * *

><p>– Severus Snape, tak? Mistrz Eliksirów w Hogwarcie? Śmierciożerca?<p>

– Gwoli ścisłości, szpieg w szeregach Voldemorta. Ale pewnie już o tym wiesz.

– Chyba nie pałaliście do siebie sympatią, co?

– Między nami nigdy nie układało się zbyt dobrze. Do pewnego momentu, ale o tym później, wszystko po kolei… Wiesz, Deirdre, w sumie to on nie był taki zły. Dobra, był kawałem skurwysyna, sypał obelgami i kąśliwymi uwagami na wszystkich dookoła, ale w gruncie rzeczy był… dobrym człowiekiem. O, widzę, że jesteś zdziwiona. Mogę jeszcze jednego papierosa? Wiesz, nie pozwalają nam tutaj palić.

– Oczywiście. Słuchaj, Harry, słyszałam o tym człowieku różne historie. Zazwyczaj te mniej pochlebne. W sumie to nie powinnam być zdziwiona taką opinią z ust osoby, która…

– … była zaplątana w pokręcony i chory „związek" z podwójnym agentem? Przyznaj się Deirdre, tylko na to czekałaś. Widzę to po tobie. Spotkałem multum reporterów w całym swoim życiu. Potrafię rozpoznać ten wasz specyficzny wyraz twarzy, który macie po zwietrzeniu wyjątkowo smakowitego kąska.

– Aż tak to po mnie widać?

– Śmiej się, śmiej. Ale ja wbrew pozorom jestem dobrym obserwatorem.

– W to nie wątpię. Jednakże wydaje mi się, że zboczyliśmy trochę z tematu. Kontynuuj.

* * *

><p>Miarowe tykanie zegara bezlitośnie zakłócało ciszę panującą w kuchni. Harry zerknął na wyraźnie zdenerwowaną Hermionę, krzątającą się przy blacie. Zawsze go rozczulało go to, z jaką skrupulatnością potrafiła przygotowywać herbatę w swój hermionowaty, mugolski sposób. Obserwował jej niespokojne ruchy małych, kobiecych dłoni i rysujące się na zmęczonej twarzy wyraźne cienie pod oczami.<p>

– Ciężka noc? – zapytał.

Nie był głupi - wiedział, że jego przyjaciółka jest wykończona swoją pracą, ale toporna i niezręczna cisza pełna oczekiwania doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Nienawidził siedzieć bezczynnie.

Hermina spojrzała na niego spod rzęs.

– Musimy znaleźć inny sposób przemieszania się. Z tą częstotliwością marnowania przez was przenośnych świstoklików nie nadążam z ich produkowaniem.

Harry, czując lekkie ukłucie poczucia winy, dotknął lekko swojego łańcuszka na szyi.

Przenośne świstokliki były pomysłem Hermiony. Kiedy aportacja nie wchodziła w grę, każdy z członków Zakonu Feniksa miał przy sobie wynalazek dziewczyny. Mogły to być różne przedmioty - począwszy od biżuterii po pewne rzeczy osobiste. Ron kiedyś zaproponował, by Hermiona po skończeniu wojny opatentowała swój projekt, jednak dziewczyna zgasiła jego zapał stwierdzeniem, że po skończeniu wojny już nikomu się nie przydadzą.

Nawet starsi członkowie musieli przyznać, że było to genialne urządzenie. Świstokliki działały na zasadzie akcja-reakcja; każdemu był przypisany inny sposób działania, tak zwane komendy. Czasami wystarczyło słowo, rzucone hasło, ewentualnie fizyczna ingerencja w przedmiot – w przypadku biżuterii to było jej zdjęcie lub zerwanie. Tak jak u Harry'ego.

- Długo nie wracają. – Hermiona przerwała potok myśli chłopaka. Nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić. Sam siedział jak na szpilkach, oczekując na Remusa, Rona i Tonks. Zostali wysłani na interwencję i minęło już całkiem sporo czasu od ustalonej godziny ich powrotu. Przynajmniej tyle, by zacząć się martwić.

Harry nienawidził siedzieć bezczynnie. Po ostatniej akcji z Druzgotkami, Snape kategorycznie zabronił chłopakowi uczestniczyć w obecnie trwającej interwencji. To była jego swoista kara po ostatnim spieprzonym zadaniu. Pomimo protestów ze strony Gryfona, pomysł Ślizgona został poparty przez resztę starszych czarodziei.

Westchnął z irytacją i przetarł zmęczone oczy.

Po wielu perturbacjach udało mu się skończyć Hogwart. Nie ukończył szkoły z najlepszymi wynikami; tłumaczył to sobie tym, że trudno pogodzić uczniowskie obowiązki z wiecznym stresem i ciężarem bycia Wybrańcem, który musiał dźwigać na swoich młodych barkach. Hogwart przygotowywał czarodziejów do życia w świecie, który nie istniał. Przynajmniej nie teraz, kiedy był pełen niebezpieczeństwa i powoli legał w gruzach. Czy umiejętność zmieniania szczurów w puchary miały jakkolwiek pomóc w walce przeciw ciemnym mocom?

Harry myślał, że po skończeniu szkoły jego życie ruszy do przodu. Że pomimo swojego gównianego położenia, w tym wszystkim będzie stały punkt zaczepienia. O ile był Wybrańcem, wiedział doskonale co go czeka i musiał przyznać jedno – był do tego kompletnie nieprzygotowany. Czynny udział w Zakonie miał zapewnić mu pewną dozę poczucia pewności, że robi _cokolwiek _ku lepszemu „jutro". Nie chciał znowu dopuścić do tego, by wszelkie jego działania były zlepkiem przypadków, głupiej odwagi i niewyobrażalnego szczęścia. Pragnął być gotowy.

Tymczasem siedział w kuchni z Hermioną, która z każdą mijaną minutą coraz bardziej wychodziła z siebie, oczekując na powrót swoich przyjaciół. Cholera.

Nagły trzask aportacji poderwał oboje na równe nogi. Harry spojrzał na dziewczynę wybiegającą z kuchni, i błyskawicznie ruszył za nią. Zanim dobiegł do korytarza, usłyszał głośne jęknięcie i odgłosy szamotaniny.

– Kurwa, trzymaj go–

– Weasley, odwal się! Powiedziałem, że oddaję się dobrowolnie! – Harry zamarł w połowie kroku. Doskonale znał ten głos. Ze wstrzymanym oddechem przekroczył próg kuchni i jego oczom ukazała się dosyć osobliwa scena. Ron Weasley wraz z Remusem Lupinem trzymali mocno wierzgającego się Draco Malfoya, ubranego w szatę Śmierciożercy. A dokładniej, w bardzo zniszczoną i upapraną szatę Śmierciożercy. Jego twarz wyglądała na poszarzałą – była przyprószona jasnym i delikatnym zarostem, a pod jego oczami malowały się ciemne kręgi.

Wyglądał jak… cień samego siebie. Wychudzony i niesamowicie blady. Harry dojrzał na posadzce Grimmauld Place 12 powiększającą się w zawrotnym tempie ciemnoczerwoną plamę krwi. Nie wiedział czyją. Nagle zauważył, jak szare oczy Malfoya zamykają się, a jego niesamowicie szczupłe ciało wiotczeje w ramionach Remusa. Usłyszał głośne przekleństwo ze strony Rona, który mocniej chwycił blondyna i wraz ze starszym czarodziejem zaczęli go właściwie ciągnąć w stronę salonu.

– Szybko, oberwał jakąś klątwą!

– Co się stało? – wtrącił zdezorientowany Harry, dalej obserwując jak jego przyjaciele niezgrabnie holują nieprzytomnego Malfoya.

– Sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli, nie spodziewaliśmy się takiego ataku ze strony Śmierciożerców, dostaliśmy złe informacje – odparł na jednym wydechu Remus, poprawiając uścisk – Na Merlina, zaraz się wykrwawi, szybko, wezwijcie Snape'a!

Nagle, jak przez mgłę, usłyszał krzyk Hermiony.

– Gdzie jest Tonks?

– Straciliśmy ją z oczu! Snape!

Zwalili młodego Malfoya na kanapę. Dalej był nieprzytomny, a jego blada twarz nie wyrażała niczego. Wyglądał niezwykle… _martwo_.

Nagle znikąd pojawił się Snape. Przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. I wtedy Harry mógł przysiąc, że po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczył na jego ziemistej twarzy…

Pod jego zwyczajną maską obojętności (ewentualnie obrzydzenia lub podirytowania ukazywanego jego osobie) dostrzegł coś na kształt przerażenia. Przez myśl przemknęło mu niezgrabnie, że młody Malfoy jest jego chrześniakiem. Coś go tknęło, lecz nie wiedział nawet, jak nazwać to uczucie. Nie miał czasu, by głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, gdyż Ron nagle odwrócił się w jego stronę. Jego wyraz twarzy był trudny do zdefiniowania. Był cały obszarpany, ciało napięte niczym struna, z ust wydobywał się ciężki, urywany oddech. Podszedł do Harry'ego szybkim krokiem, chwycił go za ramię i wyprowadził z salonu. Zdążył tylko jeszcze zerknąć przez ramię, by zobaczyć jak Snape pochyla się nad Malfoyem, wyciąga różdżkę ze swoich przepastnych, smoliście czarnych szat i mamrocze coś pod nosem.

I właśnie w tym momencie ujrzał nogę blondyna. Poczuł, jak dzisiejsze śniadanie podchodzi mu do gardła. Była cała… zmasakrowana. Wyglądała, jakby została rozszarpana przez wyjątkowo dzikie zwierzę.

– To… to wszystko działo się tak szybko… – Ron nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ rzuciła się na niego Hermiona. Przytulił ją mocno, zamykając oczy i chowając twarz w jej kasztanowych, rozczochranych włosach. Odetchnął głośno, z wyraźną ulgą.

– Co się stało? – powtórzył swoje pytanie Harry, czując jak jego cichy głos drży z emocji.

– To była zasadzka – odparł kwaśno, dalej trzymając Hermionę. – Informacje dotyczące Salisbury były fałszywe. Mieliśmy przechwycić dwójkę Śmierciożerców niedaleko Stonehenge, jakieś parę mil dalej… Oczekiwali ciebie. Tak myślę. Było ich dużo więcej.

Harry'ego zmroziło.

– Tonks? – spytał słabo. Czuł się, jakby poczucie winy miało zaraz zwalić go z nóg.

– Rozpierzchliśmy się w momencie ataku. Natrafiłem na Malfoya, pojedynkowałem się z nim. Ja… nie myślałem wiele, wiedziałem tylko, czułem, że jakieś parę metrów dalej jest Remus. Krzyczał coś, nie pamiętam dokładnie… Nagle coś błysnęło, chyba zaklęcie miało trafić we mnie, jakaś paskudna klątwa, ale uchyliłem się, więc trafiło Malfoya. To wszystko działo się tak szybko… Padłem tuż obok, bo inne przeleciało tuż nad moją głową. Ten dupek coś krzyczał, mówił, żebym zabrał go ze sobą, coś o tym, że musi z nami porozmawiać – przerwał na chwilę, zaczerpnął oddech i kontynuował. – Myślę sobie: co za idiota, akurat w takim momencie… Potem poczułem jak coś ciężkiego na mnie się zwala i… szarpnięcie aportacji. Remus chyba. Chwycił również Malfoya. Znaleźliśmy się tutaj. Tonks pobiegła w głąb lasu, tak mi się wydaje. Oby tylko przeżyła, to wszystko działo się tak szybko…

Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę. Oczekiwali _jego_. Ale skąd wiedzieli o tym, że się pojawią? Ktoś ich wydał? Czy może specjalnie dostarczył fałszywe informacje? I do cholery, o co chodzi Malfoyowi? Co takiego wyprawia Lupin? Przecież Malfoy właśnie poznał położenie Kwatery Głównej! Bez największego problemu może ich teraz wydać. O ile przeżyje.

Nagle tuż obok niego pojawił się Remus. Ręce miał utytłane krwią. _Krwią jego wroga_, pomyślał nieprzytomnie Harry. Oczy wilkołaka wyrażały czyste, niemal zwierzęce szaleństwo.

– Wracam, idę szukać Tonks. Z niewiadomych przyczyn jej świstoklik nie odpalił, nie wiem, czy nie straciła różdżki w pojedynku, powinna już dawno tu być.

– Remusie, to jest wariactwo–

Ale po Lupinie pozostał tylko suchy trzask aportacji. Trójka przyjaciół spojrzała na siebie. Nikt nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. Z salonu dobiegł do nich cierpiętniczy jęk i gorączkowy szept.

Ron odchylił się do tyłu, oparł się całym ciałem o ścianę i westchnął ciężko, przymykając oczy.

– Będzie żyć.


	2. Chapter 2

– Wyszedł z tego?

– Co? Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

– No, młody Malfoy. Czy wyszedł tego?

– Ach, tak. Ale długo zajęła mu rekonwalescencja po tym wypadku. Widzisz… to była naprawdę paskudna klątwa. Snape wykonał naprawdę kawał dobrej roboty, ratując go. Rana wyglądała naprawdę obrzydliwie.

– Tak właściwie, to czemu mi o tym opowiadasz?

– Ponieważ jego udział w tej historii jest niezwykle ważny.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Uratował nam życie. Powiedzmy, że miał u nas pewien dług.

– Rozumiem, że to wszystko wyjaśni się później. Powiedz mi Harry, wiesz może, gdzie teraz jest?

– A kim ja jestem by odpowiadania na takie pytania? Szczerze… nie mam pojęcia. Siedzę tu już dłuższy czas, jak sama wiesz, w dodatku nie mam kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym, nie wiem nawet czy żyje -

– Rozumiem. Przepraszam, Harry. Wiem, że jesteś sfrustrowany… Przynamniej mogę się tego domyślać. Sam mówiłeś, ze nie lubisz siedzieć bezczynnie.

– Widzisz, Deirdre… Ja martwię się o nich wszystkich. Nie tylko o Draco, ale też o całą resztę, która – przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję – przeżyła… Nawet Snapem się przejmuję. Chociaż wiem, że ten dupek wyjdzie nawet z największego gówna bez większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu.

– Mówisz o nim per „Draco"… Zaprzyjaźniliście się?

– Nie do końca. Naszą późniejszą relację można nazwać czymś na kształt porozumienia. Albo zawieszenia broni – jak kto woli.

* * *

><p>– Kiedy tylko ten gnój ocknie się, to zamierzam z nim porozmawiać! Tak, Hermiono, dobrze mnie usłyszałaś.<p>

Harry miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i wydepcze dziurę w podłodze. Od paru godzin Malfoy nie odzyskał przytomności, wciąż leżał blady i zmizerniały na kanapie w salonie domu jego ojca chrzestnego. Snape po zatrzymaniu krwotoku, rzuceniu paru przeciwzaklęć i skrupulatnym opatrzeniu nogi, powiadomił ich _niezwykle_ uprzejmie o tym, że musi czym prędzej wracać do Hogwartu. Po czym niezwłocznie udał się w stronę kominka.

Czasami Harry zastanawiał się, jak ten dupek znajdował czas na bycie jednocześnie szpiegiem i nauczycielem Eliksirów. _No tak, zapomniałem_, zadrwił, _przecież taki obślizgły drań jak on nie może mieć życia prywatnego. _Po chwili zastanowienia skarcił siebie za te myśli, przypominając sobie, że sam również nie posiadał żadnego. Cóż. Uroki zamknięcia z bandą zestresowanych i tak samo skrzywionych ludzi jak on.

Czasami wydawało mu się, że widział w Severusie człowieka. Kiedy oczywiście jego wzrok nie padał na Harry'ego.

Prawie mu współczuł, kiedy ten wracał z nietęgą miną po zebraniach Śmierciożerców. Po każdym dniu ciężkiej pracy dla zakonu i szkoły cień zmęczenia widniał na jego twarzy. Przebłyski irytacji, kiedy coś szło nie po jego myśli. Nerwowe ruchy dłoni, niemalże niezauważalne dla większości. Jednak Harry widział takie rzeczy, ponieważ sam wiedział jak to jest. Jeżeli dopuścisz do zwątpienia w swoją misję, uznasz swoje racje za błędne – pociągniesz na samo dno całą resztę, która mają w tobie oparcie. Musisz być silny, chociażby na pokaz.

Czy ludzie pokładali w nim nadzieję? Podejrzewał, że tak było. Była to jedna z tych rzeczy, która go zawsze zadziwiała – że pomimo ponurych i pełnych beznadziei czasów, ludzie lgnęli do siebie jak nigdy. Wszystko było pełne paradoksów. Z jednej strony obserwował cienie od dawna znanych osób, które z czasem stawały się coraz bardziej obce. Z drugiej, czasami zauważał na ich twarzach uśmiechy – lekkie, niemalże groteskowe skrzywienia ust, emocje sięgające zmęczonych oczu. W takich momentach przez jego myśli przebiegały wspomnienia hogwarckich duchów, w tym Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał jego radosne usposobienie, serdeczne witanie się z uczniami, zabawny i jednocześnie przerażający sposób kłaniania się lubianym przez niego osobom. Kiedy był młodszy, zadawał sobie pytanie – _jak duchy mogą się uśmiechać? _Do tej pory nie odnalazł na nie odpowiedzi, jednakże teraz już wiedział: to jest możliwe.

Tak jak teraz. Obserwował dwójkę swoich najlepszych swoich przyjaciół z palącym ukłuciem zazdrości. Ron i Hermiona nie odstępowali siebie właściwie na krok, od kiedy znaleźli się w Kwaterze Głównej. Nigdy nie powiedzieli nikomu, że są razem, ale… wszyscy wiedzieli. W tych oderwanych od rzeczywistości momentach siadali blisko siebie, uśmiechali się, patrzyli z pewnym zrozumieniem w oczach.

Tym jedynym razem Harry nie pozwolił, by uczucia wzięły nad nim górę.

* * *

><p>– Byliście tacy młodzi…<p>

– To nie miało znaczenia.

– Ale… osoby w waszym wieku powinny korzystać z życia, czerpać z niego pełnymi garściami, bawić się–

– Nie było na to czasu. Poza tym, kto powiedział, że zostaliśmy do tego zmuszeni? Deirdre, to była nasza decyzja. Uczestniczenie w akcjach zależało od nas. Niektórzy nie mieli takiej możliwości. Tym też się różniliśmy. Chcieliśmy walczyć.

– To znaczy?

– Przykładowo, dzieci Śmierciożerców nie miały takiego wyboru.

– Masz na myśli Malfoya?

– Dokładnie.

* * *

><p>Czuł, jakby stracił rezon. Pomimo setki wcześniej przemyślanych dokładnie pytań, Harry nie mógł w chwili obecnej wydusić z siebie żadnego. Cały jego plan prysł w momencie wkroczenia do salonu. Nie było już śladu po krwi zdobiącej kanapę i dywan. Wszystko wyglądało tak jak dawniej i jedynie Malfoy stanowił obcy element w pomieszczeniu. Wyglądało, jakby chciał znaleźć się jak najbliżej Snape'a, tkwiącego u jego boku. Był późny wieczór i większość członków Zakonu powróciła ze swoich stanowisk. W salonie panował prawdziwy tłok, a co najdziwniejsze, również cisza. Harry wiedział jednak, że nie była ona spokojna. Widział napięte ramiona Aurorów trzymających w gotowości ukryte różdżki.<p>

Malfoy spode łba ogarnął wzrokiem zebranych i przemówił ochryple.

– Chcę porozmawiać. Wyjaśnić. Ale żądam, by był tu tylko Potter i Severus.

O ile to możliwe, cisza stała się jeszcze cięższa.

– Ty mały gnojku – po dłuższej chwili przerwał ją zdenerwowany głos Rona – jeżeli jeszcze czegoś żądasz po tym, co dla ciebie zrobiliśmy… Wiesz, że równie dobrze moglibyśmy cię zabić tu i teraz…

– Cisza – odezwał się zmęczonym głosem Snape. Wyglądał naprawdę źle. – Nie wiemy, jakie użyteczne informacje może mieć dla nas młody Malfoy – powiedział dyplomatycznie. – Przystańmy na te żądania, z Potterem damy sobie radę. Nie jest już dzieckiem – tutaj rzucił złośliwe skrzywienie ust w kierunku chłopaka. Jednak nie miało ono swojej zwyczajowej mocy. Wydawało się wyblakłe. Harry nawet nie miał siły, żeby się najeżyć za zniewagę. Tylko Snape potrafił obrazić go w sposób tak dotkliwy za pomocą najzwyklejszych słów i gestów.

Zamiast tego spojrzał na starszego czarodzieja ze zirytowaniem i potwierdził skinieniem głowy, przystając na propozycję Malfoya.

Czasami Harry zastanawiał się, jak to jest, że ludzie faktycznie mu ufali. Z dziwnym uczuciem w piersi obserwował, jak cała grupa poza nimi dwoma opuszcza pokój, rzucając mu długie i nieco zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Najbardziej ociągała się z wyjściem dwójka jego najbliższych przyjaciół. Harry miał ochotę warknąć na nich by dali sobie spokój i poszli. _Nie jest dzieckiem, poradzi sobie_.

– Malfoy, przejdź do rzeczy. Nie mamy całego dnia – oznajmił opryskliwie. Nic na to nie poradził, że tak łatwo było go wyprowadzić z równowagi. Usłyszał zirytowane westchnięcie dobiegające od strony Snape'a. Blondyn spojrzał na Pottera i pokręcił głową. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby słowa nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło. Przełknął swoją dumę.

– Współpraca w zamian za ochronę.

Zaraz… _co_?

– Współpraca w zamian za ochronę? _Ciebie_? – Wypluł z siebie z niedowierzaniem, gapiąc się na Malfoya, jakby ten kompletnie zwariował. – Nie sądzisz, że za dużo żądasz?

– Nie mnie. Mojej matki – powiedział cicho, starając się nie patrzeć w stronę Pottera. Widać było, że starał się trzymać swoje emocje na wodzy. Jego żylaste i wychudzone ręce zaczynały lekko drżeć.

Snape, który do tej pory w milczeniu przyglądał się dyskusji, w końcu zabrał głos.

– Mogę wiedzieć, jaki jest ku temu powód?

– Mój ojciec – wychrypiał z odrazą. – Czarny Pan. Śmierciożercy – spojrzał na Harry'ego z dziwną pasją w oczach. – Musicie zrozumieć.

– Nie, nie rozumiemy! – warknął z irytacją Harry – Zjawiasz się tu, uprzednio biorąc udział w masakrach, którym MY próbowaliśmy zapobiec! Jesteśmy po dwóch przeciwnych stronach obozu! Jaki jest tego sens?

– Nie trafiałem! Pudłowałem zaklęcia, rzucałem je nad głowami, ty pieprzony dupku! Ja tego nie chciałem!

– Spokój – przerwał Snape. Na jego twarzy przebiegła dziwna emocja, której Harry nie potrafił w żaden sposób zinterpretować. Nie żeby go to w tym momencie obchodziło w jakikolwiek sposób. Czuł szybko bijące z wściekłości serce.

– Jesteś mordercą!

– Jak my wszyscy.

Zapadła cisza. Harry poczuł dziwne ukłucie w piersi. Jego złość nagle przygasła.

– Malfoy, posłuchaj…

– Nie, to ty mnie posłuchaj – przerwał mu ze zmęczeniem w głosie. – Rozumiem, że dużo ryzykujecie w tym wypadku. Ja jeszcze więcej. Nigdy nie błagałem w żadnej sytuacji, ale teraz jestem do tego zmuszony! – Harry ledwie zrozumiał cokolwiek z tej przemowy, blondyn mówił tak szybko jakby bał się, że chłopak przerwie mu w pół słowa.

Wytrącony z równowagi, z zaniepokojeniem spojrzał w jego stalowoszare oczy, niegdyś jak magnesy – teraz zupełnie puste.

* * *

><p>– Zgodziliście się?<p>

– Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy.

– Nie musisz silić się na złośliwość, naprawdę. Miał rację, wiele ryzykowaliście.

– To był ten czas, kiedy wszyscy popadaliśmy w wyjątkową beznadzieję. Nie mogłem wyskoczyć na Voldemorta i tak po prostu go zabić. Był na to za silny, potrzebowaliśmy sposobu, jakiegoś planu. A nie mieliśmy żadnego.

– A on? Miał?

– Nie. Ale posiadał informacje, którymi nie dysponował nawet Snape. Dzięki temu układowi zdobyliśmy bardzo dobrego szpiega.

– I przez ten cały czas się nie domyślili? Zwolennicy Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? A on sam?

– Byliśmy bardzo ostrożni. Malfoy po wypadku udał się do Prince Manor. Przekonał Śmierciożerców, że po tym wszystkim zgłosił się do Severusa, by mu pomógł. Przełknęli to bez problemu. Był przecież prawą ręką tego gada, musieli mu ufać.

– Beż wątpienia miał ciężką pracę…

– O ile nie najcięższą z nas wszystkich. Ale potem to wszystko zaczęło się powoli zmieniać.

– Co masz na myśli, Harry?

– Widzisz, nasza grupa była podzielona na pewne struktury. Każdy zajmował się czym innym.

– Możesz mi to wyjaśnić?

– Aurorzy i ochotnicy uczestniczyli w interwencjach. Szpiedzy dostarczali informacje. To logiczne. Jednakowoż, mieliśmy również oddział – o ile można to tak nazwać – naukowy… Jak i wiele innych.

– To ta grupa zajmowała się stworzeniem przeciwzaklęcia klątwy uśmiercającej?

– Zastanawia mnie jedno… jakim cudem jesteś tak dobrze poinformowana? Tak, zajmowaliśmy się tym. To jeden z wielu naszych projektów.

– _Zajmowaliście_? Też byłeś w tej grupie? Na czym to dokładnie polegało?

– Nie zapominaj, że jestem jak do tej pory jedyną osobą która przeżyła Avadę Kedavrę.

– Wyglądasz mi raczej na człowieka czynu niżeli myśli. Bez obrazy, Harry.

– No i tak było. Nie miałem tak wielkiej wiedzy jak Severus. Ale byłem przydatny. A raczej moja paskudna przypadłość działała na moją korzyść.

– To właśnie z nim współpracowałeś?

– Musiałem. Od tego wszystko się zaczęło, w sensie, nasze porozumienie. Wcześniej unikaliśmy siebie, jak tylko mogliśmy.

* * *

><p>– Nie ma mowy, nie zgadzam się.<p>

– Robię to po raz pierwszy, więc miejcie to na uwadze. Niestety jestem zmuszony zgodzić się z Potterem.

– Dlaczego niby mam z nim współpracować? – Chłopak niemalże wypluł z siebie te słowa.

Harry dyszał ciężko patrząc ze skrzywioną miną na zebranych przy stole w kuchni. Na ustach Malfoya widniał ironiczny uśmieszek. Gryfon przemógł ogromną chęć starcia go z jego bladej twarzy. Zastanawiał się, czy blondyn przypadkiem nie naćpał się eliksirem przeciwbólowym Snape'a.

– Harry – odezwała się łagodnie Hermiona – musimy ruszyć do przodu. Przez wiele tygodni nie zrobiliśmy żadnego kroku ku polepszeniu naszej sytuacji. Ciągle babrzemy się w tym samym gównie. – Kilka osób spojrzało na nią ze zdziwieniem. Panna Granger nigdy nie używała takich słów.

Ale miała rację. Wszyscy tkwili w martwym punkcie. Jeszcze gorsza była świadomość, że oddziały Voldemorta były od jakiegoś czasu pół kroku przed nimi, a oni niezręcznie dreptali im po piętach.

– Potrzeba nam dobrej strategii. Ale mówiliśmy o tym już wcześniej – przemówił niespodziewanie Kingsley. – Nawet łącząc nasze siły mamy nikłe szanse pokonania Voldemorta, jeżeli ten ma tak silnych i licznych sprzymierzeńców. Naszym obecnym celem jest ich osłabienie. A żeby ich osłabić, sami musimy stać się silniejsi. Teoretycznie – bułka z masłem. Gorzej wychodzi to nam w praktyce.

– Stąd właśnie pomysł… – Wtrącił się Malfoy, ale nie dokończył, ponieważ poczuł różdżkę wbijającą mu się między żebra. Spojrzał z podirytowaniem na Aurora, który przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie. Prychnął i po chwili go zignorował – … żeby znaleźć tarczę na ich główną broń, jaką jest klątwa uśmiercająca. Wiadomo, że potrafią się tym posługiwać jak mało kto, a do tego potrzeba naprawdę wiele mocy i skupienia. Zostali dobrze wytrenowani.

– To nie ma sensu, nikt się przecież jej nie oparł – odrzekł Harry. – Poza mną – dodał po chwili zastanowienia. – Jednak wiemy, co na ten fakt się złożyło.

– Właśnie ma sens! Do tego jesteście właśnie potrzebni, wasza dwójka… Widzicie, kiedyś medycyna nie była na takim poziomie jak teraz. Każde zaklęcie ma przecież jakąś strukturę. Wystarczy ją dobrze zrozumieć. – Malfoy wyglądał na nieznośnie zadowolonego z siebie, kiedy zarobił zainteresowane spojrzenie od Hermiony. – Tutaj główne skrzypce będzie odgrywał Severus. Ty jesteś natomiast potrzebny, bo jako jedyny – jak sam wcześniej wspomniałeś – przeżyłeś klątwę uśmiercającą.

– Skąd ten pomysł? – Spytała się dziewczyna.

– Myślicie, że Śmierciożercy zajmują się tylko bezsensownym mordobiciem? Weasley, nie patrz się tak na mnie, wiem o czym mówię. Szukali nowych sposobów, mają tam swoich mózgowców, którzy zajmują się wynalezieniem nowych morderczych zaklęć. Tak więc, zaczęli od podstaw. Czyli zrozumieniu na czym _dokładnie_ opiera się Avada Kedavra. Człowiek sam z siebie nie umiera, musi coś szczególnego wydarzyć się w jego organizmie po rzuceniu klątwy. Logiczne, prawda?

Kilka osób przytaknęło z zamyśleniem. Nawet podejrzliwy Auror opuścił na chwilę swoją różdżkę.

– Mieli tam… obiekty doświadczalne – blondyn się skrzywił – na których testowali przebieg zaklęcia. Porywali ich i wykorzystywali.

– Masz na myśli… ludzi? – Hermiona zadrżała. W jej oczach można było dostrzec przerażenie.

– Mugoli. Szlamy. Zdrajców krwi – po sali przebiegły oburzone głosy, kilka osób skierowało różdżki w stronę Malfoya. Niektórzy powstali ze swoich miejsc. Atmosfera gwałtownie zgęstniała.

– Hej, ja się tym nie zajmowałem! – Krzyknął, unosząc dłonie w desperackiej próbie obrony. – Ale wiedziałem o tym, bo byłem blisko osoby, która maczała w tym projekcie palce.

– Kto? – Harry usłyszał czyjś przytłumiony głos.

– Mój ojciec. Uwielbiał dostarczać, jak to on określał, materiały badawcze… – powiedział z obrzydzeniem.

– Na czym to dokładnie polegało? – Odezwał się zdumiony Snape. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o tym projekcie. Ani Czarny Pan, ani tym bardziej Lucjusz nie wspomniał mu o tym żadnym słowem. Zaniepokoiło go to.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że o niczym nie wiedziałeś? – Artur Weasley spojrzał na Snape'a ze zdumieniem. – Wiesz, co to może oznaczać? – Wyszeptał z trwogą wymalowaną na posiekanej zmarszczkami twarzy. Mistrz Eliksirów skinął ponuro głową.

– Cisza, o tym później – przerwał zdenerwowany Malfoy. Wyglądało na to, że również wiedział, co mężczyźni mieli na myśli.

Głowa rodziny Weasleyów, jak i cała reszta, ponownie zwrócili na chłopaka całą swoją uwagę.

– Zauważono, w jaki sposób zaklęcie oddziałuje na ludzki organizm. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy, w końcu klątwa uśmiercająca była niezwykle skuteczna. Jednak w obliczu możliwości wynalezienia nowego, prostszego, nie pochłaniającego aż tyle energii i równie skutecznego sposobu zabijania, zainteresowano się jej strukturą.

– Na czym ona polegała?

– W chwili rzucenia obumierają wszystkie neurony w ciele. Jest _neurotoksyczna_.

– To ma sens – odezwała się niespodziewanie Hermiona. – Mózg, a wraz z tym, za co jest odpowiedzialny mózg… przestaje działać. Ale przecież to zajmuje trochę czasu. Cały organizm nie może w ciągu kilku sekund… wyłączyć się.

– I tu dochodzi druga sprawa. Jej szybkość. Mieli kilka teorii, z jakiego rdzenia była zbudowana jej neurotoksyczność. Ale do tej pory nie doszli do żadnych wniosków odnośnie szybkości jej działania, z tego co mi wiadomo.

W sali panowała ciężka cisza. Każdy patrzył się ze zdumieniem w stronę Malfoya. Nikt nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw.

– Jak do tego doszli?

– Wiwisekcje.

Jego słowa głucho potoczyły się po kuchni. Kilka osób ze zdumieniem poderwało głowy. Po chwili, Harry usłyszał przytłumiony szloch dobiegający z jego prawej strony.

– O mój boże… – w oczach Hermiony można było dostrzec łzy. Zakryła drżącą ręką usta. – Porywali… Merlinie, Tonks! – histeryczne nuty rozbrzmiały w jej głosie.

Harry poczuł, jak zimny pot pokrywa mu plecy. Tonks od ranka nie dawała żadnego znaku życia. Tak samo Remus, który wyruszył na jej poszukiwania. Coś na kształt paniki przemknęło przez jego ciało.

– Na czym polega wiwisekcja? – Odezwał się zszokowany Ron, zaniepokojony tak bardzo emocjonalną reakcją dziewczyny.

– Ron… – Hermiona pokręciła głową – Wiwisekcje… Jakby to powiedzieć… To sekcje zwłok. Tyle, że nie są one przeprowadzane na zwłokach, jak sama nazwa wskazuje. Są dokonywane na żywych ludziach – przełknęła ciężko ślinę. - Świadomych, wszystko odczuwających, niewinnych…

Harry'ego zemdliło. Jego bujna wyobraźnia i towarzyszące temu wizualizacje wcale mu nie pomagały. Głowa mu ciążyła. Widział błagania i krzyki powoli zarzynanych niewinnych i bezbronnych istnień... Wszystko tak bardzo realistyczne. Jakim trzeba być człowiekiem, żeby się do tego posunąć? O ile mógł nazwać ich ludźmi… Nie mógł pojąć takiej potworności.

Spojrzał po zebranych wokoło. Widać, że nie tylko on miał takie myśli. Zerknął na Malfoya, którego wyraz twarzy dokładnie odzwierciedlał emocje buzujące się w nim samym. Powoli zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego chciał stamtąd jak najszybciej zwiać.

– To nieludzkie… – wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem.

– A kto powiedział, że jest? – odezwał się gorzko blondyn. – Są gotowi podjąć wszelkie środki. Cokolwiek, co przeważy nad ich zwycięstwem. Oczywiście z polecenia Czarnego Pana. On jest obłąkany. Popada w coraz większą paranoję, zaczyna nawet usuwać ludzi ze swojego otoczenia. Wystarczy mu tylko jeden maleńki sygnał, że ktoś może być w stosunku do niego nielojalny. I tutaj właśnie dochodzimy do sedna twojej sprawy, Severusie – zwrócił się do Mistrza Eliksirów, którego wyraz twarzy w chwili obecnej nie wyrażał niczego. Harry jednak zauważył jego zaciśnięte kurczowo pięści. – Wiesz, co mam na myśli?

Snape westchnął.

– Przestaje mi ufać. Dlatego nie powiadomił mnie o tym projekcie. W innym wypadku zleciłby mi jego wykonanie – odezwał się sucho.

– Ale… ma powody? By podejrzewać cię o zdradę? – Harry spojrzał spode łba na starszego czarodzieja.

– Jemu to już nie jest potrzebne – wtrącił Malfoy. – Z każdym dniem pozbywa się wszelkich resztek człowieczeństwa. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że kiedykolwiek jakieś miał… Z jednej strony działa to na _naszą_ korzyść – tutaj blondyn spojrzał ze złością na Aurora, który wcześniej wbijał mu z premedytacją różdżkę w żebra. Teraz tylko obserwował go z rozwartymi oczami w szoku. – Jego szaleństwo może go znacznie osłabić. Z drugiej strony, staje się coraz bardziej nieobliczalny. Musimy być gotowi na wszystko.

Jego słowa jeszcze kilka chwil dźwięczały z mocą w uszach członków Zakonu. Głowy mieli opuszczone, ramiona spięte. Na językach miliony pytań, które nie chciały przejść przez zaciśnięte usta. Wydawało się, że już nic nie może ich zaskoczyć, jednakże – mylili się.

– Tak więc… co robimy? – odezwała się cicho Hermiona. Jej oczy były szkliste.

– Wygląda na to, że musimy przeorganizować grupę – westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem Kingsley.

* * *

><p>– Merlinie…<p>

– Właśnie tak.

– To jest…

– Nieludzkie? Potworne? Zatrważające?

– Wszystko na raz! Czemu nikt o tym nie wiedział? Wiadomo było o zaginięciach ze świata czarodziejskiego jak i mugolskiego… Jednak… To się w głowie nie mieści! To niewyobrażalne!

– Początkowo mi również było trudno w to uwierzyć. Dopóki tego nie zobaczyłem.

– Co takiego? Czekaj, chwila… chcesz powiedzieć, że _widziałeś to na własne oczy_? Jak?

– Jedna z naszych ostatnich i głównych akcji. Cały ośrodek badawczy, jak to z dumą nazywali Śmierciożercy, mieścił się w posiadłości Malfoyów.

– Ty chyba żartujesz… Ministerstwo nie miało o tym najmniejszego pojęcia…

– Kiedy zamykam oczy… widzę to. Wiesz, Deirdre? Każdego dnia od nowa zabija mnie świadomość, że wtedy nie mieliśmy na to czasu! Żeby im _wszystkim_ pomóc! Pieprzonego CZASU!

_Trzask _

– Harry, spokojnie! Jeżeli się w tej chwili nie uspokoisz, magomedycy przybędą tu lada chwila! Widzą całą naszą rozmowę, nie słyszą, ale widzą!

– Gówno mnie to obchodzi!

– HARRY! Już, spokojnie… usiądź… Papierosa? Nie śmiej się, boże, przerażasz mnie… Dobra, wiem, że to śmieszne, mam na myśli mnie i te cholerne papierosy… ale błagam, uspokój się–

– Dałbym wszystko… wszystko!

– Harry…

– Chciałem tam wrócić! Pomóc reszcie, ale… Severus mnie wtedy złapał, pociągnął za sobą, krzyczał mi do ucha różne rzeczy… że to już bez sensu, że za późno… Musieliśmy uciekać, jeżeli sami nie chcieliśmy być zarżnięci. Gdybym miał wybierać teraz co zrobić, miałbym w dupie jego rozkazy…

– Nie mów tak! Chwila… Snape też tam był?

– Od tamtego momentu, w sensie, kiedy się dowiedzieliśmy o całym projekcie Śmierciożerców, staliśmy się niemal nierozłączni. Początkowo z przymusu… a potem wiadomo, jak to wychodzi…

– Słucham?

– Wiesz co mam na myśli, nie udawaj. Pracowaliśmy razem nad przeciwzaklęciem, bazując na badaniach śmierciożerców. Draco je ukradł, z pewnym trudem, ale zrobił to. Po pewnym czasie się domyślili i został zdekonspirowany. Mieliśmy niezłą jazdę. Ledwie z tego wyszliśmy. Jednak część naszej grupy…

– Nie przeżyła?

– To dłuższa historia. Wszystko po kolei.

– Dobrze, rozumiem… Tak więc, na czym dokładnie polegała wasza współpraca?

– Cóż. Oboje byliśmy niezwykle ciężkimi przypadkami. Tak więc musieliśmy zacząć od samych podstaw.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Na początku musieliśmy dojść do porozumienia.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry szczerze nienawidził momentów, w których każde słowo wydawało się być nieodpowiednie do sytuacji. Z drugiej strony nienawidził również ciszy. Przenikała, ciążyła, gęstniała wraz z upływającym czasem. Przez to wszystko zdawało się dziać w niewyobrażalnie zwolnionym tempie. Niemalże słyszał, jak wskazówki wyimaginowanego zegara w jego głowie tracą na swojej mocy – sekundy zamieniały się w minuty, minuty w zatrważająco długie godziny. Miał szczerze wszystkiego dość. Nie marzył o niczym innym, jak tylko o skryciu się w swoim pokoju ulokowanym na strychu, daleko od zasięgu wzroku innych ludzi. Kiedy zamykał oczy, przypominał sobie o uspokajającym zapachu jego zatęchłej, zakurzonej pościeli. Ron zapytał go dawno temu, czemu zamiast normalnego pokoju wybrał sobie ciemne i małe pomieszczenie znajdujące się na samej górze ogromnego budynku przy Grimmauld Place 12. Wtedy Harry'emu przemykała przed oczami wizja komórki pod schodami – jego pierwsze miejsce zamieszkania w czasie pobytu u Dursleyów. Paradoksalnie, pomimo częstego odczucia dyskomfortu było to jedyne miejsce, w którym czuł się bezpiecznie. Myślał o niej jak o schronieniu, w którym nikt nigdy nie zawracał mu głowy i nie próbował uprzykrzać mu życia w jakikolwiek sposób. I zupełnie jak za czasów dzieciństwa, kładł się na stary materac i zwijał w kłębek, otaczając kolana ramionami. Z tęsknotą wracał do czasów, kiedy jeszcze nie wiedział o byciu czarodziejem. Wtedy jego życie co prawda wydawało się nieco gówniane, ale mimo wszystko – było o wiele prostsze.

Z westchnieniem otworzył oczy i spojrzał na swoje pulsujące tępym bólem przedramię. Z wewnętrznego zgięcia łokcia sterczała igła z samonapełniającą się fiolką. Obserwował z dziwnym ukłuciem w piersi, jak kolejne naczynie ląduje w równym rządku znajdującym się tuż przed nim. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nie mógł powstrzymać fali wspomnień dotyczących trzeciego zadania Turniegu Trójmagicznego i sceny na cmentarzu. Był podirytowany. Naprawdę nie znosił ciszy, która zmuszała go do bezowocnej gonitwy wszystkich możliwych myśli.

– Nie miałeś najmniejszego pojęcia? – Doskonale wiedział, jak bezsensowne pytanie zadaje Snape'owi. Jednak czuł wielką potrzebę przerwania milczenia, które między nimi narastało, od kiedy znaleźli się sami w pomieszczeniu.

Był perfekcyjnie przygotowany na powątpiewające spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów. Tak przynajmniej próbował samego siebie przekonać.

– Potter – zaczął cicho. Usłyszał nerwowe postukiwanie fiolek o blat – myślałem, że wyraziłem się jasno. Wtedy, na spotkaniu.

Zacisnął pięść.

– Wiem – powiedział na przekór spokojnie. – To cisza. Nienawidzę jej.

Zarobił kolejne spojrzenie od mężczyzny, jednak z trudem przyszło mu je rozpoznać. Był rozdarty między „_nie patrz na mnie jak na wariata"_ a stwierdzeniem, jak słabo zna tego człowieka mimo wszystko.

…

I _znowu_.

– Po co to wszystko?

– Potter – warknął Snape – już ci mówiłem. Niektóre testy magiczne nie mogą obyć się bez krwi. Sprawdzamy, czy nie ma żadnych nietypowych zmian w twoim rdzeniu magicznym. Może istnieje jakaś analogia między strukturą klątwy a tobą.

– To bez sensu – odparł marudnie. Potarł czoło wolną ręką w geście zmęczenia. To był naprawdę długi dzień. – Nie posiadamy nawet tych badań. Nie mamy z czym porównywać wyników tej bezcelowej analizy.

– Wiem – wymruczał Snape. – To bezczynność. Nienawidzę jej.

Wtedy na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się ironiczny uśmieszek, tak dla niego typowy. Czasami Harry'emu zdawało się, że jest na stałe przyklejony do jego twarzy.

– Wiesz coś na temat planu Malfoya?

Usłyszał podirytowane westchnięcie.

– Do diaska, Potter. Czy chociaż przez chwilę nie potrafisz się zamknąć? – Nie, nie do końca – wycedził w końcu.

Zgrabnym ruchem nadgarstka przywołał niewielkie pudełko z przegródkami. Zebrał fiolki z krwią Harry'ego i zaczął je dokładnie układać, uprzednio stukając w każdą różdżką. Chłopak obserwował, jak na szkle pojawia się etykietka z jego imieniem i nazwiskiem. Rozpoznał elegancki charakter pisma Snape'a, którym tak często zdobił jego szkolne wypracowania kąśliwymi uwagami.

– Nie do końca? – powtórzył słowa Snape'a ze złośliwą satysfakcją. Wiedział, że mężczyzna nie uważa go za godnego kompana do prowadzenia towarzyskich pogawędek. Skoro jednak zamierzał z nim spędzić trochę czasu, mógł go chociaż trochę powkurzać; tak dla własnej przyjemności.

Prawie się uśmiechnął, kiedy zauważył jak Snape zaciska wąskie usta w próbie powstrzymania przeklnięcia go.

– Jakiegokolwiek pan Malfoy nie miałby planu, wierzę, że powiedzie mu się doskonale. W końcu nie jest jakimś Gryfonem, który działa bez uprzedniego przemyślenia całej sytuacji. Ufam, że w tej sprawie będzie polegał na swojej logice i sprycie, nie emocjach. – Ostatnie słowa skierował bezpośrednio w stronę Harry'ego. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Kiedy otwierał już usta w celu rzucenia jakiejś zgryźliwej riposty, zauważył jak Snape z dziwnym błyskiem w oku zbliża się w kierunku drzwi.

– To by było na tyle.

Po czym wyszedł, zostawiając zirytowanego Harry'ego z bolącą ręką. _Jak do cholery szło te zaklęcie uzdrawiające?_

Zezłościł się jeszcze bardziej.

* * *

><p><em>Jeszcze trochę, a oszaleję.<em>

Dni wlokły się za sobą w niewyobrażalnie powolnym tempie. Miał wrażenie, jakby minęło co najmniej kilka tygodni. Jego życie zostało sprowadzone do poziomu marnej egzystencji – spał, jadł, korzystał z toalety i bez celu włóczył się po domu. Pięknie, nie mogło być gorzej. Pomimo przerażającego aspektu całej sytuacji sprzed kilku dni, miał szczerą nadzieję, że cokolwiek ruszy do przodu. Jednak wydawało się, że po ostatniej interwencji Śmierciożercy postanowili nieco spuścić z tonu. Nawet czarodziejskie gazety i stacje radiowe nie nadawały żadnych nowych informacji o atakach. Wszystko zdawało się przymierać.

Jedynie Hermiona nie traciła zapału. Automatycznie wykonywała swoją robotę z wręcz niezdrową dokładnością i dbałością o szczegóły. Produkowała dalej swoje przenośne świstokliki. Któregoś dnia Harry próbował wejść do jej pokoju i chociaż z nią porozmawiać; powoli zaczynał wariować od tego wszechobecnego zastoju. Pierwsze, co zobaczył, to niewyobrażalne ilości przeróżnych błyskotek porozrzucanych po całym pomieszczeniu. Dał sobie spokój z rozmową, kiedy usłyszał jak jego przyjaciółka mruczy bardziej do siebie niż do niego – _to takie zabawne, że kiedy padniemy poobwieszani jak cholerne choinki, oni nie będą mieli najmniejszego pojęcia dlaczego. Umieranie nie powinno być ładne._

Cóż. Chyba każdemu zaczynało odbijać.

Niemalże skakał z radości, kiedy dowiedział się o wyprawie Malfoya do domu rodzinnego w celu uzyskania badań Śmierciożerców. Nieznaczna część niego upominała go, że nie powinien być zadowolony z czegokolwiek, co robi Ślizgon, jednakże skrupulatnie uciszał ten głos. W końcu ile można siedzieć bezczynnie? Niechętnie musiał przyznać, że teraz wiele rzeczy zależało od Malfoya. Czasami zastanawiał się, ile czasu jeszcze będą nieporadnie krążyć za Śmierciożercami, zamiast zacząć działać. Wiedział również, że rozpoczynanie tej dyskusji na zebraniu nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Musiał się liczyć ze zdaniem innych, co przychodziło mu z wielkim trudem. W pojedynkę świata nie zbawi, o czym się już doskonale przekonał.

– Rozróby w więzieniu Newgate? Czy to nie wydaje się tobie dziwne? – Usłyszał za swoimi plecami zachrypnięty głos.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył Rona trzymającego _Times_.

– Mugolska gazeta? – spytał ze zdziwieniem w głosie. Jego przyjaciel spojrzał na okładkę i zmarszczył brwi.

– A ja zastanawiałem się, czy przypadkiem podczas druku czegoś nie nawalili. Obrazki się nie ruszają – odparł z rozbrajającą szczerością. Jeszcze raz powrócił do strony z artykułem – więc zgaduję, że to nie jest raczej nic ważnego. W sensie, dla nas. Kto to przyniósł? Hermiona?

– Co masz na myśli? Co nie jest dla nas ważne?

– Sam nie wiem… przeczytałem nagłówek i jakoś tak. Nie wiedzieć czemu zaniepokoiło mnie to. Szczególnie, że ten cały bunt przyczynił się do masowych ucieczek z więzienia. Ale to już chyba sprawa tamtejszych stróżów prawa – mruknął składając gazetę w rulon. Podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego i westchnął ciężko. – Zdycham z nudów.

Parsknął i pokręcił głową z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Tylko Ron potrafił wywołać na jego twarzy uśmiech swoim pogodnym usposobieniem.

– Nie wiedziałem, że to powiem, ale czekam z utęsknieniem na Malfoya – powiedział rudzielec wesoło, a jego oczy błysnęły. – Jakkolwiek dziwnie to nie zabrzmi.

* * *

><p>– Czy to prawda, że Ronald Weasley jest podejrzewany o morderstwo Nimfadory Tonks?<p>

– Co…? Ty…

– Czy to prawda?

– Nie masz o niczym pojęcia.

– Jego sygnaturę magiczną, podobnie jak odciski palców można było znaleźć na miejscu zbrodni. Dotyczy to również narzędzia, którym Nimfadora została zamordowana. Była wysoko postawionym aurorem Ministerstwa.

– Jak i również działaczką Zakonu Feniksa.

– Co z związku z tym?

– Czy to przypadkiem nie Ministerstwo urządziło obławy na aktywistów? Chyba, że wolisz

przymrużyć na to oko?

– Obławy? O czym ty mówisz?

– Nie wiesz? Dziwne, wydawałaś się być naprawdę dobrze poinformowana. Wiedzieliśmy za dużo. Po prostu.

– Słucham?

_Śmiech_

– Niewygodnych ludzi eliminuje się. Albo unieszkodliwia.

– O czym wiedzieliście?

– Masz pojęcie, że jeżeli teraz zacznę o tym opowiadać, stworzy się niesamowity chaos? Już i tak wszystko wystarczająco jest poplątane.

– Jasne… przepraszam. Nie chciałam cię denerwować. Nie powinnam tego robić, to nie jest moje zadanie.

– Jakiekolwiek by ono nie było, musi być fascynujące. Użerać się ze świrem.

– Daruj sobie złośliwość, popierdoleńcu. Ej! Czy już mówiłam, że kiedy uśmiechasz się w ten sposób, przyprawiasz mnie o gęsią skórkę?

– Dola chorego psychicznie człowieka, zamkniętego w ciasnym pomieszczeniu z jakąś ciekawską laską. Ale wolę to niż te pieprzone spacerki, przysięgam. Właśnie jeden mnie ominął, za co jestem ci niezmiernie wdzięczny.

– Co w nich złego?

– Spróbuj podziwiać piękno natury z bandą wariatów. Najlepsze są wyjścia z facetem spod szóstki – przysięgam, gość ma wszystkie możliwe fobie! I uwierz mi, twoja wizualizacja w tym momencie nie równa się horrorowi dziejącemu się naprawdę.

– Więc chyba się tutaj nie nudzisz, co?

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Gdyby nie mój współlokator, pewnie dawno bym uschnął. Albo skończył na stryczku. Nie patrz na mnie jak na wariata, proszę.

– Nie patrzę! Harry, z takich rzeczy nie powinno się żartować. Lubisz go?

– Co? Andy'ego? Bardzo. Jesteśmy tu z tego samego powodu.

– Jakiego?

– Kod siedem. „Byłem normalny, ale życie jest sprzedajną kurwą i zrobiło ze mnie wariata, na którego się nawet nie poczuwam". Lubię jego określenia, zawsze adekwatne do sytuacji.

– Każdy przypadek ma swoje oznaczenia?

– Oczywiście. Przykładowo, paranoicy są czwórką. Niedoszli samobójcy – trzynastką, co jest trochę śmieszne. W końcu mieli pecha, nie udało im się zabić i trafili do miejsca gorszego niż piekło. Naprawdę trzeba mieć niefart.

– No już nie przesadzaj. Miejsca gorszego niż piekło? Ten szpital ma naprawdę dobre rekomendacje.

– Słyszałaś kiedyś o mugolskich obozach koncentracyjnych? Tych z drugiej wojny światowej?

– Oczywiście, ale co to ma do rzeczy, nie rozu—

– Agresorzy prowadzili propagandę mająca na celu przyciągnięcia… przynęty. Można powiedzieć, że reklamowali swoje „ośrodki" jako pożyteczne miejsce spędzenia swojego czasu podczas wojny – coś na rodzaj schronienia. W zamian za ciężką pracę. Mówili nawet o możliwości posiadania dni wolnych, regularnych posiłkach i przepustkach. Problem polegał na tym, że nikt stamtąd nie wracał.

– Jaka jest analogia? Bo naprawdę, Harry, wydaje mi się ogromna przesadą porównywanie dobrego ośrodka do tych…

_Śmiech_

– Nie łapiesz, Deirdre? Stąd też nikt nie wrócił. No, może jedyny plus to taki, że nie przerabiają nas na mydło.

* * *

><p>Suchy trzask aportacji rozbrzmiał w leśnej głuszy. Malfoy zachwiał się i skrzywił. Poczuł dokuczliwe ukłucie bólu w gojącej się nodze. Usłyszał, jak poszycie pod jego nogami szeleści odgłosem zeschniętych liści i łamanych gałęzi. Była pochmurna i zimna noc, z nieba zaczęły spadać pierwsze płatki śniegu. Z roztargnieniem zauważył, że nie ma pojęcia, jaki jest miesiąc ani tym bardziej dzień. Październik? Czy jest już wystarczająco zimno, by stwierdzić, że to listopad? Wszystko zdawało się tak idealnie zlewać w jeden ciąg – dni były wielkim pasmem wydarzeń, miejsc, ludzi, zapachów i dziwnych, oziębłych barw.<p>

Otrząsnął się z ze swoich myśli, które przyprawiały go o nieprzyjemne uczucie wyobcowania. Nawet pogoda zdawała się spiskować przeciwko niemu, ponieważ zaczęły zalewać go związane z nią dziwne wspomnienia, których wolał nie wyciągać na wierzch. Z ukrytej magicznie kieszeni wyciągnął eliksir przeciwbólowy roboty Severusa, odkorkował i wychylił do samego dna. Może nie była to ambrozja, ale poczuł cudowne otępienie w kończynach, które rekompensowało całkowicie paskudny smak płynu. Chciał, by było już po wszystkim.

Z bijącym mocno sercem ruszył przed siebie, rozgarniając nagie gałęzie i stąpając po kruchym podłożu. Starał się wyłączyć całkowicie, zdusić swój strach, który już sięgał po niego swoimi lodowatymi mackami. Za każdym razem, kiedy tylko musiał się tam zbliżyć, odczuwał ten sam rodzaj przerażenia. W takich momentach nie pragnął niczego innego, jak tylko mieć możliwość całkowicie wytępić swoje zmysły. Nie widzieć, nie słyszeć. _Nie czuć._

Przełknął ciężko, kiedy znalazł się tuż przy bramie prowadzącej do dworu. Podszedł na pozór zdecydowanym krokiem, dotknął skostniałą ręką metalowych prętów i zamknął oczy.

– Wpuść mnie. To ja – wyszeptał.

Brama głośno zaskrzypiała, burząc idealną nocną ciszę. Spojrzał w górę na majaczące w ciemnościach wieże swojego domu. Widział w oknach zapalone światła. Lodowaty wiatr owionął mu zmęczoną twarz, wsypując uporczywy piasek pod powieki. Ruszył żwirowaną ścieżką, raz po raz powtarzając sobie punkty swojego planu i ewentualne możliwości, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Za każdym razem miał wrażenie, jakby coś mu umykało, ale nie potrafił dokładnie tego określić. Im intensywniej o tym myślał, tym trudniej było mu to załapać.

Wchodził do domu swego ojca z myślą, że więcej prawdopodobnie już tam nie wróci – przynajmniej nie z dobrymi dla innych intencjami. Tyle razy przekraczał te progi, miał tak wiele związanych z tym miejscem wspomnień, których próbował się za wszelką cenę wyprzeć. _Dopuszczał się zdrady na rodzinie._ Już wcześniej zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale dopiero teraz wydawało to się takie realne.

Nagły ruch na końcu ciemnego korytarza sprawił, że całe jego ciało napięło się jak struna. Ręka automatycznie powędrowała do obszernego rękawa szaty; chwycił różdżkę i wstrzymał oddech. Ciemny, duży kształt pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku – dopatrzył się w nim potężnej sylwetki Dołohowa. Skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie o Bułgarze i wręcz z przyjemnością skierował na niego różdżkę. Upewnił się, że jest poza zasięgiem jego wzroku i wyszeptał:

– _Confundus_.

Mężczyzna zachwiał się nieznacznie, po czym podniósł swoją rękę i z zakłopotaniem przesunął po swoich krótkich, szczecinowatych włosach. Rozejrzał się dookoła i zawrócił, patrząc w podłogę jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał. Malfoy wiedział, że Imperius w tej sytuacji byłoby o wiele lepszym rozwiązaniem, ale również bardziej niebezpiecznym – łatwiej było wykryć jego skutki, co mogło wzbudzić podejrzenia. To mu na razie musi wystarczyć. Jego niepokój rósł z każdym przebytym korytarzem i kondygnacją schodów – było za spokojnie. Poza Dołohowem nie napotkał żadnych przeszkód w postaci innych Śmierciożerców czy nawet służby, co wydawało mu się nadzwyczaj podejrzane. Kiedy w końcu dotarł do właściwych drzwi, wziął głęboki oddech, oparł się o nie czołem i przyłożył do chłodnego drewna dłonie.

_Otwórz się. Otwórz._ Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, czy dom posłucha go w tym przypadku. Był bardzo ostrożny – nie chciał pozostawiać po sobie żadnych śladów magicznych, które każdy wykwalifikowany czarodziej mógł z łatwością dostrzec. Po dłuższej chwili, kiedy nic się nie stało, zrezygnowany odsunął się i w akcie desperacji pociągnął za klamkę. Zamknięte. Czego on się spodziewał? Westchnął i wyciągnął różdżkę.

Zanim wypowiedział zaklęcie, nagłe kliknięcie zamka w tej wszechogarniającej ciszy sprawiło, że niemal podskoczył. Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, ukazując mu słabo oświetlony pokój, przypominający wyglądem gabinet. To tutaj były przechowywane wszystkie badania – z dala od więźniów, którzy mieścili się w podziemiach Malfoy Manor. Bezszelestnie podszedł do ogromnego biurka i zaczął kolejno przetrząsać szuflady. Wyciągnął i przeglądał na podłodze żółte aktówki. Nic.

Kiedy sięgał po następną, poczuł, że jedna z szuflad jest płytsza niż powinna być. Zaniepokojony przesunął po niej ręką, zapukał delikatnie w drewno i uśmiechnął się, kiedy usłyszał głuchy pogłos. Podwójne dno? _Ojcze, to takie mugolskie._ Cóż, najprostsze sposoby zawsze okazywały się najlepsze. Podważył delikatnie paznokciami cienką warstwę i sięgnął drugą ręką w głąb. Wyciągnął nieco pogniecioną aktówkę. Wiedział, że to ta. Zaczął naprędce kartkować. Przed oczami przelatywały mu numery, odręcznie i na szybko robione ilustracje, wykresy, duże ilości tekstu w kolumnach pisane różnymi charakterami pisma... i nagle coś go tknęło. Uczucie, którego nie potrafił zdefiniować. Zmarszczył brwi i ścisnął mocniej dokumenty. Jakiś strzęp czyjejś obecności wkradł się do jego umysłu. Czując się niewiarygodnie głupio, wyszeptał w nicość.

– _Pokaż mi._

Jego zmysły zostały wręcz zaatakowane obrazami i zapachami. Krótkie, szybkie sceny przelatywały przez jego umysł w tak szaleńczym tempie, że ledwo potrafił je w jakikolwiek sposób uporządkować. Krzywo pomalowane białe ściany, pomarszczone ręce ściskające aktówkę tak mocno, jak jego własne w tej chwili, męski, ochrypły głos wypowiadający zaklęcie. Poczuł delikatną woń stęchlizny, zaraz potem świeżo wypastowanej podłogi, usłyszał ciche odgłosy bosych stóp na jasnych, kamiennych płytach...

Otrząsnął się nagle. Rozejrzał się dookoła w szoku. Nikogo w zasięgu wzroku. Jego oddech był płytki, szybki; na plecach czuł skraplający się zimny pot.

Co... Co to było?

* * *

><p>– Ktoś mnie uprzedził.<p>

Harry, podobnie jak Snape, poderwał głowę z zaskoczenia. Z szokiem spojrzał na siedzącego przy kuchennym stole Malfoya, który w rękach ściskał szklankę z jakimś przezroczystym płynem.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał, przyglądając się podejrzliwie Ślizgonowi.

Malfoy z zamyśleniem zapatrzył się w zawartość szklanki, którą leniwie przelewał z jednego do drugiego brzegu.

– To, Potter, że prawdopodobnie nie byłem jedynym geniuszem postanawiającym wykraść super-tajne dokumenty z rezydencji mojego ojca. Ktoś mnie uprzedził. Której części nie rozumiesz?

– Malfoy... – zaczął ostrzegawczo.

– Dobra – machnął ręką. – Wyczułem czyjąś obecność. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie miałem. To było dziwne.

Snape sprawiał wrażenie zamyślonego. Zacisnął usta i zmarszczył brwi, w głębokim zastanowieniu patrząc na swoje złączone dłonie.

– Pamięć ciała – odezwał się niespodziewanie głębokim głosem. Zerknął na idealną kopię dokumentów leżącą spokojnie na obdrapanym stole. Nikt do tej pory nie odważył się ich otworzyć. Sama świadomość tego, co mogły w sobie zawierać mroziła im wszystkim krew w żyłach. – Magia pozostawia po sobie ślady. Ale jak?

Draco opróżnił szybko szklankę i momentalnie skrzywił się. Odłożył ją z cichym stuknięciem na blacie.

– Dom mi powiedział.

– Jeszcze raz, bo nie dosłyszałem... – zaczął ironicznie Harry. – Dom ci _powiedział_?

Malfoy spojrzał na niego i oparł się nonszalancko o oparcie krzesła, które zaskrzypiało w proteście.

– Potter, ty pieprzony ignorancie. Nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia o magii.

– Jeżeli coś insy–

– Spokój – przerwał Snape. – Niech mnie pan teraz uważnie posłucha, ponieważ nie zamierzam powtarzać tego po raz drugi – zwrócił się do Harry'ego ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku. Chłopakowi pod wpływem tego nieprzyjemnego spojrzenia przeszedł dreszcz po plecach. – Ród pana Malfoya należy do jednych z najstarszych w Anglii. Podobnie jak rezydencja, w której mieszkają. Jest powiązana z nimi magią, ciałem i krwią. Nie bez powodu mogiły członków rodzin znajdują się na jej terenie. Jest to naprawdę stara magia. Czarodzieje przywiązywali się do swoich domów, które dawały im ochronę. Ostrzegały przed nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwem, spełniały najważniejsze potrzeby. Oczywiście za odpowiednią zapłatą.

– Zapłatą? – powtórzył wyraźnie zaciekawiony. Tyle lat egzystował w czarodziejskim świecie, a mimo to nigdy nie słyszał nigdy czegoś podobnego. Uświadomienie sobie tego nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych odczuć.

– Karmiły się magią swoich mieszkańców. Również krwią, ale to już w wyszczególnionych przypadkach. Nie ma nic za darmo – odpowiedział, w zastanowieniu mrużąc oczy. – Uiściłeś zapłatę? – zwrócił się do Malfoya i niemal wywrócił oczami, gdy zauważył, że ten po raz kolejny nalewa alkoholu do swojej szklanki.

– Nie. Nie zażądał żadnej. Poza tym, jeszcze jedna rzecz wydała mi się dziwna – odrzekł, w skupieniu oceniając stan zapełnienia naczynia. Po chwili zastanowienia dolał jeszcze kilka kropel pod czujnym okiem Snape'a – nie napotkałem żadnych większych trudności, poza tym idiotą Dołohowem. Jakby dom pragnął mi pomóc.

– Chwila... – zaczął Harry po krótkim zastanowieniu. – To znaczy, że to samo mogę robić z Grimmauld Place? Prosić o przysługę?

– Nie. Nie jesteś powiązany z rodziną Blacków w wymagany sposób – odparł Snape, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. O co chodziło temu dzieciakowi?

– Ale ten dom został mi przepisany w spadku – wyjaśnił, jakby to było coś oczywistego. – To nie działa w ten sposób? – Dodał z nutką żalu w głosie.

– Krew i ciało, Potter – powiedział Malfoy; na jego ustach widniał dziwny, lubieżny uśmiech. – Krew. _Ciało_. Łapiesz?

Nagle Snape zerwał się ze swojego krzesła. Po krótkiej chwili niezdecydowania sięgnął ręką po dokumenty leżące między nim a młodym Ślizgonem. Przesunął długimi palcami po żółtej okładce, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając. Harry poczuł, jak jego żołądek zawiązuje się w supeł na ten widok i za nic nie potrafił oderwać wzroku.

– Zajmę się tymi badaniami. W tym czasie postarajcie się nie pozabijać na wzajem – powiedział, wykrzywiając usta. – A co do pana, panie Malfoy – zwrócił się do chłopaka z przekąsem – proszę mnie pozytywnie zaskoczyć i nie nawalić się tym razem.

Malfoy zasalutował za wychodzącym Severusem, a po chwili wylał zawartość szklanki wprost do swoich ust.

* * *

><p>– Jak to inni mieli w zwyczaju mawiać – jak zwykle najciemniej jest pod latarnią.<p>

– Hm?

– Z dostarczonych nam badań można było wywnioskować, że Śmierciożercy długo nie mogli wpaść na to, dlaczego Avada Kedavra jest tak skuteczna w swoim morderczym aspekcie. Dopóki nie wpadli na genialny pomysł.

– Mówisz o wiwisekcjach?

– Oczywiście. To było chore. Wyobrażasz sobie, że obserwowali tych biednych ludzi jak robaki pod lupą i rzucali na nich klątwy, by móc stwierdzić w jaki sposób oddziałują na ich organizmy?

– Merlinie...

– Wtedy zauważyli, że jest neurotoksyczna. Wypisali kilka substancji, czynników, które sprawiały że neurony w ludzkim ciele obumierały. Jedno szczególnie rzuciło nam się w oczy. I w końcu mogłem wkroczyć do akcji.

– Musiałeś być niewiarygodnie szczęśliwy. No, już. Przepraszam, nie chciałam być złośliwa. Tak więc?

– Polegaliśmy na przeczuciu. Później się okazało, że całkiem słusznie postąpiliśmy, chociaż nie obyło się bez zgrzytów... Wspominałem, że lubię ten twój uśmieszek?

* * *

><p>– Potter, do diabła, jesteś wężousty! – warknął Snape, przebierając nogami przez gęstą roślinność. – Czy naprawdę tak trudno przywołać jednego węża? Nawet to wykracza poza twoje marne możliwości?<p>

Harry wywrócił oczami. Jego pokłady cierpliwości, które nie były jakoś szczególnie obfite, zaczęły gwałtownie maleć w ciągu ostatniej godziny.

– Słuchaj, ja też nie jestem szczęśliwy, że zostałem zesłany do jakiejś cholernej puszczy akurat z tobą – zignorował mordercze spojrzenie mężczyzny. Po chwili westchnął. – Poza tym, to nie działa w ten sposób.

– To z łaski swojej spraw, żeby działało – burknął spod kurtyny czarnych włosów. Cholera, na dodatek jeszcze wdepnął w coś podejrzanego. Poziom jego irytacji - o ile to możliwe - wzrósł jeszcze bardziej. – Nie mam zamiaru spędzić tutaj całego dnia, mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż użeranie się z bachorem.

Harry czuł, że jeszcze chwila, a straci nad sobą panowanie. Zamiast tego zacisnął zęby i poprawił torbę na swoim ramieniu. Trochę zbyt gwałtownie, ponieważ dobiegł z niej dźwięk obijanych o siebie szklanych fiolek. Snape po raz kolejny na niego warknął. No świetnie. Jeszcze musi robić za tragarza. Jednak wolał nie marudzić, drażnienie Snape'a w takim nastroju nie było najlepszym pomysłem – ten mógł mu coś zrobić w afekcie. Tak więc ruszył za nim bez słowa, rozgarniając gałęzie. Usłyszał w okolicach swojego ucha irytujące bzyczenie. Machnął ręką, nieopatrznie uderzając się lekko po twarzy. Jak on nienawidził tych cholernych komarów! Na dodatek Snape odwrócił się w jego kierunku, wiedziony dźwiękiem uderzenia i przekleństwami dochodzącymi z ust Harry'ego. Chłopak zwalczył w sobie przeogromną ochotę przyłożenia mężczyźnie w nos za ten wyraz twarzy, który dobitnie sugerował mu, że jest idiotą.

– Nie możemy użyć zwykłego _Accio_? Dobra, wiem, wiem – wymamrotał, widząc powątpiewający wyraz twarzy Snape'a. – Lepiej nie drażnić węża – przedrzeźnił jego wcześniejsze słowa. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kiedy doszła do niego dwuznaczność tych słów.

Mógł pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że ta cała podróż w pewnych aspektach była całkiem zabawna. Widok byłego Ślizgona w tak abstrakcyjnym dla niego otoczeniu (puszcza w Południowej Ameryce, na boga! W tych szatach!) wprawiał go w niezwykle dobry nastrój. Jego wybujała wyobraźnia dawała się we znaki i ledwie powstrzymał śmiech.

– Co jest takie zabawne, Potter?

– Co? A, nic takiego – odrzekł wymijająco, próbując nie roześmiać się histerycznie. Przed oczami tańczył mu obraz Snape'a w hawajskiej koszuli i sandałach z białymi skarpetkami podciągniętymi pod kolana. Jak mugolski turysta. Powinien się leczyć, stanowczo.

Kompletnie stracił rachubę czasu. Czuł spływający pot z czoła, pleców, ramion, nóg. Wręcz topił się. Zaczęło mu nawet brakować pochmurnego i deszczowego klimatu Anglii. Kiedy był zajęty odganianiem rozhisteryzowanych i żądnych krwi komarów, Snape nagle kucnął. Harry ledwo wyhamował, prawie wpadając na niego.

– Jesteśmy blisko legowiska – oznajmił rzeczowym tonem, przesuwając delikatnie ręką po dziwnie uformowanym podłożu. Niedaleko leżały jeszcze świeże szczątki zwierzęcia, zapewne jakiegoś większego gryzonia. Harry skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

– No, to świetnie – odrzekł marudnie. – Teraz tylko pozostaje znalezienie gada, co robimy od przeszło paru godzin, a następnie ładnie poprosić o... Jasny gwint! – wrzasnął, gwałtownie się odwracając. Wpadł na Snape'a, którego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku i niewiele myśląc złapał go za przedramię odziane w czarną szatę. Ostatnie, co zobaczył, to rząd ostrych jak brzytwa zębów, zanim gwałtownie zerwał srebrny łańcuszek z szyi.

* * *

><p>– Pieprzone krokodyle! – wymamrotał, macając pod sobą podłoże. Był lekko nieprzytomny; podróżowanie na tak ogromną odległość świstoklikiem zawsze robiło mu papkę z mózgu. Na dodatek kręciło mu się w głowie i czuł mdłości.<p>

– Potter – usłyszał cichy, pełen tłumionej wściekłości głos.

Otworzył oczy. Wtedy zorientował się, że wcale nie dociskał twarzy do starego, wytartego dywanu znajdującego się na korytarzu Grimmauld Place 12. Nawet nie pachniał tak jak powinien. Zamiast zapachu stęchlizny i kurzu do jego nosa wdarła się woń ziół pomieszana z inną, znacznie przyjemniejszą i za nic nie potrafił jej zidentyfikować. Po chwili poczuł jak silne dłonie chwytają jego ramiona i odpychają od ciemnego i miękkiego kształtu, na którym leżał. Ten nagły ruch sprawił, że jego żołądek wykonał salto. Docisnął dłoń do ust i wymamrotał niewyraźnie:

– Zaraz rzygnę.

– I wzajemnie – Snape łypnął na niego spode łba. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak wściekłego. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, mężczyzna wstał i gwałtownie otrzepał swoje szaty. Harry, teraz leżący u stóp Snape'a, przewrócił się na plecy. Dziwne było oglądać go z tej perspektywy, tak górującego nad nim. Wydawał się ogromny i bardzo groźny, jednak ten widok wywołał skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego.

– Widzę, że humor panu dopisuje, panie Potter?

– Żebyś widział swoją minę! – Złapał się za pobolewający od śmiechu brzuch, a Snape najeżył się jeszcze bardziej. Stłumił w sobie chęć kopnięcia leżącego dzieciaka.

– Krokodyle, Potter? To spowodowało atak paniki u naszego bohatera czarodziejskiego świata?

– Hej, to nie ja pomyliłem legowiska węża z jakimś innym, należącym do przerośniętej jaszczurki! – Uniósł dłonie w parodii obrony. Dalej nie potrafił opanować histerycznego śmiechu, co wybitnie irytowało Snape'a; zacisnął usta i zmrużył oczy.

– Nie pomyliłem – powiedział zimnym głosem. – Wyskoczył znikąd.

– To tym bardziej nie powinieneś mieć mi za złe – odparł Harry już spokojniej. Wziął głęboki oddech. Od tego nagłego ataku wesołości rozbolały go policzki. Zaczął niezgrabnie gramolić się z podłogi. To był błąd, ponieważ znowu poczuł, jak cofa mu się dzisiejsze śniadanie i zachwiał się. Przez krótki moment wydawało mu się, że mężczyzna zrobił ruch, jakby chciał podać mu dłoń. Zamrugał ze zdziwienia, ale Snape stał już niewzruszony niczym posąg na swoim miejscu. Pięknie, na dodatek ma omamy. – Wręcz powinieneś mi dziękować. Widziałeś jego zęby?

Snape nie odpowiedział na to pytanie, ani tym bardziej nie podziękował; zamiast tego posłał mu niezbyt przyjemne spojrzenie. Harry nawet się zbytnio nie przejął – pomimo absurdalności całej sytuacji było... inaczej. Lepiej. Już prawie zapomniał, jak to jest.

– Żadnych postępów. Ale czego mogłem się spodziewać? – wycedził Snape. Widać tylko jemu nie było do śmiechu, czego chłopak kompletnie nie rozumiał. Czy ten gość ciągle musiał chodzić taki spięty?

– Ej, spokojnie, coś wymyślimy – powiedział Harry. Czuł się niewiarygodnie głupio; dalej nie potrafił zetrzeć szerokiego uśmiechu z twarzy. Nawet Snape dziwnie się mu przyglądał.

Pewnie podejrzewał, że przy lądowaniu mocno uderzył się w głowę. I zapewne tak było.

– Jakbyś nie zauważył, mamy dość ograniczony czas. Liczy się każda godzina – _cholera, naprawdę był zły_ – a teraz byliśmy tak blisko...

– Luz, najwyżej okradniemy zoo. Chyba nie zauważą, że brakuje im jednego węża, prawda? – zażartował, choć trochę próbując rozładować atmosferę między nimi. – O... o ile tam będzie? – dokończył już ciszej i jakby mniej pewnie.

Snape spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.

* * *

><p>– Nie... nie zrobiliście tego!<p>

– Mówisz o wycieczce do mugolskiego zoo? Czemu nie? Jedno z najbardziej dziwacznych przeżyć mojego życia. Merlinie, żebyś widziała swoją minę!

– Nie, nie wierzę... Ale z drugiej strony to genialny pomysł! Czemu wcześniej na to nie wpadliście?

– Severus nie wiedział co to jest zoo. A ja nie wziąłem tego pod uwagę – dla mnie to było coś normalnego, ale przecież on był czarodziejem i nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszał. No i byłem przekonany, sam nie wiem czemu... że mnie nie posłucha, albo wyśmieje.

– Aż tak brałeś pod uwagę jego zdanie?

– Tylko jego. Sam do końca tego nie rozumiem. Zdanie przyjaciół mogłem rozważać, mieć gdzieś... ale tutaj było inaczej. Po pewnym czasie zauważyłem, że zacząłem zmieniać do niego swój stosunek już wcześniej, w szkole.

– Ale dlaczego? Mówiłeś, że go nie znosiłeś.

– Widzisz, Deirdre... wydawał się być jedyną realną osobą w tym wszystkim. Tak, wiem, dziwnie to brzmi. Pozwól mi wytłumaczyć. Severus był prawdziwy w tym, co robił. Nie znosił mnie – pokazywał mi to, nie silił się na uprzejmość ze względu na to, że jestem Wybrańcem. Nie miał w sobie tej obrzydliwej maniery, co większość czarodziejów. Chyba on jedyny widział, kim jestem naprawdę – dzieciakiem, który wdepnął w wielkie gówno. A nie jakimś bóstwem, wybawicielem, osobą wszechwiedzącą... dla innych moja blizna była jakimś wyznacznikiem. On jedyny nie patrzył na mnie przez jej pryzmat. To paradoks – osoba, która szczerze cię nie znosi, jako jedyna traktuje cię jak człowieka. Niezły rozrzut, co?

– Przez to zacząłeś go lubić?

– No gdzie. Dalej był draniem. Ale jedno muszę przyznać – zacząłem go szanować.

– Strasznie to pokręcone, wiesz, Harry?

– Ludzie to kochają.

– Tak, bardzo zabawne. Złośliwiec. Ale wróćmy do waszej... wyprawy. Jedno szczególnie mnie interesuje – skoro nie wiedział, co to jest zoo, jak przystał na twoją propozycję?

– To jest dziwne. Ponieważ ja tylko zażartowałem, prawda? On mimo wszystko to podchwycił i spytał, co to takiego jest zoo i dlaczego niby mają tam być węże. No to powiedziałem. Myślałem, że mnie udusi gołymi rękoma. Całe szczęście potrafię szybko biegać.

– Ale dlaczego?

– No, słuchaj – mieliśmy sporo pieprzenia się z wyprawą do Ameryki Południowej, tymczasem okazuje się, że rozwiązanie problemu jest tuż pod naszym nosem. Na dodatek te krokodyle-mutanty. Wiedziałaś, że magiczna odmiana jest większa i bardzo jadowita? Nie byłabyś wściekła?

* * *

><p>Od momentu opuszczenia Grimmauld Place Snape nie odezwał się ani razu. A Harry z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej się denerwował. Ile jeszcze zamierza udawać obrażonego? Dobra, jego błąd, że nie powiedział od razu o tym cholernym zoo, ale do ciężkiej anielki – kompletnie o tym zapomniał! Że coś takiego w ogóle istnieje! Poza tym, skąd miał wiedzieć, że jego pomysł zostanie zaakceptowany? A jeżeli wcale nie było tam Tajpana*, to co wtedy?<p>

Syknął i roztarł sobie bolące miejsce na dole pleców. Co jak co, ale Snape nawet w czasie ataku dzikiej furii potrafił bezbłędnie rzucać zaklęcia żądlące.

Walcząc z uporczywym wrażeniem deja-vu wgapił się w punkt między łopatkami mężczyzny. Mugolskie miasta rozpoczynały drugie życie, nocne życie, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Kluby nęciły swoimi kolorowymi neonami, bary szybkiej obsługi zapachami; wszędzie widział grupki młodych ludzi w najróżniejszych, wielokolorowych strojach. Poprzysiągł sobie, że jak tylko ta cała wojna się skończy, od razu obejrzy wszystkie interesujące go miejsca. Doświadczy wszystkiego, co mu nieznane. Na pewno.

Czasami zazdrościł bezproblemowego życia niektórym ludziom. Mugole nie mieli najmniejszego pojęcia o Voldemorcie, Śmierciożercach i ich chorych badaniach; nie wiedzieli, że również na nich czai się wielkie niebezpieczeństwo.

Byli tacy ślepi. Tak cudownie nieświadomi.

Kiedy tylko znaleźli się w środku, Harry nie marzył o niczym innym, jak tylko o swoim zagraconym łóżku umieszczonym w klaustrofobicznej i ciemnej klitce. To był kolejny naprawdę długi dzień, a gwałtowna zmiana klimatów (jak i sama podróż) odbiła się na jego zdrowiu – głowa pękała mu na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Wręcz powłóczył nogami, próbując nadążyć za energicznym krokiem Snape'a. Był tak zmęczony, że prawie potknął się o leżącego i ogłuszonego ochroniarza. Cóż. Ślizgon naprawdę był zły, skoro tak potraktował biednego mężczyznę. Mógł być delikatniejszy, prawda?

– Snape?

Cisza.

– Snape.

– Profesor Snape.

– Nie jesteś moim profesorem. Skończyłem szkołę – odburknął Harry.

Nie odpowiedział.

– Nudzi mi się. Powiedz coś.

Mężczyzna posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

– Zamknij się. Nie jestem twoją rozrywką.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przyspieszył kroku i szedł z nim teraz ramię w ramię.

– Ale zawsze możemy porozmawiać. Pracujemy razem, prawda? To trochę dziwne, że siedzimy nad jednym projektem i prawie w ogóle nie odzywamy się do siebie.

Snape wyglądał, jakby ktoś podsunął pod jego nos coś wyjątkowo obrzydliwego.

– Wybacz, Potter, ale mimo sprzyjających okoliczności nie podejmę wyzwania polegającego na próbie odbycia rozmowy z twoją osobą.

– Ale już to zrobiłeś – zaryzykował Harry. Poczuł maleńkie ukłucie satysfakcji, kiedy mężczyzna zacisnął ze złości wargi. Po chwili dodał: – Wiem, że nie uważasz mnie za dobrego kompana do rozmowy, ale–

– Potter… – zaczął ostrzegawczo.

– To cisza. Nienawidzę jej – wtrącił na granicy szeptu. Starał się nie brzmieć przepraszająco, co niezbyt mu wyszło. Snape odwrócił od niego wzrok i spojrzał przed siebie. Nic nie powiedział. Harry poczuł się dziwnie nieswojo, nie słysząc szyderczej odpowiedzi po ponownym wyznaniu jednego z jego największych lęków. Sam do końca nie wiedział, czemu mu to wszystko mówił. Nie oczekiwał zrozumienia od tego człowieka, prawda? Przez to długie zamknięcie w domu kompletnie oszalał, zdecydowanie.

Obserwował w milczeniu, jak mężczyzna sunie oświeconym końcem różdżki po tabliczkach umieszczonych pod wielkimi terrariami. Chłopak do tej pory nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jak zamierzają przekonać najbardziej jadowitego węża na świecie, by dał im trochę swojej trucizny. Zadanie wydawało mu się nie tyle co nierealne, co po prostu śmieszne.

– Kiedy miałem jedenaście lat, udało mi się wepchnąć mojego kuzyna do terrarium ogromnego pytona.

Sam siebie próbował przekonać, że pod zimnym spojrzeniem Snape'a mógł dostrzec na jego twarzy cień złośliwego uśmiechu.

* * *

><p>*Tajpany to najbardziej jadowite węże znane ludziom - ich jad działa silnie neurotoksycznie. Co prawda nie występują w Ameryce Południowej, ale dowiedziałam się o tym już po fakcie ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Beta: Sandwich, dziękuję :*

* * *

><p>— Uspokój się — rozbrzmiał cichy głos w ciemnym korytarzu.<p>

_Sucho, karcąco, z powątpiewaniem, chrapliwie, nagle…_

Harry wziął kilka głębokich haustów powietrza — jego płuca były tak bardzo zmęczone i obciążone tym wszystkim. Zablokowane. Próbował sobie wyobrazić, jak przekłuwa wielką igłą każde z osobna, doznając ulgi i uwalniając je od gęstej mazi, która się w nich nagromadziła…

— To nie takie proste — wymamrotał żałośnie, zsuwając się po ścianie. Czuł wyżłobienia boazerii wbijające mu się w plecy. Wplótł drżące palce we włosy, wilgotne już od potu.

Nie pomagało, nie doznawał ukojenia, nie chciało przejść…

— Oddychaj.

— Oddycham, do cholery! — warknął w stronę ciemnej sylwetki. Histeryczne nuty wkradły się do jego głosu, czego tak bardzo nie chciał.

_Po co tu przyszedł? Niech sobie pójdzie, błagam, niech mnie zostawi w spokoju, niech bierze przykład z innych i udaje, że nie widzi… Odwróć się i nie wracaj, nie mów do mnie…_

— Spokojnie.

— Nie mów mi, co mam robić! — Zacisnął boleśnie dłonie na włosach. — Czemu? Czemu mi to wszystko mówisz? — Zwrócił się do Snape'a. Głos zdawał się odmawiać posłuszeństwa, za co miał ochotę wymierzyć sobie policzek.

— Jako trzęsąca się kupa gówna na niewiele się przydasz.

Harry usłyszał ciche, stłumione przez dywan kroki. Podniósł głowę.

— Ale jak…

— Tupiesz jak słoń — przerwał mu Snape. — Wiesz, ile hałasu robisz?

— Nie zwracałem na to szczególnej uwagi — burknął Gryfon, czując wstyd. — Jeszcze nigdy cię tu nie widziałem. Po co przylazłeś?

— Nie tym tonem, Potter — powiedział mężczyzna, stając w snopie światła dobiegającego z małego okna na końcu korytarza. Pomimo tych słów jego głos nie brzmiał surowo. — Chciałbym, żebyś coś zobaczył.

Harry westchnął, zdjął okulary i przetarł zmęczone oczy.

— Coś? To znaczy?

— Rozpracowałem strukturę. I mam pewien pomysł — odrzekł spokojnie, jak do dziecka.

Harry nawet nie miał siły czuć urazy. Podniósł głowę i zobaczywszy dużą plamę górującej nad nim ciemnej sylwetki, poczuł się dziwnie mały i bezbronny. Zdusił w sobie irracjonalną chęć objęcia kolan ramionami.

— Coś szybko ci poszło. — Wiedział, że znowu mówi bez sensu. Oczywiście, że nie musiał nad tym długo siedzieć, miał przecież gotowce w postaci badań śmierciożerców.

— Potter…

— Dobra, chwila. Poczekaj — przerwał mu szybko Harry i z małym stęknięciem wygramolił spod ściany. Przetarł okulary brzegiem o wiele za dużej na niego bluzy i ponownie założył je na nos. Czuł, jak ciepło rozprzestrzenia się w jego skostniałych kończynach. Eliksir zaczynał działać. I jakikolwiek Bóg mu świadkiem, że jeszcze nigdy nie doznał takiej ulgi jak właśnie teraz.

Niezdarnie minął Snape'a, przypadkiem ocierając się o niego ramieniem. Mężczyzna skrzywił się i natychmiast potarł miejsce, gdzie Potter śmiał go dotknąć.  
>Pchnął drzwi od swojego pokoju, czując na sobie baczny wzrok profesora. Jego palce nie chciały współpracować przy rozpinaniu suwaka kieszeni kurtki, a ciepło rozlało się po jego piersi, następnie szyi i twarzy. Nie wiedział, czy ma to przypisać działaniu eliksiru czy raczej dziwnemu uczuciu, które towarzyszyło mu zawsze, kiedy znajdował się pod bystrym spojrzeniem Mistrza Eliksirów. Wymacał prostokątny kształt pudełka i naprędce schował do tylnej kieszeni luźnych i znoszonych spodni.<p>

— Skąd masz te mugolskie świństwo?

— Pamiętasz, jak w przypływie wściekłości ogłuszyłeś dozorcę? — Harry odwrócił się do niego z małym uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach. Brwi Snape'a wystrzeliły w górę.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że okradłeś…

— To nie była kradzież — obruszył się. — Właściwie to wyświadczyłem mu przysługę. I tak nie powinien palić. Widziałeś jaki jest wielki? Przy jego wadze grozi to ryzykiem zawału. — Spuścił głowę zmieszany i jednocześnie zły. Nie miał żadnego obowiązku tłumaczyć się ze swoich postępowań. Nie przed nim. Przeczesał dłonią przydługie i splątane włosy.

— To nie oznacza, że i ty masz się truć, Potter.

— Powiedziała to osoba, która codziennie wdycha niewyobrażalną ilość oparów pieprzonych eliksirów…

— Język, Potter — uciął stanowczo Snape. Harry poczuł, jak na jego twarz wpływa głupi uśmiech niedowierzania. Coś na kształt dumy zaczęło pęcznieć w jego piersi.

— Ej, za każdym razem, kiedy skończą ci się argumenty, zamierzasz czepiać się mojego sposobu wysławiania?

Mężczyzna odwrócił się na pięcie i teraz Harry miał idealny widok na jego wyraźnie spięte barki. Czy on zawsze musiał wyglądać jakby połknął kij od szczotki? Snape ruszył przed siebie w kierunku schodów.

— Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. Bezczelny — prychnął, jednocześnie dając znak ręką, by chłopak za nim pospieszył.

— Pogódź się z przegraną. Czepialski — zaśmiał się cicho. Odgłosy energicznych kroków na schodach skutecznie zagłuszyły mrukliwą odpowiedź profesora. Harry coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że w niektórych kwestiach są do siebie niezwykle podobni. Żaden z nich nie dawał za wygraną i jego słowo zawsze musiało być ostatnie. Było to niezwykle irytujące. Słowne bitwy z tym człowiekiem sprawiały, że czuł się… _inaczej._ Jakby wytrącony z marazmu.  
>Jego rozmyślania przerwał głos Rona, dobiegający z kuchni.<p>

— …lepiej go nie drażnij.

W tej samej chwili usłyszał zirytowane prychnięcie.

— Weasley, doceniam twoją troskę, ale bądź rad… — Drugi głos z pewnością należał do Malfoya.

— Albo drażnij. Może cię uwali i będziemy mieli święty spokój. Całe szczęście jest jadowity.

Harry niemalże oczami wyobraźni widział, jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel wzrusza ramionami.

Malfoy zaśmiał się cicho.

— Na tym polega cała zabawa.

— Swoją drogą, skąd wytrzasnąłeś gumową mysz?

— Transmutowałem, geniuszu.

— Fuszerka — stłumione burknięcie. — Tak w ogóle, to nie powinieneś teraz pracować z Hermioną nad świstoklikiem?

— Ach, masz na myśli „z twoją dziewczyną"? Wiesz, Weasley, po kilku godzinach spędzonych na odwalaniu ciężkiej roboty, dodatkowo w wyjątkowo _ciasnym_pomieszczeniu, każdy potrzebuje chwili na zaczerpnięcie oddechu…

— MALFOY!

Następnie Harry usłyszał serię trzasków i podejrzanych dźwięków, które sugerowały gwałtowne uderzenie ciała o drewnianą podłogę. Najwidoczniej nie tylko on musiał się użerać z wychowankami domu Węży. Odkąd Malfoy przyłączył się do ich grupy, coraz częściej był mimowolnym świadkiem słownych utarczek między nim a swoimi przyjaciółmi. Ta myśl była w pewien sposób pocieszająca.

Harry odchrząknął, próbując skupić na sobie uwagę Snape'a.

— Malfoy i Hermiona pracują ze sobą?

Severus spojrzał na niego przez ramię, w jego oczach zabłysło coś na kształt niezrozumienia.

— Od wczoraj. Pomysł Dumbledore'a. Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie wiedziałeś? Czy twój orzeszek, potocznie zwany mózgiem, ma problemy z czymś tak oczywistym jak pojmowanie rzeczywistości?

W Harrym się zagotowało. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że między nim a Snape'em znajduje się gruba szyba, przez którą nie mógł nic zrobić. Język nie chciał się rozplątać i uformować odpowiedniej riposty. Obserwował, jak długie palce wyjmują różdżkę z rękawa, a następnie chwytają ją mocno i spomiędzy nich wylatują malutkie iskierki wypowiedzianego zaklęcia. Drzwi od piwnicy skrzypnęły cicho, ukazując rząd długich schodów.  
>O kilka sekund za późno, Harry wymamrotał:<p>

— Siedź cicho.

— Panie Potter. — Snape pokręcił lekko głową. — Zamierza mnie pan uciszać za każdym razem, kiedy skończą się panu marne odpowiedzi?

Chłopak przygryzł wargi w próbie powstrzymania się od rzucenia przekleństwa na tego drania. Tylko on potrafił tak manipulować jego nastrojem i wytrącać go z równowagi. Westchnął z rezygnacją i zaczął schodzić po kamiennych stopniach. Krótkim machnięciem różdżki zamknął za sobą drzwi z cichym trzaskiem.

* * *

><p>— Harry… mam wrażenie, że ciągle pomijasz jedną bardzo ważną kwestię.<p>

— Mianowicie…?

— Dumbledore'a. Rozmawiamy już dość długo, jakbyś nie zauważył, a dopiero teraz o nim wspomniałeś.

— Bo nie ma o czym wspominać.

— To była znacząca postać w twoim życiu, o ile się nie mylę.

— Uwielbiam twoje, jakby nie patrzeć udane, próby wyciągnięcia ode mnie informacji…

— Mogę to samo powiedzieć o twojej zdolności wymigiwania się od odpowiedzi. Ważysz słowa. Co się podziało z tym mówiącym wszystko, co mu ślina na język przyniesie i raptownym młodzieńcem, o którym tak bardzo lubisz opowiadać?

— Miał praktyki u samego mistrza.

— Widać humor ci dopisuje. Więc?

— Więc?

— Dumbledore, Harry. Czemu nie chcesz o nim mówić?

— Ludzie nie lubią wspominać swoich porażek. Zgaduję, że i ty masz kilka w zanadrzu. I daję sobie rękę uciąć, że też nie lubisz o nich rozpowiadać.

— Zależy co możesz uznać za swoją porażkę.

— Pomyślmy… Pokładanie w kimś zaufania?

— Ludzie mówili, zresztą chyba całkiem słusznie, że był dla ciebie prawie jak rodzina. Dziadek? Ojciec? Coś w tym stylu. Naprawdę musiał nadszarpnąć swój wizerunek, skoro już mu nie ufasz.

— Wizerunek? Do czego pijesz, Deirdre? Posiadał ogromne ilości przydatnych informacji, my natomiast nie, więc mógł nami sterować jak tylko… ach, i tu mnie masz. Poddaję się.

_Śmiech_

— Kochany, na tym polega moja praca.

* * *

><p>— Nadążasz?<p>

— Oczywiście, że nadążam! — Harry potarł skronie, czując nadchodzący uciążliwy ból głowy. — Potrzebuję chwili. To ty tak wszystko pokrętnie tłumaczysz, zamiast przejść do konkretów.

Snape docisnął dłoń do czoła i w geście znużenia przesunął ją w dół twarzy, zatrzymując na wąskich ustach. Harry, czując się niewiarygodnie zmieszanym, zaczął skrobać paznokciem zaschnięty brud na blacie drewnianego stołu.

— Mam na myśli, że im prawdopodobnie wcale nie chodziło o zaklęcie. Prędzej o eliksir.

— Doskonale wiem, co masz na myśli! — warknął Harry. Spojrzał na wysoką sylwetkę przed sobą. Snape stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami na piersi i patrzył na niego… dziwnie. Podejrzliwie. Czuł się jak robak pod lupą. Był bacznie obserwowany od dłuższego czasu. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę już o wiele wcześniej. Uczucie zaniepokojenia prawie nim wstrząsnęło. Profesor skrócił dystans między nimi w kilku krokach.

— Nie wątpię — odrzekł mężczyzna głębokim głosem, przepełnionym nieznaną mu dotąd emocją. — Jednak mam wrażenie, że ciągle ci coś umyka. Jakbyś nie potrafił się skupić. — Pochylił się nad stołem, kładąc dłonie na blacie tuż przed chłopakiem. Harry odkrył z przerażeniem, że jego własne zaczęły się trząść. Przez umysł przebiegło mu wspomnienie szkolnych lat, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów wypowiadał swoje kąśliwe uwagi na jego temat. Był zamknięty między ciałem Snape'a a krzesłem, na którym siedział. Próbował stłumić w sobie chęć ucieczki. — Czyżby działo się tak przez notoryczny ból głowy? — wycedził spomiędzy zębów, zniżając głowę. Jego długie włosy prawie muskały policzki chłopaka. Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze do płuc i odwrócił głowę. — Spójrz na mnie, Potter — powiedział mężczyzna na granicy szeptu. Harry poczuł ciepły oddech na policzku. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy zimne opuszki palców dotknęły jego brody. Silna dłoń profesora zwróciła jego twarz ku sobie. Serce Harry'ego zaczęło szaleńczo bić. Jego strach można było _poczuć_, nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Nie śmiał podnieść wzroku, zamiast tego wpatrywał się w czarne, małe guziczki widniejące na przedzie szaty mężczyzny. Zauważył wściekle pulsującą żyłę na jego szyi, przez co irracjonalnie zbierało mu się na histeryczny śmiech. — Potter.

Zabrzmiało to jak groźba. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i z duszą na ramieniu spojrzał w oczy Snape'a. Jego serce na tę jedną chwilę zamarło.

Wpatrywał się w ciemne, niemalże czarne oczy. Widział w nich coś na kształt niedowierzania i wściekłości. Z tej odległości mógł dostrzec każdą zmarszczkę, każde najmniejsze przebarwienie na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów. Nozdrza wielkiego i krzywego nosa rozszerzyły się, jakby próbowały wychwycić jakąś woń.

— Powinienem się domyślić wcześniej — powiedział cicho. Harry za nic nie potrafił rozszyfrować tonu jego głosu. Nigdy nie mówił do niego w taki sposób. Poczuł, jak dłoń, wcześniej trzymająca jego brodę, przesuwa się na kark. Była wręcz lodowata. Wstrząsnęły nim dreszcze, a serce znowu powróciło do szaleńczego tempa.  
>Nagle poczuł, że ta sama ręka chwyta go mocno za tył luźnej koszulki i ciągnie do góry. Napięty materiał wpił się w jego gardło i natychmiast wstał, przewracając krzesło. Zdążył jedynie stęknąć z bólu, zanim usłyszał niski, groźny głos. — Panie Potter… chyba już wcześniej wspominałem, jak bardzo mi zależy na tym, by pan coś zobaczył?<p>

— Snape, co ty… — wykrztusił w szoku. Nie spodziewał się tego. Mężczyzna popchnął go mocno w stronę składziku znajdującego się na tyłach pracowni. Nogi Harry'ego plątały się, odmawiając posłuszeństwa, ale silna dłoń wciąż trzymała tył jego koszulki. Nie potrafił w żaden sposób zaprotestować czy oprzeć się. Sparaliżował go strach. _Co on wyprawia?_  
>Mężczyzna pchnął drewniane drzwi i machnął różdżką. Zimne, niebieskawe światło rozlało się po małym pomieszczeniu, ukazując rząd szafek wypełnionych różnymi buteleczkami i słoikami.<p>

— Można powiedzieć, że przeprowadziłem mały wywiad wśród naszych współpracowników… — Snape wyszeptał mu wściekle do ucha. Harry nadal nie potrafił wykonać żadnego ruchu. Dopiero mocna dłoń skierowała jego głowę w stronę dziwnie opustoszałej półki. Od razu ją rozpoznał. Już tak wiele razy do niej zaglądał. Uczucie winy spłynęło mu po plecach. — Odkryłem zadziwiającą rzecz — kontynuował czarodziej. — Początkowo byłem święcie przekonany, że półka z eliksirem Uspokajającym jest regularnie opróżniana przez _wszystkich_członków Zakonu. Możesz się jedynie domyślać mojego zdziwienia, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że właściwie tylko jedna osoba miała udział w tym precedensie. Mianowicie ty.

Oddech Harry'ego stał się jeszcze cięższy. Zebrał się w sobie i próbował oderwać od Snape'a.

— To nie była kradzież! Sam mówiłeś, że są to eliksiry do naszej dyspozycji! Pamiętam dokładnie!

Poczuł, jak palce mocno zaciskają się na jego włosach, prawie je wyrywając. Przez zaciśnięte gardło wydobył się odgłos bólu. Szarpnął się po raz kolejny, próbując uwolnić z żelaznego uścisku.

— Tu nie chodzi o kradzież! — mężczyzna prawie wykrzyczał te słowa. — Zdajesz sobie sprawię, co sobie zrobiłeś? Bóle głowy, trudności w skupieniu się, źrenice… trudność w skoordynowaniu ruchów ciała… Powinienem się wcześniej domyślić! Naprawdę jesteś aż tak głupi, czy robisz to sobie specjalnie?

— Opamiętaj się! — wrzasnął Harry, łokciem odpychając się od Snape'a. Usłyszał ciche syknięcie. W końcu był wolny. Wykorzystał tę trwającą ułamki sekund chwilę, by strząsnąć rękę ze swojego karku i obrócić się gwałtownie. Potarł bolące miejsce na tyle głowy i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na mężczyznę. Przerażenie w jednym momencie ustąpiło wzburzeniu.

Snape opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała i zacisnął pięści tak, że aż zbielały mu knykcie. Jego klatka piersiowa falowała od ciężkiego oddechu.

— Ty… masz mi jeszcze czelność mówić… Głupi bachorze! Na nic się nie przydasz ze spieprzonym układem nerwowym!

— Przydasz, nie przydasz… tak, wiem. Tylko o to wszystkim chodzi. O moją użyteczność w tym całym cyrku. Wiesz co, Snape? Wal się. Mam serdecznie dość. — Machnął ręką i próbował go wyminąć. Jednak ten tak skutecznie zastąpił mu drogę, że prawie zarył nosem o jego ramię.

— Nie wyjdziesz stąd, dopóki nie porozmawiamy.

Harry był pewien, że gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, już dawno leżałby na podłodze martwy. Jednak otrząsnął się i ignorując szaleńcze bicie serca, próbował odepchnąć starszego czarodziej od drzwi. Bezskutecznie. Westchnął zrezygnowany.

— Zabawne, że mówi to osoba, która wcześniej…

Snape najeżył się.

— Nawet nie waż się pyskować, szczeniaku.

— Będę mówił jak chcę i co chcę! Nie jesteś już moim profesorem, nie masz nade mną żadnej władzy. — Usłyszał ironiczne prychnięcie, co rozjuszyło go jeszcze bardziej. — Myślisz, że nie wiedziałem o skutkach ubocznych? Za jakiego idiotę mnie masz? Tylko ty… ty… nie rozumiesz… — Czuł, że jeszcze chwila i nie wytrzyma. Jego pięść drżała. Modlił się, by nie stracić do końca resztek swojego opanowania. — Nieważne. Zejdź mi z drogi, Snape.

— Nie rozumiem, czego? — powtórzył cicho, a usta wykrzywiły się w pobłażliwym uśmiechu.

Harry nie wytrzymał.

* * *

><p>— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że… Nie, to niemożliwe…<p>

— Że rozkwasiłem nos mojego byłemu profesorowi? Owszem. Mogę ci zdradzić, że to był pierwszy i zarazem nie ostatni raz.

— Ale… Merlinie, musiał być wściekły! I jeszcze żyjesz? Co zrobiłeś potem?

— Postąpiłem jak prawdziwy gryfon. Spieprzyłem z miejsca zdarzenia jakby co najmniej sto diabłów mnie goniło.

— Nie powinieneś tego robić. Miał rację.

— Oczywiście, że miał rację. Ale on jedyny potrafił mnie wyprowadzić z równowagi, co już wcześniej wspomniałem. Zauważ, że wtedy już byłem pod działaniem eliksiru. Nawet on nie podziałał.

— A kolejny raz był...?

— Niedługi czas po tym wydarzeniu. Tym razem mi oddał, co wywiązało dość dziwną i niespodziewaną reakcję łańcuchową.

— I wtedy również miał rację?

— Widzisz, Deirdre… nie do końca. Często się sprzeczaliśmy. Ba, właściwie przez cały czas.

— Nie wiedziałam nic o twoim… uzależnieniu. Nikt nie wiedział.

— Kolejna słabość, porażka, o której nie lubi się mówić wprost. Poza tym, jakie uzależnienie? Byłem… przyzwyczajony. Po prostu. I trochę nadużywałem w tamtym momencie eliksiru, ale normalnie nie wykraczałem poza dopuszczalną dawkę.

— Dzienną? Czy może tygodniową? Typowe tłumaczenie osoby będącej pod wpływem nałogu. Harry, jak do tego doszło?

— Kiedy… ciężko powiedzieć. Koszmary męczyły mnie praktycznie od zawsze. Chyba od tego się zaczęło. Skończyłem szkołę, znalazłem się w zamknięciu, zaczynało mi odbijać… Każdy by sfiksował, prawda? Byłem ich asem w rękawie na ten szczególny moment. Poza tym niewiele tam działałem, a tak bardzo chciałem… Ale… nie miałem ogromnego doświadczenia w walce jak aurorzy, nie byłem zdolny jak Hermiona, ani takim dobrym strategiem jak Ron. Ciągle… niewystarczający, za młody i zbyt cenny. Potem zaginięcie Tonks... Po jakimś czasie Remus odnalazł jej aurorską pelerynę kilka mil dalej od miejsca domniemanego uprowadzenia… Była cała poszarpana i we krwi. Myśleliśmy, że nie żyje. Obwiniałem się. O dużo rzeczy się obwiniałem. Żyłem w ogromnym stresie.

— W to nie wątpię. Ale to nie było zbyt dobre rozwiązanie, nie uważasz?

— Teraz to widzę. Merlinie, ile problemów zdrowotnych się przez to nabawiłem. Gdybym jeszcze dłużej się faszerował tym gównem, zapewne nie byłbym wstanie utrzymać różdżki w ręku. Jednak wtedy… miałem to gdzieś. Liczyła się chwila. W następnej równie dobrze mogłem już nie żyć. Nie myślałem o przyszłości. Bałem się jej.

— Bałeś?

— Oczywiście. Wszystko wydawało się takie ogromne i przerażające. Nie do rozwiązania. Ta cała sprawa przerastała mnie. Codziennie dusiła mnie chęć ucieczki od tego wszystkiego. Ale nie mogłem — byłem zobowiązany.

— To musiała być dla ciebie niezwykła próba charakteru.

— To było moje życie. To mnie ukształtowało.

— Słucham?

— Chodzi mi o to, że… Mimo wszystko, innego życia sobie nie wyobrażam. Trochę to smutne, przecież każdy zasługuje na to, co najlepsze. Ja zbyt wielu dobrych momentów w swoim życiu nie miałem. No, bo jak? A kiedy trafiła się okazja, by poczuć się chociaż trochę szczęśliwym, gdy pojawiło się jakikolwiek zainteresowanie moją osobą — brałem co tylko można.

* * *

><p>— Niech cię szlag, Snape.<p>

W akcie desperacji kopnął drzwi od pracowni. Nic. Żadnej reakcji. Jedynie głuchy pogłos potoczył się po kamiennych ścianach podziemi. Był już zmęczony kolejną próbą… właśnie, czego? Porozumienia? Wyjaśnienia? _Przeprosin?_ Ten pełen bezsensownej dumy idiota siedział zamknięty od kilku godzin w pracowni i nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszło, by wyściubić (_ogromny, krzywy i brzydki_) nos ze swojej kryjówki. Powiadomił go jedynie — zresztą niezbyt przyjemnie — o tym, że potrzebuje całkowitego spokoju, aby móc dokończyć swoją pracę. Przy okazji nazwał go młodocianym recydywistą i kazał spadać jak najdalej stąd.

Pomimo że od samego wydarzenia minęło parę dobrych godzin, Harry dalej odczuwał niepokój czający się tuż pod jego skórą. Na samo wspomnienie lodowatej dłoni na swoim karku dostawał dreszczy. Był pewien, że złowrogie spojrzenie mężczyzny zasili szeregi jego największych koszmarów. Zauważył jednak, że wraz z upływem czasu i opadnięciem adrenaliny jego złość coraz bardziej odpływała gdzieś w dal. Były takie momenty, że chciało mu się śmiać (_Na Merlina, przywaliłem Snape'owi w twarz! I jeszcze żyję!_), ale przez większość czasu o tym… rozmyślał. Po prostu.

Myślał o zdarzeniu nie, jak o czymś przerażającym czy nieprzyjemnym, ale dziwnym i jednocześnie w pewien sposób fascynującym. Snape po raz pierwszy zbliżył się do niego na tak bliską odległość. Będąc jeszcze dokładniejszym — ktokolwiek. Nie liczył oczywiście przyjaciół i ich spontanicznych uścisków oraz okazyjnych, pocieszających klepnięciach po ramieniu. Było coś odurzającego w tej emocji, która towarzyszyła w zbliżeniu się do ciepłego, ludzkiego ciała. Pierwszy raz mógł poczuć buzujące kłęby magii, bijące spod skóry drugiego człowieka. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał strzęp zapachu, który wdarł się do jego nozdrzy — wilgoć piwnicy, mieszanki ziół i nieco kwaskowata woń potu, która wcale nie była nieprzyjemna.

— Co, dalej obrażony?

Był tak zatopiony w swoich myślach, że nawet nie zauważył, jak znalazł się na korytarzu. Spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który wyrwał go z transu i teraz przyglądał mu się z rozbawieniem wymalowanym na piegowatej twarzy.

— Musi minąć trochę czasu, zanim uleczy swoją roztrzaskaną w drobny mak dumę — odparł grobowym głosem. Ron zaśmiał się głośno, oderwał od ściany i klepnął go mocno w ramię.

— Należało mu się. I tak byłem pod wrażeniem, że wytrzymałeś tak długo. Na twoim miejscu już dawno bym mu przywalił.

Harry uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i skierował w stronę schodów. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę. Marzył o zaszyciu się w swoim pokoju z dala od wszystkich spojrzeń. To był dziwny dzień. W chwili obecnej i tak nie miał nic do roboty. Znowu.

Twarz Rona w jednym momencie spoważniała. Przyglądał mu się przymrużonymi, niebieskimi oczyma, jakby sondując, wyglądając jednocześnie na trochę zagubionego. Wykręcanie długich palców świadczyło o lekkim zdenerwowaniu.

— Zaczekaj. Mam… sprawę.

Chłopak zatrzymał się w miejscu. Rudzielec rzadko kiedy zwracał się do niego takim tonem. Zwykle nie wróżyło to nic dobrego, przez co poczuł, jak zaniepokojenie znowu wkrada się do jego umysłu. Posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

— Pamiętasz Daughtry'ego, prawda? Jest jednym z naszych szpiegów, musisz kojarzyć… zresztą nieważne. Dostaliśmy informacje, jak na razie bardzo niepewne — zaczął z wątpliwością w głosie. Wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował: — Bo widzisz… jest planowany atak na jedną z niemagicznych miejscowości. Nie wiemy jeszcze, gdzie dokładnie, ale myślę, że wkrótce powinniśmy się dowiedzieć… Wiesz, jak to oni, wszystko wychodzi właściwie na ostatnią chwilę…

— Ron, o co chodzi? — przerwał mu trochę zbyt gwałtownie. Jego przyjaciel miał irytującą przypadłość paplania, kiedy mówił to, czego tak naprawdę nie powinien. Nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Od kiedy wiedzieli? Musiał najwidoczniej to przeoczyć, kiedy znajdował się na dole i próbował dojść do porozumienia ze Snape'em.

— Tak, więc… — Ron podszedł bliżej, zniżając głos do szeptu i nerwowo zerkając na koniec korytarza. — Pewnej osobie bardzo zależało na tym, byś się nie dowiedział. - Brwi Harry'ego powędrowały w górę. Tego się nie spodziewał. Otworzył usta, próbując coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ma zareagować na taką nowinę. Ron przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wyraźnie zmieszany. — Słuchaj, ja… nie powinienem o tym mówić… ale stary, kurde… — Spojrzał na niego ze ściągniętymi w zmartwieniu brwiami. — Jesteś moim kumplem, prawda? Najlepszym. — Nagle uśmiechnął się lekko, trochę zawadiacko, bardzo przypominając teraz swoich starszych braci bliźniaków. Rozejrzał się po raz kolejny po pustym korytarzu, jakby w obawie, że znajdzie się ktoś chętny do podsłuchania ich rozmowy. — Mam już dość patrzenia, co z tobą robią. Gnijesz tu.

Harry spuścił wzrok, a dziwna gula zaczęła rosnąć w jego gardle. Ron nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo trafił w sedno sprawy.

— Kto chciał przede mną zataić całą sprawę? I po co? — Zapytał cicho z wyrzutem. Co oni wszyscy wyprawiali? Poczuł, że na nowo wzbiera się w nim frustracja. Miał dość, że ktoś ciągle za niego podejmował decyzje.

— Zmiękłeś! — odpowiedział raptownie Ron, unikając odpowiedzi na pytanie Harry'ego. — Zmieniłeś się, a to wszystko przez nich! Współpraca z tym starym dupkiem? To wszystko brzmi jak jakiś kiepski żart. — Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. — A wszystko po to, żeby odciągnąć cię od rzeczy, które naprawdę mają znaczenie i są ważne…

— I co, zamierzali ukrywać to przez cały czas? — warknął. Wiedział, że ton jego głosu pozostawia wiele do życzenia i Ron nie był niczemu winny. Właściwie to wyświadczał mu przysługę, za co był wdzięczny, ale wzburzenie zaczęło w nim kipieć.

— Snape miał zająć cię, kiedy mieliśmy zostać wysłani na akcję. Aurorzy podporządkowani Dumbledore'owi, członkowie Zakonu podstawieni za cywili, w tym i ja…

— _Snape_? — Powtórzył wściekle. — Więc to jego sprawka?

W tym momencie zaczął żałować, że nie przywalił draniowi mocniej.

— Posłuchaj, wiem o tym tyle samo co ty, czyli niewiele — odparł Ron wymijająco. Harry zbyt dobrze znał przyjaciela i wiedział, że w tym momencie próbuje skłamać. — Miałeś dowiedzieć się po fakcie, że niby nie starczyło czasu, by powiadomić resztę, bo trzeba było działać szybko…

— Do diabła! — Uderzył otwartą dłonią we framugę. Miał szczerą chęć wrócić do piwnicy i rzucić w Snape'a jakąś naprawdę paskudną klątwą. Zbyt wiele myśli kotłowało mu się w głowie. Skrupulatnie odbudowywane przez parę godzin opanowanie runęło teraz z całą mocą. — Daj mi znać — powiedział pewnie. Nie zamierzał dać im tego, czego chcą. Miał już dość słuchania rozkazów, których wcale nie miał ochoty wykonywać.

Na twarzy rudzielca pojawił się niewielki, nerwowy uśmiech.

* * *

><p>Miejscem ataku okazała się jedna z wielu dzielnic miasta Staines. Tak jak przewidział Ron, informacje odnośnie miejsca i godziny zostały poznane dosłownie na ostatnią chwilę. Jednak Harry był przygotowany. Od paru godzin krzątał się po Grimmauld Place 12, czekając na sygnał. Zdenerwowanie zaczęło dawać się we znaki — sprawdzał co chwilę, czy ma na miejscu swoją różdżkę i pelerynę-niewidkę. Unikał również Snape'a, by ten nagle nie przypomniał sobie o powierzonym mu zadaniu i nie zajął Harry'ego w momencie, kiedy reszta będzie odwalać brudną robotę. Już dawno nie czuł takiej złości. Spoglądał podejrzliwie na zajętych swoimi sprawami innych członków Zakonu, próbując wyczytać z ich twarzy choćby cień zdrady.<p>

Moment nadszedł, gdy znużony oczekiwaniem, zaszył się w swoim pokoju. Przez zamknięte drzwi przebiegł srebrzysty, mglisty pies, który spojrzał na niego swoimi wiernymi, bladymi oczami. _Patronus Rona._Zerwał się jak oparzony, naprędce chwytając pelerynę leżącą na łóżku. Odwrócił się w kierunku psa, jednak ten już zdążył zniknąć, pozostawiając za sobą strzęp srebrnej poświaty. Już czas. Ścisnął mocno różdżkę w dłoni i okrył się dokładnie peleryną-niewidką.

Nie dbał o to, że trzasnął głośno drzwiami. Nie obchodziło go również, że doskonale było słychać jego kroki na drewnianych stopniach. W żyłach zaczęła krążyć adrenalina. Czuł, jak nieco szalony uśmiech rozciąga mu twarz. Za długo przebywał w zamknięciu, dusił się, potrzebował powietrza, impulsu, czegokolwiek… Musiał zdążyć.

Na dole panowało inne niż zwykle poruszenie. Większość wyglądała na zdenerwowanych i nie zwracała uwagi na hałas, jaki robił Harry. Część skierowała się do niewielkiego pomieszczenia na prawo od salonu. Ruszył za nimi, jak tylko przed oczami mignęła mu ruda czupryna przyjaciela. Zauważył również Snape'a, którego twarz wyrażała zaniepokojenie. Rozglądał się wokoło, mrużąc oczy. Ha. Pewnie go szukał. Zdawało mu się, że musnął peleryną jego dłoń, kiedy przebiegał tuż obok. Syknął, modląc się, by Snape nie skojarzył faktów i w ostatniej chwili nie złapał go za fraki. Ledwie się prześliznął za zamykającymi się drzwiami pokoju, westchnął cicho z ulgi.  
>W niewielkim pomieszczeniu znajdowało się około tuzina osób. Wśród nich Harry rozpoznał Remusa. Był niesamowicie blady i wyglądał na zmęczonego, co skrupulatnie ukrywał pod zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.<p>

— Widzieliście miejsce moimi oczami. Aportujcie się chwilę po mnie, by nie wzbudzić żadnych podejrzeń. — Powiedział chrapliwie mężczyzna, który zasunął już czarny kaptur na głowę. Rozległ się trzask aportacji. _To musiał być ten szpieg,_pomyślał Harry. Starając się o nikogo nie otrzeć, stanął koło Rona i złapał go za ramię. Mógł przysiąc, że jego przyjaciel szybko zerknął na swoją lewą stronę. Starał się pozostać niewzruszony, trzymając różdżkę w gotowości, ale mały uśmiech zdradził jego zadowolenie. Serce Harry'ego tłukło się wściekle w klatce piersiowej.

— Do boju, lwy — szepnął rudzielec bardzo cicho, zanim machnął gwałtownie różdżką.

* * *

><p>Stopy Harry'ego uderzyły mocno o twardy grunt. Jego zmysły zostały nagle zaatakowane przez masę rozmaitych dźwięków, obrazów i zapachów. Nagła zmiana otoczenia przytłoczyła go. Tracąc równowagę, opadł na kolana i podparł się dłońmi. Na zmarzniętej trawie tańczyły czerwone smugi światła. Zimny wiatr zmierzwił mu włosy, powodując falę dreszczy przechodzącą przez ciało.<p>

— Cholera, za późno! — jak przez mgłę usłyszał czyjś histeryczny krzyk.

Poderwał gwałtownie głowę. W tym momencie oddech uwiązł mu w płucach. Poczuł, jak peleryna zsuwa mu się powoli ciała, ale nawet nikt na niego nie spojrzał — każdy pędził przed siebie prosto w kotłującą się grupę osób kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że te dziwne dźwięki były mieszaniną wrzasków, odgłosów trawionych ogniem budynków i tupotem wielu stóp. Ktoś się śmiał. Przerażenie wręcz go sparaliżowało.

W jednej chwili czarne, smoliste niebo rozbłysło. Widział wijące się wstęgi zaklęć i morderczych klątw, dające tak samo piękne jak i niebezpieczne widowisko. Walka już się rozpoczęła. Harry ocknął się i z trudem podniósł ze zmarzniętej ziemi. Jego umysł był kompletnie pusty. Zebrał w sobie wszystkie pokłady siły i zaczął biec tak szybko, na ile pozwalały mu nogi. W płonących mieszkaniach pękały szyby, zapadały się stropy. Ciemne, rozmazane na tle ognia sylwetki uciekały w popłochu przed płomieniami — wiele z nich wpadało bezwiednie prosto na zakapturzone postaci, po czym padały bez życia. Harry'ego zmroziło. Widział, jak z klęczek podnosi się jakaś młoda dziewczyna, dokładnie jak on sam przed chwilą. Nagle została złapana w pół przez jakiegoś mężczyznę. Usłyszał krótki, ostry krzyk, zanim zniknęła wraz z nim.

_Porywają ludzi. Mugoli, szlamy, zdrajców krwi._ W umyśle Harry'ego rozbrzmiały słowa Malfoya. _Gnijesz tu, jesteś w zamknięciu… A wszystko po to, żeby odciągnąć cię od rzeczy, które naprawdę mają znaczenie i są ważne…_ Poczuł jak dzika, nieokiełzana furia opanowuje jego ciało. Niewiele myśląc, machnął różdżką na pierwszą napotkaną postać w ciemnej szacie. Nawet nie wiedział dokładnie, jakie zaklęcie wykrzykuje. To nie było ważne. Siła klątwy odrzuciła śmierciożercę do tyłu, prosto w objęcia tańczących płomieni. Szybko odwrócił głowę, starając się nie patrzeć. _Merlinie…_ Żołądek zawiązał mu się w supeł. Na wierzch jego świadomości próbowało wypłynąć palące uczucie winy, które natychmiast zgasił. To było bez sensu, nie było na to czasu… _To są mordercy._Nie słyszał już tego całego hałasu wokół siebie, jedynie głośne i szybkie bicie swojego serca…

Ledwo zarejestrował kątem oka, że ktoś biegnie w jego stronę i krzyczy do niego. To był auror, którego wcześniej widział kilka razy na spotkaniach Zakonu. Niewiele myśląc, odwrócił się i popędził w stronę kolejnego płonącego budynku. Tuż obok jego ucha świsnęło zaklęcie. Uchylił się szybko z miejsca gdzie teraz pobłyskiwała czerwona poświata. Przez głowę przebiegła mu myśl, że mogła to być klątwa paraliżująca. Pięknie. Najwidoczniej znajdował się teraz pod odstrzałem zarówno aurorów jak i śmierciożerców. Na dodatek chcieli dorwać go żywego. Niczego teraz tak bardzo nie żałował, jak pozostawienia peleryny w miejscu aportacji — w ten sposób mógłby atakować z ukrycia, co byłoby znacznie skuteczniejsze…

Przez odgłosy walki zaczęły przebijać się inne dźwięki: strażackich syren, radiowozów policyjnych i ambulansów.  
><em>Cholera, cholera, cholera… Jeszcze tego brakowało — kolejnych mugoli na ich małym polu bitwy,<em> pomyślał Harry z ironią. Jakieś kilka metrów dalej eksplodował samochód, od którego rykoszetem odbiło się zaklęcie. Siła wybuchu odrzuciła postać, której sylwetka łudząco przypominała Rona. Harry w pierwszej chwili stracił oddech. Pewien rodzaj uspokojenia spłynął po nim, dopiero jak jego przyjaciel podniósł się z ziemi, uprzednio wystrzeliwując z różdżki promień jadowicie żółtego światła. Klątwa trafiła w wyjątkowo namolnego śmierciożercę.  
><em>Poradzi sobie… poradzi…<em> Powtarzał to jak mantrę. Uchylił się przed kolejnym zaklęciem, a zaraz po tym usłyszał za sobą wrzask. Podniósł różdżkę na zakapturzoną postać, która stała kilka metrów dalej, zajęta walką z Remusem. Wykrzyczane z mocą słowa brzmiały obco w jego uszach. Liczyło się tylko przeżycie, uratowanie innych, zranienie, zabicie, wszystko, _wszystko…_  
>Oczy wilkołaka wyrażały szok. Niedowierzanie jawiło się na zmęczonej, pokrytej bliznami twarzy. Harry miał ochotę się roześmiać w głos, wyobrażając sobie reprymendę, jaką dostanie od starszych współpracowników.<p>

Coś z impetem uderzyło w jego bok. Stracił równowagę i runął na ziemię. W miejscu, w którym przed chwilą stał przewaliła się ogromna sterta gruzu i trawionych ogniem desek. Gorące powietrze owiało mu twarz.

— Chcesz się zabić? — Krzyknął ktoś wprost do jego ucha. Harry jęknął z bólu i szarpnął się gwałtownie, próbując zepchnąć z siebie mężczyznę. Adrenalina wręcz parzyła jego żyły, kiedy zacisnął pięści gotów uderzyć. — Inaczej bym cię nie ratował! — Wrzasnął wściekle po raz kolejny, zauważając postawę chłopaka. Pociągnął go mocno za ramię, stawiając na drżących nogach. W pierwszej chwili Harry pomyślał, że to mugol, jednak po chwili zauważył różdżkę w jego dłoni. — Powinieneś bardziej uważać! — rzucił na odchodne, po czym skierował się w stronę kolejnego śmierciożercy, zmierzającego wprost na nich. Nie zaprzątając sobie więcej tym głowy, chłopak zrobił to samo. Stanowczo nie miał czasu na podziękowania.

Nie wiedział, ile to wszystko trwało. Wszystkie jego mięśnie były napięte i obolałe od wysiłku, a umysł ciągle w pełnej gotowości. Mogły minąć minuty czy nawet godziny, ale sytuacja dalej pozostawała tak samo beznadziejna co na samym początku. Ludzie padali na ziemię albo znikali w kłębach dymu aportacyjnego. Wszechobecna panika zaczęła przejmować nad nim kontrolę wraz z każdym mijanym, martwym ciałem na zamarzniętym gruncie. Przez ten cały czas zastanawiał się, czy sam wyjdzie cało z tej bitwy.

Usłyszał, jak ktoś wykrzykuje jego imię. Tknięty dziwnym uczuciem odwrócił się na pięcie, a serce na ten jeden moment przestało mu bić.

Siła uderzenia zwaliła go z nóg.

* * *

><p>— Prawdopodobnie już wtedy stałem się mordercą.<p>

— Prawdopodobnie?

— Dokładnie nie wiem. Nie planowałem tego. Działałem instynktownie. O ile instynktowne może być posłanie człowieka prosto w ogień. Nie wiem, czy przeżył. Dlatego mówię, że prawdopodobnie.

— Przecież…

— Tak, wiem, był po Ciemnej Stronie. Nie musisz mi tego przypominać, Deirdre. Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. On też już wcześniej miał krew na rękach i to zapewne niejednej osoby. Tym siebie usprawiedliwiałem, że zabijając go, uratowałem wiele innych przyszłych istnień. Ta myśl pozwoliła mi zepchnąć idiotyczne poczucie winy w głąb mojej świadomości.

— Miałeś poczucie winy?

— Oczywiście. Gdybym go nie posiadał, byłbym psychopatą i wylądował na oddziale zamkniętym. Ach, przepraszam, zapomniałem… już się na nim znalazłem.

— To wcale nie było zabawne, Harry.

— Nie? A mógłbym przysiąc, że jest…

— Daruj sobie. Zamiast się wygłupiać, mógłbyś opowiedzieć, co się stało z tobą po tym wszystkim.

— Sztywniaczka.

— Psychopata. Tak, więc?

— Początkowo wielka ciemność rozlewająca się przed oczami i tego typu bzdury… Następnie obudziłem się obolały jak cholera w Św. Mungu. I jak się okazało, musiałem stamtąd uciekać.

* * *

><p>Ból głowy rozsadzał mu czaszkę. Musiał wstać jak najszybciej, zanim go dorwą i zostanie zabity… Co to do cholery było? Nie pamiętał w jaki sposób znalazł się na ziemi. Wiedział jedynie, że siła uderzenia najwidoczniej musiała go mocno ogłuszyć, skoro nie słyszał już żadnych odgłosów toczącej się walki. Starając się uspokoić nadchodzące mdłości i uczucie wszechogarniającego otępienia, otworzył oczy. Zaraz po tym znowu zacisnął powieki, kiedy światło na chwilę wręcz go oślepiło i wywołało jeszcze większy ból głowy. Był już dzień? Jakim cudem? Skąd ta jasność? Gdzie są wszyscy? Musi szybko wstać… chwycić różdżkę i walczyć do utraty tchu, inaczej akcja zakończy się fiaskiem… Nie chciał po raz kolejny usłyszeć, jak bardzo nawalił…<br>Prawie zawył, próbując wstać. Każdy mięsień na jego ciele protestował przed jakimkolwiek wysiłkiem. Wspomnienie spadającego gruzu tłukło się po jego głowie jak jakaś pozostałość po absurdalnym śnie. Z utęsknieniem pomyślał o swojej małej kolekcji eliksirów, znajdujących się w szafce koło łóżka. Teraz dałby za nią wszystko.

_Stuk, stuk, stuk_

Coś jest nie tak... To wszystko nie trzymało się kupy.

_Stuk, stuk, stuk_

Na skórze poczuł lodowaty dreszcz. Strach przed niewiadomym zaczął ogarniać jego ciało. Zmusił się do otwarcia oczu.  
>W jednej chwili miał ochotę wrzasnąć, zerwać się do ucieczki, chwycić za różdżkę i przekląć każdą napotkaną na drodze osobę. Nie zrobił tego. Natomiast chwycił rękę, która teraz zasłaniała mu usta, tłumiąc wszelkie dźwięki wydobywające się z gardła. Szarpnął się gwałtownie.<p>

— Cisza — szepnął napastnik. Duże, intensywnie brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego nerwowo. — Nie mogą wiedzieć, że się obudziłeś. — Dodał, kiedy Harry znowu zaczął się wiercić. Oddychał głośno przez nos, patrząc na mężczyznę z przerażeniem. Miał kompletny mętlik w głowie, nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Rozum podpowiadał, aby jak najszybciej się uspokoić, ale ciało sądziło inaczej. — Inaczej bym cię nie ratował — powiedział tak cicho, że większość słów musiał odczytywać z ruchów jego warg. Docisnął mocniej szorstką dłoń do ust chłopaka, wgniatając głowę w poduszkę. Wstrząsnęło nim. Zdał sobie sprawę, że już wcześniej słyszał gdzieś te słowa. To był ten sam mężczyzna, który ocalił mu życie w Staines. _A chciałem ci podziękować, dupku,_pomyślał ogłupiały Harry.

_Stuk_

Zamarli. Brakujący element układanki w głowie Harry'ego wskoczył na swoje miejsce. Ktoś się do nich zbliżał. A teraz najwidoczniej stał pod drzwiami pokoju, uważnie nasłuchując.  
>Oczy mężczyzny zwęziły się niebezpiecznie, natomiast on sam starał się oddychać jak najciszej. Sekundy ciągnęły się niczym godziny.<br>Miliony pytań przewinęło mu się przez głowę i w żaden sposób nie potrafił uporządkować myśli. Nawet nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest jego różdżka. Czuł się kompletnie bezsilny — nie wiedział, jaki rodzaj zagrożenia czyhał na nich tuż za tymi drzwiami. Mógł jedynie wywnioskować, że cokolwiek by to nie było — sprawa zdawała się niezwykle poważna.

Serce Harry'ego prawie wyskoczyło z piersi, kiedy znowu usłyszeli kroki. Oddalały się. Spojrzał z nadzieją na młodego mężczyznę, który dalej wciskał go w posłanie. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że ma na sobie lekarski kitel spod którego wystawało mugolskie ubranie. Mimo swojej krótkowzroczności był w stanie z takiej odległości odczytać plakietkę na jego piersi: _Andy Sturgis. Magomedyk drugiego stopnia._

Blondyn westchnął z ogromną ulgą. Napięcie opuściło jego ciało i zabrał rękę z twarzy Pottera. Ten dalej jednak nie śmiał się odezwać, obawiając się zdemaskowania. Wpatrywał się teraz w plecy swojego wybawiciela. Odgłosy kroków ucichły całkowicie.

— Dlaczego…

— Później — przerwał mu Andy i chwycił za tobołek leżący na sąsiednim łóżku. Harry rozejrzał się prędko po pomieszczeniu. Sądząc po wyposażeniu, musiał znajdować się w szpitalu. Sala była dość przestronna, wypełniona magiczną aparaturą i pustymi łóżkami. Skóra na całej jego lewej ręce była czerwona, jakby została polana wrzątkiem. Ból wrócił z całą mocą. Jęknął cicho, próbując wstać.

— Gdzie…

— W Mungu — odparł mężczyzna krótko, odwracając się w jego stronę. Poruszał się szybko i nerwowo. W ręku trzymał dwa małe flakoniki wypełnione kolorowymi cieczami i jego różdżkę. — Musisz wiać, nie jesteś tu bezpieczny. — Podał mu odkorkowane fiolki. Harry doskonale znał te mikstury — jedna była przeciwbólowa (dzięki ci, Merlinie!), druga wzmacniająca. Wypił je natychmiast. Andy wcisnął mu w zdrową rękę różdżkę, którą schował za paskiem szpitalnego ubrania. Co teraz?

— Mieszkam tam. A właściwie, mieszkałem — uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, uprzedzając pytanie chłopaka. — Rozpoznanie ciebie nie było trudne, Harry Potterze. Chwycił go za ramię i pomógł podnieść się do siadu. Następnie zaczął grzebać w przepastnej kieszeni lekarskiego kitla i wyciągnął kolejną fiolkę z eliksirem.

— Ale jak… — zaczął, ale Sturgis ponownie mu przerwał.

— Rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło, gdy do akcji wkroczyły mugolskie służby. Następnie zjawili się aurorzy ministerstwa. Ciekawe… dlaczego tak późno? — mruknął z nutką złośliwości w głosie.

— Jak się tu znalazłem? — spytał zirytowany Harry. Ten choleryk nie pozwalał mu nawet dojść do słowa.

Andy posłał mu intensywne spojrzenie.

— Ściana budynku się zawaliła. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że była już po części spalona. Nie zabiło cię, ale nabawiłeś się niezłych oparzeń. Po części już je wyleczyłem. — Wskazał głową na jego lewą rękę. — Nie zdążyłem cię odciągnąć od ludzi ministerstwa, dlatego tu się znalazłeś. — Szybkim ruchem odkorkował butelkę, następnie wyrwał sobie z głowy parę włosów i wrzucił do cieczy. Zabulgotała lekko i przybrała jaskrawo-niebieski kolor. — Wiesz, co to jest? — Machnął mu flakonikiem przed rozszerzonymi w szoku oczami. Kiwnął głową.

— Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mogę ci zaufać? — spytał się podejrzliwie Harry. Coś za gładko to wszystko szło.

— Nie musisz. Ja jedynie proponuję rozwiązanie. — Jego zawadiackie mrugnięcie okiem wydawało się w tej całej sytuacji wręcz absurdalne. Ten człowiek był jedną wielką zagadką. Czemu mu pomagał? Jaki miał w tym swój interes? Oferując mu eliksir wielosokowy, sam wiele ryzykował. W jego głowie tłukło się tysiące pytań, na które zapewne szybko odpowiedzi nie dostanie. O ile w ogóle mógł na nie liczyć. Niespokojnie przełykając ślinę, wyciągnął przed siebie rękę.

Wtedy kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie. Z korytarza rozległy się odgłosy kroków więcej niż jednej osoby, a Andy przeklął szpetnie pod nosem, zabierając fiolkę tuż sprzed twarzy Harry'ego. Prędko ją zakorkował i wrzucił do kieszeni kitla, po czym pchnął Harry'ego z powrotem na posłanie tak mocno, że ten wyrżnął boleśnie głową o krawędź łóżka. Jęknął z bólu, kiedy pod zaciśniętymi powiekami zatańczyły mu gwiazdy.

Drzwi się otworzyły z cichym skrzypnięciem. _O, cholera._

— Widzę, że pan Potter się obudził. — Usłyszał męski, głęboki głos. Harry otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Andy trzymał w rękach jakieś papiery i wyglądał, jakby oderwano go od niezwykle interesującej lektury. Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok na gości i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, jak gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło. Harry wciągnął głośno powietrze. Trzech mężczyzn patrzyło na niego wyczekująco — dwóch z nich miało na sobie aurorskie szaty. Harry nie rozpoznał ich twarzy, co go trochę zaniepokoiło. Nie należeli do Zakonu. Po plecach przeszedł mu dreszcz.

— Oczywiście — odparł dziarsko Andy, podchodząc do mężczyzny, który wcześniej się odezwał. Musiał być magomedykiem najwyższego stopnia, sądząc po oficjalnym stroju. — Jest jeszcze trochę otępiony… — Zerknął z dziwnym błyskiem w oku na Harry'ego, po czym kontynuował: — ...jednakże jego życiu nie zagraża już żadne niebezpieczeństwo.

Blondyn podał mu plik dokumentów. Magomedyk przeglądał je przez jakiś czas, by po chwili spojrzeć na leżącego w łóżku chłopaka. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał na miłego, poczciwego starszego pana z siwymi włosami. Jednak w bladoniebieskich oczach czaiło się coś, co przyprawiało Harry'ego o gęsią skórkę. Aurorzy trzymali w rękach różdżki — ci również nie wyglądali na przyjaznych.  
>Zerknął na Andy'ego. Pod jego uprzejmym uśmiechem można było wyczytać lekkie zdenerwowanie. <em>No to po mnie<em>, pomyślał Potter.

— Doskonale — odezwał się ponownie starszy człowiek i zamknął teczkę. — Dziękuję panu za opiekę nad naszym Wybrańcem, panie… — spojrzał na plakietkę przypiętą do piersi Andy'ego — Sturgis — dokończył z mocą w głosie.

Brwi wyżej wymienionego powędrowały w górę, jakby kompletnie nie zrozumiał, co powiedział do niego staruszek, a po chwili uśmiechnął się promiennie, ukazując rząd równych zębów.

— Grahamie… pracujemy ze sobą tyle lat, a mimo to dalej zwracasz się do mnie po nazwisku. — Magomedyk posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie i Harry zmarszczył brwi. — Ale rozumiem powagę sytuacji, w końcu niecodziennie mamy takiego pacjenta w naszym szpitalu…

— Bądź łaskaw, Andy… — zaczął ostrzegawczo Graham. — Niestety mamy pewną sprawę do załatwienia. Jak widzisz, same ministerstwo zostało zobowiązane do odebrania pana Pottera. O ile ten oczywiście czuje się już na siłach.

Wszyscy zebrani skierowali wzrok na chłopaka.

_Co robić, co robić, co…_ Był w kropce. Nie mógł przecież jak ostatni idiota skoczyć na dwóch uzbrojonych aurorów… A nawet gdyby, ich miejsce zastąpią zaraz kolejni… Nie licząc oczywiście całego personelu Św. Munga!  
>Przełknął głośno ślinę i kiwnął potakująco głową. <em>Jestem martwy.<em>

Dotąd niewzruszeni aurorzy podeszli do łóżka, jakby jego zgoda była wystarczającym sygnałem do podjęcia dalszych działań. Jeden z nich chwycił go mocno za ramiona, stawiając do pionu. Pomimo końskiej dawki eliksiru przeciwbólowego poczuł mocne pieczenie w poparzonych miejscach. Harry zacisnął zęby i modlił się, by nie odkryli jego ukrytej za pasem różdżki. Miał nadzieję użyć jej w odpowiednim momencie.  
>Popchnęli go stronę drzwi. Wychodząc, zerknął na Andy'ego, którego twarz nie wyrażała już żadnych emocji.<p>

Panika wdzierała się falami do jego świadomości. Nie zwracał uwagi na zaskoczone i ciekawskie spojrzenia personelu medycznego, pacjentów i wizytujących ich gości. Gdzieś w jego głowie majaczyła myśl, że tłum to idealna okazja na zorganizowanie spektakularnej ucieczki, jednakże… Nie wiedział, czy nie wpadnie z deszczu pod rynnę. O ile już tego nie uczynił. Po jego obu stronach kroczyli milczący aurorzy — każdy z nich miał zacięty i groźny wyraz twarzy oraz różdżkę w pogotowiu. Harry dawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo lekkomyślne jest w takim wypadku wyciągnięcie własnej… Z drugiej strony, co miał do stracenia?

Skręcili korytarzem w lewo. Przez duże okna wlewało się poranne słońce. Która mogła być godzina? Ile czasu minęło od całej akcji? Wspomnienia z walki wróciły do niego z taką mocą, że prawie stracił równowagę. Miał wrażenie jakby grunt usuwał mu się spod stóp. Wcześniej nie pomyślał o reszcie członków Zakonu! Skoro on się znajdował tutaj, to co się działo z innymi? Przeżyli? Andy mówił, że rozpętało się istne piekło… Gdzie jest Ron? Remus?

Chaotyczny tok myśli został przerwany, kiedy tylko stanęli przed jakimiś drzwiami. Rozejrzał się wokoło zaniepokojony. Nie wyglądało na to, że zmierzają do kolejnej sali szpitalnej…  
>Starszy magomedyk odwrócił się w stronę aurorów.<p>

— Możecie już iść. Dziękuję za eskortę.

Mężczyźni skinęli głowami. Mieli beznamiętne wyrazy twarzy, jakby ktoś…

Graham pchnął drzwi. Przed oczami Harry'ego ukazał się skromnie urządzony gabinet. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, który ruchem dłoni zaprosił go do środka.

To była jego szansa.

Wkroczył do pomieszczenia, od niechcenia rozglądając się na boki. Nie chciał w żaden sposób zdradzić swoich zamiarów. Kiedy tylko mężczyzna odwrócił się, by zamknąć drzwi, Harry szybko chwycił za różdżkę.

— To ostatni raz, kiedy ratuję twój żałosny tyłek, Potter.

Poczuł jak opada mu szczęka. Z tego szoku o mało nie wypuścił różdżki z palców. Tylko jedna osoba potrafiła wypowiedzieć jego nazwisko z taką pogardą.

— _Snape_?


	5. Chapter 5

beta: Ewa

* * *

><p>— Nie rozumiem jednego.<p>

— Słucham?

— Jakim cudem tam się dostał? Tak po prostu użył eliksiru wielosokowego i wszedł do środka niezauważony? Trochę nie trzyma to się kupy.

— Dlaczego? Wierz mi, miał swoje sposoby. Sprytu nie można było mu odmówić.

— Ale robiąc w wała całą służbę zdrowia, aurorów i współpracownika tego magomedyka… jak mu tam było… Grahama? W jednym z najbardziej strzeżonych ośrodków magicznych? Nie wydaje mi się.

— Deirdre… Moja droga. Kto powiedział, że cały plan przebiegł idealnie?

* * *

><p>— <em>Snape<em>?

W jednej chwili mężczyzna doskoczył do niego i złapał za przód koszulki. Obce, bladoniebieskie oczy wyrażały furię. Zupełnie skołowany, chwycił za żylaste i silne dłonie magomedyka, próbując odciągnąć je od swojego gardła. Jak przez mgłę zdał sobie sprawę, że już kiedyś był w podobnej sytuacji. Jego serce podskoczyło gwałtownie.

— Co ty tu…

— Sam powinienem zadać ci te pytanie, szczeniaku. — Wycedził między zębami mężczyzna. Miał wrażenie, jakby znalazł się w samym środku najbardziej absurdalnego snu, jaki kiedykolwiek mógłby mu się przyśnić. Ciało mężczyzny było mu zupełnie nieznane i inne, jednak potrafił rozpoznać strzępy tej jedynej w swoim rodzaju magii kotłującej się wściekle pod skórą. Było również coś bardzo znajomego w emocji, jawiącej się w oczach magomedyka.  
>O ile wcześniej jego sytuacja była gówniana… cóż, teraz nie mogło być już gorzej.<p>

— Spuścić cię na chwilę z oczu… — kontynuował Snape, który w tym momencie przypominał Harry'emu rozjuszone zwierzę. Po raz kolejny stłumił w sobie chęć histerycznego roześmiania się na głos. Jak na złość, ten stan objawiał się zawsze w nerwowych i groteskowych dla niego sytuacjach. Przez moment pomyślał o sobie jak o wariacie. — Jesteś niemożliwy. Masz pojęcie, jakie to było niebezpieczne? _Bezmyślne_? Mogłeś zginąć, idioto!

Coś w nim pękło. Gdyby był dawnym sobą, przytupnąłby ze złością i rzucił kąśliwą odpowiedź. Zamiast tego ugryzł się w język i wziął głęboki oddech.

— To twoja wina. — Powiedział na pozór spokojnie. W środku aż gotował się od emocji. Mężczyzna zmarszczył siwe, krzaczaste brwi - tak inne od tych czarnych o ostrym, surowym kształcie. — To twoja małostkowość i bycie takim upartym sukinsynem… — starał się nie mięknąć pod wpływem twardego spojrzenia. Wziął drżący oddech i dokończył z mocą — Możesz winić tylko siebie.

Dłonie na jego koszulce, o ile to możliwe, zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej. Miał wrażenie jakby chciał rozszarpać chłopaka na strzępy. Otwierał już usta, gotów coś powiedzieć, ale nie było mu to dane.  
>Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, uderzając z głośnym łoskotem o ścianę.<p>

Mylił się. _Może być jeszcze gorzej_, pomyślał, patrząc na uzbrojonych pracowników ośrodka stojących w progu. Odskoczyli od siebie, ich oddechy były ciężkie i urywane. Spojrzał na Snape'a. Był równie zaskoczony jak on sam.

Niewiele myśląc, podniósł różdżkę.

* * *

><p>— Myślę, że już masz dość tych nudnych opowieści o dwójce herosów walczących z siłami zła.<p>

— Pielęgniarki. Siłami zła. Dobre sobie. Jak chcesz to potrafisz być zabawny.

— Nie mówię o pielęgniarkach. A to wcale nie miało być śmieszne.

— Jak się domyślili? I nie, wcale nie jestem znudzona. Kontynuuj.

— Do tej pory nie mam pojęcia, jeśli mam być szczery. Ale myślę, że prawdopodobnie sami na to wpadli… Przykładowo, znajdując prawdziwego Grahama bez ubrań w jakimś magazynie… Albo Andy nakablował, by nie zostać zdekonspirowanym. Nie wiem, jakoś ciągle zapominam go o to spytać. Wylatuje mi to z głowy… A to już jest dziwne, zważywszy na to, że dość długo dzielimy jedną salę.

— Gdyby nie został—

…  
><em>Cisza<em>

— Nie został, _co_? Chciałaś coś powiedzieć, Deirdre?

— Słucham? Co? A, taka wolna, nieskładna myśl wypowiedziana na głos…

— Bardzo chciałbym ją usłyszeć.

_Odgłos odsuwanego krzesła_

— Przerażasz mnie.

— Już kilka razy to słyszałem. Możesz wyjść w każdej chwili, jeśli tylko chcesz.

— Nie, przestań. Przestań. Za bardzo przykładasz uwagę do niepotrzebnych, nic nie znaczących rzeczy…

— Jakich rzeczy? To ty się denerwujesz o _nic_.

— _Harry_.

— Słucham, Deirdre?

— Wróćmy do rozmowy.

— Rozmawiamy.

— Nie o to mi chodzi. Wróćmy do tej całej sprawy w szpitalu, kiedy zostaliście przyłapani. Co się stało potem?

_Cisza_

— Harry. Proszę.

— No dobrze. Więc… Nie było łatwo. Byliśmy zmęczeni, sfrustrowani, pełni obawy. Nie patrzyłem, gdzie i na kogo rzucam zaklęcia. Myślę, że ze Snape'em było podobnie.

— Zabiłeś kogoś?

— Nie wiem. W takich momentach niewiele myślę, instynkt jest górą. Wyrzuty sumienia przychodzą o wiele za późno, kiedy już nic nie jestem w stanie zdziałać. Uprzedzając twoje pytanie – nie, nie chcę o tym mówić.

— Dobrze. Spokojnie. Będziemy poruszali tylko takie sprawy, jakie będziesz chciał.

— Skąd ta uległość?

— Niecodziennie mam przyjemność rozmawiać z taką osobowością.

— Bez przesady, nie jestem żadną osobowością. Tylko oswojonym zwierzęciem w klatce. Nie nauczonym, by żyć inaczej, spokojniej, normalniej.

— W klatce?

— Dursleyowie, szkoła, Zakon, Snape. Teraz to. Widziałaś kiedyś te lwy w zoo? Oddzielone od reszty żelaznymi prętami? Pewnie widziałaś. Dalej piękne, agresywne, z kłami i ostrymi jak brzytwa pazurami. Oswojone, ale tylko na pozór. Kiedy tylko je uwolnisz – kompletnie dziczeją. Ze mną dzieje się dokładnie to samo.

— Twoje porównania ciągle zaskakują. Co dziwniejsze, są niespodziewanie trafne.

— Równie dobrze mogliby umieścić mnie w takiej klatce z tabliczką… Zamiast gatunku, pochodzenia… ostrzeżenie. _On szczeka i gryzie_*.

— Wspomniałeś o kolejnej… klatce. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie mówiłeś. Snape. Co miałeś na myśli?

— To było tuż po ataku na Kwaterę Główną. Ale to później, później… nie jesteśmy nawet na początku końca tych wydarzeń…

— Dobrze. Mów dalej.

* * *

><p>Czuł, jakby jego umysł był kompletnie oderwany od ciała. Nieskładna plątanina kończyn, szat, cała bezwładna masa opadła z łomotem na wąski korytarz Grimmauld Place 12. Jakby gdzieś w oddali słyszał przekleństwa Snape'a, czuł jego łokieć wbijający mu się w brzuch i dokuczliwy ból dochodzący z lewego ramienia. Zacisnął powieki i zęby, próbując powstrzymać dochodzący z gardła jęk. Wcisnął twarz w dywan. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo tęsknił za tym okropnym, stęchłym zapachem. Poczuł się bezpiecznie, po raz pierwszy od wielu godzin.<br>W głowie wciąż huczało mu od wykrzykiwanych zaklęć, przed oczami przesuwały się szybko i nieskładnie sceny ostatnich wydarzeń… zupełnie jakby pochodziły z wyjątkowo groteskowego i brutalnego filmu.  
>Usłyszał kroki wielu stóp i silny uścisk na ramionach. Ktoś próbował podnieść go do pionu.<p>

— Harry, słyszysz mnie? — Zdał sobie sprawy, że ten histeryczny głos należy do Hermiony. – Żyjesz? Wszystko w porządku?

Stara, dobra, kochana Hermiona. Zawsze tak bardzo martwiła się o wszystkich.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo — odparł zmęczonym głosem. Ośmielił się podnieść wzrok. Prawie się uśmiechnął. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł taką radość na widok swojego przyjaciela, który w tym momencie klęczał obok dziewczyny. Jego twarz była blada, a rude włosy podkreślały sine obwódki wokół oczu. Wyglądał na chorego i o wiele starszego. Nie odezwał się ani słowem - ale Harry'emu to wystarczyło, by móc wyczytać z jego twarzy szczere przeprosiny.  
>Nie miał siły wstać. Zamiast tego przewrócił się na plecy. Zobaczył Snape'a, leżącego dokładnie w tej samej pozycji co on. Wrócił do swojej dawnej postaci, choć jego długie, czarne włosy dalej były przetkane pasmami siwizny. Dziwnie go było oglądać w takim stanie, rozłożonego na korytarzu, patrzącego w górę. Jego pierś szybko unosiła się i opadała pod wpływem ciężkiego oddechu. Żołądek Harry'ego zawiązał się w supeł, kiedy zauważył świeżą, jasnoczerwoną krew na lekarskim kitlu, w który dalej był odziany.<p>

Hermiona była szybsza. W jednej chwili doskoczyła do Snape'a, próbując chwycić go za ramię. W jej oczach błysnęły łzy, oddech uwiązł w gardle.

— Nie moja. — Uciął krótko, odtrącając jej rękę. Dziewczyna opadła do siadu, wzdychając głośno.

Harry nawet nie spodziewał się, że poczuje taką ulgę. _Przez ten jeden moment myślałem, że… że… _  
>Nie było mu dane dokończenie tej myśli. Gdy tylko mężczyzna spojrzał mu w oczy, miał wrażenie, jakby czas stanął w miejscu.<br>Zrezygnowanie. Rozczarowanie. Wszystko.

Nagle Snape podniósł się, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie bólu. Umyślnie zignorował pomocną dłoń Rona, opierając się o ścianę.  
>Harry mógłby przysiąc, że mężczyzna splunąłby na niego z odrazą, gdyby tylko mógł. A może tylko mu się tak wydawało.<p>

— Policzymy się później.

W jego umyśle zatańczył szaleńczo obraz, który widział jako dziecko na szkolnej wycieczce w muzeum. Zapamiętał go tylko dlatego, że przeraził się widoku czterech postaci dosiadających szkieletów koni.  
>Do tej pory nie wiedział, że będzie bał się czegokolwiek bardziej niż tego.<p>

* * *

><p>— Niestety, nie zdążycie mnie zabić.<p>

Papierosy nie odpowiedziały.

— Zrobi to ktoś inny. — Rzucił butnie. Zawzięcie milczały dalej.

Westchnął głęboko, wydmuchując resztki siwego dymu ze swoich płuc. Obserwował przez chwilę jak swobodnie unosi się w mroźnym, listopadowym powietrzu.  
>W ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin wszystko wskoczyło na stare tory. Członkowie Zakonu wrócili do wykonywania swoich codziennych czynności lub pozamykali się w różnych pomieszczeniach; inni mijali resztę w pełnym zdenerwowania milczeniu. On sam został zaciągnięty przez Hermionę do łazienki, by mógł zmyć z siebie brud poprzedniego dnia. <em>To było wczoraj<em>, pomyślał, obserwując wysoko zawieszone na nieboskłonie słońce. Pomimo zmęczenia i ogromnych chęci, nie potrafił zasnąć.  
>Kompletnie stracił rachubę czasu. Dziś, wczoraj, kilka tygodni temu - wszystko zlało się w ciąg dziwnych i trudnych do zrozumienia wydarzeń. Tylko pory roku dawały mu do zrozumienia, ile czasu mogło minąć od momentu przystąpienia do Zakonu. Już dawno przestał nosić na ręku zegarek czy patrzeć w kalendarz. To wszystko po to, by nie stracić całkowicie opanowania i cierpliwości, w którą musiał się uzbroić.<br>Wyrzucił pustą paczkę za okno z małym ukłuciem straty. Nie wiedział, kiedy będzie miał okazję zdobyć kolejną. Znając swoje obecne położenie – nie za prędko.

— Obym nie zwariował.

— Obserwując pańskie zachowanie, śmiem twierdzić, że już jest za późno.

Spiął się. Snape. Nie spodziewał się go tutaj - nie w takim miejscu, w swojej kryjówce… Nikt tu nie wchodził, wszyscy zdawali się schodzić mu z drogi. Zamknął ciężką okiennicę.  
>Był zły. Sam zamierzał zejść do niego jako pierwszy, podjąć się wyzwania i zmierzyć się z jego gniewem. Chciał pokazać, że nie stchórzył, że wcale się go nie obawia. Cały plan w tej jednej minucie wyparował.<br>Odwrócił się. Snape opierał się o framugę drewnianych drzwi ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Stał tak ubrany już w swoją czarną, długą szatę i przyglądał się Harry'emu z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Trochę go to zaniepokoiło. Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób ma zareagować na to wszystko. Gdyby był wściekły - znacznie ułatwiłoby mu to sprawę. Tymczasem mężczyzna wyglądał na zupełnie opanowanego.

— Jak mnie znalazłeś?

Snape wykrzywił wargi.

— Głupie pytanie. Jako jedyny smrodzisz w taki sposób. – Harry zerknął na okno, czując małe zakłopotanie. Potrząsnął głową.

— Nie o to mi chodzi. Mungo. Skąd wiedziałeś?

Po tym, jak wrócił na Grimmauld Place, zostawiono go samego sobie bez odpowiedzi, odprowadzanego różnymi spojrzeniami – wyrażającymi troskę, przerażenie, oraz… rozczarowanie. Gdy tylko sięgał pamięcią do tamtych wydarzeń podczas ataku… Wydawało mu się, że te wspomnienia należą do obcej osoby. Nie potrafił się z nimi zidentyfikować. A im dalej, tym bardziej obraz stawał się zamazany - aż do momentu obudzenia się w szpitalu. Musiał wiedzieć.

— Pan Weasley podniósł alarm. Nie zdążyli cię odciągnąć od pracowników ministerstwa. — Westchnął ciężko, przyglądając się chłopakowi spod przymrużonych powiek.

Nie odpowiedział. O ile rozmowy ze Snape'em zawsze sprawiały mu trudność, to ta zdawała się być naprawdę toporna. Wyartykułowanie jakiejkolwiek myśli szło mu wyjątkowo ciężko. Starał się przypisać to zmęczeniu.

— Twoje ramię? — Snape skinął głową na lewą rękę chłopaka, która dalej była wściekle czerwona. Harry ze zdumieniem spojrzał na nią. _Martwił się? On? _

— W porządku — odparł. — Chociaż jeszcze piecze. Bywało gorzej — rzucił jakby od niechcenia i wzruszył ramionami. Miał gdzieś, czy Snape zwietrzy kłamstwo w jego zapewnieniu. Rana pulsowała tępym bólem i ciągle miał ochotę się drapać, jednak było mu głupio… no właśnie, co? Zwrócić się o pomoc? Tak po prostu poprosić o nią, po tym wszystkim? — Snape, słuchaj—

— Jesteś idiotą. — Przerwał mu gwałtownie. Harry poderwał głowę, zaskoczony i jednocześnie zły. Początkowe opanowanie Snape'a gdzieś zniknęło, pozostawiając go teraz równie spiętego jak chłopaka. Oderwał się od framugi i w kilku krokach zbliżył się do Harry'ego. Wyraz jego oczu nie wróżył nic dobrego – Swoją osobą naraziłeś członków Zakonu na dodatkowe niebezpieczeństwo. Do diabła, mogłeś zginąć! – Warknął.

— Jak już mówiłem wcześniej — możesz winić tylko siebie. — Odparł Harry, siląc się na spokój. Wiedział, że krzykiem tym razem nic nie zdziała. Zacisnął pięści, starając się nie skupiać na bólu dochodzącym z lewej ręki.

— Potter…

— To ty się postarałeś, bym o niczym nie dowiedział się!

— Do diaska, naprawdę jesteś aż tak głupi, czy tylko udajesz?

— To nie była odpowiedź.

— Przyznaję. Jednak jedno musisz zrozumieć – ja tylko wykonuję rozkazy nadane mi z góry.

Harry miał ochotę walnąć głową w ścianę. Irytacja prawie nim wstrząsnęła.

— Od kiedy Dumbledore kazał ci matkować? — Warknął. Wiedział, że to z jego strony jawna prowokacja, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

— Od kiedy nie potrafisz zadbać o własną skórę! Ty bezmyślny, nieokrzesany gówniarzu…

Zamachnął się, jednak Snape był szybszy. Bez wysiłku zablokował jego zdrową rękę, nieznacznie się przy tym uchylając. Harry sapnął – zupełnie tego nie spodziewał się. Czuł, jakby mgła wściekłości zasłoniła mu pole widzenia. Kompletnie nie potrafił się opanować, choć aż w nim wrzało, by natychmiast się uspokoić. Szarpnął się, wyrywając rękę z uchwytu. Mężczyzna przewidział i ten ruch.

— Spróbuj jeszcze raz, a srogo tego pożałujesz — powiedział zimno i chwycił mocno jego poparzone ramię. Harry niemal zawył z bólu i natychmiast odleciał do tyłu, kiedy Snape pchnął nim gwałtownie. Uderzył plecami o ścianę tak mocno, że aż huknęło. Nie zdążył nawet zorientować się w sytuacji, kiedy znowu poczuł mocny uścisk na barkach. Skrzywił się i spojrzał w górę.  
>Widząc wściekły wyraz twarzy mężczyzny nie spodziewał się, że jest w stanie wykrzesać z siebie jeszcze większe pokłady siły. Był samonapędzającą się machiną pełną agresji, wzburzenia, frustracji… Coś w nim krzyczało, by przestał, ale ciało go nie słuchało, kiedy ponownie wyrwał się mężczyźnie i uderzył go kolanem w brzuch. Snape jęknął i zatoczył się nieznacznie, zaciskając mocno zęby. Zaklął siarczyście i wciąż trzymając chłopaka za ramiona, szarpnął nim gwałtownie. Harry poczuł jak traci równowagę i upada na podłogę, ciągnąc Snape'a za sobą. Zderzenie z twardym drewnem wyrwało z jego gardła syk – i po chwili kolejny, kiedy ciężkie ciało opadło na niego z impetem. W jego nozdrza uderzył ostry zapach ziół i stęchlizny piwnicy, kiedy ciemne włosy musnęły mu twarz. Adrenalina wściekle pulsowała w jego żyłach, oddech miał ciężki i urywany. Snape, początkowo oszołomiony, zaczął się niezgrabnie podnosić. Chłopak został wciśnięty w podłogę, kiedy mężczyzna złapał go za bark. Właściwie półleżąc na nim, uniósł drugą rękę, gotów uderzyć. Harry zacisnął mocno powieki w oczekiwaniu na cios.<p>

Wszystko zamarło. Jak przez mgłę dochodziły do niego ich ciężkie oddechy, które zdawały się być przepełnione emocjami. Czuł pot skraplający się na swoim czole, bijące w zawrotnym tempie serce, ból w chyba wszystkich możliwych częściach ciała, ale również i…  
><em>Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa…<em> Panika wdarła się do jego umysłu, kiedy tylko sobie to uzmysłowił i poskładał do kupy. Błagał tylko wszystkich bogów tego świata, by Snape tego nie poczuł… Otworzył oczy. Ciemna sylwetka górowała nad nim, długie włosy zasłaniały częściowo twarz, ale nie były w stanie ukryć jej kompletnie zszokowanego wyrazu. Stanowili dziwną plątaninę kończyn i szat, biodro mężczyzny dociśnięte do jego krocza… _Poczuł_. Snape poruszył się nieznacznie, jakby w próbie wydostania się z tego uścisku, ocierając się przy tym o erekcję chłopaka. Harry jęknął, ale sam nie wiedział z czego bardziej - czy z potrzeby, czy z zażenowania…  
>Nagle zrobił coś, czego nawet po sobie się nie spodziewał. Zaczął się śmiać.<p>

— Jesteś zupełnie… ale to zupełnie… szalony — mężczyzna odezwał się cicho głosem, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Zszedł z niego, bardzo powoli i ostrożnie. Chłopak zasłonił rękoma twarz, a jego śmiech przybrał dziwną, histeryczną barwę.

— Już coś o tym wspomniałeś — odezwał się po dłuższej chwili przytłumionym głosem. Targały nim dreszcze i emocje, których nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Wziął drżący, głęboki oddech i przewrócił się na bok. Wstyd wręcz go zjadał. — Merlinie… — wymamrotał prawie płaczliwie. Zacisnął mocno powieki.

Cisza zdawała się dźwięczeć im w uszach. Atmosfera z każdą sekundą gęstniała, ale żaden z nich się nie poruszył, jakby obawiając się czegoś nieuniknionego.

Harry usłyszał, jak od strony drzwi dochodzą jakieś dziwne dźwięki. Przez kilka sekund nie potrafił ich zidentyfikować, mając kompletną pustkę w umyśle. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to odgłosy czyichś kroków na korytarzu. _Błagam, niech ktoś…_

— Potter… — zaczął Snape, ale nie było mu dane dokończyć. Harry poruszył się, kiedy usłyszał chrząknięcie. Oderwał ręce od twarzy, która była zapewne mokra od potu i czerwona.

W drzwiach stanął Malfoy. Spoglądał to na jednego, to na drugiego, nie wiedząc gdzie podziać wzrok.

— Co, do… — zaczął chrapliwie. Chrząknął ponownie, wybałuszając oczy w szoku. Snape siedział, podpierając się rękoma, a Potter leżał skulony na podłodze tuż obok. Wyglądali na zupełnie wytrąconych z równowagi. — Słyszałem… coś dziwnego. I zobaczyłem — stwierdził, kręcąc głową. Po chwili machnął ręką. — Zresztą, nieważne, nie po to tu jestem. Potter, przyszło coś do ciebie.

Harry zerwał się jak oparzony i starając się unikać wzroku Snape'a, wypadł z pokoju. Ciemność korytarza powitał niemalże z radością.

* * *

><p>Kiedy wbiegł zdyszany do kuchni, zobaczył swojego najlepszego przyjaciela stawiającego na obdrapanym stole niewielki, niezgrabnie owinięty papierem pakunek.<p>

— Hej, uważaj—

— Sprawdziliśmy. — Odrzekł Ron, spoglądając na niego. — Żadnych klątw.

— Nie wiemy tylko, jakim cudem dostała się tu sowa… — wtrącił się Remus. — Musimy sprawdzić dokładniej zabezpieczenia, skoro…

Ale Harry nie słuchał go. Spojrzał na zawiniątko, tknięty dziwnym przeczuciem, którego nie potrafił w żaden sposób nazwać. Chwycił paczkę, szybko rozrywając papier z rosnącym uczuciem zniecierpliwienia i ciekawości. Słysząc za sobą hałas odwrócił się i spojrzał na Malfoya, który wszedł do kuchni. Snape'a z nim nie było. Ulżyło mu. Nie wiedział, jak mógłby znowu spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy po tym wszystkim. Wspomnienie całego zdarzenia uderzyło w niego. Znowu poczuł jak jego twarz czerwieni się i odwrócił wzrok, wyciągając ze środka pomiętą kartkę. Zerknął podejrzliwie na plastikowy pojemniczek, po chwili odstawiając go na stół z cichym stuknięciem.  
>Charakter pisma był mu zupełnie obcy, krzywy i trudny do rozczytania. Oczami wyobraźni widział rękę, która zapewne w pospiesznym zdenerwowaniu nakreśliła te słowa.<p>

— Czytaj — skinął głową Ron. Harry już miał warknąć, że to jego prywatna korespondencja, ale treść wręcz nim wstrząsnęła. Wciągnął głośno powietrze.

— _Miałem dość patrzenia na to wszystko, za długo pozostawałem obojętny_ — nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego głos drżał — _Moim zadaniem jest ratowanie życia, nie jego odbieranie. Odpowiedź znajdziecie w środku. Już pewnie zorientowali się, nie mam zbyt wiele czasu. Muszę uciekać, wszystko w twoich rękach. PS. Twój znajomy powinien popracować nad grą aktorską. _

Jak na zawołanie, wszyscy zebrani oderwali wzrok od czytającego Harry'ego i spojrzeli na plastikowy pojemniczek. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że w środku wirowało coś srebrzystego.

— Pojemnik na mocz? — Odezwał się zszokowany Ron. — Po kiego grzyba ktoś miałby—

— To wspomnienie. — Powiedział cicho Harry, patrząc osłupiały na nowy obiekt zainteresowania.

— Ale kto…?

— Wiem — odparł krótko. — Znam go. Uratował mi życie. — Obraz młodego magomedyka przewinął mu się przed oczami. Andy? Chyba tak miał na imię… Nigdy, przenigdy nie mógłby przewidzieć czegoś takiego… Z tego wszystkiego brakowało mu tchu. Zdenerwowanie wypełniało jego umysł po same brzegi, chociaż do końca nie był świadomy dlaczego.

— W takim razie… zobaczmy je. — Po chwili ciszy usłyszał głos Ślizgona. Bez zastanowienia kiwnął głową.

* * *

><p>Srebrna, postrzępiona nić wirowała wściekle w naczyniu. W ciągu tych wielu lat zdobył mnóstwo cudzych wspomnień, ale nigdy nie widział, by któreś zachowywało się w ten sposób – jakby żyło swoim własnym życiem. Zacisnął rękę, czując pod palcami chłodny i śliski plastik, a wspomnienie w odpowiedzi dziko zapulsowało. Podniósł głowę, rozglądając się dookoła.<br>Członkowie Zakonu okrążyli stół, patrząc ze zniecierpliwieniem na postawioną na nim myślodsiewnię. W ciągu pół godziny po otrzymaniu niespodziewanej wiadomości niemalże ogłoszono stan wyjątkowy – Remus powiadomił najważniejszych ludzi i skontaktował się z dyrektorem w celu zdobycia misy. Teraz wszyscy stali, patrząc z oczekiwaniem na Harry'ego, który dalej kurczowo trzymał pojemnik. Był tam również Snape. Chłopak za wszelką cenę próbował nie patrzeć w jego kierunku, ale chęć przezwyciężyła wstyd. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna przygląda mu się spod ściągniętych brwi, przeszedł go dreszcz. Czuł się jak kompletny idiota. _Co to wszystko miało znaczyć? Dlaczego tak się stało? _  
>Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi na te pytania, w głowie miał mętlik. Nie rozumiał siebie, a tym bardziej swojego ciała. <em>Później<em> – obiecał sobie. _Wszystko później się wyjaśni, wróci do normy. Teraz nie ma na to czasu. _  
>Nagłym ruchem odkorkował naczynie i przechylił je, wlewając zawartość do misy. Serce waliło mu w piersi – nie wiedział, czego mógłby się spodziewać… jednak czuł, jakby wielkimi krokami zbliżał się przełomowy moment w jego życiu.<p>

Wraz z opadnięciem nici na srebrną powierzchnię myślodsiewni otoczenie zmieniło się tak gwałtownie, że niektórzy aż się zachwiali.

Już nie znajdowali się w jednym z wielkich pokojów Grimmauld Place 12, ale w zaciemnionym, zagraconym gabinecie. Wspomnienie było niewyraźne, zamglone, w wypłowiałych kolorach. Harry dostrzegł postać siedzącą na krześle za biurkiem, otoczoną papierami, książkami i próbówkami. Rozpoznał w mężczyźnie Andy'ego, ale ten zdawał się być trochę młodszy i wyglądał na niezwykle zmęczonego. Zdjął okulary, przetarł opuchnięte powieki i zamknął znajomo wyglądającą żółtą aktówkę. Harry doskonale wiedział, co się w niej znajduje. Zamarł. Obok siebie usłyszał zaskoczone westchnięcia.  
>W jednej chwili wszystko zdawało się wybuchnąć. Otoczenie wirowało i pulsowało wokół chłopaka; jego zmysły nie były w stanie uporządkować wszystkich dźwięków, zapachów, obrazów. Widział Grahama, starego magomedyka, który klepie po ramieniu młodego mężczyznę z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy, całe stosów papierów przewijających się przed oczami, wykresy, tabele, wszystko, wszystko… Zachrypnięty głos mówiący - <em>cel uświęca środki, taka okazja już nigdy może się nie powtórzyć<em>… Znajomo wyglądające korytarze szpitala, a w nich człowiek w białej, przerażającej masce. Śmierciożerca? Harry złapał się brzegu stołu, czując się jak w kolejce górskiej. Nie wyglądał na jedyną osobę, która za tym wszystkim nie nadążała. Całość była zlepkiem... nie, strzępem, wielu, ale to wielu wspomnień. W jego nozdrza uderzył zapach świeżo wypastowanej podłogi, następnie zobaczył, jak dwóch magomedyków przytrzymuje jakąś wyrywającą się postać; bose stopy szurały po posadzce, słyszał urywane szepty jakichś rozmów, stare, pomarszczone ręce zaciskające się na żółtej aktówce… _Terapia eksperymentalna_, usłyszał. _Nie zawsze się udaje, nauka wymaga ofiar_. Coś zimnego rozlało się w jego piersi, kiedy zauważył sznur kolejnych postaci pilnowanych przez inne, odziane w długie czarne płaszcze. Poznał też charakterystyczne niebieskie mundury ministerstwa.  
>Otoczenie zmieniło się po raz kolejny. Pod Harrym ugięły się nogi - to była ta mroczna, gwieździsta i krwawa noc w Staines… Uchylił się przed kolorowymi wstęgami zaklęć, które wypełniły pokój, chociaż wiedział, że to tylko wspomnienie, nic mu przecież tutaj nie grozi… Słyszał dookoła siebie krzyki, czuł smród spalenizny, gdzieś mignęła mu jego własna twarz… wyglądała tak dziwnie, nieludzko, wykrzywiona w grymasie, a w oczach płonęła nienawiść. Rozbrzmiały głosy -<em> to on, to on, inaczej bym cię nie ratował… Nie mogą wiedzieć, że się obudziłeś… złapią cię, wszystko pójdzie na marne, dość, już dość…<em> Wszystko wirowało jak w kalejdoskopie; im dalej, tym bardziej wszystko stawało się zamazane, zagmatwane, Harry nie wiedział gdzie ma podziać wzrok. Ostatnie, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to drżąca ręka pisząca słowa _wszystko w twoich rękach_.

_Trzask. _Wszystko urwało się i ucichło jak za pstryknięciem palców. Znowu znajdowali się w pokoju. Serce biło mu w szaleńczym tempie, przerażenie sparaliżowało wszystkie kończyny i usta, nie był w stanie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku… Dopiero teraz zauważył, że klęczy, trzymając się kurczowo stołu. Nogi zupełnie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Cały dygotał. _Nie, nie, _nie mógł uwierzyć, wypierał się tego, _to nie mogło być możliwe, to szaleństwo albo jakiś niezwykle kiepski żart…_  
>Podniósł głowę. Widział ludzi, którzy wyglądali na spetryfikowanych, strach malował się na ich twarzach. Dostrzegł w tłumie bladą Hermionę dociskającą dłoń do ust, Snape'a z pochyloną głową, włosy znowu zasłoniły jego oblicze… ile by dał, by zobaczyć tą twarz, reakcję, wyraz czarnych oczu. Nie poruszył się.<br>Po chwili zdającej się trwać wieczność, usłyszał szloch.

* * *

><p>— Walka z wiatrakami.<p>

Nie podniósł głowy, nie miał siły. Jedyne, na co było go stać, to mocniejsze, jeszcze boleśniejsze zaciśnięcie dłoni na włosach. Siedział skulony przy kuchennym stole, łokcie oparł na starym, obdrapanym blacie. Desperacja, beznadzieja i niemoc zalewały go falami.  
>Chyba po raz pierwszy zgadzał się z Malfoyem. Tak bardzo chciał się mu sprzeciwić, powiedzieć, że to nie może być prawda, że wszystko jest za bardzo zagmatwane i niewyraźne w tym wspomnieniu… przecież mogli się pomylić, źle zinterpretować… jednak wiedział, że nie miał co się oszukiwać. Wszystko, pomimo tego całego szaleństwa, było klarowne.<p>

— Przeciwko wszystkim? — Odezwał się cichy głos Hermiony. Harry bał się tego tonu, tak bardzo się bał, że miał ochotę zatkać sobie uszy i nic nie słyszeć. — Nie, to nie może być prawda…

— Ale na to wygląda — wtrącił gorzko Harry. — Wszystko składa się w pochrzanioną całość.

— Po prostu… tak trudno jest mi uwierzyć, że ludzie… organy władzy, służba zdrowia, ministerstwo… wie. Kładzie na to przychylną rękę. Pomaga. Współpracuje. — Zasłoniła rękoma twarz.

— _Cel uświęca środki. _— Zacytował z ironią. — Ale dlaczego?

Odgłos odsuwanego krzesła, westchnięcie przepełnione pewnego rodzaju goryczą.

— Technologia? Medycyna? _Druga taka okazja może się nie trafić? _— zgadywał Ron. — Możliwość robienia postępów i rzeczy, których normalnie się nie robi? W tym całym rozgardiaszu, zwanym wojną, wszystko można ukryć i zatuszować.

Przypomniał sobie swoje zdumienie, gdy zobaczył przyjaciela, który – chyba po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu – ochoczo zajrzał do książek. Zdawało mu się to takie odległe i obce, jakby wspomnienie wcale nie należało do niego. Pamiętał opasłe tomy o tematyce wojennej, przerażające urywki cytowane mu przez rudzielca. Był wtedy niemal pewien, że nigdy go coś takiego nie spotka.  
><em>Miał cholerną rację, <em>pomyślał chłopak, przypominając sobie jego przepełnione tłumionym strachem słowa i nadzieje - _„tutaj to nie sięga tak głęboko, to było przecież tak dawno, w tych czasach wcale tego nie potrzebujemy" _. Okazały się złudne.  
>Uzmysłowienie tego bolało go niesamowicie.<br>Odważył się spojrzeć na zebranych. Wszystko zamarło, a w całym domu panowała ociężała cisza, której tak bardzo nienawidził. Widział zastygłe twarze, zaciśnięte usta i dłonie.

Hermiona nagle wstała od stołu. Kilka osób drgnęło zaskoczonych, jakby zostały wyrwane z marazmu.

— Ja... — zaczęła niepewnie. — Wróćmy do pracy. Pomyślimy nad tym później — do jej głosu wkradły się błagalne nuty, co do niej nie pasowało.

Niektórzy pokiwali głowami, odsuwając swoje krzesła. Remus wyszedł z pomieszczenia bardzo szybko. Jego zgarbione barki wyglądały, jakby dźwigał na nich niewyobrażalny ciężar. Malfoy od początku bawił się swoim rodowym pierścieniem, okręcając go ciągle wokół palca i nie patrząc na pozostałych. Wyraz twarzy miał trudny do odczytania.

— Draco… — _Od kiedy mówi do niego po imieniu? _, pomyślał nieprzytomnie Harry. — Chodź, dokończymy twój świstoklik — dokończyła z prośbą w głosie, machając ręką na jego pierścień. Spojrzał na nią, jakby nie zrozumiał co powiedziała, ale po chwili skinął głową i zniknął wraz z dziewczyną za ciężkimi drzwiami.  
>On sam nie śmiał się ruszyć z miejsca. Nie wiedział gdzie się podziać, co ma zrobić… nie wiedział nic.<p>

Dopiero po chwili, gdy wszyscy wyszli, odprowadzani cichymi szeptami i ponagleniami, zauważył Snape'a. Siedział kilka miejsc od niego, w palcach obracał mały słoiczek, którego wcześniej Harry nie dostrzegł. Mężczyzna w jednej chwili wstał i podszedł do niego. Harry drgnął nerwowo. Chciał zniknąć. Snape z cichym stuknięciem postawił słoik tuż pod jego nosem. Był wypełniony po brzegi miksturą.

— Co to? — spytał ochrypłym głosem. _O co mu chodziło? _

— Maść. Na twoją oparzoną rękę. — Odparł głosem wypranym ze wszelkich emocji. — Powinna pomóc.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku. Co to wszystko miało znaczyć? Spojrzał na mężczyznę, ponownie górującego nad nim. Zerknął na swoje czerwone ramię - zupełnie o nim zapomniał.  
>Snape odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Niewiele myśląc, Harry odezwał się.<p>

— Przepraszam.

Snape stanął w miejscu, a plecy spięły się jeszcze bardziej. Odwrócił lekko głowę w jego stronę tak, że Harry mógł widzieć jego ostry profil. Czując nagły przypływ wyrzutów sumienia, chłopak zacisnął mocno wargi.

— To… — Zaczął niespodziewanie Snape. — Typowa dla zestresowanego dzieciaka reakcja…

Do Harry'ego nagle trafiło, o czym mówił Snape. Zaczerwienił się po końcówki uszu, a jego żołądek zawiązał się w supeł.

— Nie o tym mówię — burknął. Nie chciał tego wspominać, wciąż tak bardzo było mu wstyd. — Przepraszam za zaatakowanie ciebie. Miałeś rację. Jestem idiotą.

Snape nie odpowiedział, tylko wziął głęboki oddech. Atmosfera między nimi ponownie zgęstniała. Żaden z nich nie wykonał jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

— Ja… chcę jeszcze raz przejrzeć to wspomnienie — nie wiedział, po co to mówił. Nie potrafił przestać — Mam nadzieję jeszcze coś znaleźć, mogliśmy przeoczyć coś ważnego…

Snape odwrócił się w jego kierunku, marszcząc ciemne brwi. Do czego ten dzieciak zmierzał?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

— Pomożesz mi?

Twarz mężczyzny pozostała niewzruszona, ale w oku pojawił się dziwny błysk.

— Potter…

— Nic nie mów. — Schował twarz w ramionach, czując się jak kompletny idiota. — Proszę, po prostu się zgódź.

Serce na ten jeden moment przestało mu bić. Wcale nie oczekiwał pozytywnej odpowiedzi, ale on…

— Dobrze. — Usłyszał. Z zaskoczeniem poderwał głowę, ale Snape nie patrzył na niego, tylko gdzieś w dal. Przez chwilę stał jeszcze tak w ciszy, po czym ponownie się odwrócił, odchodząc powoli w swoją stronę.

Harry zamknął oczy. Oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, oczy zaczynały dziwnie piec i starał się jak tylko mógł, by jego głos nie zadrżał.

— Tak bardzo się boję.

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie.

* * *

><p>— Po tym wszystkim zrozumiałem jedno.<p>

— Co takiego, Harry?

— Nie należy bać się jednego człowieka. Należy bać się ludzi. Ich myśli, pragnień… ich idei.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Wszystko inne traci na swoim znaczeniu, kiedy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że… idea jest jak zaraza. Rozprzestrzenia się w zastraszającym tempie, infekuje zatrważającą ilość osób, zakorzenia się bardzo głęboko, popycha ich do niewyobrażalnych i jednocześnie przerażających czynów… Tego należy się bać. Zarazy.

* * *

><p>* ukłon w stronę A. Vulgarweed<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Opadł bez życia na krzesło.

– Co za gówno – westchnął. Snape spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. Harry przez chwilę starał się znaleźć na surowej twarzy cień złośliwości. – Niczego nowego się nie dowiedzieliśmy.

Snape opuścił różdżkę i odsunął się od myślodsiewni. Odszedł kilka kroków, następnie usiadł obok krzesła postawionego obok Harry'ego. Oparł łokcie na kolanach, przechylając znacznie tułów. Widać i jemu znużenie dawało się we znaki.

Harry zamyślił się na chwilę, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. Po raz kolejny przypomniał sobie, czemu tak bardzo nienawidził ciszy.

– Czemu wspomnienie tak się zachowuje?

Snape drgnął nieznacznie.

– Dziwne sformułowanie jak na pana, panie Potter – stwierdził, a Harry w odpowiedzi wywrócił oczami. – _Zachowuje się_, ale jak?

– Tak… gwałtownie. Ciągle coś przerywa, jakby… – przez chwilę szukał odpowiedniego porównania, jednak go nie znalazł. – Nawet kiedy wspomnienie było w pojemniku, nie zachowywało się normalnie. Wirowało i pulsowało, jakby ktoś je wrzucił do miksera.

Snape spojrzał na niego jak na wariata. Harry westchnął z irytacją, przymykając oczy. Wymamrotał coś na kształt „nieważne", kiedy mężczyzna w zamyśleniu odparł:

– Pan Andy Sturgis wiedział, że prędzej czy później osoby pracujące przy projekcie dowiedzą się o zdradzie. Zależało mu na czasie.

_Wszystko w twoich rękach. _Scena tłukła się w umyśle Harry'ego jak wściekła mucha o szybę.

– Ciekawe, gdzie teraz się znajduje. Może już nie żyć – skrzywił się, uświadamiając sobie najgorszą z możliwych opcji.

– Żal ci tego magomedyka? – W głosie Snape'a rozbrzmiały podejrzanie groźne nuty. – On również jest odpowiedzialny za to piekło, panie Potter.

– Uratował mi życie. Dwa razy – warknął Harry. Mężczyzna posłał mu drwiący uśmiech.

– To nie ma znaczenia. Nie czyni go to od razu człowiekiem, którego należy żałować.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że miał cholerną rację. Harry potarł skronie, czując nadchodzący ból głowy. Od momentu odstawienia eliksirów chodził niesamowicie osowiały i obolały. Dałby wszystko, by znów móc poczuć na języku słodki smak Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, zasnąć spokojnie i nie śnić o niczym. Obudzić się na pozór rześkim i wypoczętym, nie zaś zlepionym własnym potem i nasieniem – pozostałością po raczej dość intensywnym śnie. W tej jednej sprawie Harry okazał się nieomylny – Snape zasilił szeregi jego najgorszych koszmarów. Niekoniecznie tych, których mógłby się spodziewać. Dobry boże, powinien się cieszyć, że po takim czasie w końcu miał erekcję. Stres potrafił być zabójczy dla popędu – to już wiedział. Ale nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób ma zareagować na tę rewelację. _Dobry boże_, minęło jedynie parę miesięcy odkąd przestał nienawidzić tego człowieka, choć dalej pozostawała zimna niechęć; już nie miał ochoty rzucić w niego jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem, kiedy tylko pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku, ale… to było ponad jego siły. Czyszcząc dowody dzisiejszego poranka, zastanawiał się, jak zareagowałby Snape, gdyby się dowiedział. Wyobrażał sobie jego minę, kiedy mu mówi, że w jego śnie ich mała bójka potoczyła się inaczej. Intensywniej. Lepiej, gorzej, dziwniej.

_Jesteś zupełnie szalony_. Nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić.

Serce prawie wyskoczyło mu z piersi, kiedy Snape chwycił jego lewe ramię i podwinął rękaw bluzy. Przesunął długimi palcami po pomarszczonej skórze, a Harry wciągnął głośno powietrze. _Jasna cholera! _

– Niech pan tak nie panikuje – Snape nawet na niego nie spojrzał, kiedy to mówił. – Zaklęcie, za pomocą którego wywołano pożar, musiało być czarnomagiczne. Pozostanie dość paskudna blizna. Kolejna do kompletu – zerknął na czoło Harry'ego. Chłopak zacisnął wargi.

Snape odwrócił jego dłoń na wewnętrzną stronę i przysunął bliżej twarzy, oglądając szkody z bliska. Kiedy chłopak poczuł ciepły oddech na skórze, gwałtownie wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, unosząc jedną brew. Nie skomentował tego. Harry poczuł, jak jego żołądek wywija salto. Całe szczęście jego śniada cera maskowała rumieniec. Zsunął rękaw bluzy na swoje miejsce i, o boże, za nic nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od twarzy Snape'a. Wzrok Harry'ego przesuwał się kolejno po długich pasmach czarnych włosów, przez orli nos i ciemne oczy. Nigdy przedtem nie był tak bardzo jak teraz świadomy swojego oddechu, który zdawał się przyspieszać z każdą chwilą. Nikt go w ten sposób nie dotykał. Ani Ron, ani Hermiona, a tym bardziej… _Niech cię szlag, Snape. _

– Ty też mi uratowałeś życie – wypalił niespodziewanie Harry. W jednej chwili, kiedy tylko zauważył pewien błysk rozbawienia w czarnych oczach, pożałował tego, co powiedział. Snape już otwierał usta, gotów coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili chłopak znowu się odezwał: – Niejeden raz.

Kącik ust mężczyzny powędrował w górę.

– Nie pierwszy, nie ostatni.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że cały czas ściska swoje poparzone ramię, tam, gdzie dotknął go Snape. Natychmiast przestał. Po dłuższej chwili odwrócił głowę w bok, wpatrując się w ścianę. Żołądek za nic nie chciał się uspokoić; czuł, jakby jego śniadanie za wszelką cenę chciało się wydostać na zewnątrz.

Mężczyzna wstał ze swojego miejsca, uprzednio chowając różdżkę w czarnych szatach.

– Przynajmniej dopóki nie będziesz potrafił zadbać o własną skórę, panie Potter.

* * *

><p>– <em>Pacjent numer trzysta dwadzieścia siedem. Pacjent trzysta dwadzieścia siedem proszony do pokoju numer zero cztery. Powtarzam, pacjent…<em>

– Merlinie, już tak późno? Tyle czasu nam zleciało na rozmowie?

– Harry, co to było?

– Spokojnie, bez obaw. Zapewne moja dzienna porcja eliksirów czeka na mnie ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– Słucham?

_Odgłosy kroków, następnie ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi _

_Rozbrzmiewa obcy głos_

– Panie Potter.

– Już, już. Widzisz, Deirdre? Mahomet nie przyszedł do góry, góra przyszła do Mahometa.

_Chichot_

– Coś pokręciłeś.

– Panie Potter!

– No, już! Merlinie, czy wy wszyscy musicie być tak cholernie poważni?

_Szczęk szklanych buteleczek_

– Eliksir Uspokajający? Nie rozumiem, jestem jak najbardziej spokojny… I widzę kolejne, czyżby to…?

– Panie–

_Cisza_

– Zadowolona? A teraz spadaj.

_Drzwi skrzypią ponownie, odgłosy kroków stają się coraz cichsze_

– Przepraszam cię za to, Deirdre… Te cholerne pielęgniarki naprawdę potrafią być upierdliwe.

– Co to było?

– To? Dokarmianie ćpunów. W końcu jakoś muszą trzymać wszystkich świrów pod kontrolą, prawda?

– Jakie eliksiry wam podają?

– Głównie uspokajające i osłabiające rdzeń magiczny, plus parę innych, ale to już w zależności od przypadku. Tak, wiem, paskudna sprawa. Ale nie mogą pozwolić na to, by jakiś wariat pod wpływem emocji i gwałtownych wybuchów magii zrównał z ziemią całą placówkę.

– Ale przecież to jest…

– Tak, wiem, też się czuję pokrzywdzony. Ale wierz mi, mamy swoje sposoby.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „sposoby"?

– Moja droga, chyba nie oczekujesz, że będę ci zdradzał wszystkie moje sekrety?

– Chyba po to tu jesteśmy, prawda, Harry? Czytelnicy wprost umierają z ciekawości, co się dzieje z ich bohaterem czarodziejskiego świata. W ogóle jestem zdziwiona, że zgodziłeś się na wywiad.

_Prychnięcie_

– Bohater.

– Harry?

– Nic, nic. Gdybyś tylko wiedziała…

– Harry, wszystko w porządku?

_Pauza_

– Tak. Przepraszam. Nie lubię o sobie tak myśleć. Nie zasługuję na to, jeszcze nie teraz. Poza tym, przypomina mi to Severusa.

– W czym ci przypomina?

– Używał tego zwrotu… Bohater czarodziejskiego świata, wybawca, wybraniec… I wiele innych. W jego ustach zawsze brzmiało to inaczej. To znaczy… Zwracał się do mnie w ten sposób tylko wtedy, kiedy chciał mnie sprowokować, wytrącić z równowagi. Wiedział, gdzie uderzyć. Wiedział, że wcale nie czuję się bohaterem. Wiedział, że tego nienawidzę.

– Dlaczego?

– Dlaczego co? Dlaczego nienawidzę tego, czy dlaczego to robił? Odpowiedź na oba pytania jest prosta. Nienawidziłem tego zwrotu, bo nie ma powodu, by mnie tak nazywać. Zanim tutaj trafiłem, pozostawiłem za sobą zbyt wiele niedokończonych spraw, by móc zostać uznanym za bohatera. Chwilka, czekaj, przepraszam, że ci przerwę… I dlaczego to robił? Odpowiedź jest jeszcze prostsza – ponieważ był wrednym sukinsynem.

– Wiesz, gdzie się teraz znajduje?

_Cisza_

– Już się o to pytałaś, Deirdre.

– Naprawdę? Nie sądzę.

– Tak, pytałaś się. I ja po raz kolejny ci odpowiem – nie mam pojęcia, niestety. Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. A jeśli jesteś tak bardzo ciekawa tego, zawsze możesz zapytać Jasnowidza.

– Przepraszam, kogo?

– No, Jasnowidza. Jedna z najbardziej kolorowych osobowości w tym raju. Biedny staruszek ubzdurał sobie, że może przewidywać przyszłość. Więc postanowili go zapuszkować, czego kompletnie nie rozumiem – nikomu krzywdy nie robił. Powaliło ich kompletnie, w sensie, tych czubków z Ministerstwa. Z rozpędu potrafią połowę czarodziejskiej ludności zamknąć w pokojach bez klamek. W końcu jak jesteś wariatem, nie stanowisz wielkiego zagrożenia – nikt nie bierze cię na poważnie. Mogę papierosa? Przepraszam, połowę paczki ci wypaliłem. Obiecuję, że jeśli kiedykolwiek stąd wyjdę, to pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobię będzie odkupienie ci papierosów.

_Śmiech_

– Oczywiście, Harry. Więc… pacjent numer trzysta dwadzieścia siedem?

– Słucham? Ach, tak. Awansowałem do bycia liczbą, kolejnym numerem w rejestrze. Już sam nie wiem, co jest gorsze – być elementem statystyki, czy też pionkiem na szachownicy wielkich ludzi.

– Zatem można powiedzieć, że tańczyłeś jak ci zagrali?

– Do czasu. Buntowałem się, oczywiście. Już ci opowiadałem o tej makabrze w Staines. Potem znowu byłem grzecznym chłopcem, ale tylko przez chwilę - dopóki wszystko nie zaczęło się sypać i wymykać spod kontroli.

– Co się stało?

– Odzyskaliśmy Tonks.

* * *

><p>Z każdą mijaną godziną niepokój rozprzestrzeniał się w nim coraz bardziej. To nie tak powinno wyglądać, nie tak wyobrażał sobie swoją reakcję… Do tej pory myślał, że będzie się cieszył z powrotu Tonks; miał szczerą nadzieję zobaczyć ją całą i zdrową u progu Grimmauld Place 12, z uśmiechem na ustach i beztroskim – <em>„Martwiłeś się o mnie? Niepotrzebnie. Miałam parę spraw do załatwienia, wszystko jest w porządku." <em>Następnie poczochrałaby go po włosach i znowu przewróciłaby stojak na parasole, powodując przy tym duże ilości hałasu.

_To nie tak powinno wyglądać, _powtarzał sobie. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed ponownym zerknięciem na Tonks. Od kilku godzin nie odzyskiwała przytomności. Jej jasna skóra wydawała się wręcz biała, jak gdyby od dawna nie zaznała promieni słonecznych. Nie było śladu po jej jaskrawo-różowych włosach; na ich miejscu znajdowała się plątanina szarych pasm. Nigdy nie widział jej takiej… _bezbarwnej. _Twarz nabrała nagle ostrzejszych kątów, kości policzkowe rzucały głębsze niż zazwyczaj cienie na skórze – podczas swojej nieobecności musiała stracić sporo na wadze. Jednak nie to niepokoiło go najbardziej.

– Nie została potraktowana żadną znaną mi klątwą – powiedział cicho Snape, przesuwając różdżką z jarzącą się końcówką wzdłuż ciała Tonks. – Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, co mogło wywołać śpiączkę.

Remus zmarszczył brwi, a następnie zamknął oczy. Przesunął ręką po twarzy przeoranej bliznami, a jego westchnięcie miało w sobie coś ze zrezygnowania.

– W dodatku żadnych obrażeń fizycznych. Nie mamy nic, co mogłoby nam wskazać, co jej dolega lub gdzie mogła przez ten czas przebywać. Merlinie, przez te parę tygodni mogło wydarzyć się wszystko – jęknął Lupin.

– Nie możemy przeprowadzać leczenia, nie widząc z czym mamy do czynienia. Swoimi działaniami możemy tylko jej zaszkodzić – odparł Snape, kładąc dłoń na jej czoło. Kobieta była zimna jak lód; gdyby nie unosząca się nieznacznie klatka piersiowa, mógłby uznać ją za martwą. Mężczyzna również był zaniepokojony stanem Tonks – nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widział. Jednakże najdziwniejszą rzeczą w tym wszystkim był unoszący się wokół zapach jej ciała. Był… podejrzany. Przypominał mu coś, co wcale mu się nie podobało.  
>Harry, stojący tuż obok Snape'a, zagryzł wargi.<p>

– Nie możemy w żaden sposób jej pomóc? – Wiedział, jak żałośnie brzmi jego głos, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego. To, co zobaczył w oczach Snape'a prawie odebrało mu mowę. Nie widział tam niczego innego, jak tylko bezradność.

– Niestety – odparł bezbarwnie.

* * *

><p>Harry nawet nie wiedział, kiedy znalazł się na korytarzu. Musiał jak najszybciej wyjść z pokoju, by tylko nie widzieć reakcji Remusa. <em>Merlinie, przecież oni… chyba czuli coś do siebie, prawda? <em>Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak źle, jak teraz. Dopiero teraz do niego trafiło, że przez ten czas praktycznie nie widział Lupina w Grimmauld Place. Cały czas szukał Tonks, a kiedy tylko mu się udało… okazało się, że nie są w stanie jej pomóc. Nie wiedzieli, z czym mają do czynienia, byli kompletnie bezradni. Nie było gorszego uczucia niż to. Pamiętał iskierki nadziei błąkające się w oczach Remusa, kiedy tylko aportował się do domu wraz z Nimfadorą, przewieszoną bezwładnie przez jego ramię. Mężczyzna nie był w stanie sklecić porządnego zdania, kiedy pospiesznie tłumaczył im, w jakich okolicznościach ją znalazł. Z tego, co Harry zrozumiał z nieskładnej wypowiedzi wilkołaka, leżała bez życia na ziemi dosłownie kilkaset metrów od siedziby Kwatery Głównej. Mężczyzna, w pierwszej chwili przekonany, że kobieta nie żyje, był zrozpaczony i przerażony; jednak po chwili udało mu się wyczuć pod palcami słaby puls, po czym bezzwłocznie aportował się wraz z nieprzytomną kobietą.

Harry westchnął ciężko. _Czemu wszystko musi się tak chrzanić? _Był przekonany, że po obejrzeniu wspomnienia Andy'ego nic gorszego nie może go spotkać. Na dodatek wcale się nie posunęli w swoim zadaniu razem ze Snape'em. W dokumentach skradzionych śmierciożercom nie wszystko trzymało się kupy – zupełnie, jakby zapiski nie były do końca skompletowane…

Prawie podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał trzask dochodzący zza zamkniętych drzwi po jego prawej stronie. _Biblioteka? _Zmarszczył brwi. Potem kolejno do jego uszu dotarły tępe odgłosy rzucanych przedmiotów na podłogę, czyjś głośny oddech i żałosny jęk.  
>W kilku krokach znalazł się przy drzwiach i pchnął je, próbując otworzyć, jednak były zamknięte. Już unosił swoją różdżkę, gotów rzucić zaklęcie odblokowujące, ale właśnie wtedy usłyszał przytłumiony, histeryczny głos Hermiony.<p>

– Nie wchodzić!

– Hermiono, to ja, Harry! – krzyknął, czując, jak niepokój ponownie się w nim rozlewa. _Co się dzieje? _– Proszę, wpuść mnie!

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza. Zniecierpliwiony, walnął pięścią w drzwi.

– Hermiono! – ponaglił ją, starając się brzmieć groźnie.

Klamka rozbłysła na krótko blado-niebieskim światłem i drzwi same otworzyły się na oścież. Harry wydał z siebie zaskoczone westchnięcie. Jego przyjaciółka niezgrabnie siedziała między wysokimi półkami, otoczona rozrzuconymi dookoła grubymi woluminami. W rękach ściskała znajomo wyglądającą żółtą aktówkę, a po policzkach toczyły się łzy. Spojrzała na niego czerwonymi od płaczu oczami i pociągnęła nosem. Harry w jednej chwili znalazł się przy niej. Kucnął i chwycił Hermionę za ramiona, spoglądając jej w twarz.

– Hej, co się… – nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ dziewczyna straciła jakiekolwiek resztki swojego opanowania. Rozpłakała się głośno, wciskając mokrą twarz w bark Harry'ego. Zszokowany zachowaniem swojej przyjaciółki, objął ją niezręcznie i pozwolił, by łzy wsiąknęły w materiał bluzy.

– Gdybym tylko… – jęknęła żałośnie. Harry ścisnął dziewczynę mocniej, próbując w jakiś sposób dodać jej otuchy.

– Hermiono…

– Gdybym tylko sprawdziła ten pierdolony świstoklik! Harry, ona… Kiedy tylko Remus się pojawił, wraz z nią… Myślałam, że nie żyje! Wygląda, jakby była martwa! – wykrzyczała te słowa, a Harry nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co zrobić. Co do ostatniego, nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić.

– O czym ty mówisz? Hermiono, proszę, uspokój się…

Przez jej spięte ciało przeszedł krótki spazm dreszczy. Harry nawet nie zwrócił wcześniej uwagi na to, że głaszcze ją po plecach, jednak zdawało się, że pomaga to dziewczynie w uspokojeniu się. Jeszcze przez chwilę ciągnęła nosem, dalej nie przestając drżeć. Delikatnie odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała prosto w oczy. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki w takim stanie.

– Świstoklik Tonks był jednym z pierwszych, które wykonałam – zaczęła ochryple. – Mogłam coś schrzanić, przez co nie odpalił się w momencie ucieczki. – Zacisnęła mocno usta, a oczy znowu zrobiły się pełne łez. Harry, przeczuwając kolejny atak histerii, odparł szybko:

– Hermiono, nie możesz tego wiedzieć. Wszystkie świstokliki działały bez zarzutu! – Dla podkreślenia swoich słów, ścisnął mocno jej ramiona. Miał nadzieję, że nie pozostawi na nich siniaków.

– To dlaczego nie zdołała uciec? – jęknęła. – Gdybym tylko sprawdziła, czy działa poprawnie…

– Przestań się obwiniać – przerwał jej ostro. – Nie wiemy, co się wydarzyło. Równie dobrze, mogę obwiniać samego siebie, bo to mnie oczekiwali w miejscu ataku… ale przecież o niczym nie wiedzieliśmy i nie spodziewaliśmy się takiej przewagi liczebnej…

– Harry…

Niewiele myśląc, znowu przycisnął ją mocno do siebie. Hermiona wtuliła się w jego ramiona. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, obejmując się wzajemnie.  
>Doskonale wiedział, co czuje przyjaciółka. Kiedy tylko zobaczył, w jakim stanie jest Tonks, nim samym targnęły podobne emocje. Tak jak ona, zadawał sobie pytania, pluł w brodę, szukał odpowiedzi… Ostatkiem sił trzymał swoje opanowanie na wodzy, ale kiedy tylko zobaczył płaczącą Hermionę, zdał sobie sprawę, że obwinianie się jest bezcelowe. Nie mogą jej pomóc, będąc w takim stanie. Czym prędzej muszą pozbierać się do kupy i zacząć działać.<p>

– Najgorsze, co możemy zrobić, to siedzieć bezczynnie – powiedział cicho w jej włosy. – Musimy zacząć działać w jakikolwiek sposób.

– Wiem o tym – szepnęła Hermiona, kiwając żarliwie głową. – Jak myślisz, dlaczego tutaj jestem?

– Panna–Wiem–To–Wszystko jak zwykle próbuje znaleźć odpowiedź na dręczące ją pytania

– powiedział miękko, a dziewczyna parsknęła krótkim, suchym śmiechem. – Przepraszam, słaby żart – dodał.

– Nie szkodzi – odparła już spokojniej. Odsunęła się od Harry'ego i przetarła ręką czerwone oczy. Całe szczęście histeria już minęła. Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym spojrzała na przyjaciela i uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

– Dziękuję. I przepraszam. Musiałam dać niezłe przedstawienie.

– Nie szkodzi – mrugnął do niej. Po chwili spoważniał. – Ja… rozumiem to. W pewien sposób.

Nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego czym prędzej zaczęła zbierać porozrzucane dookoła opasłe tomy w jedną kupkę. Harry zdążył zauważyć kilka książek traktujących o czarnej magii i medycynie.

– Postanowiłam przejrzeć parę tytułów, może znajdę coś przydatnego – zaczęła cicho, nie patrząc na chłopaka. Wyglądała, jakby odzyskała swój dawny rezon. Odgarnęła kręcone włosy z twarzy i już miała sięgnąć po żółtą aktówkę, jednak Harry ją uprzedził.

– Skąd to wzięłaś? – spytał. – Ostatnio te dokumenty leżały w gabinecie Snape'a.  
>Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie przerażenia jawiącego się w brązowych oczach dziewczyny.<p>

– Ja… Nie mogłam siedzieć bezczynnie, musiałam zacząć coś robić… – Hermiona zaczęła się prędko tłumaczyć. – Kiedy profesor Snape zajmował się Tonks, ja… poszłam do jego gabinetu, złamałam zaklęcia zabezpieczające… Były skomplikowane, więc zajęło mi to trochę czasu. Pomyślałam, że mogą mi się przydać w ustaleniu tego, co dolega Tonks, może znalazłabym chociaż jakąś wskazówkę… i po prostu je wzięłam – dokończyła szeptem, kuląc ramiona.  
>Harry z każdym jej słowem coraz bardziej zaciskał usta. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z paniką w oczach, oczekując jakiekolwiek reakcji na to, co powiedziała. W końcu chłopak nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się głośno.<p>

– Jesteś niemożliwa! – sapnął. – Mógłbym się spodziewać po tobie wielu rzeczy, ale nie kradzieży – uśmiechnął się, a twarz Hermiony momentalnie zrobiła się czerwona. Nagle jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a z gardła wydobył się dziwny odgłos; coś na pograniczu strachu i zrozumienia.

– Snape mnie zabije, jak tylko się zorientuje – schowała twarz w dłoniach.

* * *

><p><em>Cóż, w tej jednej sprawie Hermiona może mieć rację, <em>pomyślał Harry, obserwując Snape'a.

– Impertynenckie bachory – mruknął mężczyzna rozeźlony. – Gryfońska zaraza…  
>Harry parsknął, za co zarobił wściekłe spojrzenie od Snape'a. Ten gwałtownym ruchem wyrwał chłopakowi z rąk dokumenty i trzasnął nimi o stół. Harry ostentacyjnie wywrócił oczami, po czym położył obok papierów stertę książek, które zabrał wcześniej od Hermiony.<p>

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił po rozmowie z przyjaciółką, było udanie się do komnat mężczyzny. Tak jak sądził, zastał tam Snape'a, ale nie takiego widoku się spodziewał – rozjuszony mistrz eliksirów miotał się wokół swojego gabinetu, naprawiając złamane osłony. Wyglądał na naprawdę wytrąconego z równowagi; kiedy tylko Harry wkroczył do pomieszczenia wraz z materiałami, został właściwie przyszpilony do ściany i zmuszony do wyjaśnienia całej sytuacji.

– Potter, ty młodociany recydywisto, jak śmiesz po tym wszystkim ponownie włamywać się do moich komnat? – warknął, przyciskając rozżarzony koniec różdżki do gardła chłopaka. Brwi Harry'ego wystrzeliły w górę – Nie po to zakładałem takie osłony, po twoich ostatnich wybrykach, byś mógł bezkarnie po raz kolejny…

– Snape, zabierz tą różdżkę – chłopak z trudem powstrzymał uśmieszek wpływający na jego usta. – To nie byłem ja – powiedział spokojnie.

Co dziwniejsze, ta informacja wzburzyła mężczyznę jeszcze bardziej.

Po chwili Harry stwierdził, że oglądanie Snape'a w takim stanie jest całkiem zabawne. Jak można się było domyślić, mężczyzna nie podzielał jego zdania, i bez cienia zażenowania klął na dwójkę byłych wychowanków Gryffindoru. A Harry – ktokolwiek mu świadkiem – starał się zapamiętać najlepsze epitety, przy czym zagryzał wargi prawie do krwi, by tylko nie roześmiać się w głos.

– Gdzie jest panna Granger? – wycedził Snape.

Harry westchnął. _Nie odpuścisz, prawda? _

– Odesłałem ją do pokoju, by się trochę przespała – odparł. – Była naprawdę wstrząśnięta tym wszystkim. I mogę przysiąc, że jest jej strasznie przykro z powodu tego, co zrobiła.

– Przykro! – prychnął mężczyzna. – Potter, pragnę cię uświadomić, że moja prywatność po raz kolejny została naruszona…

– Była zdenerwowana – powtórzył Harry, który powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

– Jak my wszyscy.

– Nie wiedziała do końca, co robi.

– Potter, przestań ją tłumaczyć – westchnął podirytowany Snape. Harry nie odpowiedział.

Najwidoczniej i mężczyzna zechciał zaprzestać kontynuowania tego tematu, ponieważ zbliżył się do stołu, na którym znajdowały się księgi. Wyciągnął rękę i długim palcem przesunął po skórzanej okładce. – Po co to przyniosłeś? – spytał już spokojniej.

– Chciałbym zacząć szukać przyczyny stanu Tonks. Może w ten sposób będziemy mogli jej pomóc. Jeśli oczywiście coś znajdziemy.

– To bezcelowe – odparł Snape. – Większość pozycji w tej bibliotece już dawno przejrzałem. I muszę przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie spotkałem się z takim przypadkiem.

– Musi być jakiś sposób – jęknął Harry.

– Oczywiście, że jest. Ale nieprędko się dowiemy.

– Zawsze musisz być tak negatywnie nastawiony do wszystkiego?

– Jestem realistą, Potter.

– Raczej fatalistą – odburknął. Brew Snape'a powędrowała w górę. Chłopak odetchnął ciężko i całym ciężarem zwalił się na krzesło. Pochylił się nad stołem, opierając łokcie o blat i wplatając dłonie we włosy. – Mam już dość. Ile jeszcze będziemy tkwić w tym gównie? Nie mamy żadnego dobrego planu, nie posunęliśmy się ani trochę w badaniach nad zaklęciem, ponieważ dokumenty wydają się być niekompletne. Dodatkowo nie jesteśmy w stanie pomóc Tonks. Pięknie.

– I ko tu jest fatalistą, panie Potter? – mruknął Snape. – I ma pan rację, odnośnie zapisków badań Śmierciożerców. W końcu to tylko jedna teczka. Kto wie, może być ich więcej.  
>Harry uniósł głowę, zainteresowany słowami mężczyzny.<p>

– Też o tym pomyślałeś? – spytał.

– Trzymanie kopii wszystkich dokumentów w jednym miejscu byłoby dla nich zbyt ryzykowne. Są bardzo ostrożni; przykładem tego jest między innymi fakt, że nie dopuścili mnie do projektu – odpowiedział Severus, którego oczy nagle pociemniały. – Od jakiegoś czasu nie odczuwam również żadnych aktywności Mrocznego Znaku – dodał ciszej.

– Co…? – Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku. – Masz na myśli… Voldemort… że Voldemort odsuwa cię od Wewnętrznego Kręgu? Wiedzą, że jesteś szpiegiem? Jak? – Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Miliony pytań bez odpowiedzi przewijały mu się przez głowę z zawrotną prędkością. _Czemu dopiero teraz o tym mówi? _

– Mogę się jedynie tego domyślać – odparł w zadumie Snape. Oparł się biodrem o krawędź stołu, przy którym siedział chłopak, i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Jednakże, sądzę… że to wszystko nie może być niefortunnym zbiegiem okoliczności. Od chwili swojego pierwszego upadku Czarny Pan miał wątpliwości co do mojej lojalności. Jestem pewien, że polowanie na mnie prędzej czy później się rozpocznie. Dziwi mnie jedynie to, że nie zrobili tego wcześniej.  
>Harry'ego zmroziło, nagle uświadamiając sobie najgorszą opcję z możliwych.<p>

– Przestań – szepnął. Serce waliło mu wściekle w piersi. Czuł jak ogromny ciężar opada mu na same dno żołądka. Wpatrzył się tępo w przestrzeń; to wszystko zaczynało go przerastać. Miał wrażenie, jakby głowa miała mu zaraz eksplodować od nadmiaru wszelkich myśli.

– Potter? – Jak przez mgłę, usłyszał miękki głos mężczyzny. Ocknął się z transu. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jego wzrok znajduje się na wysokości krocza mężczyzny i bezczelnie się w niego gapi. Momentalnie poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Niechciana scena z dzisiejszego, dosyć osobliwego snu, zalała mu umysł.

– Ja… przepraszam. Muszę wyjść – mruknął i pospiesznie wstał, niemal przewracając krzesło. Zostawił za sobą w pomieszczeniu Snape'a patrzącego na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

* * *

><p>Pomimo ogromnego zmęczenia, Harry nie potrafił zasnąć. Już nawet nie był w stanie zliczyć, który to już raz z rzędu. Powieki mu ciążyły, ale kiedy tylko je zamykał, umysł podsuwał mu najróżniejsze scenariusze. W jego głowie tłukły się sceny dzisiejszego dnia – przerażające wspomnienie Andy'ego, histeria Hermiony, słowa Snape'a. Obraz mężczyzny ze snu. <em>Zupełnie oszalałem, <em>pomyślał cierpko. Przekręcił się na drugi bok i wlepił wzrok w szafkę stojącą koło łóżka. Od momentu przekroczenia progu pokoju toczył zażartą walkę z samym sobą, by jej nie otworzyć i nie sięgnąć po wciśnięte wgłąb małe pudełko.

_Mała porcja Eliksiru Uspokajającego nie powinna mi zaszkodzić. _Jak na zawołanie, tuż przed oczami chłopaka pojawiła się twarz Severusa; a dokładniej jego pełne politowania spojrzenie. Wzdychając z bólem, odwrócił wzrok od nęcącej go szafki.

Na dodatek skończyły mu się papierosy. _Kurwa mać. _

Zirytowany, gwałtownie podniósł się z wymiętego łóżka. Nie, nie mógł tak leżeć, to bez sensu. I tak nie zaśnie, za dużo ma teraz na głowie. Potrzebował… właśnie, czego? Spokoju? Snu? Ucieczki? Każda z tych rzeczy wydawała się w tym momencie taka nieosiągalna. Czuł, jakby miał przed sobą barierę nie do przeskoczenia.

_Nie, przestań o tym myśleć. _Wstał, i nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy czymś tak trywialnym jak poprawienie posłania, wyszedł z pokoju. Dopiero kiedy znalazł się na korytarzu, zdał sobie sprawę, jaki zaduch panował w pomieszczeniu. Odetchnął głęboko i pomimo totalnych ciemności ruszył przed siebie. Nie potrzebował światła. Podczas swoich samotnych wędrówek po domu zdążył zapoznać się z każdym jego zakamarkiem; w każdym razie wystarczająco, by móc nie wyrżnąć boleśnie o cokolwiek. W takich niechcianych momentach przypominał mu się Hogwart. Wspomnienia były na swój sposób gorzkie; czuł, jakby raz na zawsze stracił możliwość powrotu do prawdziwego domu.

Mimo wszystko, nie potrafił nazwać Grimmauld Place 12 swoim domem – nawet jeśli był przepisany na niego w spadku. To był bardzo dziwny okres w jego życiu, który akurat związał się na stałe z tym miejscem. Nie potrafił nazwać domem miejsca, w którym czuł się jak więzień – właściwie bez możliwości wyjścia, skazany na – co najwyżej – nocne wędrówki po opustoszałych korytarzach. Znał je wszystkie aż za dobrze – do każdej wystającej, skrzypiącej deski. Do każdego krzywego stopnia długich, drewnianych schodów.

Czuł, jak jego ramiona mimowolnie się spinają. Drzwi od pokoju w którym obecnie przebywała Tonks były lekko uchylone. Zauważył wylewające się zza szczelin delikatne, migocące światło. Nieco zaniepokojony, ruszył przed siebie. Starając się być jak najciszej, naparł dłonią na chłodne drewno i pchnął. Mimo tej całej ostrożności, drzwi skrzypnęły cicho. Usłyszał czyjeś zaskoczone westchnięcie.

– Merlinie, Harry, przestraszyłeś mnie! – wyszeptała Hermiona, kładąc dłoń na sercu. Chłopak poczuł dziwne ukłucie w piersi, kiedy zauważył swoją przyjaciółkę siedzącą na krześle, tuż obok nieprzytomnej Tonks. Migoczące światło wiszących w powietrzu świec rzucało długie cienie, przez które aurorka wyglądała jeszcze upiorniej niż za dnia. Na ten widok jego żołądek zawiązał się w supeł.

– Co tutaj robisz? – spytał bardzo cicho, zbliżając się do dziewczyny. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że ściska dłoń Nimfadory. Chłopak przełknął ślinę, nagle czując suchość w gardle. – Mówiłem ci, żebyś się położyła.  
>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.<p>

– Nie potrafiłam zasnąć.

– Ja również – odwzajemnił uśmiech. Chwycił za krzesło stojące w rogu pokoju, i starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu, postawił je tuż obok łóżka i usiadł. – Gdzie jest Ron?

– On nigdy nie ma problemów z zaśnięciem, niezależnie od okoliczności – parsknęła dziewczyna. – Zazdroszczę mu tego.

Harry mruknął na znak zrozumienia. Cisza domu ciążyła na jego barkach. W takich momentach zdawał sobie sprawę, dlaczego jest taka przerażająca – każdy, nawet najmniejszy, dźwięk odbijał się echem w jego głowie. Obserwował jak klatka piersiowa kobiety unosi się w spokojnym, bardzo powolnym rytmie.

– Długo tu jesteś? – wyszeptał, nie mogąc znieść milczenia. Obserwował Hermionę, która z kolei zmęczonym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w Tonks.

– Trochę. Wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy wyrzuty sumienia nie dają ci normalnie funkcjonować?

– Aż za dobrze – szturchnął dziewczynę delikatnie ramieniem.

– Tak w ogóle, to czemu szepczemy? – zwróciła się do Harry'ego z uśmiechem, który nie sięgał oczu. Przez chwilę obserwował, jak światło świec tańczy na jej ściągniętej twarzy. – I tak jej nie obudzimy. – Pomimo usilnego pragnienia rozładowała sytuacji, nie udało się jej tego dokonać. Harry zagryzł wargi. Gdzieś w jego umyśle majaczyła myśl, że przychodzenie tutaj było błędem.

– Mimo wszystko, spróbuj się przespać. – W geście pocieszenia położył Hermionie rękę na ramieniu i lekko ścisnął. – A ty – zwrócił się do leżącej nieruchomo Nimfadory – wiem, że mnie nie słyszysz, ale… proszę cię, zdrowiej. Wszyscy na ciebie czekamy.  
>Prawie się wzdrygnął, kiedy delikatnie musnął dłoń kobiety. Była lodowata.<p>

– Zaraz się położę – mrugnęła okiem przyjaciółka. – Dziękuję ci, że tutaj przyszedłeś. Chociaż domyślam się, że znalazłeś się tutaj raczej z przypadku.

– Czy ty zawsze wszystko wiesz? – odparł z udawanym przekąsem Harry, a dziewczyna w odpowiedzi parsknęła krótkim, cichym śmiechem. – Dobranoc, Hermiono.

– Dobranoc.

Harry wstał, odsuwając krzesło. Dziewczyna nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, kiedy schował różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni spodni i podszedł powoli do drzwi. Wytarty dywan tłumił jego kroki.  
>Chłopak dalej nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Nocna wędrówka po domu wcale nie ukoiła jego nerwów, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie lubił tego pozornego stanu wyciszenia się.<p>

Kiedy tylko położył dłoń na klamce z zamiarem wyjścia z pokoju, usłyszał dziwne rzężenie. Na ten jeden moment serce prawie wyskoczyło mu z piersi, a ciałem targnął zimny dreszcz. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni i unosząc ją do góry. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to Hermiona tak ciężko oddycha. Wyglądała, jakby dusiła się i brakowało jej tchu. Doskoczył do niej w dosłownie jednym kroku; chwycił za ramiona i spojrzał na jej twarz. Wszystkie mięśnie w ciele przyjaciółki były napięte do granic możliwości.

– Hermiono, co–

I właśnie wtedy zobaczył w oczach dziewczyny coś na kształt przerażenia. Wzrok Harry'ego powędrował w tym samym kierunku, w którym patrzyła dziewczyna. Poczuł, jak oddech więźnie mu w gardle.

Oczy Tonks były szeroko otwarte.

* * *

><p><em>Usłyszał kroki na schodach, a następnie czyjeś przytłumione głosy. <em>_  
><em>_Odwrócił się i oderwał wzrok od miedzianej tabliczki zdobiącej drzwi jego pokoju; i tak za nic nie potrafił rozczytać, co jest na niej wyryte. Znajdował się na długim korytarzu przy Grimmauld Place 12. Tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało – wnętrze budynku wyglądało zupełnie inaczej, niż je zapamiętał. Przez małe okienko wlewała się pomarańczowoczerwona poświata późnego, zapewne letniego popołudnia. W powietrzu tańczyły drobinki kurzu, przez co coraz trudniej było mu zaczerpnąć oddech. Nie wiedzieć czemu, przypomniała mu się pierwsza wizyta w tym domu – jeszcze za czasów, kiedy nie czuł się w nim jak więzień. __  
><em>_Nagle głosy ucichły, a zza zakrętu wyłoniła się znajoma postać. _

_– Tonks? – spytał zdziwiony. – Chyba nie powinnaś jeszcze wstawać? _

_Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, tylko uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Miała na sobie swoją aurorską szatę. Wyglądała tak jak dawniej; była tak samo radosna i promienna, kiedy widział ją ostatnim razem. Jedynym szczegółem, nie pasującym do reszty, był kawałek folii wystający zza jej kołnierza szaty. Wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku. _

_– Z kim rozmawiałaś? – zagadał ponownie, poprawiając jej ubranie. Wsunął z powrotem wystający kawałek folii tak, by nie było go widać. Knykcie Harry'ego musnęły jej skórę na szyi. Była zimna. _

_– Powiedział, że jestem doskonała – odparła po chwili. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że nic nie pozostało z jej jaskrawo-różowych włosów; na ich miejscu pozostała plątanina szarych pasm. _

Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując uspokoić wściekle galopujące serce. Rozwarł powieki, nie wiedząc, gdzie podziać wzrok. Przez chwilę patrzył się tępo w sufit, obłożony zieloną, po części już zdartą tapetą. Przez małe okienko w pokoju Harry'ego wlewało się słabe, popołudniowe światło. Żołądek skręcił mu się w supeł, kiedy poczuł niemiłe wrażenie déjà vu; w powietrzu tańczyły drobinki kurzu, a jemu samemu znów zaczynało brakować tchu. W pomieszczeniu panował niesamowity zaduch. Wcisnął okulary na nos i natychmiast zerwał się z posłania, chcąc jak najszybciej wydostać się z pokoju. Tył jego koszulki przykleił mu się do mokrych od potu pleców.

Wypadł na korytarz. Walcząc z tym dziwnym, nierealnym uczuciem nagłego wyrwania się z głębokiego snu, ruszył w kierunku schodów. Niemalże odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że za zakrętem nikt na niego nie czeka. Miał wrażenie, jakby jego umysł pracował na wyjątkowo zwolnionych obrotach. Lekko chwiejnym krokiem skierował swoje kroki do łazienki, chcąc zmyć z siebie cały lepki brud poprzedniej nocy. Kiedy tylko zobaczył swoje odbicie w lustrze, momentalnie się skrzywił. Wyglądał jak gówno – podkrążone oczy, twarz mokra od potu, włosy potargane bardziej niż zwykle.

Wszystkie czynności w łazience wykonywał automatycznie, nie myśląc o nich wcale. Nie potrafił się skupić na niczym. Dałby wszystko za poranną (popołudniową?) kawę i papierosa. Po skończonej toalecie podążył w kierunku kuchni.

Niepokój zaczął ogarniać jego ciało, kiedy – jeszcze nie do końca rozbudzony – usłyszał czyjeś przytłumione głosy. Zwolnił kroku i zaczął uważnie nasłuchiwać. _Spokojnie, spokojnie. To tylko głupi sen, a ty już wpadasz w paranoję. _Wyjrzał zza framugi drzwi.

Przy kuchennym stole siedzieli Ron i Hermiona, którzy rozmawiali ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami. Oboje trzymali w dłoniach popękane kubki, z których buchała para. _Potter, jesteś idiotą. Kogo innego mógłbyś się spodziewać? _Ruszył w ich kierunku, powłócząc nogami.

– Harry! – wyszczerzył się Weasley, kiedy zauważył zbliżającego się chłopaka. – Stary, wyglądasz jak gówno – i o ile to możliwe, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Harry już dawno nie widział go w takim dobrym nastroju. Hermiona nie wyglądała już tak radośnie – zdradzał ją nieznaczny, zdenerwowany uśmiech. Kiwnął obojgu przyjaciołom głową na powitanie.

– Dzięki. Sam już zdążyłem to zauważyć – rzucił z przekąsem. Zwalił się niezgrabnie na krzesło tuż obok dziewczyny. Przetarł dłonią rozespane oczy.

– Stary, uśmiechnij się – rzucił lekko Ron. Harry skrzywił się w odpowiedzi. – Mamy w końcu powody do radości! Jest piękny dzień, przespałeś ponad dziesięć godzin, jak normalny człowiek, na dodatek Tonks w końcu się obudziła.  
>Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, czując małe ukłucie niepokoju.<p>

– Jak to: _obudziła się_? – spytał, patrząc się na Weasleya. Teraz to Hermiona posłała mu pytające spojrzenie.

– Nie pamiętasz? – zwróciła się do Harry'ego, którego twarz nagle stężała. – Wczoraj w nocy, kiedy zastałeś mnie w jej pokoju. Przysięgam, jeszcze nigdy przedtem mnie tak nie wystraszyła – zaśmiała się dziwnym, trochę suchym śmiechem, po czym potarła dłonią skroń.

Harry próbował uspokoić coraz szybciej bijące serce. Hermiona, widząc jego reakcję, odezwała się ponownie:

– Pamiętasz chociaż, co się stało potem? – Chłopak w odpowiedzi pokręcił głową. – Postawiliśmy na nogi praktycznie cały dom. Poszedłeś do Snape'a i obudziłeś go, waląc pięścią w jego drzwi. Wściekł się na ciebie, ale słysząc o przebudzeniu Tonks, natychmiast wstał i chwilę później zjawił się w jej pokoju. Ty natomiast, zaraz po tym zniknąłeś.

– Zniknąłem? – Harry czuł, jak w jego gardle rośnie dziwna gula. – Niczego nie pamiętam. Znaczy, jak przez mgłę pamiętam obudzenie się Tonks, ale to, co się stało potem… zupełnie nic, pustka – dodał ciszej.

Brwi Hermiony powędrowały w górę.

– Snape powiedział, że… No, w każdym razie, stwierdziłeś, że jesteś zmęczony i że idziesz spać. Nic dziwnego, nie zmrużyłeś oka przez prawie dwie noce – uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Najwyraźniej naprawdę musiałeś padać z nóg, skoro tego nie pamiętasz.

– Najwyraźniej – potwierdził sucho Harry. Nie czuł się jakoś szczególnie dobrze z tą informacją.

Ron westchnął ostentacyjnie i wstał. Zdawało się, że ta rewelacja nie ruszyła go w jakikolwiek sposób.

– Jak dla mnie, dalej jesteś nieprzytomny, stary. To co, kawa? Jakieś śniadanie? – spytał dziarsko. Harry kiwnął bezwiednie głową w odpowiedzi.

Chłopak przez chwilę obserwował swojego przyjaciela, który energicznie krzątał się po kuchni. Nie pamiętał, żeby Ron kiedykolwiek proponował mu śniadanie. Musiał być w naprawdę rewelacyjnym humorze. Harry miał wrażenie, jakby dalej tkwił w jakimś absurdalnym śnie. Skierował swoją uwagę na Hermionę. Wyglądała na zmartwioną i wcale nie odwzajemniała entuzjazmu swojego chłopaka.

– Coś się stało? – spytał się dziewczyny.  
>Hermiona drgnęła.<p>

– Chodzi o to, że… Tonks od momentu przebudzenia zachowuje się dziwnie.

– Dziwnie?

– No, chodzi o to, że… Nie odezwała się ani słowem. Praktycznie w ogóle się nie rusza i nie reaguje na to, co się do niej mówi. Kiedy zaproponowałam, czy przynieść jej coś do przegryzienia, tylko się na mnie patrzyła. Jakby… wpadła w jakiś marazm – zmarszczyła brwi, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając.

– Musi być w szoku – odezwał się niespodziewanie Ron poważniejszym głosem. – Dajmy jej czas. Nie było jej parę tygodni, cholera wie, co mogło się w tym czasie wydarzyć.  
>Hermiona w zamyśleniu kiwnęła głową. Harry w duchu przyznał rację przyjacielowi – to pewnie nic takiego, a oni wszyscy popadali w jakąś bezsensowną paranoję. Stanowczo za długo siedzą zamknięci w tym pieprzonym domu.<p>

– Harry? A jak z tobą? Jesteś pewien, że wszystko jest w porządku? – zwróciła się do przyjaciela, przybierając zmartwiony wyraz twarzy. Chłopak w odpowiedzi skrzyżował ze sobą palce u dłoni i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Tak. Nie. Nie wiem. – westchnął. – Przez to zamknięcie tutaj powoli zaczyna mi odbijać. Potrzebuję…

Nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ Ron za gwałtownie machnął różdżką w kierunku szuflady ze sztućcami. Rudzielec zaklął szpetnie, kiedy z serią głośnych brzdęków posypały się po podłodze różnej maści widelce, noże i łyżki. Wzniósł oczy do góry w geście irytacji. Hermiona parsknęła, widząc niezdarność chłopaka.

Nagle Weasley zapatrzył się gdzieś w dal i w tym samym czasie prawie podskoczył w miejscu. Jego niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku i rozdziawił usta.

– Tonks! – krzyknął z niedowierzaniem. – Merlinie, ale mnie wystraszyłaś, prawie zawału dostałem! Chyba nie powinnaś jeszcze wstawać? Lepiej wracaj do łóżka, zanim Snape się zorientuje, że cię tam nie ma.  
>Plecy Harry'ego momentalnie się spięły. Miał wrażenie, że część tych słów już gdzieś słyszał. Odwrócił się.<p>

Przy ciężkich, drewnianych drzwiach prowadzących do kuchni stała Nimfadora. Miała na sobie wymiętą piżamę. Jej wzrok był nieprzytomny, jakby dopiero co otworzyła oczy po bardzo długim śnie. Wyglądała jak cień samej siebie – włosy i oczy pozbawione jakiegokolwiek koloru, skóra tak blada, że niemal przezroczysta. Wszędzie dookoła jej nagich stóp leżały porozrzucane przez Rona sztućce; obecnie wpatrywała się w nie tępo, jakby nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.

– Spokojnie, to tylko moja niezdarność – rzucił wesoło rudzielec. Nagle Tonks kucnęła. Chwyciła drżącą dłonią jeden z wielkich noży kuchennych. Wstała, bardzo powoli, podpierając się o framugę drzwi. Po chwili ruszyła nieco chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku Weasleya, szurając bosymi stopami po posadzce. W drobnej dłoni błysnęła stal.

Harry poczuł, jak jego umysł staje się pusty, a ciało napina się niczym struna. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak świadomy każdego uderzenia swojego serca. Rzucił Hermionie pospieszne spojrzenie – wpatrywała się w kobietę rozszerzonymi oczami. Nie poruszyła się nawet o centymetr, uważnie obserwując poczynania Tonks.

Chłopak wstał ostrożnie ze swojego miejsca, starając się zrobić jak najmniej hałasu – zupełnie niepotrzebnie, ponieważ kuchnię wypełniał teraz dźwięk brzęczących sztućców, rozgarnianych przez stopy Nimfadory. Ron przyglądał się kobiecie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, nie wiedząc, jak ma zareagować. Atmosfera gęstniała z każdą sekundą.  
>Tonks wyciągnęła rękę z nożem w kierunku Weasleya; ten odetchnął z ulgą, uśmiechając się.<p>

– Co, chcesz pomóc mi w sprzątaniu? – rzucił na pozór beztrosko; zdradziła go nuta zdenerwowania, która wdarła się do głosu. – Naprawdę, nie ma takiej potrzeby, poradzę sobie.

Ale kobieta chwyciła jego dużą, piegowatą dłoń i wcisnęła w nią nóż. Drugą ręką zmusiła, by chłopak zacisnął palce na chropowatej rączce. Przez ten cały czas patrzyła mu się w oczy; natomiast Ron z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej bladł. Żelaznym uściskiem trzymała jego ręce w swoich.

– Tonks…? – spytał słabo Weasley, nic nie rozumiejąc z jej zachowania.

I, na boga, Harry doskonale wiedział, co się teraz stanie, dosłownie na ułamek sekundy przed… Wydarzyło się wtedy kilka rzeczy jednocześnie: Hermiona krzyknęła coś niezrozumiałego, powstając ze swojego miejsca i przewracając z hukiem krzesło. On sam wyciągnął prędko różdżkę z tylniej kieszeni spodni, ale już było za późno, _za późno_, by zrobić cokolwiek...

Ron krzyknął rozdzierająco, kiedy Tonks gwałtownie szarpnęła jego ramieniem. Kobieta, pomimo swojej wątłości, miała wręcz nadludzką siłę; pomimo rozpaczliwego oporu chłopaka, nóż, który dalej trzymał, zatopił się miękko w jej brzuchu.

Harry wrzasnął coś do przyjaciela, ale ten go nie słyszał, patrząc kompletnie oszalałym wzrokiem na twarz Nimfadory; nie puściła jego dłoni, dalej trzymała je w żelaznym uścisku. Z jej rozchylonych ust wydobyło się upiorne rzężenie, a na ręce Rona trysnęła gorąca krew. Krzyknął po raz kolejny, próbując wyszarpnąć ramię z rąk kobiety, ale bezskutecznie – jej palce niemalże miażdżyły jego nadgarstek.

Kiedy Harry doskoczył do nich, Tonks już osunęła się bezwładnie na ziemię. Na posadzce, pośród tych wszystkich sztućców, w zawrotnym tempie powiększała się plama krwi, była _wszędzie_, na dłoniach i ubraniu Rona, wylewała się z dziury w brzuchu kobiety, była na podłodze, na nożu, który dalej trzymał rudzielec… Harry skierował różdżkę na ranę Tonks i krzyknął histerycznie:

– _Volnera Samantum! Volnera Samantum!* _

Lecz pomimo tych rozpaczliwych prób, rana ciągle się otwierała, jakby w ogóle nie chciała się zasklepić… Krwi było coraz więcej, i więcej, i więcej. Nie słyszał już głosów dookoła siebie, miał wrażenie, jakby cały dom zatrząsł się posadach; Hermiona straciła równowagę i wylądowała na kolanach, Ron upuścił z głośnym brzdękiem zakrwawiony nóż, ale Harry przecież tego nie słyszał, nie widział, patrzył się wprost w szeroko rozwarte oczy Tonks, które nie wyrażały już niczego… _Kurwa, kurwakurwakurwa, _w ogóle się nie poruszała, _proszę, proszę, nie umieraj, coś ty zrobiła, coś ty najlepszego zrobiła…_ Dom ponownie zatrząsł się w posadach, ale on nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej zastygłej, szarej twarzy, i nic nie wyrażające, szare oczy, _ona nie żyje, o mój boże, ona nie żyje… _

Poczuł jakby znalazł w samym centrum wielkiego wybuchu; gwałtowny powiew magii zmierzwił mu włosy, kurz posypał się ze stropów i już sam nie wiedział, gdzie ma teraz patrzeć… Hermiona odczołgała się od martwego ciała Tonks, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się stało, a po chwili utkwiła wzrok w Harrym; wyglądała jak dzikie, przerażone zwierzę, które zapędzono prosto w pułapkę; usta łapczywie brały każdy haust powietrza.

Budynek zatrząsł się po raz ostatni i wtedy Harry zrozumiał wszystko, _wszystko… Nie, to nie może być prawda, to nie może dziać się naprawdę…_

Bariery ochronne wokół Grimmauld Place 12 runęły z całą mocą.

* * *

><p>* Volnera Samantum – to zaklęcie leczące lub gojące rany. W tomie „Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi" Severus Snape użył go do pomocy Draconowi Malfoyowi gdy Harry zaatakował go zaklęciem Sectumsempra. [.wiki/Volnera_Samantum]


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: Na samym wstępie chciałam przeprosić wszystkich za tak długą przerwę – jest mi okropnie wstyd. Pisanie tego rozdziału było dla mnie prawdziwą mordęgą – najpierw straciłam (dwukrotnie!) tekst z dysku (w tym jeden prawie napisany do końca rozdział…), potem zmagałam się z kryzysem twórczym i studiami.  
>W takich ciężkich chwilach czytałam na okrągło Wasze komentarze. I gdyby nie one, pewnie rzuciłabym ten tekst w cholerę, jeśli mam być szczera. I tutaj chciałabym Wam bardzo podziękować :* Jesteście kochani. Doceniam każdy, nawet ten najmniejszy odzew – po prostu znak, że ktoś to czyta. Czuję się śmiesznie, aż tak dopraszając się o Wasze komentarze, ale wierzcie mi, one naprawdę podnoszą na duchu i dają kopa motywacyjnego :)<br>Pozdrawiam serdecznie i zapraszam do czytania.

Dziękuję również mojej Ewie, która nigdy nie odpuszcza :* To właśnie ona sprawia, że moja pisanina jest zdatna do czytania

* * *

><p><strong>Zaraza rozdział VII<strong>

— Zamyśliłaś się.

_Cisza_

— Mam tak wiele pytań, że sama nie wiem, które najpierw zadać.

— Pierwsze, które ci tylko przyjdzie do głowy.

— Dlaczego bariery ochronne runęły?

— Dobre pytanie. To trochę skomplikowane. Aby udzielić właściwej odpowiedzi, prawdopodobnie powinienem zacząć od… Cholera, sam nie wiem.

_Śmiech_

— Pierwsze, co ci przyjdzie na myśl.

— Rodzina. Jak zapewne wiesz, Nimfadora Tonks była blisko spokrewniona z rodziną Blacków.

— Ale przecież Grimmauld Place było przepisane w spadku tobie. Nie rozumiem, czemu…

— Chwilka, wszystko po kolei. Tu przyznaję ci rację, byłem spadkobiercą domu. Jednak osłony były powiązane z Tonks. Pamiętasz, kiedy mówiłem ci o magicznym powiązaniu domów z członkami rodzin, którzy je zamieszkiwali?

— Oczywiście, pamiętam. Ale dlaczego…

— Merlinie, Deirdre, niecierpliwa kobieto. Już tłumaczę. Matką Nimfadory była Andromeda Black. Została ona jednak wyklęta z rodziny po tym, jak wyszła za mąż za czarodzieja mugolskiego pochodzenia – Teddy'ego Tonksa. Ale wróćmy do początku, o tym jeszcze będzie mowa. Jak już zapewne wiesz, reszta tej charyzmatycznej rodzinki to Narcyza Black-Malfoy, oraz Bellatriks Black-Lestrange – siostry Andromedy. Do tego możesz doliczyć jej kuzynów, Regulusa i Syriusza – mojego ojca chrzestnego. Dom był przepisany na Andromedę*, jeszcze długo przed jej wyklęciem z rodu. Możesz się domyślać, dlaczego. Bellatrix od dziecka była bardziej niż trochę szurnięta, Regulus zginął w młodym wieku, Narcyza była zobowiązana wobec rodu Malfoyów. Natomiast Syriusz jako jedyny z Blacków został przyjęty do Gryffindoru i miał w poważaniu wartości rodzinne. Tak, cóż, prawdziwa hańba.

— Ale skoro Andromeda została wyklęta z rodziny tuż po tym, jak wyszła za mugolaka…

— Tak, w takim przypadku nie powinna posiadać żadnych praw związanych z Grimmauld Place. Ale! Była to mądra i zapobiegawcza kobieta. Jeszcze przed wydziedziczeniem związała się z tym miejscem, jakkolwiek perwersyjnie to nie zabrzmi.

_Śmiech_

— Związała?

— Więcej patosu w jednym zdaniu zawrzeć się nie da… Związała się z domem ciałem, magią i krwią. Jeden z tych starych, paskudnych, czarnomagicznych rytuałów. Paskudnych, ale skutecznych.

— Możesz powiedzieć mi coś więcej o tym rytuale? I czy rodzina Andromedy domyśliła się, co zrobiła? Jeśli tak, co zrobili w związku z tym?

— Hej, spokojnie, spokojnie. Wszystko w swoim czasie. Teraz mogę ci udzielić odpowiedzi tylko na jedno pytanie. Rodzina Andromedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego co zrobiła dopiero po jakimś czasie; prawdę mówiąc, nie mieli już wtedy nic do gadania. Jeśli mam być szczery… żałuję jedynie, że Andromeda jest na tyle dobrą i miłą kobietą, że nie posłała reszty tej cholernej rodziny w diabły. Pomijając Syriusza, oczywiście. Był jej ulubionym kuzynem, wiele ich łączyło.

— Harry…

— Merlinie, kocham to twoje karcące spojrzenie. Dzięki niemu czuję się znowu piękny i młody, zupełnie jak za czasów szkoły.

— Spoważniej. Tracimy wątek.

— Tak więc, kończąc mój fascynujący wywód… Nimfadora była córką Andromedy. Krótka piłka: sądzono, że powierzenie jej osłon domu będzie najrozsądniejszym wyjściem. Cóż, źle to rozegrali. Z drugiej strony, przecież Tonks wcale nie wydawała się osobą na tyle racjonalną i silną, by móc zdecydować się na tak poważny krok jak ochrona Grimmauld Place. Zapewne chcieli zmylić w ten sposób przeciwnika; na pozór logiczniejszym posunięciem było pozostawienie osłon Andromedzie… Bądź mi, jako spadkobiercy. Jak widać, pomysł nie wypalił. I nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby w planie wykurzenia nas z kryjówki maczała palce Bellatrix. Musiała jakimś cudem domyślić się, że to właśnie Tonks powierzono ochronę Kwatery Głównej. Wszystko było ukartowane.

— Morderstwo również?

— Słucham?

— Sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że to Ronald Weasley zamordował Nimfadorę Tonks. Miałam rację, tymczasem gdy ty zarzucałeś mi niezrozumienie–

— Hola, hola. Nic takiego nie powiedziałem.

— Ale przecież…

— Trudno zabić kogoś, kto już od dawna nie żyje. Prawda?

_Pauza_

— _Co? _

— Cóż, trochę źle się wyraziłem. Trudno zabić kogoś, kto już od _pewnego czasu_nie żyje.

— O czym, na Merlina, ty w ogóle mówisz–

— Byliśmy głupcami. Teraz to widzę. Kilka tygodni po uprowadzeniu Tonks znajdujemy ją nieprzytomną – przynajmniej wtedy tak sądziliśmy – niedaleko Kwatery Głównej. Nie wydaje ci się to podejrzane? Wszystko było ukartowane, tak jak już wcześniej mówiłem. Przez prawie dwadzieścia cztery godziny gościliśmy w Grimmauld Place zwłoki naszej przyjaciółki. Żywego trupa sterowanego czarną magią, dokładniej mówiąc. Byliśmy sentymentalnymi głupcami.

— Ja… nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

— Też początkowo nie mogłem. To zbyt potworne, by mogło być prawdziwe.

— Ale jak…?

— Śmierciożercy. Nimfadora była ich najdoskonalszym dziełem. Całe szczęście, jedynym do tej pory ukończonym. Chociaż… Biorąc pod uwagę czas, jaki tutaj spędziłem, mogę nie mieć racji…

— Harry? Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

— Tak jak mówiłem, zostawiłem za sobą zbyt wiele niedokończonych spraw. Ale wróćmy do naszej historii. Wiele jeszcze przed nami.

* * *

><p>Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od swoich kolan, na których materiał spodni powoli przesiąkał ciemną, ciepłą krwią. W jego głowie huczało, dźwięki w jakiś sposób wydawały mu się kompletnie obce, jakby słyszał je po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu. Czuł w gardle ucisk, który za nic nie chciał zelżeć; po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że dławi go histeryczny śmiech.<p>

— Ron… — Chłopak drgnął, słysząc roztrzęsiony głos Hermiony. Zmusił się do spojrzenia na dziewczynę; oddychała ciężko, dalej klęcząc i podpierając się na drżących ramionach. Orzechowe oczy błyszczały jak w gorączce. — Spójrz na mnie. Błagam, spójrz na mnie… — wyszeptała słabo.

Zdawało się, że jej słowa wcale nie docierały do Rona; wpatrywał się tępo w martwą Nimfadorę leżącą u jego stóp. Z jego gardła wydobył się stłumiony dźwięk na pograniczu bulgotu i jęku. Chłopak padł bezsilnie na podłogę. Chwycił rozdygotanymi, zakrwawionymi dłońmi jej nieruchome ciało i wcisnął twarz w klatkę piersiową. Zupełnie jakby chciał się wsłuchać w bicie jej serca, które już przecież…

— Zostaw — wychrypiał Harry, widząc reakcję przyjaciela. — Zostaw, nie żyje. — Ron na te słowa ścisnął mocno ramiona kobiety i szarpnął. Ciało bezwładnie falowało pod naciskiem jego rąk. — Zostaw, zostaw...

Wyglądał, jakby miał się rozsypać na kawałki.

Harry nigdy nie słyszał, by ktoś tak żałośnie i rozpaczliwie płakał.

_Huk. _

Tak ogromny, tak natarczywy i nagły, że Harry nie zdążył w porę zasłonić uszu; miał wrażenie, jakby bębenki miały mu za chwilę eksplodować z bólu. Ramiona ugięły się pod wpływem kolejnych silnych wstrząsów. Przez moment zdawało mu się, że ogłuchł, jednak po chwili do jego uszu dobiegła seria innych dźwięków, znacznie cichszych, które swoim brzmieniem sprawiły, że krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

_Trzask, trzask, trzask_

Obserwował, jak na posadzce, ścianach, _wszędzie_pojawiały się małe pęknięcia, początkowo cienkie niczym rysy na szkle. Było ich coraz więcej i więcej, mnożyły się w zastraszającym tempie, rozszerzały się z każdą sekundą i...

_Kurwa mać. _Zaklęcie detonacji.

Więc w ten sposób chcieli wykurzyć ich z kryjówki.

_„UCIEKAJ!" _, ryknął szaleńczy głos w jego głowie.

Hermiona oniemiała, wlepiając przerażony wzrok w sufit. Otworzyła usta, jednak nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

Widząc to, Harry w jednej chwili zerwał się z miejsca i skierował różdżkę do góry.  
>— <em>Protego Maxima! <em>— wykrzyczał z całych sił w momencie, gdy tylko małe kawałki tynku zaczęły spadać wprost na ich głowy. To podziałało na Hermionę jak kubeł zimnej wody – szybko podniosła swoją różdżkę, podążając śladem przyjaciela, po czym doskoczyła do Rona i szarpnęła nim mocno za ramiona. Chłopak stanął na drżących nogach, umazany krwią na bladej twarzy; wyglądał, jakby nie docierało do niego to wszystko, co się dzieje, a przecież...

Mlecznobiała powłoka wywołana zaklęciem niepokojąco zafalowała. Do uszu Harry'ego dobiegło stłumione dudnienie, nie, _nie_, klątwa dalej się rozprzestrzeniała, nie powstrzymają tego, muszą jak najszybciej stąd wiać, jeśli nie chcą zostać pogrzebani żywcem...

_Trzask, trzask, trzask_

_„UCIEKAJ!", _po raz kolejny rozbrzmiał głos, którego barwa niepokojąco przypominała Snape'a.

_Snape. Severus. Laboratorium. _

Hermiona rzuciła się w kierunku Harry'ego, wyciągając rękę, jednak chłopak ją zignorował i błyskawicznie odwrócił się na pięcie. Wybiegając z kuchni, usłyszał jak zszokowana dziewczyna wykrzykuje jego imię, ale nie zwracał na nią uwagi, nie miał na to czasu, musiał zdążyć, _musiał... _

Chmura siwego pyłu buchnęła mu prosto w twarz, gdy tylko znalazł się na korytarzu. Zaniósł się gwałtownym kaszlem, do oczu napłynęły mu łzy, lecz mimo to dostrzegł ogromne ilości gruzu zawalające hol wejściowy – to tutaj musiało znajdować się epicentrum wybuchu. Pęknięcia na ścianach były znacznie szersze, większe, przypominające wyglądem pajęczą sieć; w szparach pobłyskiwała magia, płynęła jak woda, jarząc się czerwienią, rozprzestrzeniając się coraz dalej i dalej.  
>Ludzie albo uciekali w popłochu, albo wszelkimi siłami próbowali odwrócić skutki zaklęcia, ale było to bezcelowe: grube, wieloletnie mury Grimmauld Place 12 pękały jak skorupki jajek.<br>Harry dopadł do drzwi prowadzących do laboratorium i pociągnął z całej siły, niemal wyrywając je z zawiasów. W tym samym momencie rozbłysło za nim jadowicie zielone światło, po czym usłyszał jeszcze więcej krzyków. Śmierciożercy musieli przedrzeć się przez obalone osłony i postanowili kontynuować swój – przynajmniej już teraz – samobójczy atak.

Pognał ile sił w nogach w dół kamiennych schodów, nieomal się na nich wywracając. Sypiący się zewsząd kurz i pył wdzierał się do oczu, ust i nosa, ale on _musiał się pospieszyć, musiał, _ponieważ zaklęcie płynęło wściekle tuż za nim po ścianach i sklepieniu, jakby chciało go dorwać, ale to Harry był szybszy...

— Snape! — krzyknął rozpaczliwie, dziko rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu przypominającym pobojowisko. Szklane słoje szczękały, uderzając o siebie; książki osuwały się z półek na podłogę, wstrząsy nieustannie przybierały na sile i coraz trudniej było utrzymać równowagę. _Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze chwila i wszystko runie... _

Nikt nie odpowiedział.

Harry przełknął ciężko, podejmując najszybszą i zarazem najbardziej szaloną decyzję w swoim życiu. Już podnosił różdżkę, gotów aportować się _gdziekolwiek_, jednak w ostatnim momencie zauważył kątem oka Snape'a wybiegającego ze składziku. W ręku trzymał małe czarne zawiniątko.

Oczy mężczyzny zapłonęły furią, jednak po ułamku sekundy rozszerzyły się. _Strach. _Strach wymalowany na jego bladej twarzy, kiedy wpatrzył się w punkt tuż ponad ramieniem Harry'ego... Chłopak instynktownie się uchylił, a zaklęcie stojącego za nim Śmierciożercy przeleciało tuż nad jego głową, muskając włosy. Klątwa trafiła w półkę z eliksirami, a szkło rozprysło się na wszystkie strony, poczuł mocne uderzenie w bok, i–

Silne ramię Snape'a złapało go w pasie, odbierając resztki tchu.

_TRZASK, TRZASK_

–świat eksplodował czerwienią.

Szarpnięcie. Smugi ognia rozmyły mu się przed oczami.

* * *

><p>Uderzył mocno plecami o twardy grunt, przez co płuca odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Ciężkie ciało zwaliło się na niego z impetem i gdyby tylko mógł, jęknąłby z bólu. Desperacko próbując zaczerpnąć oddech, zwalił z siebie Snape'a, który jednak dalej go nie puszczał, oplatając żelaznym uściskiem talię. Harry poczuł, jak mężczyzna wciska twarz w jego szyję, ciężko oddychając.<br>W końcu, kiedy Harry'emu udało się otworzyć zaciśnięte gardło, zaczerpnął gwałtowny i głośny haust powietrza. Znowu się zakrztusił, a pył zachrzęścił między zębami. Zimny wiatr obmył ciało chłopaka, wdzierając się za kołnierz koszuli i mierzwiąc włosy. To powietrze... nie, to nie była Anglia, tego był pewien. Było znacznie świeższe, lżejsze. Inne. _Smakowało wolnością. _  
>Kolejno w nozdrza chłopaka uderzył nieprzyjemny swąd spalenizny. <em>Nie, błagam, tylko znowu nie to<em>, pomyślał gorączkowo, zaciskając zabliźnioną lewą rękę. Ale nie poczuł tam nic poza bólem w przemęczonych mięśniach, nic, żadnego poparzenia, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało...

Odważył się otworzyć oczy. Ogrom krwistoczerwonego nieba rozpościerał się tuż nad nim i powodował zawroty głowy. Gdzie oni byli, do cholery? _Co się właśnie stało? _– pytał swój zamroczony umysł. To wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko... _Żyjemy. Żyjemy. _

— Dlaczego? — wargi mężczyzny musnęły skórę chłopaka w cichym szepcie, wywołując falę dreszczy.

Serce tłukło się boleśnie w jego klatce piersiowej, a oddech za nic nie chciał się uspokoić. _Dlaczego? _Chwycił dłońmi oplatające go ramię Severusa i ścisnął tak mocno jak tylko potrafił, ponieważ tak bardzo chciał mu pokazać, powiedzieć...

— Ta cisza — wymamrotał łamliwym głosem Harry. — Jest cudowna.

_Potrzebuję cię. _

* * *

><p>— Pierdolone Czechy.<p>

_Śmiech_

— Słucham?

— Ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie musieliśmy wylądować akurat w pierdolonych Czechach.

— Widzę, że byłeś z tego powodu przeszczęśliwy. Dlaczego Czechy?

— Ponieważ tam był ulokowany nasz tymczasowy raj.

— Raj?

_Westchnienie_

— To był plan awaryjny planu awaryjnego. Specjalnie przygotowane schronienia dla członków Zakonu, porozsiewane po całej Europie, na wypadek... no właśnie. Na wypadek. Nie wiadomo gdzie, nie wiadomo jak – wiadomo jedynie, że stworzono je w miejscach nienanoszalnych, czyli co się rozumie samo przez się... praktycznie nie do odnalezienia. No chyba, że poruszyłabyś niebo i ziemię, tak jak zrobił to Lucjusz Malfoy.

— Senior Malfoy? A co on ma do tego?

— O tym później.

— Dobrze, więc... Czemu zignorowałeś dłoń Hermiony? Wspomniałeś o tym, że ją odtrąciłeś i pobiegłeś do Snape'a. Jest jakiś konkretny powód?

— Zadajesz dobre pytania. Tak dobre, że każą mi się nad sobą zastanowić, i po dłuższej chwili mogę stwierdzić, że... jest mi z tym trudno. To znaczy, jest mi trudno odpowiedzieć na te pytania. Bo widzisz, ja najpierw robię, potem myślę. To cecha, która stała się moją wizytówką. Tak samo jak nieodpowiedzialność, niewyobrażalna głupota, brawura. Okresowe odłączanie mózgu od reszty ciała, jak to powiedział kiedyś Severus.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że...

— ... z własnej głupoty po raz kolejny niemal wpakowałem się do grobu? Tak, dokładnie to chciałem powiedzieć. Z całej naszej trójki tylko Hermiona znała lokalizację kryjówki. A ja? Pognałem na złamanie karku po Snape'a, nawet nie wiedząc, czy tam jest. Co, jeśli zdążyłby się już aportować? Zostałbym z niczym. Byłbym łatwym celem, a nałożenie na mnie zaklęcia tropiącego nie stanowiłoby większego problemu. Tym bardziej, że jeden Śmierciożerca siedział mi już na ogonie.

— Czyli nie wiedziałeś nic o schronieniach, Harry?

— Wiedziałem. Wiedzieli wszyscy członkowie Zakonu, tylko nie każdemu podawano ich dokładną lokalizację. Na ten prestiż mogły liczyć tylko osoby zaufane.

— Auć.

— Dokładnie, auć. Najwyraźniej bali się, że im spierdolę bez ostrzeżenia.

— Zrobiłbyś to, gdybyś miał okazję? Tylko szczerze.

_Śmiech_

— A czy ja kiedykolwiek byłem w stosunku do ciebie nieszczery, Deirdre?

— No nie wiem, nie wiem...

— Podstępna żmija. Wracając do pytania: nie, myślę, że nie zrobiłbym tego. O, widzę, że jesteś zdziwiona.

— Ponieważ spodziewałam się innej odpowiedzi.

— Nie wiem, czy potrafiłbym. Tak jak powiedziałem, byłem zobowiązany. Poza tym, dokąd miałbym się udać? To nie miejsce mnie więziło, tylko ludzie i okoliczności.

* * *

><p>To było dziwne – znosić obecność Snape'a, przy tym jednocześnie starając się nie rozszarpać go na strzępy.<p>

Jeszcze dziwniejszy był fakt, że zaczął _przyzwyczajać się_do takiego stanu rzeczy. A minęło zaledwie osiem dni.

_Nic nie mów. Nie dotykaj. Uważaj, co robisz, dzieciaku. Zejdź mi z oczu. _

Poza tymi stałymi kwestiami mężczyzna nie odzywał się, o ile nie było to absolutnie konieczne.

_Zejdź mi z oczu, Potter. _

Kiedy tylko Harry doprowadził się do stanu względnej używalności, dano mu do zrozumienia, że jego obecność nie jest tutaj mile widziana.

Co, na Merlina, mu odbiło? Czemu nie aportował się razem z Ronem i Hermioną? W takich chwilach jak ta, pluł sobie w brodę, że nie chwycił wtedy dłoni dziewczyny. Nie, Harry stanowczo nie byłby sobą, gdyby najpierw pomyślał o tym co robi.

— _Ty mały, bezmyślny gówniarzu! _— To były pierwsze słowa, jakie usłyszał po obudzeniu się z długiego snu po ataku na Grimmauld Place 12. Zaraz po tym jak się aportowali, Harry został zaniesiony siłą do skromnej sypialni, rzucony na łóżko i przykryty stęchłym kocem, brudny, spocony i cały w pyle. Nie miał nawet siły się zastanawiać nad tym, jak mu jest z tego powodu niekomfortowo – właściwie stracił przytomność po przekroczeniu progu niepozornej, drewnianej chatki. Ze zmęczenia, z nadmiaru wrażeń, z nadmiaru _wszystkiego. _

Kopnął wściekle jeden z wielu kamieni znajdujących się pod jego stopami. Obserwował przez chwilę, jak spada ze stromego zbocza, wywołując przy tym spore ilości hałasu. Zimny, porywisty wiatr przybierał na sile – szarpał jego ubraniem, koronami wysokich drzew i popędzał ciężkie, nisko zawieszone chmury na niebie. A mógł przysiąc, że jeszcze przed chwilą świeciło tutaj słońce. Pieprzone Czechy. Jakby tego było mało, ich schronienie znajdowało się w górach – w otoczeniu surowym, kanciastym, wypłowiałym w kolorach i niesamowicie zmiennym, jeśli chodzi o pogodę.

Cholera, czy ten facet musi być taki trudny w obyciu?

— _Tutaj masz kuchnię, łazienkę, a na lewo mały salon, który służy mi za gabinet. Piwnica z zapasami jest za tymi drzwiami. Jest to mieszkanie przeznaczone dla jednej osoby, tak więc nie mamy drugiej sypialni, ani tym bardziej zapasowego łóżka. Proszę sobie samemu radzić w tej kwestii, panie Potter, ponieważ nie mam zamiaru dzielić z panem posłania więcej niż ten jeden raz. _— Snape wypowiedział te słowa takim tonem, że Harry'emu trudno było się nie zaczerwienić.

Oczywiście, radził sobie jakoś. Z wielkiej części sterty starych, brudnych koców zdołał wytransmutować równie stary i rozklekotany materac. Dobre było i to – ważne, że nie capił stęchlizną.

Został już opieprzony praktycznie za wszystko, nawet za to, że pierwszego dnia zdążył przytargać swoje prowizoryczne łóżko do gabinetu.

— _Co ty, do diabła, robisz? _— wycedził zimnym głosem mężczyzna, ścinając go wzrokiem od progu.

— _Albo nocuję w gabinecie, albo w twojej świętej sypialni, Snape. Wybieraj _— odparł spokojnie Harry, rozsiadając się z godnością na materacu.

Tak więc od tamtej pory dni spał w gabinecie, w towarzystwie regałów sięgających aż po sufit i uginających się od książek. Czasami w nocy wyobrażał sobie, że półki nie wytrzymują ciężaru woluminów i się łamią, a on przypadkowo ginie zasypany przez deszcz kilogramowych ksiąg. Największą frajdę sprawiało mu wtedy wyobrażanie sobie wyrazu twarzy Snape'a, szczególnie kiedy ten musiał odkopać jego martwe ciało spod ich sterty. Za każdym razem bawiło go to tak samo.

Był tu też kominek, który wyglądał, jakby nie używano go od bardzo długiego czasu. Harry obiecywał sobie go wyczyścić i udrożnić (lata praktyki uczyniły go mistrzem, jeśli chodzi o sprzątanie), by móc któregoś dnia rozpalić w nim ogień. Noce w czeskich górach okazały się o wiele mroźniejsze niż w Anglii. Co prawda zaklęcia podtrzymujące ciepło teoretycznie działały bez zarzutu, lecz mimo to chłopak potrafił dygotać z zimna przez pół nocy. Gwałtowny podmuch wiatru, gwiżdżącego nieprzyjemnie pomiędzy szybami, potrafił wyrwać z najgłębszego snu.

Nie mieli żadnego sztucznego źródła światła, przez co musieli ratować się świecami i zaklęciami. Harry'ego doprowadzało to do szewskiej pasji, tym bardziej, że mieli bez problemu działającą kanalizację.

— _Jakim. Pieprzonym. Cudem? _

Snape w odpowiedzi wywrócił oczami, zirytowany jak zawsze, gdy chłopak przerywał ich (jednostronną) umowę milczenia.

Pomimo że ich rozmowy były ograniczone do niezbędnego minimum, Harry z każdym dniem poznawał Snape'a coraz lepiej. Mężczyzna warczał na niego za każdym razem, gdy tylko ten otwierał usta, ale... kto powiedział, że nie może go obserwować?

Nawet jeśli Severus przyłapywał go na gapieniu się i przyszpilał morderczym spojrzeniem, Harry nie odwracał wzroku.

Ale nie zawsze tak było.

Najpierw ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi, a następnie rozlewający się skąpy, bladoniebieski strumień światła. Materac Harry'ego znajdował się na podłodze, skąd miał doskonały widok na nagie stopy Snape'a. Pamiętał, jak za pierwszym razem o mało się nie wydał – ledwo co się powstrzymał od zaskoczonego westchnięcia. To było dziwne – leżeć nieruchomo, udawać, że się śpi i obserwować kościste stopy mężczyzny, które stąpały ostrożnie po długich, drewnianych deskach. Ich właściciel zawsze zatrzymywał się przy tej jednej półce z książkami, tuż koło posłania chłopaka. A Harry? Mógł wtedy jedynie uchylić lekko powieki i starać się oddychać jak najrówniej… a dałby wiele, by móc zobaczyć twarz mężczyzny – czy Snape, będąc pod osłoną nocy, przyglądał mu się w tym momencie? Jeśli tak, dlaczego miałby to robić?  
>Harry szczerze wątpił, by mężczyzna cierpiał na (aż taką) bezsenność i by musiał z tego powodu ratować się książkami; nawet jeśli, to czemu nie zabierał ich wcześniej, za dnia? No dobrze, może Snape nie chciał tego robić, kiedy on sam był przytomny – i zachodził do niego wtedy, kiedy teoretycznie nie był w stanie otworzyć ust. Z drugiej strony, Harry nie siedział ciągle w gabinecie.<p>

Ta cała sytuacja tak go drażniła, że miał ochotę przewrócić się na plecy, spojrzeć na niego i spytać się _"Co ty, do diabła, robisz?", _ale wiedział, że w ten sposób zburzyłby ten conocny rytuał, czego za nic w świecie nie chciał.

I tak od ośmiu dni. Od ponad tygodnia próbował egzystować w tym zamkniętym, surowym świecie, bez żadnych informacji o swoich bliskich. Jego zmysły odrywały się od niego kawałek po kawałku, zostawiając go coraz bardziej sfrustrowanego. Do tej pory myślał, że zamknięcie w Grimmauld Place 12 było najgorszym, co mogło mu się przytrafić.

Był uziemiony. Totalnie. Nie tylko nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie jest, ale także nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co ma robić. Umysł mu podszeptywał głupie _zacznij działać, zrób cokolwiek, _ale rozsądek kazał siedzieć spokojnie i czekać na rozkazy z góry.  
>Mając nad sobą Snape'a, ciężko było nie słuchać się rozsądku.<p>

— _Jesteśmy od teraz na moich warunkach, Potter. _

Tak więc czekał. Słuchał. Potakiwał głową. Nie pyskował, gryzł się w język, próbował być _miły. _Starał się tak bardzo, nie robił żadnych głupich rzeczy…

Kolejny kamień kopnął tak mocno, że zachwiał się nad urwiskiem. Odchylił się gwałtownie, czując jak grunt osuwa mu się spod stóp. Przeklął szpetnie, odzyskując równowagę w ostatnim momencie.

— Nie zabij się, dzieciaku — Harry prawie podskoczył, słysząc za swoimi plecami głos Snape'a. Odwrócił się; mężczyzna stał z wyciągniętą ręką dosłownie dwa kroki od niego, gotów złapać chłopaka za bark. Severus widząc wlepione w siebie zszokowane spojrzenie, szybko cofnął dłoń.

— Wracaj do środka, ściemnia się — mruknął, a Harry ledwo powstrzymał uśmieszek. Wsunął skostniałe z zimna dłonie do kieszeni starych, wytartych dżinsów.

_Symbioza. _Dziwna, pokrętna, ale jednak.

— Przynajmniej się nie nudzisz, co? — zawołał do oddalającego się Snape'a.

— Przynajmniej jeszcze żyjesz, co? — odgryzł się mężczyzna, oglądając się za siebie, by ruchem ręki ponaglić Harry'ego. Wiatr smagał coraz mocniej i niósł ze sobą małe płatki śniegu. Było już tak ciemno, że jedynym najbliższym jasnym punktem były okna ich malutkiego domu.

_Tak, to było dobre słowo. _

* * *

><p>Śnieżyca na zewnątrz rozpętała się na dobre. Harry siedział na krześle przy kuchennym stole, grzebiąc widelcem w przygotowanej przez Snape'a skromnej kolacji. To stało się ich kolejnym rytuałem – i chociaż chłopak był ogromnie zdziwiony takim obrotem spraw, nie dał po sobie tego poznać nawet pierwszego dnia. Zdawało się, że obaj chcieli w ten sposób zapełnić luki w mijających powoli dniach.<p>

Zająć się czymś, _czymkolwiek, _byle nie zwariować.

— Snape? — mężczyzna nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad książki, którą trzymał w rękach. Pusty talerz został odsunięty na bok, a Severus rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle. — Jak myślisz, jak długo tutaj jeszcze będziemy tkwić? — kontynuował Harry, niezrażony brakiem reakcji.

Snape westchnął, i podsyłając uprzednio znane już spojrzenie (_żadnych rozmów, Potter_), odpowiedział niechętnie:

— Tyle, ile będzie trzeba.

— To znaczy ile? Jak myślisz?

— Zapasów starczy nam na kilka miesięcy. Co będzie później – o tym się jeszcze pomyśli — odparł wymijająco, a Harry'emu o mało widelec nie wyśliznął się spomiędzy palców.

— Miesięcy? — sapnął z niedowierzaniem.

Snape zamknął książkę i posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie.

— Posłuchaj mnie, Potter. Mi tym bardziej nie uśmiecha się siedzieć tutaj z tobą…

— Nie o to mi chodziło, Snape — burknął Harry. — Jak możemy tutaj ukrywać się miesiącami, kiedy wokół szaleje cholerna wojna?

— Potter…

— Tak, wiem, mamy czekać na rozkazy. A co, jeśli one nigdy do nas nie dotrą, a my będziemy tutaj siedzieć jak jacyś idioci? Przez te dni mogło się zdarzyć wszystko, już nawet nie mówiąc o miesiącach, a my…

— Znowu zaczynasz ten dramat?

— … siedzimy tutaj, niemal codziennie skacząc sobie do gardeł!

Książka z hukiem trzasnęła o stół, aż zabrzęczały znajdujące się na nim naczynia i sztućce. Harry wzdrygnął się.

— Jesteś koszmarny. Masz pojęcie o tym, Potter? — fuknął mężczyzna, a chłopak natychmiast przybrał skruszoną minę, uświadamiając sobie swój błąd o wiele za późno. — Ale w jednej kwestii masz rację. Nie byłoby tego skakania do gardeł, jak to sam raczyłeś nazwać, gdybyś…

— Tak, oczywiście — warknął Gryfon. — _Znowu zaczynasz ten dramat? _— przedrzeźnił wcześniejsze słowa Snape'a, za co zarobił wściekłe spojrzenie. — Gdybym _co? _Przyjął radośnie dłoń Hermiony i aportował się Merlin wie–

— _Dlaczego? _

Ostry głos gwałtownie przerwał wywód Harry'ego, który zamarł w pół słowa. Snape już dwa razy zdążył zadać mu to kluczowe pytanie, a on za nic w świecie nie potrafił udzielić na nie odpowiedzi. _Dlaczego? _Chłopak dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że wstał od stołu i górował nad mężczyzną, a dłonie miał boleśnie zaciśnięte na krawędzi blatu.

_Dlaczego? _

— Nie wiem — odparł miękko chłopak, nagle zbity z tropu. — Nie myślałem…

— Nic nowego — westchnął Snape, podnosząc się z krzesła. — To nie jest odpowiedź, Potter — dodał po chwili namysłu. — Jeśli kiedykolwiek dorośniesz do tego, by mi powiedzieć…

— Nie traktuj mnie jak jakiegoś dzieciaka — wycedził Harry, ponownie czując jak opanowanie wyrywa mu się spod kontroli. — Nie jestem nim.

— Doprawdy?

— Który mamy miesiąc?

Teraz to Snape został zbity z tropu. Na tę jedną chwilę wzburzenie na twarzy mężczyzny ustąpiło zaskoczeniu.

— Myślę, że grudzień. Czemu pytasz, Potter? I nie zmieniaj–

— Nie zmieniam tematu — wciął się gwałtownie Harry. — Jeśli mamy grudzień, to za około miesiąc będę miał dwadzieścia lat, oczywiście rocznikowo, i nie…

— Jakby to robiło jakąkolwiek różnicę — parsknął ironicznie Severus, machając lekceważąco ręką. — Doprawdy, dwadzieścia lat. Masz pstro w głowie. Popełniasz błędy, a nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że konsekwencje, z którymi będzie ci potem dane się zmierzyć, będą ciążyły nad tobą przez resztę życia…

— Czyżbyś tak mówił na podstawie własnego doświadczenia? — odparł chłopak lodowatym głosem, wbijając szpilę w czuły punkt. Pochylił się nad stołem, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.

Między nimi zapadła ciężka cisza, przerywana jedynie głośnymi, sfrustrowanymi oddechami i nawałnicą szalejącą na zewnątrz. Snape zacisnął lewą dłoń tak mocno, że zaczęła się trząść. Twarz miał ściągniętą i wyglądał, jakby był o krok od wybuchnięcia gniewem. Sam Harry ledwie nad sobą panował; jak nigdy wcześniej, miał ochotę złapać tego dupka za kołnierz koszuli i…

— Zejdź mi z oczu, Potter.

— Oczywiście — warknął chłopak, unosząc obie dłonie w geście i protestu, i poddania się, i wszystkiego innego na raz. Walczył ze sobą, by nie zwinąć ich w pięści i nie wymierzyć ciosu; czuł, jak jakaś dziwna emocja bulgocze mu tuż pod skórą. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i zacznie kipieć. Odwrócił się i rozjuszonym krokiem wyszedł z kuchni.

Odpuścił. Po raz kolejny.

Z całej siły zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi gabinetu.

* * *

><p><em>— Powiedział, że jestem doskonała. <em>

_Odrobinę głośniejszy od szeptu głos wyrwał go ze snu. Harry wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, czując lodowate wargi muskające jego ucho. Oddech chłopaka stał się ciężki i chrapliwy z przerażenia. Coś tutaj nie pasowało, coś było nie tak… _

_„Nie żyjesz" – chciał jej powiedzieć, lecz słowa nie opuściły jego ust. _

_Jego kończyny nie chciały z nim współpracować i pomimo wszelkich wysiłków nie potrafił poruszyć żadną z nich nawet o milimetr. Silne dłonie chwyciły go za ramiona i podniosły do siadu. Został przyciśnięty do twardego, zimnego kształtu. Stracił oddech, jego gardło było całkowicie zablokowane; gęsta, smolista maź wypełniała mu płuca i uniemożliwiała zaczerpnięcie oddechu. Był przerażony, tak bardzo się bał, jednak nie mógł się poruszyć… __  
><em>_Tonks zaczęła kołysać się w tył i w przód, ciągle trzymając Harry'ego w żelaznym uścisku; czuł zawroty głowy, jakby za chwilę wszystko miało się zawalić i pochłonąć go całkowicie, brakowało mu tchu… _

_Zaczął zatapiać się w lodowatym ciele, scalając się w jedność. _

_Ze strachu serce przestało mu bić. _

— Potter.

Głos odrobinę głośniejszy od szeptu wyrwał go ze snu. Wzdrygnął się gwałtownie i otworzył oczy. Łykał powietrze głośnymi haustami, w końcu, _w końcu _mógł oddychać.  
>Silna ręka zacisnęła się na ramieniu Harry'ego. Chłopak szarpnął się gwałtownie, próbując się uwolnić, ale uścisk był zbyt mocny; poczuł, jak jest potrząsany. <em>Uciekaj<em>– szepnął głos w jego głowie.

— Potter, uspokój się — powiedział Snape.

Chłopak chwycił przedramię mężczyzny i zamarł.

Skóra pod jego palcami była ciepła i miękka. Pulsowała życiem.

— Mój boże… — wypuścił powietrze z płuc z żałosnym, cichym jękiem. — Boże, to tylko…

— Potter?

Harry przesunął rękę wyżej, muskając wnętrze łokcia, ramię i bark. Wbił paznokcie w skórę mężczyzny i zbierając resztki sił, pociągnął w swoją stronę.

Severus, kucający tuż przy posłaniu chłopaka, zachwiał się – Harry usłyszał zaskoczone sapnięcie i poczuł jak ciężkie, _ciepłe_ ciało upada wprost na jego własne. Chłopak stracił dech (_tak, tak_), oplótł jedną nogą biodro Snape'a, ramieniem owinął jego tors, podźwignął się i przewrócił zdumionego mężczyznę na plecy, przygniatając go swoim ciałem. Wcisnął twarz w długą szyję Severusa i wziął drżący, chrapliwy wdech. Zapach wdarł się w nozdrza Harry'ego, _był taki cudowny, _smakował życiem, ciepłem, _człowiekiem. _Tak, _tak, _coś gorącego zaczęło wściekle krążyć w jego żyłach. Tak bardzo tego pragnął; był pewien, że marzł przez całe wieki, a teraz wypełniało go ciepło, miał je w sobie, pod sobą, trzymał je w dłoniach, między udami…

Harry jęknął głośno, jakby zaraz miał umrzeć z potrzeby i pragnienia. Już prawie zdążył zapomnieć, jak cudownie jest być podnieconym – dreszcze przyjemności przebiegały po jego skórze i napięcie stopniowo kumulowało się w podbrzuszu (_więcej, więcej_). Nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed ocieraniem biodrami o ciało znajdujące się pod nim.

Snape zadrżał; dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, co robił leżący na nim chłopak.  
>Spróbował odepchnąć go od siebie, ale usłyszał niecierpliwie warknięcie, a uścisk przybrał na sile.<p>

— Potter, co ty… — nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ zimna dłoń Harry'ego została dociśnięta do jego ust. Mężczyzna zadrżał, czując gorący oddech na swoim uchu; jego ciało zaczęło odpowiadać na ten napastliwy dotyk wbrew jego woli. Chłopak ścisnął kolana, ocierając się coraz mocniej i szybciej; odrzucił do tyłu głowę i otworzył zaciśnięte do tej pory powieki. Snape wciągnął głośno powietrze, zdumiony mocą spojrzenia młodzieńca; wyglądał niepokojąco, jak gdyby to spojrzenie wcale nie należało do niego – rozszerzone źrenice, oczy błyszczące jak w gorączce. Mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet gdyby chciał, nie miał siły odtrącić od siebie Harry'ego; ostatkiem zdrowego rozsądku zmusił swoją rękę, by sięgnęła po porzuconą obok posłania różdżkę, z której wylewało się bladoniebieskie światło.

— Proszę — wymamrotał nieprzytomnie chłopak, znowu zamykając oczy i zatracając się zupełnie. — Proszę, _błagam, _pozwól mi… — oparł rozpalone czoło o grzbiet swojej dłoni, która dalej była przyciśnięta do ust mężczyzny. Czuł, jakby śnił dalej, jego umysł był całkowicie pochłonięty, nie potrafił przestać… Było mu tak ciepło, nie, _gorąco; _to aż parzyło. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiego podniecenia, i wiedział, że ze Snape'em było podobnie… _Wiedział, _że tak było, ponieważ przez cienkie warstwy ubrania wyczuł długą twardość na swoim biodrze, tuż obok swojej własnej erekcji…

Szarpnięcie. Dłonie Snape'a zacisnęły się boleśnie na talii chłopaka i odciągnęły go. Harry zsunął się z posłania i wylądował plecami na twardej, drewnianej podłodze; zimne powietrze owiało jego rozgrzane ciało, ale tylko na sekundę, ponieważ po chwili znowu poczuł, jak przykrywa go coś gorącego – to był Severus, który zrzucił go z siebie i teraz to on na nim leżał, i wsunął dłoń w plątaninę ciemnych włosów, i pociągnął mocno, odsłaniając szyję… boże, teraz to on wcisnął twarz w zgłębienie między szyją a obojczykiem, oddychając ciężko…

— Przestań, to za dużo, za wiele, nie mogę…

Severus brzmiał na pokonanego. Harry poczuł ostry koniec różdżki wbijający mu się w gardło. Zamarł.

— Przestań — wyszeptał mężczyzna błagalnie. — To jest…

— … szalone. — dokończył na wydechu chłopak. — Wiem. Boże, ja tak bardzo…

— Nie — warknął Snape, a różdżka zadrżała mu w ręku; moc wściekle pulsowała pod jego skórą, kumulując się i nie mogąc znaleźć ujścia. Wyglądał, jakby był o krok od utraty samokontroli.

Harry rozwarł szeroko powieki, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że podobna sytuacja już miała miejsce – ale zamiast ogromu krwistoczerwonego nieba ujrzał nad sobą niewyraźny zarys sufitu. Ciemne kosmyki załaskotały go w rozgrzany policzek.

— Przychodzisz tutaj każdej nocy — zaczął cicho Harry, a ciało Snape'a zastygło na te słowa — każdej pieprzonej nocy, od kiedy się tutaj znaleźliśmy. Dlaczego?

— To ja byłem pierwszym, który zadał to pytanie, Potter — odparł gardłowo Snape, zaciskając mocniej palce na włosach chłopaka, którego ciało przeszył gwałtowny dreszcz. — Powiedziałem, żebyś przestał! — warknął ponownie, czując jak Harry zaczyna się pod nim wiercić.

— To ty na mnie leżysz, w dodatku dźgasz mnie swoją _różdżką_— zachichotał chłopak, poruszając biodrami po raz kolejny, przez co zarobił podirytowanie westchnienie i ostrzegawcze pociągnięcie za włosy. — Auć.

Severus odsunął różdżkę od gardła Harry'ego, ale poza tym nie poruszył się nawet o centymetr.

— Dlaczego pobiegłeś do mnie, zamiast aportować się z Granger i Weasleyem? Odpowiedz mi.

— Nie oczekuj ode mnie odpowiedzi na pytanie, na które sam sobie nie potrafię…

— Zaryzykuję — syknął Severus w miękką skórę, tuż obok wściekle pulsującej żyły w zagłębieniu między szyją a szczęką. Harry bezskutecznie próbował wyrównać oddech.

— Instynkt. Działałem pod wpływem chwili, nie myślałem do końca co robię…

— Okresowe odłączenie mózgu od reszty ciała. To takie typowe dla ciebie, Potter.

— … bałem się.

Snape drgnął zaskoczony.

— Bałeś się? Czego?

— Dostałeś swoją odpowiedź — odparł zimnym głosem Harry. — Teraz twoja kolej. Dlaczego przychodzisz tutaj każdej nocy? Nie myśl, że tego nie zauważyłem.

Cisza. Po chwili:

— Obawiałem się.

— Czego? — Kiedy Harry nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, położył dłonie na barkach mężczyzny i pchnął mocno, próbując wyśliznąć się spod napierającego ciała. — Ta rozmowa do niczego nie prowadzi — sapnął zirytowany. Był twardy jak skała i jeśli jeszcze chociaż przez chwilę będzie leżał w takiej pozycji, to…

— Tego, że jesteś nieobliczalnym, nieokrzesanym gówniarzem — odparł spokojnie Severus, zsuwając się z Harry'ego. Mimo to nie odszedł daleko — położył się na drewnianych deskach tuż obok i nieskutecznie próbował ukryć doskonale widoczną erekcję przez cienki materiał piżamy. Chłopakowi zaschło w ustach na ten widok. — Ktoś musi mieć na ciebie oko. Twoja kolej, Potter.

— Ponieważ jestem nieobliczalnym, nieokrzesanym gówniarzem. Ktoś musi mnie pilnować, bym nie zrobił czegoś głupiego — wiedział, jak absurdalnie wygląda w tej sytuacji jego zawadiackie mrugnięcie okiem. Cienie na twarzy Severusa wyostrzyły się.

— Już to zrobiłeś.

— Nie wyglądałeś na osobę, której jakoś specjalnie to przeszkadzało – Snape drgnął niespokojne, kiedy chłopak rzucił wymowne spojrzenie w kierunku jego bioder.

— Potter, to jest…

— Tak, wiem, szalone. Tę część już przerabialiśmy. Dwukrotnie, jeśli mam być dokładny.

— Więc dlaczego…

— Ale nie jest nieodpowiednie. Nie jest złe.

— W normalnych warunkach coś takiego nigdy nawet nie przeszłoby ci przez myśl.

— Ale to nie są normalne warunki! Nigdy nie były i nigdy nie będą! — Harry nie potrafił zapanować nad swoim głosem. — Jesteśmy w trakcie cholernej wojny, z Kwatery Głównej najprawdopodobniej nie pozostał kamień na kamieniu, siedzimy w zamknięciu i jesteśmy na siebie skazani. Nie mamy żadnych informacji o reszcie członków Zakonu, nie wiemy nawet, czy żyją…

— A gdyby zamiast mnie znajdowała się tu Granger? Albo Weasley? Zrobiłbyś to samo?)

— Merlinie, co to w ogóle za pytanie — westchnął chłopak, wznosząc oczy do góry. — Oczywiście, że nie. Jestem tego pewien.

— Jesteś pewien? — powtórzył powątpiewająco Severus.

— Tak, jestem.

— Wyjaśnij mi. — Usłyszał prośbę w głosie mężczyzny, i gdyby Harry tylko mógł, zdziwiłby się jeszcze bardziej – sytuacja i bez tego była wystarczająco groteskowa. Leżał tuż obok Snape'a w środku nocy na twardej, zimnej podłodze, na dodatek był cholernie podniecony i ostatkiem sił próbował uspokoić szalejące w środku emocje.

Wziął głęboki oddech, zanim zaczął mówić.

— Nie potrafię do końca tego wyjaśnić. Nie znosisz mnie, racja. Ja też mało kiedy potrafię ciebie ścierpieć. Ale… to jest naprawdę dziwne, ponieważ… — znowu zaczął się plątać, czego tak bardzo nienawidził — jesteś prawdziwy w tym, co robisz. Nie udajesz. Nie patrzysz na mnie poprzez pryzmat… tego — wskazał na swoją bliznę. — Widzisz mnie takim, jakim jestem naprawdę. Dzieciakiem, który wdepnął w jedno wielkie gówno. Nie jestem dla ciebie bohaterem. — Brwi Snape'a wystrzeliły w górę, a Harry na ten widok uśmiechnął się lekko. — To jest nawet zabawne. Osoba, która szczerze cię nie znosi, jako jedyna traktuje cię jak człowieka.

— Nigdy nie spodziewałem się po tobie jednocześnie tak spójnej i beznadziejnej odpowiedzi.

— To nie pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy cię zaskoczę — zaśmiał się miękko chłopak. Oczy Severusa błyszczały w bladoniebieskim świetle różdżki, którą nadal trzymał w dłoni. Harry'ego uderzyła intymność całej sytuacji – była ona nawet intensywniejsza niż to, co się stało… przed chwilą. Na wspomnienie reakcji mężczyzny ciepło ponownie rozlało się w jego podbrzuszu.  
>Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak obnażony jak w tej chwili. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczuł się całkowicie bezbronny.<p>

— O czym śniłeś? — spytał bardzo cicho mężczyzna, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy swojego byłego ucznia. Harry spiął się, kiedy przez jego umysł przebiegło wspomnienie snu. Jak na zawołanie, znowu zrobiło mu się zimno.

— Tonks — odparł słabym głosem. — Śni mi się praktycznie co noc, od kiedy… — Zamknął oczy i odwrócił głowę. Czuł się zażenowany. Przerażony. Bezsilny. — Boże, dałbym wszystko, by móc teraz zapalić. Wypić. Uciec. Mieć wszystko gdzieś. Być kimś innym — dokończył ledwie słyszalnym szeptem, zakrywając dłońmi twarz.

Zapadła między nimi cisza, przerywana jedynie gwiżdżącym wiatrem między szczelinami okien.

To było to. Moment prawdy i chwila jego słabości. I Harry pozwolił na jej ujście – wypowiedział słowa, których nikomu wcześniej nie odważył się wyznać.  
>Zadrżał na całym ciele, czując się niesamowicie zziębniętym i bezradnym. Tak bardzo potrzebował…<p>

— Severusie — wymamrotał niewyraźnie spomiędzy palców, czując jak histeria powoli zaczyna przejmować nad nim kontrolę. — Wyjdź. Błagam cię, jeśli nie… nie jesteś pewien… jeśli nie chcesz, żebym zrobił teraz cokolwiek, co mogłoby… jeśli nie jesteś w stanie dać mi tego, co ja… Kurwa. Proszę cię, wyjdź. Ponieważ…

_… tak bardzo teraz kogoś potrzebuję. _

Ciepło bijące od ciała leżącego tuż obok bynajmniej nie pomagało mu w uspokojeniu się; oddech ponownie zaczął mu przyspieszać, a serce kołatać w klatce piersiowej i już wiedział, że jeszcze chwila, jeszcze moment...

Skrzypnięcie.

Usłyszał, jak Snape powoli wstaje z drewnianej podłogi – a Harry za nic w świecie nie miał odwagi, by oderwać ręce od twarzy i na niego spojrzeć, ponieważ był na cholernym skraju swojej wytrzymałości.

_Potrzebuję ciebie. _

Do jego uszu dotarły odgłosy oddalających się kroków i cicho zamykanych drzwi.

Został sam.

* * *

><p><em>Tydzień wcześniej <em>_  
><em>_Londyn, godziny poranne_

Zimne, blade promienie słońca ukazały światu niecodzienny widok – w ogromnej, starej kamienicy przy ulicy Grimmauld Place pomiędzy numerem jedenastym a trzynastym widniały szczątki kilkupiętrowego domu, którego nigdy wcześniej tam nie było. Dookoła znajdowały się przypadkowo zaparkowane mugolskie ambulanse medyczne, radiowozy policyjne i wozy strażackie; od jakiegoś czasu stały puste, jakby osoby zajmujące się służbą porządkową całkowicie wyparowały w ciągu kilku sekund od zatrzymania się powozów na miejscu zdarzenia.  
>Na pierwszy rzut oka cała okolica zdawała się być martwa, gdyby nie dwie postaci przemierzające zgliszcza.<p>

Gibbon, na oko trzydziestoletni mężczyzna, odziany w niebieski mundur Ministerstwa Magii, oderwał wzrok od nieustannie migoczących kogutów policyjnych.

— Jak chcą, to potrafią działać szybko — rzucił kpiąco do swojego towarzysza, wysokiego mężczyzny o posiwiałych włosach. — W końcu nałożyli tę cholerną kwarantannę. Już myślałem, że wyczerpię całą swoją magię od otępiania Mugoli. Parszywe kundle, zwietrzą wszystko.

— Gibbon, nie gadaj, tylko rusz się. Chyba nie chcesz spędzić tutaj całego dnia, prawda? — warknął mężczyzna do swojego młodszego współpracownika; ten natomiast skrzywił się i pchnął stopą jeden z wielu zalegających kawałów gruzu. Usłyszał chrzęst, po czym niewielka chmura pyłu wzbiła się w mroźne, listopadowe powietrze.

— Tutaj i tak nie ma czego zbierać, Travers — stwierdził, otrzepując swój mundur. Rozejrzał się dookoła. — Sam gruz i spalenizna. I mnóstwo ciał.

Travers westchnął podirytowany.

— W takim razie przydaj się na coś wreszcie i zrób porządek z tymi trupami. Pojawią się niewygodne pytania, jeśli ktoś znajdzie zwłoki naszych wojskowych w szatach Śmierciożerców. Spal ich.

— Czemu zawsze to właśnie ja muszę wykonywać brudną robotę? — Gibbon skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. Po chwili umilkł, łapiąc ostrzegawcze spojrzenie mężczyzny. — Dobra, dobra. Już. Tak w ogóle… co za idiota użył klątwy detonującej? Mieliśmy ich wykurzyć, nie rozwalić.

— Pierdolony Mulciber — mruknął Travers. — Już dostał to, na co zasłużył — kopnął z satysfakcją leżące pod jego stopami martwe ciało, odziane w czarną szatę. Krótkie smagnięcie różdżką i zwłoki zajęły się ogniem, podobnie jak leżąca kilka metrów dalej maska Śmierciożercy. W powietrzu uniósł się smród — Jeśli znajdziesz kogoś z Zakonu, daj mi znać. Ich zostaw. Zajmiemy się tym ścierwem później.

Gibbon kiwnął głową i odwrócił się, chcąc jak najszybciej uwolnić się od odoru spalonego ciała.

Czasami naprawdę nienawidził swojej roboty.

Ruszył w głąb pogorzeliska, zostawiając w tyle towarzysza. Stąpał ostrożnie po kamiennych odłamach, rozglądając się wokół – miejsce wciąż nie było bezpieczne, pomimo zastosowania zaklęć skanujących otoczenie. Wyglądało na to, że oprócz tego wywołanego klątwą detonującą miał tu miejsce drugi potężny wybuch.

Mijał zwęglone fragmenty ścian i zawalone części konstrukcji. Po sporej ilości drewnianych elementów i niemal doszczętnie spalonych książek wywnioskował, że w tym miejscu musiała się znajdować biblioteka. Nieoczekiwanie jego uwagę przykuł maleńki błysk. Zmrużył oczy i podszedł bliżej.

Pośród zniszczonych woluminów leżał mały, wykonany ze złota przedmiot. _Biżuteria? _Jednak nie to było najdziwniejsze – nie licząc jego położenia, przedmiot wydawał się być nietknięty. Płomienie nie zdołały go w żaden sposób strawić; nie był nawet osmolony.

_Sygnet? _Przyjrzał się dokładniej – może i nie był ekspertem w tej dziedzinie, ale z daleka widać było, że został wykonany wprawną ręką goblina. Złoto najwyższej jakości, piękny grawerunek. Horrendalnie droga zabawka.

— Hej, Travers! — zawołał z szerokim uśmiechem. Podniósł się z klęczek i wystawił na wyciągniętej dłoni pierścień. — Jak myślisz, ile jest warta ta błyskotka? — Słysząc te słowa, mężczyzna ruszył ku niemu ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy.

— Co znowu? — burknął, przyglądając się znalezisku towarzysza; po chwili jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku i porwał sygnet z ręki Gibbona.

— Ej! — wykrzyknął oburzony.

— Gdzie to znalazłeś? — spytał Travers podniesionym głosem i rozejrzał się prędko po okolicy. Żadnego ciała w promieniu paru metrów. Nic, poza spalonymi elementami biblioteki – nic, co mogłoby wskazywać na to, że gdzieś w pobliżu mógłby znajdować się właściciel owej biżuterii.  
>Znowu spojrzał na sygnet i potarł kciukiem starannie wygrawerowany na nim znak: tarczę trzymaną przez dwa smoki i wijące się węże**. Herb rodu Malfoyów. — Z tego co widziałem, żaden z Malfoyów nie brał udziału w akcji — powiedział ciszej, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając. Pierścień w jego palcach wręcz wibrował od magii. — Jest zaczarowany, doskonale poznaję to zaklęcie… To świstoklik. Niedokończony, ale jednak.<p>

_Ciekawe…_

Travers spojrzał na swojego partnera z dzikim błyskiem w oku. Twarz Gibbona wyrażała czyste zdumienie.

— Ściągnij tu Lucjusza Malfoya. Myślę, że będzie zainteresowany.

**Koniec rozdziału VII**

* * *

><p>*Tutaj namieszałam trochę w kanonie, przyznaję :) W oryginale Grimmauld Place 12 należało do Syriusza, nie Andromedy. Zmieniłam na potrzeby fabuły, mam nadzieję, że zostanie mi to wybaczone.<p>

** A tak on wygląda: .nocookie net/_cb20110711145929/harrypotter/images/a/a5/Malfoy_family_


	8. Chapter 8 cz 1  Cisza przed burzą

_Samuel Dilectus_ - dziękuję Ci pięknie za komentarz :* Jak i również _Two years ago_ - chociaż niewiele z tego zrozumiałam, ale zawsze to jakiś odzew :D

Postanowiłam dzielić rozdziały mniej-więcej po połowie. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie mi mieli za złe. Jest jeden plus takiego zabiegu – dzięki temu aktualizacje będą częstsze. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania.  
>Beta: Ewa :*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Zaraza rozdział VIII, część I<strong>

Cisza przed burzą

* * *

><p>Tego poranka Harry'ego powitała cisza.<p>

Kiedy tylko otworzył oczy, poczuł jak jego ciało tężeje z niepokoju. Każdego dnia był budzony przez Severusa krzątającego się po domu, a jako że mieszkanie nie należało do największych, wszystko było doskonale słychać (wciąż nie wiedział, czy mężczyzna umyślnie serwował mu takie pobudki – ciągle zapominał go o to spytać).  
>Nic, żadnych odgłosów kroków czy trzasków zamykanych drzwi.<br>Żadnego _„pobudka, panie Potter. Ile jeszcze zamierza pan marnotrawić czasu w tej parodii łóżka?". _(Harry zawsze wtedy się odgryzał, że i tak nie ma nic do roboty, co było zbywane lekceważącym prychnięciem.)

Odrzucił koc na bok i zerwał się posłania. Szybko wciągnął dżinsy, założył okulary na nos i wybiegł z gabinetu.  
>Drzwi sypialni Snape'a były otwarte na oścież. Harry zajrzał do środka, omiótł wzrokiem porozrzucane wszędzie książki (nic nowego), starannie poskładane części garderoby i rzeczy osobiste, których nie było zbyt wiele – jeśli można zaliczyć do nich niewielkie pudełko z eliksirami „na wszelki wypadek". Nic nie zginęło.<br>Poza Severusem Snape'em.  
>Zniknął.<p>

Harry poczuł się, jakby dostał czymś ciężkim w tył głowy. _Co, jeśli znaleźli nasze schronienie i…_ – pomyślał gorączkowo, po chwili ganiąc siebie za te myśli – jeśli ktokolwiek miałby tu przyjść, najpierw dobrałby się do Harry'ego, a nie Severusa.  
>Rozsądek podpowiadał mu: „<em>nic się nie stało, uspokój się<em>". Wbrew sobie, postanowił go posłuchać.

Westchnął ciężko, kierując swoje kroki do kuchni. Opadł na rozklekotane, drewniane krzesło, oparł łokcie o blat stołu i wplótł palce we włosy.

Co wczoraj mu strzeliło do tego zakutego łba? _Kurwa mać. _W nocy odwalił takie przedstawienie, że Severus najprawdopodobniej potrzebował ochłonąć. To nie zdarza się codziennie – były uczeń dobierający się swojemu (na dodatek, niezbyt lubianemu) profesorowi do spodni.  
>Znając Snape'a, teraz pewnie nie chciał go w ogóle widzieć na oczy.<p>

Miniona noc należała do najcięższych w życiu Harry'ego. Kiedy tylko poskromił szaleńczo galopujące myśli i wciąż napływający atak paniki, z trudem udało mu się zasnąć. Sam sen również nie należał do najspokojniejszych – był wypełniony lękami i koszmarami. Dawniej radził sobie dzięki niewielkim dawkom Eliksiru Uspokajającego, ale teraz nie miał pod ręką nawet kropli. Wiedział, że Snape posiada w swoich zbiorach kilka porcji, ale nie miał odwagi go o to poprosić. Nie po tym, co przeszedł ostatnio (_ „Głupi chłopaku, na nic się nie przydasz ze spieprzonym układem nerwowym!" _). Teraz tym bardziej nie zbierze się na odwagę.  
>Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nadużywa eliksiru. Wystarczającym dowodem na to były symptomy odstawienia, które pojawiły się już po kilku dniach – chroniczne zmęczenie, drżenie rąk i kołatanie serca. Wiedział, że jest pod czujnym okiem mężczyzny, który wszystkiego się domyślał.<p>

Teraz jeszcze to.  
><em>„Proszę, błagam, pozwól mi…" <em>  
>Merlinie… Był o krok od spalenia się ze wstydu.<br>_„To nie jest złe, nie jest nieodpowiednie..." _  
>Osiągnął mistrzostwo w dziedzinie komplikowania sobie życia.<p>

Podniósł głowę i wyjrzał przez okno, mrużąc oczy od zbyt ostrego słońca. Wczorajsza zawierucha przykryła śniegiem wszystko w zasięgu wzroku. To był jeden z najładniejszych poranków, jakie miał okazję oglądać.  
>Potarł dłońmi zziębnięte ramiona – siedział w samych dżinsach i podkoszulku, ale nie zawracał sobie głowy pójściem do pokoju i założeniem cieplejszego ubrania. Wspomnienie wczorajszej nocy wyssało z niego siłę do robienia czegokolwiek. I tak w końcu się stąd ruszy, jeśli nie chce zamarznąć na śmierć.<p>

Nagle uwagę Harry'ego przyciągnęła mała, czarna plamka doskonale widoczna na tle białego krajobrazu.

_Severus? _

Pełen nadziei zerwał się z krzesła i dopadł do drzwi frontowych, otwierając je na oścież. Wiedział, że wygląda jak kompletny idiota stojąc tak ubrany przy ujemnej temperaturze, ale miał to gdzieś – z tej odległości był już w stanie rozpoznać wysoką, szczupłą sylwetkę Snape'a. Po Harrym spłynęło uczucie ulgi.

— Przeziębisz się, idioto — warknął mężczyzna, podchodząc do drzwi. Harry przesunął się odrobinę, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że Snape trzymał swoją czarną torbę, w której zwykle nosił eliksiry. — Po co tu sterczysz?

— Cóż — odrzekł Harry, wykrzywiając wargi w niewielkim uśmiechu. — Powiedzmy, że trochę mnie zaniepokoiłeś swoim nagłym zniknięciem. — Mężczyzna na te słowa spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, marszcząc brwi. — Gdzie byłeś? — odezwał się ponownie, chcąc przegonić uczucie zażenowania.

— W miasteczku, nieopodal — odparł Snape, otrzepując buty ze śniegu i zamykając za sobą drzwi. — Potter, chyba nie myślisz, że ukryłbym się w miejscu, którego wcześniej bym dokładniej nie poznał? — dodał powątpiewająco, widząc zdumiony wyraz twarzy chłopaka.

— Racja — mruknął zawstydzony, przeczesując palcami poczochrane włosy. Być przygotowanym na każdą możliwość – to było bardzo w stylu Snape'a. — Czy… Czy byłeś tam w celu zdobycia informacji?

Severus nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, przez co Harry ponownie poczuł się głupio; zażenowanie powoli przejmowało nad nim kontrolę i chłopak zaczął przestępować z nogi na nogę.

— Nie bądź śmieszny — prychnął mężczyzna. — Zauważyłeś kiedykolwiek, żebym biegle władał językiem czeskim? Potrzebowałem paru rzeczy, to wszystko.

Harry kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia, zaciskając usta. Snape odwiesił płaszcz na hak, znajdujący się tuż obok drzwi.

— Coś jeszcze, Potter?

_Czemu zachowujesz się tak, jakby wczorajsza noc nie miała miejsca? _, chciał go spytać Harry, jednak w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Już się odwracał, gotów odejść, gdy nieoczekiwanie mężczyzna ponownie się odezwał:

— Czekaj, Potter. Mam coś dla ciebie — burknął, po czym zaczął grzebać w przepastnej kieszeni swojego płaszcza. Po chwili wyciągnął z niej niewielkie, prostokątne pudełeczko.

— Skąd… — wydusił zdumiony chłopak, ale zamilkł, widząc ostrzegawcze spojrzenie; zamiast tego pokręcił niedowierzająco głową i – pomimo najszczerszych chęci, by tego nie robić – uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Ja… Dzię-

— Skończ z tym nonsensem. Weź to po prostu — przerwał mu podirytowany Snape, po czym wcisnął w jego dłoń paczkę papierosów.

Lucky Strike. _Szczęśliwy strzał.* _

Chłopak pogładził kciukiem czarny napis, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie stało. _Absurd. Totalny absurd. _Severus stał sztywno w miejscu, obserwując reakcję chłopaka.

— Wiesz, skąd się wzięła nazwa? — zaczął Harry rozbawionym głosem, podnosząc wzrok na mężczyznę. Kiedy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, kontynuował: — Podobno od tego, że zrzucenie bomby atomowej na Japonię było „szczęśliwym strzałem", albo jak kto woli – „uderzeniem"…. Koniec drugiej Wojny Światowej niemagicznego świata — odparł, widząc zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Snape'a. — Stąd czerwone kółko na opakowaniu, przywodzące na myśl flagę Japonii…

— Doprawdy.

— Nawet nie mam pojęcia, skąd to wiem — uśmiechnął się lekko, pocierając dłonią kark. — Pewnie od Hermiony, ale…

— Jeśli chcesz smrodzić, rób to na zewnątrz — uciął Severus, wymijając chłopaka i kierując się do kuchni.

Harry jedynie wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi (doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wyglądał przez to jak głupek) i porwał kurtkę z wieszaka. Szybko nałożył buty i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Nawet nie zauważył, jak wargi Snape'a wykrzywiły się w złośliwym uśmiechu.

_Merlinie_, już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio miał papierosa w ustach. Zniecierpliwiony rozerwał cienkie, plastikowe zabezpieczenie.

— Wiesz, Snape, koniec końców… nie jesteś taki zły — zawołał radośnie do niedomkniętych drzwi tak, by mężczyzna go usłyszał. Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

Krótkim smagnięciem różdżki wywołał ogień, wetknął pierwszego papierosa pomiędzy wargi i odpalił.

_Huk_

Papieros eksplodował mu w ręku, zanim chłopak zdążył się porządnie zaciągnąć.  
>Harry zgiął się w pół, zanosząc się gwałtownym kaszlem. Gryzący dym wdarł mu się do ust i nosa; pomimo napływających do oczu łez był w stanie zobaczyć swoje osmolone dłonie.<p>

— Snape! — wykrztusił. — Ty skur–

— _Szczęśliwy strzał_, panie Potter? — zawołał mężczyzna. W jego głosie słychać było dziką satysfakcję.

* * *

><p>Pomimo dużej ilości mydła i gorliwego szorowania, na jego nosie i policzkach pozostało kilka szarych smug. Podobnie było z dłońmi – za nic w świecie nie mógł ich domyć. Podniósł głowę znad umywalki i przez chwilę obserwował swoją twarz w lustrze. Poczochrane czarne włosy, jasnozielone oczy, wystające kości policzkowe i mocny zarys szczęki. Przesunął palcami po policzku, czując początki kiełkującego zarostu. Lodowate krople wody ściekały z brody po jabłku Adama i długości szyi, by następnie wsiąknąć w ubranie.<br>W środku dalej gotował się ze złości.

_— Chciałeś mnie zabić!  
>— Zemsta jest rozkoszą bogów, panie Potter. <em>

„Zemsta jest rozkoszą bogów."

— Więc w taki sposób radzisz sobie z nadpobudliwymi gówniarzami, Snape? — mruknął cicho do swojego odbicia. Wytarł się ręcznikiem i rzucił nim zamaszyście w kąt.

Wyszedł z łazienki i oparł się o framugę kuchennych drzwi, obserwując jak mężczyzna wypakowuje ze swojej torby coś, co wyglądało na składniki eliksirów. Na stole znajdowało się mnóstwo buteleczek i kępki najróżniejszych roślin.  
>Snape złapał jego zacięte spojrzenie; przyglądał się chwilę chłopakowi z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, po czym wyprostował się i westchnął:<p>

— Nie zamierzam siedzieć bezczynnie, Potter.

— To świetnie — burknął Harry dalej obrażony.

— Tobie polecałbym zrobić to samo. Zajmij się czymś — odparł, wbijając w niego twarde spojrzenie. Harry doskonale znał ten wzrok – mężczyzna po raz kolejny wydał mu rozkaz. Postawił kolejne ultimatum.  
>Chłopak wiedział, co kryło się za tymi słowami. Snape równie dobrze mógł powiedzieć: <em>„zajmij się czymkolwiek, żeby nic głupiego nie strzeliło ci do głowy. Ponownie." <em>

— Jeśli zamierzasz udawać, że wczorajsza noc nie–

— Przestań — przerwał mu zimny głos. Mężczyzna oparł się dłońmi o blat stołu, pochylając się nad nim. Kurtyna ciemnych włosów zasłoniła jego twarz. — Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać.

Harry zacisnął wargi.

— Świetnie — powtórzył. — Obierając taką strategię, pozabijanie się nawzajem nie zajmie nam dużo czasu — dokończył cicho, wkładając w słowa tyle jadu, ile tylko zdołał. Po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Snape odetchnął ciężko.

* * *

><p>Kolejne dni były dla Harry'ego prawdziwą mordęgą. Czuł się jak tykająca bomba zegarowa, gotowa wybuchnąć w każdej chwili.<br>Zapobiegawczo unikał Snape'a przy każdej możliwej okazji – nie jadał z nim posiłków, wymijał w ciszy w przejściach pomiędzy pokojami. Odpowiadał na jego zimne spojrzenia z taką samą gorliwością. Porozumiewał się za pomocą krótkich, ostrych słów.

Natomiast Severus przestał przychodzić do niego nocami. Harry wiedział, że tak było – jakość jego snu w ostatnich dniach znacznie się pogorszyła. Przez większość nocy kręcił się na materacu, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedniej pozycji; zmęczony szaleńczą gonitwą myśli zasypiał dopiero nad ranem. Od czasu ich kłótni Snape nawet do niego nie zajrzał.  
>Chłopak zwlekał się z posłania każdego dnia coraz bardziej wyczerpany – i fizycznie, i psychicznie.<p>

To oczywiście nie przeszkodziło mu w _zajęciu się. _Przez długie godziny barykadował się w gabinecie, otoczony zewsząd książkami. Całe szczęście, że ich schronienie posiadało całkiem pokaźną biblioteczkę (domyślał się, że była to zasługa Snape'a) – gdyby nie ona, zapewne umarłby z nudów. Kiedy już nie dawał rady dłużej czytać, wychodził na spacery i nie wracał dopóki nie poczuł jak wszystkie jego kończyny tracą czucie z zimna. Brnięcie przez ogromne zaspy śniegu było na swój sposób uspokajające.

Po raz pierwszy cieszył się, że nie zdążyli zabrać z Grimmauld Place 12 badań Śmierciożerców. Przez kilka pierwszych dni był na siebie wściekły, że zupełnie o tym nie pomyślał; każda pojedyncza myśl o dokumentach wprawiała go w stan frustracji. Nie mieli nad czym pracować, przez co ponownie stali w martwym punkcie.  
>Teraz natomiast był wdzięczny za taki obrót spraw – i mniej musiał oglądać twarz mężczyzny, tym lepiej.<p>

Z drugiej strony… nie dość, że byli kompletnie uziemieni, to jeszcze nie posunęli się o krok ku poprawie swojej sytuacji. Jedyne co mogli teraz zrobić to oczekiwać na rozkazy, które nie nadchodziły.  
>Bezczynność powoli go zabijała, kawałek po kawałku. I nawet świadomość, że czytał ogromne ilości książek – o magii, historii i zaklęciach – wcale nie poprawiała jego gównianego samopoczucia.<p>

Strzepnął energicznie kurz ze szmaty.  
>Sprzątanie. Kolejna rzecz, która działała na niego uspokajająco.<br>Przetarł jedną z wielu półek z zapasami, a zaklęcie konserwujące delikatnie musnęło jego dłoń. Za każdym razem, kiedy radził sobie z bałaganem w stary, mugolski sposób, czuł się śmiesznie pod bacznym spojrzeniem Snape'a.

Jakakolwiek nie była relacja z tym człowiekiem, zawsze przypominała walkę. Od kiedy tylko pamiętał. Kiedy już miał nadzieję, że w jakiś (_jakikolwiek! _) sposób zdołał do niego dotrzeć, ten sprowadzał Harry'ego na ziemię swoim nieprzystępnym usposobieniem.  
>Mężczyzna pomimo swojej siły, inteligencji i przebiegłości był emocjonalnym kaleką. Harry co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że pod tym względem byli w jakiś zadziwiający sposób podobni do siebie.<p>

_„Czyżbyś w końcu przyznał się do swojego pociągu do starego mistrza eliksirów, panie Potter?" _– zagrzmiał w jego głowie głos, który ponownie zabrzmiał jak Snape. Harry nie potrafił się powstrzymać i z ust wyrwało mu się parsknięcie.

Nagle jego uwagę przyciągnął długi kształt, wciśnięty w róg zawalonej słoikami półki; sięgnął ręką ponad nimi i wyczuwając pod palcami zimne szkło, wyciągnął ostrożnie.  
>Przyglądał się chwilę butelce, w której przelewała się żółta, półprzezroczysta ciecz.<p>

_Alkohol? _

Usta Harry'ego rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

* * *

><p>— Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś?<p>

Harry spojrzał spode łba na Snape'a, siedzącego na krześle przy kuchennym stole i czytającego książkę. Chłopak ścisnął mocniej w dłoni szyjkę butelki.

— Znalazłem w spiżarni. — Mężczyzna na te słowa uniósł brwi w znajomym geście. Gryfon widząc to uśmiechnął się złośliwie, odkorkował butelkę i przyłożył do ust, patrząc mistrzowi eliksirów prosto w oczy. — Na zdrowie, Snape.

Pociągnął spory łyk i momentalnie się skrzywił. Szybko wytarł usta rękawem.

— …wa mać, z czego–

— Na twoim miejscu wolałbym nie wiedzieć — odparł mężczyzna z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. — Zamierzasz pić do lustra, Potter? Jakie to żałosne.

Słysząc ostre słowa Harry się najeżył. Jednakże po chwili jego twarz się rozjaśniła, kiedy wpadł na pewien pomysł. Pewnym krokiem podszedł do kuchennego stołu. Postawił z hukiem butelkę na środku blatu, drugą ręką chwycił za krzesło stojące naprzeciwko, które zaszurało nieprzyjemnie po podłodze. Usiadł na nim okrakiem i wlepił wyzywające spojrzenie w Snape'a.

— Co znowu? — wysyczał mężczyzna, odchylając głowę.

Chłopak w odpowiedzi machnął różdżką i przywołał z szafki dwa popękane kubki.

— Cóż, najwidoczniej będziemy musieli obyć się bez kieliszków — oparł niewinnie, a Snape wywrócił oczami, zamykając książkę.

— Jesteś niemożliwy. Czy ty mi właśnie zaproponowałeś wspólne picie?

Harry nic nie powiedział, ciągle wpatrując się intensywnie w mężczyznę. _No, dalej, Snape. _

Wargi mistrza eliksirów wykrzywiły się w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu, a oczy pociemniały. Pochylił się kierunku stołu, położył łokcie na jego blacie i popchnął długim palcem wyszczerbiony kubek w kierunku Harry'ego.

— Z przyjemnością, panie Snape — odparł chłopak, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu pełnej złośliwej satysfakcji, kiedy nalewał alkohol do obu kubków. Chwycił za naczynie, i uprzednio stuknąwszy o drugie w parodii toastu, przełknął całą zawartość za jednym zamachem. — Koszmarne — stwierdził, marszcząc nos.

Snape nawet się nie skrzywił, kiedy wypił swoją porcję, a Harry poczuł ukłucie irytacji.

— Gwoli ścisłości, panie Potter: po tym wszystkim nie mam zamiaru sprzątać pańskich zwłok.

— Czyżbyś wysnuwał przypuszczenie, że nie potrafię pić? — odgryzł się Harry, nalewając drugą kolejkę. — I skończ z tym cyrkiem. _Pan Potter to, pan Potter tamto _— mruknął, naśladując niski głos Snape'a.

— Nie muszę nic wysnuwać. To doskonale widać — odparł, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry'ego. — Chociażby po tempie, jakie narzucasz. Niedługo nie będziesz w stanie ustać prosto.

Chłopak rzucił Snape'owi mordercze spojrzenie i wypił swoją porcję, zanim ten zdążył chwycić swój kubek.  
>Harry wpatrywał się intensywnie w czarne oczy, szukając w nich cienia jakiejkolwiek emocji – i jak na złość, nie znalazł jej. Twarz mężczyzny pozostała niewzruszona. Obojętna.<br>Drażniło go to tak bardzo, że z trudem mu było usiedzieć spokojnie na krześle. Ledwo powstrzymał się od walenia pięścią w stół.  
>Zamiast tego, sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął na blat paczkę papierosów.<p>

Twarz Snape'a nawet nie drgnęła, kiedy Harry wetknął papierosa pomiędzy wargi i odpalił. Z głośnym westchnieniem wypuścił szary dym z samych głębi płuc.

— To najmarniejsza prowokacja w twoim wykonaniu, jaką miałem okazję zobaczyć — mruknął Snape, a Harry zatrząsł się ze złości. — Nie zachowuj się jak gówniarz.

— Cóż, czyli jednak cię to ruszyło. Co, Snape? — rzucił butnie.

Z premedytacją strzepnął popiół na stół. Mężczyzna siedział sztywno na krześle, obserwując poczynania swojego byłego ucznia, który z kolei zagapił się w niknącą w powietrzu smugę siwego dymu. Zapadła między nimi pełna napięcia cisza. To była ich pierwsza tak bliska konfrontacja od tamtego felernego poranka.

_„Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać."_

Jeśli nic nie powiesz, zrobię z twojej dłoni popielniczkę, ty dupku,

pomyślał Harry, czując jak frustracja zżera go od środka. Oczywiście, że zachowywał się jak dzieciak – chłopak nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę doskonale. Jednakże nauczony doświadczeniem, wiedział również, że jeśli chce dotrzeć do tego mężczyzny w jakikolwiek sposób, musi najpierw zburzyć mur jego opanowania.

Snape nie odezwał się ani słowem. Zamiast tego, chwycił pewnie za nadgarstek Harry'ego, zabierając papierosa drugą ręką. _Co? _  
>Chłopak był już niemal pewien, że dopiero co rozpoczęty papieros zaraz zostanie zgaszony na blacie stołu. Tak się jednak nie stało.<br>Harry zamarł; jak zahipnotyzowany obserwował mężczyznę, który z błyskiem w oku powoli podnosił papierosa do swoich ust. Zaciągnął się głęboko, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopaka.

— Kurwa. Snape — sapnął z niedowierzaniem, wyszarpując dłoń. — W co ty grasz, do–

— Równie dobrze mogę zapytać o to ciebie — przerwał mu sucho Severus, obracając papierosa w palcach; spojrzał na niego z odrazą, po czym oddał go Harry'emu. Gryfon z przerażeniem odkrył, że jego własna dłoń zaczyna drżeć. Przegrał. _Znowu. _  
>To właśnie Snape po raz kolejny wytrącił go z równowagi, chociaż miało być zupełnie inaczej. To był jeden z najbardziej popieprzonych i zarazem najintymniejszych gestów, jakie miał okazję kiedykolwiek doświadczyć.<br>Po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz, kiedy poczuł pomiędzy wargami lekko wilgotną końcówkę filtra.

— Jesteś niemożliwy — Harry pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie ja jeden — odparł mężczyzna, rozsiadając się wygodniej na krześle i krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Sprawiał wrażenie odprężonego i spokojnego, jednakże zdradzały go mocno zaciśnięte dłonie. Zaciętość na jego twarzy wyostrzyła się.

Harry próbując zignorować szaleńczo bijące serce, wyciągnął rękę w kierunku butelki.

* * *

><p>Po kilku następnych kolejkach, pierwsza próba powstania z krzesła zakończyła się porażką.<p>

— Wypiłem. Zapaliłem. Jedyne co mi pozostało to spierdolić stąd w radosnych podskokach — wymamrotał uszczęśliwiony Harry.

Jak zza mgły, do jego uszu dobiegło podirytowane westchnienie.

— Na pewno nie w tym stanie. Potter, ty naprawdę nie potrafisz pić. — Chłopak poczuł szarpnięcie za ramiona i został postawiony do pionu; zachwiał się nieznacznie, uczepiając się Snape'a. Parsknął rozbawiony, kiedy mężczyzna spiął się pod wpływem dotyku.

— To naprawdę mocne gów–

— Przymknij się. I tak już wystarczająco poraniłeś moje uszy swoim niewybrednym językiem.

Harry zarechotał pijacko, zdając sobie sprawę z dwuznaczności tych słów. Ochoczo zarzucił swoje ramię na barki Snape'a, pozwalając ponieść część ciężaru ciała. Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami i wzmocnił uścisk na talii chłopaka, powoli przemieszczając ich w kierunku gabinetu.

— Dopiero się rozkręca. — szepnął mu do ucha, a ciemne włosy załaskotały go w nos. Długie palce wbiły się boleśnie w żebra Harry'ego w geście ostrzeżenia. — …rwa, auć, _auć. _

— Wierzę na słowo — odparł zimno mężczyzna i szarpnął jeszcze mocniej, chcąc jak najszybciej pozbyć się kłopotliwego balastu. — Opanuj się.

— To ty mnie znowu dźgasz — fuknął Harry, a kiedy Snape posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, podniósł wolną rękę w parodii obrony — palcyma. Palcami — poprawił pospiesznie.

Stłumione warknięcie.

Koślawym krokiem przekroczyli próg gabinetu. Zanim Harry zdążył się zorientować w całej sytuacji, poczuł jak jest puszczany na skołtunione posłanie. Z gardła wyrwał mu się odgłos zaskoczenia, a cały świat zawirował przed oczami.

Kiedy opanował szaleńcze zawroty głowy (i czegoś dziwnego w żołądku), z trudem skupił wzrok na pochylającego się nad nim Snape'a. Ciemna sylwetka doskonale odcinała się na tle światła dobiegającego z kuchni. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że trzyma w żelaznym uścisku przedramię mężczyzny.

— Złamałeś postanowienie — zaczął nagle chłopak, a Severus drgnął niespokojnie — zarzekałeś się, że nie będziesz taszczyć moich zwłok.

Ku jego zdumieniu, mężczyzna kucnął przy materacu, znacznie zmniejszając dystans. Coś gorącego rozlało się w podbrzuszu Harry'ego, kiedy wspomnienie _tamtej_nocy uderzyło mu do głowy. Severus pochylił się jeszcze bardziej w jego kierunku i powiedział poważnie:

— Pierwsze i ostatnie, które zamierzałem złamać.

— Nie. Nie wierzę ci. — odparł Harry pewnym głosem, kręcąc głową; przez moment poczuł się całkowicie trzeźwy, co było dosyć dziwne, zważywszy na to, że jeszcze chwilę temu był kompletnie zalany. — Nie.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w gorączkowo błyszczące zielone oczy; starał się to przypisać pijaństwu, ale – mimo wszystko – nie potrafił. Potter nagle przybrał smutny wyraz twarzy.

— Przestałeś tu przychodzić nocami — wymamrotał żałośnie.

— Merlinie, śpij już — żachnął się Snape, strząsając jego rękę z ramienia. Nie mógł pozwolić, by chłopak po raz kolejny wyprowadził go z równowagi. Przez parę ostatnich dni walczył ze sobą zbyt mocno, by utrzymać opanowanie na wodzy. —Nigdy więcej nie tkniesz przy mnie alkoholu. O ile normalnie jesteś nieznośny, to po wypiciu stajesz się jeszcze koszmarniejszy.

Harry wykrzywił wargi w uśmiechu, którego Severus wcześniej nigdy nie widział.

— Ucałuj swój koszmar na dobranoc — wybełkotał nieprzytomnie, po czym zaczął się mościć wygodniej na ugniecionym posłaniu; senność zwalała go z nóg. Świat wirował zbyt szaleńczo, by mógł panować nad swoimi słowami, czy nawet myślami.  
>Po chwili milczenia do jego uszu dobiegł cichy głos Severusa.<p>

— Nie zapomnę.

Przymknął ciążące powieki.

* * *

><p><em>Tego samego dnia, popołudnie<em>

Francja  
>Półwysep Bretoński<p>

Ron Weasley obserwował niewyraźny zarys statków malujących się na otwartych wodach Oceanu Atlantyckiego. Jak na tę porę roku, pogoda była niezwykle łaskawa dla tutejszych rybaków; pomimo nisko zawieszonego słońca, dopiero teraz zdecydowali się zawinąć sieci. Jak widać, nie próżnowali i korzystali z każdej możliwej okazji.

Zimny, porywisty wiatr wdarł się za kołnierz grubego, zimowego płaszcza. Ron mocniej opatulił się materiałem i ścisnął pod pachą najnowszy numer _Le Monde**._Odwrócił się. Chciał dotrzeć do schronienia tuż przed zapadnięciem zmroku.

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że tym razem nie zastanie Malfoya w domu – Ślizgon i tak wystarczająco działał mu na nerwy. Nie miał ochoty słuchać kolejnych złośliwych uwag na temat swojego miernego talentu do języków. Mimo wszelkich wysiłków Hermiony, dalej nic nie rozumiał z tych francuskich krzaczków i był zmuszony prosić o ich tłumaczenie na angielski. Nie czuł się winny z tego powodu. Nie to, że brakowało mu czasu na naukę, ale… nie miał kompletnie do tego głowy. Nie potrafił wystarczająco skupić swoich myśli. Nie po tym, co wydarzyło się ostatnio.

Z pomocą Hermiony (i co dziwniejsze, Malfoya) udało mu na tyle się ogarnąć, by przestać się zachowywać się co najmniej apatycznie. Po ucieczce z Grimmauld Place 12 przez pierwszych kilka dni schodził z zasięgu wzroku i w ogóle się nie odzywał. Wspomnienia przebytego koszmaru tłukły się szaleńczo po jego głowie, dając o sobie znać na każdym kroku.  
>To właśnie Malfoy wziął sobie za punkt honoru ciągłe wytrącanie go z tej groteskowej, pełnej marazmu równowagi. Irytował go i podszczypywał słownie przy każdej możliwej okazji – i o ile Ron na początku był wściekły, teraz był mu za to… wdzięczny. Oczywiście, nie powiedział tego Ślizgonowi wprost, <em>nie<em>, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru.  
>Kiedy pewnego wieczoru wspomniał o tym Hermionie, ona jedynie uśmiechnęła się delikatnie w odpowiedzi. Nigdy wcześniej nie sprawiała wrażenia tak kruchej. Obserwował jej ściągniętą w zmartwieniu twarz i smukłe palce, przewracające stronice kolejnych książek. Myślał wtedy o tym jak bardzo (<em>bardzo<em>) kocha tę dziewczynę. Musiał wziąć się w garść, chociażby właśnie dla niej.

I tak zrobił. Cóż, starał się ze wszystkich sił.

Martwił się. Martwił się o nich wszystkich. Zaczęło mu nawet zależeć na tym dupku Malfoyu, który przez ostatnich parę miesięcy okazał się całkiem znośnym towarzyszem (_ale tylko pod pewnymi względami_).  
>Ale najbardziej niepokoił się o Harry'ego. O ile Hermionę miał ciągle na oku – o tyle przez kilka ostatnich dni żył w przerażającej niewiedzy, nie posiadając żadnych informacji o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.<br>Wiążący zmysły strach rozpłynął się dopiero wraz z nadejściem wiadomości od dyrektora.

(_ „Jest bezpieczny. AD." _)

Suchy, lakoniczny liścik podziałał niezwykle kojąco na skołatane nerwy. Więcej nie potrzebował wiedzieć; wierzył, że gdziekolwiek Harry by się teraz nie znajdował, był w dobrych rękach.

Wszystko zdawało się uspokajać i zamierać.  
>Jedyne co mogli teraz zrobić to oczekiwać na rozkazy, które nie nadchodziły. Całym sobą próbował powstrzymać wypływające na wierzch jego świadomości niepokojące podszeptywania: <em>za cicho. Za spokojnie. Źle, bardzo źle. <em>

(— _Coś nadchodzi _— wyznał mu pewnego dnia Malfoy. — _Coś wielkiego_.)

To był paradoks. Dzielenie tych samych lęków powinno go w jakiś sposób uspokoić – koniec końców, nie był w tym przecież osamotniony. Jednak po usłyszeniu słów Malfoya utwierdził się w swoim zaniepokojeniu. Coś się działo. Miał wrażenie, jakby rzucił się w pościg za jakimś cieniem i nieustannie był o krok do tyłu. Nic nie mogli zrobić.  
>Czekanie z tego wszystkiego było najgorsze.<p>

(— _To cisza przed burzą _— Ron zamarł. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek widział strach w stalowoszarych oczach Ślizgona.)

Machnął różdżką i zdjął z siebie zaklęcie maskujące. Przez chwilę obserwował jak jego dłoń znowu staje się blada i pokrywa mnóstwem maleńkich piegów.  
>Niespiesznie wszedł do niepozornego domu, który z zewnątrz bardziej przypominał ruderę niż cokolwiek innego. Zamknął za sobą drzwi. Rzucił gazetę na komodę stojącą w sieni i odwiesił płaszcz na hak.<br>Nie przejął się panującą w domu ciszą – Hermiona zapewne czytała, a Malfoy siedział zamknięty w swoim pokoju. Dzień jak co dzień, od kiedy się tutaj znaleźli.

Z salonu dobiegało słabe światło. Bez większego namysłu wszedł do pomieszczenia, domyślając się, że jego dziewczyna spędzała kolejne późne popołudnie pośród ogromnej ilości książek.

Nie mylił się – Hermiona siedziała w swoim ulubionym, starym fotelu. Duży, pokryty materiałem mebel był zwrócony oparciem w jego stronę. Dziewczyna nie poruszyła się nawet o centymetr, kiedy Ron wszedł do pokoju.

Coś go tknęło.

— Hermiono? — zawołał. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się. Ron wziął głęboki oddech, który miał w sobie coś z ulgi. — Wszystko w porządku?

Odpowiedziało mu lekkie skinienie głowy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i podszedł bliżej. Znając życie, Hermiona znowu się zaczytała i zapomniała o całym świecie. To było dla niej takie typowe.

Opierając dłoń o wysokie oparcie fotelu, pochylił się nad nim i złożył delikatny pocałunek na czole dziewczyny.

— Nie za dużo tego czytania? Co? — rzucił lekko i zsuwając dłoń z oparcia, wplótł w jej włosy. — Gdzie ten gad, swoją drogą? Znowu gdzieś go poniosło?

Z pewnym zaniepokojeniem odkrył, że skóra na karku dziewczyny pod jego palcami była mokra od potu. Hermiona ani razu nie spojrzała na niego; wpatrywała się tępo w tekst, a dłonie miała tak mocno zaciśnięte na brzegach woluminu, że aż pobielały jej knykcie. Klatka piersiowa dziewczyny unosiła się w powolnym, usilnie kontrolowanym oddechu. Książka, którą trzymała na kolanach była odwrócona do góry nogami.

Wcale nie czytała. Była przerażona.

— Hermiono? — spytał podniesionym, zdenerwowanym głosem. Coś zimnego spłynęło mu po plecach i poczuł jak panika wdziera się do jego umysłu. — Co się stało? Gdzie jest Malfoy?

Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok znad książki i spojrzała na pobladłą twarz Rona. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte i błyszczały intensywnie, a oddech stał się płytki i urywany; była o krok od histerii.

„_Uciekaj_" — wyczytał z jej ruchu warg, a Ron poczuł jak tężeje mu ciało.

_**Znaleźli nas. **_

Zanim zdążył chwycić za różdżkę, usłyszał spanikowany krzyk Hermiony.

Zaklęcie uderzyło w jego plecy.

* * *

><p>*Lucky Strike – <span>pl wikipedia orgwiki/Lucky_Strike  
>Słowniki podają różne tłumaczenie tych słów, jak na przykład: strzał w dziesiątkę, szczęśliwy traf, szczęśliwe uderzenie, szczęśliwe odkrycie i tak dalej. Wybrałam jednak „szczęśliwy strzał", bo tak mi najbardziej pasowało ;) Istnieje jeszcze jedna legenda odnośnie pochodzenia nazwy, też z okresu II Wojny Światowej – podobno jeden na sto papierosów miał w sobie marihuanę.<p>

** Popularny dziennik francuski


	9. Chapter 8 cz 2 Cisza przed burzą część 2

**a/n:** Na wstępie chciałam Wam przeogromnie podziękować za ten odzew :* Szczerze powiedziawszy – totalnie się go nie spodziewałam. I tym bardziej jest mi miło.

Koko, Sylwio, Asfo, Girl-with-dragontattoo, admirre, Hotarus Malfoyus, Spojrzenie zabójcy, Anko, JessicaKallina, Raithorna, Tulu – Dziękuję Wam pięknie za motywujące komentarze. Z każdym nowym otwierałam Worda i trzaskałam jak oszalała w klawiaturę, przysięgam! XD

Beta: Ewa :* Wszelkie inne błędy są moją winą.

Komentarze jak zwykle baaardzo mile widziane, nawet te króciutkie!

* * *

><p><strong>Cisza przed burzą, część 2<strong>

— Pobudka, panie Potter. Ile jeszcze czasu zamierza pan marnotrawić w tej parodii łóżka?

Harry wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, kiedy przez jego sen przebił się trzask zamykanych drzwi.  
>Natychmiast zasłonił ręką oczy, do których wdarło się ostre, poranne słońce. Starał się uspokoić wściekle galopujące serce. Nienawidził być budzony właśnie w ten sposób. Cały Snape – doprowadzać Harry'ego do szału od samego rana.<p>

Próbował odrzucić od siebie nieprzyjemne uczucie odrealnienia, które kurczowo trzymało się jego umysłu. Został wyrwany z najbardziej osobliwego snu, jaki tylko mógłby mu się przyśnić.

Zsunął z oczu dłoń i potarł palcami suche wargi.

_Pocałunek, doprawdy. _

Naprawdę musiał się wczoraj porządnie spić, skoro jego głowa podsuwała mu takie obrazy. Jak na zawołanie, poczuł narastające, rytmiczne dudnienie w skroniach. _Merlinie… Nigdy więcej nie tknę tego świństwa, _przyrzekł sobie, krzywiąc się na nieprzyjemny posmak w ustach. Jeśli nie skorzysta z toalety i natychmiast nie umyje zębów, zwymiotuje tu i teraz. Jeśli tylko miałby czym. Wstał z trudem i skierował się do łazienki. Zrzucił z siebie pogniecione i nieświeże ubranie.

Wszystkie czynności w toalecie wykonywał automatycznie i wyjątkowo powoli. Już dawno nie czuł się tak wypompowany z sił.  
>Ułożył się wygodniej w nieco zardzewiałej wannie i zanurzył całkowicie głowę pod wodę. Mógłby tak leżeć całą wieczność. Cóż, przynajmniej do czasu, dopóki starczy mu oddechu.<p>

Do jego uszu dobiegło stłumione, natarczywe walenie w drzwi. Wynurzył się gwałtownie, czerpiąc głęboki wdech i rozchlapując dookoła wodę.

— Potter! — warknął Snape.

— Jeszcze chwila! — odkrzyknął Harry, przecierając piekące oczy. — Co się tak pieklisz z samego rana?

Snape nie odpowiedział. Kiedy Harry nie usłyszał oddalających się kroków, westchnął rozeźlony i wstał z wanny. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o odprężającą kąpiel.

Chwycił ręcznik i owinął go dookoła bioder. Podszedł do drzwi, starając się nie pośliznąć na posadzce.

— Co jest? — burknął Harry, pociągając stanowczo za klamkę. Odgarnął mokre włosy z twarzy i rzucił mężczyźnie podirytowane spojrzenie.

Snape zamarł. Harry zmrużył oczy; nie miał na sobie swoich okularów i nie był w stanie dokładnie dostrzec jego wyrazu twarzy, choć bardzo tego chciał. Mężczyzna wyglądał na… zdziwionego? Stał niewzruszenie w miejscu, w ciszy przyglądając się niemal nagiemu chłopakowi.

— Więc? — ponaglił Harry, przystępując z nogi na nogę; chłodne powietrze owiało jego rozgrzane przez wodę ciało. Zadygotał z zimna, czując jak dreszcze przebiegają po jego skórze — Jeśli nie zamierzasz się odezwać, Snape, pozwól, że wrócę do wanny. Po wczorajszym czuję się jak gówno, i naprawdę chciałbym dokończyć swoją kąpiel.

— Oczywiście — mruknął mężczyzna, cofając się o krok.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku. Snape wcale nie był zdziwiony. Był zmieszany.

— Cudownie — odburknął zakłopotany chłopak, prędko zamykając drzwi. Odwrócił się, opierając się mokrymi plecami o chłodne drewno.

To było… dziwne. _Jak można jednocześnie być tak zażenowanym i przejętym? _Harry nie odnalazł odpowiedzi na te pytanie.

* * *

><p>Tamten wieczór zmienił wszystko, i Harry co do tego nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.<br>Coraz rzadziej prowadzili swoje małe, słowne wojny. Zdawało się, że spojrzenia Snape'a straciły na swej zjadliwości.  
>Ale nie Harry'ego; czuł, jak pod jego skórą stopniowo kumuluje się napięcie. Chodził nabuzowany po domu, wściekle przemierzał ogromne zaspy śniegu, gniewnie przewracał stronice książek. Coś od tamtego momentu się zmieniło – a najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że miał najmniejszego pojęcia <em>co<em>. I _dlaczego. _  
>Severus nigdy wcześniej nie unikał konfrontacji – a teraz zdawał się schodzić z zasięgu wzroku Harry'ego przy każdej możliwej okazji.<p>

— _Dlaczego? Zupełnie cię nie rozumiem. _

Zadanie tego pytania wbrew pozorom nie było łatwe. Dla Harry'ego ubranie swoich emocji w odpowiednie słowa zawsze było trudne, szczególnie jeśli chodziło o jakąkolwiek relację z tym mężczyzną. Poza tym, nie był pewien czy zostanie zrozumiany.

— _Jestem zmęczony. _— odparł Severus, nawet nie zaszczycając Harry'ego spojrzeniem.

Oczywiście, chłopak się wściekł. Cóż innego miałby zrobić? Nie dość, że to były słowa na które za nic świecie nie potrafił odpowiedzieć, to jeszcze na dodatek nie miał pojęcia jak ma nie zareagować.

_To było tak bardzo męczące. _

Wszystko powoli zamierało i cichło. Harry miał wrażenie, jakby znajdował się w zupełnie innym wymiarze; jakby wcale nie był sobą i nie miał tych dwudziestu lat. Ciężko nawet mu było uwierzyć w to schronienie na krańcu świata, niemal całkowicie zasypane przez zimny, mokry śnieg. Ostre promienie słońca wdzierały się za jego powieki każdego cholernego dnia, ale nie był pewien, czy do tej pory zdążył się obudzić z tego dziwnego snu. Coś trzymało w żelaznym uścisku jego gardło, uniemożliwiając zaczerpnięcie głębokiego wdechu.

Harry starał się za wszelką cenę uciszyć niepokojące głosy w swojej głowie. Robił wszystko, byle za dużo nie myśleć.

Kaszlnął krótko, kiedy nieprzyjemnie gryzący pył podrażnił jego gardło.  
>Nawet jeśli miał uciszać napastliwe szepty poprzez zachowywanie się jak skrzat domowy, niech tak będzie. To było lepsze niż siedzenie i nic nie robienie.<p>

Rozejrzał się po gabinecie, który przypominał pobojowisko. Kto by pomyślał, że przy zwykłym udrożnieniu kominka narobi tyle bałaganu. Wystarczyłoby jedno machnięcie różdżką i byłoby po sprawie, jednakże zamiast niej w jego ręku spoczywał wilgotny strzęp materiału. Zdjął okulary, których szkła pokryły się cienką warstwą pyłu i przetarł je o brzeg swojej koszulki.

— Czemu nie użyjesz zaklęcia? — Głos Snape'a przeciął ciszę, a Harry siedzący przy kominku się wzdrygnął; odwrócił głowę i ujrzał niewyraźny zarys postaci opierającej się o framugę drzwi.

— Nie chciałem — odpowiedział Harry. Był ciekawy ile czasu mężczyzna mu się tak przyglądał.

— Nie mówię o sprzątaniu. Chodziło mi o twój wzrok. Mogłeś użyć tymczasowego zaklęcia korekcyjnego.

— Przyzwyczaiłem się do okularów — przyznał szczerze Harry, w zamyśleniu przeczesując palcami włosy. — Poza tym, dokładnie nie wiem jaka jest… Ciągle zapominam sprawdzić…

— Jaka jest inkantacja? — dopowiedział mężczyzna, wyjmując jednocześnie różdżkę z tylniej kieszeni spodni. Ciało Harry'ego na ten szybki ruch spięło się nerwowo, dopiero po chwili się uspokajając. Cholera. Taka reakcja już była odruchem bezwarunkowym, gdy ktoś w jego obecności wyciągał w ten sposób różdżkę. Severus posłał chłopakowi niepokojące spojrzenie. — Nie zamierzam cię przekląć, Potter. W każdym razie, nie szkodliwie.

Harry przytaknął, nie wstając ze swojego miejsca i obserwując w skupieniu mężczyznę. Severus westchnął i przykucnął przy nim; złączył palec wskazujący ze środkowym i przyłożył do jednej skroni chłopaka, do drugiej natomiast różdżkę.

— Na początku może trochę szczypać — mruknął Severus, po czym wypowiedział zaklęcie. Harry zacisnął powieki, czując lekki dyskomfort. Uczucie było porównywalne do otworzenia oczu pod wodą. — Niedługo przestanie. Zaklęcie należy powtórzyć kiedy zauważysz pogorszenie się wzroku, czyli zwykle po około miesiącu.

Severus opuścił różdżkę. Jednak nie zabrał drugiej ręki, której zimne opuszki palców dotykały delikatnie skroni chłopaka. Harry po chwili poczuł, jak dłoń Severusa chwyta oprawki okularów.

— Nie będą ci już potrzebne, przynajmniej na razie — powiedział miękko mężczyzna, zsuwając okulary z jego nosa. Harry otworzył oczy i zamrugał kilka razy.

— Dziękuję.

Severus nie poruszył się, patrząc na chłopaka. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że o ile często obserwował mężczyznę, mało kiedy patrzył mu prosto w oczy. Nie licząc oczywiście chwil, w których się kłócili.

— Zupełnie cię nie rozumiem — zaczął nagle, a Snape uniósł brwi.

— Zgaduję, że korzystanie z zaklęcia jest wygodniejsze od noszenia okularów, które w każdej chwili możesz zgubić.

— Nie mówię o okularach. Chodzi mi o… o to wszystko — machnął ręką wokół, jak gdyby to miało wyjaśnić co chłopak miał na myśli. — Wiem, że nie jestem idealnym kompanem do rozmowy. Ale jeśli mamy tu spędzić tyle czasu… musimy znaleźć jakiś sposób. Nie możemy tak ciągnąć w nieskończoność. To na dłuższą metę nie wypali.

— To męczące — przyznał Snape.

— Ja również jestem tym wszystkim zmęczony — odpowiedział Harry, wzdychając ciężko. — Nasze animozje są ostatnią rzeczą, której chcę dokładać do całego tego gówna.

— Masz na to jakąś radę, Potter?

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią; szukał na twarzy mężczyzny jakiegokolwiek cienia złośliwości. Nie znalazł go. Severus był… spokojny. Może nawet zaciekawiony.

— Myślę, że… spokojna rozmowa nie byłaby takim złym pomysłem — odparł szczerze Harry, zaskakując samego siebie.

Wargi Severusa wykrzywiły się w nieco złośliwym, delikatnym uśmiechu. Odsunął się trochę od chłopaka, siadając tuż obok na materacu.

— Przekonajmy się.

* * *

><p>— Zawieszenie broni?<p>

_Śmiech_

— Można tak powiedzieć. W końcu.

— Ulżyło ci?

— Oczywiście! To było dziwne, ale jednocześnie dobre i prawidłowe. Musieliśmy tak zrobić, jeśli nie chcieliśmy się pozabijać. W końcu nadszedł czas by zacząć zachowywać się jak dorośli.

— O czym rozmawialiście?

_Westchnienie_

— Na pewno nie o wszystkim. Na początku było ciężko i… koślawo. Tak, dobre słowo. Koślawo, w jakiś sposób niezręcznie. Znałem tego człowieka nie od dziś, ale… dopiero wtedy zacząłem go poznawać _naprawdę. _

— I jakim był człowiekiem?

— Zamkniętym. To pierwsze, co mi przychodzi na myśl. Uważnym. To drugie. Ostrożnym, ale mimo to łatwo dającym wyprowadzić się z równowagi. Słuchającym, ale nie współczującym czy pocieszającym. To nie było w jego stylu. Jednocześnie był jedyną osobą, która potrafiła mnie postawić do pionu. W jednej chwili mógł mnie wytrącić z równowagi, a zaraz po tym ją przywrócić.

— Był twoim mentorem?

— Nie wiem, czy mógłbym go tak nazwać. Niekiedy irytował mnie swoim usposobieniem, ale szanowałem go. Myślę, że Severus też w jakiś sposób zaczął mnie szanować, przynajmniej po pewnym czasie, jaki tam spędziliśmy. Tak jak mówiłem, to był czas kiedy musiałem w końcu zacząć zachowywać się jak dorosły. _Musiałem_ brać odpowiedzialność za swoje słowa i czyny, _musiałem_być uważny. To właśnie Severus mnie w tym uświadomił, w jakiś sposób utwierdził. Najwidoczniej potrzebowałem osoby, która potrafiłaby mnie kontrolować. A jak sama wiesz, to nie jest łatwe zadanie.

_Śmiech_

…

_Cisza_

— Ile czasu spędziliście w Czechach?

— Stosunkowo niewiele. Pewnie coś koło miesiąca, może trochę więcej. Nie jestem pewien. To zabawne, ale nie mieliśmy tam żadnego kalendarza.

— Tylko miesiąc?

— Przez pierwsze dwa, trzy tygodnie żarliśmy się jak pies z kotem. Potem przyszło te porozumienie… Ta idylla trwała ponad tydzień… może nawet więcej. Ale to wciąż mało, prawda?

— W takim razie, dlaczego opuściliście schronienie? Gdzie się udaliście?

— Do Wiltshire. A dokładniej do posiadłości Malfoyów.

— _Co? _Takie nadeszły rozkazy?

— Nie, żadne rozkazy nie nadeszły. Na tym właśnie polegał problem. Ale nadeszła wiadomość.

— Jaka wiadomość?

— Pytałaś się jakiś czas temu, co ma do tego wszystkiego Lucjusz Malfoy. Pamiętasz?

— Oczywiście, Harry.

— Przejdźmy do momentu, kiedy to Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa została zrównana z ziemią… chociaż można powiedzieć, że zaczęło to się jeszcze wcześniej: wraz z dołączeniem Dracona Malfoya do Zakonu… W każdym razie. Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci o przenośnych świstoklikach?

— Jak najbardziej. I Draco też miał…

— Tak, Hermiona próbowała zrobić awaryjny świstoklik z jego pierścienia rodowego. Z tego co mi wspominała, to nie było łatwe zadanie – miał na sobie pewne zaklęcia ochronne, które należało złamać. To nie był byle jaki pierścień, senior Malfoy już się o to postarał – a jak wiadomo, uwielbiał pławić się w luksusach i otaczać się drogimi zabawkami.

— Ale udało się zrobić ten świstoklik? I czemu mi o nim opowiadasz?

_Prychnięcie_

— Ponieważ malutka, na pozór zwykła błyskotka stała się naszą zgubą.

— W jaki sposób?

— Niedokończony świstoklik Draco został w bibliotece, gdzie pracowała nad nim Hermiona. Potem odzyskaliśmy Tonks. Bum, Kwatera poszła z dymem. Ja uciekłem ze Snape'em. Ron i Hermiona – jak się później okazało – z Draco. Nie wiem jakim cholernym cudem, ale Śmierciożercy odnaleźli pośród gruzów ten pieprzony pierścień. Musieli naprawdę porządnie przeczesać to miejsce. To aż zakrawa o niemożliwość, ale jednak! Życie jest pełne niespodzianek. Odnaleźli pierścień, wszystkie elementy układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce, i co tu więcej mówić… Domyślili się, że Draco jest zdrajcą.

— Ale jak?

— Lucjusz, a któżby inny. Może już wcześniej coś podejrzewał odnośnie Draco – tego nie wiem. Nie miał wcześniej żadnych niezbitych dowodów, że jego własny syn może go zdradzić. Przecież to jego jedyne dziecko, prawda?

— Takich osób nigdy się nie podejrzewa.

— Cóż za ironia. Najprawdziwszy judaszowy pocałunek, nie sądzisz? W każdym razie… Wystarczyło odnalezienie pierścienia, który nie dość że był świstoklikiem, to dodatkowo po aktywowaniu był przekierowywany wprost na Grimmauld Place 12. To nie mógł być przypadek, nie sądzisz? Po takim okryciu nikt nie miałby problemów z dopasowaniem reszty faktów… Trudniejszym zadaniem okazało się odnalezienie syna – Draco po ataku na Kwaterę Główną dosłownie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Lucjusz nie wiedział, gdzie jest; w końcu Draco uciekł wraz z moimi przyjaciółmi i został w schronieniu na moim miejscu. Nie mógł już wrócić do Śmierciożerców i dalej odgrywać swojej roli, jeśli nie chciał zdradzić miejsca położenia kryjówki. Czyli można powiedzieć, że już wtedy się zdekonspirował jako szpieg. Swoją drogą, podobnie było z Severusem, ale nie zbaczajmy z tematu… Cała trójka sądziła, że są bezpieczni – przecież byli w dobrze ukrytym miejscu w zupełnie innym kraju. Nawet nie przypuszczali, że Śmierciożercy mimo to ich odnajdą.

— I to dzięki sygnetowi Malfoya?

— Nie bądź taka sceptyczna, moja droga. Magia pozostawia ślady, już ci o tym mówiłem. Tym bardziej, że pierścień miał w sobie coś na rodzaj magicznej sygnatury swojego właściciela. A Draco, cóż… był synem swojego ojca. Nie, nie, w niczym nie zawinił. To Lucjusz. On naprawdę poruszył niebo i ziemię, by odnaleźć swoje dziecko.

— I udało mu się.

— Oczywiście. Zajęło mu to trochę czasu, ale tak, udało mu się.

— Więc… to dlatego ty i Snape opuściliście schronienie? Jak się w ogóle o tym dowiedzieliście?

— Już ci o tym mówiłem. Nadeszła wiadomość.

* * *

><p>Harry wchodził po niewielkim wzniesieniu wprost do domu. Śnieg w tym miejscu sięgał mu niemal po kolana. Czuł skraplający się na plecach pot i zimne powietrze wdzierające się do płuc. Od tego chodzenia nogi mu właziły w tyłek; dałby teraz wszystko za porządną kąpiel i kubek gorącej herbaty. Po takim wysiłku nie miał siły myśleć, co było cudownym uczuciem.<p>

Ale to nie był jedyny powód, przez który Harry miał znakomity humor.

Dogadał się ze Snape'em. W końcu. Przez tydzień (_tydzień! _) nie mieli żadnej poważnej kłótni, co było niesamowite samo w sobie. Co prawda na samym początku ich rozmowy były przepełnione przesadną uprzejmością (przynajmniej ze strony Harry'ego – Snape do końca swoich dni pozostanie złośliwym dupkiem, chłopak nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości), ale teraz… było _normalnie_. Było dobrze. Spokojnie, ale nie niepokojąco.

Wiedział, że Snape jest świetnym dyskutantem, ale sporym zaskoczeniem było przetestowanie tego na własnej skórze. Mężczyzna posiadał ogromną wiedzę – a jeśli dodać do tego głęboki, niski i przejmujący w brzmieniu głos – słuchanie go było niesamowicie przyjemnym doświadczeniem. Harry czasami zastanawiał się, dlaczego mężczyzna nie prowadził w taki sposób swoich lekcji w Hogwarcie.

(—_Na samym początku chciałem wierzyć, że mam misję do spełnienia_ — odparł Severus, odpowiadając zaskoczonemu chłopakowi na pytanie — _Przekazywać swoją wiedzę dalej. Sprawiać by młody, plastyczny umysł zafascynował się piękną i subtelną sztuką eliksirów, jak to ja miałem w zwyczaju. _

Harry poczuł jak jego usta wykrzywiają się w głupim, szerokim uśmiechu. Przypomniał sobie o pierwszym wykładzie mężczyzny, który pamiętał doskonale pomimo upływu czasu. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, przemówił niskim głosem na granicy szeptu:

— _Mogę was nauczyć, jak uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć, jeśli tylko… _

_— … jeśli tylko nie jesteście bandą bałwanów, jakich zwykle muszę nauczać.* _— dokończył Severus, rzucając zimne spojrzenie — _Właśnie, Potter. Bandą bałwanów. Chociaż to i tak nic w porównaniu do jednego wyszczególnionego przypadku, któremu nawet zwykłe siekanie korzeni sprawia problem. Uważaj na palce, bałwanie_— warknął, a Harry sapnął oburzony. Po chwili jednak syknął z bólu, kiedy przez swoją nieuwagę przejechał nożem po opuszce palca. Szybko włożył krwawiący palec do ust pod czujnym okiem mężczyzny.)

I tak to właśnie wyglądało przez ostatni tydzień. Harry naciskał na Severusa, by ten pozwolił mu chociaż trochę pomóc w przygotowywaniu eliksirów. Tłumaczył to kolejnym krokiem ku ich porozumieniu, za co początkowo został wyśmiany, ale… propozycja została przyjęta. Rola chłopaka ograniczała się do _przynieś-podaj-pozamiataj_, ale był bardziej niż szczęśliwy. Miał już przynajmniej pewność, że nie umrze z nudów (w domu wypucował na błysk wszystko, co wymagało wysprzątania).

Przygotowywali eliksiry bezpieczne do uwarzenia w warunkach domowych i niewymagające trudnych do zdobycia składników. Czyli cały wachlarz mikstur uzupełniających krew, wzmacniających, nasennych i uspokajających. Przy tych ostatnich Harry walczył sam z sobą, by któregoś nie przemycić do własnego późniejszego użytku. Jego łapczywe spojrzenie oczywiście nie mogło umknąć uwadze Severusa.

(Jakiś czas później, mężczyzna podsunął parujący kubek tuż przed twarz Harry'ego.

— _Co to jest? _— Chłopak zmarszczył nos na mocny ziołowy zapach, a wargi Snape'a wykrzywiły się w mało przyjemnym uśmiechu.

— _Melisa. A dokładniej, napar z suszonej melisy. Doskonała na ukojenie skołatanych nerwów i rozplątanie supłów żołądkowych.** _

— _Ty chyba sobie żartujesz. _— Harry posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie. Był wściekły — _W takiej chwili… dajesz mi pieprzoną herbatę? _)

Severus nie byłby sobą bez swojej codziennej dawki złośliwości; Harry żartował, że jest mu ona potrzebna do życia jak powietrze. Takie uwagi były zbywane spojrzeniem, którego chłopak za nic nie potrafił rozszyfrować.  
>Mężczyzna miał zbyt wiele tajemnic. Nigdy o wszystkim nie mówił, uważnie dobierał słowa, ale nie urywał wypowiedzi w pół zdania. Zupełnie jakby miał już wcześniej przygotowane odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania Harry'ego, który ten tydzień zdążył zadać mnóstwo.<p>

Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, jak interesującym człowiekiem jest Severus Snape. Mistrz eliksirów był inteligentny, oczytany i posiadał najbardziej pokręcone poczucie humoru, z jakim kiedykolwiek się zetknął (ale do tej pory nie potrafił mu wybaczyć tego żartu z papierosami).

Jeśli tak miały wyglądać kolejne miesiące spędzone z tym człowiekiem – Harry nie miał nic przeciwko. _Oczywiście wszystko w granicach rozsądku_, pomyślał z małym zakłopotaniem.

(—_Uważaj na palce, bałwanie_— warknął, a Harry sapnął oburzony. Po chwili jednak syknął z bólu, kiedy przez swoją nieuwagę przejechał nożem po opuszce palca. Szybko włożył krwawiący palec do ust pod czujnym okiem mężczyzny.

— _Jakiś problem? _— wymamrotał niewyraźnie z palcem pomiędzy wargami. Poczuł jak gorąco uderza w jego policzki. Po raz kolejny się zbłaźni.

Severus nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

— _Absolutnie żaden_ — odparł mężczyzna cichym, dziwnie bezbarwnym głosem. — _Podaj rękę. Wolałbym nie mieć krwi w swoim eliksirze. _

_Uspokój się, _pomyślał Harry z coraz szybciej bijącym sercem, _tylko spokojnie_. Podał lewą dłoń mężczyźnie, który chwycił ją w mocnym uścisku i następnie stuknął delikatnie różdżką w skaleczony palec. Rana zasklepiła się w okamgnieniu.  
>Harry czuł się jak kompletny idiota, stojąc z tak wyciągniętą ręką. W jego umyśle szaleńczo zatańczyły sceny z mugolskich filmów, które namiętnie oglądała ciotka Petunia, a on sam przez to był ich mimowolnym widzem. Książe z bajki klękający przed wybranką swojego serca z pierścionkiem w dłoni.<br>Książe. Z bajki. _Snape, _na boga. Klękający. Niekoniecznie z pierścionkiem. _O czym ty myślisz, ty pieprzony świrze_, pomyślał chłopak. Ze wszystkich sił starał się powstrzymać przed wybuchnięciem histerycznym śmiechem, który ugrzązł w gardle i za wszelką cenę chciał się z niego wydostać.

— _W porządku, Potter? Wyglądasz jakbyś miał się zaraz udusić_— stwierdził Severus, po czym… przesunął kciukiem po bliznach na dłoni chłopaka. Bardzo delikatnie, niemal pieszczotliwie.

Harry nie wytrzymał.)

Rozsądek.

Wbrew pozorom – i wszystkiemu innemu – Harry powoli go tracił.  
>Mógł jedynie zgadywać, czy był osamotniony w kwestii tracenia zmysłów. Przecież nie był głupi i nie mógł nie zauważyć intensywnych spojrzeń mężczyzny.<p>

Starał się przekonać samego siebie, że to wszystko prędzej czy później się skończy. Próbował również usprawiedliwiać reakcje swojego ciała – w końcu Severus był jedynym człowiekiem, z którym miał do czynienia w ciągu ostatnich paru tygodni… a jeśli brać uwagę czas spędzony na Grimmauld Place 12, mógł mówić nawet o miesiącach.

Miał dwadzieścia pieprzonych lat i zero jakiejkolwiek aktywności seksualnej. Był odseparowany od świata. Severus natomiast był starszym, dojrzałym i zapewne doświadczonym mężczyzną.  
>Ciężko było mu myśleć o sobie jak o… geju? Bo będąc już całkowicie szczerym… nigdy wcześniej o tym nie rozmyślał. Zawsze miał mnóstwo innych rzeczy na głowie, więc przejmowanie się swoją orientacją seksualną było co najmniej nie ma miejscu. Owszem, za czasów szkoły podobały mu się dziewczyny, ale teraz to…<br>Siedział w zamknięciu z mężczyzną, który w jakiś szalony sposób go pociągał. Severus imponował mu swoją inteligencją, pewną dozą tajemnicy i siłą – także tą psychiczną, której jemu samemu brakowało. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Snape był jedynym człowiekiem przy którym czuł się bezpiecznie: mężczyzna opiekował się nim i chronił go w dziwny, pokrętny sposób. Właściwie od zawsze – od kiedy tylko pamiętał.

Harry zmrużył oczy. Jego potok myśli został gwałtownie przerwany, gdy zauważył na czerwonym niebie dość duży, ciemny kształt. Czy to był… ptak? Tak, to musiał być ptak, tego charakterystycznego ruchu skrzydeł nie można pomylić z niczym innym … Serce chłopaka zabiło szybciej.

Do ich schronienia nadlatywała sowa.

Zaczął biec w kierunku domu, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

Sowa w tym czasie zdążyła wylądować na parapecie; okno otworzyło się na oścież i została wpuszczona do środka przez Severusa.

_Nadeszły rozkazy. _W końcu.

Ostatnie parę metrów Harry pokonał w kilku długich skokach, niemal się przewracając. Wbiegł do domu, nie zawracając głowy czymś tak trywialnym jak zamykanie za sobą drzwi czy zdejmowanie ośnieżonych butów.

Zastał Severusa w swojej sypialni, dzierżącego w ręku kawałek pergaminu. Ptak obok niego niecierpliwie podskakiwał na biurku.

— Co to za wiadomość? — wydyszał Harry, a mężczyzna drgnął niespokojnie. — Jakie są rozkazy?

Twarz Severusa z każdą chwilą robiła się coraz bledsza.

— Co… — zanim zdążył cokolwiek wydukać, mężczyzna odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Niedowierzanie. Szok. _Strach. _— Co jest? Co się stało?

Severus zgniótł pergamin w dłoni.

— Potter… — zaczął, ale Harry podszedł do niego i szarpnął za ramiona.

— Powiedz mi!

— Zejdź mi z oczu, Potter.

Severus ani razu nie użył tych słów od czasu ich małego porozumienia. Chłopak poczuł jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Z przerażenia i jednocześnie wściekłości.

— Ty chyba… Snape, do kurwy nędzy! — Uderzył mocno pięścią w ramię mężczyzny. — Co tam jest napisane? Powiedz mi!

— Nie mogę—

Ale Harry chwycił dłoń Severusa, w której trzymał zmięty pergamin. Nie, nie, nie rozumiał, czemu Snape nie chciał mu powiedzieć co się znajduje na tej pieprzonej wiadomości… Co się dzieje? _Ktoś nie żyje? _Czemu ten uparty dupek nie chciał mu powiedzieć…  
>Starał się wyrwać pergamin z zaciśniętej dłoni, nawet o tym nie myśląc; mężczyzna szybko zabrał rękę z zasięgu Harry'ego, którego ogarnęła furia. Zaczął krzyczeć.<p>

— CO JEST NA—

— Znaleźli ich.

Chłopak momentalnie zamarł. _Co? _Nie, musiał się przesłyszeć…

— Znaleźli? Kogo? O czym ty w ogóle…

— Granger. Weasleya. I Draco, który ukrywał się razem z nimi.

Stracił dech, kiedy dziwnie suche słowa mężczyzny głucho potoczyły się po pokoju.  
>Wpatrywał się w zastygłą twarz Severusa, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Błądził oczyma po bladym obliczu mężczyzny, starając się znaleźć odpowiedź, próbując zwietrzyć kłamstwo. Przekonać się, że nie ma racji, że nie mówi poważnie, że on sam musiał się przesłyszeć, <em>cokolwiek…<em>

— Nie żyją? — wymamrotał niedowierzająco, a jego umysł w stał się kompletnie pusty.

— Nie… nie wiemy. Gdy tylko opuścili schronienie uaktywnił się alarm. Dumbledore wysłał swojego człowieka, by sprawdził sytuację. Nikogo nie znaleziono, poza strzępami obcej magii. Musieli się pojedynkować…

— _Co? _Kto…

— Na miejscu rozpoznano magiczną sygnaturę Lucjusza Malfoya.

Nie. _Nie. _  
>Harry chciał krzyczeć. Nie zrobił tego; otwierał i zamykał usta, ponieważ nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu.<p>

— Nie — wykrztusił w końcu, kręcąc głową. — Nie, nie, nie… — oparł rozpalone czoło o ramię mężczyzny, który zastygł w bezruchu. Oddech Harry'ego zaczął niebezpiecznie przyspieszać i drżeć.

To byli jego przyjaciele. Jego najlepsi, najserdeczniejsi przyjaciele; ludzie, którzy nigdy nie zostawili go w potrzebie. Ludzie, których szczerze kochał i nie wyobrażał sobie bez nich życia. _Znaleźli ich. _A jeśli nie żyją, jeśli zostali…

Wziął głęboki wdech, uświadamiając sobie pewną rzecz.

Ale gdyby Śmierciożercy zamierzali ich zabić, to na pewno zostawiliby ciała na widoku. To było w ich stylu. A jeśli wierzyć wiadomości i Severusowi… Nie, nie mogli ich zabić.

Znaleźli ich i _zabrali. _Tylko gdzie? I kiedy to się stało? _Jest nadzieja, jest, musi być… _

Czterysta metrów.

Dokładnie tyle wynosił krąg antyaportacyjny wokół schronienia. Wystarczy go tylko przekroczyć, aportować się, znaleźć ich, uratować… Jest nadzieja. _Jest. _

— Potter? — Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mężczyznę; nigdy się nie spodziewał, że usłyszy przerażenie w jego głosie. Ale nie mógł się przesłyszeć, ponieważ twarz Severusa w tym momencie była jak otwarta księga. Po chwili jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu — Nawet o tym nie myśl, Potter.

Harry puścił jego ramiona i odwrócił się. Nie było już w nim strachu. Tylko determinacja.

— Nawet, kurwa, o tym nie myśl! — wykrzyczał Severus, chwytając jego przedramię i próbując zatrzymać go w miejscu. Nigdy wcześniej przy Harrym nie podnosił głosu.

— Puść mnie! — warknął chłopak, po czym szybko wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował prosto w jego twarz. Snape wyglądał, jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu. Palce na rękawie Harry'ego natychmiast się poluźniły — Mam dość. Nie zamierzam—

— To samobójstwo!

Ale Harry go nie słuchał; wyrwał się mężczyźnie i wybiegł na podwórze. Severus coś wykrzyczał, ale nie słuchał go, nie, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru… Chłopak miał dość słuchania rozkazów, których wcale nie miał ochoty wykonywać. Musiał w końcu zacząć działać po swojemu. Nie mógł zostawić tego innym. To była jego sprawa i nikogo więcej. Musiał pomóc ludziom, których kochał.

Kątem oka zauważył, jak Snape podąża tuż za nim, starając się go dogonić, ale Harry był szybszy.

Pędził przed siebie przez śnieżne zaspy, próbując się na nich nie wywrócić. Lodowate powietrze chlastało go po twarzy i boleśnie kłuło w płuca. Wzrok miał utkwiony w linię drzew iglastych, doskonale widocznych na horyzoncie. Wystarczy w nie wbiec, a wtedy już będzie poza kręgiem ochronnym, aportuje się i…

Usłyszał świst. Chybione zaklęcie eksplodowało tuż obok niego, wyrzucając w powietrze duże ilości śniegu. Zachwiał się. Pieprzony Snape. Chciał go zatrzymać! Nie, nie podda się tak łatwo. Wyprostował się i zaczął biec dalej, nie oglądając się za siebie; mogłoby go to niepotrzebnie spowolnić.

Adrenalina szaleńczo krążyła w jego żyłach, a każde uderzenie serca bolało. Uda mu się. Poradzi sobie. Przecież jest cholernym Harrym Potterem, Wybrańcem i Chłopcem Który Przeżył. To była jego chwila, to był jego moment… Nikogo innego.

Kolejne zaklęcie musnęło nogawkę jego spodni i znowu trafiło w podłoże. Harry stracił równowagę i wylądował w śniegu; jego odsłonięte dłonie zatopiły się w zimnej zaspie, a na twarzy poczuł wilgoć.

— Ty pieprzony idioto! — usłyszał wściekły krzyk Snape'a. Harry zaczął prędko podnosić się z klęczek. Do jego uszu dobiegło warknięcie, krótkie smagnięcie różdżką i zaklęcie mężczyzny uderzyło go w nogę. Chłopak wydał z siebie krótki okrzyk zaskoczenia i bólu jednocześnie. Ramiona ugięły się pod jego ciężarem — Ty skończony, pieprzony idioto!

Harry zacisnął zęby i ignorując rwący ból w łydce, próbował wstać. Całe ubranie zaczęło mu przemakać od topniejącego na nim śniegu. W końcu z wielkim trudem podniósł się. Jednakże zanim zdążył zrobić chociaż jeden krok, poczuł silne uderzenie w plecy; to Severus dopadł do niego i oplótł mocno ramionami. Tym razem oboje stracili równowagę i upadli.

— Zostaw mnie! — krzyknął Harry, starając się wyrwać z silnego uścisku mężczyzny. — Puść, inaczej tego pożału—

Ale zanim Harry zdążył wycelować różdżką, została mu ona wytrącona z dłoni; rozjuszyło go to jeszcze bardziej i tym zacieklej próbował zrzucić z siebie mężczyznę.

— To samobójstwo! Tego właśnie chcą, nie rozumiesz? — krzyknął Snape do jego ucha, a chłopak z całej siły wbił paznokcie w jego odsłonięte przedramiona. — To jest pułapka! Tego właśnie chcą, byś wyszedł z ukrycia!

— Odpieprz się!

Próbował odepchnąć od siebie mężczyznę, który ciągle nie dawał za wygraną. Kiedy tylko Harry'emu udało się wyswobodzić, Snape wykorzystał sytuację i przyciągnął go do siebie, tym samym odwracając przodem. Severus zebrał wszystkie pokłady swojej siły i przyszpilił chłopaka do miękkiego, ośnieżonego podłoża.

— I co zamierzałeś zrobić? — wywarczał prosto w twarz Harry'ego. — Aportować się? Gdzie? Nie masz żadnego planu! _Nie mamy_żadnego planu! Równie dobrze możesz oddać się dobrowolnie w ich łapy i dać się zabić! Nie możesz nic zrobić! NIC!

Chłopak łapczywie brał każdy haust lodowatego, kłującego w nozdrza powietrza. Świat szaleńczo wirował wokół niego, ale nie widział niczego poza wściekłym błyskiem w ciemnych oczach mężczyzny. Furia. Strach. Czyste przerażenie, a to wszystko z obawy o Harry'ego… który nigdy, przenigdy nie miał w sobie tyle emocji co teraz; był pewien, że za chwilę zostanie rozerwany od środka przez ich ogrom. Poczuł, jak coś, co trzymało jego gardło w żelaznym uścisku przez parę ostatnich dni – tygodni, miesięcy, _wieczność_– w końcu puszcza.

Zawył zachrypniętym głosem z całej siły jaką tylko miał w płucach. Wylał z siebie wszystko: całą niemoc, całą bezradność, wszystko co tylko miał w sobie i rozprzestrzeniało się jak zaraza w każdej komórce ciała. Strach, wściekłość, desperację, ból, _wszystko_. Pozwolił, by jego krzyk – _wołanie o pomoc_– niósł się echem po surowym, białym otoczeniu.

Mężczyzna nieświadomie poluźnił swój uścisk na dłoniach Harry'ego; nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w takim stanie.

Maska Złotego Chłopca w końcu opadła, ukazując (_tak młodego_) człowieka, który przekroczył próg swojej wytrzymałości.

— Poddaję się! Mam dość, poddaję się! — wykrzyczał Harry, wierzgając się pod Severusem; chciał kopać, gryźć, rozorać paznokciami skórę. Gorące łzy toczyły się po skroniach i niknęły u nasady włosów. Płakał po raz pierwszy w swoim cholernym, żałosnym życiu i nie mógł za nic przestać. Snape wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem — Błagam, nie… nie patrz na mnie, nie teraz… mam dość, poddaję się… Poddaję się… — głos załamał się i odmówił posłuszeństwa. Wyśliznął dłonie spod rąk mężczyzny i zakrył ramieniem swoją twarz. Nie chciał być widziany, nie teraz, nie podczas najgorszego momentu swojego życia, chwili swojej największej słabości. Nie mógł przestać się w niej zatracać. Nie miał siły się opierać. Już nie.

Harry Potter został złamany. Pokazał swoje prawdziwe oblicze.

Oblicze osoby, która się poddała i w jednym momencie straciła wszystko. Siłę, wolę walki, chęć życia.

Osoby, która miała wszystkiego dość i w końcu przestała się bać przed ujawnieniem prawdy.

Severus delikatnie chwycił ramię chłopaka i odsunął od twarzy, odkrywając zapłakane oczy. Czerwone policzki, na których widniały ślady łez. Drżące usta, przegryzane co chwilę przez ostre zęby.

Severus wiedział, że czegoś tak szczerego już więcej nie ujrzy. Nie w tym życiu.

Ignorując gonitwę sprzecznych myśli i szaleńczo galopujące serce, pochylił się nad Harrym, którego szeroko otwarte oczy odzwierciedlały niedowierzanie. Szaleństwo. Potrzebę. _Głód. _Oboje wstrzymali oddech.

Severus pocałował słone, zaczerwienione usta.

Poddał się. Miał _dość. _

Harry zamknął oczy; z jego gardła wydobyło się warknięcie, szczere, z pasją, niemal zwierzęce. Chwycił mocno dłońmi twarz Severusa, wplótł palce we włosy i zacisnął mocno na długich, ciemnych pasmach. Oddał pocałunek tak żarliwie, jak tylko potrafił. Z takim zapałem, jakiego nigdy by się po sobie nie spodziewał. Powietrze zostało wypompowane z jego płuc, serce waliło jak oszalałe w klatce piersiowej, krew szumiała w uszach.

Pocałunek był słony, mokry, gorący i obezwładniający zmysły.

Harry'emu zabrakło powietrza, nie mógł oddychać. Oderwał usta, ale nie odszedł daleko; dysząc, błądził wilgotnymi ustami gdzie tylko mógł sięgnąć. Zapadnięte policzki, ostre kości policzkowe, skroń, płatek ucha.

— Potrzebuję cię — wyszeptał, a mężczyzna zadrżał na całym ciele — _tak bardzo cię potrzebuję…_

To było to. Pragnął tego od tak dawna. Pragnął ciepła, drugiego człowieka, _tego człowieka_, wyzbycia się strachu i wściekłości.

_Więcej, potrzebował więcej…_

— Wracaj — powiedział cicho Severus, muskając ustami mokrą skroń. Głos miał na granicy załamania — Wracajmy.

Harry kiwnął głową. Odetchnął głęboko. Ubranie mu przemokło, a wdychanie zimnego powietrza raniło spękane wargi. Wysunął skostniałe dłonie z włosów Severusa i pozwolił, by mężczyzna zsunął się z niego.

* * *

><p>Harry zrzucił ciężką, przemoczoną kurtkę na podłogę. Snape zatrzasnął drzwi.<p>

Chłopak wzdrygnął się, kiedy zimne, wilgotne od śniegu ręce objęły go od tyłu i wsunęły się pod bluzę, muskając brzuch. Większe ciało naparło na niego, popychając wprost na ścianę. W ostatniej chwili oparł się dłońmi. Cała krew spłynęła na dół, a kolana ugięły przez ogrom rosnącego podniecenia.

— Kurwa — wyjęczał, czując zimne palce sunące po klatce piersiowej, zaczepiające się o sutki i usta mocno przyciśnięte do karku. Odchylił głowę, a wargi Severusa zaatakowały szyję, ucho, policzek; wszystko, czego tylko były w stanie dosięgnąć.

Harry odwrócił się, objął w obie dłonie twarz mężczyzny i przyciągnął do mocnego, nieskładnego pocałunku. Snape chwycił za jego biodra i docisnął do siebie.

— Więcej — wymamrotał, odrywając usta. Wbił palce w ramiona Severusa. — Dół, dół, na dół…

Mężczyzna ugiął nogi, pociągając chłopaka za sobą. Harry mocno popchnął go na podłogę, siadają okrakiem na biodrach. Czuł jak obija sobie kolana, ale to nie było ważne. Był tak niesamowicie twardy, czuł, że jeśli nie dostanie tego czego pragnie, umrze. Wiedział, że z mężczyzną było tak samo, ponieważ te dłonie błądzące gorączkowo po ciele nie mogły kłamać, i usta, i zęby zatapiające się w skórze. Ciężki, chrapliwy oddech, mrukliwe ponaglenia uciekające z gardła.

Snape ściągnął jego bluzę przez głowę wraz z koszulką. Harry zadrżał, czując powiew zimnego powietrza na wilgotnej od potu skórze. Długie palce boleśnie się wbiły w talię; został zepchnięty z ciała Severusa.

Przez ten jeden, przerażający moment Harry myślał, że mężczyzna znowu go zostawi, że pójdzie i nie wróci, tak jak tamtej pamiętnej nocy. Ale po chwili poczuł pod gołymi plecami twarde, chłodne drewno, a Snape położył się na nim. Harry zacisnął oczy i otworzył szeroko usta w niemym krzyku. Pomimo tylu warstw ubrania poczuł erekcję mężczyzny, _och, boże_, tak bardzo tego potrzebował, _tak, tak…_

— Zabiję cię, jeśli odejdziesz — warknął, szarpiąc za koszulę mężczyzny na plecach, próbując ją ściągnąć — nie możesz—

— Nie zamierzam — syknął Severus, a chłopak prawie doszedł, słysząc ten niski, głęboki głos. — Nie chcę — i na potwierdzenie tych słów, ugryzł go mocno w skórę szyi. Harry załkał, to aż bolało, to było tak niesamowite, tak cudowne, chciał więcej, _więcej… _

Wsunął dłonie pod koszulę, przeciągnął paznokciami po plecach, dzięki czemu zarobił mruknięcie pełne aprobaty. Owinął nogi dookoła Severusa, na których ciągle miał przemoczone dżinsy i ciężkie buty, i potarł. Mężczyzna sapnął.

— Ty niemo—

Nie dokończył, ponieważ zęby Harry'ego chwyciły mocno jego dolną wargę. Severus wcisnął dłonie pomiędzy ich ciała, zsunął niżej, do zapięcia spodni i szarpnął, a chłopak podążył za nim, naśladując jego ruchy i mocując się z paskiem.

— Tak, tak — wyjęczał, a palce Severusa zniknęły w spodniach, pod bieliznę i _dotknęły_ — Kurwa, _tak_— poruszył biodrami. W oczach zakłuły łzy, był tak niesamowicie podniecony, potrzebował tego tak bardzo… Usłyszał huknięcie, kiedy jego stopy odziane w buty uderzyły o podłogę. Ręka Snape'a zniknęła z jego penisa, ale tylko na chwilę; zmusił chłopaka do uniesienia bioder i ściągnął luźne spodnie na tyle, by mieć dostęp. Usta mężczyzny przeniosły się na brzuch, schodząc coraz niżej, niżej…

Harry zacisnął dłoń na długich, ciemnych włosach, ponaglając; prawie krzyknął, czując jak mokry, gorący język przejeżdża po całej długości penisa. Zagryzł wargi i zajęczał niewyraźnie. Mokro, gorąco, tak miękko… Wciągnął głośno powietrze, desperacko go potrzebował, w jego głowie się kręciło… Usta pochłonęły go, _boże_, to było najwspanialsze uczucie, jakie tylko mogło spotkać go w życiu. Spojrzał w dół, widząc ciemną plamę włosów pomiędzy swoimi udami i dłonie zaciśnięte na biodrach. Pomruki mężczyzny wysyłały wibracje w ciało i czuł je tak _głęboko_, to było takie _dobre_… Wargi przesuwały się w górę, w dół, w górę, w dół, on zaraz…

— Przestań, nie… — pociągnął Severusa za włosy; nie mógł teraz dojść. Mężczyzna posłusznie oderwał od niego usta i wspiął się na górę, żarliwie całując chętne wargi. Harry leżąc płasko na plecach znowu zaczął mocować się z paskiem mężczyzny; kiedy udało mu się rozpiąć spodnie, wsunął dłoń do środka. Badał palcami długą twardość, czuł miękką, gorącą i delikatną skórę. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie gardłowy jęk i odchylił głowę, a Harry zachęcony reakcją, polizał wnętrze drugiej dłoni, która chwilę potem również zniknęła w spodniach. Owinął pewnie palce wokół erekcji. Severus otworzył szeroko oczy, wpatrując się rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem w zaczerwienioną twarz. Dłoń podążyła do penisa chłopaka i chwyciła pewnie, rytmicznie przesuwając się po całej długości — A-a…

Serce Harry'ego tłukło się boleśnie w klatce piersiowej, walczył o każdy oddech, nigdy, przenigdy nie był tak podniecony, gorąco, tak gorąco… Poruszali się we wspólnym rytmie, szybkim, nieskładnym, chaotycznym. Robili to na podłodze, nie będąc nawet do końca rozebranymi, co było samo w sobie niemożliwie podniecające. Harry czuł, jak jego nagie plecy ocierają się o drewniane deski, oczami wyobraźni widział swoją czerwoną i podrażnioną skórę, ale wcale go to nie obchodziło.

Załkał z poczuciem straty, kiedy przez jego ciało przeszły pierwsze fale dreszczy zbliżającego się orgazmu. Choćby chciał się powstrzymać to nie potrafił, to było…

— Za wiele, to jest za… — wymamrotał Severus, jakby odgadując jego myśli. Harry otworzył usta, utkwił wzrok w ciemnych oczach mężczyzny i zadygotał. Doszedł mocno, szybko, prawie boleśnie, rozlewając się z jękiem w dłoni mężczyzny i na swoim brzuchu. Odchylił głowę, a usta mężczyzny wpiły się w jego gardło. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na jego penisie, przesuwał w górę, w dół, ciągle, nieustannie, jeszcze chwila, już zaraz… Poczuł jak erekcja dziko pulsuje pod jego palcami, już, _już…_Teraz, właśnie tak… Severus zacisnął oczy, zęby, i osiągnął spełnienie w dłoni wilgotnej od potu i śliny, w swoich własnych spodniach.

Opadł na Harry'ego, wgniatając go w podłogę; dyszał ciężko, serce waliło jak oszalałe, podchodząc do samego gardła. Wszystkie mięśnie chłopaka zwiotczały, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłynąć. Odetchnął głęboko, zanurzając nos we włosach mężczyzny i wdychając ich zapach. Ciepło, lepko, kurewsko niewygodnie, ale tak dobrze, tak cholernie dobrze… Słodki Merlinie, to było…

Do jego uszu dobiegło zniecierpliwione pohukiwanie. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył utkwione w nich zirytowane, złote ślepia sowy. _Była tu przez cały ten czas? _, pomyślał Harry, czując się śmiesznie i absurdalnie.

— Mieliśmy towarzystwo — wydyszał, a leżące na nim ciało Severusa zatrzęsło się. Czy on się… śmiał? — Zboczone ptaszysko. Sio — machnął ręką w kierunku sowy, która z każdym podskokiem zbliżała się do nich. Ramię natychmiast opadło na deski. Nie miał na nic siły, nawet na odgonienie ptaka.

— Czeka na odpowiedź — odparł Severus, kiedy w końcu się uspokoił. Głos miał nieco zachrypnięty; chrząknął i zaczął zsuwać się z ciała chłopaka. Był wykończony. Może nie był to najdłuższy… stosunek (jeśli można to tak nazwać) w jego życiu, ale jeden z najintensywniejszych. I najbardziej podniecających.

Usta Harry'ego rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Dopiero teraz zauważył, jak się ściemniło; słońce musiało chować się za linią horyzontu. Severus położył się obok niego na podłodze i przełożył luźno rękę przez talię. Chłopak odwrócił głowę w jego stronę; zaschło mu ustach, widząc wbite w siebie niesamowite intensywne spojrzenie czarnych oczu.

— Zrobiliśmy to — rzucił lekko, prawie niedowierzająco, a oczy Severusa rozbłysły. — Szaleństwo. _Szybkie_szaleństwo — nie mógł się powstrzymać i zachichotał. Poczuł mocne uszczypnięcie bok.

— Nie spodziewaj się niczego więcej po tylu miesiącach celibatu — mruknął mężczyzna, ale w jego głosie nie było złości.

— Wiecznego celibatu — wtrącił rozbawiony Harry. Severus spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, a chłopak uświadomił sobie swój błąd o wiele za późno; mężczyzna zaczął podnosić się z podłogi. Głos miał poważny i dziwnie surowy.

— Jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że—

— Nie teraz, proszę — przerwał błagalnie. Ku jego zdumieniu (i ogromnej uldze) mężczyzna z powrotem opadł na deski, jednak dalej nie przestawał mu się przyglądać z tym dziwnym, niepokojącym błyskiem w oczach. — Nie było kiedy. Wiem, to żałosne. Ale nie było jak, czy z kim…

— Rozumiem — odpowiedział spokojniej, co zdziwiło Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej; spodziewał się reprymendy. Chociaż nie był do końca pewny, dlaczego.

Wszystko zaczęło się uspokajać. Świat zaczął przybierać swoje normalne, zimne barwy. Wyjątkowa chwila zaczęła mijać, a koszmar odpowiedzialności powoli wracał na swoje należyte miejsce.

Mimo to… było lepiej. O wiele, wiele lepiej. Nie był w tym wszystkim sam. Nie żeby wcześniej był osamotniony, ale… _To wszystko jest takie poplątane, _pomyślał nieprzytomnie.

Spojrzał na sowę, która ciągle czekała na ich odpowiedź. Zahuczała i przekrzywiła puchatą, brązową głowę.

— Nie powstrzymasz mnie — powiedział Harry, nagle poważniejąc. Ciało Severusa stężało. — Nie zostawię tego. Zamierzam zacząć działać.

Zaczął podnosić się z podłogi, ale ręka mężczyzny przetrzymała go w miejscu; rzucił mu zimne spojrzenie (a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję).

— Nie w pojedynkę — oznajmił Severus, a oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się wielkości spodków. Poczuł jak coś zimnego rozlewa się w piersi.

— Ty…

— Pójdę z tobą.

— Nie ma mowy — pokręcił stanowczo głową. — Nawet o tym—

— Albo idziesz ze mną, albo w ogóle — warknął mężczyzna. — Nie będę powtarzał tego po raz drugi. Zastanowiłeś się chociaż przez chwilę, co zamierzasz zrobić?

Harry wziął głęboki, uspokajający wdech. Zamknął oczy, starając się uporządkować myśli.

— Nie mogli ich zabić. Musieli ich gdzieś zabrać, są przynętą…

— To oczywiste.

— Zamierzam ich znaleźć.

— A wiesz, gdzie zacząć poszukiwania? — rzucił powątpiewająco Severus.

— Draco. Zabrali też Draco, a skoro Lucjusz był w ich schronieniu i maczał palce w ich porwaniu, zatem—

— Muszą być więzieni w ich posiadłości — dokończył mężczyzna. Harry kiwnął twierdząco głową. — Ale nie wiesz, jak tam się dostać.

— Nie — potwierdził chłopak. Po chwili dodał pewnie — Ale znalazłbym sposób. Prędzej czy później.

— Nie bądź śmieszny — żachnął się Severus. — Dwór jest chroniony zaklęciami. Tylko osoba wtajemniczona jest w stanie tam się dostać. Osoba, która już raz tam była.

— Ale nie jest to niemożliwe. Skoro Śmierciożercy odnaleźli schronienie Rona i Hermiony, mi też powinno się udać odnaleźć dwór Malfoyów. Sam mówiłeś, że magia pozostawia ślady, a skoro…

— Wiem, jak tam się dostać — przerwał mu mężczyzna. Harry spojrzał na niego. _Oczywiście. _Nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej. — To już mamy z głowy. I co, Potter, zamierzałeś stawić się tam w pojedynkę? Nawet we dwóch nie mamy najmniejszych szans. Pomyślałeś o czymś takim jak rozkład sił? Mierz realnie swoje możliwości. _Nasze_możliwości. Może i jesteś Wybrańcem, ale—

— Przestań — warknął Harry. Był wściekły. I zażenowany. Dopiero teraz zauważył, jak bezmyślne było jego postępowanie. — Masz rację, jestem idiotą. Wygrałeś.

Severus westchnął ciężko. Przez ten cały czas bezwiednie głaskał nagi bok Harry'ego.

— Jesteś — przyznał.

— Więc? Masz jeszcze jakieś genialne pomysły?

Zarobił kolejne ostrzegawcze uszczypnięcie.

— We dwójkę nie mamy żadnych szans. Ale jeśli uda nam się powiadomić resztę…

— Nie zgodzą się.

— Postawimy ich przed faktem dokonanym.

Harry'emu opadła szczęka.

— Ty… nie mówisz chyba poważnie — pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. — To… chyba najbardziej bezmyślna i zarazem najniebezpieczniejsza rzecz, na jaką akurat ty mógłbyś się pokusić…

— Żebyś się nie zdziwił.

Usta Harry'ego wykrzywiły się w niewielkim, ironicznym uśmiechu.

— Stanowczo za dużo czasu ze mną spędziłeś. Oszalałeś.

Głos Severusa miał w sobie coś ze zrezygnowania.

— Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz.

* * *

><p><em>Tego samego dnia, kilka godzin później<em>

_Hogwart,__  
><em>_Gabinet dyrektora_

Albus Dumbledore w zamyśleniu gładził miękkie, brązowe pióra. Sowa w odpowiedzi na pieszczotę dziobnęła go czule w sękaty palec.

— Dziękuję ci, Cladis — westchnął. Rozprostował zmięty pergamin, wypełniony znajomym, kanciastym pismem Severusa. — Nie przynosisz najlepszych wieści, prawda? W końcu twoje imię zobowiązuje*** — rzucił na pozór lekko. Ptak wlepił w niego złote spojrzenie.

_Wiltshire__  
><em>_51°26′06″N 2°10′57″W_

_jutrzejszego dnia__  
><em>_po zapadnięciu zmroku_

_Powiadom wszystkich__  
><em>_SS_

Albus wpatrzył się w ciemny krajobraz za oknem swojej wieży. Tegoroczna zima była wyjątkowo piękna.

Potarł palcami pomarszczone czoło. Wysyłając wiadomość do Severusa i Harry'ego w głębi duszy spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Był zbyt stary i doświadczony, by móc sądzić inaczej.

Mieli mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

Niecała doba. Niewystarczająco, by móc temu zapobiec.

Wstał z fotela, ciężko opierając dłonie o blat stołu. Powolnym, ostrożnym krokiem podszedł do kominka. Nabrał dłonią proszku z pojemnika i następnie rzucił w płomienie, które rozbłysły jadowitą zielenią.

— Kingsley Shacklebolt — powiedział Albus pewnym, ale i zmęczonym głosem. W kominku pojawiła się znajoma twarz, której oczy wyrażały zaniepokojenie. — Czas wydać rozkazy.

**Koniec rozdziału VIII**

* - tak, nie mylicie się. To są słynne słowa naszego mistrza eliksirów z pierwszego tomu Harry'ego Pottera (rozdział siódmy). Tłumaczenie: A. Polkowski.

** Melisa, znane i kochane zielsko o działaniu uspokajającym. Doskonała na wszelakie problemy trawienne. Wielkie pozdro dla **Wilczycy**, która zwróciła mi uwagę na zbyt częste stosowanie kolokwializmów i słynnego "żołądek zawiązał mu się w supeł". Przysięgam, to był ostatni supeł żołądkowy! XD

*** Cladis - łac. _nieszczęście_

dla ciekawskich: współrzędne odsyłają tutaj: en wikipedia org/wiki/Corsham_Court

* * *

><p>Kącik pytań i odpowiedzi XD<p>

** Spojrzenie zabójcy** – jeśli kiedykolwiek znajdziesz czas i chęci, byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś mi napisała o które niezrozumiałe momenty Ci chodziło :) Właśnie na tym polega problem w pisaniu – nigdy nie jest się pewnym, ile można ujawnić z tych tajemnic. I może uda mi się zapobiec tym błędom w przyszłości. Także bardzo dziękuję Ci za zwrócenie uwagi, ponieważ mi jako autorce jest ciężko spojrzeć na to z dystansem :D Gdybyś miała chęć, zapraszam na swój e-mail: nyanko the fangirl[at]gmail com (XD w miejsce spacji wstaw kropki, bo na durnym ff net nawet wstawienie maila jest problemem X_x)

**JessicaKallina - **nie szkodzi za pomyłkę, zdarza się każdemu :D a odnośnie inspiracji... tak, tym okresem bardzo się inspirowałam, zgadłaś :) Nie ważne, gdzie i kiedy jest toczona wojna - zawsze sięga się po te same środki, a jak już - to bardzo podobne.

Jeśli chodzi o narrację, powiem, że nawet się nad tym zastanawiałam. Potem jednak stwierdziłam, że chyba zamęczyłabym na śmierć czytelnika taką ilością narracji pierwszoosobowej, a jak nie czytelnika to samą siebie. Prędzej czy później po prostu bym wymiękła :D

Pozdawiam serdecznie :)


	10. Chapter 9cz 1 Pocałunek Judasza

_**Hotarus Malfoyus, Cati3M, , **__**Sylwio, Guleczek, Raithorna, MaxwellAi, Cimeriers i Layferen**__ – DZIĘKUJĘ! Naprawdę Wam dziękuję za te komentarze, dzięki nim aż chce się pisać! Jesteście przecudowne :) _

_Rozdział znowu przedzielony na pół (ale znając mnie druga "połowa" będzie dwa razy dłuższa XD). Niestety musiałam tak zrobić, bo już stanowczo z długą przerwę zrobiłam. Przepraszam za to, piszę w każdej wolnej chwili, których... no cóż, za wiele nie ma. Ale staram się!_

_Z pozdrowieniami dla Komentujących :*, mojej bety Ewy i wszystkich Cichych Czytelników (zaś przełamcie swą nieśmiałość, ohohoh! :D)_

* * *

><p><strong>Zaraza rozdział IX, część 1.<br>Pocałunek Judasza**

Harry przekręcił się na drugi bok. Nie był w stanie zliczyć, który to już raz.

(_Tysiączny_, podpowiedział sfrustrowany głos w jego głowie.)

Wstał z posłania. Jego oczy zdążyły się przyzwyczaić do ciemności panującej w domu. Przeszedł ostrożnie po drewnianych deskach, zwinnie omijając przeszkody, które były gotowe napatoczyć się pod zziębnięte, nagie stopy.

Pchnął drzwi sypialni Severusa, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający wdech. Wśliznął się najciszej jak tylko potrafił. Przez okno wlewało się delikatne, zimne światło; niebo tej nocy musiało być bezchmurne.

Wsłuchiwał się przez chwilę w nieregularny oddech Severusa, leżącego na skołtunionym posłaniu. Harry ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Nie mogę zasnąć — wyszeptał, co nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Wiedział, że mężczyzna nie śpi.

Westchnienie.

— Też mi niespodzianka — odpowiedział Severus normalnym głosem. Harry prawie się wzdrygnął; wśród wszechobecnej ciszy ten dźwięk wydawał się niesamowicie głośny. Obcy. Chłopak przestąpił z nogi na nogę. — Czemu tu jesteś?

_Nie chcę zostać sam. _

— Głupie pytanie — odparł na pozór lekko. — Mogę?

_Proszę. _

Kolejne westchnienie. Po chwili usłyszał jak Severus przekręca się na materacu. Rozkładające się na pościeli plamy światła sugerowały, że mężczyzna przesunął się na drugi koniec łóżka. Harry podszedł i – z niepokojąco coraz szybciej bijącym sercem – wsunął się pod przykrycie. Ciepło. Miękko.

Niezręcznie.

Leżeli w ciszy, nie poruszywszy się ani odrobinę. Po chwili:

— Ciężko jest zasnąć, kiedy… — _wiesz, że to może być ostatnia noc w twoim życiu_. Harry nie miał odwagi dokończyć tego zdania. Przekręcił się plecami do Severusa, moszcząc się wygodniej. — Nieważne. Dobranoc. Dzięki.

— Wiem — powiedział miękko Severus.

I było coś w tym pocieszającego. Po chwili wahania Harry przysunął się bliżej mężczyzny. Westchnął z ulgą, kiedy nie usłyszał głosu sprzeciwu. Nie dotykali się w żaden sposób, ale Harry mógł wyczuć ciepło bijące od ciała Severusa. Ich wcześniejsze zbliżenie było bardzo szybkie i tak chaotyczne, że nie było czasu nawet zastanowić się nad niezręcznością całej sytuacji. Teraz było zupełnie inaczej.

Harry zamknął oczy, starając się uspokoić bezład pędzących myśli. Nagle jego wargi wykrzywiły się w niewielkim, przewrotnym uśmiechu.

— Złamałeś kolejne postanowienie.

— Jakie postanowienie?

Harry niemal widział oczami wyobraźni jak Severus marszczy brwi.

— Pamiętasz nasz pierwszy dzień tutaj? Powiedziałeś, że nie masz zamiaru dzielić ze mną łóżka więcej niż jeden raz. To było tuż po tym jak się aportowaliśmy i przyniosłeś mnie tu—

— Śpij już — uciął mężczyzna cicho, ale też stanowczo. Jego głos był zabarwiony irytacją, przez co Harry musiał zagryźć wargi by się nie roześmiać. Jednak posłuchał się Severusa i już więcej się nie odezwał.

Czekał. Uderzenia serca odmierzały upływający czas. Bał się tego, co zastanie po ponownym otwarciu oczu.

Wsłuchiwał się w głęboki, spokojny oddech Severusa przy swoim uchu. Upragniony sen w końcu przyszedł.

* * *

><p>— To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.<p>

_Westchnienie_

— Oczywiście, że nie. Jakżeby inaczej.

— Musiało was to kosztować dużo odwagi, prawda?

— Prędzej głupoty. Wyruszyliśmy właściwie bez żadnego przygotowania, bez dobrego planu. Wypełnieni strachem i niewyobrażalnie wielką, głupią odwagą. Ale nie mogliśmy tego zostawić od tak. Ja nie mogłem. Jak mógłbym potem z tym żyć?

— To zrozumiałe.

— Nie dla wszystkich. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, prawie wszyscy odpowiedzieli na wezwanie Severusa. Problem polegał na tym, że nasze posiłki przybyły za późno.

— Za późno?

— To oczywiste, że Śmierciożercy się przygotowali. Porwali Rona, Hermionę i Draco, ale nie zabili ich. Byli przynętą. Powodem, dla którego miałem wyjść z ukrycia.

— Wiedzieli, gdzie uderzyć.

_Suchy śmiech_

— A jak. Nasz plan polegał na tym, by zdążyć powiadomić jak najwięcej członków Zakonu. Severus był jedynym – nie licząc oczywiście Draco – który znał dokładne położenie Malfoy Manor. Dwór jest otoczony gęstym lasem, co stanowiło dla nas doskonałą kryjówkę. Przynajmniej tak sądziliśmy. Mieliśmy się tam spotkać, przeorganizować się, prześliznąć się przez osłony i przeprowadzić zmasowany atak. Nie udało się.

— Ustawili zasadzkę?

— Zasadzki. Najprawdziwszy tor przeszkód. Mnóstwo klątw i magicznych sideł. Byliśmy ich zwierzyną. Polowanie rozpoczęło się w momencie postawienia mojej nogi w tym pieprzonym lesie. Stąd możesz wywnioskować, że nasz plan się nie powiódł. Cóż, przynajmniej pod pewnymi względami.

* * *

><p>Śnieżny krajobraz był skąpany w świetle szybko zachodzącego słońca. Z tej odległości ich schronienie było ciemnym punktem na tle czerwonego nieba.<br>Harry odetchnął głęboko mroźnym, kłującym w płuca powietrze. Był cały spięty, co nie mogło umknąć uwadze Severusa.

— Trzymaj się planu — powiedział mężczyzna, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie — I pamiętaj, jeśli tylko coś pójdzie nie tak…

— Użyj świstoklika — dokończył cicho Harry, dotykając miejsca na szyi, gdzie powinien mieć przewieszony srebrny łańcuszek. Był dobrze schowany pod warstwami ubrań. — Tym bardziej, jeśli stracisz różdżkę. Nie oglądaj się za siebie. Uciekaj, ile starczy ci sił w nogach. Pamiętam, Snape. I to samo tyczy się również ciebie.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział mu od razu.

— Pamiętam, Potter — westchnął w końcu.

Wszystko mogło pójść nie tak. To przerażało Harry'ego najbardziej.

Ich plan został wymyślony na szybko, był porywczy i posiadał wiele luk. Aportować się w lasach Wiltshire. Ukryć się. Nie dać się do tego czasu złapać. Czekać na resztę członków Zakonu. Prześliznąć się przez osłony Malfoy Manor. Zaatakować – ale czy zdążą? Uratować – ale w jaki sposób? Przeżyć – ale czy na pewno im się uda?

Nie było już odwrotu.

Musieli zaufać swojej intuicji. I Dumbledore'owi, który miał przekazać wiadomość dalej. Od tego zależało ich życie.

Harry złapał mocno przedramię mężczyzny. Choćby chciał, nie potrafił zapanować nad swoim głosem.

— Po tym wszystkim… wrócimy tutaj. — jego palce miażdżyły nadgarstek mężczyzny. Nie odrywał wzroku od ciemnej plamy schronienia na linii czerwonego horyzontu. — Wrócimy.

Severus nawet się nie poruszył, słysząc te słowa. Wpatrywał się z szeroko otwartymi oczami w twarz chłopaka.

Harry zsunął swoją rękę niżej i chwycił zimną dłoń Severusa. Dopiero po chwili poczuł, jak palce mężczyzny zaciskają się na jego własnych.

Trzask aportacji.

* * *

><p>Puścił dłoń Severusa i wylądował kolanami na ziemi usłanej oszronionymi liśćmi. W ostatniej chwili wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, chroniąc się przed upadkiem na twarz. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że chyba nigdy nie nauczy się lądować na prostych nogach. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na górującą nad nim sylwetkę mężczyzny.<p>

Cisza. Przenikająca na wskroś i niepokojąca. Co prawda nie mieli pojęcia, czego mogą się spodziewać, ale…

_Coś było nie tak. _

Było tu zdecydowanie ciemniej niż na otwartej przestrzeni. Niewiele śniegu, jak na tę porę roku. Zewsząd otaczał ich gęsty las; rzędy grubych i niemal czarnych pni drzew, pajęczyny gałęzi ogołoconych z liści. Harry mocniej ścisnął różdżkę w swojej dłoni i zaczął powoli podnosić się z klęczek.

Impuls. _Coś_wisiało w powietrzu. Wszystkie włoski na jego ciele stanęły dęba.

Ostrzegawcze skrzeki. Trzepot wielu skrzydeł. W jednym momencie mnóstwo ptaków wzbiło się w powietrze.

_Świst. _

Ciężkie ciało zwaliło się na Harry'ego; z gardła wyrwał mu się okrzyk zaskoczenia i jednocześnie przerażenia. Poczuł rękę mężczyzny na swojej głowie, mocno dociskającą go do podłoża; o twarz otarły się suche, kruche liście. Niebieskie światło rozbłysło pod jego zaciśniętymi powiekami. W nozdrza uderzył zapach zgnilizny ziemi i czegoś jeszcze, jakby siarki… Ostry, krzykliwy jazgot spłoszonych ptaków ranił uszy.

— Biegnij.

Harry nie zastanawiał się dwa razy, słysząc nieznoszący sprzeciwu głos mężczyzny. Severus wstał z podłoża; chłopak podążył jego śladem i zmusił swoje zdrętwiałe ze strachu nogi do biegu. Usłyszał kolejny świst, a dosłownie sekundę po tym dojrzał błysk w miejscu w którym przed chwilą stali. Zaklęcia pojawiały się dosłownie znikąd. Byli sami w lesie, Harry był tego pewien. Klątwy nie mogły zostać rzucone przez człowieka, były zbyt nieprecyzyjne.

_Miny. _Zawczasu przygotowane pułapki, samoistnie odpalające się przy każdym najmniejszym poruszeniu. Słyszał o nich wielokrotnie, ale nigdy wcześniej się z nimi nie zetknął, w przeciwieństwie do Severusa.

Głowę wypełnił mu pulsujący szum krwi w uszach. Starał się nadążyć za Severusem. Przeskakiwał wystające korzenie drzew. Nisko zawieszone gałęzie zaczepiały o ubranie. Kątem oka widział błyski odpalonych przez nich klątw. Harry poczuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie w lewym ramieniu. _Kurwa. _Zaklęcie paraliżujące musnęło rękaw jego kurtki.

Las zaczął się przerzedzać.

Oznaczało to tylko jedno. Biegli w stronę wyjścia, zamiast kierować się w głąb, tak jak wcześniej planowali. Wypędzano ich prosto w paszczę wroga. Nawet nie mieli szans się przygotować. Nie mieli czasu, by odnaleźć resztę członków Zakonu.

W powietrzu rozniosło się echo trzasku aportacji, a po chwili wysoki, niemal zwierzęcy ryk. _Ludzki, _to był jak najbardziej ludzki krzyk… Nie, nie byli sami w lesie. Klątwa kogoś dopadła. Kogoś, kto odpowiedział na ich wezwanie i nie miał tyle szczęścia co oni. Harry starał się ze wszystkich sił nie dopasowywać głosu do osoby. _Biegnij. Biegnij, do cholery. Nie myśl. Nie przystawaj, nie zastanawiaj się. Inaczej spotka cię to samo. _Coraz ciężej było utrzymać równowagę, kiedy biegł jak szalony tuż za Severusem. Świat był jedną wielką rozmytą smugą. Słyszał już tylko swój gwałtowny, urywany oddech.

Severus nagle się zatrzymał, przez co Harry prawie na niego wpadł. Przemęczone płuca paliły ogniem. Miał ochotę wyrzygać swoje wściekle galopujące serce.

Minęli zaminowany teren. Nie goniły ich żadne zaklęcia. To dlatego przystanęli?

— Co jest? — wydyszał Harry, pochylając się i opierając dłonie na zgiętych kolanach. Nie mógł złapać tchu.

Severus uniósł rękę w znajomym geście. _Bądź cicho. _Klatka piersiowa mężczyzny gwałtownie unosiła się i opadała. Stał i uważnie nasłuchiwał. Dłoń miał mocno zaciśniętą na różdżce. Ciało napięte niczym struna. Wyglądał jak drapieżnik gotowy do skoku.

Ziemia pod ich stopami zadrżała. Harry czuł to. Słyszał. Severus machnął różdżką, ale wypowiedziane w połowie zaklęcie zamarło mu na ustach.

_Za późno. _Obok nich coś eksplodowało, wyrzucając w górę duże ilości zamarzniętej ziemi. Coś szybkiego, lodowatego i giętkiego owinęło się dookoła łydki Harry'ego, który nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć, kiedy został przewalony na plecy z siłą wyduszającą powietrze z płuc. Poczuł jak jest ciągnięty po ziemi.

_Diabelskie sidła! _Panika zalała jego umysł. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć wykrzyczanych słów Severusa. Kolejne pnącza wystrzeliwały z przemarzniętego gruntu, jedno po drugim, owijając się ciasno wokół ciała niczym węże duszące swoją ofiarę.

Huknięcie. Severus został powalony na kolana mocnym uderzeniem w plecy. Harry wierzgnął, usilnie starając się wyrwać sidłom, które zaciskały się coraz mocniej, uniemożliwiając zaczerpnięcie oddechu. Nie mógł wypowiedzieć zaklęcia pomimo różdżki w dłoni. Nie miał nawet jak sięgnąć po swój przenośny świstoklik, będąc skrępowanym. _To koniec, _zostanie uduszony przez tą cholerną roślinę w tym pieprzonym lesie, a nawet—

Błysk światła, tak mocny i natarczywy, że mimo zaciśniętych powiek wciąż raził w oczy. Do uszu Harry'ego dobiegł zduszony krzyk Severusa.

— Nie ruszaj się!

Roślina momentalnie poluźniła swój uścisk. Harry zaczerpnął chrapliwy, desperacki haust powietrza i prawie się nim zakrztusił. Diabelskie sidła zaczęły wycofywać się z powrotem w ziemię, uciekając przed ostrym światłem dobiegającym z różdżki Severusa. Mężczyzna rzucił kolejne zaklęcia, tym razem rozrywające, odcinając Harry'ego od granatowej plątaniny; chłopak szarpnął się, czując jak na łydce pojawia się krótkie, ale dosyć głębokie rozcięcie.

— Mówiłem, żebyś się nie ruszał! — warknął Snape, dopadając do leżącego Harry'ego i gołymi rękoma ściągając z niego martwe pozostałości sideł. Prędko rzucił zaklęcie uzdrawiające w kierunku jego nogi. Krwawiąca rana zasklepiła się natychmiast, ale zanim Harry zdążył mu chociażby podziękować, poczuł jak jest ciągnięty za poły kurtki. Zamek ustąpił z trzaskiem. Spojrzał wściekle na mężczyznę i przytrzymał jego rozgorączkowane dłonie.

— Co ty—

— Świstoklik! Użyj go! — krzyknął Severus, a oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z szoku.

— Oszalałeś? — wrzasnął, odpychając go od siebie.

— Straciliśmy za dużo czasu! Za chwilę tu będą, wszystko przez sidła i światło! Wiedzą, gdzie jesteśmy!

Harry podniósł się z ziemi. Szybko rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdowało się tu niewiele drzew, przez co byli widoczni jak na dłoni; nie mieli szansy się ukryć. Co mieli zrobić? Wrócić w głąb lasu? To mogło okazać się niebezpieczne, nie wiedzieli czego mogą się spodziewać… Mimowolnie skierował wzrok w górę. I wtedy cała krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

Na coraz bardziej ciemniejącym niebie pojawiły się wysokie słupy światła. Wydobywały się spomiędzy drzew w głębi lasu, ale też bliżej nich, i wyglądało to jak…

_… Turniej Trójmagiczny i labirynt, i długie snopy czerwonych iskier ponad nim, powiadamiające o kolejnym wyeliminowanym zawodniku…_

Nie. _Nie. _

— Merlinie…

Matowy głos Severusa tylko utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że się nie mylił. Nie mieli żadnych szans. Żadnych. Gdzieś tam głęboko w lesie członkowie Zakonu padali jak muchy, byli po kolei unieszkodliwiani przez zastawione zasadzki, bo przecież… Byli takimi głupcami. To oczywiste, że Śmierciożercy przygotowali się na ewentualny atak ich twierdzy. Harry nie wiedział, czy członkowie Zakonu byli zabijani, czy też po prostu unieszkodliwiani, ale jednego był pewien – dzisiejszej nocy przez jego ręce przeleje się krew niejednej osoby.

Nie. Nie mogą tego tak zostawić. Zaszli stanowczo za daleko. Ucieczka byłaby najgorszą rzeczą, jaką mogliby teraz zrobić.

_Myśl, myśl! Nie mamy wiele czasu! _

Harry zagryzł wargi prawie do krwi podejmując decyzję. Jego serce waliło tak mocno w klatce piersiowej, jakby miało go rozerwać od środka. Przerażenie. Adrenalina.

— Rozdzielimy się — oznajmił rozkazującym tonem, a Severus posłał mu niedowierzające i jednocześnie pełne furii spojrzenie. Zanim otworzył usta, Harry warknął: — Wiem, to szalone! Ale nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy!

Wiedział jak groteskowo w tej sytuacji wygląda jego nieporadne machnięcie rękoma. Mężczyzna chwycił go za ramiona i szarpnął wściekle.

— Co znowu ci strzeliło do tego pustego łba?

— Jeśli znajdą nas obu, to zabiją cię od razu! — wrzasnął chłopak. — Mnie nie! Przynajmniej nie teraz! Ja jestem im potrzebny, rozumiesz? Zabiorą mnie do Voldemorta, a ja kupię ci czas! Wrócisz do tego pierdolonego lasu i znajdziesz naszych ludzi! _Nie możemy teraz się wycofać! _

Severus wyglądał jakby chciał rozszarpać Harry'ego na strzępy; zaciskał boleśnie dłonie na jego ramionach, oddech miał ciężki i chrapliwy. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu zabrakło mu słów. Jednak wyraz jego oczu mówił wszystko; błyszczały dziko, a przez twarz przewijało się tak wiele emocji, jakby… jakby zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym wariackim planem.

Harry poczuł, jak oddech więźnie mu w gardle, a w oczy kłują łzy. Wiedział, że to szalona, samobójcza misja, ale…. był na to gotowy od samego początku. _Wiedział_, że prędzej czy później do czegoś takiego dojdzie. Tak bardzo się bał, ale nie miał innego wyjścia, musiał zaryzykować.

I wtedy to usłyszeli.

Krzyki. Echo ponaglających nawoływań. Śmierciożercy. _Zbliżali się. _Co prawda byli jeszcze dosyć daleko, ale to tylko kwestia czasu…

— Mam świstoklik — zaczął Harry głosem, nad którego brzmieniem nie potrafił zapanować. Chwycił swoimi zimnymi, brudnymi od ziemi dłońmi twarz Severusa. Wyraz oczu mężczyzny przyprawiał go o ból; coś lodowatego zacisnęło się na jego sercu. Wziął drżący, głęboki wdech — Będę biec. Będę uciekać. Zaufaj mi. Odciągnę ich od ciebie, to za mną rzucą się w pogoń, a ty… zyskasz czas i przeprowadzisz naszych ludzi przez osłony. Nie złapią mnie szybko, ale jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba… u-użyję świstoklika, wrócę do Czech…

Severus jeszcze mocniej zacisnął palce na jego ramionach. Był o krok od utraty panowania nad sobą; wyglądał jakby chciał przywalić Harry'emu w twarz, albo pocałować, albo jedno i drugie na raz. Ten cały plan go przerastał, ale… miał sens. To było z tego wszystkiego najgorsze.

Harry przyciągnął mężczyznę do siebie, stanął na palcach i wycisnął na wąskich ustach mocny, miażdżący wargi pocałunek. Nie został odepchnięty – chociaż już przez chwilę był pewien że tak będzie – i dzięki bogu, ponieważ chciał powiedzieć Severusowi tyle rzeczy, ale nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Chciał mu pokazać przez to że _wszystko będzie dobrze, że im się uda, że przeżyją, wrócą…_ Mężczyzna wplótł dłonie w jego włosy i oddał pocałunek równie mocno i żarliwie. Smakował rozgoryczeniem, co Harry'ego tak bardzo bolało, w głębi serca, w głębi duszy, bo nawet nie wiedział kiedy ta druga osoba stała się dla niego tak bardzo ważna, _że to bolało tak mocno… _

Groźne nawoływania niosły się coraz głośniejszym echem. Śmierciożercy skracali dystans, byli coraz bliżej; dzieliło ich zaledwie kilkaset metrów, może więcej, może mniej, ale wciąż się zbliżali…

— Nie daj się zabić — wydyszał mężczyzna, kiedy oderwał usta od warg Harry'ego — Uciekaj, a jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak—

— Wiem — wyszeptał gorączkowo, błądząc oczami po twarzy Severusa — Ty też. Znajdź naszych. Zrób to. Uda się. Wierzę w to.

_Nie. _

Trzaski łamanych gałęzi. Krzyki. Jeszcze chwila, już zaraz tu będą…

— Teraz — wymamrotał rozpaczliwie Harry, odpychając Severusa od siebie. Jego płuca, jego serce chciały wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej.

Mężczyzna rzucił mu ostatnie, trudne do odczytania spojrzenie i odwrócił się na pięcie. Wbiegł między drzewa skąd wcześniej przybyli, prosto w ciemność.

_Nie wierzył. _

Zganił siebie za te myśli. _Weź się w garść, Potter. Potrzebujesz planu, i to natychmiast. _Czuł, jakby znajdował się między młotem a kowadłem; gdziekolwiek by się nie skierował, czekało na niego niebezpieczeństwo. Severus wiedział, jak unikać klątw i pułapek, natomiast Harry… stanowczo za mało czasu spędził w terenie. Nie był wystarczająco wyszkolony. Musiał zaufać swojemu instynktowi i szczęściu.

Przeskoczył przez zniszczone pozostałości Diabelskich sideł i skierował się na lewo, byle jak najdalej od Śmierciożerców i Severusa. Skoncentrował się i rzucił zaklęcie skanujące otoczenie. Teren na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się w miarę bezpieczny – w końcu nie mogli zaminować całej powierzchni tak ogromnego lasu.

Przykucnął za masywnym pniem drzewa. Poluzował swoją ciasno zwiniętą moc. Pozwolił, by stopniowo kumulowała się w różdżce, spływając mrowiącymi falami od kręgosłupa po dłoń. Śmierciożercy byli już niedaleko, ale Harry nie uciekał – żeby jego plan zadziałał, najpierw musieli go zobaczyć. Czekał.

Po kilku chwilach na polanie zjawiło się pięć… nie, sześć osób. Jednak poza tą znaczącą przewagą liczebną, Harry'ego zaniepokoiła jeszcze jedna rzecz – nie mieli na sobie długich, czarnych szat Śmierciożerców. To były… mundury. Na pierwszy rzut oka podobne do tych z Ministerstwa Magii, różniące się jedynie kolorem. Były o wiele ciemniejsze, ale mógł się mylić – słońce zaszło za linię horyzontu i nie widział zbyt dokładnie.

Jeden z mężczyzn kucnął przy zniszczonych sidłach. Reszta rozglądała się dookoła polany, zastanawiając się, w którą stronę się udać.

_Teraz. _Harry wychylił się zza drzewa i rzucił skumulowane zaklęcie eksplodujące pod stopy kucającego mężczyzny. Było tak silne, że Harry'ego minimalnie odrzuciło do tyłu. Rozległ się ryk podobny do tego wydawanego przez konające zwierzę. _Kurwa. _Poczuł jak coś bolesnego szarpie się w jego klatce piersiowej. Nie, Harry nie został zraniony. Przynajmniej nie fizycznie. Zacisnął zęby i puścił się biegiem w głąb lasu.

Dokładnie w tym samym momencie usłyszał krzyki. Rozpaczliwe. Podniecone. Ponaglające.

— Tam jest! Potter! Tam jest Potter!

Został zauważony.

Teraz pozostało mu już tylko jedno – więc biegł, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Na tyle ostrożnie, by nie zaczepić o wystające gałęzie i konary, i na tyle szaleńczo, by nie dać się złapać. Panujący zmierzch utrudniał poruszanie się, ale jednocześnie dzięki niemu nie był zbyt widoczny. Podłoże usłane przesuszonymi liśćmi nie tłumiło jego kroków, wręcz przeciwnie. Śmierciożercy nie widzieli go dokładnie, ale mogli go usłyszeć. Harry jednak nie zamierzał rzucać na swoje stopy zaklęcia wyciszającego. O to mu właśnie chodziło: być celem trudnym do złapania.

Modlił się, by jego plan wypalił.

Znalazł się pod deszczem klątw, jednak żadna z nich nie zdołała go dosięgnąć. Trzymał Śmierciożerców na wystarczająco bezpieczny dystans, jednak nie był pewien, czy długo go utrzyma. Po przebiegnięciu kilkuset metrów Harry wypluwał płuca. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że jego myśliwi również niedługo padną z wycieńczenia.

_Impuls. _Znowu to samo. Powietrze dziwnie zgęstniało. Wiedział, co to oznacza.

Wbiegł w zaminowany teren.

Zmuszenie swoich nóg do jeszcze szybszego biegu było niemal niewykonalne, ale zrobił to. Całe jego ciało krzyczało z bólu – pękająca głowa, serce, płuca, przemęczone mięśnie. Pojawił się błysk odpalonych klątw. Harry cudem uchylił się przed jedną z nich, a ta niestrudzenie popędziła dalej. Usłyszał odgłos padającego ciała i kolejne krzyki.

Pozostało czterech z sześciu.

Harry zrobił kolejny unik o sekundę za późno. Zaklęcie trafiło w ramię i poczuł, jak traci równowagę. Z gardła wyrwał mu się jęk ból. Runął na ziemię, ale natychmiast się podniósł i zmusił do biegu. _Jak to bolało_, jednakże nie mógł się zatrzymywać. Cierpiał tak bardzo, że z jego oczu płynęły gorące łzy.

Po kolejnych kilkudziesięciu metrach, przeskokach i unikach, w końcu minął niebezpieczny teren. I opadł z sił. Nie dał rady biec. Schował się za jednym z drzew i osunął na ziemię. Zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu, w które trafiła klątwa i poczuł pod palcami wilgoć. Zagryzł wargi by nie krzyknąć z bólu. Krew. Dużo krwi. Wykrwawiał się. Był na skraju wytrzymałości.

Ale nie on jeden. Śmierciożercy przystanęli po przekroczeniu zaminowanego terenu. Byli wykończeni.

— Gdzie… Gibbon? — wydyszał jeden z mężczyzn, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

Pozostało trzech. Szanse Harry'ego wciąż były marne. Trzech na jednego. Przewaga liczebna. Brakowało mu sił. Wykrwawiał się. Był w gównie po uszy i nawet nie mógł użyć zaklęcia uzdrawiającego, bo błysk zdradziłby jego kryjówkę. Śmierciożercy byli zaledwie kilkanaście metrów od niego.

— Długo jeszcze zamierzasz się bawić w kotka i myszkę, Potter? — wysapał inny mężczyzna. — Wykurz go.

Błysk. Huk. Huk. Nieznane Harry'emu zaklęcie przecięło powietrze i trafiło w sąsiednie drzewo. Instynktownie uchylił się i zasłonił rękoma, kiedy zasypał go deszcz wielkich drzazg. Z jego gardła wyrwał się niekontrolowany okrzyk.

_Świstoklik! _Nie miał wyjścia, musiał go użyć. Był bez szans. Zdradził miejsce swojego położenia. Błagał wszystkich bogów tego świata, by Severusowi się udało. Harry miał nadzieję, że kupił mu wystarczającą ilość czasu. Sięgnął po łańcuszek.

Poczuł mocne uderzenie w bok. Zaklęcie. Czerwień rozbłysła pod jego zaciśniętymi powiekami.

Nie zdążył.

* * *

><p><em>Kilka chwil później <em>_Posiadłość Malfoyów __  
><em>_Lochy_

Severus poczuł jak jest potrząsany za ramię. Jęknął z bólu. Miał wrażenie jakby został staranowany przez stado pędzących hipogryfów.

— Snape! — usłyszał czyjś histeryczny, dziwnie znajomy głos.

Otworzył oczy i natychmiast je zamknął.

— Weasley — westchnął cierpiętniczo Severus, a po chwili dodał bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego. — Jestem w piekle.

Do jego uszu dobiegł chrypliwy śmiech, po którym nastąpił atak niepokojąco brzmiącego kaszlu.

— Trudno się nie zgodzić. Żyjesz, całe szczęście. Już myśleliśmy o najgorszym.

Weasley wskazał głową i Severus bezwiednie spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Draco siedział podparty o kamienną ścianę z wyprostowanymi nogami. Milcząco wpatrywał się w mężczyznę, a jego oczy… były przerażająco puste i zimne. Był chudszy niż ostatnio go zapamiętał, wymizerniały i posiniaczony. Granger będąca w podobnym stanie siedziała skulona tuż obok niego. Wyglądali bardzo, bardzo źle. Ale żyli. _Żyli. _

Severus poderwał się gwałtownie; próbował wstać, jednak ból okazał się silniejszy. Został przytrzymany w miejscu przez duże, brudne dłonie Weasleya.

— Leż. Nieźle cię poturbowali. Na Merlina, jak tu się znalazłeś?

_Zawiodłem. Nie udało się. Złapali mnie, zanim zdążyłem przebiec dwieście metrów. Nie udało—_

— Potter — powiedział cicho, czując jak coś lodowatego obmywa jego ciało. Przerażenie.

Twarz Weasleya pobladła jeszcze bardziej.

— Co? — spytał słabo. — Gdzie jest—

— Nie wiem — uciął Severus. — Rozdzieliliśmy się.

— Harry tu jest?

— Już nie, jeśli zrobił użytek ze swojego mózgu.

Cichy śmiech Draco był suchy i dziwnie gorzki; brzmiał, jakby chłopak był niespełna rozumu. Severus przełknął ciężko czując rosnącą gulę w gardle. Doskonale wiedział, jakie czynności są praktykowane przez Śmierciożerców. Klątwy. Przemoc fizyczna i psychiczna. Zastanawiające było, dlaczego młody Malfoy jeszcze żyje – zdrajców krwi obowiązywały inne zasady. Minęły dwa dni od ich porwania. Merlinie, przez te dwa dni mogło wydarzyć się wszystko. W normalnych okolicznościach powinien już nie żyć. Czyżby wpływ Lucjusza? Błagał, by nie zabijano jego jedynego syna? Jaki układ zawarł z Czarnym Panem? Co poświęcił?  
>Jedno było pewne – Draco w tym stanie długo nie pociągnie. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było skutki długotrwałego torturowania zaklęciem Crutiatus. Apatia, osłabienie, drżenie mięśni; a jeśli dodać do tego przenikliwą wilgoć i chłód lochów, niedożywienie, odwodnienie… Nie pozostało mu dużo czasu.<p>

— Kurwa mać — wyjęczał Ron zrezygnowanym głosem. Zbyt dobrze znał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Harry nigdy nie dawał za wygraną. — Jak… jak to w ogóle się stało? Jak się tu znalazłeś?

— Dostaliśmy wiadomość od Dumbledore'a o waszym zniknięciu. Postanowiliśmy działać.

— Na własną rękę?

— Nie. Odesłaliśmy sowę do dyrektora, który miał powiadomić resztę członków Zakonu. Mieliśmy się spotkać w lesie, przeorganizować się i przystąpić do ataku.

Weasley z ciężkim westchnieniem opadł z klęczek do siadu. Wplótł dłoń w rude, splątane włosy.

— To miejsce jest chronione bardziej niż pieprzony Gringott.

— Zauważyłem — odparł kwaśno Severus. Zebrał się w sobie i podniósł się do siadu. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdowali się w podziemiach. Severus tylko raz widział lochy dworu Malfoyów; zimne, wilgotne i obskurne miejsce, tak bardzo różniące się od pięknych sal i bogato zdobionych korytarzy. Trudno było uwierzyć, że znajdują się w tym samym budynku. — Powinienem był się domyślić, że Śmierciożercy przygotowali się na naszą wizytę. Nie wiem, ilu członków Zakonu odpowiedziało na nasze wezwanie. Nieszczęśliwie, wpadliśmy prosto w magicznie zaminowany teren, przez co musieliśmy się rozdzielić. Potter miał odciągnąć ode mnie Śmierciożerców, natomiast ja odnaleźć naszych ludzi i przeprowadzić przez osłony. Nie udało się. Potter miał również rozkaz aportowania się w razie niebezpieczeństwa.

— Nie zrobi tego.

— Nie — przyznał mężczyzna z westchnieniem. To nie było w stylu Harry'ego.

Nagle Draco poruszył się niespokojnie, jakby ktoś go dźgnął między żebra. Wpatrywał się intensywnie w Severusa, a w jego pytaniu pobrzmiewało szczere zdumienie.

— Dlaczego jeszcze żyjesz?

Bezwiedne słowa „_nie mam pojęcia_" zamarły na końcu jego języka. Nie, Severus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, z jakiego powodu go jeszcze nie zabili. Śmierciożercy chcieli zostawić go sobie na później i wymierzyć własną, osobistą wendettę. Będzie umierał powoli i w niewyobrażalnych męczarniach. Już się o to postarają. W końcu jest zdrajcą.

— Myślę, że oboje wiemy dlaczego — odparł z krzywym, mało przyjemnym uśmiechem. Draco odwrócił wzrok i wpatrzył się w kamienną podłogę.

To tłumaczyło, dlaczego użyli wobec Severusa przemocy fizycznej, a nie klątw. Chcieli mieć go w jednym kawałku. Na szczęście, niczego mu nie złamali. Na razie. Cała zabawa dopiero się rozpoczęła. W ustach czuł metaliczny smak krwi. Wolał nie wiedzieć, w jakim stanie jest jego twarz – a sądząc po reakcji swoich byłych uczniów, nie wyglądała najlepiej.  
>Śmierciożercy zabrali mu wierzchnie ubranie i różdżkę; wątpił, że kiedykolwiek znowu ją odzyska. Skazali go na śmierć, więc zapewne została przełamana na pół. Przesunął dłonią po szyi. Niech to, zabrali mu również przenośny świstoklik. Musieli go naprawdę porządnie przeszukać zanim wrzucili go do lochów.<p>

— Stąd nie ma ucieczki — powiedział Ron, obserwując rozglądającego się wokół Severusa. — Żadnej szczeliny w osłonach, czy nawet w murach. Sprawdzaliśmy wszystko. Przed wejściem do lochów stoi dwóch Śmierciożerców.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową w zamyśleniu. Weasley się mylił. Severus wiedział z własnego doświadczenia, że każde zabezpieczenie jest do obejścia.

— Wyglądają dziwnie — odezwała się dotąd milcząca Hermiona, wskazując głową na wyjście lochów. — Śmierciożercy. Nie mają na sobie szat ani białych masek.

— Mundury — wymruczał Snape, przesuwając dłonią po kamiennej ścianie. Czuł przepływającą między palcami moc zaklęć osłonnych.

Granger niespiesznie kiwnęła głową; wyraz jej twarzy był trudny do odczytania.

— Są podobne do tych z Ministerstwa, ale nie są niebieskie. Są granatowe.

Najwidoczniej Severus nie był osamotniony w swoim zaniepokojeniu. Coś tu było nie tak. Przez wiele lat znakiem rozpoznawczym Śmierciożerców były długie, czarne szaty i maski przypominające czaszki; zniknęły bezpowrotnie na rzecz wygodniejszych ubrań w stylu typowo ministerialnym i wojskowym. Jedynie mroczny znak pozostawał na swoim miejscu – przedramiona zwolenników Czarnego Pana pozostały nietknięte. Gdyby nie tatuaż wystający zza podwiniętych mankietów mundurów, Severus nie byłby pewien, z kim ma do czynienia. Najwidoczniej wiele się zmieniło od czasu jego odejścia z szeregów. Nie rozpoznawał twarzy żadnego ze swoich oprawców. Kiedy zdążyli nabyć tylu młodych czarodziei? Większość z nich nie miała więcej niż trzydzieści lat.

Te zmiany następowały nazbyt szybko, co było przerażające i szokujące. Wcześniejszy brak aktywności Śmierciożerców błędnie ocenili jako stan recesji. Nie. Oni działali nieustannie.

Wszyscy się wzdrygnęli, kiedy wśród gęstej ciszy rozbrzmiał niepokojący hałas, odbijający się echem od kamiennych ścian.

Głosy. Krzyki. Tak samo podniecone i ponaglające, jak wtedy w lesie. Severus poczuł zimny pot oblewający jego plecy. To nie był dobry znak; widział to chociażby po tym, jak Weasley wstał ze swojego miejsca, a Granger wlepiła oczy w drzwi; wyglądała jak dzikie zwierzę zaciągnięte w pułapkę.

— Nadchodzą — szepnęła i skuliła się jeszcze bardziej pod ścianą.

Rozległy się kroki na schodach więcej niż jednej osoby, a po chwili ciężkie, mosiężne drzwi otworzyły się na oścież z przeciągłym zgrzytem. Weasley zacisnął z całej siły pięści. _Nie zgrywaj bohatera, idioto. Nie teraz, _pomyślał Severus, obserwując postawę młodzieńca.

Do pomieszczenia wkroczyły cztery osoby. Tak jak wcześniej, mieli na sobie ciemnogranatowe mundury przepasane skórzanym pasem i zieloną przepaską na lewym ramieniu. Całości dopełniały długie, czarne buty z mocnym podbiciem. Severus rozpoznał wśród nich dwóch swoich oprawców – to oni złapali go w lesie i niemal skatowali.

— Niezły połów mamy dzisiaj — rzekł przypuszczalnie najmłodszy z mężczyzn. Ręce miał nonszalancko włożone do kieszeni ciemnych spodni. Na przystojnej, młodej twarzy widniał mało przyjemny uśmiech. Dla podkreślenia swojej pewności siebie nie trzymał różdżki w dłoni. — Nawet udało nam się złowić najcenniejszą rybkę.

Severus zobaczył utkwione w sobie spojrzenia współwięźniów. Zesztywniał.

Najmłodszy Śmierciożerca zacmokał z niezadowoleniem i zaczął balansować na palcach u stóp. W przód, w tył, w ten sposób trochę przypominając niesforne dziecko.

— Nie mówię o tym śmieciu — wskazał głową w kierunku Severusa, którego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażającym zrozumieniu. — Mamy Pottera.

* * *

><p><em>Kącik pytań i odpowiedzi, ta da-da-daaa<em>

_Droga __**Sylwio**__ :) Prawda jest taka, że ogólny zarys opowiadania jest ( teraz wszystko mam zaplanowane od początku do końca!), ale ciągle coś do niego dodaję – nieustannie wpadają coraz nowsze pomysły, jakieś sceny… Na początku „Zaraza" miała mieć mniej niż pięć rozdziałów, czyli miała być dosyć krótkim i na dodatek gorzkim tekstem bez happy endu ;) A teraz tak wyewoluowała, że w planach jest sequel. Ba, w planach – na pewno będzie druga część :D O ile czas i Wen pozwoli._

_I **Cimeriers**… aż zabrakło mi słów czytając te komentarze. Dosłownie szczęka mi opadła. I za to Ci dziękuję, dosłownie skakałam jak pojebana z radości :* :D _


	11. Chapter 9cz 2 Pocałunek Judasza część 2

_**Hotarus Malfoyus, WitFox, Cimeriers, anulaqt, anonimowy Komentatorze :D, Ched** - DZIĘKUJĘ PIĘKNIE! :* Jestem Wam przeogromnie wdzięczna za komentarze i dokarmianie Wena - to naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. Dzięki temu mam motywację do pisania, nie ukrywam :)_

_Przepraszam jak zwykle za zwłokę - ale za to następny rozdział mam już napisany w połowie, więc mam nadzieję, że znowu niedługo zaktualizuję Bakterię :D_

_ps. **Cimeriers** - :* I, swoją drogą, polecam założenie konta na ff net i dodania fanficka do ulubionych/alertów - wtedy będziesz powiadamiana o nowych rozdziałach na bieżąco przez maila :)_

_Pozdrawiam serdecznie i zapraszam do czytania! _

**Beta: Ewa :*_  
><em>**

**Zaraza rozdział IX cz. 2.****  
><strong>**Pocałunek Judasza, część druga****  
><strong>

Ciało Harry'ego mocno zderzyło się z twardą, kamienną podłogą. Przez obolałe gardło chłopaka nie zdołał się wyrwać żaden dźwięk; miał wrażenie, jakby siłą wyrwano mu płuca, a następnie wepchnięto z powrotem. Na ramionach czuł uścisk obcych, silnych dłoni. Z bezładu pędzących w głowie myśli zdołał wyłowić tylko jedną: _zabiją mnie. _

_Zabiją. _Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. _Nie zdążył_. Nie dał rady, złapali go, zabrali... tylko gdzie? _Gdzie jesteśmy? _

— To nie byłem ja! — wysoki, spanikowany głos zdołał go wyrwać ze stanu otępienia. Harry nie mógł poruszyć żadną kończyną. Nie był w stanie otworzyć oczu. — Wpadł na te pieprzone miny, nic nie mogliśmy zrobić!

— Nie obchodzi mnie to, Maddock. Miał być w jednym kawałku.

Po chwili Harry zrozumiał dlaczego nie mógł się poruszyć – użyli na nim zaklęcia paraliżującego. Ciało pozostało bezwładne, jednak zdołał zachować przytomność: poczuł mocny uchwyt za zranione ramię; usłyszał szept, a po jego skórze spłynęło ciepło. Za przymkniętymi powiekami rozbłysło światło zaklęcia uzdrawiającego.

Chwilę później czyjaś szorstka dłoń chwyciła jego podbródek i zmusiła go do otwarcia ust. Ktoś podniósł głowę Harry'ego i podetknął pod wargi zimne szkło.

— Pij — rozkazał jeden z mężczyzn i szybko cofnął zaklęcie całkowitego porażenia ciała. Po chwili wnętrze ust Harry'ego wypełniło się gorzkim, dziwnie znajomym płynem, który spłynął w dół gardła. Chłopak zakrztusił się, ale zmusił swój język do pracy, ratując się w ten sposób przed zadławieniem. Zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek oprócz tego, poczuł jak jego ciało drętwieje ponownie. To musiał być eliksir Uzupełniający Krew – tego paskudnego smaku nie mógłby pomylić z niczym innym.

Został złapany i… uratowany. Śmierciożercy właśnie uratowali mu życie.

Gdyby Harry'ego nie obezwładniło zaklęcie, z pewnością zrobiłoby to przerażenie.

Wszędzie panował chaos; dopiero teraz do uszu chłopaka dotarły krzyki i odgłosy szybkich, nerwowych kroków. Czyjeś ręce błądziły po jego ciele, niknęły w fałdach ubrań i wywracały kieszenie na lewą stronę. Lodowate koniuszki palców musnęły skórę szyi i przewieszony wokół niej srebrny łańcuszek. _„Ostrożnie, to świstoklik!" _– usłyszał, a po chwili zaklęcie śmierciożercy go dezaktywowało.

Harry został pozbawiony różdżki i jedynej realnej szansy na ucieczkę.

— Pozbądź się tamtych. Nie są już potrzebni.

Harry nie mógł się poruszyć; nie był w stanie nawet otworzyć oczu. Nie mógł w jakikolwiek sposób zaprotestować, kiedy został potraktowany zaklęciem nieważkości i czyjeś ramiona owinęły się dookoła jego bezwładnego ciała i podniosły je z posadzki.

* * *

><p>— Nie mówię o tym śmieciu — wskazał głową w kierunku Severusa, którego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażającym zrozumieniu. — Mamy Pottera.<p>

W pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza.

Śmierciożerca wzniósł oczy w górę. Wpatrywał się w sufit, a z jego warg nie schodził nieco szalony uśmiech satysfakcji. Zza mosiężnych drzwi dobiegało echo niepokojących odgłosów; byli całkowicie odcięci od zamętu dziejącego się piętro wyżej.

Nagle Severus usłyszał czyjś ciężki, urywany oddech. Spojrzał na Granger, która była o krok od histerii; szeroko otwarte oczy wyrażały niedowierzanie, a szczupłe ramiona były mocno oplecione wokół ciała. Weasley chwiejnie cofnął się o krok, jakby dostał pięścią w brzuch.

— Słyszycie? — zagaił śmierciożerca na pozór gawędziarskim tonem. — Właśnie zabierają go do Czarnego Pana, co oznacza, że nie jesteście nam już potrzebni.

Młodzieniec skinął głową w kierunku Hermiony. Dwóch milczących śmierciożerców ruszyło w jej stronę i brutalnie chwyciło za ramiona, stawiając dziewczynę do pionu. Nie wydusiła z siebie nawet słowa; błądziła jedynie przerażonym wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego mężczyzny.

Pierwszy zareagował Weasley.

— Zostaw—

Jego krzyk został zduszony w środku mocnym uderzeniem w brzuch; Ron zgiął się w pół i zatoczył chwiejnie do tyłu.

— Ron!

Śmierciożerca oddał cios w twarz tak mocny, że Weasley stracił równowagę i upadł na ziemię. Hermiona nie przestawała krzyczeć; bezskutecznie próbowała wyszarpnąć się z uścisku trzymających ją mężczyzn. Młody śmierciożerca roztarł bolące po zderzeniu ze szczęką knykcie.

— Spokój. Nie chcecie, żebym wyciągnął różdżkę — oznajmił butnie. Weasley zakasłał chrypliwie i starł krew z rozciętej wargi; drżał na całym ciele, jakby ostatkami sił powstrzymywał się od ponownego stracenia kontroli. Severus nie śmiał się poruszyć; doskonale wiedział, że czwarty śmierciożerca celuje różdżką prosto w jego plecy. Nawet jeśli był rozbrojony i obolały, nadal uważano go za zagrożenie. — Jak myślicie, co teraz zrobimy? Możecie jedynie zgadywać… może zabierzemy waszą szlamę do laboratorium? Materiały do pracy tak szybko się zużywają…

Ron dygotał coraz mocniej, a jego oddech zrobił cięższy i chrapliwszy. W tym czasie dwójka śmierciożerców zdążyła wyprowadzić wyrywającą się Hermionę; dziewczyna krzyczała, próbowała kopać, gryźć, ale była zbyt słaba, by móc się obronić… Severus zamknął oczy i przełknął ciężko ślinę. Nie mogli nic zrobić, tylko patrzeć, jak…

— Szlama nie jest problemem — ciągnął niestrudzenie młodzieniec. — Problemem jest wasza trójka. Kazano nam pozostawić was na razie przy życiu, z czego, nie ukrywam, nie jestem zadowolony. Wszyscy jesteście zdrajcami naszego gatunku, więc zapewne przygotowano dla was coś specjalnego… Co tam, Malfoy? Modlisz się? — nagle zaśmiał się drwiąco, przerywając wywód.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na leżącego pod ścianą Draco. Twarz miał nisko zawieszoną nad posadzką, dłonie płasko położone po obu stronach głowy. Oczy chłopaka były półprzymknięte, a popękane wargi poruszały się w kolejno bezgłośnie wypowiadanych słowach. _Oszalał, _pomyślał Severus. _On naprawdę się modli. _

Dwójka pozostałych w pomieszczeniu śmierciożerców spojrzała po sobie; młodszy z nich nie przestawał się śmiać. Ron przyglądał się Draco z niedowierzaniem na bladej twarzy, co Severusa jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło.

Weasley wyglądał jakby o czymś _wiedział_. I ta wiedza go _przerażała. _

— Naiwny jesteś, świrze. Myślisz, że to cokolwiek da? I tak twój ojciec dobierze ci się do dupy i należycie się z nią rozprawi. Ty mały, plugawy zdrajco…

I wtedy Draco podniósł głowę, spoglądając na swoich oprawców. Severus zamarł; podobny wyraz oczu już kiedyś widział. _Nie tak dawno temu, _uświadomił sobie. To było spojrzenie osoby, która nie miała już nic do stracenia.

Stalowoszare oczy Malfoya nie wyrażały strachu, ani tym bardziej szaleństwa; tylko twardą, surową determinację.

* * *

><p>Z każdą mijającą minutą Harry był coraz bardziej obdzierany z jakiejkolwiek nadziei. Przemierzali długie korytarze, niekiedy skręcając. Odgłosy miarowych kroków dały mu do zrozumienia, że wspinają się po niezliczonych stopniach schodów. Nawet jeśli starał się polegać tylko na swoim słuchu i próbował zapamiętać w ten sposób drogę powrotną, wiedział, że to bezcelowe. Zabierali go prosto do Voldemorta i nic nie mógł z tym zrobić.<p>

Jego bezsilność tylko podsycała panikę.

Severus… Strach zżerał Harry'ego od środka; chłopak _modlił się_, by przynajmniej ten jeden plan się powiódł. _Nie daj się zabić. _Przecież obiecał to Severusowi. Obiecał. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, poprzez pozostanie w bezruchu i eliksirowi zdołał odzyskać trochę siły. Jeśli tylko zdejmą z niego zaklęcie i zareaguje odpowiednio szybko, może uda mu się wyrwać? Zdobyć różdżkę? Uciec?

Nagle poczuł szarpnięcie, kiedy trzymający go śmierciożerca przystanął gwałtownie. Do uszu Harry'ego dobiegło długie, przeciągłe skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi. Po kilkudziesięciu szybkich krokach ponownie przystanęli, a po chwili poczuł jak jest ostrożnie układany na zimnej, kamiennej posadzce.

— Nareszcie.

Serce Harry'ego zaczęło szaleńczo bić. Tego wysokiego, świszczącego głosu nie mógł pomylić z niczyim innym.

— Powinienem cię ukarać za takie traktowanie naszego gościa.

Mężczyzna wydał z siebie żałosny, pełen służalczości jęk _„tak, panie" _i cofnął klątwę obejmującą ciało Harry'ego. Fale nieprzyjemnego mrowienia spłynęły po nieruchomych dotąd kończynach, ale zanim zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, wykręcono mu boleśnie ramiona do tyłu. _Kurwa. _To tyle, jeśli chodzi o szybką reakcję. Inny śmierciożerca chwycił go za barki i zmusił do siadu.

Harry otworzył oczy i natychmiast zapragnął je zamknąć, ale nie potrafił tego zrobić – nie mógł oderwać wzroku od postaci znajdującej się na wielkim, ozdobnym siedzeniu przypominającym tron. Po raz kolejny zdusił w sobie irracjonalną potrzebę wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Voldemort wyglądał jak pieprzony pan i władca siedząc w ten sposób pośród swojej świty. Po obu jego stronach stało kliku śmierciożerców w mundurach, jak i…

_Magomedycy. _Magomedycy św. Mungo, ubrani w swoje oficjalne szaty, stojący spokojnie tuż obok Voldemorta… Harry poczuł dziwną suchość w ustach; nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. W pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał cichy, świszczący śmiech, zupełnie jakby jego właścicielowi brakowało tchu.

— Zaskoczony, Harry? Wcale się nie dziwię — odparł Riddle i poruszył się niespokojnie na bogato zdobionym siedzeniu. Dopiero teraz Harry zauważył, że Voldemort jest ubrany w przepastne, czarne szaty i przez naciągnięty na głowę kaptur jego oblicze pozostało ukryte w cieniu. — Bliżej. Podejdźcie z nim bliżej.

Śmierciożercy bez wahania wykonali rozkaz, stawiając oszołomionego chłopaka na nogi i popychając go do przodu. Harry dumnie podniósł głowę i zagryzł wargi; nie chciał pokazać, że jest śmiertelnie przerażony. Bezskutecznie próbował uspokoić szybki, chrapliwy oddech i szarpnął się; ból zapłonął w jego mięśniach ramion i chłopak nie powstrzymał jęknięcia.

— Ostrożnie! — syknął Riddle, wykonując gwałtowny ruch, jakby zamierzał wstać, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił. — Ostrożnie. Nie chcę, by stała mu się krzywda. Nie chcemy tego, prawda, Harry?

Nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć, kiedy obce dłonie popchnęły go na dół i wylądował na kolanach tuż przed stopami Riddle'a. _Miał być w jednym kawałku_, przypomniał sobie słowa śmierciożercy.

O co tutaj w tym wszystkim chodzi? Dlaczego jeszcze żyje? Wzdrygnął się, kiedy blada, szponiasta dłoń wystrzeliła z przepastnych szat i dotknęła jego ramienia, w które wcześniej oberwał klątwą. Palce zanurkowały pod materiał rozdartej kurtki, gładząc zaleczoną, zaczerwienioną skórę. Śmierciożerca za plecami Harry'ego wyraźnie stężał.

— Skąd to?

— T-trafił… trafił na miny, panie — wyszeptał mężczyzna. — Ale uleczyłem go i podałem eliksir. Jest w pełni sił. Jest gotowy.

Voldemort nie odpowiedział, dalej głaszcząc wrażliwą skórę w parodii czułości. Harry próbował ze wszystkich sił powstrzymać się od dygotania. Szponiasta dłoń przesunęła się w kierunku jego policzka, a w nozdrza chłopaka buchnął mocny, przenikliwy smród zgnilizny. Harry skrzywił się i ledwo zapanował nad odruchem wymiotnym.

Voldemort natychmiast cofnął dłoń.

— Ach, tak… Przepraszam cię za mój stan, chłopcze. Sądzę, że należą ci się wyjaśnienia — odparł cicho, po czym ostrożnie zsunął kaptur z głowy.

I wtedy Harry był już niemal pewien, że za chwilę zwymiotuje. Czuł jak jego oczy robią się wielkości spodków.

Ciało Voldemorta… rozpadało się. Gniło. Smród z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz gorszy, coraz bardziej duszący i lepki, nie do zniesienia.

Z gardła Harry'ego wyrwało się rzężenie; to był już stary, znajomy histeryczny śmiech i za nic nie potrafił go utrzymać w sobie. Miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w środku wyjątkowo absurdalnego snu. Na niemal przezroczystej, odrażającej twarzy Voldemorta pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia. Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od dziwnie napinających się mięśni znajdujących się tuż pod skórą; wyglądała, jakby miała za chwilę pęknąć i rozlać całą zawartość. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś tak obrzydliwego, ale nie mógł przestać na to patrzeć.

— Wraz z wielką mocą wiąże się wielka odpowiedzialność, nieprawdaż? — powiedział Voldemort, a oddech Harry'ego zaczął niebezpiecznie przyspieszać; starał się oddychać ustami, byle nie czuć smrodu rozkładającego się ciała. Koszmar. _Koszmar. _— Czarna magia… ma swoją cenę, niekiedy bardzo wysoką. Minęło sześć lat, od kiedy żyję w tym ciele. Okazało się niewystarczające. Niekompatybilne. Za słabe, by unieść ogrom mojej mocy.

— Dobry boże… — wyjęczał Harry; jego umysł zalały wspomnienia z pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie: potwór pijący krew jednorożca w Zakazanym Lesie. Profesor Quirrel i jego turban, pod którym ukrywał swoją drugą twarz… Czyżby to on był pierwszym… naczyniem? Naczyniem do przetrzymania duszy Voldemorta? _Czarna magia ma swoją cenę_. Przed oczami Harry'ego zmaterializowała się najgorsza noc w jego życiu – noc finału Turnieju Trójmagicznego, cmentarzysko i czarnomagiczny rytuał, którego on sam był częścią.

— Dziewiętnaście lat temu straciłem swoje silne, ludzkie ciało — kontynuował Voldemort. — Ty mi je odebrałeś. Ty i twoja szlamowata matka. Przez lata tułałem się jako niematerialny byt, moi wierni słudzy oddawali swe ciała… ale były za słabe, niewystarczające. I w końcu! Myślałem, że w końcu rozwiążę swój niewygodny problem. Czarnomagiczne ciało z krwi wroga, kości ojca i ciała sługi nie było najpiękniejsze i najsilniejsze, ale spełniało swoje zadanie. Ale nie na długo, jak się okazało.

Wzrok Harry'ego podążał od dziwnie pomarszczonych, zsiniałych dłoni po odrażającą twarz.

— Twoja własna magia cię zabija — wychrypiał niedowierzająco. Szpary, które Riddle miał zamiast nosa, rozszerzyły się i w tym momencie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przypominał Harry'emu potwora wyczuwającego swą zwierzynę.

— Mądry chłopak. — Znowu wydał z siebie ten świszczący, niepokojący śmiech, po czym machnął ręką w kierunku magomedyków. Kiedy jeden z nich wystąpił na przód i stanął w świetle, Harry poczuł jak jego żołądek opada na dół.

Teraz dokładnie widział jego twarz. To był ten sam magomedyk w którego wielosokował się Severus, kiedy Harry został przechwycony przez aurorów po akcji w Staines i przetransportowany do św. Munga…

_Inaczej bym cię nie ratował.__Moim zadaniem jest ratowanie życia, nie jego odbieranie. _

Andy… Andy Sturgis, współpracownik tego starszego mężczyzny… chciał go uratować przed _tym_. I właśnie po to przekazał Harry'emu swoje wspomnienia, by dać wskazówkę, by dać znać co się dzieje… Dać ostrzeżenie. _Wszystko w twoich rękach. Wszystko w twoich rękach, _tłukło się wściekle po jego głowie.

_Wszystko w twoich rękach. _Ostrzeżenie zrozumiane o wiele za późno.

— Panie Potter — Graham kiwnął głową, co było w tej sytuacji aż nazbyt absurdalne. Spojrzenie starczych, bladoniebieskich oczu przyprawiało o dreszcze. — Mam nadzieję, że podobał się panu mój podarunek.

— Co? — wyrwało się Harry'emu zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. W pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiały śmiechy; sam Graham jedynie wykrzywił nieznacznie wargi, zanim kontynuował:

— Pierwsza kiedykolwiek udana transplantacja duszy. Najprawdziwsza perła w moim dorobku magicznym i naukowym — powiedział cicho magomedyk, a w jego oczach jawiło się szaleństwo i duma.

_Powiedział, że jestem doskonała. _Tonks. _Tonks. _

Wściekłość, niedowierzanie i przerażenie opanowało umysł Harry'ego. Wierzgnął się po raz kolejny, ale trzymający go śmierciożerca nawet na moment nie poluźnił uścisku.

— Ty skurwielu, to byłeś—

— Sam etap wypędzenia duszy przebiegł nadzwyczaj dobrze — ciągnął, nie zwracając uwagi na krzyczącego Harry'ego. — Transplantacja również. Jednak okazało się, że ciało tej metamorfomag zaczęło odrzucać obcą duszę, a co z tym idzie – wypływały z niej siły witalne i zaczęła umierać… To była dla nas jednoznaczna wskazówka. Do wykonania poprawnej transplantacji dwie osoby muszą mieć pasujące do siebie rdzenie magiczne. Ale! Jest też druga możliwość: silny organizm młodego człowieka, który od niemal początku swego istnienia ma w sobie cząstkę duszy drugiej osoby i odrzucenie przeszczepu jest mało prawdopodobne…

Harry zamarł.

— Odebrałeś mi moje ciało — powiedział po chwili ciszy Voldemort. — Teraz ja zabiorę twoje.

* * *

><p>— Flannery — wychrypiał po chwili Draco, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w niewielkim, złośliwym uśmiechu. Wyglądał na prawie zadowolonego, kiedy czule gładził poranioną dłonią kamienną posadzkę lochów. — Flannery. Do ciebie mówię, psie — powtórzył do umyślnie ignorującego go śmierciożercy, którego twarz w jednej sekundzie nabrała ostrzejszych rysów.<p>

Severus zbladł.

— Draco… — zaczął, ale Malfoy rzucił mu szybkie, trudne do odczytania spojrzenie i kontynuował:

— Powiedz mi, jak to się stało, że taki śmieć jak ty zaszedł tak daleko?

— Stul pysk — warknął śmierciożerca, odwracając się do niego plecami i odchodząc parę kroków; najwidoczniej z jakiegoś powodu chciał utrzymać opanowanie na wodzy. Drugi śmierciożerca, ten, który celował różdżką w plecy Severusa, zastygł w bezruchu i przyglądał się im ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Jak to się stało, że szlama zajęła tak wysokie stanowisko?

Flannery nagle zatrzymał się i powoli odwrócił głowę w stronę Malfoya. Ciało miał napięte niczym struna, a atmosfera zgęstniała jeszcze bardziej.

— Co powiedziałeś? — odezwał się po chwili lodowatym głosem.

Malfoy prychnął i podniósł się do siadu, a ręce opuścił wzdłuż ciała. Zadarł głowę i rzucił śmierciożercy wyzywające spojrzenie. Wyglądał, jakby… na coś czekał.

— Zastanawiałem się, jak to jest możliwe, że taka szlama jak ty wstąpiła w szeregi Czarnego Pana i zajęła tak wysokie stanowisko. Ja wiem, Flannery. Wiem wszystko.

I wtedy Severusa to uderzyło: Draco prowokował strażnika. Podpuszczał, robił wszystko, by wytrącić z równowagi. I udawało mu się – Flannery zacisnął pięści i wziął głęboki, usilnie kontrolowany wdech.

— Stul pysk — powtórzył wściekle. — Zamknij mordę, inaczej—

— Komu musiałeś nadstawić dupy, przyznaj się? — zaśmiał się Draco i już w kolejnej sekundzie runął z łomotem na posadzkę, powalony mocnym uderzeniem w twarz.

— Stanley! — krzyknął ostrzegawczo drugi śmierciożerca.

— Nie wtrącaj się! — wrzasnął Flannery i chwycił Draco za ubranie. — Wstawaj!

Siłą postawił Malfoya na nogi i następnie przyparł go do ściany; obaj dyszeli ciężko, Flannery z furii, natomiast Draco… uśmiechnął się szeroko, szaleńczo, niemal radośnie. Nawet nie próbował bronić się przed rozwścieczonym młodzieńcem.

— Komu, przyznaj się? Mojemu ojcu? Przecież wiem, że—

Flannery ryknął jak rozjuszone zwierzę, zupełnie tracąc nad sobą panowanie; uderzał Malfoya na oślep, w brzuch, w klatkę piersiową, w twarz. Wszystko działo się tak szybko; drugi śmierciożerca krzyczał, ale dalej pozostawał na swoim miejscu, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować co zrobić, a kiedy Severus już chciał zareagować i wykorzystać jego nieuwagę, złapał kątem oka Weasleya, który… pokręcił przecząco głową?

Tak, nie mylił się: Weasley wpatrywał się intensywnie w Severusa i kręcił przecząco głową, prawie niezauważalnie. Nigdy nie widział go tak bladego, przerażonego, jakby ta cała sytuacja go bolała, ale… _musiała się wydarzyć_. Plan. _Oni mieli plan_. Powietrze uciekło z płuc Severusa, _nie_, nie wierzył w to co się dzieje… _Nic nie rób, _wyczytał niemy protest z twarzy Weasleya. _Zostaw. _

Po kolejnym uderzeniu w żebra Draco wydał z siebie rzężenie; osunął się po ścianie, a Flannery odskoczył od niego, dysząc i trzęsąc się z furii. Zaciskał i rozprostowywał palce u dłoni, przymierzając się do kolejnego ciosu.

Draco podniósł się na kolana i podparł się dłońmi, zadygotał, paskudnie zacharczał i splunął gęstą śliną przemieszaną z krwią. Wpatrywał się tępo w plamę tuż przed nim, jednocześnie wydając z siebie płytkie, świszczące wdechy i wydechy. Wstrząsnęło nim tak silnie, jakby zamierzał wyrzygać wszystkie swoje wnętrzności i splunął ponownie, tym razem samą krwią. I ponownie, i ponownie, po pewnym czasie zakrztuszając się. _Dobry Merlinie, _Severusowi zrobiło się słabo, ale kiedy spróbował się poruszyć, poczuł ostry koniec różdżki wbity między łopatkami. Nie mógł nic zrobić, nie mógł, a Weasley nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, roztrzęsiony, cały brudny, z twarzą mokrą od potu i łez.

Severus usłyszał jak śmierciożerca stojący za nim wciąga głośno powietrze.

— Co jest…

Plama krwi, którą wypluł Draco, zaczęła _znikać, _wsiąkać w kamienne płyty jak woda w gąbkę.

* * *

><p>Voldemort machnął niedbale dłonią i Harry został postawiony na nogi.<p>

Graham drgnął; jego oczy zrobiły się nagle rozbiegane, niespokojne. Kiedy Lucjusz Malfoy unosił różdżkę w kierunku Pottera, odezwał się niepewnym głosem:

— Panie, nie jestem pewien…

— Nie jestem w stanie dłużej czekać, Grahamie — syknął Voldemort, powstając ze swojego siedzenia. Zachwiał się, ale odtrącił pomocną dłoń śmierciożercy — Nie! Myślisz, że nie jestem w stanie ustać prosto? — zagrzmiał; brzmiało to bardziej jak groźba, niż pytanie, dlatego śmierciożerca natychmiast cofnął się i skulił. Opuścił nisko głowę i zaczął mamrotać pod nosem przeprosiny.

— Panie — zaczął ponownie magomedyk. — Jest tylko jedno podejście i trzeba być pewnym, żeby…

— Jestem pewien! Czy dziewiętnaście lat to dla ciebie za mało? — Voldemort zmrużył oczy, a ta nagła podejrzliwość z jego strony zbiła z stropu Grahama — Sam mi mówiłeś, że odrzucenie przeszczepu jest niemożliwe w tym przypadku. Mówiłeś, że przeprowadzałeś badania. Mówiłeś, że jesteś pewien.

— Tak, panie — odparł szybko, kłaniając się w geście poddania. — Jednak zawsze trzeba brać pod uwagę…

— Zamilcz. Rób to, co ci każę. Lucjuszu — Voldemort skinął głową w stronę Malfoya, a ten bez wahania skierował różdżkę na Harry'ego i wyszeptał zaklęcie.

Harry poczuł, jak wszystkie mięśnie napinają się wbrew jego woli; wyprostował się i uniósł głowę. Był kontrolowany. _Imperius, _uderzyło do niego, zanim zdążył zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób. Starał odeprzeć zaklęcie ze wszystkich sił, ale nie podołał, był na to zbyt słaby. Śmierciożerca stojący za nim puścił jego ramiona i jedno z nich opadło bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała, a drugie wyprostowało się na całej długości.

Przerażenie. Tylko to i nic więcej. Gdyby Lucjusz kazał mu przestać oddychać, zapewne by tak zrobił.

Voldemort wyciągnął swoją szponiastą dłoń i chwycił przedramię Harry'ego. Lodowate palce zacisnęły się skórze i chłopak bezwolnie powtórzył ten ruch. Całe jego ciało było kontrolowane zaklęciem, nawet jego usta, które nie wypowiedziały ani słowa i nawet jego oczy, które były skierowane wprost na Voldemorta. Stali naprzeciw siebie i trzymali się za przedramiona, zupełnie jakby obaj zamierzali złożyć Przysięgę Wieczystą.

_Oczy są zwierciadłem duszy_, abstrakcyjna, obłąkana myśl przebiegła przez jego umysł.

Graham wyciągnął różdżkę i przytknął do skroni Harry'ego. Rozżarzona końcówka była równie gorąca jak jego łzy, które chciały za wszelką cenę wydostać się z oczu.

Czekał na śmierć.

W jednym momencie jego umysł, jego dusza, zaczęła rozrywać się na drobne strzępy, została zmącona jak atrament w wodzie. Wiedział to. Czuł to. Ból zapłonął w nim, ale nie potrafił dokładnie go zlokalizować, ten rozprzestrzeniał się i był wszędzie. Harry krzyczał, ale żaden dźwięk nie opuścił jego ust i to było z tego wszystkiego najgorsze.

Wspomnienia, emocje, myśli wirowały szaleńczo w jego głowie, by po chwili spłynąć z niego jak przesypujący się w klepsydrze piasek.

Gdyby nie był pod zaklęciem Malfoya, dawno by upadł. Gdyby nie to, dawno zamknąłby oczy i odpłynął. Umierał. _Umierał. _

Bezwolnie szarpnął się, jakby został porażony prądem; komórka po komórce, centymetr po centymetrze, czuł jak coś dziwnego, coś strasznego, przebiega po jego skórze. _To coś_pełzło z różdżki Grahama po skroni Harry'ego, następnie przez jego klatkę piersiową i ramię, które trzymał Voldemort.

Wtem wszystko ustało.

I jak za pstryknięciem palców wszystko wróciło na swoje pierwotne miejsce. Wspomnienia, emocje, myśli. Jego _dusza. _To było jak zaczerpnięcie oddechu po długim trzymaniu głowy pod wodą.

Voldemort otworzył szeroko oczy, usta, i wydał z siebie najbardziej przerażający skowyt, jaki Harry usłyszał w całym swoim życiu.

Zaklęcie _Imperiusa_ zaczęło słabnąć; chłopak niewiele myśląc odtrącił moc Lucjusza jak natrętną muchę i całkowicie się od niej wyswobodził. Szarpnął się do tyłu, puszczając ramię Voldemorta i upadając na podłogę. W końcu, _w końcu_mógł wydobyć z siebie głos.

Voldemort nie przestawał krzyczeć; nierówne, zachrypnięte wycie, jakby obdzierano go żywcem ze skóry. Opadł jedno kolano, a potem na drugie, a czarne szaty załopotały wokół niego. Wierzgał się, chcąc uwolnić się od nieludzkich tortur, które były niewidoczne gołym okiem. Trwało to przez kilka sekund, które zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

I właśnie wtedy Voldemort upadł na posadzkę, jak kukła której przecięto sznury. Wydał z siebie wydech, po którym nie nastąpił wdech. Wężowe oczy były szeroko otwarte, a z ich głębi zionęło przerażenie. Szok. _Potworny ból. _

Graham opuścił różdżkę.

— Umarł król — powiedział po chwili ciszy. Wszyscy dookoła zastygli, nikt nawet nie śmiał się poruszyć. — Niech żyje król.

* * *

><p>Draco uniósł głowę i spojrzał Flannery'emu prosto w oczy; jego własne błyszczały dziko, pełne obłędu i satysfakcji.<p>

Ziemia zadrżała.

Na początku lekko, niczym mrowienie, potem przechodząc w coraz mocniejsze wstrząsy. Chrzęst przesuwających się kamiennych płyt przybierał na sile.

Flannery wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie, przerażony i oszołomiony; rozglądał się po celi, szukając źródła wstrząsów. Draco wydał z siebie cichy, niepokojący śmiech. Zęby miał zabarwione na różowo od krwi.

— Ups. Udało się — wyrzęził i znowu zakaszlał. Po raz kolejny splunął krwią na posadzkę, która natychmiast wchłonęła to, co zostało jej ofiarowane.

_Ofiara. _Severus w końcu zrozumiał.

Osłony wokół Malfoy Manor zaczęły kruszyć się i opadać. Znał to niepokojące uczucie, znał ten jedyny w swoim rodzaju powiew magii; ten sam, który towarzyszył śmierci Tonks na Grimmauld Place 12.

Draco złożył ofiarę domowi, z którym był równie mocno związany co Lucjusz. Poprosił, _wybłagał_dom o przeniesienie barier ochronnych na siebie - jako jedynego następcy rodu Malfoyów – by następnie je zniszczyć, wykorzystując swoje magiczne i rodzinne powiązanie.

Weasley zerwał się na równe nogi. _Za późno. _Flannery machnął różdżką w kierunku Draco, jednocześnie przy tym wywrzaskując klątwę. Ron dopadł do Flannery'ego i razem przewalili się na ziemię, a zaklęcie uśmiercające minęło Malfoya o dosłownie kilka centymetrów i trafiło w ścianę za nim. Rozległ się ogromny huk i w powietrze wzbiła się szara chmura pyłu i drobnych kamieni.

Zanim drugi śmierciożerca zdążył zareagować, Severus prędko odwrócił się i podciął mu nogi. Usłyszał łomot upadającego ciała i okrzyk zaskoczenia wyrwał się z gardła strażnika. Różdżka potoczyła się po kamiennych płytach, ale Severus pochwycił ją i wbił w jego pierś, jednocześnie wykrzykując klątwę. Wszystkie mięśnie na ciele śmierciożercy momentalnie zwiotczały. Nie żył.

Gdzieś obok niego dochodziły odgłosy szamotaniny; odwrócił głowę w tę stronę, ale zobaczył tylko niewyraźny zarys dwóch sylwetek; pył wdzierał się do ust, nosa, oczu, ograniczał widoczność i utrudniał oddychanie. Flannery i Weasley walczyli gołymi rękoma; okładali się pięściami, krzyczeli i co rusz przewalali się nawzajem na plecy. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że Severus nie wiedział, jak wycelować różdżką tak, by przypadkiem nie trafić Weasleya. I wtedy jeden z nich usiadł okrakiem na drugim, chwycił za włosy i zaczął rytmicznie uderzać głową o kamienną posadzkę.

Severus zerwał i rzucił się w stronę walczących, chwytając oprawcę za ramiona i przewalając na plecy. Odpowiedział mu wściekły ryk, i kiedy Severus już miał kolejną klątwę uśmiercającą na końcu języka, zobaczył rude włosy, bladą, zakrwawioną twarz, i niebieskie oczy patrzące się na niego z obłędem i furią.

— Weasley — wysapał z wyraźną ulgą, opuszczając różdżkę. Pierś chłopaka falowała od szybkiego i nierównego oddechu, oczy miał szeroko otwarte, a palce boleśnie wczepione w ramiona Severusa. Wyglądał jak opętany. — Myślałem, że—

— Draco! — wrzasnął nagle chłopak, odwracając głowę w drugą stronę. Severus podążył wzrokiem za nim i pod zniszczoną ścianą zauważył leżącą postać.

Bariery ochronne runęły całkowicie.

Severus usłyszał swój własny krzyk.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału IX<strong>

**I - tradycyjnie już - będę wdzięczna za każdą, nawet króciutką opinię :*  
><strong>


	12. Chapter10

**Hotarus Malfoyus, Ched, Cati3M, anulaqt, laguna, Sylwio, Cimeriers - **DZIĘKUJĘ! :* Właśnie dla takich kochanych czytelników się pisze i publikuje, nie ukrywam. Jesteście cudowne, naprawdę dziękuję Wam za motywację i miłe słowa. **Cimeriers** - mam szczerą nadzieję, że ten rozdział Cię usatysfakcjonuje :)

Pozdrawiam serdecznie i zapraszam do czytania!

* * *

><p><strong>Zaraza, rozdział X<strong>

* * *

><p>Jeden ze śmierciożerców podbiegł do bezwładnie leżącego ciała i klęknął tuż obok, nie ośmielając się jednak go tknąć.<p>

— Panie! — krzyknął i zbladł z przerażenia, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Voldemort nie żyje. Mężczyzna poderwał głowę i spojrzał w osłupieniu na Grahama stojącego nieopodal.

Wtedy magomedyk ponownie podniósł różdżkę. Promień jadowicie zielonego światła trafił w pierś klęczącego śmierciożercy, który padł jak kłoda obok swojego pana.

_„Zdrajcy!"_, usłyszał Harry, zanim wszystko pogrążyło się w chaosie.

Rozpętało się piekło.

Półmrok panujący w pomieszczeniu gwałtownie się rozproszył, kiedy w powietrzu pojawiły się wijące wstęgi klątw. Harry uchylił się przed jedną z nich i padł płasko na podłogę. Śmierciożerca obrócił się przeciwko śmierciożercy; niektórzy z nich ginęli zanim zdążyli rozeznać się w sytuacji. Magomedycy ani na chwilę nie przestawali walczyć z nowym wrogiem. Harry'emu tylko jedna myśl tłukła się po jego głowie: _uciekaj. _

_Uciekaj! _Ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, zanim zdążył się podnieść, świat zatrząsł się w posadach. Ktoś zaczął krzyczeć, ktoś upadł, tracąc równowagę, a klątwy w jednym momencie przestały przecinać powietrze.

Harry już kiedyś to czuł, znał ten niepokojący powiew magii, dokładnie taki sam, kiedy znajdowali się na Grimmauld Place 12 i Tonks… umierała, a osłony… osłony opadały…

_Severus. Udało mu się. _

Niewiele myśląc, Harry zerwał się do biegu.

* * *

><p>Severus znalazł się przy Draco. Pod rozwaloną ścianą gęsty pył niemal uniemożliwiał oddychanie, więc mężczyzna szybkim machnięciem różdżki rozrzedził chmurę. Chwycił chłopaka za ramiona i odwrócił go na plecy; wystarczyło tylko jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz, by żołądek Severusa boleśnie się ścisnął.<p>

— On żyje! — sapnął z niedowierzaniem, kiedy w końcu udało mu się wyczuć pod palcami słaby puls na tętnicy szyjnej.

— On umiera — wymamrotał Ron. I, co najgorsze, miał rację – Draco był wyczerpany, skatowany, poświęcił własną krew, a może nawet magię, by dać im szansę na ucieczkę.

Teraz to oni musieli działać szybko. Jeszcze mieli szansę go uratować, nie mogli zwlekać ani chwili dłużej. Każda minuta była na wagę złota.

— Weasley — Snape zwrócił się twardo do chłopaka, który teraz patrzył tępo na swoje zakrwawione dłonie i próbował je wytrzeć o spodnie; dopiero teraz do niego docierało to, co zrobił. — Weasley! Spójrz na mnie! — chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i zmusił go do spojrzenia mu prosto w oczy. W takim stanie umysł chłopaka był jak otwarta księga i mężczyzna nie musiał go nadmiernie forsować legilimencją. Severus skupił się i zaczął wysyłać Weasleyowi wspomnienia.

_Czechy. Górzyste tereny, gęste lasy iglaste, ogromne zaspy śniegu. Schronienie ulokowane na szczycie stromego zbocza. Stare, drewniane drzwi wejściowe. Skromna sypialnia Severusa, a w niej szafka, w której trzymał wszystkie eliksiry…_

Celowo odrzucił od siebie jakiekolwiek myśli o Potterze; każde wspomnienie o schronieniu było z nim ściśle powiązane. Nie chciał, by jakikolwiek obraz z Harrym w roli głównej nieumyślnie przeciekł do umysłu Weasleya.  
>Przerwał połączenie, a Ron zamrugał kilkukrotnie, nieco skołowany.<p>

— Aportuj się tam razem z Draco — zaczął powoli. — Widziałeś to miejsce, uda wam się. Musi się udać. Promień obszaru antyaportacyjnego od schronienia wynosi czterysta metrów, musicie jakoś je przejść. Przeszedłeś wraz z innymi członkami Zakonu podstawowe szkolenie medyczne, więc wiesz, jakich eliksirów użyć. Pamiętaj, najpierw go ocucisz, choćby siłą, podasz mu eliksiry, potem zastosujesz zaklęcia. Aportacja tylko pogorszy jego stan, więc musisz działać szybko. Nie spieprz tego. Zrozumiałeś? — warknął, a Ron pokiwał szybko głową. — Po tym skontaktujesz się z Dumbledorem.

— Ale Hermiona…

— Wydostanę ją — uciął ostro. Kiedy Weasley znowu otworzył usta, mężczyzna dodał szybko: — Znam to miejsce, ty natomiast nie. Osłony runęły, lada moment powinno pojawić się wsparcie — oby, pomyślał Severus, ale nie wypowiedział tego na głos. — Znajdę Pottera. Spotkamy się w schronieniu.

Wyraz twarzy Weasleya sugerował, że chce zaprotestować, jednak chłopak kiwnął głową i pochylił się nad nieprzytomnym Draco, ostrożnie owijając wokół niego ramię.

Severus chwycił różdżkę Flannery'ego, przelotem zerkając na twarz strażnika; oczy miał szeroko otwarte, a wokół głowy na posadzce rozlewała się spora plama krwi. Weasley umyślnie nie patrzył w stronę martwego śmierciożercy. Severus wcisnął różdżkę w trzęsącą się rękę chłopaka.

— Nie spieprz tego — powtórzył mężczyzna, starając się brzmieć groźnie; wiedział, że pomimo niewielkiego drżenia w głosie udało mu się odnieść zamierzony efekt; twarz Weasleya nabrała zaciętego wyrazu, oczy błyszczały jak w gorączce. Po chwili chłopak kiwnął głową i jeszcze mocniej chwycił Malfoya.

— Wydostań ich — powiedział, zanim czarodzieje aportowali się z głośnym trzaskiem.

* * *

><p>Kiedy tylko Harry podniósł się z podłogi, walka rozpoczęła się na nowo. Znalazł się pod ostrzałem zarówno śmierciożerców jak i magomedyków; słyszał trzask klątw odbijających się od ścian i posadzki, ponaglające krzyki i długi, niepokojący gwizd.<p>

Upadł koło martwego śmierciożercy i porwał jego różdżkę. Wyczarował zaklęcie tarczy i mleczna powłoka przysłoniła mu pole widzenia; błyskawicznie skierował różdżkę w sufit i krzyknął z całej siły w płucach, nawet o tym nie myśląc:

— _Exitium totalum! _— W sali rozległ się ogromny huk. Harry odskoczył w ostatniej chwili przed padającymi kawałami sufitu, gruzu i pyłu. Zaklęcie było tak silne, że pajęczyny pęknięć rozprzestrzeniły się na niemal całym sklepieniu i zaczęły pojawiać się na ścianach.

Harry'emu pozostało niewiele czasu, wiedział o tym. Odwrócił ich uwagę, ale na jak długo?

Nie słyszał nic poza hukiem spadających fragmentów sufitu. Pobiegł w stronę drzwi i kolejnym zaklęciem je wyważył.

Na długim korytarzu, oświetlonym przez nieliczne żyrandole, nikogo nie było. Gwizd rozlegający się w całym Malfoy Manor przybierał na sile, był coraz donośniejszy i coraz bardziej niepokojący. Ewakuacja. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nie było to nic innego, jak sygnał do rozpoczęcia ewakuacji.

I wtedy po posiadłości potoczył się grzmot, a żyrandole i długie kandelabry zachybotały; niektóre z nich się poprzewracały z trzaskiem na kamienną podłogę. Harry instynktownie zasłonił uszy, hałas był nie do wytrzymania.  
>Chłopak ruszył pędem przed siebie; mijał długie korytarze, ostre zakręty, zbiegał po schodach. Adrenalina parzyła w jego żyłach, odebraną różdżkę trzymał tak mocno, że prawie stracił czucie w dłoni; w każdej chwili ktoś mógł go zaatakować, złapać, <em>zabić<em>. Zza każdego zakrętu mógł się wyłonić jakiś śmierciożerca, jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, ale Harry musiał biec, za wszelką cenę musiał dostać się do podziemi. Wiedział, że znajdzie tam uwięzionych przyjaciół, a skoro osłony opadły, w posiadłości musieli znajdować się członkowie Zakonu z Severusem na czele… I nie mylił się – z niższych pięter dobiegło do niego echo toczącej się walki. Ruszył w tamtą stronę, chociaż strach próbował przejąć nad nim kontrolę, coś w środku kazało mu uciekać i teleportować się jak najdalej stąd. Zignorował resztki zdrowego rozsądku, które mu pozostały i biegł dalej, nie zastanawiając nad tym ani chwili dłużej.  
><em>Udało się. Udało. <em>Powtarzał to jak mantrę, a jego serce tłukło się w klatce piersiowej. Musiał się pospieszyć; wiedział, że jeśli śmierciożercom i magomedykom uda się opanować zaklęcie i odwrócić jego skutki, lada moment rzucą się za nim pościg. Z jakiegoś powodu nadal był im potrzebny żywy, chociaż nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, dlaczego – ze wszystkich rzuconych w jego stron klątw żadna nie była uśmiercająca. Voldemort nie żył – _nie żył! _– w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, który wciąż nie wiedział w jaki sposób to się w ogóle stało.  
>Zbiegł po ostatnich schodach i jego nozdrza uderzył swąd spalenizny, a donośny gwizd stłumił wszystkie inne odgłosy.<p>

_Rzeź. _

Nic innego nie przyszło Harry'emu do głowy; niemal stracił dech. Nie było już ogromnych wrót dworu – jedynie ich szczątki leżały porozrzucane po całym zadymionym pomieszczeniu. Przez gęsty pył przebijały się błyski zaklęć, kłęby dymu aportacyjnego i jakieś niewyraźne sylwetki. Chłopak dostrzegł też ciała leżące bezwładnie na podłodze – _martwi mężczyźni, martwe kobiety_ – i tylko nieliczne miały na sobie granatowe mundury śmierciożerców; widział ciała wojskowych ministerstwa i aurorów, których twarzy wolał nie rozpoznać. Harry nie chciał, _nie chciał_ujrzeć żadnych znajomych twarzy.

Po wielu przeskokach, unikach i rzuconych zaklęciach, w końcu dopadł do kolejnego korytarza, który kończył się schodami prowadzącymi na sam dół. Nie miał czasu walczyć razem z innymi, nie mógł; miał jasne i konkretne zadanie, które za wszelką cenę musiał wykonać, o reszcie pomyśli później. _Poradzą sobie_– a przynajmniej Harry miał taką nadzieję.

Klątwa z głośnym świstem przecięła powietrze tuż nad jego ramieniem. Zaklęcie rykoszetem odbiło się od ściany i czerwone iskry rozprysły się po kamieniach.

Harry prędko się odwrócił, i kiedy już wycelował różdżką w śmierciożercę biegnącego za nim, i kiedy już miał zaklęcie na końcu języka, ktoś go ubiegł.

Promień zielonego światła przeleciał obok Harry'ego i trafił w pierś śmierciożercy, który zachwiał się i padł prosto na twarz. Czyjeś ręka złapała Harry'ego za ramię, pociągając go w dół, w kierunku schodów; chłopak stracił równowagę i zsunął się po paru stopniach, boleśnie się obijając, ale mocny uścisk przytrzymał go w porę w miejscu.

— Uważaj na tyły, Potter! — warknął Severus, który ponownie podniósł różdżkę i posłał kilka kolejnych zaklęć w kierunku wejścia korytarza. Z sufitu polała się gęsta maź, która całkowicie zaślepiła wejście, szczelnie wypełniając każdą szczelinę. W korytarzu natychmiast zapanowała ciemność — To ich na chwilę zatrzyma.

Oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się wielkości spodków.

— Jak—

— To ja powinienem ci zadać to pytanie! — krzyknął mężczyzna, pociągając chłopaka w swoją stronę i stawiając go na równe nogi. Harry zachwiał się; było tu ciemno jak w grobowcu i nie widział stopni schodów, na których teraz stał. — Miałeś się aportować, idioto!

Ulga, którą odczuł po zobaczeniu Severusa, natychmiast z niego wyparowała.

— Jak się tu znalazłeś?! — odkrzyknął Harry i machnął różdżką, światłem rozpraszając ciemność. Chłopak w jednej chwili zbladł, dopiero teraz zauważając, w jakim stanie był Severus. — Co się stało? — wyjąkał.

Pierś mężczyzny unosiła się i opadała od ciężkiego oddechu, ubranie miał ubrudzone – _czy to krew? _– i całe w pyle. Na twarzy i ramionach miał kilka siniaków i zadrapań.

— Złapali mnie — wydyszał, po czym chwycił Harry'ego i pociągnął w dół schodów. _Żyjesz. Żyjesz, całe szczęście_, chciał mu powiedzieć Severus, ale w porę się powstrzymał. Uczucie ogromnej ulgi rozlało się ciepłem w jego piersi. — Chodź za mną.

— Skoro ty jesteś tutaj, to jak—

— Draco zniszczył bariery ochronne.

— On… nie żyje? — wydukał zszokowany Harry, posłusznie zbiegając ze schodów tuż za Severusem.

— Nie wiem — odparł gorzko i zgodnie z prawdą. — Kazałem Weasleyowi aportować się z nim do naszego schronienia. Powinni być bezpieczni, ale śmierciożercy zabrali Granger. Wydostaniemy ją, nie minęło dużo czasu, mamy jeszcze szansę. Po tym aportujesz się z nią do Czech, zanim—

— Voldemort nie żyje — przerwał mu Harry, a Severus nagle zatrzymał się na schodach, przez co chłopak prawie na niego wpadł.

— _Co? _— wyrzucił z siebie mężczyzna i odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego; jego twarz wyrażała skrajne niedowierzanie.

— Nie żyje!

— Co? _Jak? _Czy ty—

— Nie! Nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało! Zabrali mnie na górę, byli tam magomedycy i mówili o Tonks – wypędzili z niej duszę, rozumiesz? _Duszę! _I był tam Voldemort, jego ciało gniło, on umierał, i magomedycy… mówili coś o transplantacji… transplantacji duszy… I dlatego chcieli mnie żywego, chcieli moje ciało, ale coś poszło nie tak, i kiedy już… Kurwa. On umarł! To oni mu coś zrobili, oni go zdradzili! I wtedy osłony opadły, uciekłem…

Harry nagle złapał Severusa za ramiona, przyciągnął go do siebie i wcisnął twarz w zgłębienie między ramieniem a szyją, głęboko wciągając powietrze. Każde uderzenie serca bolało, czuł zawroty głowy, żółć podchodziła mu do gardła. Ulga. _Przerażenie. _Severus objął go jednym ramieniem i przycisnął do siebie bardzo mocno, wpijając palce w materiał kurtki. Harry oddychał coraz szybciej, panika próbowała przejąć nad nim kontrolę. Dopiero teraz zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę, przez co przeszedł.

— Żyjesz — westchnął Severus w czarne, poczochrane włosy, a Harry zaczął się trząść. _Śmiech_. Harry się śmiał. — Żyjesz, ty cholerny, głupi szczęściarzu.

— Żyję — potwierdził Harry na wydechu, zgnieciony w uścisku mężczyzny. To było szalone – stali, obejmując się mocno, jakby byli niespełna rozumu; znajdowali w samym środku bitwy, ludzie nad nimi wyżynali się nawzajem i wszystko działo się tak szybko – ale nie potrafili tego przerwać, nie w tej kradnącej oddech chwili.

_Żyjemy. I damy sobie radę. _Doświadczenie tej nadziei było jak powitanie dawno niewidzianego przyjaciela.

Po budynku potoczył się kolejny grzmot i prosto na nich posypały się drobne odłamki sklepienia. Zachwiali się na schodach, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc równowagę.

— Zaraz zrównają to miejsce z ziemią — wydyszał Severus, odpychając ich od ściany na którą wpadli. — Szybko!

Snape pognał w dół długich, szerokich schodów, Harry ruszył tuż za nim. Dochodziło do nich przytłumione echo walki, czyjeś krzyki, trzaski, huki. Voldemort nie żył, ale bitwa ciągle trwała i nie pozostało im wiele czasu – Severus zaślepił wejście do podziemi, ale zaklęcie w każdej chwili mogło runąć. Musieli wydostać Hermionę.

Im dalej schodzili w dół, mijali kolejne korytarze, było coraz zimniej. Harry zauważył rozwaloną ścianę, gruzy, słabo migoczące pochodnie. O ile sama posiadłość Malfoyów była wielka, podziemia zdawały się ogromne – dziwnie wysokie sufity, labirynt korytarzy – przez to Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy pomieszczenia przypadkiem nie były magicznie powiększone.

Nagły szelest w jednym z korytarzy zatrzymał ich obu w miejscu. Nie byli sami. Harry poczuł, jak pot spływa mu po plecach, a każdy mięsień w jego ciele jest napięty do granic możliwości.

To było szybsze niż jedno uderzenie serca – skrawek granatowego munduru ledwie mignął im przed oczami, a Severus posłał w jego kierunku klątwę. Dobiegł do nich okrzyk i odgłos upadającego ciała. Podbiegli do leżącego na wznak śmierciożercy – żył, był nawet przytomny; oczy miał szeroko otwarte i można z nich było wyczytać przerażenie. Twarz mężczyzny była mokra od potu i niezdrowo się świeciła, kiedy Severus podstawił pod jego gardło rozżarzony koniec różdżki.

— Laboratorium — wycedził lodowatym głosem, od którego brzmienia wszystkie włoski na ciele Harry'ego stanęły dęba. — Jeśli powiesz nam, gdzie jest laboratorium, daruję ci życie.

Śmierciożerca nie wydusił z siebie ani słowa; jedynie rozbiegane spojrzenie powędrowało w głąb jednego z korytarzy i zatrzymało się tam na dłużej. Usta Snape'a rozciągnęły się w zimnym, niepokojącym uśmiechu.

— Kłamałem — powiedział i jadowicie zielony promień wystrzelił z jego różdżki. Wszystkie mięśnie w ciele śmierciożercy zwiotczały, oczy pozostały szeroko otwarte, ale zdawało się, że znikł z nich cały blask.

Harry miał wrażenie jakby dostał czymś ciężkim w tył głowy. _To jest wojna. _

Severus posłał chłopakowi ciężkie do odczytania spojrzenie.

— Było z nami jeszcze dwóch strażników. To jeden z nich — mężczyzna wskazał głową na zwłoki. — Drugi musi być gdzieś ciągle w pobliżu. Nie opuszczaj różdżki i uważaj na tyły. Pójdę przodem.

Harry zebrał się w sobie i gorliwie pokiwał głową. _Wyjdziemy stąd. _W milczeniu ruszył za Severusem.

Chłód przenikał przez kilka warstw ubrań i wbijał swe szpilki w rozgrzane mięśnie, a każdy oddech uchodzący z ust przeobrażał się w obłok pary. Harry dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie słyszy już nic poza dudnieniem swojego serca, ich niespokojnymi oddechami i odgłosami kroków na posadzce. Musieli zapuścić się naprawdę głęboko w podziemia – i w końcu – dotarli do drzwi, za którymi prawdopodobnie znajdowało się laboratorium.

Zanim Severus je pchnął, spojrzał na Harry'ego, który kiwnął głową.

Drzwi zostały otwarte na oścież. Nie były zabezpieczone żadnym zaklęciem.

Harry poczuł, jak grunt osuwa mu się spod stóp; złapał Severusa za bark, aby nie upaść.

Sala była ogromna, słabo oświetlona, choć nad każdym z metalowych stołów unosił się niebieski, migotliwy płomień, jakby pochodził od dużej, niewidzialnej świecy. Przez umysł Harry'ego przebiegła surrealistyczna myśl, prawie jak świeże wspomnienie koszmaru: Wielka Sala w Hogwarcie i tysiące świec pod sklepieniem, oświetlających wszystkie cztery długie stoły – _ale przecież na żadnym z tych stołów nie powinny znajdowały się ludzkie ciała_– i nie potrafił wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. W jego gardle utknęło coś gorzkiego, coś, co uniemożliwiało zaczerpnięcie wdechu.

Nogi Severusa wrosły w podłogę; wpatrywał się szeroko rozwartymi oczami w dziesiątki metalowych stołów, na których leżeli… _ludzie? _Severus tak bardzo chciał się mylić, tak bardzo chciał, by mu się to wszystko przywidziało, ale nie – widział zarysy ludzkich sylwetek pod białymi płachtami, a spod nich wystające zsiniałe kończyny… a może tak tylko mu się zdawało i to padający cień nadawał im taki koloryt…?

Uścisk dłoni Harry'ego na jego barku nie zelżał nawet na sekundę.

— Cmentarz — wymamrotał w końcu chłopak. — Dlatego tu jest tak zimno — wyjaśnił, jakby to było coś oczywistego. Zabrał dłoń z barku Severusa i wyminął mężczyznę, powoli kierując się na przód; jego plecy były nienaturalnie proste. Harry uniósł różdżkę i szepnął najzwyklejsze _Lumos_, a płomyki w całej sali rozbłysły ostrym, zimnym światłem. Było tak rażące i natrętne, że ich oczy zaszły łzami.

Czas się zatrzymał. Nie istniała już żadna wojna, nie było żadnej bitwy, która wciąż toczyła się kilka kondygnacji nad nimi; nie było niczego poza tą salą z dziesiątkami stołów, oślepiającym światłem i białym materiałem, pod którym leżała góra… mięsa. Harry'emu ciężko było uwierzyć, że niegdyś ta bezkształtna masa stanowiła jakiekolwiek życie, że to _coś_ istniało w jakikolwiek sposób. Kiedy tak powoli kluczył między stołami, czuł się niemal jak odkrywca – miał przed oczami dziwnie fascynujący, nowy gatunek _czegoś_, czego nie potrafił w żaden sposób sklasyfikować. Widział groteskowo bezkształtne sine stopy, a przynajmniej coś, co dawniej mogło nimi być; w niektórych miejscach materiał się wybrzuszał. Harry zwalczył w sobie chęć dotknięcia napiętej tkaniny; był ciekaw, czy jego palce napotkają jakikolwiek opór, jeśli to zrobi. Niektóre z istot były nagie, a nad nimi unosiła się jakby spłaszczona, szklana kopuła, która szczelnie odgradzała ciała od reszty świata; widział ich żółtawą, paskudną skórę i niekiedy doskonale widoczną sieć niebieskich żył.

Harry podszedł bliżej do jednego ze stołów, tam, gdzie spod materiału wypływały długie, brązowe włosy. Chwycił za płachtę i ostrożnie odsłonił twarz kobiety; miała zamknięte oczy, ale szeroko otwarte usta, jakby nie zamierzała przestać krzyczeć nawet po śmierci. Jego dłoń musnęło najzwyklejsze w świecie zaklęcie konserwujące – to samo, którego używali z Severusem do przechowywania żywności – i Harry poczuł obrzydzenie.

— Hermiony tu nie ma — powiedział po chwili, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy kobiety. — Musimy poszukać jej gdzie indziej. Nie ma jej tu!

Oddech Harry'ego przyspieszał, kolor cery zrobił się chorobliwie ziemisty; chłopak był tylko o malutki krok od histerii. Podchodził do każdego ze stołów, do którego tylko mógł, i ściągał płachty na tyle, by odkryć twarz. Mamrotał pod nosem ni to przekleństwa, ni to modlitwę (_nie, nie, to nie ona_), i przestawał tylko kiedy miał przed oczami zakonserwowane ciało w różnym stopniu rozkładu – wtedy zaciskał usta i wstrząsały nim torsje.

Severus podbiegł do Harry'ego, chwycił go mocno od tyłu i odsunął od stołu, na którym leżała młoda, jasnowłosa dziewczyna. Mężczyzna jak nigdy wcześniej był świadom każdego swojego uderzenia serca, każdego wdechu i wydechu; w jego głowie kołatała się tylko jedna myśl – _on oszalał, oszalał, oszalał_… Harry szarpnął się, z jego gardła wyrwało się histeryczne łkanie, i kiedy już Severus chciał unieść różdżkę i zabrać ich z tego piekła, chłopak się wyrwał i pobiegł przed siebie.

— Nie! Wracaj!

— Tam są drzwi! — krzyknął Harry i zanim Severus zdążył go dogonić, dopadł do nich, gwałtownie otworzył i wpadł do kolejnego pomieszczenia.

Sala była podobnej wielkości co poprzednia; tu również znajdowały się metalowe stoły, ale nie było nagich, bezkształtnych istot, ani śladu białej płachty… Tutaj ściany nie były puste –na całej ich długości stało mnóstwo podświetlonych półek, pełno papierów, butelek, słojów i innych dziwnych przedmiotów … I było tu znacznie cieplej. To tutaj musiało znajdować się prawdziwe laboratorium! Tutaj byli prawdziwi ludzie!

Harry podbiegł do najbliższego ze stołów i leżącego na nim starszego, siwego mężczyzny.  
>Podstawił skostniałą z zimna dłoń pod jego usta.<p>

— Oddycha… on oddycha! — wykrzyknął podniecony Harry, jego oczy błyszczały dziko.

Jednak Severus nie podzielał entuzjazmu chłopaka; rozglądał się dookoła z uniesioną na wysokości ramienia różdżką, brwi miał zmarszczone. Coś wisiało w powietrzu i mężczyzna wiedział, że w tym momencie stąpają po bardzo cienkim lodzie.

Zanim Harry zdążył wycelować różdżką w stronę leżącego mężczyzny, Severus jednym ruchem ręki go powstrzymał, jednocześnie nakazując mu być cicho.

_Chrzęst _

Obaj odwrócili głowę w stronę, z której dobiegł dźwięk, ale nic nie zobaczyli. Cisza dźwięczała im w uszach. Każdy wdech i wydech był z wysiłkiem kontrolowany, byle jak najcichszy, jak najspokojniejszy.

Harry mógł przysiąc, że czuje na sobie czyjś wzrok.

_Chrzęst_

Niepokojący odgłos dobiegł do nich z zupełnie innej strony; brzmiał jak skradający się szczur, jak echo przesuwanego kamienia, albo… szuranie podeszwy buta o kamienne płyty…

Ktoś tu był i ich uważnie obserwował, najprawdopodobniej będąc pod działaniem Zaklęcia Kameleona.

Byli takimi głupcami – przez pośpiech nie zamaskowali się w żaden sposób i teraz byli widoczni jak na dłoni. Ale… ich obserwator do tego momentu miał sporo czasu, jeśli chciał ich wykończyć.

Ten ktoś _czekał_, zamierając w pół kroku niczym drapieżnik gotowy do skoku.

To była pułapka.

Harry złapał wzrok Severusa; mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego uparcie, ciągle trzymając różdżkę na wysokości ramienia. Żaden z nich się nie poruszył nawet o centymetr. Sekundy wlokły się w niewyobrażalnie wolnym tempie.

I wtedy Severus spojrzał prosto przed siebie, wszystkie mięśnie na jego ciele się spięły, i Harry już wiedział, co planuje mężczyzna.

Severus gwałtownie ruszył ze swojego miejsca, rzucając się naprzód, a następnie odbijając w bok za jednym ze stołów, robiąc w ten sposób unik przed klątwą śmierciożercy. Harry tylko tego potrzebował: ich obserwator został wytrącony z równowagi i zdemaskował się poprzez atak. Nie tracąc czasu, chłopak posłał w tamtą stronę zaklęcie. Powietrze dziwnie zafalowało, zupełnie jakby miał przed oczami zjawisko mirażu, i Harry niewiele myśląc wykrzyczał kolejne zaklęcie; usłyszał przytłumione huknięcie i ostry zgrzyt przesuwanego metalu.

Następna klątwa posłana w kierunku stołu pozostawiła jedynie wypaloną, rozżarzoną dziurę w posadzce. Severus nie pozostawał w tyle, rzucał klątwę za klątwą, ale efekt pozostawał ten sam – zaklęcia rozpryskiwały się na kamieniach lub pozostawiały wypalone dziury na podłodze. Harry zbladł. Trafił śmierciożercę wcześniej? Czy ten zdążył uciec? W dalszym ciągu nie było go widać i chłopak nie wiedział, gdzie ma teraz celować. A może udało się chociaż w jakiś sposób go ogłuszyć?

— Szybko! — krzyknął Severus. Nie mieli czasu na bawienie się w kotka i myszkę, czy na szukanie ciała śmierciożercy. Mieli do wykorzystania kilka cennych sekund przewagi. —Musimy znaleźć Granger!

— Ale ci ludzie—

— Nie mamy na to czasu! — odparował mężczyzna, ruszając wzdłuż stołów. Harry przełknął ciężko i puścił się biegiem na drugi koniec laboratorium. _Severus się myli. Uratujemy ich. Zdążymy_. Harry był tego pewien, ale teraz ich priorytetem była Hermiona.

Obaj mijali dziesiątki stołów i leżących na nich ludzi, dziko rozglądając się dookoła. _Nic. Nic. Nie. To nie ona_. Minął pierwszy rząd. Drugi rząd. Trzeci… Hermiony nie było. Panika za wszelką cenę chciała przejąć nad Harrym kontrolę; coś lodowatego zaczynało się zaciskać na jego gardle. Czas mijał.

— JEST! Tutaj!

Krzyk Severusa sprawił, że Harry gwałtownie odwrócił się w miejscu, niemal się wywracając. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, który jakieś piętnaście metrów od niego pochylał się nad drobną postacią.

Ale zanim Harry'ego zdążyła ogarnąć ogromna ulga, poczuł mocne uderzenie w plecy; z jego płuc wyrwał się zduszony odgłos zaskoczenia i bólu.

Severus poderwał głowę, a następnie uniósł różdżkę w stronę Harry'ego, ale było już za późno.

Coś niewidzialnego owinęło się wokół chłopaka – ramię, _to było ramię_, ktoś go złapał – i dosłownie w tym samym momencie poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Severus krzyczał, ale Harry nic nie zrozumiał, _nic_, ponieważ przez strach stracił resztki rozumu.

Ostatnim obrazem, który zobaczył, była twarz Severusa wyrażająca skrajne niedowierzanie i przerażenie. Wszystko gwałtownie się rozmyło.

Harry stracił świadomość, przestał czuć cokolwiek.

* * *

><p><em>Cisza<em>

_Zgrzyt gwałtownie odsuwanego krzesła _

— Harry…?

_Szybkie, głośne kroki_

— Harry!

_Odgłos walenia pięścią w drzwi_

— Koniec wizyty! Otwierać!

— Harry, co ty—

— Koniec! — _Wściekłe szarpanie za klamkę _— Otwórzcie te pierdolone drzwi! Wizyta się skończyła, słyszycie?! Otwierać!

_TRZASK_

— Dobry Mer—

— Nie otwierają… dlaczego? _Dlaczego? _

— Harry, proszę cię, wstań…

_Szmery, odgłosy szarpaniny_

— Nie dotykaj mnie!

_Długa cisza, przerywana jedynie szybkimi, chrapliwymi oddechami_

— Powinni otworzyć drzwi…

— Może zaraz to zrobią. Harry, proszę cię, spokojnie… Może usiądź na krześle… Nie, proszę, przestań, nie rób tego, wiesz, że to mnie przeraża…

— Powinno.

— Już, spokojnie. Wdech, wydech. Właśnie tak. Wdech przez nos, potem wydech ustami. Tak, tak. Dobrze, już dobrze.

_Cisza_

— To koniec mojej historii.

— Jaki koniec? O czym ty mówisz?

— Wtedy widziałem… Severusa… widziałem go po raz ostatni. Nigdy… do tej pory nigdy więcej go nie zobaczyłem.

— _Co? _Co się z tobą działo? Jak to się stało?

— Wylądowałem tutaj.

_Zaskoczone westchnienie _

_— Tutaj? _W sensie, w ośrodku?

— No, a gdzie?

— Dobry Boże… Dlacze—

— Zespół stresu pourazowego, zaburzenia psychotyczne, a także ataki paniki. To już powinnaś wiedzieć.

— Porwali cię i przynieśli tutaj…?

— Nie wiem. Nie pamiętam dokładnie. Znaczy, pamiętam, ale jak przez mgłę. Pamiętam Sever… Severusa, pamiętam aportację... Coś, a raczej… ktoś mnie ogłuszył. Pamiętam polanę, błyski zaklęć, a potem… czyjeś krzyki. Dużo się darli, nieustannie. Myślałem, że pęknie mi głowa, chociaż nie do końca wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje. Potem kołysanie, kołysanie, zimno, kołysanie, ktoś mnie dotykał, ktoś mnie podniósł. I nic, dalej nic. Długo nic, a potem… _to. __Cisza_

— Nie rozumiem.

— A co tu jest do rozumienia?

— _Dlaczego? _Dlaczego tu jesteś?

— Widzisz, to już jest niepokojące – powinni już dawno przyjść, rozumiesz? Magomedycy powinni już dawno przyjść… dlaczego pozwalają nam jeszcze rozmawiać? To jest dopiero pytanie. Dlaczego nikt nie przychodzi? Nie powinni pozwolić nam już rozmawiać! — _Uderzanie pięścią o metalowe drzwi _— Otwórzcie — _trzask_ — te pierdolone — _trzask_— drzwi!

— Harry…

— Jesteś przerażona. To cię przeraża.

— To… to nie jest szpital.

_Śmiech_

— Dopiero teraz zrozumiałaś?

— To jest więzienie.

— Właściwie i jedno, i drugie.

— Merlinie… mówiłeś… Niewygodnych ludzi eliminuje się albo unieszkodliwia…

— A kiedy jesteś uważany za wariata, nie stanowisz wielkiego zagrożenia. Rozumiesz? Rozumiesz już?

— Tak, tak…

— Więc dlaczego cię wpuścili, Deirdre? Dlaczego tu jeszcze jesteś? Dlaczego pozwalają nam jeszcze rozmawiać? Co się dzieje?

— Proszę, uspokój się…

— Jesteś przerażona.

— Dziwisz mi się?

— Jesteś cholernie przerażona. Jakbyś wcale nie chciała, by otworzono drzwi.

_Cisza_

— Harry, przestań się tak zachowywać.

— To w sumie podejrzane, dlaczego tutaj jesteś, w końcu—

— Przestań! Uspokój się, już!

_Zdławiony odgłos_

— Masz rację. Przepraszam. Zaczynam świrować aż za bardzo.

— To… to oni ci to zrobili?

_Pauza_

_Śmiech_

— Wyglądamy jak idioci. Siedzimy na podłodze.

— Wróćmy na krzesła, dobrze? Mam jeszcze kilka papierosów. Chcesz?

— Głupie pytanie. Oczywiście, że chcę.

— Już dobrze?

— Tak, już jest okej. Przepraszam. Dałem niezły popis, co?

— Trudno się nie zgodzić.

_Cisza_

— Chcesz jeszcze?

— Chcę: co?

— Opowieści.

— Głupie pytanie. Oczywiście, że chcę. Mamy zmarnować taką okazję? Może są zajęci i dlatego nie przychodzą, albo… sama nie wiem. Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. Nie słyszą nas, prawda, Harry?

— Nie wiem. Nie jestem pewien. Ale to byłoby dziwne, gdyby nie podsłuchiwali naszej rozmowy. Może tylko nas podglądają, ale nie słyszą. Nie wiem. Ale… zdajesz sobie sprawę, że cię ocenzurują? Każą ci wyciąć co najmniej połowę? Albo częściowo wyczyszczą ci pamięć, jeśli powiem zbyt niewygodne rzeczy? Nie pozwolą, by pewne sprawy ujrzały światło dzienne.

— Wiem. Domyśliłam się.

— Zatem wyłącz dyktafon.

— Nie. Nie wyłączę.

_Ciężkie westchnienie_

— Niech będzie.

* * *

><p>Ból głowy wyrwał Harry'ego ze snu. Chłopak otworzył oczy i kilkukrotnie zamrugał powiekami, strzępem świadomości zdając sobie sprawę z ich ogromnego ciężaru. Miał wrażenie, jakby całe jego ciało było wykonane z ołowiu; leżał, nie mając nawet krzty siły, by się podnieść. Obserwował irytująco jasny sufit, sunął opuszkami palców po szorstkiej tkaninie, a po chwili wziął przez nos głęboki, senny wdech. <em>Pasta do polerowania podłogi<em>, pomyślał. Nie wiedzieć czemu, zaczął dumać o Dursleyach.

Kiedy tak dryfował wśród dziwnych, niczym nie związanych ze sobą myśli, zdał sobie sprawę, że jest unieruchomiony. Jego serce zabiło szybciej. Nie miał ciała wykonanego z ołowiu – to coś ciężkiego i grubego ciążyło na jego nadgarstkach i oplatało w pasie.

— Widzę, że się obudziliśmy — zaskrzeczał kobiecy głos. — Jeśli będziemy spokojni, odepniemy.

Harry prędko odwrócił głowę w stronę hałasu, przełykając krzyk, który zaczął formować się mu w gardle. Powstrzymał się przed dzikim szarpaniem, kiedy zauważył starszą, korpulentną kobietę zbliżającą się do niego z różdżką w dłoni. _Jeśli będziemy spokojni_? Oddech chłopaka zaczął przyspieszać.

— Przykro mi, musieliśmy unieruchomić — powiedziała kobieta, ale wyraz jej twarzy był daleki od współczucia. — Nie cackamy się z pacjentami, którzy nie są spokojni.

Umysł Harry'ego zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach. _Dwór Malfoyów, _przypomniał sobie. _Severus. Laboratorium. Śmierciożerca. Pustka. Pustka. _

— Pacjentami? — wychrypiał głosem, który nie mógł należeć do niego; słaby i chropowaty, jakby zdarty od zbyt długiego krzyczenia.

— Pacjentami — przytaknęła. — Święty Filip. Jesteśmy w szpitalu. Nic nie pamiętamy?

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową, czując się strasznie i absurdalnie. Wszystko, czego pragnął, to zerwać się do ucieczki. Albo obudzić się. _Obudzić się. _

— O czym—

— Jesteśmy bezpieczni. Pytania nie są potrzebne — ciągnęła kobieta w bezosobowym tonie. Zdawało się, że już wiele rozmów tego typu przerobiła w swoim życiu. — Jak będziemy spokojni, to wszystkiego się dowiemy. To jak?

Harry przez chwilę pomyślał, że ma do czynienia z maszyną. Posiekana zmarszczkami twarz kobiety nawet nie drgnęła, ton głosu nie zmienił się ani o jotę. Grube, niekształtne ciało było wciśnięte w uniform, przez co w niektórych miejscach materiał nieestetycznie się napinał i zdawałoby się, że gdyby nie on, ciało kobiety by wypłynęło i rozlazło się na wszystkie strony.

Harry kiwnął głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że to jedyna w miarę sensowna rzecz, jaką może obecnie zrobić. Kobieta przyglądała się chłopakowi jeszcze przez kilka sekund, jakby czekała na dodatkową reakcję z jego strony, a po chwili machnęła różdżką.

Dziwna rzecz, która oplatała nadgarstki i pas nagle zniknęła. Harry przekalkulował swoje możliwości: mógł rzucić się do ucieczki. Mógł spróbować się wyrwać, jakimś cudem zabrać tej wielkiej kobiecie różdżkę – nie musiał się nawet domyślać, że jakiś czas temu jego własna została mu odebrana siłą. Mógł posłuchać się poleceń i być spokojny. Wciąż leżąc, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu: pokój był niewielki, kwadratowy, zupełnie bez okien i z dosyć wysokim sufitem. Chłopak przełknął ciężko ślinę i podjął szybką decyzję, kiedy zza boku kobiety dostrzegł ciężkie, stalowe drzwi.

Zanim jednak zdążył zerwać się z posłania i spróbować swoich sił w ucieczce, poczuł jakby dostał czymś ciężkim w potylicę. Ból głowy stał się niemal morderczy, krew i jeszcze coś dziwnego uderzyły mu prosto do głowy i mroczki wypełniły mu pole widzenia. Ruchy ciała miał tak spowolnione, że poczuł się nagle jak mucha topiąca się w smole. Opadł z powrotem na łóżko, przyciskając dłoń do oczu i jęcząc z bólu. .

— Spokojnie — usłyszał niczym przez szybę — Już idziemy.

W pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał długi, raniący uszy zgrzyt, a zaraz po tym odgłosy kroków więcej niż jednej osoby. Dwie pary silnych rąk chwyciły Harry'ego za ramiona, stawiając go gwałtownie do pionu. Został wyprowadzony z pokoju na korytarz.

W całym swoim życiu nie czuł się tak dziwnie i jednocześnie źle fizycznie; serce biło szaleńczo, pompując zatrutą krew w kończyny i w ociężałą głowę. Nie nadążał z oddychaniem, płuca domagały się tlenu, którego nie był im w stanie dostarczyć. Miał ochotę położyć się na podłodze, zwinąć się w kłębek i przeczekać ten koszmar, wyskrobać sobie żołądek i całą jego treść. Przez zaciśnięte powieki widział błyski światła, plamy cieni, dźwięki docierały do mózgu z opóźnieniem. Nie był pewien żadnego z kroków, które zdołał do tej pory postawić, a po pewnym czasie dotarło do niego, że jest ciągnięty przez mężczyzn idących po obu jego stronach.

I kiedy tak wlókł się i wlókł, do jego uszu dotarły odgłosy szarpaniny, czyjeś podniesione głosy i coś, co brzmiało straszliwie źle, straszliwie żałośnie i desperacko. _Nie, nie_ – ktoś mówił, być może nawet krzyczał. Harry podniósł głowę i odważył się otworzyć oczy; w tym kalejdoskopie zszarzałych, zimnych barw i surrealistycznych sylwetek zdołał wyłowić jedną: młody człowiek wyrywał się z czyjegoś uścisku i patrzył się prosto na niego, _patrzył_, i zdawał się jakoś dziwnie znajomy. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że jego nozdrza uderzył swąd palonego drewna, ludzkiego mięsa, znowu poczuł swędzenie w poparzonej skórze ręki, ponownie usłyszał „_inaczej bym cię nie ratował_" – słowa wypowiedziane tak dawno temu, choć mimo upływu czasu zapamiętane doskonale. _Andy Sturgis_, pomyślał Harry. To musiał być ten magomedyk, ten sam, który dwukrotnie uratował mu życie, podczas krwawej nocy w Staines i jeszcze później w św. Mungo. Ten sam, który naraził swoje życie dostarczając niezwykle cenne informacje Harry'emu i Zakonowi. „_Wszystko w twoich rękach_", przypomniał sobie.

_Uratujesz mnie znowu_, chciał mu powiedzieć Harry, kiedy tak odwzajemniał jego spojrzenie, ale… coś mu tutaj nie pasowało. Sturgis był naprawdę przerażony, zrozpaczony, i co najważniejsze, nie miał na sobie oficjalnych szat swojej profesji, ani nawet lekarskiego kitla, tylko szarą piżamę podobną do tej, którą miał na sobie Harry.

Mocne szarpnięcie, następnie trzask zamykanych drzwi. Nikt już nie trzymał jego ramion. Harry tracąc równowagę oparł się o ścianę i bezwładnie się po niej osunął.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału X<strong>

* * *

><p>I jesteśmy coraz bliżej końca...<strong><br>**

Jak zwykle będę przeogromnie wdzięczna za każdą opinię, kochani Czytelnicy!


	13. Chapter11

_Znowu trochę to trwało… _

_Przepraszam, kochani, za taką przerwę. Prawda jest taka, że to był jeden z najcięższych dla mnie rozdziałów – można powiedzieć, że już się rozpoczął początek końca :) Jest to __**najprawdopodobniej przedostatni rozdział**__ Zarazy i jednocześnie najdłuższy, jaki do tej pory napisałam (prawie 30 stron!) _

_Chciałam przeogromnie podziękować __**Cimeriers, Mermaid Sheenaz, Vega, Mangha, Cati3M, SSakk, Ched, Sylwii, klod, sevy90, myk-myk, Darca, AprilRyan, smirek i Neqwallyen**__ za komentarze pod ostatnim rozdziałem, ale nie tylko… Jestem przeogromnie wdzięczna za Wasze wiadomości, odzew, zainteresowanie. Rozjaśniacie mój dzień, sprawiacie, że chcę kontynuować pisanie tego fanficka i staram się jak tylko mogę, by zrobić to jak najszybciej i jak najlepiej. Tacy Czytelnicy to prawdziwy skarb!_

_Dziękuję! _

_Beta: Ewa, moja kochana. Dziękuję, że masz jeszcze siłę walczyć z moimi bykami!_

* * *

><p><strong>Zaraza, Rozdział XI<strong>**  
><strong>  
>— Panie Potter?<p>

Harry nawet nie drgnął.

— Panie Potter — przemówił głos po raz kolejny, tym razem ciszej i spokojniej. — To najprawdopodobniej skutki uboczne eliksirów, nic strasznego. Zaraz powinno przejść. Jeśli poczuje się pan lepiej, proszę dać mi znać.

Harry usłyszał kroki, następnie skrzypnięcie i szelest kartek papieru. Każdy dźwięk odbijał się echem w jego głowie, w ustach czuł gorzki nieprzyjemny posmak; chłopak zastanawiał się kiedy ostatnio mył zęby i kiedy miał cokolwiek w żołądku. Nie jadł od tak dawna, że zaczynał odczuwać tępy ból brzucha, daleki od zwyczajnego ssania z głodu.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu mogło już minąć, trwał w tym osobliwym zawieszeniu i mógł nawet przysnąć, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

— No dobrze. Panie Potter, proszę to wypić, poczuje się pan lepiej.

Harry w końcu uniósł głowę i zauważył wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń, a w niej szklankę z mętną cieczą. Pachniała słodko i tak pysznie, że bez cienia oporu przyjął szklankę i wypił płyn duszkiem, czując jednocześnie ciepło rozlewające się w kończynach. Cokolwiek to było, działało cudownie: żołądek odkleił się na chwilę od kręgosłupa, a pulsujący ból w skroniach został przytłumiony.

— Dziękuję — wychrypiał Harry wzdychając z ulgą. Górujący nad nim mężczyzna zaśmiał się miękko i pomógł mu wstać z podłogi. Harry zwrócił uwagę na jego wypielęgnowane dłonie z równo przyciętymi paznokciami; przy nich jego własne wyglądały jakby należały do starego, zaniedbanego człowieka.

— William Buckley, magomedyk najwyższego stopnia — przedstawił się mężczyzna. — Jestem kierownikiem ośrodka, w którym pan się znajduje i odbędzie leczenie, o ile okaże się to konieczne, oczywiście.

Pod skórą Harry'ego zaczął kiełkować niepokój, chociaż był dziwnie przytłumiony i odległy, nie sięgający umysłu. Harry od wieków nie był tak wyciszony; w głowie myśl mignęła mu, że nie powinien ufać mężczyźnie, jednak zignorował ją i pozwolił podprowadzić się do krzesła. William Buckley usiadł naprzeciw niego, przysuwając się bliżej ogromnego biurka, na którym leżały sterty papierów. Mężczyzna chrząknął i zaczął przeglądać teczki.

W międzyczasie Harry zaczął błądzić wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu: było małe i całkiem przytulne, na ścianach wisiały półki zapełnione książkami i oprawione w ramy dyplomy. Znajdująca się w rogu kanapa wyglądała tak nieprzyzwoicie wygodnie, że Harry cudem nie zerwał się z krzesła i nie podążył w jej kierunku.

— Ach, mam! — mruknął Buckley, wyciągając ostrożnie teczkę ze środka wieżyczki dokumentów. — Harry James Potter, lat dziewiętnaście, urodzony w Dolinie Godryka, Anglia. Absolwent Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, wychowanek domu Gryffindor. Ale to wszyscy wiemy, prawda? — Mrugnął zawadiacko w jego kierunku i kontynuował: — Nie wiemy jedynie, co panu dolega.

— Co… co mi dolega?

— Nie wiemy. Zgodził się pan pozostać na obserwacji.

Harry poczuł uderzenie gorąca w twarz, nad górną wargą zaczęły formować się pierwsze kropelki potu. Starł je wierzchem dłoni.

— Na nic się nie zgadzałem — sprzeciwił się. — Jakiej obserwacji? O czym ty mówisz?

Buckley zamknął teczkę i posłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

— Nic pan nie pamięta? — spytał poważnie. Harry pokręcił głową, a jego kończyny zrobiły się ciężkie i ospałe; nagle poczuł, jakby jego ciało i umysł nie należały do niego. Buckley chrząknął ponownie i poprawił kołnierz koszuli. — Mogę mówić do pana po imieniu, prawda? W takim razie… Harry. Wiele przeszedłeś w ciągu ostatnich dni. Jesteś w szoku. Możesz mieć zaburzenia pamięci krótkotrwałej i cierpieć na zespół stresu pourazowego. Twój umysł może płatać ci figle i wypierać z pamięci dramatyczne wspomnienia. Jesteś tylko człowiekiem, ale, dzięki Merlinowi, wszystko jest wyleczalne…

— Gdzie jestem? — przerwał oschle Harry. Na moment zapadła cisza.

— W szpitalu. Święty Filip. Najlepszy w czarodziejskiej Anglii ośrodek leczenia zaburzeń zdrowia psychicznego.

Żołądek Harry'ego gwałtownie opadł na dół. _Źle. Bardzo, bardzo źle. _Co najgorsze, nie był w stanie ruszyć się ze swojego miejsca, jakby został przyklejony do krzesła.

— Dlaczego…

— To już mówiłem, Harry. Jesteś na obserwacji, bo się zgodziłeś, jesteś pełnoletni i sam decydujesz o swoim zdrowiu. Podpisałeś dokumenty. Teraz będziemy działać według procedur, a po tym czasie postawimy diagnozę i podejmiemy kolejne kroki…

— Niczego nie podpisywałem!

Buckley ponownie otworzył teczkę i podał ją Harry'emu.

— Proszę spojrzeć. Chce pan powiedzieć, że to nie jest pana podpis? — zapytał, nagle zmieniając ton na zimniejszy i poważniejszy. Harry sięgnął po papiery, wlepiając w nie niedowierzające spojrzenie.

Na samym dole w rogu kartki znajdował się jego najprawdziwszy podpis. Oddech Harry'ego przyspieszył.

— Niczego nie podpisywałem — powtórzył ciszej, podnosząc wzrok na Buckleya, który uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie samym kącikiem ust.

— Ależ owszem, podpisał pan. Zostały przedstawione warunki pobytu i zgodził się pan pozostać na obserwacji. Jednakże… zaraz po tym wpadł pan w szał i musieliśmy interweniować. Miałem zamiar teraz z panem porozmawiać, ale widzę, że to bezcelowe… Nie ma co się spieszyć, możemy poczekać. Wiele pan przeszedł. Szok, rozumiemy? To najzupełniej normalne, że pamięć w takich chwilach może szwankować. Nie ma powodów do niepokoju.

Harry z każdym kolejnym słowem odpływał myślami coraz dalej. Powieki zaczęły mu ciążyć wbrew jego woli. Chciał się sprzeciwić, ponieważ wszystko poszło tak bardzo źle… Teczka wyśliznęła mu się spomiędzy zdrętwiałych palców i usłyszał, jak kartki rozsypują się po podłodze.

— Jest pan zmęczony. Frankie, proszę odprowadzić pana Pottera do jego pokoju.

Zanim Harry stracił przytomność, poczuł jak czyjeś silne dłonie w porę uchroniły go od upadku.

* * *

><p>Harry zerwał się gwałtownie, kiedy do jego świadomości przebił się długi, raniący uszy skowyt. Bezskutecznie próbował uspokoić gwałtowny oddech i galopujące serce, które chciało wyrwać się z jego klatki piersiowej. Obraz wirował mu szaleńczo przed oczami, jakby chłopak miał we krwi kilka promili alkoholu.<p>

Nagle jazgot ustał tak samo gwałtownie jak się zaczął; ten dźwięk przypominał mugolską syrenę pożarową, którą Harry wielokrotnie słyszał w dzieciństwie.

_To nie był sen_, uświadomił sobie gorzko, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Znajdował się w jasnym, skromnie urządzonym pokoju z dwoma łóżkami, z czego jedno było puste. Tym razem Harry nie był do niczego przywiązany, ale to go nie uspokoiło; nie miał różdżki i nie wiedział co może czaić się za drzwiami jasnego pokoju, a za szybą jedynego okna znajdowała się krata o gęstych oczkach. Nie miał szans na ucieczkę, gdziekolwiek teraz by się nie znajdował.  
><em>Co się właśnie stało? <em>, pytał swój skołowany umysł. Pamiętał Dwór Malfoyów, pamiętał Severusa, laboratorium… Pamiętał śmierciożercę i aportację, ale co było potem? Jakim cudem się tutaj znalazł? I najważniejsze – gdzie, do cholery, właściwie się znajdował? Tak wiele pytań przewijało się przez jego głowę i już nie wiedział, które ze wspomnień było prawdziwe, a które było tylko sennym koszmarem. Nie mógł być niczego pewien. Nie był w stanie uporządkować swoich myśli.

Kim byli ci wszyscy ludzie? Czego od niego chcieli?

Coś zimnego i ostrego wbiło się w jego pierś. Żal. Było już o wiele za późno, by czuć się przerażonym. Harry potarł zaciśnięte powieki, pod którymi zakłuły łzy. Próbował ze wszelkich sił nie dać się ponieść ogarniającej go panice i rozgoryczeniu.

Rozległ się łomot.

— Przeliczanie!

Harry natychmiast zeskoczył z posłania i chwycił za buty stojące tuż obok łóżka. Były za duże i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nie miały sznurowadeł – ale założył je, nie mając innego wyboru.

Po otwarciu drzwi znalazł się oko w oko z wielkim, barczystym mężczyzną.

— Harry James Potter — warknął, a chłopak kiwnął głową. Mężczyzna oznaczył coś w papierach, które trzymał w ręku i poszedł dalej.

Przez całą długość korytarza ciągnął się sznur takich samych drzwi, a przed nimi szereg mężczyzn w różnym wieku, ubranych w te same szare piżamy i buty bez sznurowadeł. Pielęgniarze – sądząc po specyficznym ubiorze – podchodzili do kolejnych osób i wyczytywali numery i nazwiska, których Harry za nic nie potrafił skojarzyć.

Poza jednym.

— Trzysta trzy. Andrew Sturgis.

Harry bez problemu dostrzegł młodego magomedyka. Sturgis chwiał się na nogach i wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę zwymiotować, jednak po chwili wziął się w garść i wyburczał w odpowiedzi coś, czego Harry nie zdołał usłyszeć.

Kiedy przeliczanie dobiegło końca, wszyscy niemal jednocześnie odwrócili się w prawo i ruszyli przed siebie. Harry starał się nie pozostawać w tyle, słysząc za sobą ponaglające syknięcie.

— Umieram z głodu — wyjęczał ktoś za nim i jak na zawołanie Harry'emu zaburczało w brzuchu; jednocześnie poczuł ogromną ulgę. Nie zamierzają ich zabijać, w przeciwnym przypadku w jakim celu mieliby dawać im jedzenie? To byłoby bez sensu. Zresztą, sądząc po znudzonych twarzach pielęgniarzy i bezbarwnych spojrzeniach pacjentów, przeliczanie było swego rodzaju rutyną.

Weszli do przestronnej sali z długimi stołami i mnóstwem metalowych krzeseł; na samym końcu było coś w rodzaju w bufetu, a za ladą stali ludzie wyznaczeni do wydawania jedzenia. Harry stanął za uformowaną kolejką, kątem oka zauważając pielęgniarzy, którzy obcinali ich wzrokiem z góry na dół, przez co czuł się jak robak pod lupą. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak nagi i bezbronny; bez różdżki był jak bez ręki i nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak tylko podążać owczym pędem za innymi.

Pacjent za Harrym znowu zaczął syczeć i mamrotać; nawet na niego nie spojrzał, kiedy ten odwrócił się ze swoją porcją jedzenia w dłoniach. Nie zamierzał nawiązywać z kimkolwiek kontaktu wzrokowego, chciał jedynie jak najszybciej zjeść posiłek, by następnie usunąć się spoza pola widzenia (chociaż wiedział, że to jest bezcelowe – tutaj nie było gdzie się ukryć). Wypatrzył sobie puste krzesło na samym końcu długiego stołu i bez zastanowienia ruszył w jego kierunku.

Zanim zdążył nabrać na łyżkę szarą breję znajdującą się w misce, usłyszał odgłos gwałtownie odsuwanego krzesła. Zrezygnowany podniósł głowę, starając się nadać swojej twarzy najbardziej odpychający wyraz, na jaki tylko mógł się zdobyć.

— Cholera, znowu owsianka — rzucił przesadnie przyjaźnie mężczyzna i usiadł naprzeciw Harry'ego. Miał szeroki, irytujący uśmiech i zbyt gwałtowne ruchy; zanim podniósł łyżkę do ust, zdążył rozchlapać wodnistą breję na tacce. — A więc to prawda — odezwał się poważniej, jawnie gapiąc się na chłopaka.

— Co?

— Harry Potter. Tutaj — mężczyzna uniósł niedowierzająco brwi i zatoczył w powietrzu łyżką niewielkie koło. — Jestem Martin.

Harry ostrożnie skinął głową, spuszczając wzrok i starając zająć się swoim jedzeniem.

— Mało rozmowy jesteś. Więc, oznakowali cię już?

— Co? — powtórzył chłopak. Zanim jednak Martin zdążył odpowiedzieć, tuż obok Harry'ego z trzaskiem wylądowała kolejna taca z jedzeniem. Obaj podskoczyli na swoich miejscach.

— Pyta się, czy dostałeś już swój numer — wtrącił Andy Sturgis, opadając na sąsiednie krzesło. Martin wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, który jakby przepołowił jego twarz.

— Oznakowali. Jak świniaka na rzeź — zarechotał i podciągnął rękaw, ukazując niewielki tatuaż znajdujący się poniżej wewnętrznej strony prawego nadgarstka.

_0246 CM 2_

Harry cudem uniknął zakrztuszenia się owsianką. Prędko podwinął swój własny rękaw, ale jego skóra pozostała w tym miejscu nietknięta.

— Nic nie ma!

— Jeszcze nie. Te cyfry na początku to numer pacjenta w rejestrze — wyjaśnił Martin. — Potem pierwsze litery nazwiska i imienia. Ostatnia cyfra to oznaczenie twojego przypadku. Albo, jak kto woli, stopień ześwirowania. Widzisz, wszyscy znajdujący się tutaj—

— Wypad — warknął Andy.

Zapadła cisza. Harry ze zdumieniem odwrócił głowę w stronę Andy'ego; wyraz jego twarzy był zacięty, oczy błyszczały dziko i niebezpiecznie. Martin z głośnym brzdękiem rzucił łyżkę na tackę i odchylił się na krześle. Po serdecznym, zbyt entuzjastycznym uśmiechu nie pozostało ani śladu; zamiast tego wąskie wargi mężczyzny nieprzyjemnie się wykrzywiły. Harry poczuł ukłucie niepokoju, widząc tak nagłą zmianę nastroju.

— Nie było cię wczoraj wieczorem — powiedział Martin. Andy widocznie stężał. — Delektowałeś się ciszą? Ile? Pewnie kwadrans, bo wyglądasz jak gówno. Czemu nie poprosiłeś strażników o kilka dodatkowych minut?

Harry, nic nie rozumiejąc, przyjrzał się uważniej Andy'emu; ten faktycznie nie wyglądał najlepiej, jego twarz była chorobliwie blada, oczy zaczerwienione i opuchnięte, a suche wargi pokrywały małe strupy krwi. Chociaż mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie opanowanego, zdradzała go zaciśnięta szczęka.

— Wyraziłem się jasno. Spierdalaj.

Martin przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę z wyzywająco podniesioną brwią, po czym niedbale wzruszył ramionami i bez dalszego szemrania zrobił to co mu kazano. Oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się wielkości spodków.

— Hej, co—

— Nie tutaj — odburknął Andy i zajął się swoim jedzeniem. Harry rozejrzał się dookoła; zarówno pielęgniarze (_strażnicy_, poprawił się w myślach) jak i najbliżej siedzący pacjenci bacznie obserwowali całą scenę. Chłopak prędko odwrócił wzrok, czując się ciężko pod obstrzałem spojrzeń.

Do końca posiłku nikt więcej się do niego nie dosiadł. Andy nie odezwał się ani słowem.

Owsianka wyglądała jak rozmokła tektura – i mógłby przysiąc, że tak też smakowała – ale wypełniła dziurę w żołądku Harry'ego. Kiedy przełykał ostatnią porcję, Andy wstał i wskazał głową w stronę wyjścia ze stołówki.

— Chodź — powiedział, a Harry bez cienia sprzeciwu podążył za nim. Miał kompletny mętlik w głowie, ale wiedział, że najlepiej zrobi jeśli posłucha się mężczyzny. Co prawda nie znał go, a ten nie wydawał się zbyt przyjazny, ale chłopak w jakiś pokręcony sposób mu ufał. _Dwa razy uratował mi życie_, przypomniał sobie. Nie mógł być złym człowiekiem, nawet jeśli był gburem i w taki sposób potraktował Martina.  
>Nawet przez chwilę nie przestał się nad tym zastanawiać. <em>Dlaczego? <em>I o co chodziło z tym „delektowaniem się ciszą"? Dlaczego Sturgis tak się wściekł?

Harry jednak nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że niektórzy pacjenci wytykali go palcami i szeptali między sobą, przez co Harry poczuł się jak za starych dobrych czasów w Hogwarcie. Jednak tym razem to nie uczniowie, ale pacjenci czarodziejskiego szpitala psychiatrycznego plotkowali między sobą; czarne, hogwarckie szaty zostały zastąpione przez szare piżamy; zamiast krawatów w paski i naszywek z herbem domu mieli tatuaże na nadgarstkach. _Oznakowani. Należycie do tego miejsca. _To było przerażające.

Znaleźli się w sali wypełnionej przypadkowo poustawianymi fotelami i mnóstwem szafek, na których leżały sfatygowane książki – prawdopodobnie mugolskie, ponieważ obrazy na okładkach nie poruszały się. Zresztą cały budynek (a przynajmniej to, co Harry zdążył zobaczyć) wyglądał mało magicznie i nie przypominał żadnych znanych mu czarodziejskich instytucji. Wszystko było wielkie, irytująco jasne i czyste. Harry nie wyczuł żadnych wibracji magii, ponieważ w pomieszczeniu nic nie było zaczarowane, nawet głupie książki. Budynek był… sterylny. Pod każdym względem. Merlinie, czy to samo dotyczyło znajdujących się tutaj ludzi? Byli tak samo _sterylni_? Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet jego własna magia była dziwnie rozproszona i przytłumiona. Niewyraźna.

Jednak zanim zdążył spanikować, Andy prędko odwrócił się do niego przodem i oparł plecami o ścianę.

— Idiota — warknął Sturgis, rozglądając się pospiesznie ponad jego ramieniem. Harry się najeżył.

— Co—

— I cały plan poszedł w diabli. Jakim cudem dałeś się złapać?

Chłopakowi opadła szczęka. Był wściekły.

— Wyobraź sobie, że nie planowałem tego!

Sturgis uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, w dalszym ciągu nie zaszczycając Harry'ego ani jednym spojrzeniem. Znajdowali się w najbardziej opustoszałym kącie pomieszczenia. Najwidoczniej Andy'emu zależało na tym, by nie przyłapano ich na rozmowie – albo żeby nikt nie miał szansy ich podsłuchać.

— Dostałeś moją wiadomość? Kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy wydostałeś się ze św. Mungo?

Harry kiwnął głową, a Sturgis odetchnął z ulgą.

— Przynajmniej to. Dobrze.

Zamilkli, kiedy przykuśtykał się do nich przygarbiony starzec i klapnął z westchnieniem na kozetkę obok. Harry zesztywniał, widząc utkwione w sobie nieobecne, jasnoniebieskie spojrzenie.

— Niegroźny — uspokoił chłopaka Sturgis. — Słuchaj, Potter. Masz pojęcie, gdzie się znajdujesz?

Harry wziął głęboki, pełen podenerwowania wdech.

— Nie. Nawet nie wiem jakim cudem się tutaj znalazłem. Znaczy, wiem, ale… Kurwa. Wszystko jest tak poplątane. Nic nie pamiętam, a jakiś facet wymachiwał mi przed oczami dokumentem, który niby _podpisałem_ i _zgodziłem _się na pobyt tutaj, ale nie jestem…— Wariatem? Typowe — zaśmiał się Andy. — Myślisz, że wszyscy są tutaj z własnej woli? Najpierw tracisz przytomność, potem budzisz się zakuty w pasy. Mówią ci, że wpadłeś w szał i to dla twojego dobra. Zmuszają cię pod_ Imperiusem _do podpisania dokumentu – tu nie jestem pewien, zgaduję – a potem czyszczą ci pamięć. — Harry bladł coraz bardziej z każdym słowem. — Brzmi znajomo? Wierz mi, nie jesteś jedyny. Mnie spotkało to samo.

— Kiedy?

Sturgis w końcu raczył się na niego spojrzeć.

— Niecałą godzinę po tym jak wysłałem wiadomość. Znaleźli mnie. Nie ważne ile bym się ukrywał, prędzej czy później by mnie złapali. Najwidoczniej to samo tyczyło się ciebie.

— Dlaczego…

— … jeszcze żyję po tym co zrobiłem? — dokończył Andy, a Harry kiwnął twierdząco głową. — Cóż. Najwidoczniej uznali, że jeszcze im się do czegoś przydam. Niewygodnych ludzi zabija się albo unieszkodliwia. My zostaliśmy unieszkodliwieni. Masz pojęcie, dlaczego? Wiesz, kto to za tym stoi?

Harry pokręcił głową. Nic nie rozumiał. Był w kropce, a musiał wziąć się w garść i działać jak najszybciej, musiał zebrać jak najwięcej informacji i wydostać się stąd, ponieważ… szukają go, prawda? Severus, Ron i Hermiona, z którą powinno być wszystko w porządku, w końcu znaleźli ją zanim było za późno. Severus zabrał ją i ukryli się gdzieś, a teraz pewnie wyruszyli na poszukiwania…

— Prysznice raz na dwa dni — powiedział nagle i bez sensu Andy, prostując się.

— Sturgis, co ty wyprawiasz? — rozbrzmiał obcy głos za plecami Harry'ego; odwrócił się prędko i w tym samym momencie poczuł jak jego żołądek gwałtownie opada na dół. Strażnik stał dwa kroki od niego, wielki i niepokojący; już pierwszy rzut oka wystarczył, by stwierdzić, że lubuje się w rozwiązywaniu problemów siłą. Mężczyzna był sporo wyższy od nich obu, dobrze zbudowany, toporny i kanciasty, jakby cały został wyciosany z granitu.

— Oprowadzam nowego, Frankie. To chyba nie jest zabronione.

Grymas na twarzy mężczyzny był daleki od uśmiechu.

— Oczywiście, że nie, Sturgis. Ale będąc na twoim miejscu byłbym bardziej rozważny. Wczoraj dopiero co wyszedłeś z cichego pokoju, prawda? Poza tym, Buckley chce się z tobą widzieć.

Andy zbladł.

— Dlaczego? Sesję miałem dwa dni temu.

— Masz dziesięć minut — odparł Frankie i ściął wzrokiem Harry'ego od góry do dołu. — Witamy na pokładzie, Potter.

Harry nawet nie zdobył się na skinięcie głową; obserwował tylko, jak strażnik oddala się powolnym krokiem, leniwie spoglądając na nowo przybyłych pacjentów; sala była teraz niemal całkowicie zapełniona.

Andy wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze z płuc, cicho przeklinając pod nosem. Jego ramiona znacznie opadły.

— Chory sukinsyn — mruknął, wskazując brodą na strażnika. — Trzymaj się od niego z daleka.

Harry'emu nie trzeba było tego powtarzać po raz drugi. Przez chwilę rozglądali się na boki, nie wypowiadając ani słowa.

— Cichy pokój? — podsunął chłopak, nie mogąc znieść milczenia.

— Izolatka. Jeśli będziesz posłusznym wariatem, być może nigdy tam nie trafisz. Wierz mi, nie chciałbyś. Kilka dobrych rad: nie sprzeciwiaj się. Nie próbuj nawet uciekać, bo trafisz do trzynastki, co prawdopodobnie równa się śmierci. Nie próbuj uciekać — powtórzył Andy dobitniej, kiedy Harry otworzył usta.

— Nie jestem wariatem!

— Jeszcze nie. Kto powiedział, że nim nie będziesz? — zaśmiał się. — Jesteś na obserwacji, prawda? Zachowuj się dobrze, a może będą dla ciebie łaskawi. Koniec końców to jest szpital, a przynajmniej takie pozory to miejsce musi sprawiać. Uczęszczaj na wszystkie posiłki, rozmawiaj podczas… _terapii_, współpracuj z magomedykami. Przyjmuj wszystkie eliksiry, bo inaczej zaczną faszerować twoje jedzenie, co jest jeszcze gorsze, bo wtedy nie będziesz miał nad niczym kontroli. Patrz ludziom na ręce – jeśli zobaczysz tatuaż i na jego końcu dwójkę – nie wdawaj się z tymi pacjentami w rozmowę i schodź im z pola widzenia. Rozumiesz? Unikaj dwójek, a już w szczególności Martina.

— Dlaczego? — Harry zmarszczył brwi, będąc nagle zbitym z tropu. — Wydawał się norm… miły.

— Mili goście nie kolekcjonują trupów — warknął Andy, a chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy. — To więzienie i jednocześnie szpital psychiatryczny, poza nami – dysydentami – są też _prawdziwi _psychopaci!

— Dobra, dobra! Zrozumiałem! Unikać dwójek i Martina. Łapię. Coś jeszcze?

— Postaraj się nie zwariować? — rzucił z przewrotnym uśmiechem Sturgis, po czym wyminął Harry'ego i ruszył ku wyjściu. — To chyba najważniejsza rada.

Starzec siedzący na kozetce obok zaczął klaskać. Andy zniknął, pozostawiając Harry'ego samemu sobie.

* * *

><p>— Dysydentami.<p>

— No nie mów, że jesteś zaskoczona. Właśnie tym były siódemki. Ludzie, którzy śmieli się _komuś _sprzeciwić i są potencjalnie niebezpieczni. I jednocześnie są zbyt potrzebni, by trzymać ich gdziekolwiek indziej.

— Ty, Sturgis…

— Tak. I jeszcze parę innych osób. Można powiedzieć, że mieliśmy pecha. I jednocześnie ogromne szczęście, jakkolwiek dziwnie to nie zabrzmi. Tak… równie dobrze mogliby mnie wsadzić do jedynki lub dwójki i wtedy w ogóle miałbym przesrane. Wyobrażasz sobie być na jednym poziomie z najbardziej niebezpiecznymi ludźmi jaki świat widział? A mogłem, wiesz?

— Jak?

— Czy uwierzyłaś chociaż przez chwilę w to, że byłem… potulnym wariatem?

_Śmiech_

— Nie.

— No właśnie. Już w pierwszym tygodniu trafiłem do cichego pokoju. Miałem ogromne szczęście, że ostatecznie jestem siódemką. Pierwsze tygodnie tutaj są najważniejsze i decydujące. Jeśli dobrze się zachowujesz, możesz jeszcze mieć względnie dobre życie. Jeśli jednak po odbytej obserwacji stwierdzą, że jesteś niebezpieczny albo - co gorsza - niepotrzebny… Mogą wpakować do trzynastki.

— Trzynastki? Ach, już pamiętam… Tam są ludzie, którzy mieli za sobą próbę samobójczą?

— Ach, tak. Odpady. Ludzie, którzy z faktyczną próbą samobójczą prawdopodobnie mieli niewiele wspólnego. Zresztą, skąd ja to mogę wiedzieć? Ten poziom jest owiany tajemnicą, nikt nie wie, co się później dzieje z tymi pacjentami. Po prostu… pewnego dnia pacjent nie pojawia się na śniadaniu. Przychodzi strażnik i mówi, że osoba o takim numerze miała załamanie, próbę samobójczą i jest… _odizolowana_. Dla własnego dobra.

— Powiedziałeś: odpady. Ci ludzie są… zabijani?

— Nie wiem, choć myślę, że to całkiem możliwe.

— Czy ktoś ci znany trafił do trzynastki?

_Westchnienie_

— Tak.

— I nie wrócił?

— Nie.

— Kto to był?

— Później.

— Dobrze. Więc… czym jest cichy pokój?

— Izolatką. I to najgorszą z możliwych. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz… Pokój jest całkowicie wygłuszony, nieważne ile byś waliła pięściami w drzwi, w podłogę… nie możesz wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Zanim cię wpakują do pokoju, rzucają na ciebie zaklęcie _Silencio_. Możesz krzyczeć do całkowitego zdarcia gardła, ale nie usłyszysz tego. Nic, poza coraz szybszym biciem swojego serca i doprowadzającym do obłędu szumem krwi w uszach. Wiedziałaś, że można od tego zwariować?

— Nie.

— Początkowo nawet nie chciałem w to uwierzyć. Dopóki mnie tam nie wpakowali, oczywiście. Nikt nie wytrzymał dłużej niż godzinę; mnie za pierwszym razem wrzucili na dwadzieścia minut, ale już wtedy zdawało się, że minęła wieczność. W tym miejscu nawet czas inaczej płynie. Torturowanie ciszą. Kto by pomyślał? Nie słyszysz nic poza odgłosami wydawanymi przez własne ciało, których normalnie nie jesteś w stanie wychwycić, bo są zagłuszane przez inne dźwięki dochodzące z otoczenia. Dokładna praca serca, układu pokarmowego i oddechowego… Panikujesz, kiedy jesteś w tak nagły i nienaturalny sposób odcięty od jednego ze swoich zmysłów i zamiast słyszeć zaczynasz czuć. Mimowolnie skupiasz się na coraz szybszym biciu serca, coraz szybszym i jeszcze szybszym… sam siebie nakręcasz w tym ataku paniki. Jeszcze gorzej jak zgaszą światło i nic nie widzisz. Niektórzy mają halucynacje, inni słyszą głosy.

— Ale przed chwilą powiedziałeś—

— Nie, nie. _Głosy_, chodzi mi o głosy w twojej głowie. Andy tak miał; raz wpakowali go na tak długo, że pomiędzy tymi szaleńczymi uderzeniami serca zaczął je słyszeć. Mówiły, szeptały do niego. Strażnicy wyciągnęli go stamtąd w dosłownie ostatnim momencie; był tak przerażony i miał tak wysokie tętno, że niemal wysiadło mu serce. Jeszcze chwila i umarłby ze strachu. Dosłownie.

— Merlinie… a ty już po kilku dniach dałeś się tam wpakować… Jak to się stało?

— O tym za chwilę.

* * *

><p>— Jak zauważyliście, moi drodzy, mamy nowego pacjenta.<p>

Harry poruszył się nerwowo na krześle, kiedy skierowało się na niego kilka par oczu. Nic nie powiedział, czując się potwornie nieswojo. Mężczyzna obok niego zaczął mamrotać pod nosem jakieś niezrozumiałe rzeczy; chłopak zdał sobie sprawę, że to był ten sam pacjent, który stał za nim w kolejce przed śniadaniem i syczał. Martin siedział zrelaksowany i rozwalony na krześle naprzeciw Harry'ego i nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, od kiedy zostali zmuszeni uczestniczyć w tej farsie.

_Terapia grupowa_. Dobry Merlinie, to nawet źle brzmi.

— Może się przedstawisz, Harry?

Mamrota wydał z siebie krótki, jakby ostrzegawczy krzyk, przez co chłopak prawie podskoczył na swoim krześle.

— Harry Potter — odparł zwięźle.

— Bardzo dobrze — pochwalił magomedyk, zerkając w swoje papiery. Martin zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. — Dwieście czterdzieści sześć, Conroy. Twoja grupa ma zajęcia po obiedzie. Nie powinieneś uczestniczyć w tej terapii.

— Och, nudziłem się — powiedział Martin. — Poza tym, jak mógłbym przegapić coś takiego?

Harry spuścił głowę i zapatrzył się na swoje splecione dłonie. Od kiedy Andy zniknął, Martin nie dawał mu spokoju, ciągle za nim łaził i nagabywał. Pomimo wszelkich ostrzeżeń i zapewnień, Harry nie miał możliwości się od niego uwolnić przez cały ranek – tutaj naprawdę nie było gdzie się ukryć. Próbował nawet dostać się do swojego pokoju, ale drzwi pozostawały zamknięte, a kiedy poszedł do łazienki za potrzebą, nadal słyszał za sobą kroki. _Spadaj! _— krzyknął wtedy Harry, tracąc zupełnie cierpliwość. Odpowiedział mu już znany cichy śmiech, ale nic poza tym. Nic się nie zmieniło. To było tak męczące i niepokojące, że Harry sam już nie wiedział, czy ma się bardziej bać, czy wkurzać.

— Niech będzie — powiedział magomedyk; na jego wychudzonej, zapadłej twarzy pojawił się niewielki i sztuczny uśmiech. — Zatem kontynuujmy.

Harry w duchu odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zaczęto zadawać pytania pacjentowi kilka krzeseł dalej, który nieustannie grzebał ręką w krótkich, przerzedzonych włosach. Gdy nadchodziła jego kolej, odpowiadał na pytania tak lakonicznie i bezosobowo, jak tylko potrafił. _Harry, jak się czujesz? — Nieswojo. Dlaczego? — Dużo ludzi. Niepokoi cię to? — Tylko trochę. _

Całość trwała jeszcze z godzinę, zanim nie rozbrzmiał gong oznajmujący nadejście pory obiadowej. Wszyscy poderwali się z krzeseł i ruszyli w stronę stołówki. Harry przyspieszył kroku i starał się wmieszać w szary tłum, by jak najszybciej stanąć w kolejce i odebrać swoją porcję. Kiedy znowu usłyszał za sobą znajome mamrotanie i syczenie, nie potrafił powstrzymać zirytowanego westchnienia.

Tym razem poczekał, aż większość miejsc zostanie zajęta. W końcu odnalazł jedno puste krzesło i usiadł na nim, wciskając się między dwóch innych pacjentów. _Bezpieczny. _Harry wypuścił z płuc wstrzymywane powietrze, jednocześnie ukradkiem zerkając na błądzącego po stołówce Martina.

— Siedzisz na miejscu Roberta — odezwał się nagle mężczyzna po jego lewej.

— Robert już nie wróci — odparował mężczyzna siedzący po prawej. — Może tu siedzieć. Jesteś Jedynką? Dwójką? — Harry wzruszył ramionami, przezornie wkładając do ust łyżkę z jedzeniem, byle tylko nie odpowiadać na pytanie. — Widzisz, może tu siedzieć.

I wtedy zauważył Andy'ego; wkroczył do stołówki w widocznie bojowym nastroju. Nawet nie spojrzał na Harry'ego, kiedy przechodził obok.

Po obiedzie nadszedł czas wolny, który przysługiwał pacjentom nie mającym żadnych terapii grupowych czy indywidualnych. Harry skierował się do sali głównej, nie mając pojęcia co ma ze sobą zrobić. Martin całe szczęście był jedną z tych osób, które w tym czasie obowiązywała terapia, więc nie podążał za nim jak cień. Andy natomiast zdawał się go unikać za wszelką cenę.

Harry opadł bez życia na kanapę tuż obok Starca, który wcześniej przysłuchiwał jego rozmowie ze Sturgisem. _Niegroźny_, przypomniał sobie; jednak na wszelki wypadek zerknął na odsłonięty nadgarstek starszego mężczyzny. _0211 GB 7_.

— Siódemka — mruknął w jego kierunku Harry. — Dlaczego tu jesteś?

Starzec powoli uniósł lewą dłoń i dotknął palcem wskazującym swojego czoła, po wyciągnął rękę w kierunku chłopaka i powtórzył gest. Obaj nawet nie wydali z siebie ani słowa; Harry'ego zmroziło, natomiast Starzec powrócił do przerwanej czynności – bezowocnego gapienia się w dal.

Chłopak dopiero po jakiejś minucie rozluźnił spięte mięśnie. _To było dziwne_. Po chwili parsknął w duchu: _jesteś w wariatkowie, Potter. To nawet nie jest dziwne, to wszystko jest koszmarne. _Bez przerwy powtarzał sobie: w co on się wpakował?

_Postaraj się nie zwariować. _

Szczerze wątpił, czy podoła temu zadaniu. Minęło tak mało czasu od kiedy się tutaj znalazł, ale atmosfera tego miejsca i ludzie byli tak przytłaczający i przerażający… Ze wszystkich sił starał się zachować pozory, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Nie był głupcem. _Jesteś na obserwacji, zachowuj się dobrze, może będą dla ciebie łaskawi. _Tylko kto ma być dla niego łaskawy? Kto za tym wszystkim stoi? Czy jest stąd jakiekolwiek wyjście?

Ostatnie dni zlewały się w jedną plamę – schronienie w Czechach, Severus… Zaczynał się nawet zastanawiać, czy te chwile nie były urojeniami jego wymęczonego umysłu. Potem z kolei zalewały go wspomnienia, które już nigdy nie opuszczą jego głowy i do tej pory powodowały skręt wnętrzności. Wiltshire, pościg w lesie, śmierć Voldemorta, Laboratorium – z jakiegoś powodu Harry widział związek pomiędzy tymi wydarzeniami a swoim obecnym położeniem. _Jesteśmy unieszkodliwieni_– tak powiedział Sturgis, ale niestety nie było mu dane dokończyć, kto za tym wszystkim stoi. Harry obiecał sobie złapać mężczyznę za wszelką cenę, byle tylko dostać swoje odpowiedzi.

To z kolei rodziło kolejne pytania: do czego jest im potrzebny Andy? Skoro został unieszkodliwiony, jest _temu komuś _potrzebny tak samo jak Harry. Pamiętał, że młody magomedyk współpracował niegdyś z Grahamem, tym samym człowiekiem, który zabił Tonks i przyczynił się do tajemniczej śmierci Voldemorta.

Harry poderwał głowę, próbując poskładać wszystkie elementy układanki w sensowną całość. Andy przesłał wiadomość Zakonowi i powiadomił ich, że ministerstwo i czarodziejska służba zdrowia współpracuje ze śmierciożercami. Dał im do zrozumienia, że badania zapuściły korzenie o wiele głębiej, niż członkowie Zakonu kiedykolwiek mogliby się spodziewać. Andy musiał wiedzieć o laboratoriach i o tym, co w nich się wyprawia. Wiedział, jak głęboko to sięga i kogo dotyczy.

Sturgis o wszystkim im powiedział, ale mimo to nie zabili go – tylko unieszkodliwili. Zdrajca. _Dysydent_, więzień polityczny. Złapali go niecałą godzinę po tym, jak wysłał wiadomość i uratował Harry'ego… przed tym. _Prędzej czy później też by cię złapali. _Harry zadrżał, zdając sobie sprawę, że gdyby Severus nie wydostał go ze św. Mungo, trafiłby do tego szpitala o wiele, wiele wcześniej. Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego aż tak bardzo chcieli go unieszkodliwić? Nie łatwiej byłoby go po prostu zabić?

Harry poczuł jak w jego skroniach pulsuje tępy ból. Za dużo, za dużo tego wszystkiego.

Jedno było pewne – Andy Sturgis był odpowiedzią.

* * *

><p>Kolejne dni przebiegły według tego samego schematu – koszmarne pobudki, paskudne posiłki, bezsensowne terapie grupowe, wszechobecna nuda, zabawa w kotka i myszkę z niektórymi pacjentami, przesiadywanie w ciszy ze Starcem w najbardziej opustoszałym kącie sali głównej i przyjmowanie eliksirów. To ostatnie było najprawdopodobniej najgorsze ze wszystkich; Harry czuł, jak z każdą kolejną wypitą miksturą nadchodzi otępienie i brak motywacji do jakiegokolwiek działania. Kilka godzin po spożyciu czuł drżenie mięśni, rąk, przyspieszone tętno i oddech; niemal nieustannie czuł się źle fizycznie. Dostawał – o zgrozo – eliksiry uspokajające, które przez bardzo długi czas próbował odstawić. Poprzedni… odwyk (o ile mógł to tak nazwać) był tak bolesny i szargający nerwy, że bał się myśleć o następnym.<p>

_Stępiono ci pazury, Potter_. Mógł walczyć, mógł się sprzeciwiać – ale nie był głupcem. Coś w środku kazało mu się podporządkować tym ludziom, co było tak bardzo, bardzo dziwne. Harry nigdy wcześniej taki nie był, w tym miejscu nie był sobą. Wiedział, że poza eliksirami uspokajającymi dostaje coś jeszcze – ale nie był do końca pewien, co to jest. Po tej tajemniczej miksturze czuł mrowienie w karku, w kończynach i jego magia nie odpowiadała na żadne wezwanie; nie był w stanie skumulować większej ilości mocy, by móc rzucić bardziej skomplikowane zaklęcie od Lumos. Zresztą, to i tak już nie miało znaczenia, skoro nie miał przy sobie różdżki.

Myśląc o tym, Harry leniwie roześmiał się w głos, przez co siedzący na kanapie obok pacjent spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. To było nawet zabawne.

— Potter! — zawołał ktoś.

W pierwszej chwili nie zareagował.

— Harry Potter!

Chłopak uniósł głowę i zmrużył oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, że stoi przed nim … wielkolud. Frankie. To był ten wielki strażnik, przerażający gbur, którego przestraszył się Andy. Harry skulił się w sobie, wiedząc, że musi unikać tego człowieka za wszelką cenę.

Mimo to nawet nie zaprotestował, kiedy został pociągnięty mocno za ramię i postawiony do pionu.

— Zmiana gniazdka, Potter. Od dzisiaj będziesz miał współlokatora.

_Co? _, chciał zapytać, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Bez słowa sprzeciwu dał się poprowadzić labiryntem korytarzy. Frankie trzymał go boleśnie za ramię i ciągnął, ciągnął, ciągnął…

Droga zdawała się nie mieć końca, ale w pewnym momencie przystanęli i strażnik pchnął drzwi prowadzące do nowego pokoju Harry'ego.

— Merlinie — wyjęczał znajomy głos. Chłopak ponownie przymrużył oczy i poczuł ukłucie złości w piersi. Stał oko w oko z Andym Sturgisem, tym dupkiem, który ostatnio unikał go jak ognia, pomimo, iż wcześniej…

Nagły trzask zamykanych drzwi sprawił, że się gwałtownie się wzdrygnął. Andy stał naprzeciwko i przyglądał mu się, nie wypowiadając ani słowa.

— Cześć — wychrypiał Harry.

— Cześć? _Cześć? _Czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie, jak bardzo mamy przesrane? Dostaliśmy „apartament"!

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową, jednocześnie rozglądając się wokół.

— Miło. Mamy łazienkę.

— Tak, mamy. Wiesz, co to oznacza? Że spędzimy w tym pokoju bardzo dużo czasu, bez możliwości wyjścia na zewnątrz!

Chłopak uśmiechnął się, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego ten facet tak dziwnie się zachowuje. Zupełnie jakby… wyrządzili mu krzywdę, albo coś w tym stylu. Harry ziewnął po raz setny tego dnia i skierował ku wolnemu łóżku. Był tak bardzo zmęczony, chociaż nie robił dzisiaj nic oprócz siedzenia…

— Potter? Hej, Potter! Spójrz na mnie! — zawołał Andy, dopadając do niego i potrząsając za ramię. Kiedy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, kilka razy pstryknął palcami tuż przed jego twarzą. Harry machnął ręką, jakby chciał się pozbyć wyjątkowo natrętnej muchy, a Andy sekundę później trzasnął go z otwartej dłoni w policzek.

— Ej!

— Jasna cholera, czym oni cię naćpali? Jakie eliksiry ci podają?

Harry go zignorował, zwijając się w pozycję embrionalną i zakrywając dłońmi uszy. Pragnął ciszy i spokoju. Dlaczego w ogóle został uderzony? Nie, to już nie było ważne – dryfował, dryfował wśród swoich myśli, co było tak bardzo przyjemne… Widział mieniący się śnieg, niemal czuł go na swojej twarzy i dłoniach, zimny i mokry. Tak bardzo tęsknił za Ronem, Hermioną… i Severusem. Tak, za Severusem najbardziej. Pamiętał książki, zapach kurzu, smak papierosów i pocałunku, drewnianą podłogę. Pamiętał, ale wszystko było tak rozmazane, jednocześnie rozdygotane, jakby to były realne wspomnienia pomieszane ze snem, zbyt piękne, by mogły być prawdziwe. Och, dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo był wtedy szczęśliwy.

Harry zajęczał z frustracji, nie mogąc zasnąć. Andy ciągle się kręcił po pomieszczeniu, przesuwał różne rzeczy i nie dawał mu odpocząć. Ciągle coś mówił do niego, coś o jedzeniu, eliksirach, o tym, że sobie poradzą.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu mogło minąć. Podniósł się z posłania dopiero wtedy, gdy jakaś kobieta przyniosła tacę z eliksirami. Zażył je ochoczo, bo wiedział, że po tym czeka go spokojny, niczym niezmącony sen. Był bardzo, bardzo zmęczony.

Zaraz po tym, jak pielęgniarka zamknęła za sobą drzwi, Andy doskoczył do niego i siłą wyciągnął z łóżka. Harry wydał z siebie mruknięcie, słabą manifestację bólu. Został pociągnięty w stronę toalety.

— Rzygaj! — warknął Andy, wciskając jego głowę w muszlę klozetową. Harry nie chciał, próbował odepchnąć od siebie mężczyznę, ale miał problem ze skoordynowaniem ruchów. Chłopak poczuł brutalne pociągnięcie za włosy i uderzenie w brzuch; jęknął i obce palce wpakowały mu się do otwartych ust i podrażniły gardło. Zakrztusił się, ale nie zwymiotował. Palce w odpowiedzi zaszarżowały gwałtowniej i głębiej, i Harry już nie mógł się powstrzymywać. W ostatniej chwili nachylił się nad muszlą. Dusił się, łzy napłynęły do oczu, nie był w stanie oddychać. Zacisnął boleśnie palce na brzegach muszli, zakaszlał i zwymiotował po raz drugi.

Usłyszał szum spuszczanej wody w toalecie i poczuł coś mokrego na wargach; to była ręka, wilgotna od wody, oczyściła go.

— Teraz śpij — powiedział Andy, tym razem o wiele łagodniej. W gruncie rzeczy, chłopak nigdy nie słyszał, by ten brzmiał kiedykolwiek przyjaźniej. — Za kilka godzin przejdzie, tak myślę.

Harry nawet nie śmiał się sprzeciwić. Przyjął pomocne ramię, dzięki któremu wstał i jakimś cudem dokuśtykał się do łóżka.

Kilka godzin później Harry'ego obudził morderczy ból głowy. Zajęczał niewyraźnie, dociskając dłoń do oczu, ledwie zdając sobie sprawę, że ktoś w łóżku obok kręcił się i wzdychał, wybudzając się ze snu.

— Nie śpisz? — wymamrotał Sturgis, przekręcając się w stronę Harry'ego.

— Nie — wychrypiał.

— Jak się czujesz?

— Jak gówno.

— Dobrze. Zadziałało — zarechotał Andy, przewalając się na plecy. — Nie byłem pewien, czy zadziała.

Harry obrócił się na bok; w tej pozycji nie dokuczały mu mdłości. Rozejrzał się po niewielkim, ciemnym pokoju. Musiał być środek nocy.

— Pić mi się chce.

— Obok kibla jest umywalka. — Po tych słowach chłopak wygramolił się z łóżka. Nawet najgorszy kac nie mógł się równać z tym potwornym uczuciem. Wymacał w ciemności kran i odkręcił go; pił cudownie zimną wodę tak łapczywie, jakby spędził kilka dni na pustyni. Kiedy zaspokoił pragnienie, z powrotem wszedł do łóżka. Obrócił głowię, dostrzegając niewyraźny zarys sylwetki Andy'ego.

— Śpisz? — szepnął Harry po kilku minutach ciszy.

— Nie — odpowiedział całkiem przytomnie mężczyzna.

— Dziękuję.

— Za to, że dałem ci w pysk i zmusiłem do rzygania?

Pomimo, iż wszystko było wypowiedziane w żartobliwym tonie, Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać zirytowanego westchnienia.

— Tak, właśnie za to. Dobry Merlinie, jestem w stanie myśleć, chociaż czuję się strasznie. Co to było?

— Nie jestem pewien. Masz przyspieszone tętno? — Harry przytknął dwa palce do miejsca, gdzie znajdowała się tętnica szyjna i po chwili mruknął twierdząco. — Cholera. I tak nie jestem pewien. W każdym razie, nieźle cię naszprycowali tymi eliksirami, prawie przez uszy ci wypływały.

— Merlinie — powtórzył, wzdychając ciężko. — Ostatnie dni pamiętam jak przez mgłę.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, przerywana spokojnymi oddechami. Andy znowu zaczął wiercić się w łóżku.

— Dlaczego mnie unikałeś? — zapytał poważnie Harry.

— Nie unikałem.

— Nie, wcale.

Do chłopaka dobiegło ciche przekleństwo.

— Nie chciałem, żeby doszło do takiej sytuacji. — Andy podniósł rękę i zatoczył nią duże koło w powietrzu. — Jak widać, nie udało się. Mamy przejebane.

— Dlaczego?

— Będą robić z nami cokolwiek tylko zechcą. Mają swoje sposoby, wierz mi. Mają czas i mnóstwo możliwości.

— To dlaczego nie wrzucili nas do brudnej, ciasnej celi, skoro jest aż tak źle? — sarknął Harry.

— Złudne poczucie komfortu coś ci mówi, Potter?

Harry zacisnął wargi, czując ukłucie irytacji.

— Dlaczego? Dlaczego jesteśmy tutaj?

— Najwidoczniej uznali, że dobrze się dogadujemy — prychnął Andy. — Jestem zmęczony. Śpij.

— Kto tak uznał? — Chłopak nie dawał za wygraną i zamierzał drążyć ten temat tak długo, jak tylko mógł. — Czego od ciebie chcą? Ode mnie?

— Graham. Buckley. Mnóstwo innych osób.

— Czego chcą?

— Spokoju. Mieć pewność, że w niczym im nie przeszkodzimy.

— Chodzi o te… badania, prawda? — zapytał ostrożnie. Andy westchnął głęboko, niemal sennie i wymamrotał coś w rodzaju „_nawet nie masz pojęcia_…". Harry czekał w napięciu, oczekując dalszej części odpowiedzi. Nie dostał jej.

— Potter! Obudź się!

Chłopak wzdrygnął się i spojrzał zaspanym wzrokiem na Andy'ego, który szybko i z wyraźnym podenerwowaniem zakładał dół od szpitalnej piżamy.

— Co jest? — wymamrotał, z trudem unosząc ociężałą głowę.

— Przeliczanie! Wychodzimy na zewnątrz! — odparował mężczyzna, nurkując pod łóżko w poszukiwaniu butów.

Harry zerwał się z posłania i zaczął ubierać się tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił. Zza drzwi dochodziło zniecierpliwione pokrzykiwanie strażnika, wyraźne nakazujące im się pospieszyć  
>Z tego co zrozumiał z wcześniejszej rozmowy, wychodzenie z pokoju w ich obecnym położeniu było czymś niezwykłym. Zresztą, jemu samemu zaczęło udzielać się lekkie zdenerwowanie, widząc tak zaaferowanego Sturgisa.<p>

Strażnik gwałtownie otworzył drzwi.

— Trzysta trzy, Andrew Sturgis. Trzysta dwadzieścia siedem, Harry James Potter.

Andy potwierdził krótkim „tak", natomiast Harry zatrzymał się w połowie zakładania butów.

— Trzysta dwadzieścia siedem, Harry James Potter — powtórzył z rozdrażnieniem mężczyzna. Chłopak podniósł głowę, czując jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy.

— T-tak. Obecny — wyjąkał.

— Ruszcie się, nie mamy całego dnia.

Andy rzucił mu nie do końca zrozumiałe spojrzenie i wyszedł z pokoju za strażnikiem. Harry przyspieszył kroku, nie chcąc pozostawać w tyle. Odwinął rękaw szpitalnej piżamy i jego oczom ukazał się niewielki tatuaż, wyraźnie odcinający się od jasnej skóry.

_0327 PHJ 7_

Jakim cudem wcześniej tego nie zauważył? Kiedy został oznaczony i dlaczego w ogóle tego nie poczuł?

Harry był tak przerażony i zdezorientowany, że ledwo nadążał za Andym i strażnikiem, nogi miał jakby zrobione z waty. Świadomość, że stracił kontrolę nad swoim umysłem i ciałem była straszna, niepokojąca. Jak wielka była luka w jego pamięci? Mogli zrobić z nim wszystko, a on nawet nie miał możliwości by się temu sprzeciwić.

Dotarli do skrzydła sanitarnego, gdzie co drugi dzień brali zbiorowe prysznice. Harry rozebrał się, starając nie rozglądać się na boki i nie zwracać uwagę na to, że jest obserwowany. Był jeden plus wcześniejszego odurzenia eliksirami – zupełnie nie przejmował się tym, że stoi nagi przed innymi ludźmi, nawet jeśli oni sami nie mieli na sobie ubrań.

Andy stanął obok i chociaż Harry naprawdę próbował nie zerkać w jego stronę, nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Jego uwagę przykuły liczne siniaki na klatce piersiowej i plecach mężczyzny – od tych częściowo zagojonych w żółtawym kolorze, po całkiem świeże, o czerwono-fioletowym zabarwieniu.

— Gapisz się — cicho upomniał Andy. Co dziwne, nie brzmiał na złego czy zawstydzonego; prędzej na zmęczonego.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, nie wypowiadając ani słowa. Pomimo ciepłej wody spływającej mu po głowie i plecach, poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

_Dość tego_, powiedział sobie. _Dość_. Nie zamierzał więcej godzić się na to wszystko i być „potulnym wariatem". Nie zamierzał poddawać się bez walki.

* * *

><p>Od wyjścia spod pryszniców Andy zachowywał się wyjątkowo cicho. Nie zareagował nawet, kiedy jeden z pacjentów rzucił w jego stronę butne „<em>znowu dostałeś wpierdol, Sturgis? <em>". Harry nie skojarzył jego twarzy, ale nie wiedzieć czemu był przekonany, że jeśli zobaczyłby tatuaż na nadgarstku, odnalazłby na nim jedynkę albo dwójkę.

Sturgis podążał za Harrym jak cień w czasie śniadania i porannej terapii grupowej. Siadał blisko i był w zasięgu wzroku, prawie w ogóle się nie odzywając. Chłopak czuł się niezręcznie, szczególnie, że Andy ostatnio zachowywał się tak, jakby wcale nie istniał. Jednak dzięki temu Martin dał mu spokój i nie łaził za nim krok w krok - z jakiegoś powodu wolał nie wchodzić w drogę byłemu magomedykowi.

Harry ziewnął tak mocno, że niemal zwichnął sobie szczękę. Ciągle czuł zmęczenie i irytujące pulsowanie pod czaszką – domyślił się, że to skutki uboczne przyjmowanych eliksirów. Wczorajszą porcję co prawda zwrócił, jednak dalej odczuwał nieprzyjemne mrowienie rozchodzące się od kręgosłupa aż po kończyny. _Właśnie tak to będzie wyglądać? _, zapytał siebie. Za każdym cholernym razem będzie musiał prowokować wymioty, byle tylko nie chodzić odurzony?

Tradycyjnie już usiadł na kanapie obok milczącego Starca. Andy wcisnął się w wolne miejsce pomiędzy nimi, ale dosłownie po sekundzie zerwał się z miejsca jak oparzony i podbiegł w kierunku wyjścia sali głównej.

— Mats! — wykrzyknął zdumiony. Harry uniósł głowę, będąc kompletnie zdezorientowanym. Tuż przy wyjściu stał dosyć rosły mężczyzna, którego wiek określił na około czterdzieści lat. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tego pacjenta; sądząc po zachowaniu Andy'ego, ten musiał nie wychodzić „na zewnątrz" przez dłuższy czas.

Na zmęczonej, bladej twarzy starszego mężczyzny pojawił się uśmiech. Sturgis zatrzymał się krok przed nim z lekko uniesionymi ramionami, nieco zagubiony i _szczęśliwy_, jakby zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał. Mats widząc to parsknął i powiedział coś, czego Harry nie zdołał usłyszeć i krótko objął Andy'ego ramieniem, mocno klepiąc go po plecach.

_Co to było? _Jego brwi powędrowały do góry; jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak rozradowanego Andy'ego – zirytowanego, zmęczonego, zrezygnowanego – owszem. Ale nie _radosnego. _

— Już byłem pewien, że wylądowałeś w trzynastce. — Dosłyszał Harry, kiedy tylko mężczyźni zbliżyli się do kanapy. Mats wykrzywił wargi, chwytając najbliższe krzesło i przysuwając je bliżej siebie.

— Dostałem apartament. Jak widać, nie spieszyli się z wypuszczeniem mnie na zewnątrz — odparł, siadając. Miał ciężki, wyraźnie niemiecki akcent.

— Zabawne. My też dostaliśmy — mruknął Andy i wskazał głową na Pottera. Jasnoniebieskie oczy Matsa skierowały się ku niemu i ścięły jego całą sylwetkę z góry na dół, by następnie wrócić i zatrzymać się dłużej na czole.

— To twój nowy współloka… a niech mnie! — wymamrotał niedowierzająco, przez co chłopak nieznacznie się spiął. — Harry Potter?

— Ten sam — odpowiedział z niewielkim, przyklejonym do twarzy uśmiechem.

— Mats Drossel — wyciągnął rękę mężczyzna. Harry energicznie potrząsnął podaną dłonią, gapiąc się na nią dłużej niż powinien. — Bez obaw, siódemka. Pracuję… pracowałem jako dziennikarz w _Der Tagesprophet_, niemieckiego wydania waszego _Proroka Codziennego_. Twoja sława dotarła nawet do Niemiec! Jakim cudem się tutaj znalazłeś?

— Długa historia — odparł wymijająco. — Ty?

— Długa historia — zaśmiał się Mats. — Jak u wszystkich, długa, podziurawiona historia. Jesteś siódemką, prawda? — Harry kiwnął głową. — Tak myślałem. Nie wyglądasz na świra. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć… czym podpadłeś?

— Zgaduję, że samym istnieniem — wtrącił się Andy, a potem dodał ciszej: — To jemu wysłałem wiadomość.

Mats stężał i prędko rozejrzał się dookoła. W sali głównej ruch był umiarkowany; większość pacjentów była na popołudniowych terapiach grupowych i żaden ze strażników szczęśliwie nie kręcił się w pobliżu.

— On… wie? — cicho zapytał Andy'ego.

— Wystarczająco. Myślę, że został złapany z tego samego powodu co my.

— Powodu? — powtórzył Harry.

— Jesteś niewygodny — odparł Mats, wywracając oczami. — Jak my wszyscy. Ja węszyłem zbyt blisko, Sturgis…

— Również był niewygodny — warknął Andy. — Wiesz, dlaczego cię wypuścili? Powiedzieli?

— Nie. Ostatnio mało kiedy zawracali mi dupę. Dobry Merlinie, jak dobrze znowu cię zobaczyć. Już myślałem, że pozwolą mi tam zgnić.

Harry przegryzł wargi, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając. Pochylił się do przodu, oparł łokcie na kolanach i wyszeptał:

— A ty, Mats? Dlaczego tu jesteś? Powiedziałeś, że jesteś dziennikarzem. Czy… badałeś jakąś sprawę? — Kiedy złapał ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Andy'ego, wzruszył ramionami i odparł: — sam mówił, że wszyscy jesteśmy tu z jednego powodu. Mam prawo wiedzieć, na czym stoję.

Na wargach Matsa pojawił się niewielki, nieco zawadiacki uśmiech.

— Młody ma rację, nie burz się. Powiem ci, ale pod jednym warunkiem: historia za historię.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, szybko ważąc wszystkie za i przeciw.

— Zgoda.

* * *

><p>— Mats Drossel… Merlinie. Nie. Nie wierzę.<p>

— Deirdre? Wszystko w porządku?

— Nie wierzę! Ten Mats Drossel, czołowy dziennikarz _Der Tagesprophet_?! Doskonale znam jego publikacje; nie bał się kontrowersyjnych i trudnych tematów, już nie raz udowodnił, jak potrafi być skorumpowana niemiecka, czarodziejska władza... Laureat wielu literackich nagród, ceniony pisarz… Merlinie! O jego zaginięciu były wzmianki nawet w angielskiej prasie! Jest tutaj?! W tym miejscu?

_Cisza_

— Był.

— _Słucham_?

— Był. Trafił do trzynastki dwa dni później.

_Zgrzyt odsuwanego krzesła_

— Nie. To niemożliwe!

— Niestety. Andy do tej pory nie może się otrząsnąć. Kiedy tylko się dowiedzieliśmy… prawie przypłacił swoim życiem przez wściekłość i rozgoryczenie.

— Nad czym pracował Mats Drossel? Dlaczego się tutaj znalazł? Harry, musisz mi powiedzieć. Musisz.

_Westchnienie_

— W skrócie? Jak mówiłem wcześniej: złapali go, bo węszył zbyt blisko. Wszystko zaczęło się dosyć niewinnie – a dokładniej, od kupna ogromnych ilości ziem przez wysoko postawionych czarodziejów. To nie powinno być nic podejrzanego, prawda? Jednak takie rzeczy nie przechodzą bez echa, szczególnie, jeśli wchodzi się w transakcje z mugolskimi przedsiębiorcami. To wszystko zbiegło się w czasie z nowym projektem reformy czarodziejskiej służby zdrowia. Chodziły plotki, że rząd chce unowocześnić system publicznej opieki zdrowotnej, stworzyć coś na wzór tej mugolskiej. Znaleziono temat zastępczy i sprawę uciszono, zanim zdążył rozpętać się skandal; zapewne chodziło o masowe, przymusowe szczepienia na takie choroby jak smocza ospa, pojawienia się terminu _jednostka magiczna_…

— Jednostka magiczna?

— Chodzi o dokładne wyliczenie poziomu twojej magii. Obecnie tego typu rzeczy pozostają w sferze domysłów, możesz jedynie subiektywnie ocenić, czy dany czarodziej jest potężny, czy też nie. To wszystko miało się zmienić z tą reformą – magia miała być mierzona… liczbami. Coś jak mugolskie testy na iloraz inteligencji, przynajmniej tak myśli Andy, ale nie jesteśmy pewni. Dodatkowo, te informacje miały być podane publicznie. Od dłuższego czasu niemiecki czarodziejski rząd próbował przeforsować ustawę o… cholera, jakby to dobrze ująć… potrzebie dokumentacji twojej osoby? Nie jestem pewien, ale chyba chodzi o coś takiego. No, w każdym razie, chciano przeprowadzić dokładny spis ludności magicznej, wraz z precyzyjnym wymierzeniem poziomu mocy każdego czarodzieja.

— Dokumentacja wszystkiego i wszystkich? Po co?

— A ja wiem? Sam sobie zadaję to pytanie: po co nagle czarodziejowi dokument tożsamości z _takimi_ danymi? Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie było; wręcz przeciwnie, z tego co zauważyłem, czarodzieje raczej trzymali się z dala od papierologii. Ale to nie wszystko. Mats Drossel dowiedział się z wiarygodnego źródła, że na nowo zakupionych ziemiach są prowadzone szeroko zakrojone projekty budowlane. Mówiąc w skrócie, zaczęto masowo stawiać nowe ośrodki opieki zdrowotnej. Ale to nie tylko w Niemczech – mówimy o całej Europie. Jak myślisz, skąd wziął się ten szpital? Odłączyli od św. Munga sektor zajmujący się leczeniem chorób umysłowych i utworzyli nowy, niezależny szpital. Odseparowali się. Placówka nie ma nawet jednego roku, ale w ogólnej dokumentacji jest mowa o tym, że ten oddział istnieje już jakiś czas. Bardzo długo w gruncie rzeczy, jakby chcieli przez to powiedzieć: istniejemy od zawsze, nie ma się czym przejmować; jesteśmy skuteczni, jesteśmy _potrzebni. _

_Cisza_

— Czyli jest więcej takich… szpitali? Jak św. Filip?

— Tak, prawdopodobnie. Mats ze swoimi badaniami udał się do Anglii, której czarodziejska część była pogrążona w wojnie domowej. Jakoś to wszystko powiązał i dowiedział się, że Anglia jest sercem tego ogromnego przedsięwzięcia. W tym chaosie wszystko łatwiej przepchnąć. Ale przecież wojna się skończyła, prawda? Ha, tylko pozornie. Czarodziejska Anglia zawsze od zawsze była potężna, jednak wojna domowa nieźle nadszarpnęła nasz budżet, kulturę, populację… tak, głównie populację. Jesteśmy chorzy, wyniszczeni, można powiedzieć, że zdziesiątkowani przez walkę między sobą, która trwa z przerwami… ile, trzydzieści lat? Wiesz, co w takich wypadkach robi państwo?

— Próbuje powstrzymać ten regres…

— Tak, dokładnie. Próbuje na nowo dźwignąć się na nogi, stać się potężniejszym – za wszelką cenę.

— Ale to nie jest nic złego, Harry.

— Poczekaj. Jeszcze się przekonasz. O tym trochę później, za chwilę wszystko ci wyjaśnię.

— Dobrze. Zastanawia mnie jedynie, jak Mats do tego doszedł… Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to—

— Wiesz, dlaczego, Deirdre? Bo historia lubi się powtarzać. Coś takiego już się kiedyś wydarzyło, prawda? Niecałe sześćdziesiąt lat temu. Mats zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, wiedział, co nas czeka. Był niewygodny, niebezpieczny i zupełnie im już niepotrzebny – dlatego go zabili.

_Cisza_

_Śmiech _

— D… Deirdre? Co jest? Deirdre!

— Teraz i ja zaczynam wątpić, czy kiedykolwiek wyjdę stąd żywa.

* * *

><p>Harry przekręcił się na drugi bok i przez chwilę obserwował spokojnie śpiącego Andy'ego; jego oczy już dawno zdążyły przyzwyczaić się do ciemności panującej w pomieszczeniu. Nie mógł zasnąć od co najmniej kilku godzin, nieustannie wiercił się w posłaniu, szukając wygodniejszej pozycji.<p>

Szczerze nienawidził tego stanu, kiedy miał za dużo czasu na rozmyślenia. Co najgorsze, w jego obecnym położeniu była to jedyna rzecz, jaka pozostała mu do roboty. Pomimo znużenia nie mógł zasnąć; nie po tym, co usłyszał od Matsa Drossela.

_Historia za historię_. Chłopak zamknął oczy i próbował wymazać ze swojej pamięci wyraz twarzy Matsa i Andy'ego (w szczególności jego), kiedy opowiedział im… właściwie wszystko. Począwszy od desperackiej wiadomości młodego magomedyka, po Wiltshire, Dwór Malfoyów, śmierć Voldemorta i to, co Harry zobaczył w laboratorium. Oczywiście, wiele pominął w swojej historii – nie wspomniał ani słowem o Severusie. Wiedział, że nie powinien. Zresztą i tak pewnie nie potrafiłby tego zrobić; samo myślenie o mężczyźnie powodowało bolesny skręt wnętrzności. _Czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek go zobaczę? _– to pytanie aż nazbyt często kołatało mu się po głowie i zmuszało go do podjęcia jakichkolwiek kroków, byle tylko się stamtąd wydostać.

_Poczekaj_, szepnęła jego podświadomość. Wcześniej Harry planował uciec stąd jak najszybciej (_musi być jakieś wyjście! _), jednak teraz… Dlaczego Andy był tak przerażony, kiedy dowiedział się o śmierci Voldemorta? Z jakiego powodu tak zawzięcie unikał odpowiedzi na pytania Harry'ego?

_Dlaczego tu jesteś? Czego od ciebie chcą? _

_Kim jesteś? _

To było męczące, frustrujące i… jednocześnie była to jedyna rzecz, która trzymała tutaj Harry'ego – ciekawość, potrzeba zrozumienia… _intuicja_. Z jakiegoś powodu wiedział, że Andy Sturgis jest ważnym elementem układanki, ale im bardziej na niego naciskał, tym dalej ten się odsuwał. Harry musiał za wszelką cenę zdobyć jego zaufanie – a tym samym ważne informacje. Był dosłownie o krok od połączenia wszystkiego w logiczną całość.

Andy westchnął głośno przez sen i zaczął się kręcić w łóżku, skopując koc na podłogę. Harry przypomniał sobie o siniakach na jego torsie i plecach, które zobaczył dzisiejszego ranka podczas wspólnych pryszniców; teraz było zbyt ciemno, by mógł cokolwiek dostrzec.

Harry już dawno zauważył, że nikt ze szpitalnego personelu nie posiada przy sobie różdżki – to było zbyt niebezpieczne, biorąc pod uwagę stan niektórych pacjentów. Miejsce było oczyszczone z magii jak tylko się dało, dlatego uciekano do mugolskich rozwiązań w niemal każdej płaszczyźnie życia szpitala.

Dotyczyło to też przemocy. Chociaż Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że św. Filip wcale nie jest taką placówką, za jaką _chciała_ i _powinna_uchodzić, niemniej jednak przeżył wstrząs. To nie pacjenci bili Andy'ego (bo i po co, skoro większość schodziła mu z drogi, nawet Martin?), ale personel. Czy mężczyzna sprzeciwiał się im i sprawiał problemy? Czy raczej… próbowano coś z niego wyciągnąć? Tak, to musiał być powód, dla którego Andy tak często znika w gabinecie Buckleya na „prywatne sesje terapeutyczne" i chodzi poobijany.

_Wydostanę się stąd. _Harry zacisnął pięści i zwinął się w pozycję embrionalną. _Dostanę swoje odpowiedzi i ucieknę stąd jak najszybciej._

* * *

><p>Następnego ranka również pozwolono im wyjść na zewnątrz.<p>

W zachowaniu Andy'ego nic się nie zmieniło, wciąż był podejrzanie niespokojny i wytrącony z równowagi. Przy śniadaniu towarzyszył im milczący Mats, który w zamyśleniu przeżuwał porcję swojego jedzenia.

Harry potarł skronie; ból głowy znowu dawał o sobie znać.

— Wszystko w porządku? — mruknął Mats.

— Nie wiem — odparł, ukradkiem wzdychając. Przełknął łyżkę gumowatej owsianki i zacisnął usta, próbując zatrzymać jedzenie w żołądku. Czuł się coraz gorzej; zgadywał, że i nieprzespana noc miała w tym swój udział.

— Jakie eliksiry ci podają?

— Uspokajające — wtrącił niespodziewanie Andy. — I jeszcze jakieś gówno, podobne do tego, które podają nam na tymczasowe osłabienie rdzenia magicznego – podejrzewam, że jakąś zmodyfikowaną wersję, bo jest o wiele mocniejsze. Dziwne. Wczoraj zwróciłeś kolejną porcję, ale niektóre składniki eliksirów bardzo szybko wchłaniają się do ustroju… Nie. Nie powinieneś czuć się aż tak źle.

— Ale się czuję — warknął rozdrażniony Harry, a brwi Matsa wystrzeliły do góry.

— Świetnie. Jesteś królikiem doświadczalnym — stwierdził.

— Jakby w ogóle cię to obchodziło. — Zimny pot oblał plecy chłopaka. _Jasna cholera_. Testowali na nim jakiś nieznany eliksir?

— Obchodzi mnie — odparł Mats, nie przejmując się niemiłą odpowiedzią. — Jeśli jesteś… _scheiße_! Strażnik — rzucił ostrzegawczo i szybko zajął się swoim jedzeniem.

— Trzysta dwadzieścia siedem!

Harry podniósł głowę i utkwił butne spojrzenie w strażniku, który zbliżał się do ich stołu szybkim krokiem.

— Obecny.

— Buckley chce cię widzieć w swoim gabinecie zaraz po śniadaniu — powiedział mężczyzna, przystając kilka kroków przed nimi. — Pokój zero cztery. Od dnia dzisiejszego rozpoczynasz terapię indywidualną, trzysta dwadzieścia siedem.

Andy siedzący po jego prawej stronie wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Strażnik rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, po czym prędko się odwrócił i odszedł. Harry nie mógł się poruszyć; miał szczerą nadzieję, że się przesłyszał.

— Zaczęło się — wymamrotał wstrząśnięty Andy. — Cholera. To za szybko! Nie daj po sobie poznać, że nie jesteś pod wpływem eliksirów, inaczej…

— Nie jestem idiotą — wycedził, ale Sturgis zignorował go i pochylił się ku niemu, mówiąc cicho i bardzo szybko:

— Cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło, bądź spokojny. Nie daj się sprowokować pod żadnym pozorem. Będą zadawać pytania. Najlepiej nic nie mów, udawaj, że nie rozumiesz, że jesteś naćpan—

— Teraz sypiesz złotymi radami? — uciął Harry, odsuwając od siebie miskę z niedokończoną owsianką. Coś dzikiego szarpnęło się w jego piersi; ten człowiek doprowadzał go do szału. — Poradzę sobie.

— Potter!

Ale Harry wstał już ze swojego miejsca, nie zaszczycając mężczyzn ani jednym spojrzeniem. Nienawidził być traktowany jak idiota. Nie był głupi, już jakiś czas temu zdał sobie sprawę, co kryje się pod terminem _terapia indywidualna. _

Czeka go przesłuchanie. Zastanawiał się nawet przez chwilę, czy się gdzieś nie ukryć (co i tak byłoby bezsensowne), ale wtedy niewiadomo skąd pojawił się kolejny strażnik, który chwycił go za przed ramię i mocno pociągnął. Jego _„potrafię chodzić" _zostało zbyte cichym prychnięciem. _„Bez dyskusji, trzysta dwadzieścia siedem". _

Został podprowadzony pod pokój numer zero cztery. Strażnik zapukał w drzwi i następnie je otworzył.

— Ach, pan Potter! — rozpromienił się Buckley, zerkając nad niego znad uporządkowanego biurka. — Mam nadzieję, że czuje się już pan lepiej.

Harry zacisnął usta. Strażnik położył dłoń płasko na jego plecach i bezceremonialnie popchnął go do przodu. Drzwi zamknęły z cichym kliknięciem.

— Grahamie, poznaj naszego specjalnego pacjenta… Harry? Dobrze się czujesz? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha — zaśmiał się nieszczerze Buckley i pokręcił głową, jednocześnie sięgając po szarą teczkę znajdującą się tuż przed nim.

Z eleganckiego fotela z wysokim oparciem wydobyło się ciche trzeszczenie; dotąd siedzący na nim mężczyzna wstał i wygładził klapy oficjalnej szaty.

— Pan Potter — Graham podszedł z wyciągniętą ręką w stronę spetryfikowanego Harry'ego. — Graham Ray, magomedyk najwyższego stopnia. Jestem tutaj, aby wspomóc pańskie leczenie nad…

Reszta zdania gdzieś umknęła Harry'emu. Usta starca wciąż się poruszały i wypowiadały kolejne słowa, ale jego mózg nie był w stanie ich zarejestrować.

Nie. To niemożliwe. Musiał mieć omamy. Tuż przed nim stał człowiek, który zamordował Tonks i przyczynił się do… tego wszystkiego… i jak gdyby nigdy nic zamierzał się z nim przywitać.

_Spokojnie. Tylko spokojnie_, powtarzał jego zdrowy rozsądek.

Ale ciało Harry'ego sądziło inaczej; dzika, nieokiełznana furia wypełnia go całego, oddech przyspieszył, adrenalina aż parzyła w żyłach. Zacisnął pięści, czując w nich świerzbienie; mógłby teraz wyciągnąć ręce przed siebie i owinąć palce dookoła pomarszczonej szyi, uderzyć, zranić, _zabić_…

— Może być trochę odurzony. — Głos Buckleya sprowadził Harry'ego na ziemię. — Każdy pacjent inaczej reaguje na pierwsze dni terapii eliksirami. Potem organizm już się trochę przyzwyczaja i układ nerwowy tak nie wariuje, jednak…

— Och — westchnął Graham, cofając dłoń i przyglądając się podejrzliwie chłopakowi. — Odurzony, powiadasz? Nie ma rozszerzonych źrenic. Chyba po prostu zaskoczyliśmy pana Pottera. Prawda? — zaśmiał się i wymienił z Buckleyem porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

_Ten skurwysyn jest na wyciągnięciu ręki, _szepnął szalony głos jego głowie. _Nie ma przy sobie różdżki. Nie może się obronić. _

Tak, to prawda – Graham nie miał przy sobie różdżki. Harry nie wyczuł żadnych wibracji magii.

— Bez obaw, panie Potter, jest pan w dobrych rękach. Ray jest profesjonalistą, jest doskonały w tym co robi.

_Powiedział, że jestem doskonała. _Tonks. Laboratorium. Śmierciożerca i szarpnięcie aportacji, i krzyk Severusa, i on sam, zagubiony, przerażony…

To było szybsze niż jedno uderzenie serca. Harry rzucił się ze zwierzęcym rykiem w stronę Grahama i przewrócił na ziemię, opadł na niego i zacisnął ręce wokół szyi; mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy chrzęst zgniatanych pod palcami kości i tkanek. Widział błyski bieli przed oczami, szeroko otwarte jasnoniebieskie oczy, rozpaczliwie rozchylone usta próbujące złapać oddech. Pomarszczone dłonie wczepiły się w przedramiona Harry'ego i starały się go odepchnąć, ale były zbyt słabe. I kiedy chłopak już poczuł to ukłucie triumfu, kiedy zobaczył jak znienawidzona twarz blednie i potem szybko sinieje – _zabij go, zabij! _– usłyszał:

— Straż! STRAŻ! Moja różdżka!

Harry szarpnął się, kiedy Buckley złapał go za ramiona i próbował odciągnąć, ale nie poddawał się, nie zamierzał ustąpić. Nie słyszał już nic poza własnym darciem krzykiem przemieszanym ze śmiechem; jeszcze trochę, _jeszcze chwila_i Graham Ray będzie martwy. Będzie po wszystkim…

Ale wtedy chłopak został przewalony na plecy. Ktoś kopnął go mocno w brzuch.

Drzwi zostały niemal wyrwane z zawiasów i do pokoju wpadło dwóch strażników. Doskoczyli do wierzgającego się Harry'ego, który nie przestawał krzyczeć: _zabiję cię! Zabiję! _Ciosy następowały jedno po drugim, w głowę, brzuch, kończyny.

— Zabierzcie go! Zamknijcie! Izolatka, szybko!

Został postawiony na nogi i wyciągnięty z gabinetu na korytarz; próbował się wyrwać, ale strażnicy byli od niego znacznie silniejsi. Harry szarpał się, próbował kopać, drapać, w jakiś sposób zranić, chociaż był poobijany i bolało go całe ciało. Wściekły ryk nagle urwał się w jego zdartym gardle; ktoś rzucił na niego zaklęcie uciszające.

Został zaniesiony przez strażników do kolejnego pomieszczenia; na nic nie zdał się jego krzyk i dzikie wierzganie, został wrzucony do jasnego pokoju. Wylądował na ziemi, w ostatniej chwili osłonił głowę przed uderzeniem w posadzkę. Zanim zdążył wstać, drzwi zostały zatrzaśnięte; podbiegł do nich i zaczął walić pięściami z całej siły.

— Wypuśćcie mnie! ZABIJĘ GO! WYPUŚĆCIE MNIE! — darł się z całej siły w płucach, ale żaden dźwięk nie opuścił jego gardła.

Pięści uderzające o metal nie wydały żadnego hałasu.

Oczy zaszły mu łzami; nienaturalna jasność panująca w pomieszczeniu prawie go oślepiła.

Cisza.

Nie, nie, oślepili go i ogłuszyli…

_Tu-dum. Tu-dum. Tu-dum. _

Nie, nie pozbawili Harry'ego słuchu; słyszał, _czuł_szybkie bicie serca i krew gwałtownie uderzającą do głowy. Przytknął czoło do chłodnego metalu i osunął się po drzwiach. Nie był w stanie ustać na nogach.

_Tu-dum tu-dum tu-dum_

Serce biło coraz szybciej i szybciej, coraz bardziej szaleńczo, wytrąciło się z rytmu. Jego głowę wypełnił jeden dźwięk, doprowadzał do szaleństwa, sprawiał, że miał ochotę rozszarpać siebie, wszystko, roznieść drzwi i każdą napotkaną na drodze osobę, ale nikt nie przychodził, nikt nie otwierał… Zdarte gardło paliło ogniem, ponieważ Harry nie przestawał krzyczeć. Krzyczał. Ciągle krzyczał. Przewalił się na podłogę, zacisnął oczy, wbił paznokcie w przedramiona i przeciągnął po całej długości. Poczuł piekący ból zdzieranej skóry, ale to nie uciszyło tego dudnienia, nie uspokoiło go. Było coraz gorzej, spadał w jasność, serce rozsadzało od przepompowywanej morderczym tempem krwi.

_Tu-dum dum dum dum_

Umierał.

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec rozdziału XI<strong>

Dla ciekawskich – sprawdźcie sobie, co kryje się pod terminem „deprywacja sensoryczna". Torturowanie ciszą jest (prawdopodobnie) możliwe ;) Niestety ff net się buntuje i nie chce mi wstawiać żadnych linków.

Będę przeogromnie wdzięczna za komentarze, kochani!


	14. Chapter 12

_Kochani - znowu wyszła długa przerwa, której zupełnie nie planowałam, kajam się w pas i Was najmocniej przepraszam. Niestety, miałam nieco zawirowań życiowych, przez które nie miałam czasu na pisanie :(_

_TrustNo1PL, Mangha, Darca, Cati3M, anulaqt, Lilieanne, Vega, Cimeriers, zubatek (jak to dobrze, że sobie już wszystko wyjaśniłyśmy :D), glum-glum, Vivien Alander, Raithorna, tenaaar, Ginuska, sevy90 - dziękuję Wam pięknie za komentarze. Dziękuję za zainteresowanie i wiadomości, rozmowy (:*), wspieranie na duchu. Naprawdę to doceniam i aż mi głupio, że tak zaniedbałam ten tekst. Ale, ale! Już zbliżamy się ku końcowi; jak się okazało, jestem beznadziejna w planowaniu i **zamiast jednego rozdziału... wyszły cztery.** Kolejne odcinki będą wklejane **co tydzień**, bo tekst już jest właściwie zakończony, pozostały już tylko kosmetyczne poprawki i korekta! A jest co poprawiać, bo tekstu jest naprawdę dużo. To akurat jest jeden z krótszych odcinków :) Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania!_

_Beta: Ewa_

* * *

><p><strong>Zaraza rozdział XII<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry otworzył oczy i wziął głęboki wdech, czując zapach zakurzonych książek i ostrego, zimowego powietrza.<p>

Znowu znajdował się w Czechach, w schronieniu. Usta chłopaka rozciągnęły się w szczęśliwym, rozleniwionym uśmiechu. Tak bardzo tęsknił za tym miejscem.

— Pobudka, panie Potter — powiedział Severus, pochylając się nad nim. — Ile jeszcze czasu zamierza pan marnotrawić w tej parodii szpitala?

Harry zmarszczył brwi. _Przecież mnie uratowałeś_, chciał powiedzieć, ale stracił głos i nie mógł wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa.

Ręka Severusa wsunęła się w ciemne, gęste włosy; palce głaskały skórę głowy w uspokajającym geście. Harry westchnął, całkowicie oddając się tej pieszczocie.

_Umrę tutaj_, próbował powiedzieć.

Półki z książkami zaczęły znikać jak plama ścierana rękawem; drewniana okładzina na ścianach płowiała i wygładzała się niczym naciągane płótno. Nie leżał już na łóżku, tylko na zimnej podłodze. Światło niewiadomego pochodzenia było coraz bardziej oślepiające i sam Severus znikał, stapiał się z bielą.

— Obudź się — warknął Severus. — Obudź się w końcu, śmieciu.

I wtedy Harry otworzył oczy naprawdę.

Ręka w jego włosach nie należała do Severusa; obce palce zacisnęły się i pociągnęły za poczochrane i wilgotne pasma.

— Pij — rozkazał Frankie, podtykając pod usta Harry'ego szklaną fiolkę. Strzępem świadomości rozpoznał po zapachu skoncentrowany eliksir uspokajający i kiedy tylko ciecz znalazła się w jego ustach, wypluł ją natychmiast. — Kurwa! Lubisz sprawiać problemy, trzysta dwadzieścia siedem, co? — wycedził strażnik i brutalnie docisnął głowę Harry'ego do podłogi. — Jeśli nie chcesz załatwić tego po dobroci, zrobimy to inaczej.

Kopniak wymierzony w żebra był nagły i powodował skręt wnętrzności. Harry zaskamlał z bólu i zwinął się w kłębek, próbując się w ten sposób osłonić przed kolejnymi ciosami.

— Frankie, już wystarczy. — Dobiegł do niego zdenerwowany głos Buckleya. — Zostaw go, poradzę sobie.

Odgłos oddalających się kroków wcale nie uspokoił Harry'ego; dyszał ciężko, przerażony i kompletnie zdezorientowany. Był obolałą, trzęsącą się kupą gówna, niczym więcej, tonął we własnym pocie i łzach. Mimo tego utkwił butny i pełen nienawiści wzrok w Buckleyu, który przykucnął tuż przy nim. Na wyprasowanej twarzy magomedyka jawił się cień obrzydzenia.

— Straciłeś przytomność w izolatce. To się dzieje z pacjentami, którzy nie są posłuszni, panie Potter. — Harry wydał z siebie skrzek, który w zamierzeniu miał być śmiechem. Buckley zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy i kontynuował: — Nie cieszyłbym się, gdybym był na twoim miejscu. Omal nie zabiłeś człowieka.

Harry zakaszlał, czując uporczywe kłucie w klatce piersiowej. Oddychał szybko i płytko, nie będąc w stanie dostarczyć wystarczającej ilości tlenu do płuc.

Buckley westchnął z widoczną rezygnacją.

— I co mam zrobić z takim pacjentem, Potter? Bez powodu rzuciłeś się na jednego z zasłużonych pracowników tej placówki. Próbowałeś go zabić. Wiesz, co to dla ciebie oznacza, prawda?

— To morderca — wyrzęził Harry i zadygotał z wściekłości, kiedy magomedyk przybrał zaskoczony wyraz twarzy. — Zamordował moją przyjaciółkę, powiedział mi to prosto w twarz! Zabił aurora i nie poniósł żadnych konsekwencji!

Oczy Buckleya robiły się coraz większe.

— Jest gorzej, niż myślałem — odparł mężczyzna i wstał; zaczął niespiesznie krążyć po pomieszczeniu, stawiając równe, opanowane kroki. — Wiesz, dlaczego tutaj jesteś? Już pierwszego dnia dałeś nam do zrozumienia, że nie nadajesz się do życia w społeczeństwie i jak dobrą decyzją okazało się umieszczenie ciebie tutaj. Jesteś agresywny, niezrównoważony i potrafisz być niebezpieczny, co właśnie udowodniłeś. Cóż, gdybyś był po prostu mordercą, odpowiednie służby umieściłyby cię w Azkabanie, jednak… jesteś tutaj, w tym szpitalu. Wiesz dlaczego, Potter? Ponieważ jesteś chory — wypowiedział te słowa nadzwyczaj spokojnie, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na coraz bardziej rozwścieczonego Harry'ego, który trząsł się jak w febrze. — Naszym obywatelskim obowiązkiem jest doprowadzenie ciebie do względnej stabilności psychicznej. Ale jak mamy to zrobić, skoro nie chcesz współpracować?

— Nie jestem chory! Wiem, co mówię!

— Graham Ray jest magomedykiem najwyższego stopnia i profesjonalistą, był wielokrotnie nagradzany za swoje zasługi w zakresie czarodziejskiej medycyny. Jego zadaniem jest ratowanie życia ludzkiego, nie jego odbieranie. Współpracowałem z nim przez wiele lat i mogę potwierdzić…

— Widziałem to wszystko — wtrącił Harry, tracąc resztki opanowania. — Przejrzyj moje wspomnienia, do jasnej cholery! Widziałem laboratorium i ludzi, których tam trzymał! Widziałem śmierć… _straszną_ śmierć. Próbował wypędzić ze mnie duszę, by Voldemort mógł przejąć moje ciało, ale zabił go! Wdziałem to wszystko na własne oczy! Byłem tam!

Twarz Buckleya nie wyrażała niczego, kiedy mu przerwał:

— Jeszcze jedna sprawa. Twierdzisz, że widziałeś rzeczy, które… tak naprawdę nigdy nie miały miejsca. Harry — przemówił nagle łagodniej, ponownie kucając przy nim i kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Chłopak nie był w stanie strząsnąć ręki. — Tylko pomyśl, jak bezsensownie to brzmi: wypędzenie duszy? Na Merlina, to niemożliwe i niewykonalne dla człowieka. Ale rozumiem doskonale, że to manifestacja twojego umysłu i trochę to zajmie, zanim otrząśniesz się z szoku. Każdy – przysięgam, każdy! – miałby bałagan w głowie po czymś takim. Chciałem poczekać, aż twój stan będzie na tyle ustabilizowany, by móc ci to wszystko powiedzieć, jednak… Teraz widzę, że nie ma sensu czekać.

Nastała cisza przerywana ciężkim i szybkim oddechem Harry'ego; czuł, jak szaleńczo bije jego serce. Nic nie rozumiał.

— O czym…

— Harry Potter, chłopiec, który przeżył — parsknął z politowaniem Buckley. — Przeżył, by wypełnić misję swojego życia. Harry… to ty zabiłeś Czarnego Pana.

Jego oddech gdzieś uciekł.

— Co?

— Zabiłeś największego czarnoksiężnika tego stulecia. Kto wie, jakie konsekwencje musiałeś ponieść? Przez ten cały czas dźwigałeś na barkach ogromne brzemię. — Buckley podniósł rękę i kciukiem potarł bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy na spoconym czole Harry'ego, który nie poruszył się nawet odrobinę. — Chłopiec, który postradał zmysły. Ale nie obawiaj się, Harry. Pomożemy ci.

* * *

><p>Harry nie miał ani krzty siły, by oponować przed takim traktowaniem, był zbyt obolały i styrany, by walczyć. Nie protestował, kiedy został zaciągnięty przez strażnika do skrzydła sanitarnego, gdzie ściągnięto z niego ubranie i wepchnięto go pod strumień lodowatej wody. Jego skóra naciągała się i dostawała dreszczy, przez co nabyte obrażenia były jeszcze trudniejsze do zniesienia. Znowu został uderzony, kiedy odmówił połknięcia eliksiru uspokajającego – i następną dawkę przyjął bez cienia sprzeciwu.<p>

Miał dość. Zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej by było oddać się temu wspaniałemu uczuciu odurzenia – zostać pochłoniętym przez sny i marzenia, całkowicie się odciąć od rzeczywistości. To było tak bardzo kuszące, ale jednocześnie słyszał w swojej głowie: _nie poddawaj się. Jesteś silny. _

_Gdzie twoja odwaga? Czy to też ci odebrano?_

To tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, jak bardzo był słabym człowiekiem.

Czas nie miał znaczenia w tym miejscu – nie wiedział, ile mogło go minąć od momentu wyjścia z izolatki. Został przetransportowany do pokoju, gdzie znajdował się już Andy. Chociaż Harry był półprzytomny, doskonale widział, jak bardzo mężczyzna był wstrząśnięty.

Zamknął oczy i próbował o wszystkim zapomnieć; marzył, by obudzić się za kilkaset lat, gdy nie pozostanie z tego miejsca nic więcej niż popiół i gruz.

Czyjeś palce delikatnie odgarnęły mu włosy z twarzy i Harry nie zastanawiał się już, czy było to prawdziwe, czy tylko śnił.

* * *

><p><em>Harry wykrzywił wargi w uśmiechu, którego Severus nigdy wcześniej nie widział.<em>

— _Ucałuj swój koszmar na dobranoc — wybełkotał nieprzytomnie, po czym zaczął się mościć wygodniej na ugniecionym posłaniu; senność zwalała go z nóg. Świat wirował zbyt szaleńczo, by mógł panować nad swoimi słowami, czy nawet myślami._

_Po chwili milczenia do jego uszu dobiegł cichy głos Severusa: _

— _Nie zapomnę._

_Był już na granicy snu, gdy coś ciepłego i suchego musnęło jego wargi._

Harry uniósł ociężałe powieki. Odetchnął głęboko, starając się zapanować emocjami wściekle kotłującymi się w środku.

— Wariuję — powiedział do zaciemnionego sufitu, powoli uspokajając się.

— Żadna nowość — odparł niespodziewanie Andy, przez co Harry drgnął z zaskoczenia; mężczyzna był całkowicie przytomny mimo późnej pory. — To się dzieje w tym miejscu.

Usłyszał skrzypnięcie, szuranie bosych stóp po posadzce i po chwili poczuł, jak jedna strona posłania się ugina pod wpływem ciężaru.

— Dlaczego siedzisz na moim łóżku? — spytał Harry, a kiedy nie dostał odpowiedzi, spróbował ponownie: — Czemu nie śpisz?

— Nie mogłem zasnąć. Kiedy byłeś nieprzytomny, zostałeś częściowo uzdrowiony, więc jutro znowu wychodzimy na zewnątrz. Z jakiegoś powodu stwierdzili, że musisz być na chodzie. Nie rozumiem tego. Skoro jesteśmy tutaj, powinni nas trzymać w zamknięciu.

Harry przesunął ręką po torsie – i faktycznie, część obrażeń wyleczono, nie czuł już nieznośnego bólu; w zasadzie, miał się całkiem nieźle, nie licząc spustoszenia w umyśle.

— Zawsze tak wszystko analizujesz?

— Poszedłeś do Buckleya i zaraz po tym usłyszeliśmy krzyki — kontynuował Andy, a Harry próbował pozbyć się dziwnego wrażenia, że ten starał się go w jakiś sposób… pocieszyć. — Wpakowali cię do izolatki i pobili, prawda? — Skinął głową, ale było zbyt ciemno, by mężczyzna mógł to zauważyć, więc potwierdził cichym „_tak_". — Ostrzegałem cię.

— Powiedzieli mi, że to ja zabiłem Voldemorta i przez to zwariowałem. Ale to nieprawda — wyszeptał Harry po chwili ciszy i dodał po namyśle: — wiem, bo widziałem. Pamiętam.

Andy westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

— Jakie to dla nich wygodne, co? Chłopiec, który przeżył i przy okazji postradał zmysły. — Harry mimowolnie stężał. Dokładnie to samo powiedział mu Buckley. — Bardzo wygodne.

— Dlaczego mnie po prostu nie zabiją? Voldemorta nie ma, bo to oni go zniszczyli. Nic nie zrobiłem. Nie jestem już do niczego potrzebny. — Andy zamilkł. Harry w ciemnościach dostrzegł kontur sylwetki mężczyzny, złapał za materiał piżamy na jego plecach i pociągnął w swoją stronę. — Powiedz mi, do cholery. Ty coś wiesz! Tym ciągłym wymigiwaniem się od odpowiedzi doprowadzasz mnie do szału!

— Czasami lepiej jest żyć w nieświadomości — zaśmiał się sucho Sturgis, ale pozostał na swoim miejscu. Harry puścił jego ubranie. — Poza tym, ja nic nie wiem. Mogę się jedynie domyślać.

— Więc? Co myślisz?

— Twoja śmierć byłaby bardzo niewygodna. Jesteś Harrym Potterem. Jesteś symbolem, dlatego nie mogą cię zabić. Ale widziałeś za dużo, więc trzymają cię w zamknięciu. Znaczna część czarodziejskiej społeczności ci ufa…

— Nie powiedziałbym. Kiedy miałem piętnaście lat, gazety posądzały mnie o szaleństwo, bo mówiłem prawdę — prychnął chłopak, teraz dostrzegając ironię sytuacji.

— Nie przerywaj mi. Ludzie ci ufają — podkreślił Andy. — I zgaduję, że świat dowiedział się o śmierci Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Wątpię, by to przeszło bez echa, nie mogliby trzymać tego w tajemnicy. Jak myślisz, co by było, gdyby wyszło na jaw, że to oni – magomedycy, Ministerstwo – za tym stoją?

— Ludzie zaczęliby zadawać pytania — wymamrotał Harry, powoli zaczynając rozumieć.

— Dokładnie. Zaczęliby zadawać pytania: w jaki sposób? Nie odpuściliby, dopóki nie dostaliby swoich odpowiedzi. _Dlaczego? _To dopiero byłaby kłopotliwa sytuacja! Od początku było wiadome, że to twoje zadanie. Od kiedy ukończyłeś naukę w Hogwarcie i zniknąłeś z życia publicznego, gazety nie przestawały pisać o twojej walce na froncie…

Harry nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać.

— Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, jaka jest prawda! Wydajesz się być dobrze poinformowany.

— Wierz mi, trudno było to przeoczyć — odparł Andy. — Ale… właśnie tego od ciebie oczekiwano: pozbycia się Czarnego Pana. Już raz to zrobiłeś, prawda? Tak jak mówiłem, zamknęli cię tutaj, bo widziałeś za dużo. Nie mogą pozwolić na to, by pewne rzeczy ujrzały światło dzienne. Wygodniej jest im powiedzieć, że zabiłeś Czarnego Pana i przez to oszalałeś, że jesteś… uszkodzony. Kiedy jesteś uważany za wariata nie stanowisz wielkiego zagrożenia. Pamiętasz?

Harry wypuścił powietrze z płuc z lekkim drżeniem.

— To już się dzieje. Widzę… _czuję_, jak powoli szaleję. Ale przecież ci cholerni magomedycy nie mogą tego robić tak bezkarnie! Skoro świat wie, że jestem tutaj, że leczę się… Cholera! Jedna osoba widziała na własne oczy, jak zostałem porwany z laboratorium. Zniknąłem! Ta osoba musi mnie szukać, więc dlaczego…

— Nikt do tej pory po ciebie nie przyszedł? Dlaczego nikt nie interweniuje? Wierz mi, ja też zostawiłem za sobą swoich bliskich — powiedział Andy dziwnie pustym głosem. — Też musieli mnie szukać. Prawda jest taka, że już nawet nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle żyją. Mogę się jedynie domyślać, czy skorumpowane Ministerstwo się z nimi nie rozprawiło. — Nagle Harry'emu zrobiło się zimno; a co, jeśli Sturgis miał rację? Co, jeśli po jego porwaniu zapolowano na resztę członków Zakonu? — Pamiętasz, co mówił Mats? Odpowiedni ludzie już zadbali o właściwą politykę tego szpitala. Poza tym… jaki jest obraz za oknami? Co widzisz, spoglądając na zewnątrz?

— Nic — odpowiedział bez większego zastanowienia.

— Właśnie. Nic, żadnych zabudowań, jedynie łyse i białe wzgórza. Możemy być gdziekolwiek. Nie możemy być pewni, czy wciąż jesteśmy na terenie Anglii i nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby ta placówka była na terenie nienanoszalnym. Jeśli dodać do tego – tak jak było wspomniane – odpowiednią politykę… wszystko i wszystkich można ukryć. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że nie życzysz sobie wizyt. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że nie ujawniają miejsca położenia tego szpitala ze względu na twoją prywatność i delikatność sprawy – w końcu jesteś niezrównoważony psychicznie, potrzebujesz terapii i odpoczynku! Wystarczy papier, który podpisałeś; przecież zwykłe zaklęcia skanujące potwierdzą jego autentyczność. To nieważne, że formalnie zgodziłeś się na pobyt w tym miejscu pod wpływem Imperiusa. Już jest pozamiatane, podpis to podpis. W świetle prawa na wszystko się zgodziłeś.

Harry docisnął dłoń do oczu, czując narastający ból głowy.

— Dobra, dobra! Rozumiem. Ale to nie wyjaśnia jednej rzeczy… Voldemorta się pozbyli, więc Harry Potter nie jest im do niczego potrzebny. Dlaczego po prostu mnie nie sprzątną, tak jak jego?

— Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Jesteś _symbolem_. Gdybyś zginął pod ich skrzydłami, mieliby piekło. A tymczasem mają cię w garści, posiadają bohatera czarodziejskiego świata na wyłączność, czego chcieć więcej? Nie mogłeś zginąć, nie mogłeś zniknąć, jesteś zbyt cenny – to polityka! Poza tym, do tego wszystkiego dochodzi jeszcze twoja wiedza.

— Moja wiedza? — Zaskoczony Harry poderwał głowę. Andy potwierdził cichym mruknięciem.

— Miałeś już przedsmak tego, co cię czeka. Uczestniczyłeś już w terapii indywidualnej, a raczej… w przesłuchaniu. Pozostawią cię przy zdrowych zmysłach tak długo, jak uznają to za konieczne. Być może stwierdzili, że jeszcze do czegoś się przydasz i coś z ciebie wyciągną. A potem, cóż… kojarzysz Charliego?

— Charlie?

— Wysoki, chociaż wiecznie zgarbiony, ciemne włosy. Siódemka. Z tego co zauważyłem bardzo cię polubił, aż syczy na twój widok.

— Merlinie! — wykrzyknął Harry, przypominając sobie irytującego faceta, który prawie zawsze stawał za nim w kolejce po jedzenie. — Mamrota ma na imię Charlie? To jego masz na myśli?

— Mamrota…? — powtórzył słabo Andy. Po kilku sekundach niezręcznej ciszy parsknął, chociaż słychać było, że próbował się powstrzymać.

— To nawet nie jest zabawne — burknął Harry, czując się głupio.

— A jak pasuje! Niech mnie, że też mi coś takiego do głowy nie wpadło. Jestem ciekaw, jak zareaguje na swoje nowe imię! Może też zacznie na mnie syczeć? Zawsze to jakaś odmiana.

— Przestań! Czemu w ogóle zacząłeś o nim mówić?

Andy odetchnął głęboko i porzucając żartobliwy ton, odparł:

— Kiedyś był normalny. W sensie… nie zachowywał się tak jak teraz. Jest siódemką, więc też w czymś podpadł. Magomedycy wyciągnęli z niego co trzeba i rozprawili się z nim po swojemu. Zrobili Charliemu papkę z mózgu, od tamtej pory nie potrafi złożyć ani jednego sensownego zdania. Ba, zdania, w ogóle przestał mówić zrozumiałym dla ludzi językiem.

— Boże… — wyjęczał Harry, opadając bez życia na łóżko. — Trzeba stąd wiać jak najszybciej.

— Myślisz, że nie próbowałem? Stąd nie ma wyjścia. Każdy kąt jest obstawiony strażnikami, wszystko co robisz jest monitorowane. Nawet teraz mogą nas podglądać. A może nie, nie wiem, nikt tego nie wie. Łatwo tutaj nabawić się paranoi, tak swoją drogą.

— Ale strażnicy nie mają przy sobie różdżek… gdybyśmy tylko się zbuntowali… nie wszyscy, chociaż połowa. Dalibyśmy radę. Jakoś.

— Nie radziłbym. Sporo pacjentów jest przekupionych – chodzi mi głównie o jedynki i dwójki, ale znajdzie się też kilku z innych numerów – donieśliby na ciebie natychmiast. Są gotowi zrobić wszystko za lepsze jedzenie, wygodniejsze łóżko i odrobinę rozrywki. A jeśli nie wywiążą się z umowy czeka ich izolatka albo trzynastka. To miejsce przypomina więzienie bardziej, niż mógłbyś się tego spodziewać. — Sturgis westchnął ciężko i przechylił się do tyłu; teraz półleżał, opierając ciężar ciała na łokciach. Harry podkulił nogi, robiąc mu miejsce. — Poza tym, naprawdę sądzisz, że nawet we trójkę – ty, ja i Mats – dalibyśmy radę? Karmią nas kiepskim żarciem, każdy z nas regularnie traci na wadze. Szprycują nas eksperymentalnymi eliksirami i nie zawsze mamy szansę się ich pozbyć. Tłumią w nas magię, pozbyli się naszych różdżek. Jesteśmy słabi, z dnia na dzień jest coraz gorzej.

— Żadnej możliwości, żadnego wyjścia…

— Przejebane, co? — mruknął mężczyzna i Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać; zaśmiał się i odrzucił głowę do tyłu. Gapił się na ginący w ciemnościach sufit i myślał o tym, jak bardzo chciałby posiadać przy sobie różdżkę, by móc powybijać wszystkich w pień.

— Tu już nawet nie wypada płakać.

— Cieszysz się jak idiota, a jutro mogą cię zabić. Cóż za optymizm, Potter! Albo, jak wolisz, obłęd! — rzucił rezolutnie Andy, samemu poddając się absurdalności tej sytuacji. Uspokoili się dopiero po dłuższej chwili, od czasu do czasu parskając; wtedy Sturgis spoważniał: — Co zrobiłeś, że wpakowali cię do izolatki? Dałeś im powód?

Harry zagryzł wargi, zastanawiając się, czy w ogóle powinien odpowiadać.

— Próbowałem zabić Grahama Raya. Prawie mi się udało.

— Co? Jak? — wydukał zdumiony Andy.

— Dusiłem go. No i niestety, wpadli strażnicy…

— Szkoda.

— Cholera, też żałuję. Równie dobrze mogłem spróbować skręcić mu kark, chociaż nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem i pewnie bym coś schrzanił…

— Miałem rację — przyznał, podnosząc się i ponownie siadając na brzegu łóżka. — Masz jaja.

— Dziękuję. Andy? — zaczął Harry na pozór niewinnie. Mężczyzna momentalnie spiął się, zupełnie jakby przewidział jego pytanie. — Dlaczego tutaj jesteś?

— Historia za historię, co? Cóż, z zawodu jestem magomedykiem. Jeszcze zanim wszystko to na dobre się rozpoczęło, współpracowałem z tymi ludźmi. No i cóż… za dużo zobaczyłem, nie spodobało mi się to, postanowiłem przekazać tę widzę dalej… Złapali mnie, zanim zdążyłem się ukryć. Całe szczęście zdołałem ci wysłać wiadomość.

— Jak się dowiedzieli, że ich zdradziłeś?

Andy odpowiedział dopiero po dłuższej chwili:

— Użyto na mnie Veritaserum? — prychnął. — No i wydało się: nie pomogłem im cię schwytać, wręcz przeciwnie, przeszkadzałem. Domyśliłem się, że pod Grahama podszył się jeden z twoich ludzi i nie powiadomiłem o tym odpowiednich osób, nie zareagowałem natychmiast i puściłem was wolno. Narobiliście niezłego rabanu przy ucieczce ze szpitala, dzięki czemu miałem możliwość przekazać informacje dalej. Po przesłuchaniu straciłem świadomość, następnie obudziłem się zakuty w pasy… Podobno ciągły wieloletni stres, masakra w Staines i ta w świętym Mungo odbiła się na moim zdrowiu psychicznym. Trafiłem na obserwację i jak widać zostałem na dłużej. Cóż, siedząc tutaj dowiedziałem się o sobie wielu ciekawych rzeczy.

— Czyli wychodzi na to, że jesteś tu z mojego powodu — powiedział cicho Harry, czując ciężar winy w środku.

— I tak, i nie. — Sturgis wzruszył ramionami. — Prawda jest taka, że trafiłbym do tego miejsca prędzej czy później, bo w przeciwieństwie do nich mam moralność... a przynajmniej jej szczątki. Nie jestem złym człowiekiem. Sam sobie na taki los zapracowałem — odparł zamyślony, gapiąc się w dal. — Teraz pozostaje czekać. Jesteśmy unieszkodliwieni i uziemieni; jedynie, na co możemy sobie pozwolić, to nadzieja – że ktoś zareagował i zaczął działać. Tyle nam pozostało. I starać się nie zwariować, to najważniejsze.

Harry wdał z siebie zmęczone westchnienie; Andy na ten dźwięk odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

— Powinniśmy iść spać — stwierdził, zbierając się w sobie i wstając. Harry rozłożył się plackiem na łóżku i rozprostował zdrętwiałe nogi. — Kto wie, co przygotowali nam na dzień dobry — rzucił z przekąsem Andy.

Coś w środku podpowiadało mu, że Sturgis nie powiedział mu wszystkiego – całość przebiegła zbyt gładko, by Harry mógł wyzbyć się wszelkich podejrzeń, jednak nie odezwał się już ani słowem. Ich rozmowa wyjaśniła wiele kwestii i zaczynał wszystko powoli rozumieć, jednak wiedział, że to wciąż było zbyt mało.

Wbrew pozorom, atmosfera wcale nie zelżała. Harry odwrócił się w stronę ściany i uważnie wsłuchał się w równy, kontrolowany oddech mężczyzny.

* * *

><p>Jak się okazało, Andy nie pomylił się nawet o jotę: rankiem znowu wypuszczono ich na zewnątrz.<p>

Harry powłóczył nogami za resztą pacjentów zmierzających w kierunku stołówki i starał się dorównać ich krokom, by nie pozostać w tyle. Zmęczenie znowu dawało o sobie znać i dobijało go, nieważne, ile godzin w nocy przesypiał – wydawało się to ciągle niewystarczające. Był już na tyle zdesperowany, by zdecydować się na drzemki popołudniami, kiedy ruch na głównej sali nie był zbyt wielki, jednak coś w środku mu podpowiadało, że to nie był dobry pomysł. Kto wie, na ile taka chwila nieuwagi mogła okazać się niebezpieczna? W tym miejscu powinien mieć oczy dookoła głowy, co i tak było trudne, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę znaczne osłabienie jego organizmu i nieustanne rozproszenie myśli. Z każdym dniem było coraz gorzej i miał coraz mniej sił. Harry wyobrażał sobie, że całe jego ciało jest pokryte dziurami, przez które wylewała się życiowa energia.

Andy szedł tuż przed nim i niespokojnie rozglądał się dookoła.

— Gdzie jest Mats? — wymamrotał w kierunku Harry'ego, obracając się na tyle na ile mógł. — Widziałeś go?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Może nie przeliczyli go? — podsunął szeptem. Andy w zamyśleniu kiwnął głową, rezygnując z dalszej rozmowy z powodu strażnika, który zaczął intensywnie im się przyglądać. Harry nie podzielał jego zaniepokojenia – Matsowi również przypadł w udziale apartament i wychodzenie z niego na zewnątrz należało do rzadkości (nie licząc ich samych – i to było dopiero dziwne).

Odebrali po porcji paskudnej owsianki i rozwodnionej herbaty, po czym zajęli swoje stałe przy długim stole. Harry był już w połowie opróżniania swojej miski, kiedy siedzący obok niego Andy nagle się wyprostował; w jednej chwili jego twarz zrobiła się niemal biała.

W centrum stołówki stał wyraźnie ponury i znudzony strażnik; był doskonale widoczny, kiedy tak górował nad siedzącymi pacjentami.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by podczas posiłków ktokolwiek z personelu wychodził na środek sali.

Szmer panujący w stołówce stopniowo cichnął.

— Komunikat — oznajmił strażnik obojętnym tonem. — Zero dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt dwa, DM, kod siódmy. Dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt dwa, odizolowany. — Harry prędko odwrócił głowę w stronę Andy'ego, który z kolei wpatrywał się przerażająco pustym wzrokiem w strażnika. — Powtarzam, dwieście dziewięćdziesiąt dwa, odizolowany. Pacjent przeniesiony na inny oddział ze względów bezpieczeństwa, kod trzynaście.

Właśnie wyczytano numer Matsa Drossela. Harry nie mógł oddychać, zupełnie jakby ktoś uderzył go prosto w splot słoneczny.

Hałas nagle powrócił – krótkie, ostre szurnięcia krzeseł po podłodze, ciche skrzypnięcia i podenerwowane szepty. Harry w końcu odetchnął, ale za nic nie mógł oderwać oczu od Andy'ego; mężczyzna nie przestawał się gapić w dal, chociaż strażnik zdążył już usunąć się pod ścianę.

Mats Drossel został przeniesiony do trzynastki. Zabili go.

Rzeczywistość zapukała do umysłu Andy'ego dopiero po kilku chwilach, spuścił głowę, jego ramiona opadły. Dłoń trzymająca łyżkę zaczęła się trząść.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu trwali w tym bezruchu. Język w jego ustach wysechł na wiór i nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć chociażby jednego słowa. Właściwie nie znał Matsa – ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na twarz Andy'ego, by wypełniła go wściekłość i totalnie obezwładniający żal.

_Nie zdradzaj się_, podpowiadał rozsądek. _Nie reaguj_. Harry domyślał się, że właśnie te same myśli kłębią się w umyśle Andy'ego, widział kątem oka jak obaj są bacznie obserwowani przez strażników, którzy tylko czekali na ich reakcje. _Nie daj im tego, nie pozwól._

Inni pacjenci zaczęli wstawać od stołów; cała reszta, jak gdyby nigdy nic, powróciła do rutyny codziennego dnia, odnosiła tace i kierowała się w stronę sali głównej. Tymczasem świat Andy'ego zawalił się i nie mógł nic z tym zrobić, ani Harry, ani tym bardziej on sam.

Andy wzdrygnął się, gdy czyjaś wielka ręka chwyciła go mocno za ramię.

— _Herrenrasse*_, Sturgis — wysyczał pochylony za mężczyzną Martin z obłędną satysfakcją, niemal dotykając wargami jego ucha. — W końcu zutylizowali dziennikarzynę.

Harry'emu serce podskoczyło do gardła, ale zanim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Andy rzucił się z furią na Martina, przewracając tacę z niedokończonym jedzeniem oraz krzesło, na którym wcześniej siedział.

— Andy! — wrzasnął chłopak i próbował powstrzymać Sturgisa, jednak ten odepchnął go z całej siły. Harry zatoczył się i wpadł na stół, głośno strącając kolejne tace.

W kolejnej sekundzie mężczyźni tarzali się po podłodze. Zapanował chaos, część pacjentów odskoczyła, część podbiegła bliżej, by mieć lepszy widok na bójkę. „_Przestań!_" Harry'ego zlało się z innymi krzykami. Został złapany za materiał piżamy na plecach i czyjeś ramiona owinęły się wokół jego tułowia, odciągając go jak najdalej; mógł tylko bezradnie obserwować, jak Andy w amoku wymierza cios za ciosem, siedząc okrakiem na Martinie, który… w ogóle się nie bronił. Mężczyzna był od niego wyższy i szerszy, silniejszy, jednak pozwalał, by Sturgis zamieniał jego twarz w krwawą miazgę.

Plecy Harry'ego oblał zimny pot, kiedy zauważył strażników przedzierających się przez tłum. Jego krzyki i próby uwolnienia spełzły na niczym, szpitalny personel dopadł do Andy'ego i oderwał go od Martina, który zawył niewyraźnie:

— Ten świr się na mnie rzucił! Chciał mnie…

— Nie! On sprowokował… — zaprotestował rozwścieczony Harry, ale zanim zdążył dokończyć zdanie, poczuł mocne uderzenie w klatkę piersiową.

— Nie wtrącaj się — warknął strażnik, odpychając chłopaka i innego pacjenta, który go trzymał. — Trzysta trzy! Zabierzcie go!

W Andy'ego wstąpiło rozjuszone, agresywne zwierzę, wierzgał się dziko i wykrzykiwał niezrozumiałe słowa. Tłum nagle rozstąpił się, dzięki czemu strażnicy mogli wynieść wyrywającego się mężczyznę. Harry nawet nie musiał zgadywać, gdzie go zabierają.

Martin wstał chwiejnie, przyjmując pomocną dłoń jednego z pacjentów. Jego twarz była umazana krwią, miał rozbity nos i wargę rozciętą w dwóch miejscach. Pole widzenia Harry'ego zalała czerwień, kiedy zauważył krzywy i ledwo widoczny uśmieszek skierowany w jego stronę. Zacisnął pięści. Chociaż rozum podpowiadał mu, żeby na to nie reagować, był gotów…

— Trzysta dwadzieścia siedem! Rusz się! — zawołał strażnik, sprowadzając chłopaka na ziemię.

— Pierdol się! — odszczeknął Harry. Nawet nie zdążył postawić kroku, kiedy ręka strażnika chwyciła go za piżamę na piersi i przyciągnęła do siebie.

— Wypad do pokoju, jeśli nie chcesz być drugi w kolejce — wysyczał mężczyzna. Harry zacisnął wargi i ledwie powstrzymał się od splunięcia mu w twarz; zamiast tego strząsnął rękę z obrzydzeniem i pozwolił się wyprowadzić ze stołówki. Tutaj nie miał najmniejszych szans.

Kiedy tylko zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi od pokoju, opadł bez sił na swoje łóżko. Pochylił się i owinął ramionami brzuch, starając się uspokoić gwałtowny oddech. Miał ochotę rozwalić cokolwiek na drobne kawałeczki, adrenalina niemal rozsadzała mu serce i żyły, znowu czuł swędzenie w przedramionach. Kiwał się w przód i w tył, w przód, w tył, nie mogąc znaleźć ujścia dla swej frustracji. Chciał płakać, chciał wrzeszczeć jak najgłośniej, ale nie potrafił tego zrobić, był zablokowany.

Harry miał przeczucie, że to wszystko było zaplanowane – począwszy od ich wyjścia na zewnątrz po prowokację Martina.

Personel szpitala nawet nie potrzebował motywu, by robić z nimi co tylko zechcą; to była jedynie pokazówka w celu uświadomienia im, że każde najmniejsze działanie może obrócić się przeciwko nim samym.

Wstał i zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu, uderzając pięściami w ściany i kopiąc meble.

Mijały długie minuty. Harry zmęczony atakiem szału oparł się plecami o ścianę i następnie osunął się po niej na podłogę.

Mijały godziny.

Andy nie wracał.

* * *

><p>— Próbowałeś uciec?<p>

— Dwa razy. Jak widać, nie udało się.

— Kiedy to było?

— Niedługi czas po tym zdarzeniu. I ostatnio dwa miesiące temu, tak myślę.

— Dwa miesiące temu?

— Mhm.

— Co się działo… no, wiesz…

_Prychnięcie_

— Co robili ze mną po moich żałosnych próbach ucieczki? A co mogliby zrobić, jak nie wpakować do izolatki albo zastosować nową formę leczenia?

— Nową… formę leczenia?

— Do wyboru, do koloru – już wiesz, co kryje się za terminem _terapia indywidualna_, prawda? Bardzo pomocne w odzyskaniu rozumu są też kąpiele w lodowatej wodzie, zamykanie cię na bardzo długi czas sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, tymczasem gdy twój współlokator był… No i cóż, jeszcze to.

_Szuranie, szelest_

— O mój… co to…?

— Blizny. Siniaki.

— Co… Oni są kompletnie bezkarni! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

_Śmiech_

— Tak jak ci już mówiłem, nie cackają się ze świrami. Dobrze, że nie wpakowali mnie do trzynastki, bo tym właśnie grozi próba ucieczki. Och, właśnie, stąd jest tylko jedno wyjście – nogami do przodu. Łapiesz?

_Szybki, głośny oddech_

— Deirdre?

— Tego jest za dużo. Nie mogę. Nie mogę!

— Nie spodziewałaś się tego, co?

_Trzask, stukot obcasów_

— Są dwie możliwości. Albo po tym wszystkim wyczyszczą mi pamięć albo mnie zabiją, prawda? Harry!

— Tak myślę. Nie wiem.

— Merlinie… _Przeprowadź wywiad_, powiedzieli… Miałam tylko przeprowadzić z tobą wywiad! Nie chciałam… tego!

— Deirdre. Powiedzieli ci, dlaczego masz to zrobić? Z kim rozmawiałaś?

— Z kierownikiem ośrodka… z Buckleyem.

— Co ci powiedział? Deirdre?

_Cisza_

— Harry. Wiesz, ile tutaj już jesteś?

— Osiem miesięcy? Dziewięć?

— Macie dostęp do gazet albo radia?

— Skądże!

— To skąd wiesz, ile czasu tutaj jesteś?

— Dzięki moim oczom. Pamiętasz? Opowiadałem ci o tym zaklęciu, które rzucił na mnie Severus. Wtedy, w Czechach. Nie? Właśnie, tak mnie słuchasz! Chodzi mi o tymczasową korekcję wzroku, mniej-więcej po miesiącu zaklęcie trzeba poprawić, inaczej znowu ślepnę. Jak widać zależy im, bym widział doskonale co ze mną robią. To jedyny moment, kiedy mam styczność z magią… jaka szkoda, że zawsze podczas inkantacji jestem nieprzytomny, cholerne względy bezpieczeństwa. Nie wiem czemu po prostu nie dadzą mi okularów, to mniej kłopotliwe. Może zapominają? W każdym razie, to mój jedyny kalendarz. Dzięki temu wiem ile czasu już tutaj siedzę, ale zawsze mogło mi się coś poplątać. To co, miałem rację? Dziewięć miesięcy?

— Tak, według oficjalnych informacji, dziewięć. Wiele się zmieniło przez ten czas, wiesz, Harry? Świat się zmienia. Masz w ogóle jakieś informacje z zewnątrz? Jakiekolwiek?

_Śmiech_

— Oszalałaś? Jesteśmy zamknięci na cztery spusty, jesteś pierwszą osobą z zewnątrz, którą w ogóle widzę. Jestem ostatnim pacjentem w tym szpitalu!

— Jak to, ostatnim?

— Nikogo więcej nie przyjęto. Nie ma pacjenta numer trzysta dwadzieścia osiem. Trzysta dwadzieścia siedem jest ostatni, to ja!

— Przez _dziewięć_ miesięcy nikogo nowego nie przyjęto?

— Nie!

— …odizolowali się. Totalnie. Mieli rację, odizolowali się.

— Kto? Kto miał rację?

_Szmery_

— Harry… co wiesz o—

_Zakłócenia. Ostre, urywane dźwięki_

— …o czym? Nowy porządek? Co to…

— Cholera!

_Zakłócenia_

— Andy miał ra…

_Trzask_

— …to naprawdę się dzieje…

_Cisza_

_Trzask_

— Cholera, taśma musiała się skończyć.

_Śmiech_

— Co za pech.

— Już, naprawione. Co było potem?

— Potem? Mówisz o Andym?

— Tak, tak. Wrócił?

* * *

><p>Dźwięk gwałtownie otwieranych drzwi wybudził Harry'ego ze snu; zatrząsł się, czując nieprzyjemny podryg serca w klatce piersiowej.<p>

Frankie rzucił leżącemu pod ścianą chłopakowi pogardliwe spojrzenie i puścił Andy'ego, który zwalił się z nieprzyjemnym łoskotem na podłogę. „_Pierdolone świry_", wymruczał pod nosem strażnik, po czym szybko cofnął się i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

— Andy! — zawołał Harry, podczołgując się do mężczyzny, który w ogóle się nie ruszał. Drżącymi rękoma przewrócił go delikatnie na plecy. Twarz Andy'ego była pokryta zeschniętą krwią z nosa i ust.

Harry z rosnącą gulą w gardle podwinął materiał piżamy, by móc zobaczyć jego tułów – i tutaj nie było lepiej, obok starych blizn i siniaków można było dostrzec świeże, czerwonawe ślady powstałe na wskutek licznych uderzeń. Klatka piersiowa Andy'ego powoli unosiła się i opadała pod wpływem oddechu, z ust wydobył się cichy jęk cierpienia. Harry prawie podskoczył; był pewien, że mężczyzna jest nieprzytomny.

— Rosie — wyrzęził słabo Andy, otwierając czerwone i załzawione oczy.

— Dasz radę się podnieść? — zapytał Harry na przekór sobie łamliwym głosem. Andy nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, wciąż mamrotał do siebie to jedno… słowo? Imię? — No, dalej! Nie możesz tu leżeć. Proszę!

Przetransportowanie na łóżko półprzytomnego mężczyznę kosztowało go nie lada wysiłku, ale w końcu to zrobił. Miał pustkę w głowie, nie wiedział, czy powinien w jakiś sposób starać się pocieszyć Andy'ego, który teraz zdawał się żyć we własnym świecie. I tak wątpił, by cokolwiek do niego dotarło w tym stanie. Z ciężkim westchnieniem zdjął poszewkę ze swojej poduszki, zmoczył ją wodą i oczyścił jego twarz z zakrzepłej krwi.

Andy na zmianę gwałtownie się wybudzał i niespokojnie zasypiał, mamrotał niezrozumiałe słowa pod nosem, kręcił się i wzdychał z bólu. Mogło minąć tak kilka godzin, ale Harry nie był pewien, w tym miejscu już dawno utracił zdolność postrzegania czasu. Ściemniło się, ale nikt do tej pory nie raczył do nich przyjść.

Harry zaczynał już przysypiać, kiedy do jego uszu znowu dotarło jęczenie Sturgisa. _„Nie złamią_", usłyszał.

— Andy? — rzucił ostrożnie. Odpowiedział mu przyspieszony oddech i coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe, płaczliwe stęknięcia. Harry wygramolił się z łóżka i kucnął przy posłaniu Andy'ego.

Mężczyzna zwinął się w kłębek, w kółko powtarzając te same słowa.

_Rosie. Nie złamią mnie._

* * *

><p><em>*Herrenrasse (niem.) – rasa panów<em>

* * *

><p>Dziękuję i do zobaczenia za tydzień! (o ile jakieś kataklizmy się nie zwalą na moją głowę :D)<p> 


	15. Chapter 13

Udało się, równy tydzień! :D

**Lilieanne, Hakkarii, Darca, Mangha, Cimeriers** – dziękuję Wam! :* Nawet nie wiecie jak się cieszę, że tekst nie odszedł w zapomnienie. Zatem zapraszam na kolejny rozdział!

Beta: Ewa :* Wszelkie inne błędy wynikają z mojego niedopatrzenia.

* * *

><p><strong>13.<strong>

* * *

><p>Następnego ranka nie zostali przeliczeni. Harry wiedział, że właśnie od tej chwili rozpoczęło się ich prawdziwe więzienie.<p>

W ciągu nocy, kiedy spali, na dole drzwi pojawiła się mała klapka przez którą podano im jedzenie. Nikt do nich nie przyszedł, żaden strażnik czy nawet pielęgniarka, by skontrolować obrażenia Andy'ego. Harry zastanawiał się w jaki sposób zamierzają im podawać eliksiry – jeśli poprzez faszerowania jedzenia, sprawa malowała się beznadziejnie. Harry przełykał porcję po porcji, próbując w miarę swoich możliwości rozpoznać coś podejrzanego, ale rozrzedzony gulasz był tak samo paskudny jak zwykle.

Całe szczęście z Andy'm było już lepiej. Harry zmusił go do jedzenia i nawet udało mu się wepchnąć do ust mężczyzny parę łyżek brązowej papki, ale na tym koniec. W dalszym ciągu był obolały i jego ruchy były mocno ograniczone, jednak odzyskał zdolność trzeźwego myślenia i mówienia – nawet poprosił Harry'ego, by ten pomógł mu skorzystać z toalety. O ile chłopak czuł lekkie zażenowanie, to Andy'ego w ogóle to nie ruszało, zdawał się wręcz być przyzwyczajonym do takich sytuacji.

Magomedycy odwiedzili ich dopiero pod wieczór. Rozległ się rytmiczny łomot w drzwi i surowy głos nakazał Harry'emu stanąć pod ścianą, co zrobił bez cienia sprzeciwu. Domyślał się, że ich wizyta miała na celu chociaż częściowe uzdrowienie Andy'ego.

Kilka chwil później podstawiono mu pod nos dwie fiolki z eliksirami, które musiał wypić pod bacznym okiem strażnika. Harry przełknął mikstury, modląc się, by personel wyszedł na tyle szybko, żeby zdążył wszystko zwrócić, zanim substancje całkowicie wchłoną się do jego organizmu. Wolał pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach. Kiedy tylko zamknęły się drzwi, Harry dopadł do toalety i sprowokował wymioty; nie było tego dużo, ale i tak poczuł natychmiastową ulgę. Przepłukał usta zimną wodą i wytarł je rękawem.

— Twoja kolej — rzucił do mężczyzny, który leżał odwrócony twarzą do ściany i nie zwracał na niego uwagi. — Pomóc ci? Andy!

Harry nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji. Zrezygnowany położył się na swoim łóżku i spróbował zasnąć, nie mając nic innego do roboty.

* * *

><p>To było zatrważające, że człowiek tak szybko potrafi przyzwyczaić się do nowej sytuacji.<p>

Dźwięk był ich nowym zegarem. Stuknięcie klapki na dole drzwi oznaczało porę karmienia. Trzy głośne uderzenia sygnalizowały, że nadszedł czas na kolejną dawkę eliksirów.

Ale najgorsze były miarowe, pospieszne kroki więcej niż jednej osoby – znak, że któregoś z nich czeka terapia indywidualna pod nadzorem Williama Buckleya.

Nigdy nie mogli być pewni czyja tym razem jest kolej i jak przebiegnie całe przesłuchanie. Zdarzało się, że wracali do celi o własnych siłach, zaskoczeni gładko przeprowadzoną i pozornie nic nie wnoszącą rozmową. Jednak nie zawsze traktowano ich tak ulgowo.

A już w szczególności – nie Andy'ego.

— Hej, jestem tutaj — powiedział spokojnie Harry. Mężczyzna wlepił w niego rozbiegane, przerażone spojrzenie i żałośnie jęknął. Był mokry od potu, drżał i miał przyspieszone tętno, jakby całe ciało zmagało się z ciężką chorobą_. Czym oni cię nafaszerowali?_, pomyślał Harry i ścisnął dłoń Andy'ego. Kiedy mężczyzna był trzeźwy, wzbraniał się przed takim traktowaniem, nie chciał współczucia ani pocieszenia. Jednak Harry i tak to robił; zdawało mu się, że za każdym razem widzi w jego oczach słabo widoczny cień wdzięczności i ulgi.

_Jest bardzo źle, ale nie jesteś sam. _Tkwili w tym samym bagnie, pomagali sobie mimo woli – łagodzili słowami narkotyczne histerie, ścierali zeschniętą krew z twarzy i… po prostu byli. Głównie z przymusu, jednak Harry cieszył się, że uwięziono go akurat z Andy'm – a co, gdyby trafił na kogoś innego?

Przez ten czas nie przestawał myśleć o jednym: jaki magomedycy mają w tym swój cel. Nie mogli ich umieścić razem w celi bez konkretnego powodu, jakiś musieli mieć. Na odpowiedź nie musiał czekać długo; kiedy któregoś dnia podzielił się swoimi przemyśleniami z Andy'm, ten odparł:

— Mats.

— Mats? — Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Jeszcze zanim tutaj trafiłeś był moim współlokatorem — odpowiedział Andy, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby rozpamiętywał coś przyjemnego. — Od razu znaleźliśmy wspólny język, to nie powinno nikogo dziwić, prawda? Towarzysz w niedoli, siódemki… Ale po jakimś czasie zabrali go, pojawiłeś się ty, Mats znowu wyszedł na zewnątrz i… resztę historii znasz.

_Nadzieja_, pomyślał Harry. Ile razy on sam przekonał się na własnej skórze, że to najgorsze, co może spotkać człowieka - złudna nadzieja. Sturgis nie musiał nic więcej mówić, zrozumiał. Zabili Matsa dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy Andy zaczął myśleć, że wszystko _będzie w porządku_, że nie stanie mu się żadna krzywda.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że ich czeka dokładnie to samo – przyjdzie dzień, w którym jeden z nich przestanie być potrzebny. Magomedycy już dopilnują, by ten pozostały przy życiu mógł się całkowicie pogrążyć.

— _Nie złamią mnie_ — wypalił Harry, podrywając głowę. — Kiedy wróciłeś z izolatki… wiesz, po tym jak Mats… ciągle powtarzałeś: nie złamią mnie.

— Nie pamiętam tego — skłamał Andy i położył się na łóżku, odwracając się plecami do Harry'ego, który wywrócił oczami. Jeśli Andy chciał omijać pewne tematy, niech tak będzie. Naciskanie na niego nie miało najmniejszego sensu, przynosiło to wręcz odwrotny skutek do zamierzonego.

I tak tkwili w tym miejscu, bez możliwości wyjścia na zewnątrz. Pozwalali, by paranoja i frustracja przejmowała nad nimi kontrolę, kłócili się i w milczeniu godzili, kiedy któregoś z nich siłą wnoszono po spotkaniu z Buckleyem.

Ból zawsze wywoływał współczucie.

Harry wydrapał paznokciem rzymską jedynkę na drewnianym wezgłowiu swojego łóżka.

* * *

><p>— Rosie. Czy to panu coś mówi, panie Potter?<p>

Harry pozwolił swoim oczom błądzić po ścianach gabinetu.

— Panie Potter. — Ton Buckley'a zrobił się cięższy.

— Nie — odparł krótko Harry, pobieżnie zastanawiając się ile kopniaków za to zarobi. Czuł intensywne spojrzenie strażnika wwiercające się w jego kark.

— Jest pan pewien?

— Tak. Raczej. Tylko An… trzysta trzy w kółko pierdoli do siebie _„__Rosie, Rosie__"_, jeśli nafaszerujecie go zbyt mocno jakimś gównem. Nic więcej.

Buckley zacisnął usta i wypuścił pretensjonalnie powietrze przez nos.

Harry był zaskoczony tym, że wrócił do celi o własnych siłach. Nawet przeciąganie struny zaczęło być intrygujące w dziwny, pokrętny sposób.

* * *

><p>— Obiad się spóźnia — oznajmił któregoś dnia Harry, krążąc po pomieszczeniu; był wściekle głodny. Andy nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, siedział po turecku na podłodze i kreślił palcem w kurzu mało skomplikowane zawijasy. — Nie obchodzi cię to, że możemy tu umrzeć z głodu?<p>

Mężczyzna nie musiał odpowiadać, ponieważ w tym samym momencie rozległo się skrzypnięcie opadającej klapki. Sturgis uniósł brew i wygiął wargi w znajomym, powątpiewającym uśmiechu. _Mówiłeś coś, trzysta dwadzieścia siedem?_ Rozzłoszczony Harry odesłał mu lodowate spojrzenie. Z_amknij się, trzysta trzy__._ Usiadł naprzeciwko Andy'ego i czym prędzej zabrał się za jedzenie, ale nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś jest nie tak.

— Smakuje inaczej — wymamrotał niewyraźnie Harry z pełnymi ustami.

Andy wziął swoją miskę, nabrał na łyżkę trochę gulaszu i ostrożnie powąchał.

— Jest nafaszerowany — odpowiedział mężczyzna i jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął jeść. Harry zamarł, czując jak liche kawałki mięsa zaczynają pęcznieć w jego ustach, co uniemożliwiało ich przeżucie. Ostrożnie wypluł brązową breję z powrotem do miski i wydukał:

— To ty wpakowałeś mi palce do gardła. Sam tego ostatnio nie robisz, a teraz to jesz.

— No i? — warknął Andy.

— Tak po prostu się poddajesz? Wszystko ci jedno, czy zrobią ci papkę z mózgu? Masz gdzieś to, że niszczą twoją magię?

Andy wzruszył niedbale ramionami.

— Jestem głodny. I tak, mam to w dupie.

— A co z zasadą numer jeden: nie daj się zwariować?

Andy parsknął i – jak na złość – władował do ust kopiastą łyżkę jedzenia.

Harry wziął głęboki uspokajający wdech; za wszelką cenę starał się nie wybuchnąć. Wstał i wyrzucił obiad do toalety, ignorując uciążliwe uczucie ssania w żołądku.

* * *

><p>— Słyszysz? Czujesz to?<p>

_Cisza_

— Co takiego, Harry?

— … magia. Naprawdę tego nie czujesz?

— Nie?

— Och, cholera. Myślałem, że mi się tak tylko wydawało, ale nie, jestem pewien… Tak długo trzymają mnie tutaj, już nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy trzymałem różdżkę w dłoni! Magia! Czuję jej każdą najmniejszą wibrację! Najwidoczniej odizolowanie strasznie mnie na nią wyczuliło...

— Harry.

— Co?

_Śmiech_

— Przestań.

— Muszę brzmieć jak jakiś szaleniec, co?

— Żebyś wiedział.

_Szelest_

— Ciekawe, co się tam dzieje.

— Harry, proszę, skupmy się na wywiadzie. Nie wiemy ile czasu nam jeszcze pozostało. Usiądź.

— Racja. Więc, o co chciałabyś mnie teraz zapytać?

— Jak przebiegają twoje przesłuchania? Do tej pory mówiłeś, tylko co dzieje się tuż po nich ale ani słowa o tym, co dzieje się w trakcie i czemu dokładnie służą.

_Śmiech_

— Dobre pytanie. Jak już wiesz, to nie jest szpital – nie do końca, w każdym razie.

— Och, oczywiście.

— Od czego by tu zacząć… Chyba najlepiej od początku. Zostajesz przyjęty na obserwację. Uczestniczysz w życiu szpitala, chodzisz na terapie grupowe, obserwują cię i w tym czasie stwierdzają, czy możesz być w jakiś sposób użyteczny. To tyczy głównie siódemek, nie wiem jak jest z resztą. Jeśli nie jesteś użyteczny – utylizują cię, ale jeśli masz coś ciekawego do powiedzenia – organizują _terapie indywidualne_, by to z ciebie wyciągnąć. No, przesłuchania.

— Dobrze, dobrze. Strasznie kręcisz, wiesz, Harry? Aż tak bardzo nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, co próbują z ciebie wyciągnąć?

_Westchnienie_

— Bo nie ma o czym mówić, jeśli mam być szczery. Wypytują o moje życie przed szpitalem. Cóż, właściwie wiedzą już wszystko, ale dalej drążą, niech ich szlag trafi, są niezmordowani… Przeczesali mój umysł wzdłuż i wszerz w poszukiwaniu informacji o Zakonie Feniksa i o tym, co działo się w Wiltshire, w dworze Malfoyów. Co ich tak to interesuje, skoro ciągle wpajają mi, że wszystko sobie uroiłem i laboratoria są moim wymysłem? Bezsens, prawda? To tylko utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że miałem rację i wcale nie zwariowałem. Po pewnym czasie zatraca się tę granicę, już sam do końca nie wiesz, co jest prawdą.

— I tylko na tym polegają te przesłuchania?

— No, nie. To główny temat moich przesłuchań, ale drugim jest Andy: jak się zachowuje, jak mi się z nim układa… Czasami robią to po dobroci, mówią spokojnie, niemal przyjaźnie, ale ostatnio coraz rzadziej. Tak sobie myślę, że są dwa możliwe powody, dlaczego tak jest: albo kończy im się cierpliwość, albo czas. I tak jest nieźle, w końcu jeszcze mogę z tobą normalnie rozmawiać, mogę… myśleć. A robili już chyba wszystko, by wyciągnąć ze mnie informacje, przysięgam! Metoda kija i marchewki coś ci mówi? No, właśnie. Zgaduję, że trzymają mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach i życiu, bo podejrzewają, że mam własną Rosie.

— Rosie?

— Tak, Rosie. Rosie Rat. Początkowo myślałem, że chodzi o jakieś badyle, ale teraz jestem niemal pewien, że to osoba. Andy o niej ciągle gada… jeśli jest naćpany, rzecz jasna, bo jeszcze niedawno w ogóle nie puszczał pary z ust.

— Kim ona jest?

_Westchnienie_

— Cholera. I zapędziłem się w kozi róg.

— Dlaczego?

— Ponieważ nie mam pojęcia kim jest. Buckley bez skutku wciąż wypytuje mnie o to samo. Wiem tylko, że ona _istnieje_, wiem też, z jakiego powodu istnieje, ale nic poza tym. Jednak zdaje się, że to znacząca postać w życiu Andy'ego… Bo widzisz, Rosie jest kluczem. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie jestem pewien, czy to osoba! Pokręcone, co? Buckley pewnie myśli, że i ja mam swój klucz, że też ukryłem coś w swoim umyśle. Teraz próbuje mnie złamać i wszystko ze mnie wyciągnąć. I dobrze, niech tak myśli, niech próbuje. Dzięki temu jeszcze żyję.

— Rosie? Kluczem? Do czego?

_Cisza_

— Deirdre.

— Co?

— Nie wiem, czy chciałabyś wiedzieć. Ta wiedza może kosztować cię życie.

_Prychnięcie_

— Nie uważasz, że już i tak dobrnęliśmy za daleko? Już za późno na takie ostrzeżenia. Zastanawiam się jedynie, dlaczego wciąż pozwalają nam rozmawiać. Masz rację, Harry. To jest naprawdę dziwne. Niepokojące.

— _Nie złamią mnie__. _

— Słucham?

— Nie złamią mnie. Rosie. I melodia, którą wciąż Andy nucił pod nosem, kiedy wracał z terapii poobijany przez strażników, naćpany eliksirami… Próbowali go złamać i zdobyć ten cholerny klucz. Nie udało im się, Andy mimo wszystko nie poddał się, nie po torturach, ciszy, czy śmierci Matsa. Nie poddał się nawet wtedy, gdy zabierano mnie na przesłuchania.

— Wy też staliście się sobie… bliscy?

_Śmiech_

— Towarzysz w niedoli. Tak, w pewien sposób.

— Dlaczego Andy jest taki ważny? Co ukrywa?

— Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć?

* * *

><p>Cholera jasna, nawalił na całej linii. Nie udało się.<p>

Harry zakaszlał i splunął na podłogę gęstą śliną przemieszaną z krwią; przy uderzeniu musiał rozciąć sobie zębami wnętrze policzka albo wargę. Frankie złapał go za włosy na głowie i mocno pociągnął w górę.

— Potter, Potter, Potter… nic, tylko same problemy z tobą — wycedził strażnik i pchnął go z całej siły w dół. Harry zdusił w sobie jęknięcie, kiedy wylądował na posadzce. — Gdyby twoja dupa nie była aż tak cenna, gniłbyś w trzynastce razem z tą niemiecką dziennikarzyną! I co ty na to? Już nie taki buntowniczy? Tylko poczekaj, aż Buckley ogarnie ten burdel, który narobiłeś!

Harry przewrócił się na bok i na wszelki wypadek owinął ramionami brzuch; przeczuwał, co zaraz może nastąpić. I nie mylił się – rozwścieczony Frankie podszedł do niego i kopnął osłonięte żebra. Harry zacisnął zęby i skulił się jeszcze bardziej, a po chwili poczuł, jak podeszwa buta napiera na jego głowę, dociskając ją do podłoża.

W tym samym momencie skrzypnęły drzwi. Harry nawet nie musiał otwierać oczu, by wiedzieć, kto właśnie wszedł.

— Z Patrickiem wszystko w porządku — rzucił Buckley w kierunku strażnika. — Jedynie groźnie wyglądało, nic poważnego. Co z nim?

Frankie nic nie powiedział, zdejmując stopę z głowy Harry'ego i odchodząc wzburzony kilka kroków dalej.

W głębokim westchnieniu Buckleya pobrzmiewało zrezygnowanie. Chłopak nie poruszył się nawet odrobinę, nie otwierał oczu; czekał.

— Panie Potter. Muszę przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie miałem tak problematycznego pacjenta. Dlaczego zaatakowałeś sanitariusza? Może powiesz mi, co skłoniło cię do takiego zachowania? — Harry nie odpowiedział; dyszał głośno, wiedząc, że i tak ma już wystarczająco przejebane. Strach i wściekłość zaciskały mu gardło. — Potter. Jesteś świadomy tego, co zrobiłeś? To już drugi raz, kiedy kogoś zaatakowałeś i nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, w jak trudnej sytuacji mnie stawiasz. Nie możemy być w stosunku do ciebie tak pobłażliwi, jakieś kroki muszą zostać podjęte. Takie zachowanie nie może ci ujść płazem. I co ja mam teraz z tobą zrobić?

Harry uniósł głowę i wpatrzył się pogardliwie w Buckleya. Nienawidził samego siebie za swoją niemoc i słabość; pragnął śmierci tego człowieka bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Nie teraz, kiedy był tak żałośnie słaby.

Buckley dostał swoją odpowiedź po kilku sekundach; Harry oderwał dłoń od swojego boku i wystawił w jego kierunku środkowy palec, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. Twarz Buckleya stężała; mężczyzna wstał i wygładził zmarszczki białej szaty.

— Frankie, zostawiam to tobie — warknął, odchodząc zdecydowanym krokiem. — Mam ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia.

Głowa Harry'ego opadła na posadzkę; nie potrafił zetrzeć ze swojej twarzy uśmiechu, chociaż wiedział, że prawdopodobnie w tej chwili jego życie wisi na włosku. Wytrącenie Buckleya z równowagi było tego warte, zdecydowanie.

Trzask zamykanych drzwi był jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, które zapamiętał.

* * *

><p>Pierwszym obrazem, który Harry ujrzał tuż po przebudzeniu, był odległy, nieco nieobecny wzrok Andy'ego.<p>

— Zabiłbyś mnie, gdybym cię o to poprosił? — spytał niespodziewanie Sturgis; przez jego twarz nie przemknęła ani jedna emocja, kiedy wypowiadał te słowa. Harry nie odpowiedział, odwrócił głowę w przeciwną stronę i przymknął powieki.

Śnił o najpiękniejszych chwilach swojego życia – o Hogwarcie, pierwszych przyjaźniach, lataniu na miotle, wolności i zapachu późnego, wiosennego popołudnia. Pamiętał o pierwszym mocniejszym uderzeniu serca spowodowanym przez innego człowieka, i emocje, które wywoływały zawroty głowy i sprawiały, że miękły mu kolana Tak bardzo pragnął poczuć się znów człowiekiem; być zauroczonym, upijać się do granicy nieprzytomności i wygadywać głupstwa; marzył o tej urokliwej niezręczności kiedy poznawał kogoś _naprawdę_. Teraz jego skorupa pustoszała, jego wnętrzności roztapiały się, umysł parował. Postarzał się w środku o więcej, niż mógłby się kiedykolwiek spodziewać.

— Próbowałem uciec — powiedział Harry po pewnym czasie.

— Dzisiaj?

— Kiedy zabrano cię na przesłuchanie.

— I co potem byś zrobił? — prychnął Andy, ale już bez swojego żywiołu, brzmiał na słabego i zmęczonego.

— Uwolniłbym cię. A potem zmiótłbym to wszystko z powierzchni ziemi.

Nastała długa, krępująca cisza. Zaniepokojony Harry zerknął na mężczyznę, który leżał w łóżku na plecach i gapił się w sufit, a jego klatka piersiowa coraz szybciej unosiła się i opadała pod wpływem oddechu.

— To moja wina — wymamrotał w końcu Andy; musiał znowu przeżywać jedną ze swoich narkotycznych histerii. To był stały, niezmienny element po wizycie u Buckleya.

— Hej, spokojnie — powiedział Harry; nie mógł wstać i pocieszyć go w żaden sposób, ponieważ sam był cholernie obolały. Starał się w miarę swoich możliwości załagodzić słowami jego załamanie.

— Nie, to moja wina. — Mężczyzna nie dawał za wygraną, zagłębiał się w tym coraz bardziej. — Nie zasługuję na to, bo to moja wina.

— Andy? Co jest? Wszystko w porzą… — Harry zamilkł, kiedy Sturgis odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i posłał mu intensywne, _trzeźwe_ spojrzenie.

— Zabiłbyś mnie, gdybym cię o to poprosił? — powtórzył dobitniej, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

— Dlaczego… miałbyś o to prosić? — wydukał Harry.

— Ponieważ sam tego nie zrobię. I oni też nie… dopóki nie dostaną tego. — Andy podniósł dłoń i dotknął palcem wskazującym swojej skroni. Zamrugał szybko, próbując odpędzić łzy cisnące się do oczu. — Ale nie złamią mnie, nie dam im tego, więc będę… ale mam dość. Mam dość.

Harry, krzywiąc się i stękając z bólu, przewrócił się na bok, by utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy z Andym, który zrobił dokładnie to samo. Leżeli teraz dokładnie naprzeciwko siebie, co było dziwne i jednocześnie bardzo intymne. Harry starał oddychać jak najciszej, starał zachowywać się jak najspokojniej, nie wykonywał żadnych gwałtowniejszych ruchów. Nie chciał teraz niczego zepsuć, nie teraz, kiedy odpowiedzi na jego pytania były właściwie na wyciągnięciu ręki. Czuł, że jest blisko.

— Czego? Czego nie chcesz im dać?

— Rosie — odparł z wahaniem Andy po kilku chwilach, jakby niepewny swoich słów.

— Kim ona jest?

— Ja… cóż. Możesz powiedzieć, że jestem ojcem — parsknął i wywrócił oczami.

— Co? Jesteś… ojcem? Masz dziecko? — Harry zmarszczył brwi.

Andy ponownie kilkukrotnie stuknął palcem w swoją skroń; z szeroko otwartymi, wilgotnymi i błyszczącymi oczami wyglądał jak szaleniec.

— Wszystko jest tutaj, ona też — szepnął, a Harry poczuł, jak mimowolnie po plecach przebiega mu dreszcz. _Zwariował, to już pewne_, pomyślał, jednocześnie odczuwając głębokie rozczarowanie.

— Wybacz, Andy, ale zupełnie nie rozumiem…

— Chciałem pomóc, chciałem być kimś… znaczącym.

— Andy?

— Byłem idealistą, wiesz? Zwykłym studentem, kiedy to się zaczęło… Merlinie, minęło… Kurwa! — wykrzyknął i wykonał kilka niesprecyzowanych, pełnych frustracji ruchów. Potem zaczął się śmiać. — Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć. I nie mam pojęcia, po co ci to mówię. Nigdy nie chciałem o tym mówić, chyba już zwariowałem.

— Może najlepiej od początku? — podsunął ostrożnie Harry, za nic nie chcąc odwodzić go od głównego wątku rozpoczętej rozmowy. — Może ja zacznę? Będę zadawać pytania? — Andy pokiwał szybko głową, chowając twarz w dłoniach. — Zawsze będziesz mógł…

— Dobrze, ale jeden warunek.

— Jaki?

— Opowiesz mi o najgorszym momencie swojego życia. — Harry przełknął gulę rosnącą w gardle, ale zgodził się na ten układ. Andy pokręcił lekko głową, wciąż nie pokazując twarzy. — Nie, nie, mam jeszcze drugi warunek. Potem mnie zabijesz.

— Nad tym drugim pomyślimy — odparł Harry, odchrząkując z zakłopotaniem. Andy podczas przesłuchania musiał dostać porządnie w łeb, skoro wygadywał takie rzeczy.

— Więc?

— Co, więc?

— Och, na litość boską. Pytania!

— Ach! — Harry prawie się pacnął w czoło przez swoją nieostrożność. — Dlaczego… chcesz ze mną o tym rozmawiać?

Andy westchnął, w końcu odrywając dłonie od czerwonej i wilgotnej twarzy. Jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał na tak przybitego.

— Nie mam nic do stracenia. I czuję, że jestem ci coś winny. Nie, nie przerywaj mi, nie teraz — urwał, widząc, jak Harry otwiera usta z zamiarem wtrącenia się. — Pytałeś się mnie kiedyś, dlaczego tutaj jestem. Powiedziałem ci, ale to, czego się dowiedziałeś, nie było całą prawdą. Nie, nie kłamałem ci, po prostu nie powiedziałem wszystkiego. Już wspominałem, że pracowałem z tymi ludźmi – z Williamem Buckleyem, Grahamem Ray'em i innymi magomedykami. To prawda, pracowałem z nimi. Jednak nigdy nie wspomniałem o tym, jak wielka była moja rola. To, co się teraz dzieje… cóż… to jest moja wina. Wszystko — Andy machnął ręką, wskazując na pokój — jest z mojego powodu.

— Masz na myśli ten szpital? — wtrącił Harry, tężejąc na całym ciele.

— Nie o to… a może? W każdym razie, nie chodzi mi tylko o szpital. To, co widziałeś w Wiltshire również. Laboratoria… bo widzisz, Potter… Tak to jest, kiedy nieświadomie otworzysz pieprzoną bramę piekła. Zostałem unieszkodliwiony zanim zdążyłem ją ostatecznie zamknąć, rozumiesz? Zrozumiałem wtedy wszystko, nie chciałem, by do tego doszło, ale było już za późno.

Harry na moment odpłynął myślami do czasów, gdy jeszcze znajdował się w kwaterze głównej Zakonu Feniksa na Grimmauld Place 12. Przypomniał sobie masakrę w Staines, pierwsze spotkanie z Andym, potem przebudzenie w św. Mungo i szaloną akcję ratunkową.

_Miałem dość patrzenia na to wszystko, za długo pozostawałem obojętny. Moim zadaniem jest ratowanie życia, nie jego odbieranie__ – _treść desperackiego listu i chaotyczne wspomnienia Andy'ego trwale wyryły się w jego umyśle.

— Co zrobiłeś, Andy? — zapytał cicho Harry, czując jak mocno wali mu serce. — Dlaczego tu jesteś?

— Byłem bardzo ambitnym, żądnym wiedzy człowiekiem. Mania wielkości, kurwa mać — odparł, prychając z niedowierzaniem. — Oraz, mimo wszystko, idealistą. Trafiłem na podobnych sobie ludzi, ale oni byli o wiele bardziej zdeterminowani. Dopiero teraz widzę, jak niebezpieczne jest to połączenie. Graham Ray był moim mentorem, fascynował mnie. On jest żywą legendą współczesnej magomedycyny, pewnie nie raz o nim słyszałeś czy natykałeś się na jego nazwisko w gazetach. Byłem przeszczęśliwym gówniarzem, kiedy jeszcze w trakcie studiów na Uniwersytecie Magomedycznym wziął mnie pod swoje skrzydła. Czego może chcieć więcej taki człowiek jak ja? Wyobrażałem siebie jako czarodzieja, który zmienia świat na lepsze, ale jestem szlamą, a bez mocnych pleców… Kiedy Graham zadecydował, że zostanę jego protegowanym, przyszłość i wielka kariera stanęła przede mną otworem. Nie mogłem przepuścić takiej okazji, prawda? Przepuściłbyś okazję życia, Harry? — zwrócił się do chłopaka z rozgoryczeniem, który posłusznie pokręcił głową. — Był dziewięćdziesiąty piąty rok, nieuchronnie zbliżała się wojna. I czułem w głębi serca, że mogę coś zrobić, że mogę w jakiś sposób pomóc.

— Jak?

— … masz rację, najlepiej zacząć od początku. Och, Merlinie, dałbym wszystko, by móc cofnąć czas. Na przedostatnim roku studiów wszystkich przyszłych magomedyków obowiązują praktyki – sam wybierasz sobie specjalizację i dalej się kształcisz w tym kierunku. Ja wybrałem magomedycynę ogólną; to śmieszne, przecież wszystko w moim życiu było zaplanowane i dopięte na ostatni guzik, jednak wtedy… czułem, że nie chcę się w żaden sposób ograniczać. I wiesz, gdzie trafiłem na praktyki? Opiekowałem się skazańcami, którzy otrzymali Pocałunek Dementora. Opiekowałem się roślinami, niech to szlag — zaśmiał się Andy, przewracając oczami. Harry nieświadomie zacisnął dłonie. — Ależ byłem wściekły! Jak miałem pomóc światu, skoro wylądowałem na najgorszych praktykach? Tam właściwie nic nie było do leczenia, to była robota dla pielęgniarek, nie da przyszłego magomedyka! Pamiętam do dziś jak podbiegłem do Grahama Raya z pianą na ustach, och, aż miałem ochotę zrobić mu krzywdę! A wiesz, co on na to odparł? „Wiem, że sobie poradzisz i znajdziesz zajęcie. Jesteś młodym, zdolnym człowiekiem". Wtedy jeszcze nie rozumiałem, co dokładnie miał na myśli.

— A co miał na myśli?

— To, że prędzej czy później zacznę węszyć. — Andy pokręcił głową. — Niewiele tam robiłem poza zmienianiem pieluch, podawaniem dożylnie eliksirów odżywczych i przewracaniem tych skazańców z boku na bok. Nudziłem się niemiłosiernie, byłem sfrustrowany i… zacząłem grzebać, prowadzić swoje badania. Kiedy minęła mi pierwsza fala wściekłości, to faktycznie zainteresowałem się tymi pacjentami. Och, oczywiście, na pierwszy rzut oka to proste, ci ludzie byli jak rośliny, ich dusza została wyssana. Ale powtarzałem sobie: natura nie znosi próżni, coś musiało tam być. Zadawałem sobie pytanie: po co ich podtrzymywać przy życiu, skoro są nic nie znaczącymi skorupami? Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego szpital i władza się ich nie pozbywała? Uprzedzając twoje pytanie – nie, nie odnalazłem na to odpowiedzi. Wydaje mi się, że Ministerstwo chciało być wobec nich humanitarne, ale według mnie to nic nie miało wspólnego z łaską. Ale wiesz, co odkryłem? Te skorupy, które były niegdyś czarodziejami… nie miały w sobie ani iskry magii. Nic. Ich magia została wyssana wraz z duszą przy Pocałunku Dementora. Po tym odkryciu zacząłem grzebać w dokumentacji i szukać; a może jest jakiś przypadek, który pozostawił po sobie magię, chociaż jakieś ślady? Z nudy i czystej ciekawości, oczywiście. Jak można się spodziewać, nie dowiedziałem się niczego nowego.

— Co to wszystko ma ze sobą wspólnego?

— Nie rozumiesz? Jestem urodzonym naukowcem, moje życie składa się z zadawania sobie pytań i szukania na nie odpowiedzi! Więc… pojawiło się kolejne pytanie. Czymże jest dusza ludzka? Czy jest połączona na stałe z ludzkim organizmem? Dlaczego czarodzieje po Pocałunku mogli sami oddychać, mogli wydalać, ale nie byli w żaden sposób… aktywni? Robiłem wiele badań, nawet te, które nie były do końca legalne. Jakie było moje zdziwienie, kiedy odkryłem, że ich mózgi są nieuszkodzone! Zraniłeś ciało a mózg rejestrował ból! Ale dlaczego ci ludzie nie mogli się przebudzić z tego stanu? Czy dałoby się ich przebudzić? Byłem ciekaw: a co, gdyby ten proces był jednak odwracalny? Ich mózgi pozostały przecież nietknięte, oni… po prostu byli puści. Zupełnie inna sprawa, jeśli ludzie są w stanie wegetatywnym spowodowanym jakimś wypadkiem, gdy mózg i połączenia nerwowe są uszkodzone, wtedy przebudzenie z takiego stanu nie zawsze wchodzi w grę. Ale tutaj… to nie miało dla mnie kompletnie sensu! I tutaj znowu pojawia się to pytanie: czym jest dusza ludzka? Dlaczego ciało i mózg nie chcą działać, mimo że są całkowicie sprawne? Czy dusza oraz magia są oddzielnym życiem, _bytem_? Są napędem? Spoiwem? I jeszcze jedno… a co, gdyby stan tych skazańców dało się wykorzystać? Oni byli jak pusty zadbany dom, brakowało im jedynie wyposażenia i mieszkańca w środku! Dosłownie!

— Wykorzystać? Merlinie, jak? — Oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się wielkości spodków.

— Jak już mówiłem, nieuchronnie zbliżała się wojna. Sytuacja w świecie czarodziejskim była bardzo napięta, wszyscy byliśmy przerażeni. Sam-Wiesz-Kto w końcu się ujawnił, śmierciożercy przeprowadzali ataki na niewinnych mugolakach… sam czułem zagrożenie, nie jestem czystej krwi, moja rodzina nie ma czarodziejskich korzeni. Widziałem wiele bezsensownych śmierci; byłem przerażony, do szpitala trafiali ludzie, których często nie dało się w żaden sposób uratować – a przynajmniej ich ciał nie dało się uratować, czasem były zbyt zmasakrowane. Chciałem im pomóc, uratować ich. Ale jak, skoro ciało nie nadawało się do niczego, bo było zbyt zniszczone? Jednak wciąż kołatało mi się po głowie jedno… Analogicznie: zanim naczynie pęknie jeszcze jest możliwość przenieść jego całą zawartość, a jeśli masz czas... Już wiesz, o co mi chodzi?

— Transplantacje duszy? — podsunął Harry pustym głosem.

— Tak, tak! Wyobrażasz sobie jaki to byłby przełom w magomedycynie?! Dałoby się tyle istnień uratować, wystarczyłoby ich dusze przenieść w ciała, które są puste! Oczywiście, to rodzi wiele pytań natury moralnej, etycznej, ale… cholera, jeśli spojrzeć na to inaczej, to już byłby krok bliżej do osiągnięcia nieśmiertelności! Poszukiwał tego Nicolas Flamel…

— I Voldemort — wtrącił lodowato Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

— Tak. I właśnie on — przyznał Andy; wcześniejsze podniecenie uszło z niego jak powietrze z przekłutego balonu. Odetchnął ciężko, odchylając głowę do tyłu. — Zawsze istniała ta druga strona medalu i zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę. Jednak, tak jak wcześniej wspominałem, byłem młodym, żądnym wiedzy i poklasku człowiekiem. I jednocześnie głupim. Pracowałem nad tym projektem w tajemnicy, opiekowałem się tymi skazańcami, ale nikomu nie powiedziałem, że dodatkowo prowadzę badania, nawet swojemu mentorowi Grahamowi nie wspomniałem o tym słowem. Ale wszystko wydało się, kiedy przeprowadziłem pierwszą – co prawda nieudaną – transplantację duszy.

— Co zrobiłeś?!

— Proszę, nie osądzaj mnie. Próbowałem uratować młodego czarodzieja! Nie miał więcej jak dwadzieścia lat! Jego całe ciało było zmasakrowane, właściwie nie miał twarzy, została cała rozorana klątwami tnącymi! Śmierciożercy torturowali tego biednego mugolaka, ale chęć życia była w nim tak wielka… nie mogłem tego zostawić. Trafił do szpitala i magomedycy zostawili go na pewną śmierć, obrażenia były zbyt rozległe, by dało się cokolwiek zrobić. Jednak… wciąż istniała jakaś szansa, tliło się w nim życie. Więc wykradłem pacjenta pod pozorem przetransportowania go na inny oddział, gdzie miał dokonać swój żywot. Tylko wtedy pojawił się kolejny problem… jak wyssać z tego człowieka duszę i magię, a potem bez żadnego uszczerbku przetransportować ją do innej skorupy? Postanowiłem zaryzykować i wykorzystać do tego Dementora.

— Co? Ale jak? Jesteś szalony?!

— Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem — zaśmiał się Andy. — Masz pojęcie, jakie panuje kolesiostwo pomiędzy Ministerstwem a służbą zdrowia? Wystarczy znać odpowiednie osoby i mieć z nimi dobre kontakty. Poznałem bliżej jednego z pracowników Azkabanu – w końcu to on dostarczał mi pod opiekę skazańców. Wiedziałem do kogo mam się zgłosić. I wierz mi, każdego da się przekupić za odpowiednią sumę galeonów, szczególnie w tak niepewnych czasach. Dzięki bogatej rodzinie – moi rodzice może i są mugolami, ale są również lekarzami – i dofinansowaniu na swoją naukę przez Ministerstwo nie miałem problemów z pieniędzmi.

— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć…

— Wykradłem pacjenta i najmłodszą wiekiem, najsilniejszą skorupę byłego więźnia, znalazłem odpowiednie miejsce i został mi dostarczony Dementor. Co dalej? Cóż, wypuściliśmy tego Dementora, wraz z tym strażnikiem zabezpieczyliśmy się Patronusem i w ukryciu czekaliśmy… jak można się domyślić, demon uczepił się łatwej zdobyczy, czyli tego konającego chłopaka. Widziałeś kiedykolwiek Pocałunek? Egzekucję? — Harry kiwnął głową. Miał trzynaście lat, kiedy Dementorzy próbowali wyssać duszę Syriuszowi. Szczerze, wolał tego w ogóle nie pamiętać. — Ja sam wcześniej widziałem tylko raz Pocałunek i zapamiętałem go bardzo dokładnie. Dusza uleciała z ust skazańca jako mała, srebrzysta kula… i uderzyło we mnie, że to wygląda dokładnie jak wspomnienie, które ma zaraz zostać przetransportowane do myślodsiewni! To był szalony pomysł, ale powtarzałem sobie: czemu nie? W ostatniej chwili przegoniliśmy Dementora, zanim zdążył pochłonąć wyssaną duszę. Trzeba było działać bardzo szybko, musiałem jakoś zabezpieczyć tę srebrzystą kulę…

— Jak to zrobiłeś? — zapytał Harry, czując wręcz niepokojącą ciekawość. To, co mówił Andy było przerażające, ale jednocześnie zbyt fascynujące, by przerywać w takim momencie.

— Fiolka z kryształu wykonała powierzone jej zadanie. Pojemniki tego typu są wykorzystywane do długotrwałego przechowywania wspomnień i przepowiedni… nie wiem czy wiesz, ale wspomnienie potrafi po pewnym czasie ulecieć z nieodpowiedniego naczynia. Złapałem duszę tego chłopaka. Merlinie, to było niesamowite — westchnął z rozmarzeniem Sturgis. — Miałem czyjąś duszę we własnej dłoni. Udało się! Biło od niej intensywne białe światło, moc pulsowała mi w palcach, w żyłach, sercu… Miałem w ręku czyjeś życie i magię! I wtedy pozostało już tylko jedno, czyli przetransportowanie duszy do nowej skorupy.

— Jak?

Andy zamknął oczy i pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Tego nie pamiętam. I _nie chcę _pamiętać_, _inaczej… Wiem jedynie, że pierwsza próba zakończyła się fiaskiem. Nie udało mi się uratować tego chłopaka. Jak się okazało znacznie później, całe szczęście, że mi się nie udało.

— Jak to, nie pamiętasz? — drążył Harry.

— I tu właśnie do akcji wkracza Rosie Rat. — Uśmiechnął się słabo Andy. — Dlatego wciąż żyję, to z jej powodu mnie jeszcze nie zabili.

— Rosie? Kim ona jest?

— Najlepsze jest to, że nie wiem! Może być osobą, może być… czymkolwiek. Pamiętam tylko, że jest kluczem. I wiem, do czego jest kluczem, w końcu to ja go – a raczej ją – stworzyłem. Jak już wcześniej mówiłem, otworzyłem bramę, którą tylko ja mogłem zamknąć. Całe szczęście udało mi się to chociaż częściowo. Przeskoczmy na chwilę do przodu, do bitwy w Staines… nadążasz? Nasze pierwsze spotkanie? — zwrócił się do Harry'ego, który skinął głową. — Śmierciożercy zaatakowali dzielnicę, w której mieszkałem, porywali ludzi, których znałem, dorwali nawet moich sąsiadów. Jestem pewien, że zrobili to z premedytacją, już wcześniej sabotowałem ich akcje.

— Sabotowałeś?

— Czekaj, o tym za chwilę. Śmierciożercy chcieli mnie w jakiś sposób ukarać, dać ostrzeżenie, jakby chcieli przez to powiedzieć: _zobacz, Sturgis, co czeka ciebie i twoich bliskich, jeśli nie zechcesz z nami współpracować__. _Walka trwała w najlepsze, kiedy nagle pojawiłeś się ty wraz z ruchem oporu, pomyślałem wtedy: cholera jasna, jeszcze tylko ciebie tam brakowało. Już wtedy wiedziałem do czego im są potrzebne moje badania, a przynajmniej domyślałem się. Po przegranej dla was bitwie przetransportowano cię do św. Munga, skąd musiałeś uciekać, inaczej trafiłbyś prosto w łapy śmierciożerców. Całe szczęście udało wam się zbiec – tobie i temu innemu czarodziejowi – a ja wam w tym pomogłem, bo przecież nie poinformowałem nikogo, że ktoś się podszył pod Grahama. Od razu poznałem, że coś jest nie tak! Jako, że zdrada zostałaby prędzej czy później odkryta, miałem dwa wyjścia: uciekać albo zostać i postarać się ukryć wszystko na czas. Nietrudno się domyślić, że wybrałem drugą opcję.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, próbując przyswoić i uporządkować nowe informacje w głowie.

— Czyli ukryłeś w swoim umyśle _coś_, nie chcąc, by śmierciożercy to dostali? I Rosie jest kluczem do tego?

— Tak, dokładnie to. — Andy zagapił się na swoją dłoń, na zmianę zaciskając i rozluźniając palce. — Ale żebyś to dokładnie zrozumiał, teraz muszę się trochę cofnąć… Wróćmy jeszcze do mojej pierwszej nieudanej transplantacji duszy. Widzę twój wzrok, Harry. Proszę, uwierz mi, robiłem to w dobrej wierze — wtrącił, a chłopak natychmiast przybrał obojętny wyraz twarzy. Ledwo panował nad swoimi emocjami, ponieważ wiedział, do czego powoli zmierza Andy. — Nie udało mi się uratować życia tego chłopaka, transplantacja nie powiodła się. Byłem zdruzgotany. Jeszcze na dodatek wszystko wyszło na jaw; jak się okazało, mojemu znajomemu strażnikowi wystarczyło zaproponować jeszcze większą sumę pieniędzy, by wszystko pięknie wyśpiewał Grahamowi. Graham był bardzo podejrzliwy, obserwował mnie, z czego nie zdawałem sobie sprawy. Nie potrzebował dużo czasu, by odkryć moją tajemnicę. Merlinie, moja kariera i dobre imię wisiały na włosku. Wszystko mogłem zaprzepaścić przez swoją cholerną ciekawość! Nie dość, że ukradłem umierającego pacjenta i skorupę więźnia, to dodatkowo zrobiłem coś, co budzi ogromne kontrowersje. Cholera, dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę, jakie to niemoralne i nieetyczne… Chciałem zabawić się w samego Boga!

— Ale udało się w końcu, prawda? — spytał Harry, próbując powstrzymać drżenie głosu. Od pewnego momentu ich rozmowy w jego głowie kołatała się Tonks. Czy to właśnie on był odpowiedzialny za to, co jej zrobił? A co, jeśli tak?

Andy posłał mu intensywne spojrzenie. Nieznacznie zawahał się, zanim kontynuował:

— Graham początkowo się wściekł. Teraz wiem, że tylko udawał, chciał mnie tylko zastraszyć. Wiedział, że ukończenie tych studiów i bycie magomedykiem jest moim marzeniem, pogrywał na moich emocjach. Zagroził, że wylecę z praktyk i studiów, a tym samym przekreślę swoją karierę. Jednakże, postawił mi warunek, ultimatum. Jak to on sam określił, miał dla mnie propozycję wprost nie do odrzucenia. Już wiesz, co to miało być, Harry? Współpraca ze śmierciożercami! To znaczy, jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałem, że będę pracować akurat dla nich, to okryłem później; powiedziano mi, że muszę spłacić swój dług pracując dla pewnych _ważnych ludzi__. _Cóż, zgodziłem się bez żadnego wahania, tu chodziło o moje przyszłe życie. Merlinie… dałbym wszystko, żeby to cofnąć. Jak raz wdepniesz w takie gówno to potem już nie ma odwrotu. Zrobiłem coś strasznego i nieetycznego, ale jednocześnie zostały zauważone moje zdolności. I w ten sposób została uratowana moja kariera, a oni mieli geniusza na wyłączność — zaśmiał się i Harry sam nie mógł powstrzymać się przed parsknięciem.

— Aleś ty skromny.

— To moja najlepsza cecha — rzucił zawadiacko Andy; po chwili znowu spoważniał. — Początkowo moi nowi współpracownicy i wtajemniczeni magomedycy traktowali mnie jak skrzata domowego, ale po pewnym czasie… zainteresowali się moim porzuconym projektem. Tak, chodzi o tę transplantację duszy. Jeszcze dokładnie nie wiedziałem po co im ta wiedza, ale nie wnikałem w szczegóły – bałem się o własny tyłek. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że pracuję z niebezpiecznymi ludźmi. Czemu byłem takim tchórzem i zgodziłem się na to wszystko? — Andy w głębokim zamyśleniu zadał to pytanie sobie po czym dalej ciągnął: — Skończyłem bez problemów studia z najwyższymi notami i referencjami, dostałem własne laboratorium… i zlecono mi dalsze badania nad istotą duszy i ideą transplantacji. Nie powinieneś być w sumie zdziwiony, że w końcu udało mi się tego dokonać.

— Czy… zrobiłeś to jakiejś kobiecie? — Harry zamarł, czekając na odpowiedź. Brwi Andy'ego wystrzeliły do góry.

— Kobiecie? Nie, to nie była kobieta. — Potrząsnął głową, a chłopak poczuł ulgę i jednocześnie pewnego rodzaju rozczarowanie. — To znowu był jakiś bezimienny, zmasakrowany młodzieniec. Przeniosłem jego duszę z umierającego ciała do skorupy innego więźnia skazanego na Pocałunek Dementora. I po tym wszystkim – zamiast euforii – ogarnęło mnie przerażenie, ponieważ to, co _stworzyłem_… nie było człowiekiem.

Harry'ego oblał zimny pot.

— Jak to?

— Dostałem całe stosy dokumentów i rysopis tej osoby, której duszę przenosiłem. Miałem zdać raport, czy ten chłopak w jakikolwiek sposób się zmienił po przetransportowaniu duszy do innego ciała. Transplantacja co prawda się udała, pacjent wybudził się ze stanu wegetatywnego, jednak… jego dusza była uszkodzona. Merlinie, żebyś tylko to widział... Żebyś tylko widział, jakie on miał spojrzenie. Do dziś mam koszmary o tym… czymś. Patrzenie w jego oczy nie było niczym innym, jak spoglądaniem w najmroczniejszą, najbardziej przerażającą otchłań, jaką tylko możesz sobie wyobrazić. Oczy są zwierciadłem duszy, prawda? Niby głupie powiedzenie i banał, ale to takie cholernie prawdziwe. Otworzyłem pierdoloną bramę piekła, przysięgam.

— I co zrobiłeś?

— Zabiłem go.

— Co?!

— Zabiłem go, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył odkryć, że powiodła mi się transplantacja. Miałem wiedzę, która w nieodpowiednich rękach mogła zdziałać coś strasznego, rozumiesz? Ale nie mogłem też przestać nad tym pracować, nie chciałem umierać. — Oczy Andy'ego zrobiły się niebezpiecznie błyszczące. Jego głos zaczął się łamać. — Musiałem to zrobić, inaczej… ale nie mogłem też żyć z tą świadomością, że dopuściłem się czegoś takiego. To nie była istota ludzka, w żadnym wypadku.

— Ale i tak się udało — wtrącił Harry, czując jak opanowanie wymyka mu się spod kontroli. — Graham Ray… wtedy, w dworze Malfoyów… spytał się mnie, czy podoba mi się jego podarunek. Chodziło o pewną kobietę, aurora…

— Nimfadora Tonks — wtrącił Andy. — Pamiętam, mówiłeś o niej podczas naszej rozmowy z Matsem, na samym początku twojego pobytu tutaj. Ale u niej nie dokonano poprawnej transplantacji duszy, wnioskując z tego, co nam powiedziałeś.

— Jak to?

— Ach, i tutaj zaczyna się mój sabotaż. Widzisz, zabiłem tego młodzieńca, ale jakiś raport musiałem zdać. Napisałem, że transplantacja co prawda się udała, ale wynikły pewne komplikacje, przez które dusza nie utrzymała się w ciele. To było oczywiście kłamstwo, bo wszystko powiodło się w stu procentach. Jednak to była wiedza, którą postanowiłem zatrzymać tylko dla siebie. Skłamałem w raporcie, napisałem jakieś kompletne bzdury.

— Nie wydaje mi się, że były to bzdury. — Harry zwęził oczy. — Tonks…

— Nie miałem z nią nic wspólnego. Nie pracowałem nad przypadkiem jakiejkolwiek kobiety. Z twojej opowieści można wywnioskować, że jej ciało gniło od środka, transplantacja była ewidentnie spartaczona, cholerna fuszerka. Wspominałeś o jakimś dziwnym zapachu, który unosił się tuż nad nią, prawda? Czułeś kiedykolwiek fetor rozkładającego się ciała? Może to był ten zapach? Prawdopodobnie obca dusza z premedytacją pożerała skorupę, była pasożytem. To w ogóle nie powinno się wydarzyć przy poprawnej transplantacji, już bliżej jej było do Inferiusa, czyli zwłok sterowanych czarną magią, niż…

— Ty…

— Widzę, że nie będziesz miał problemu z zabiciem mnie po tym wszystkim — rzucił Andy, zerkając na niego z leniwym uśmiechem. — Jesteś wściekły. Dobrze. Możesz to zrobić teraz albo jeszcze posłuchać co mam do powiedzenia.

Harry wziął głęboki, drżący wdech.

— W jaki sposób sabotowałeś akcje śmierciożerców? — zapytał, próbując zająć swoje myśli czymkolwiek, byle nie faktycznym spełnieniem prośby mężczyzny.

— Kradłem wyniki badań. Podmieniałem je. Robiłem jeden wielki bałagan, na tyle niespostrzeżenie, na ile się da. Podsuwałem błędne odpowiedzi jako prawdziwe, w końcu ciągle _eksperymentowaliśmy, _więc niepowodzenia nie powinny być niczym dziwnym, prawda? Robiłem wszystko, byle opóźnić nasze prace nad finalnym projektem…

— Finalnym projektem?

— … a raz zrobiłem coś naprawdę niedorzecznego. Zgaduję, że to właśnie po tym zdecydowano się mi dać ostrzeżenie w postaci masakry w Staines. Oni _wiedzieli_. Spodziewałem się, że mój wyskok jakoś zaważy na dalszych losach tej wojny, w końcu nic nie pozostaje bez odpowiedzi, ale żeby coś takiego? Nie mogli mnie po prostu zabić? — Sturgis pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu. — Od jakiegoś czasu już oficjalnie należałem do sztabu naukowców Grahama, który z kolei podlegał – jak się okazało, tylko pozornie – śmierciożercom i Sam-Wiesz-Komu. Zostałem zaproszony w roli podnóżka na małe spotkanie towarzyskie, gdzie nie brakowało dobrego jedzenia, alkoholu i prawdziwych skurwysynów. Postanowiłem wykorzystać fakt, że senior Malfoy ma jakiś niezdrowy pociąg do młodych, szlamowatych – i przez co się doskonale rozumie, nieczystych – mężczyzn. Ironia, prawda? Jak myślisz, to jakiś kompleks wyższości? No cóż, plotki krążące wśród innych śmierciożerców okazały się prawdą. Obrzydlistwo, możesz to sobie wyobrazić? — Wykrzywił się pogardliwie. — Fuj, do dziś mnie skręca na samą myśl.

— Byłeś w dworze Malfoyów? Ty? — zapytał Harry, starając nadać się swemu głosu tak neutralny ton, na jaki tylko mógł się zdobyć. Poczuł się bardzo nieswojo i próbował nawet zepchnąć tę emocję na samo dno, ale ona wciąż i wciąż wypływała na wierzch. _Uspokój się Potter__, _powiedział sobie. _Też trząsłbyś się z obrzydzenia, gdyby Lucjusz Malfoy zechciał położyć na tobie łapska. Nie dlatego, że brzydzi cię sam fakt pieprzenia się z facetami._

— Och, cóż za zaskoczenie! Do czego to doszło, żeby prawdziwi czarodzieje mieli za współbiesiadnika obrzydliwą, śmierdzącą szlamę? To było jedno z najgorszych doświadczeń mojego młodego i jeszcze wtedy dość niewinnego życia! Dobra, żarty na bok. Zabawa trwała w najlepsze, kiedy senior Malfoy postanowił dać się ponieść swoim ohydnym żądzom. Jeśli mam być szczery, nawet nie musiałem się za bardzo starać, byśmy znaleźć się z nim sam na sam. Pozwól, że pominę co pikantniejsze szczegóły — zaśmiał się sucho, a Harry sztywno kiwnął głową. — Moje jedyne pocieszenie w tym, że udało mi się podmienić co ważniejsze teczki, niektóre trochę zdekompletowałem. Tak, wiem, to się nazywa desperacja. Zamiast finalnego projektu i tego wszystkiego, co skrywa moja Rosie, podłożyłem tam prace nad strukturą zaklęcia zabijającego, ale…

Harry'emu opadła szczęka.

— Jasny gwint! — wykrzyknął zdębiały. Mięśnie oplatające żebra zaprotestowały ostrym rwącym bólem, ale miał to gdzieś. — Niech to szlag! Miałem te badania w ręku! Wiem o czym mówisz! Kurwa!

Teraz nastała kolej Andy'ego, by zachłysnąć się właśnie wdychanym powietrzem.

— Co?! Jak to, miałeś je w ręku?!

— Nasz szpieg! Nasz szpieg wśliznął się do posiadłości i skopiował dokumenty! Pierdolona żółta teczka!

— Merlinie, ale jakim cudem?! _Kto_ był waszym szpiegiem? A już myślałem, że to ja jestem szalony…

— … Draco Malfoy. Syn Lucjusza. Cholera, teraz już wiem, co miał na myśli! Kiedy wrócił z misji, powiedział nam, że wyczuł w dworze czyjąś obecność! Był święcie przekonany, że już ktoś wcześniej grzebał w tych szufladach i go ubiegł, bo, cholera, to absurdalne, _dom_ mu powiedział! Wiedziałem! — Harry nie mógł powstrzymać tego ataku szału i jednocześnie niewyobrażalnego zdumienia. — Mieliśmy rację, te przeklęte papierzyska były niekompletne, bo to TY w nich grzebałeś! — Wycelował oskarżycielski palec w stronę Sturgisa.

— Mieliście szpiega w szeregach śmierciożerców — wymamrotał żałośnie Andy.

— Mieliśmy aż dwóch.

— Kurwa. Szpiega, który zdołał dostać się do komnat zaufanego sługusa Sam-Wiesz-Kogo i ot tak po prostu _wszystko_ _skopiował_. Gdybym tylko nic nie podmieniał, dowiedzielibyście się o wiele wcześniej!

— Kilka tygodni naszej ciężkiej pracy poszło się jebać…

— Och, jebanie. Dobre słowo. Wyobraź sobie, że mnie też wyjebano…

— … i dreptaliśmy w kółko…

— … na darmo.

Spojrzeli po sobie. Nie odzywali się dłuższą chwilę, dysząc i gapiąc się na siebie w ciężkim szoku.

Harry nie był pewien, który z nich pierwszy wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem.

— To absurdalne! — wykrztusił, spazmatycznie łapiąc powietrze. — Nie mogę…

Sturgis, którego śmiech zaczął coraz bardziej przypominać rozpaczliwe wycie, nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa.

Harry wytarł dłońmi łzy z policzków.

— Dobra, nie jest tak źle — stwierdził ochrypłym głosem. — Kto wie, co by było, gdybyś zostawił te dokumenty?

— Nie jest źle? Kurwa mać. Gdybym tylko ich nie podmienił, nie sprowokowałbym śmierciożerców i oni nie zaatakowaliby Staines… Prawdopodobnie nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali. Nie wylądowałbym tutaj. To samo tyczy się ciebie.

— W zamian za co? Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo byliśmy w tamtym momencie w dupie. Zawsze dwa kroki za nimi. Przybywaliśmy na miejsce ataków śmierciożerców o wiele za późno, nie było nawet czego… kogo zbierać. — Andy na te słowa zamknął oczy i nieznacznie się skrzywił, jakby te słowa wywoływały w nim fizyczny ból. — Nawet nie wiedzieliśmy na czym stoimy, dopiero twoje wspomnienia otworzyły nam oczy. Choć, z drugiej strony, można powiedzieć, że było jeszcze gorzej. Nie tego się spodziewaliśmy.

— Wiem, co masz na myśli — przyznał Andy. — Nie chciałem tej wojny, a przyłożyłem do niej rękę. Kto by pomyślał, że tak to wszystko się rozwinie? Nie mówię tylko o transplantacji, która przecież miała ratować życia, ale Rosie też… Cholera, teraz czuję się jak Otto Hahn — zaśmiał się i niespodziewanie odwrócił się plecami do Harry'ego. .

— Kto?

— Otto Hahn, mugolski fizykochemik. W trzydziestym ósmym rozszczepił jądro atomu, dzięki temu odkryciu zaistniała możliwość wytwarzania ogromnych ilości energii tanim kosztem. Ale to jednocześnie posłużyło do skonstruowania najniebezpieczniejszej broni masowego rażenia, jaką tylko ten świat widział. Zastosowanie broni nuklearnej wymusiło kapitulację Japonii, co też definitywnie zakończyło drugą wojnę światową mugoli, ale jakim kosztem? I kiedy o tym myślę, zadaję sobie pytanie: do jakich rozwiązań my będziemy musieli uciec, żeby zapobiec rozprzestrzenianiu się tego szaleństwa? Każdy z nas powinien się zastanowić; co jesteśmy w stanie poświęcić, _kogo _jesteśmy w stanie poświęcić, by to definitywnie zakończyć? Wybierzemy osławione „mniejsze zło", które równie dobrze może okazać się wymordowaniem ponad połowy czarodziejskiej – albo jak kto woli, mugolskiej – populacji? I to wszystko w imię większego dobra? Dobre żarty.

— Andy?

— Może i Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie żyje, ale wojna wciąż trwa — powiedział cicho i powoli, jakby w głębi zastawiał się nad każdym słowem.

— Andy. Byłeś przerażony, kiedy dowiedziałeś się o jego śmierci. — Sprężyny łóżka skrzypnęły; mężczyzna z powrotem odwrócił się przodem do Harry'ego, a jego wyraz twarzy był trudny do odczytania. — Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi. Widziałem. Co? Znowu zamierzasz…

— Czas wielkiego _Führera_ jeszcze nadejdzie, zobaczysz. — Andy wykrzywił wargi w mało radosnym uśmiechu. — Sam-Wiesz-Kto był tylko narzędziem, całkiem przydatnym, ale wciąż tylko narzędziem. Przestał być potrzebny, bo już odwalił lwią część roboty. Zasiał ziarno i pielęgnował je, by pięknie zakwitło, ale po pewnym czasie sam stał się kłopotliwym chwastem, który należało wyrwać, zanim narobiłby więcej szkody niż pożytku.

* * *

><p>— Stop. Stop.<p>

— Deirdre?

— Poczekaj. Muszę pomyśleć. _ (westchnienie)_ Nie, nie rozumiem. Próbuję to wszystko uporządkować w głowie, ale…

— Co, trudno w to uwierzyć?

— … tak. Nie mogę zrozumieć jeszcze jednego. Sam-Wiesz-Kto próbował odebrać twoje ciało, ale nie udało mu się. Próbowano przeprowadzić na tobie _transplantację_, ale to zupełnie inaczej wyglądało, niż to, co twierdzi Andrew Sturgis…

_Śmiech_

— Niech zgadnę. Twierdzisz, że któryś z nas kręci, tak?

— Tego nie powiedziałam.

— Rozmawiasz z wariatem, trzeba było być świadomą ryzyka.

— Harry.

— Dobrze, dobrze. Pozwól mi wytłumaczyć. Andy sam nie wie, jak przeprowadził udaną transplantację u obiektu jedenastego…

— Obiektu _jedenastego_? _Obiektu_?

— … tak, tak go nazywali. Pierwszy i zarazem ostatni udany eksperyment tego typu, który wyszedł spod jego rąk. Zabił go, pamiętasz?

— Tak.

— Powiedział, że transplantacja z wykorzystaniem Dementora nie powiodła się. Musiał zatem znaleźć inny sposób i w końcu udało mu się tego dokonać. Jednak ta cała wiedza przepadła, kiedy do akcji wkroczyła Rosie Rat. Niemal całkowicie zniszczył dokumentację idei transplantacji i finalnego projektu. Natomiast to, co sam wiedział – ukrył w swoim umyśle, albo równie dobrze gdziekolwiek indziej. Rosie jest kluczem do tej całej wiedzy, którego Graham ani inni magomedycy nie potrafią użyć. Jeszcze.

— Nie lepiej by było, gdyby po prostu… wymazał sobie pamięć? Ponieważ zdążył zniszczyć dokumentację, następnym rozsądnym krokiem byłoby…

— …wymazanie sobie pamięci? To byłby dla niego wyrok śmierci. Deirdre, proszę. Rosie to jego zabezpieczenie, nie rozumiesz? Nie zabiją go, dopóki nie znajdą swoich odpowiedzi. Andy kupił tym samym sobie czas – Graham błądzi w kółko, bazując na marnych pozostałościach zniszczonej dokumentacji i pamięci swoich współpracowników. Byli głupi i nieostrożni, nawet nie przewidzieli takiej możliwości, że Andy może ich zdradzić. To przecież był człowiek, który był bardzo oddany swojej robocie i w większości projektów odrywał główne skrzypce… Sprytne i bardzo ryzykowne. Przechytrzył ich wszystkich!

— Kupił sobie czas? I co z tego ma? Życie w tym miejscu…

— Nie tylko sobie. Kupił czas także tobie, mnie, cholera – wszystkim! Poza tym… mogli mu odebrać wolność, godność, ale wiesz, czego nie zdołali mu odebrać? Nadziei.

— _Führer. _Wódz. O co chodziło Andy'emu, mówiąc, że czasy wielkiego wodza jeszcze nadejdą?

— Ach, i w miarę zgrabnie powróciliśmy do mnie, Voldemorta i nieudanej transplantacji. Opowiedziałem Andy'emu ze wszystkimi szczegółami, jak przebiegła noc w Wiltshire. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo był zdziwiony tym, co usłyszał. Z drugiej strony, wcale nie był zaskoczony – może to i brzmiało niedorzecznie, ale miało też sens.

— Sens?

— Graham i inni magomedycy najprawdopodobniej nie chcieli przeprowadzać żadnej transplantacji. Chodziło im tylko o zabicie Voldemorta. A może to faktycznie była próba transplantacji? W końcu coś dziwnego i rozdzierającego czułem w środku… Może stworzyli nową klątwę, albo użyli jakiegoś starego morderczego zaklęcia, a moje ciało wykorzystali jako przewodnik, bazując na podobieństwu naszych rdzeni magicznych, ale jeśli tak – to dlaczego nie zabiło i mnie? Poza tym, podstawowym pytaniem jest – _jak_ zabili Voldemorta? A może ten cały cyrk z transplantacją był tylko po to, by odwrócić uwagę Voldemorta? Może któryś z magomedyków celował w niego różdżką przez cały czas i czekał na dogodny moment? Jak sama widzisz – nie wiemy nic. Teorii jest mnóstwo. Jedno jest pewne: cokolwiek zrobili, pokazuje, jak bardzo są niebezpieczni. Wkroczyli na nowe nieznane tereny magii – ba, połączyli czarną magię ze zdobyczami nowoczesnej medycyny. _(śmiech)_ Historia tworzy się tuż przed naszymi oczami!

— Wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie. Ale podsumowując… Graham Ray i jego współpracownicy zabili Czarnego Pana, bo przestał być potrzebny. Trzymają cię w zamknięciu, bo nie mogą pozwolić, by _symbol_ wymknął im się spod kontroli. Twój współloka… współwięzień, Andy Sturgis, zabezpieczył i zamknął w swoim umyśle wiedzę, która w niepowołanych rękach może… cholera, nie, to niedorzeczne!

_Śmiech_

— Nie wierzysz mi.

— Harry, posłuchaj sam siebie.

— Dobrze. Możesz mi nie wierzyć. Ale w takim razie po co wyłącza… (_trzask)_ …albo możesz posłuchać, co jeszcze mam do powiedzenia. Wybór należy do ciebie.

— Harry…

— Wierz mi, to jeszcze nie koniec.

* * *

><p>Trzymajcie kciuki, żebyśmy znowu mogli się zobaczyć za tydzień! :D<p> 


	16. Chapter 14

**TrustNo1PL, Cati3M, Lilieanne, Hakkarii, glum-glum, Darca** – Dziękuję Wam za komentarze, jesteście wspaniałe! :)

Niestety rozdział z małym poślizgiem i dodatkowo **niebetowany. **Sporo się u mnie i u mojej bety pokomplikowało (przez co rozdział jest bez korekty, nie chciałam już dłużej czekać), stąd spóźnienie, za co najmocniej przepraszam. Pewnie za jakiś czas wrzucę poprawiony rozdział.

Zapraszam zatem na (tym razem definitywną) przedostatnią odsłonę Zarazy. Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie opinie, kochani! (jak i wskazanie ewentualnych błędów :))

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział XIV<strong>

* * *

><p>Drzwi zostały otwarte i Andy wpadł do pokoju, potykając się o własne nogi i upadając na podłogę. Harry momentalnie podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył mu na pomoc.<p>

— Nie — wydusił Andy, ale Harry puścił to mimo uszu; przerzucił jego ramię przez swoje barki, owinął wolną rękę wokół tułowia i pomógł mu wstać. W akompaniamencie jęków mężczyzny powoli dokuśtykali się do łóżka. — Cholera. Raczej nie powinieneś mi pomagać — rzucił trzeźwo, wyjątkowo nie będąc otumanionym eliksirami. Z westchnieniem położył się na posłaniu, Harry usiadł tuż obok niego.

— Co tym razem? — Harry powinął górę piżamy, tam, gdzie na materiale pojawiły się niewielkie czerwone plamy. Bok Andy'ego był trochę otarty, nic poważnego, jednak wystarczająco mocno by uszkodzić skórę. Harry wziął swoją starą poszewkę od poduszki, która od jakiegoś czasu służyła im do wycierania krwi; wcześniej była śnieżnobiała i miękka, ale teraz materiał zdążył zesztywnieć i zabarwić się na rdzawy kolor.

— To nic takiego — zaprotestował Andy, ale Harry zwilżył poszewkę odrobiną wody z kranu i delikatnie przetarł jego ranę. — Chyba lubisz mnie dotykać, co?

— Ha, ha.

— Hej, zaczerwieniłeś się.

— Ha. Zabawne.

— Co, jestem za stary?

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Ile masz lat?

— Nie wiesz?

— Nie, nigdy nie mówiłeś. I nigdy cię o to nie pytałem. Chyba.

— Dwadzieścia osiem. Och, przyszedł czas na zwierzenia.

Krew wciąż się sączyła z otarcia. Harry docisnął mocniej materiał do rany.

— Nie wierć się.

— Ravenclaw. Wybitne wyniki owutemów ze wszystkich przedmiotów poza obroną, jestem beznadziejnym pojedynkowiczem. Sportowcem też. Nie umiem się bić. Moi rodzice, mugole, są patologami sądowymi. Kiedy miałem siedem lat, wlazłem do gabinetu ojca i znalazłem tam szczegółowe zdjęcia jednej ze spraw, staruszek lubił przynosić pracę do domu. To chyba była jama brzuszna przeżarta przez jakieś robactwo, okropność. To wystarczyło, bym przez kolejne dwa lata moczył się do łóżka. Chyba przez to mi odbiło, tak myślę, inaczej nie zechciałbym potem zostać magomedykiem i grzebać się w czyichś flakach.

Harry parsknął i rzucił mu długie spojrzenie.

— Masz śliwę pod okiem. Wyglądasz jak debil.

— Chciałeś powiedzieć: zachwycająco — wymruczał. Harry nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał się głośno. — Masz śliczny uśmiech.

— Bogowie, nie. Nie.

— Andrew Sturgis, przyjemność po mojej stronie. — Andy poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. — To co, dalej jestem za stary?

_Za młody_, chciał odparować Harry, ale w porę zatrzymał język za zębami.

— Nie kręcą mnie stare dziady. — Andy zrobił zranioną minę, ale długo jej nie utrzymał, sam się zaśmiał i potem jęknął z bólu.

— To nasza pierwsza… normalna rozmowa — powiedział po chwili. Harry milczał, odsuwając szmatę od rany; krew w końcu zaczęła krzepnąć. — Omawianie planów psychopatów nie należy do normalnych rozmów.

Harry przytaknął, myślami błądząc gdzie indziej. Przykrył nieco wklęsły brzuch Andy'ego piżamą; nie mieli żadnych opatrunków, jedyna nadzieja była w tym, że magomedycy któregoś wieczoru zlitują się nad nimi i przyjdą ich podleczyć. Żebra Andy'ego były coraz bardziej widoczne, szczęka pokryła się nierównym zarostem, skóra nabrała bladego niezdrowego koloru – już nie przypominał tego dość dobrze wyglądającego mężczyzny, którego Harry spotkał po raz pierwszy w św. Mungo. Nie mieli lustra, ale zgadywał, że i on sam wyglądał coraz marniej.

— Co tym razem? — Harry powtórzył swoje pytanie. Andy wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie.

— Są coraz bardziej sfrustrowani — odpowiedział wymijająco. — Nie rozumiem cię.

— Co?

— Naprawdę nie powinieneś mi pomagać. Byłem przekonany, że będziesz mną co najmniej gardzić. A tymczasem… rozmawiasz ze mną. Jesteś tutaj. Robisz to — Andy skinął głową na szmatę, którą chłopak trzymał w ręku.

— Jestem, bo muszę — zironizował Harry.

— Szlag. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Dlaczego?

_(…to jest naprawdę dziwne, ponieważ… — Znowu zaczął się plątać, czego tak bardzo nienawidził — jesteś prawdziwy w tym, co robisz. Nie udajesz. Nie patrzysz na mnie poprzez pryzmat… tego. — Wskazał na swoją bliznę. — Widzisz mnie takim, jakim jestem naprawdę. Dzieciakiem, który wdepnął w jedno wielkie gówno. Nie jestem dla ciebie bohaterem. — Brwi Snape'a wystrzeliły w górę, a Harry na ten widok uśmiechnął się lekko. — To jest nawet zabawne. Osoba, która szczerze cię nie znosi, jako jedyna traktuje cię jak człowieka.)_

Harry zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, próbując wyrzucić wspomnienia ze swojej głowy.

— Teraz siedzimy w tym razem. Poza tym… nie wiem, jak mógłbym ci na to odpowiedzieć. Nie mam odpowiedzi. Po prostu.

— Współczujesz mi?

— Trochę.

— Nie powinieneś — zaśmiał się chrypliwie Andy. — Zabijałem.

_(Harry schował się za filarem, robiąc unik przed pędzącym zaklęciem; czerwona smuga pozostawiła za sobą gryzący, siarkowy zapach. Uzdrowiciele rozpierzchli się, zaganiając pacjentów i odwiedzających do sal, przez korytarz w kółko przetaczał się magicznie wzmocniony kobiecy głos, beznamiętnie informujący o zachowaniu spokoju i udaniu się do wyjść ewakuacyjnych. Severus, wciąż będąc pod działaniem eliksiru wielosokowego, zaklęciem posłał ostatniego na tym piętrze aurora na ziemię. _

_Nagły ruch z boku przykuł uwagę Harry'ego; koło kolejnego filaru, tuż przy schodach prowadzących w dół ktoś przykucnął, następny auror, sądząc po purpurowej barwie szat. Mężczyzna musiał przybyć tuż przed sekundą, ponieważ z uwagą obserwował stojącego tyłem Severusa, nie będąc pewnym co robić. On kalkulował, Harry niemal słyszał jego myśli - swój czy wróg? W końcu Snape wciąż był zamaskowany, obecnie w nikogo nie rzucał zaklęciami. Zaatakować? Nie mógł wiedzieć, czy ten stary mężczyzna w oficjalnych szatach magomedyka jest niebezpieczny, walka na chwilę zamarła. Harry nie zwracał na siebie jego uwagi, będąc ukrytym za filarem i wciąż ubranym w szpitalną piżamę, z daleka wyglądał jak wiele innych pacjentów szukających schronienia. Widział skupienie i niezdecydowanie na twarzy młodego aurora. _

_I dokładnie wtedy włosy Severusa zaczęły przybierać ciemniejszą barwę, działanie eliksiru słabło. Auror zwęził podejrzliwie oczy, już wiedział._

_Harry nie miał wyboru, musiał to zrobić, ale nie zdołał zagłuszyć myśli: schody. Na pewno z nich spadnie. Muszą się stąd wydostać, a to jest jedyne wyjście. _

_(Czy on ma rodzinę?)_

_Błysk, świst pędzącego zaklęcia. Harry wlepił wzrok w metalową tabliczkę przymocowaną do filaru, byle nie patrzeć na spadające w dół schodów ciało. „IV piętro, urazy pozazaklęciowe". Ciemne litery zdawały się wibrować tuż przed jego oczami.)_

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że ja sam jestem kryształowy? — rzucił Harry, gwałtownie wstając, by przeprać pod kranem szmatę. — Pomagałeś mi tutaj na samym początku, chociaż też mógłbyś mieć to gdzieś. Wciąż mi pomagasz, też przemywasz mi rany…

— Niech mnie, prawdziwy Gryfon.

— Zdziwisz się jeszcze nie raz — powiedział Harry z przyklejonym uśmiechem, piorąc w lodowatej wodzie szmatę z taką siłą, że niemal ją porwał. — Nie jestem pewien, czy sam dałbym sobie z tym radę.

Andy odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Zobaczymy jak zareagujesz na resztę, którą wciąż mam do opowiedzenia.

_Raczej wyspowiadania, _pomyślał bezwiednie Harry.

Wcześniejszą rozmowę musieli przerwać z powodu wizyty szpitalnego personelu, którzy przyszli w celu wyleczenia ich obrażeń. Nie narzekali z takiego obrotu spraw – w końcu byli cholernie obolali – jednak nie potrafili powrócić do miejsca, w którym Andy urwał swoją opowieść. Harry nie naciskał na niego, czekał na odpowiedni moment; ale jeśli miał być ze sobą całkowicie szczery, nie był pewien, czy chciałby usłyszeć dalszą część. Właśnie teraz, jak nigdy wcześniej, zdawał sobie sprawę z prawdziwości słów „_niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem_".

Harry zastanawiał się jeszcze tylko chwilę i kiwnął głową. Usiadł na swoim łóżku, wciąż milcząc i patrząc z uwagą na Andy'ego, który odetchnął głośno przez nos i utkwił wzrok w suficie nad sobą, nie wytrzymując ciężaru jego spojrzenia.

— Zacznij, dobrze? Byłbym wdzięczny.

— Dlaczego zostawiłeś sobie część wspomnień? Przecież nie ukryłeś wszystkiego, niektóre rzeczy wciąż pamiętasz — zapytał Harry. Nurtowało go to od samego początku.

— Trochę z braku czasu, trochę specjalnie. Kiedy tylko wydostaliście się ze św. Mungo, już siedzieli mi na ogonie, musiałem działać bardzo szybko, żeby chociaż część informacji zdążyć ukryć i zaszyfrować. Skasowałem sobie częściowo pamięć, ale mogę ją przywrócić, jeśli użyję kluczu… albo jeśli oni użyją kluczu, którego jak na razie nie potrafią rozpracować. — Andy wykrzywił ironicznie wargi. — Nie wiem _jak_, wiem _dlaczego_. Ludzie mają krótką pamięć, wciąż popełniają te same błędy. Gdybym nie wiedział _dlaczego_ to wszystko zaszyfrowałem, mógłbym nieświadomie dążyć do częściowego odtworzenia projektu. Właśnie w ten sposób oni mogliby mój stan wykorzystać.

— Więc dlaczego to wszystko ukryłeś? Dlaczego stworzyłeś Rosie?

— To wszystko sięga o wiele głębiej, niż mógłbyś się tego spodziewać. Mówiłem już o Sam-Wiesz-Kim, który, metaforycznie mówiąc, zasiał ziarno, prawda? — Harry przytaknął. — Zabili go, ponieważ był szaleńcem, nie był już do niczego potrzebny. Kierowała nim ślepa nienawiść do czarodziejów mieszanej i nieczystej krwi, pragnął ich wytrzebić jak jakiś wadliwy gatunek, ale o tym przecież doskonale wiesz.

— No nie mów, że transplantacje duszy i ideologie Voldemorta mają coś ze sobą wspólnego? Poza tym, że szukał sposobu na nieśmiertelność, by te ideologie dalej szerzyć? — Harry uniósł brwi. Jak na razie to wszystko nie trzymało się kupy.

— Mugole mają samoloty, nie potrzebują czarów, by wznieść się w powietrze. Oni również chorują, ale nie potrzebują zaklęć ani naszych eliksirów, by się wyleczyć. Mają _maszyny_ zdolne podtrzymać ludzkie życie. My mamy magię, oni technologię i naukę. Od ponad pięciuset lat żyjemy w zamkniętej społeczności, nieczęsto korzystamy z ich wynalazków czy osiągnięć, ponieważ mamy magię. Jak się okazało, ona nie wystarczy, by przedłużyć nasz gatunek.

— Co? Do tej pory jakoś przecież sobie radzimy…

— Jak dużo znasz rodzin, które mają więcej niż jedno dziecko?

Harry od razu pomyślał o Weasleyach, ale jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, nie kojarzył drugiej tak wielodzietnej rodziny. Większość czarodziejskich rodzin miała jedno, góra dwójkę dzieci.

— Niewiele — przyznał, wywracając z zakłopotaniem oczami.

— Wojna zdziesiątkowała naszą populację, przyrost naturalny też nie ma się najlepiej. A jeśli dodać do tego rasistowską politykę Sam-Wiesz-Kogo… Czystość krwi ponad wszystko, prawda? Krew nie może zostać skażona. U czarodziejów, właśnie głównie wśród arystokracji, do tej pory jest żywy zwyczaj aranżowania małżeństw między kuzynostwem, w skrajnych przypadkach nawet między rodzeństwem, w celu zachowania jak najczystszej krwi. Na chwilę obecną niemal każdy czystorkwisty ród jest ze sobą w jakimś stopniu spokrewniony! A nauka pozwoliła nam przekonać się, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

— Dlaczego?

— Utrzymywanie stosunków seksualnych między osobami spokrewnionymi nazywa się kazirodztwem, które wśród mugoli jest prawnie zakazane. Dokładniej mówiąc, zakazane jest utrzymywanie takich stosunków i zawieranie małżeństwa do trzeciego albo czwartego stopnia pokrewieństwa. Nigdy nie zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego?

— Nie. — Harry pokręcił głową w zdumieniu. — Jeśli mam być szczery, nawet nie wiedziałem, że jest zakazane. To znaczy, wiem, że zawieranie małżeństwa między rodzeństwem jest co najmniej dziwne. Nigdy nawet bym nie pomyślał, że faktycznie istnieją takie małżeństwa.

— Właśnie, oto przykład czarodziejskiej ignorancji. — Andy nieprzyjemnie się skrzywił. — Pokrywanie się genów u rodziców ma często złe skutki u potomstwa. Wiele czystokrwistych rodów wygasło właśnie w ten sposób – w ekstremalnych przypadkach następne pokolenia były tak słabe i chorowite, że nie miały żadnych szans na spłodzenie kolejnego potomstwa. Impotencja była powszechnym zjawiskiem, tak samo jak charłactwo. Wiesz, że charłactwo dotyka tylko i wyłącznie czystokrwistych? Jeśli w rodzinie mugoli jest dwójka dzieci i tylko jedno z nich ma moc, jest pewne, że u tego drugiego po prostu nie wykształcił się rdzeń magiczny. Jeśli chodzi o charłaków, ich rdzeń jest obecny w organizmie, jednak… jest zmutowany. Uszkodzony. To pozwala nam twierdzić, że charłactwo to coś w rodzaju wady genetycznej spowodowanej chowem wsobnym. Istnieje też teza, że najpotężniejsi czarodzieje pochodzą z mieszanych małżeństw. Ty jesteś mieszany, prawda? Jesteś półkrwi?

— Rodzice mojej mamy byli mugolami, mój ojciec był czystej krwi — przyznał Harry.

Andy zapatrzył się w dal, zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko.

— I właśnie o to chodziło, dążyliśmy do powolnej samozagłady — powiedział powoli. — Jeśli Sam-Wiesz-Kto sprawowałby władzę, najpewniej dążyłby do wybicia wszystkich czarodziejów nieczystej krwi. Był szaleńcem! Musieli się go koniecznie pozbyć, by jego szalony plan nie doszedł do skutku.

— Mówiłeś coś o… ziarnie, które zasiał. Skoro Voldemort nie był im potrzebny…

— Och, tak, ziarno. Wspólny cel, ale uzyskany zupełnie innymi środkami.

— A ten cel…?

— Stać się jak najpotężniejszym? — podsunął retorycznie Andy. — Jak najliczniejszym? Na chwilę obecną na świecie jest ponad sześć miliardów ludzi, tylko niewielki procent z tego to czarodzieje. Uczyliście się historii magii, więc powinieneś wiedzieć, że jeszcze kilkaset lat temu różnice w populacji nie były tak ogromne, a także nie ukrywaliśmy się przed światem mugoli, nasze kultury mieszały się i wiele czerpały od siebie nawzajem. Do czasu – niestety, to wszystko zmieniło się wraz z polowaniem na czarownice w piętnastym wieku, kiedy to byliśmy u szczytu władzy w Europie. Oficjalnie mówi się o około czterdziestu tysiącach zabitych, jednak mamy dowody, że ofiar było o wiele, wiele więcej… A jeśli dodać do tego światową pandemię dżumy, bratobójcze walki, krwawe wojny z goblinami i olbrzymami, którzy tylko czekali na odpowiedni moment… W każdym razie, dużo wskazuje na to, że wybito ponad połowę ówczesnej magicznej ludności w ciągu niecałych czterystu lat. Sporo, co nie? Do tej pory nasze społeczeństwo nie wróciło do stanu liczebności sprzed piętnastego wieku, patrz, ile czasu już minęło! Ostatnią osobą skazaną za czary była Helena Duncan* w tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestym czwartym, niecałe sześćdziesiąt lat temu. Czary przestały być przestępstwem w świecie mugoli około pięćdziesiątego pierwszego, ale strach pozostał, jest wciąż żywy. Strach jest potężnym narzędziem. Mugole boją się czarodziejów, nie rozumieją magii. Ba, większość teraz nawet nie ma pojęcia, że w ogóle istnieją _prawdziwi_ czarodzieje, naszą historię i istnienie włożono między bajki… i mogłoby się wydawać, że to jest dla nas całkiem wygodne rozwiązanie. Boimy się ujawnienia i tym samym spowodowania kolejnej fali polowań, która nie jest niemożliwa. Rozumiesz? Te zagrożenie istnieje do tej pory. A gdyby do czegoś takiego doszło… jesteśmy na przegranej pozycji. Jest nas o wiele mniej, nie mamy regularnej armii, dodatkowo jesteśmy rozproszeni po całym świecie i tworzymy niewielkie, zamknięte społeczności w państwach. Patrz, co dzieje się teraz. Jesteśmy podzieleni!

Harry rozumiał.

_Dziwak_. _Nienormalny. _Zawsze odtrącony.

Wciąż pamiętał te wszystkie krzywdy, które wyrządzili mu Dursleyowie. Napędzał nimi strach, świadomość, że mieszkają pod jednym dachem z kimś, kto włada dla nich obcymi, kompletnie niezrozumiałymi mocami. Ile było ludzi takich jak on? Z drugiej strony, Hermiona urodziła się w mugolskiej rodzinie, jednak oni potrafili ją zaakceptować. Być może państwo Granger byli przerażeni jej możliwościami i magicznym światem, ale jednocześnie kochali córkę, nie potrafiliby w żaden sposób skrzywdzić swojego dziecka, choćby wzbudzało w nich lęk.

Harry milczał, nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. To było przytłaczające, przerażające i… prawdziwe.

— Wspólny cel — powtórzył dobitnie Andy. — Inne środki. Magia nam nie wystarczy do przetrwania, musimy sięgnąć po broń naszych wrogów, zrozumieć ją, odpowiednio wykorzystać i… być może obrócić przeciwko nim.

— Mugole nie są naszymi wrogami — zaprotestował ostro Harry.

— Ja tak nie twierdzę. Oni tak twierdzą. — Andy wskazał głową na drzwi, mając na myśli ich oprawców. — Tą bronią jest nauka i technologia. Już miałeś przedsmak tego, co może powstać z połączenia magii i nauki. Ciągle brną naprzód nie zważając na konsekwencje, bo czasu mają niewiele…

— Czyli co? Mimo wszystko zamierzają kontynuować działania Voldemorta? Niewiele się od niego różnią, skoro chcą zabijać…

— Nie wiem, być może? Na pewno chodzi o to, by przywrócić czarodziejom ich należne miejsce na świecie. Dość ukrywania się, dość strachu. Wszystko brzmi pięknie, prawda? Ale żeby ten sen się ziścił, musimy stać się liczebniejsi i przede wszystkim silniejsi. Właściwie, to dlaczego mamy się ukrywać? Magia przecież nie jest niczym złym, potrafi zdziałać cuda, jednak jest demonizowana przez mugoli, bo jest dla nich niezrozumiała. _Niepojęta_. Być może im wcale nie chodzi o wybijanie mugoli? W każdym razie nie tych silniejszych osobników, z którymi potencjalnie możemy się krzyżować…

— Merlinie, już się pogubiłem. — Harry westchnął ciężko, niecierpliwie. — To o co w końcu w tym wszystkim chodzi?

— O siłę, o władzę. O staniu się potężniejszym za wszelką cenę, o czym już wspominałem. Kto wie, do czego możemy się posunąć, by to osiągnąć?

— W sensie?

— Wykasowałem sobie częściowo pamięć, jednak… w mojej głowie pozostały jakieś strzępki informacji. Wiem na pewno, że te laboratoria, które widziałeś, i ci ludzie… oni nie byli tam z przypadku. Każdy był tam z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu. — Harry zbladł. Andy zacisnął usta i kontynuował: — Status krwi i ich pochodzenie było bardzo ważne, ale różnica polegała na tym, że nie wykorzystywano tylko mugoli i czarodziejów półkrwi… czystokrwiści też byli potrzebni. Oni wszyscy byli potrzebni.

— Ale po co…?

— Po to, by _zrozumieć_. Czym my wszyscy się różnimy? Czym jest magia? Jesteśmy świadomi istnienia rdzenia magicznego, ale czym on _dokładnie_ jest? Czy za magię są odpowiedzialne geny, a może jakaś mutacja jednego genu? A jeśli tak, to czy da się ten gen wyodrębnić i zaszczepić innemu organizmowi? To tylko teorie, moje przemyślenia, ale myślę, że całkiem prawdopodobne. Równie dobrze mogło mi się już wszystko pomieszać. — Andy zakręcił palcem przy swojej skroni. — Te badania są po to, by zrozumieć istotę magii i jej pochodzenie. Głównym celem jest doskonalenie się. Z pozoru nic złego, prawda? Jednak wtedy… przypominam sobie Matsa. Pamiętasz jak opowiadał o zmianach w czarodziejskiej części Niemiec? O jednostkach magicznych i przymusowych szczepieniach na czarodziejskie choroby takie jak smocza ospa? Nie trzeba być geniuszem, by zauważyć pewną zależność i stwierdzić, że coś tutaj konkretnie śmierdzi. On wiedział, że coś się kręci i zabili go za to, że węszył zbyt blisko. Ciebie zamknęli, bo przeszkadzałeś, widziałeś laboratoria…

— Do czego to wszystko zmierza? — wyszeptał Harry z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Jego nogi zaczęły drętwieć od siedzenia w jednej pozycji.

— _Herrenrasse_ — westchnął Andy. — To właśnie jego teoria, to znaczy Matsa. Ja się z nią zgadzam.

— Herrenrasse?

— To z niemieckiego. Kiedyś miałem z Matsem bardzo podobną rozmowę, nie powiedziałem mu wszystkiego, jednak wiedział mniej więcej o co chodzi. Pewnego dnia zasalutował strażnikowi, wykrzykując w kółko „_herrenrasse"_ i jeszcze jakieś rzeczy po niemiecku. Okropny język, strasznie agresywny — zaśmiał się Andy, jakby wspominał coś zabawnego. — Pewnie ten strażnik nawet nie wiedział o co Matsowi chodzi, ale i tak wpakował go do izolatki, bo zakłócał spokój innych pacjentów.

— No dobrze, ale co to znaczy? — zniecierpliwił się Harry. Nawet nie zauważył, jak zaczął wykręcać sobie palce.

— Rasa panów.

— Rasa… co? O czy ty mówisz?

— Mats przypuszczał, że te badania będą prowadzić do ciągłego doskonalenia naszego… gatunku. I miał rację! Już poczyniliśmy pierwsze kroki ku temu, próbujemy _zrozumieć _magię i jej występowanie w ludzkim organizmie. A potem… już się o to postarają, by było nas jak najwięcej, ale wiadomo, nie chodzi tylko o ilość, ale też o _jakość_. Co nam po armii słabych i przeciętnych czarodziejów? Lepiej celować wyżej, prawda? Brzmi pięknie i bardzo prawidłowo, w końcu chodzi o rozwój, ale wciąż pozostaje druga strona medalu… co zrobić z resztą? Czy to możliwe, że od doskonalenia innych, jesteśmy o krok do eksterminacji reszty, która jest wadliwa pod jakimś względem magicznym? Nowe, silne społeczeństwo, wyzbyte wszelkich chorób; kusząca perspektywa, że nie będziemy musieli się więcej ukrywać i bać. Poza tym, sześć miliardów… to naprawdę bardzo dużo ludzi.

Zapadła cisza. Harry obserwował profil Andy'ego, nie mogąc tego wszystkiego pojąć. Odchrząknął i zaczął niepewnym głosem:

— To wszystko brzmi…

— Nieprawdopodobnie? — podsunął Andy. — Ale dlaczego? Przecież już kiedyś to się zdarzyło. Wiesz, co to eugenika? — Harry zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. — Te słowo wywodzi się z greckiego, _eugenes_ znaczy _dobrze urodzony_. W całkiem niedalekiej przeszłości, niektóre nacje prowadziły szeroko zakrojoną politykę eugeniki negatywnej, pozbywały się „wadliwych" ludzi ze społeczeństwa, bo byli kulą u nogi! Oni nawet tego specjalnie nie ukrywali, rozumiesz? Segregacja rasowa, przymusowe sterylizacje, w ekstremalnych przypadkach – masowe mordy… A co z ideologią Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? To się już zdarzało, czemu nie może po raz kolejny? Wystarczy strach i dobre rozegranie, wszystko można okrasić pięknymi słowami i marzeniami o utopii. Wystarczy… ziarno idei, które potem wykiełkuje i rozrośnie się jak bluszcz. Idea jest jak zaraza, wiesz, Harry? Rozprzestrzenia się w zastraszającym tempie, zakorzenia się bardzo głęboko, infekuje zatrważającą ilość osób, popycha ludzi do niewyobrażalnych i jednocześnie przerażających czynów… Tego należy się bać. Zarazy. Oni już padli ofiarą. — Andy ponownie wskazał na drzwi. — Tu nie ma jednego złego, tak jak w przypadku Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Narażony na infekcję jest każdy. Jeśli kiedykolwiek stąd wyjdziemy, skąd możemy mieć pewność, że nie będziemy jedynymi zdrowymi ludźmi?

Andy zamilkł, będąc kompletnie wyczerpanym. Nie było już czego do opowiadania, wszystko stało się jasne.

Mężczyzna w znajomym już ruchu przewrócił się na bok, przodem do ściany, jak zawsze, kiedy zechciał dać znać, że rozmowa jest już skończona.

Harry siedział nieruchomo jeszcze przez chwilę, wpatrując się głupio w białą ścianę. Umysł opustoszał, przez zdrętwiałe nogi przebiegało mrowienie, a wciąż wykręcane palce zaczęły pobolewać. _Dobrze_, pomyślał, że _jeszcze pamięta jak się oddycha_, ponieważ miał dziwne wrażenie, że już nigdy nie odzyska mowy.

Wiedział już wszystko. Nie czuł ani ulgi, ani tym bardziej satysfakcji z tego powodu.

* * *

><p>— Deirdre. Milczysz już od co najmniej minuty.<p>

_Cisza_

— Harry, proszę, mów dalej. Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi, to nic…

— Deirdre?

— Harry. Pro…

— Dobrze.

* * *

><p>Kilka dni później, Harry zakomunikował zdawkowo Andy'emu:<p>

— Buckley wie.

Andy wynurzył głowę spod kranu. Woda z mokrych włosów kapała na jego nagie plecy i ramiona. Potrząsnął energicznie głową, rozpryskując dookoła krople, prychając i przecierając oczy.

— Co? Powtórz!

— Buckley wie! — zakrzyknął zniecierpliwiony Harry.

— Co wie? — Andy odgarnął przylepione do twarzy kosmyki włosów. Od czterech dni nie korzystali z pryszniców znajdujących się w skrzydle sanitarnym, więc musieli radzić sobie na inne sposoby. Całe szczęście mieli do dyspozycji toaletę z umywalką i niewielkie okienko, inaczej smród niemytego ciała byłby nie do zniesienia.

— Że ja wiem? — odparł Harry z uniesionymi brwiami. — Domyślił się, że już wiem, z jakiego powodu tu jesteś.

— I co on na to?

— Nic, tak właściwie. — _Uprzejme zdziwienie_. _Podejrzana satysfakcja. _Buckley nic nie powiedział, ale trudno było nie zauważyć wyrazu jego oczu. Harry naprawdę nie wiedział co o tym sądzić, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn pod jego skórą kiełkował niepokój, kiedy tylko sobie o tym przypominał. — Ale nie był zły, czy coś. Chyba w ogóle go to nie obeszło.

Andy wzruszył szczupłymi ramionami, na których już pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Zmoczył wodą zmiętolony w dłoni podkoszulek i zaczął szorować nim swój tors i pachy, wzdrygając się z zimna.

— Merlinie, potrzebuję prysznicu — jęknął marudnie. — Ty potrzebujesz prysznicu. Śmierdzisz.

— Och, bardzo przepraszam. Nie obwąchuj mnie, pozbędziesz się problemu.

— Trudno nie poczuć, kiedy siedzimy ciągle w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Harry wydął lekceważąco wargi i powrócił do przerwanej czynności: wydrapywania kolejnej kreski na wezgłowiu łóżka.

Andy rzucił się na łóżko wciąż będąc rozebranym od pasa w górę, zziębniętym i mokrym, ale za to w nieco lepszym nastroju. Kręcił się w nim przez chwilę, szukając wygodniejszej pozycji.

— Przestań. Chcę pospać — rozkazał zrzędliwym tonem, ale Harry go zignorował. — Mówię serio, przestań. Jeśli ja nie dostanę pierdolca, to ciebie w końcu szlag trafi z samej świadomości ile czasu już tu siedzisz. Czasami lepiej nie wiedzieć.

Harry na chwilę przestał.

— Prawdę mówiąc, właśnie to trzyma mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach. — Z tymi słowami skrobnął paznokciem jeszcze kilka ostatnich kresek i opuścił rękę na posłanie.

Andy warknął z rozdrażnieniem, natomiast Harry wywrócił oczami. Może Sturgis był jakimś tam geniuszem, ale zdarzało mu się zachowywać się jak rozkapryszone dziecko i bardzo łatwo wpadał w szał. I zawsze musiał mieć ostatnie zdanie, _zawsze_, inaczej potrafił się dąsać przez pół dnia. Czasami swoim zachowaniem przypominał mu Hermionę. Właściwie… mogliby się dogadać, pasowali do siebie. Harry mimowolnie zachichotał, kiedy w jego głowie pojawiła się wizja dzikich, ożywionych i _bardzo mądrych_ dyskusji prowadzonych przez tę dwójkę.

— Co? — Andy przekręcił się w jego stronę, wyraźnie zainteresowany. — Co cię tak rozbawiło?

— Przypominasz mi pewną osobę. Jest podobnie irytująca.

— Kogo?

— Przyjaciela. — Harry uśmiechnął się, czując ostre ukłucie żalu w klatce piersiowej. Merlinie, czasami wydawało mu się, że mógłby tutaj umrzeć z samej tęsknoty. Nie tylko za Hermioną, ale również…

— Opowiedz mi o nim.

— Chyba o niej, to dziewczyna.

— O, to tym bardziej. Przyjaciółka. Co, czyli nie jest twoją dziewczyną? Nie jest zbyt urodziwa? A może to ty nie masz jaj, żeby się dobrze wokół niej zakręcić?

Harry rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie i zacisnął wargi. Andy roześmiał się, ponieważ nie miał nic złego na myśli, jedynie się z nim drażnił, jak to zwykle miał w zwyczaju.

— Znamy się od dziecka, jest dla mnie jak siostra — obruszył się. — I jest ładna.

— Ładna? Jak wygląda?

Harry znowu wywrócił oczami.

— Ile masz lat, dziesięć?

— Nie no, serio pytam. Od tego ciągłego patrzenia na samych facetów można tutaj zwariować. Nie możemy raz na jakiś czas pogadać o panienkach, tak dla relaksu? — Harry zesztywniał, ale Andy zdawał się tego nie zauważać. — No i jak z tym będzie? Długie nogi? Duże pie…

— Szczupła, niewysoka — westchnął z rezygnacją Harry, a twarz Andy'ego rozpromienił uśmiech. Merlinie, on naprawdę był pod trzydziestkę? — Długie, kręcone włosy. Ciemne oczy. Ładny uśmiech. — Przełknął ciężko. O ile wspominanie było samo w sobie bolesne, to wyraźny obraz tej osoby przed oczami rozszarpywał jego wnętrzności. — Ma na imię Hermiona. Jest bardzo bystra, chociaż potrafi być wkurzająca, tak jak ty. Dlatego właśnie o niej pomyślałem.

Andy pokręcił się znowu w łóżku.

— Opowiedz mi coś jeszcze — poprosił. Harry uniósł brwi w pytającym geście. — Jak się poznaliście? Masz z nią jakieś miłe wspomnienia? Masz jeszcze jakichś przyjaciół? Nie patrz tak na mnie, chcę wiedzieć. I tak nie mamy czego innego do roboty.

— Niech będzie.

* * *

><p>Przez głowę Harry'ego nawet nie przemknęła taka myśl, że zgadzając się na tę prośbę zapoczątkuje ich jakąś nową tradycję. (Co było straszne, swoją drogą – siedzieli tu już tyle czasu, że zaczynali mieć <em>tradycje<em>.)

_Cokolwiek, byle nie zwariować_, pocieszył się, a po chwili dodał: _zbyt prędko._

Harry opowiadał o swoim życiu przed Hogwartem; mówił o Dursleyach, a Andy krzywił się nieprzyjemnie, słysząc historie o komórce pod schodami, brutalnym kuzynie i przymusowym goleniu głowy na łyso. Śmiał się, wizualizując sobie jego przygodę z Ronem, Hermioną i trollem górskim na pierwszym roku. Kręcił głową w niedowierzaniu i wyrazem podziwu w oczach, chciwie chłonąc opowieść o dwunastoletnim chłopcu zabijającym bazyliszka w Komnacie Tajemnic. Rozumiał, kiedy Harry z bólem wspominał o śmierci Syriusza, jego jedynej nadziei o posiadaniu jakiejkolwiek rodziny, mówiąc: _ja też kogoś straciłem._

Andy nie pozostawał dłużny, on również dzielił się historiami ze swojego życia – radosnymi, smutnymi i tymi pozornie nic nie znaczącymi.

Czasami Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien kiedyś posłuchać Andy'emu, który twierdził, że ten nie powinien darzyć go ani zaufaniem, ani jakimkolwiek cieniem sympatii. Sturgisa trawiły koszmarne wyrzuty sumienia –_ zabijałem_, _zrobiłem wiele złego – _ale Harry w jakiś pokrętny sposób odrzucał myśli o nim jak o złym człowieku, bo on sam przeżył niejedno i wiedział, że nic nie jest czarno-białe. Zdarzało się, że nie miał żadnego wyboru i musiał działać tak, by wyjść cało z jakiegoś bagna, nawet jeśli to wiązało się z wyrządzeniem komuś krzywdy (albo, co najgorsze – zabiciem kogoś).

Tylko tyle im pozostało: nie osądzanie siebie nawzajem, ale dzielenie się historiami. Harry czuł, że przeżył już swoje życie i mógł sobie pozwolić na ten luksus patrzenia wstecz i rozpamiętywania, wspominania i opowiadania. Czas mijał, z każdym uderzeniem serca otrzepywał je z malejących pokładów nadziei, a jego świat skurczył się do rozmiarów niewielkiej celi.

Obecnie najbardziej pragnął nie podzielić losu Mamroty; z każdego przesłuchania u Buckleya budził się z ulgą, zdając sobie sprawę, że jeszcze potrafi myśleć, mówić i pamiętać. I chociaż Buckley i jego ludzie odebrali mu prawie wszystko, jeszcze nie zdołali pozbawić go sprawnego umysłu, co nieznacznie podnosiło na duchu. Tylko wspomnienia utrzymywały go przy zdrowych zmysłach; najowocniejsze były te dotyczące Severusa, szalone i pełne kontrastujących emocji. Wtedy _żył_, teraz zawieszał się gdzieś pomiędzy jawą a snem.

Choćby miał następnego dnia umrzeć, nigdy nie powiedziałby Andy'emu o tym, co wydarzyło się w schronieniu w Czechach. Właściwie, to jeszcze długo unikałby mówienia o Severusie w jakimkolwiek kontekście, gdyby nie jedno zdarzenie.

Harry otworzył wtedy piekące oczy, czując, jak jego serce mocno obija się o klatkę piersiową; przez osłabione kończyny przebiegały fale nieprzyjemnych dreszczy i był cały mokry od potu. I już wiedział, że właśnie wybudził się z narkotycznego snu, który był dość częstym dodatkiem po przesłuchaniu u Buckleya. Harry nic nie pamiętał poza wezwaniem przez strażnika do gabinetu, reszta była rozmazana i dziwnie cicha. Leżał brzuchem na wznak w łóżku, Andy siedział tuż koło i pocieszająco ściskał jego ramię. Harry uniósł głowę na tyle, by móc spojrzeć na mężczyznę; jego twarz była ściągnięta i blada.

— Cholera. Płakałem? — Harry z powrotem wcisnął głowę w poduszkę; gdyby nie był tak styrany, zawstydziłby się. Jego gardło paliło żywcem, jakby połknął papier ścierny.

— Naćpali cię — odparł wymijająco Andy, zdejmując rękę z ramienia Harry'ego i odchodząc do swojego łóżka.

— Mówiłem coś, czego powinienem żałować? — wychrypiał na pozór lekko Harry, a Andy pokręcił przecząco głową; ten gest był tak nieszczery, że momentalnie poczuł jak jego żołądek opada na dół. — Merlinie. Co mówiłem?

— Nic takiego.

— Kurwa.

— Dobra, imię. _Severus_.

— Szlag — wymamrotał niewyraźnie Harry.

Andy przegryzł wargi, wyraźnie bijąc się z myślami.

— Severus… Snape? Mistrz eliksirów w Hogwacie? Śmierciożerca?

Harry mógł nie odpowiadać; miał możliwość odwrócenia się przodem do ściany i zignorowania pytania. Mieli z Andym niepisaną umowę, że jeśli nie chcieli o czymś rozmawiać, odwracali się i milkli na tak długo, jak im się to podobało. Ale – z niewiadomych przyczyn – nie skorzystał z tego przywileju.

— Nie do końca. To był nasz drugi szpieg w szeregach Voldemorta — wyjaśnił Harry.

Twarz Andy'ego wyrażała uprzejme zdziwienie.

— Och. Pamiętam go ze szkoły, kawał drania, chociaż mi osobiście w niczym nie podpadł. Dalej uczy eliksirów? Miałem niezłe oceny u niego.

— Wciąż uczył, kiedy uczęszczałem do Hogwartu. Ale kiedy skończyłem szkołę… ja, Snape i część osób z mojego roku oficjalnie dołączyła do Zakonu Feniksa.

— Czemu wołałeś jego imię?

— To… osobiste. — _Nie, idioto, to źle brzmi. _— Pracowaliśmy razem. Snape jest jedynym świadkiem mojego porwania. Tak, walczył wraz ze mną w Wiltshire. Kilka razy uratował mi życie.

— Rozumiem — odparł Andy, uznając te zdawkowe odpowiedzi Harry'ego za zakończenie tematu, jednak widać było, że ostatkiem woli powstrzymywał się przed zadawaniem kolejnych pytań.

Harry przełknął ciężko, odwracając się do Andy'ego plecami. Nie chciał już więcej rozmawiać, miał wrażenie, jakby przeciągnięty przez wyżymaczkę, psychicznie i fizycznie.

Zamknął piekące oczy, modląc się o spokojny sen, niezmącony żadnymi koszmarami.

* * *

><p>— I tak to wyglądało. Każdy kolejny dzień był właściwie kopią poprzedniego, naprawdę niczym się nie różniły. W tym miejscu czas na zmianę pędzi i pełznie.<p>

— Trafiłeś jeszcze do izolatki?

_Westchnienie_

— Oczywiście, kilka razy się zdarzyło.

— Za co?

— Za pyskowanie? Za to, że nie chciałem być potulnym wariatem? Najgorzej jest wtedy, gdy przetrzymują cię tam dłużej niż pierwotnie planowali. _„Oj, trzysta dwadzieścia siedem, chyba za bardzo już się przyzwyczaiłeś". _

— To cud, że jeszcze nie oszalałeś.

— Naprawdę, Deirdre? Skąd możesz mieć pewność, że sobie tego wszystkiego nie ubzdurałem? Wierzysz mi? _(Cisza) …_o_, _interesujące.

— Wypuszczali cię w ogóle na zewnątrz?

— Tak, jak najbardziej. Z jednej strony byłem szczęśliwy, bo naprawdę można dostać cholery w czterech ścianach z jedną osobą. Między mną a Andym nie zawsze jest różowo. Niee, nie jest aż tak źle, w końcu jeszcze się nie pozabijaliśmy. Ale z drugiej strony… wychodzisz i masz wrażenie, że kogoś na śniadaniu brakuje. I to nie jest tylko wrażenie, tylko fakt, bo po jakimś czasie dowiadujesz się, że ktoś trafił do trzynastki. To potrafi zestresować, wiesz? Bo skąd masz pewność, że nie będziesz następny? Po innych widzisz, że to tylko kwestia czasu, dlaczego z tobą ma być inaczej?

Harry potarł wierzchem dłoni rozespane oczy. Musiało być jeszcze wcześnie, pokój spowijał półmrok. Andy wciąż spał, jego oddech był równy i głęboki.

Rozmazany pokój z każdą chwilą nabierał wyrazistości, widział ostre kąty ram łóżek i zmarszczki wymiętoszonej pościeli. Harry zamrugał kilka razy. Podczas wczorajszej wizyty u Buckleya musieli rzucić na niego zaklęcie korekcyjne, tylko czemu nigdy tego nie pamiętał? Za każdym razem nad tym się zastanawiał. A może to był jakiś kolejny eliksir, którym doprawiano jego jedzenie?

Z cichym stęknięciem przekręcił się na brzuch i wyciągnął drżącą dłoń nad głowę. Zauważył, że znowu miał równo przycięte paznokcie. Cholera, nawbija sobie drzazg.

Zaczął skrobać paznokciem po wezgłowiu łóżka, ignorując opieszałe wzdychanie dobiegające z drugiej strony pokoju.

— Pieprz się — jęknął niewyraźnie Andy, przekręcając się na drugi bok. Westchnął jeszcze raz, zakopując się głębiej pod kocem. Harry nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, nieznacznie krzywiąc się z bólu, kiedy kolejna drzazga utkwiła pod jego paznokciem. Po skończonej robocie opuścił głowę na poduszkę i ponownie zasnął.

Kiedy się obudził, jego palec wciąż pulsował tępym bólem; nie był mocny, raczej irytujący. Był w trakcie próby wyciągnięcia kilku większych drzazg, gdy Andy niespodziewanie się odezwał:

— Ile?

— Dziewięć miesięcy — wychrypiał Harry.

Andy wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze z płuc i wstał z łóżka, by skorzystać z toalety.

Spędzili kilka minut we względnej ciszy, gdy nagle zza drzwi dobiegło echo odległych kroków.

— Rozpieszczają nas ostatnio — sarknął Andy, a chłopak wykrzywił wargi w niewielkim uśmiechu.

* * *

><p>Harry odetchnął tak głęboko, aż poczuł ukłucie w płucach. Powietrze na zewnątrz zawsze wydawało się lżejsze.<p>

— No, idź — pogonił go niecierpliwie strażnik stojący obok, a Harry nie powstrzymał się przed puszczeniem mu oczka. Podszedł kilka kroków, zmniejszając dystans między nim a innym pacjentem stojącym w kolejce po śniadanie. Po chwili odebrał swoją porcję i ruszył w kierunku Andy'ego, który już zdążył zająć miejsce przy stole.

— Jest jakieś święto? — Usiadł na krześle tuż koło mężczyzny, podejrzliwie patrząc na tacę. — Znowu tosty z dżemem. To już trzeci raz.

— Nie wiem — wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami Andy, rozglądając się leniwie po zapełnionej stołówce. — Patrz, kurwa, jacy wszyscy szczęśliwi. Mm, zimne tosty z dżemem. Rarytas.

Harry parsknął w kubek, opluwając się letnią herbatą. Wytarł usta rękawem piżamy.

Zanim skończył jeść, podszedł do niego strażnik, ten sam, do którego wcześniej puścił oczko.

— Trzysta dwadzieścia siedem. — Harry uniósł głowę i rzucił mu krzywy uśmiech, nie przerywając przeżuwania jedzenia. — Po posiłku masz się udać ze mną do skrzydła sanitarnego.

— Co, spodobałem ci się? Okej — rzucił nonszalancko, a Andy komicznie wywalił oczy. Strażnik wyglądał na zirytowanego, ale nie odpowiedział na jego zaczepkę.

Po skończonym posiłku Harry wstał od stołu. Andy posłał mu pytające spojrzenie; nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak wzruszenie ramionami. Niby skąd miał wiedzieć, czego od niego chcą?

Strażnik, podążający za nim niczym cień, ciągle milczał, pomimo nagabywania Harry'ego.

Oblał go zimny pot; cholera, chyba jednak powinien być ostrożniejszy. Niech to, czasami powinien wiedzieć kiedy się zamknąć. Tutaj można było zostać obitym właściwie za nic.

Tak się jednak nie stało; zaprowadzono go pod prysznice, gdzie kazano mu się rozebrać i wejść pod strumień ciepłej wody. To było dziwne, ponieważ mył się wczorajszego ranka wraz z innymi pacjentami. Po skończonym prysznicu strażnik przywołał go do siebie.

— Odwróć się. Ręce do tyłu — rozkazał.

— Co? — Cholera. _Cholera_.

Zniecierpliwiony mężczyzna chwycił go mocno za ramiona i odwrócił do siebie tyłem; Harry prawie pośliznął się na posadzce. Zanim zdążył złapać równowagę i odpowiednio zareagować, mocne więzy skrępowały jego nadgarstki.

Strach go sparaliżował. Merlinie, czy darcie się w niebogłosy pomoże mu w jakiś sposób? Byli tutaj całkowicie sami, nie miał żadnych szans!

Wtedy Harry poczuł śliski dotyk na przedramionach, a w jego nozdrza uderzył mocny, ziołowy zapach. Dłonie strażnika były pokryte jakąś dziwną mazią i przesuwały się powoli do góry, w kierunku barków. Harry prawie skręcił sobie kark, próbując zerknąć do tyłu; różnego rodzaju sińce zaczęły natychmiastowo blednąć na jego skórze.

_Co jest? _

— Nie ruszaj się — warknął strażnik, a potem chwycił lepką ręką za różdżkę ukrytą za paskiem i przytknął ją do jego policzka, mamrocząc zaklęcie golące. Po chwili poczuł lekkie muśnięcie na ramionach; skrócono mu włosy na głowie i następnie je wysuszono. — Zdejmę teraz więzy. Tam są nowe ubrania. Niczego nie kombinuj.

Harry posłuchał, chociaż w jego głowie kłębiło się milion pytań; zadanie chociaż jednego z nich nie miało sensu, ponieważ wiedział że i tak nie uzyska żadnej odpowiedzi.

Odprowadzono go do sali głównej, czystego, ogolonego i mocno skołowanego.

— Zaczekaj tu, nigdzie nie idź — rzucił na odchodne strażnik, znikając w szarym tłumie. Harry rozejrzał się dookoła; działo się coś naprawdę dziwnego.

Stanął na palcach, ale i tak nigdzie nie mógł dojrzeć Andy'ego.

Z tego wszystkiego ledwie zarejestrował, że obok niego przeszedł ślamazarnym krokiem Starzec, który był jeszcze bardziej zgarbiony niż ostatnio. Chociaż śniadanie skończyło się już jaki czas temu, on dopiero teraz pokonywał dystans dzielący stołówkę i salę główną.

— Nie posiedzę dzisiaj z tobą — powiedział Harry przez ściśnięte gardło. Nawet nie wiedział po co zagadywał – od niego również nie mógł oczekiwać żadnej odpowiedzi. To musiał być stres.

Starzec powoli odwrócił się w kierunku chłopaka; wciąż miał te nieobecne, przejmujące spojrzenie jasnoniebieskich oczu. Harry zastanawiał się czasami, czy mężczyzna nie jest przypadkiem ślepy.

Wtedy stało się coś nieoczekiwanego; pomarszczona dłoń z sękatymi palcami wylądowała na jego ramieniu. Starzec pochylił się do przodu, blade usta poruszały się w bezgłośnie wypowiadanych słowach.

— Hej, co się… — Harry zbladł. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co Starzec próbuje do niego powiedzieć.

_Dzisiaj. Dzisiaj._

* * *

><p>— A to było coś niezwykłego? Inaczej byś mi tego nie opowiadał, prawda?<p>

Śmiech.

— Oczywiście. On nigdy wcześniej nie mówił, teraz przynajmniej próbował.

— Więc… co miał na myśli? Co miało się wydarzyć tamtego dnia?

Westchnienie.

— Och, no sam nie wiem. Zgadnij.

— Jak to?

— Bo widzisz, ten dzień się jeszcze nie skończył.

Deirdre zmrużyła oczy. Harry odchylił się na krześle, zaplatając dłonie z tyłu głowy i obserwując, jak dopiero co odpalony papieros kobiety zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi do jej ust.

* * *

><p>*Helena Duncan istniała naprawdę i faktycznie była ostatnią osobą w Europie skazaną za czary (spędziła w więzieniu 9 miesięcy). Inne źródła mówią jeszcze o Jane R. Yorke, jednak ze względu na jej podeszły wiek, uniknęła więzienia i skazano ją jedynie na niską grzywnę. Zainteresowanych dalszymi informacjami odsyłam do wikipedii - polskiej i angielskiej :)<p> 


	17. Chapter 15

**Trzy lata i około sto tysięcy słów później… w końcu nadszedł koniec. Kochani – dziękuję Wam za tę przygodę, wiele się nauczyłam miałam okazję Was poznać. Ciężko jest napisać co kołata mi się w tej chwili po głowie – po prostu chciałam Wam podziękować za ten wspólnie spędzony czas. Tylko tyle i aż tyle. To dużo dla mnie znaczy. **

**Także – dziękuję! I zapraszam na ostatni rozdział **_**Zarazy**_**.**

**Beta: Ewa :* Wszelkie inne błędy wynikają z mojego niedopatrzenia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział XV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cztery i pół godziny wcześniej<em>

* * *

><p>Biały gmach z mnóstwem wysokich szyb wyglądał niczym tkanka nowotworowa wyrastająca z zielono-żółtych wzgórz spalonych wrześniowym słońcem. Budynek nie przypominał w niczym znanych Deirdre magicznych placówek, strasząc porażającą ilością wygładzonego żelbetu, metalu i szkła.<p>

Czarne skórzane czółenka zapadły się z cichym mlaśnięciem w grząskim gruncie. Deirdre docisnęła mocniej łokciem torebkę do boku, wzięła głęboki wdech i ruszyła przed siebie.

_Nie będzie łatwo, _tobyła jej pierwsza myśl w chwili, gdy przekroczyła próg szpitala św. Filipa. Zabezpieczenia antyaportacyjne sięgały wystarczająco daleko, podobnie jak zaklęcie mirażu, i gdyby nie została jej zdradzona dokładna lokalizacja placówki, na miejscu nie zobaczyłaby nic więcej poza zwyczajnym wczesnojesiennym krajobrazem Malvern Hills.

— Dzień dobry. — Deirdre odpowiedziała słodkim uśmiechem na oschłe powitanie mężczyzny w jasnym uniformie; nie wyglądał na uzdrowiciela, prędzej na stróża. — Niestety jestem zmuszony zabrać pani różdżkę.

— Och. — Deirdre otwarła usta i sięgnęła ręką do tyłu, by chwycić różdżkę ukrytą za paskiem szykownej spódnicy. — Oczywiście. Tylko chwileczkę. — Wykonała wdzięczny ruch nadgarstkiem, w jednej chwili pozbywając się błota z butów.

Wyraz twarzy stróża nieznacznie stwardniał.

— Pani…

— Panno Multon.

— Panno Multon. Nie wiem czy została pani poinformowana, ale używanie magii w tej placówce jest ściśle nadzorowane, czy też… ograniczane. Tym bardziej tyczy się to osób z zewnątrz.

— Rozumiem, proszę mi wybaczyć — wydukała, przepraszająco marszcząc brwi i kładąc różdżkę na jego wyciągniętej dłoni. — Nie chciałam zostawiać żadnych śladów.

Mężczyzna zmrużył ciemne oczy i milczącym gestem dłoni nakazał podążać za sobą.

W środku budynek przypominał labirynt, przechodzili przez niezliczone ilości drzwi, schodów i długich pustych korytarzy, po których niosło się echo stukotu obcasów. Deirdre nie miała umiejętności ani wrażliwości psa, ale mimo to zdołała wyczuć, że praktycznie nic tutaj nie było zaczarowane. Silne zabezpieczenia magiczne z zewnątrz, niemal sterylnie wewnątrz.

Strażnik towarzyszył jej całą drogę, dopóki nie dotarli pod pokój numer cztery. Mężczyzna zapukał dwa razy w drzwi, zanim otworzył je na oścież.

— Ach, panna Multon! Proszę wejść. — Buckley powstał z krzesła stojącego za biurkiem i podszedł do Deirdre z wyciągniętą ręką, którą kobieta bez chwili wahania pochwyciła i energicznie potrząsnęła. — William Buckley, magomedyk najwyższego stopnia. Proszę mi wybaczyć wszelkie niedogodności związane z podróżą, sama pani rozumie, względy bezpieczeństwa. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na nadmierne zainteresowanie prasy ani jakiekolwiek zakłócanie spokoju naszych pacjentów. Właśnie, jak pani podoba się nasz nowy oddział? Robi wrażenie, prawda?

— Niespodziewanie cichy — rzuciła lakonicznie, zajmując oferowane jej siedzenie. Zmusiła swoje ciało do rozluźnienia; elegancko skrzyżowała nogi i oparła splecione dłonie na kolanie. Buckley usadowił się naprzeciw niej w fotelu z wysokim oparciem.

— Och, racja. Pora śniadaniowa, wszyscy pacjenci są… — Buckley urwał w połowie zdania, słysząc kliknięcie przekręcanej klamki w drzwiach. — Panowie, w końcu!

Deirdre zerknęła za siebie i dostrzegła dwóch rosłych mężczyzn ubranych w granatowe mundury. _Strażnicy Pokoju? Tutaj?_ Zachowała kamienną twarz, w żaden sposób nie dała po sobie poznać, że jest zdenerwowana.

To znacznie utrudniało całą sprawę.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział mężczyzna po lewej. Deirdre poruszyła się nieznacznie na krześle. — Nie, proszę nie wstawać. Mogę zobaczyć pani dokumenty? I proszę mi podać torebkę, jeśli to nie problem. — Wyciągnął dłoń w jej kierunku.

Na ustach Buckleya zagościł uśmiech zakłopotania.

— Przepraszam, moja droga. Względy bezpieczeństwa.

— Oczywiście — odparła lekko, podając czarną torebkę, uprzednio wyjmując z niej dokumenty.

Strażnik otworzył niewielką książeczkę ze skórzaną obwolutą i zaczął ją w skupieniu kartkować. Wytłoczony na okładce stempel przedstawiający gryfa z rozpostartymi skrzydłami nad skrzyżowanymi różdżkami zalśnił w promieniach słońca wpadającego przez okna gabinetu.

— Deirdre Multon, rok urodzenia… siedemdziesiąty czwarty. Mhm… dwadzieścia siedem jednostek magicznych… nazwisko panieńskie matki… Dobrze. Pani ręka, jeśli można. — Wystawił książeczkę przed siebie, a Deirdre spełniła prośbę, kładąc na niej dłoń. Strażnik wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i machnął nią krótko, mamrocząc pod nosem zaklęcie skanujące. Spod smukłych palców kobiety rozbłysła niebieska poświata. — Wszystko w porządku.

Drugi Strażnik, który do tej pory nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa, bez zbędnych grzeczności wysypał całą zawartość torebki na biurko Buckleya. Po błyszczącym blacie z hałasem potoczyły się pojedyncze kosmetyki, maleńki różowy flakonik perfum, złożony pergamin, dyktafon, napoczęta paczka czerwonych _Silk Cut'ów _i zapalniczka. Deirdre nie mogła się powstrzymać od wywrócenia oczami, kiedy uwagę gburowatego Strażnika przykuł flakonik. Drugi natomiast wziął pergamin, rozwinął go i zaczął w milczeniu czytać.

— Co to jest? — wyburczał Strażnik, machając buteleczką na wysokości jej oczu.

— Perfumy — odpowiedziała, siląc się na spokój. Strażnik zmarszczył brwi i mimo wyjaśnienia schował flakonik do kieszeni munduru. — Mam nadzieję je odzyskać po tym wszystkim. Były drogie.

— Bez obaw, wszystko pani odzyska, podobnie jak różdżkę… właśnie, pani różdżka. — Serce Deirdre podskoczyło. — Sprawdziliśmy ją. Używała pani zaklęć po przekroczeniu progu tego budynku?

Buckley cmoknął z niezadowoleniem.

— Moja droga…

— Tak. Jedno zaklęcie, dokładniej mówiąc. Wyczyściłam zabłocone buty, wczoraj musiało padać…

— Niech zgadnę, buty też były drogie? — warknął nieprzyjemnie Strażnik, mnąc pergamin w żylastej dłoni.

— Panowie — uciął stanowczo Buckley, a Deirdre wzięła głęboki wdech, ściskając mocniej dłonie na kolanie. — Spokojnie. Nic się nie stało. Panna Multon jest tutaj z polecenia magomedyka Grahama Raya. Można jej zaufać. — Mrugnął. — Jeśli to wszystko, dziękuję. Teraz chciałbym z nią omówić parę spraw na prywatności.

Zapadła cisza. Strażnicy wymienili między sobą szybkie spojrzenia. Buckley uniósł wyczekująco brwi i wskazał głową w kierunku wyjścia. Atmosfera była tak gęsta, że Deirdre było coraz ciężej oddychać. _Tylko spokojnie. Spokojnie_.

Strażnicy wyszli z gabinetu, nie wyglądając na szczególnie zadowolonych, jakby sam fakt wykonywania rozkazów magomedyka był dla nich ujmą na honorze. Buckley poluzował kołnierz koszuli.

— Panno…

— Wiem, byłam nieostrożna. Przepraszam najmocniej, nie pomyślałam o konsekwencjach — przyznała ze skruchą. Płytkie bruzdy na twarzy Buckleya wygładziły się w ostrym świetle poranka.

— Nowa służba porządkowa bardzo poważnie traktuje swoją pracę — zaśmiał się. — Ale bez obaw, ufam, że nie kierowały panią złe intencje. W końcu Graham nie może się mylić, polecił panią! Widziałem referencje, same pozytywy! Prorok Codzienny może być dumny z takiej dziennikarki.

— Dziękuję.

— Jeśli mogę spytać… skąd Graham Ray panią zna?

— Przyjaciel rodziny. Dokładniej mówiąc, mojego ojca, ale…

— I wszystko stało się jasne. — Buckley klasnął w dłonie i oparł się wygodniej o fotel. — Odnośnie rodziny… słyszałem o pani bracie. Strasznie mi przykro, niech pani przyjmie moje kondolencje.

Deirdre odchrząknęła.

— Tak. Dziękuję.

— Wojna zabrała tak wielu młodych ludzi. Całe szczęście te czasy już są za nami.

— Całe szczęście.

— Jak miał na imię pani brat?

— Folison — odpowiedziała, wlepiając wzrok w ścianę obwieszonej dyplomami i certyfikatami w szklanych oprawach.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć, że tak wyciągam ten temat, jednak… Doszły mnie słuchy, że pani brat uczył się na jednym roku z Harrym Potterem. To prawda?

Deirdre drgnęła. Nie wiedzieć czemu, spodziewała się tego pytania.

— Tak, owszem. Byli jednak w innych domach, moja cała rodzina uczęszczała do Slytherinu. Nie przepadali za sobą, on i Potter. Zbyt dużo różnic. — _Ideologicznych_, ale nie powiedziała tego na głos. Folison przyłączył się do śmierciożerców tuż po zakończeniu szkoły, ku wielkiej rozpaczy rodziców i jej samej.

— Rozumiem. Jest pani młoda… na którym roku nauki pani była, kiedy Harry Potter dołączył do Hogwartu?

— Na siódmym.

— Czy istnieje taka możliwość, że Potter będzie panią… kojarzyć ze szkoły?

— Bardzo wątpliwe.

Buckley przegryzł wargi, intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślając.

— Pewnie się pani zastanawia, po co to wszystko: Strażnicy, pytania… Mogę mówić pani po imieniu?

— Oczywiście.

— Deirdre. Prawda jest taka, że nie mieliśmy wyboru. Sporo spraw się ostatnio pokomplikowało, a wraz z opublikowaniem manifestu Hedersona… Nie możemy pozwolić na to, by niepewność naszych obywateli wciąż przybierała na sile. Mają pytania, na które tylko my mamy odpowiedzi.

— Co się stało z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył? — Deirdre westchnęła retorycznie, uśmiechając się od niechcenia.

— Ostatnie lata, a w szczególności miesiące, były ciężkie dla nas wszystkich — kontynuował. — Wyniszczająca wojna, nagła śmierć Sama-Wiesz-Kogo, zaginięcie Harry'ego Pottera… Upadek, jak się okazało, niezwykle skorumpowanego Ministerstwa… Chaos, kompletny chaos. Wygraliśmy wojnę, ale nasz kraj popadał w ruinę. Ale! Jest nadzieja, powoli odradzamy się z popiołów. Wciąż potrzebujemy czasu, jednak już jesteśmy na dobrej drodze, stanowcza polityka nowego rządu osiąga spektakularne rezultaty. — Deirdre milczała, posłusznie potakując głową. — Nie możemy pozwolić, by tak ogromny wysiłek włożony w odbudowę naszego społeczeństwa legł w gruzach przez… niedomówienia. Tak, już powoli dochodzę do sedna sprawy, moja droga. Minęło dziewięć miesięcy od upadku Czarnego Pana, tak jak od rzekomego zaginięcia bohatera czarodziejskiego świata, Harry'ego Pottera. Pół roku temu wydaliśmy oficjalne oświadczenie prasowe, że Potter wcale nie zaginął, tylko przechodzi złożoną rekonwalescencję. To prawda, jest tutaj, z każdym dniem czuje się coraz lepiej, ale… kiedy tylko aurorzy go odnaleźli w zgliszczach dworu Malfoyów, w Wiltshire… Merlinie! — Buckley wciągnął głośno powietrze, ze zgrozą wpatrując się w jasne oczy Deirdre. — Stwierdzenie, że był w szoku, byłoby ogromnym niedopowiedzeniem. Był w koszmarnym stanie, wręcz na granicy życia i śmierci. Nie mieliśmy nadziei, że kiedykolwiek znów będzie tym żwawym, odważnym młodzieńcem, jakiego wszyscy znaliśmy. Od niemal dnia narodzin dźwigał na swoich barkach ogromne brzemię, wszyscy mieliśmy oczekiwania wobec niego, ale prawdę mówiąc… wygodnie zapominaliśmy, że jest on tylko człowiekiem, który jak każdy ma jakieś granice wytrzymałości. Rozumiesz, moja droga? On…

— Zwariował.

Buckley parsknął miękko.

— Używając tego mało wyrafinowanego słownictwa, tak, można powiedzieć, że zwariował. Pierwsze miesiące były niezwykle ciężkie. Potter wciąż znajdował się… tam. W Wiltshire. Wierzył, że jego życie jest niekończącą się walką. Kiedy poczuł się względnie lepiej, wydaliśmy oficjalne oświadczenie…

— Dlaczego nie zezwolono na jakiekolwiek wizyty z zewnątrz? Wierzę, że jego bliscy chcieliby go zobaczyć, albo chociaż mieć z nim jakiś kontakt, nawet listowny…

Palce Buckleya zaczęły wystukiwać rytm na błyszczącym blacie biurka.

— Harry Potter był w naprawdę ciężkim stanie. Jakakolwiek ingerencja z zewnątrz podczas leczenia mogła przynieść fatalne skutki. Raz próbowaliśmy skonfrontować Harry'ego z jego przeszłością, z tym, co przeżył w Wiltshire… Rezultat był taki, że zamiast kroku w przód, zrobiliśmy kilka w tył. Efekty poprzednich kuracji… wyparowały w mgnieniu oka! — Buckley machnął w przejęciu dłonią. — Nie mogliśmy pozwolić na ponowne podjęcie takiego ryzyka.

— To dlaczego teraz?

— Prawda jest taka, że zostaliśmy do tego zmuszeni. Doskonale pani wie, co dzieje się… na zewnątrz. — Deirdre nie odwróciła wzroku, chociaż w spojrzeniu Buckleya było coś niepokojącego i niebezpiecznego. Nie umknęło jej uwadze, że znowu zaczął zwracać się do niej w oficjalnej formie. — Nie jesteśmy wrogami, chociaż przez niektórych ludzi nasze intencje mogą zostać źle odczytane. Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, nie zgodziłbym się na ten wywiad.

— Rozumiem.

Buckley nagle powstał z fotela, dając do zrozumienia, że rozmowa jest już skończona. Deirdre podążyła jego śladem, jednocześnie sięgając po swoją torebkę i rzucając mężczyźnie niepewne spojrzenie.

— Tak, może pani zabrać swoje rzeczy. Poznaję niektóre urządzenia, to mugolski dyktafon, prawda? — Deirdre potwierdziła i zaczęła w ciszy zgarniać rozsypane przedmioty do torebki. — Ach, jeszcze jedna sprawa.

Zamarła.

— Tak?

— _Rosie_. Jeśli pani usłyszy, że Harry Potter zacznie mówić o tajemniczej Rosie… Wierzymy, że to jakaś manifestacja jego umysłu, być może klucz do poszczególnego wspomnienia, ale jeszcze tego nie rozgryźliśmy, jeśli mogę być całkowicie szczery. Wiem, to niezwykle nieodpowiedzialne, powierzać pani takie zadanie, jednakże sytuacja…

— Czy ktoś będzie nam towarzyszyć przy tej rozmowie? — Zmarszczyła brwi.

— Skądże! — żachnął się. — Będziemy słyszeć, ale nie widzieć. Jeśli cokolwiek się wydarzy… proszę się nie obawiać, będziemy czuwać, ale nie przeszkadzać. Wracając do Rosie…

— Panie Buckley. Odbyłam już z Grahamem Rayem podobną rozmowę, kilka dni temu, kiedy zaproponowano mi przeprowadzenie tego wywiadu.

— Ach. Tak podejrzewałem, ale wolałem się upewnić.

— Bez obaw, znam się na swojej pracy.

— Potter musiałby pani zaufać i widzieć przed sobą… przyjaciela. To bardzo ważne. Nie naciskać, nie drążyć za mocno, dokładnie słuchać.

— O to proszę się nie martwić.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

Deirdre dała wyprowadzić się z pokoju, czując jego dłoń delikatnie naciskającą na wgłębienie między łopatkami.

Nawet przez chwilę nie przestawała myśleć o tym, jak znakomitym kłamcą był William Buckley.

* * *

><p><em>W tym samym czasie<em>

_Obrzeża lasu Coneygree_

— I co? — jęknął Ron po raz czwarty w ciągu ostatniej godziny.

— Może to być dla ciebie niepojęte, ale wciąż nic — warknął Draco, sprawdzając stan buteleczek eliksirów leżących na mokrej od rosy trawie. On również musiał zająć czymś ręce, oczekiwanie tylko podsycało zdenerwowanie. — Weasley, nie bądź idiotą. Dam znać, jeśli pojawi się sygnał.

Ron odetchnął głęboko, z klęczek opadając na siedzenie; już nawet nie obchodziło go, że będzie miał mokry tyłek. Podrapał się po karku, kiedy liść połaskotał jego skórę.

— Siedząc w tych krzaczorach wyglądamy jak handlarze nielegalnych eliksirów z Nokturnu — burknął, a po chwili spojrzał spode łba na towarzysza i przemówił niskim głosem na granicy szeptu: — Psst, dzieciaki. Hej, tutaj. Chcecie może trochę…

Draco rzucił mu powątpiewające spojrzenie, na co Ron najwidoczniej tylko czekał, ponieważ piegowatą twarz rozjaśnił głupkowaty uśmiech.

— Granger miała rację. Ty naprawdę nie potrafisz być poważny.

— _Mówiłam_ — dobiegł do nich nieco zniekształcony głos z gumowego ucha, leżącego na trawie obok buteleczek. Ron przewrócił oczami, chociaż wiedział, że Hermiona nie może tego widzieć. — _Okej, działa. Słyszę was, chociaż czasami coś przerywa. Podłączę resztę i spróbuję trochę zmodyfikować… chwila! —_ Trzasnęło i głos Hermiony zniknął tak nagle, jak się pojawił.

— Cudownie — mruknął Draco, obracając w dłoni ucho dalekiego zasięgu, wynalazek bliźniaków Weasley. — To poważna operacja, a my będziemy biegać z tym idiotycznie wyglądającym ustrojstwem. To jest totalnie niepraktyczne.

— A jak chcesz się komunikować na odległość? Wysyłając sowy? Ciesz się, że udało się chociaż pozbyć sznurków z tych uszu, to dopiero byłoby idiotyczne i niepraktyczne. Nie było czasu, dopiero wczoraj ta laska…

— _Rzuciłam zaklęcie Proteusza i trochę je zmodyfikowałam, by miały zbliżone działanie do mugolskich krótkofalówek — _przerwała Ronowi Hermiona. — _Możecie włączyć i wyłączyć ucho przez ściśnięcie. Spróbujcie. _

— Działa! — zakrzyknął zdumiony Ron, mnąc w dłoni przedmiot, z którego na zmianę wydobywał się i znikał głos. — Jesteś genialna!

— _To nie wszystko_._ Będę przekierowywać połączenia, wystarczy włączyć i wypowiedzieć nazwisko bądź imię osoby, z którą chcecie się skontaktować. Jeśli będę miała wam coś do powiedzenia, dam znak i ucho zrobi się gorące. Pamiętacie fałszywe galeony, których używaliśmy w czasach spotkań GD? _

Draco zmarszczył brwi, rzucając Ronowi podejrzliwe spojrzenie; on natomiast wzruszył ramionami z miną niewiniątka.

— Dobra, ale to nie rozwiązuje jednej ważnej, o ile nie najważniejszej kwestii — zamarudził Draco. — To wciąż jest niepraktyczne. Jak mamy poczuć ich ciepło, skoro będą w naszych kieszeniach? Bo nie wyobrażam sobie, że będę walczyć w jednej ręce trzymając różdżkę, a w drugiej… Och. — Poderwał głowę, a w jego szeroko rozwartych oczach mignął błysk zrozumienia. Podpełznął w kierunku Rona z przebiegłym uśmiechem. — Chyba, że…

— Malfo… HEJ! Złaź ze mnie! CO TY…

— _Co tam się dzieje?!_ _Przerywa was! _

— Malfoy, ty dupku! To boli!

— _Ron, co się…_

— Weasley, wyglądasz pociągająco z trzecim uchem — wykrztusił Draco, zanosząc się od śmiechu.

— Ta fretka przylepiła mi je do szyi! Zaklęciem przylepca!

— Nie jest trwałe, nie gorączkuj się tak, w każdej chwili można zdjąć. W porządku, teraz tylko proste zaklęcie maskujące… — Machnął różdżką, a przedmiot w mgnieniu oka rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Nieco oszołomiony Ron pomacał się po szyi, trochę poniżej swojego własnego ucha.

— Wciąż je czuję. Malfoy, zabieraj łapska, dotykasz mnie.

— Ale jest niewidzialne i nie przeszkadza! Sprawdź czy działa, bo znowu je wyłączyłeś. No, już. Granger, słyszysz mnie? Przylepiłem Weasleyowi ucho do szyi i je zamaskowałem.

— _Tak! Ron, powiedz coś._

— Coś — warknął obrażony, wstając i otrzepując się z liści.

— _Działa, słyszę wszystko wyraźnie! Malfoy, świetny pomysł! Powiadomię resztę! _

Gdyby Draco miał pióra, napuszyłby się z dumy; Ron już otwierał usta z zamiarem wyplucia jakiejś obelgi, ale wtem przerwał mu zaaferowany okrzyk:

— Sygnał! Jest! — Draco dotknął palcami do skroni, po czym prędko chwycił za swoje ucho dalekiego zasięgu, przyczepił je zaklęciem do szyi i następnie zamaskował. Skrzywił się z odrazą, dotykając ukrytego przedmiotu. — Granger, jesteś tam? Przygotuj się, próba generalna. _Snape_.

Po kilku sekundach nerwowego oczekiwania, przy jego własnym uchu rozległ cichy trzask, a zaraz po tym popłynął głęboki głos.

— _Draco_.

— Deirdre rzuciła zaklęcie! Jest sygnał!

— _Słyszę cię, nie musisz krzyczeć. Jak mocny?_

— Taki sobie — odpowiedział, rozglądając się dookoła i po drodze łapiąc wyczekujące spojrzenie Weasleya.

— _To może oznaczać dwie rzeczy._ _Albo zabezpieczenia są tak silne, że dopiero teraz przebił się przez nie sygnał, albo Multon jest dalej niż sądziliśmy. Jak zaklęcie namiaru?_

— Bez zarzutu, ciągle je czuję. Snape, potrzebuję psa, łatwiej będzie mi znaleźć Deirdre. Masz go przy sobie?

— _Wciąż jesteście w punkcie drugim?_

— Tak.

Severus przerwał połączenie. Draco opuścił rękę i wziął nieco drżący wdech i wydech. Ron kucał na trawie i miał pochyloną głowę, wargi przegryzał niemal do krwi. Rude włosy błyszczały w promieniach wrześniowego słońca, nabierając ognistego odcienia.

— Jak myślisz, sprawdzili ją? — odezwał się po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Draco ścisnął różdżkę w dłoni i przełknął ślinę, próbując w ten sposób pozbyć się rosnącej guli w gardle.

— To dziewczyna z dobrego domu, nie powinna wzbudzać podejrzeń, a do tego jej rodzina ma teraz naprawdę niezłe chody. Nie mają nawet powodów, by ją sprawdzać. A skoro nałożony na nią namiar wciąż działa…

— Byłoby szkoda, gdyby coś się stało. Nie jest taka zła.

— Weasley, zapomnij, nie twoja liga — zaśmiał się sztywno Draco. Zanim Ron zdążył odpowiedzieć, po obrzeżach lasu Coneygree rozległo się echo trzasku aportacji.

Jednocześnie odwrócili głowy w stronę, z której dobiegał hałas i dostrzegli młodego, ciemnowłosego mężczyznę idącego w ich kierunku. Wilgotne liście wirowały wokół jego stóp, rozgarniane i wprawiane w ruch żwawymi krokami.

— Jestem tropicielem, Malfoy, nie psem — zawołał z irytacją Terry Boot, odpowiadając machnięciem ręki na powitanie Rona.

— Na jedno wychodzi, twoja rola sprowadza się do obwąchiwania terenu — odparł Draco, po raz ostatni sprawdzając stan buteleczek w sakiewce przywiązanej do paska. Wyłowił fiolkę skoncentrowanego eliksiru wielosokowego i schował ją do kieszeni spodni; przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że akurat ten pójdzie na pierwszy ogień. — Weasley, trzymaj ucho włączone. Boot, przyczepiłeś swoje? Dobrze, ruszamy. Będziemy szukać jakiejś aktywności magicznej, zabezpieczenia tego cholernego więzienia…

— Powinienem je poczuć, jeśli znajdziemy się dostatecznie blisko — wtrącił Terry. — Czyli co, będziemy się aportować z punktu do punktu?

— Brzmi rozsądnie. — Wzruszył ramionami Ron. — Nieco czasochłonne, ale to chyba jedyne wyjście. Dajcie znać, kiedy na coś traficie.

Draco potwierdził krótkim skinieniem głowy i nie mówiąc nic więcej złapał ramię Terry'ego, by po sekundzie razem zniknąć w kłębach dymu aportacyjnego.

Ron potarł nos wierzchem dłoni, czując drażniący zapach siarki. Wpatrywał się w błękit nieba prześwitującego między czerwono-złotymi koronami drzew, nie przestając myśleć o jednym.

_Już niedługo, Harry._

* * *

><p>— … jeśli cokolwiek się stanie, proszę dać znać, a zainterweniujemy. Jest nieobliczalny. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne.<p>

Deirdre potwierdziła, słuchając strażnika tylko jednym uchem. Wpatrywała się w solidne metalowe drzwi, czując nieprzyjemny ucisk w przełyku. Gdyby ktoś jej nie znał, mógłby pomyśleć, że jest znudzona i zirytowana czekaniem, jednak prawda była taka, że w środku była kłębkiem nerwów. Jej serce waliło w klatce piersiowej tak mocno, aż czuła je w gardle.

Całe to pouczanie i zapewnianie o podjętych środkach bezpieczeństwa prędzej przypominało przyspieszony kurs radzenia sobie z dzikim zwierzęciem niż z pacjentem szpitala.

Klamka w drzwiach drgnęła. Deirdre wyciągnęła szyję, pragnąc zajrzeć do środka przez stopniowo powiększającą się szparę. Wcześniej Buckley poprosił ją o cierpliwość i zniknął w pomieszczeniu na kilka minut, by przed rozpoczęciem wywiadu móc omówić parę spraw z Harrym Potterem.

To rodziło kolejne pytania.

Jakich _parę spraw_? Czyżby uzgadniał z pacjentem, czego ten ma nie mówić? Albo wręcz przeciwnie – o czym ma mówić? Deirdre nie była naiwna, ani tym bardziej głupia. Ta placówka była zbyt odcięta od świata i owiana tajemnicą, by mogła się wyzbyć wszelkich podejrzeń. Już pierwszy rzut oka na szpitalny personel wystarczył, by stwierdzić, że rzeczywistość nie przedstawia się tak różowo, jak przedstawiają to media. (_Oficjalne oświadczenia prasowe, dobre sobie, _prychnęła w myślach.) Poza tym, kto mógłby wiedzieć o tym lepiej, jak nie ona? W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy pisała o zbyt wielu rzeczach, o których nie miała zielonego pojęcia, ale _musiała _to robić, bo jej _kazano_. Na potrzeby pracy była skazana na grzebanie w Archiwach – o ile dano jej dostęp, bo z tym było ostatnio coraz ciężej – i widziała podejrzane luki w dokumentach, albo informacje, które nie miały nigdzie indziej pokrycia i jakichkolwiek dowodów potwierdzających ich prawdziwość.

Tutaj nie mogło być inaczej.

Drzwi uchyliły się wystarczająco, by mogła zajrzeć do środka – i zobaczyła Buckleya, który trzymał dłoń na klamce, jakby przymierzał się do wyjścia, ale coś w ostatniej chwili go zatrzymało. Nie widziała jego twarzy, bo była odwrócona w przeciwną stronę, jednak zdołała dostrzec Harry'ego Pottera i…

Merlinie, o czym oni rozmawiali? Przez twarz Pottera przewinął się wachlarz rozmaitych emocji, od zdumienia, po przerażenie i nienawiść tak głęboką, że Deirdre poczuła dreszcze przebiegające w dół kręgosłupa.

— Przepraszam, że musiała pani tak długo czekać — powiedział Buckley, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

— Nie ma problemu.

Buckley posłał jej powściągliwy uśmiech, otworzył szerzej drzwi i zaprosił ją do środka ruchem ręki.

Dźwięk zatrzaskiwanej zasuwy odbił się echem w głowie Deirdre; jak nigdy wcześniej była świadoma każdego wdechu i wydechu, kiedy tak stała i patrzyła się wprost na Pottera. Nie raz widziała twarz chłopaka na zdjęciach umieszczonych w nielegalnie kolportowanych broszurach Feniksów, ale to… odebrało jej mowę, przed nią siedział zupełnie inny człowiek. Harry Potter z plakatów (_To oni zabrali naszego bohatera,_ głosił krzykliwy napis pod symbolami nowego Ministerstwa Magii i organizacji Wolnych Czarodziejów) był zdrowym, młodym mężczyzną, i nawet przez jego papierowe spojrzenie przebłyskiwała brawura. Ten Harry był jakby kilka lat starszy, wychudzony, chorobliwie blady, i choć jego oczy wciąż były niesamowicie jasnozielone, to straciły dawny blask.

Deirdre usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko chłopaka, który nie spuszczał z niej wzroku.

— Dzień dobry, Harry — powiedziała, wyjmując z torebki dyktafon i kładąc go na lśniącym blacie stołu pomiędzy nimi. Oczy Harry'ego przez chwilę uważnie śledziły dłonie Deirdre, ale zaraz po tym powróciły do jej twarzy. — Jestem Deirdre. Ja… — Uśmiechnęła się miękko, próbując rozluźnić spiętą atmosferę. — Wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem.

Harry kiwnął ostrożnie głową.

— Ma pani przeprowadzić ze mną wywiad.

_Jest jak zdziczały pies, któremu oferuje się jedzenie, _szalona myśl przemknęła przez umysł Deirdre.

— Tak. Pracuję w Proroku Codziennym. Warunki może i nie są najlepsze, ale to jedyne, na co możemy sobie pozwolić. Nieco niezręcznie, prawda? — zaśmiała się. Kącik ust Harry'ego lekko uniósł się w górę, a Deirdre w środku odetchnęła z ulgi. — Może chciałbyś zacząć? Wiem, niecodzienna propozycja, ale wierzę, że i tobie, i mnie będzie łatwiej. Rozpoczniemy tę rozmowę tak, jak tylko zechcesz. Nie ma co się spieszyć.

Harry zgodził się. Zastanawiał się tylko chwilę, a potem powiedział:

— Wie pani… zawsze lubiłem myśleć, że życie to suma pewnych rozdziałów.

Deirdre uśmiechnęła zachęcająco, sięgnęła do dyktafonu i położyła palec na przycisku _play_, gotowa by go wcisnąć w każdej chwili. Bez pośpiechu, spokojnie.

— Co chciałbyś przez to powiedzieć?

* * *

><p><em>Cztery godziny później<em>

* * *

><p>Świat nie przestawał wirować.<p>

Andy przełknął ślinę, chcąc chociaż trochę złagodzić uciążliwe drapanie w gardle. Serce powoli wracało do normalnego rytmu, jednak wciąż czuł świerzbiące pulsowanie krwi w żyłach, dziwne, niezmienne wrażenie po pobycie w izolatce.

Tylko dlaczego go tam umieścili? Mieli powód?

Andy leżał na boku, ręce miał wyciągnięte przed siebie, i w końcu wzrok wyostrzył się na tyle, by mężczyzna mógł dojrzeć swoje podrapane przedramię. Spod długich, czerwonawych śladów po paznokciach przedzierał się niewielki czarny tatuaż. Wpatrywał się w niego tępo przez kilka sekund.

_0303 SA 13_

Wciąż musiał śnić.

Trzynaście. Nie siedem. Zamrugał szybko, ale numer nie zmieniał się, pozostawał ten sam. Podciągnął rękę nieco bliżej twarzy.

_Trzynaście. _

Oddech Andy'ego przyspieszył.

Właśnie wtedy czyjeś ręce owinęły się wokół jego kostek u nóg. Andy został wyciągnięty siłą z nieznanego mu pomieszczenia. Jego żołądek wywinął salto i zamknął oczy, byle nie widzieć wirującego sufitu nad sobą.

— Co, nie wstaniesz? — warknął górujący nad nim Frankie, który kucnął tuż przy nim i wsunął dłoń pod głowę, unosząc ją nieznacznie. — Spokój — nakazał, kiedy tylko Andy zaczął się wyrywać, widząc w ręku strażnika szklaną buteleczkę. — Słuchaj, nie utrudniaj tego.

Andy pokręcił przecząco głową i zacisnął usta, a eliksir spłynął po jego brodzie i szyi. Rozwścieczony strażnik rzucił buteleczką o ścianę i szkło rozprysło się na małe kawałeczki po podłodze.

— Pierdolca można dostać z wami! Warren! Chodź tutaj! — Andy prowizorycznie zwinął się w pozycję embrionalną i zasłonił ramionami głowę. Dyszał ciężko, świadomy, co za chwilę może się wydarzyć. — Warren!

Po kilku chwilach w korytarzu pojawił postawny mężczyzna w jasnym mundurze. Kroki strażnika były pewne, choć nadzwyczaj powolne.

Frankie wciąż kucał przy Andym, jego kanciasta twarz wyrażała niezadowolenia. Zmierzył Warrena nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

— No ile można czekać? Rusz się, znowu go przenosimy — powiedział i chwycił Andy'ego za jedno ramię. Drugi strażnik zareagował dopiero po kilku sekundach. Wspólnymi siłami postawili przerażonego mężczyznę na trzęsących się nogach. — No co z tobą?

Warren pokręcił głową z irytacją, wpatrzył się w punkt przed siebie i chwycił mocniej Andy'ego.

— Kurwa, z wami wszystkimi jest coś nie tak — wywarczał Frankie. — Buckleya nosi od samego rana z powodu tej laski i trzysta dwadzieścia siedem. A ty… — zwrócił się z pogardą do Andy'ego. — Przegrałeś życie, świrze. Trzeba było współpracować. Buckley chciał byś był przytomny, chociaż normalnie…

Na te słowa Andy ocknął się z tego odrętwienia spowodowanym osłabieniem i przerażeniem. Zaczął się wyrywać strażnikom, walczyć za wszelką cenę. Warren mimowolnie poluźnił uścisk i choć Andy wciąż był mocno trzymany przez Frankiego, stracił równowagę i opadł na kolana.

Frankie puścił Andy'ego, zamachnął się i uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Warren cofnął się o krok.

— No bierz go! — krzyknął, kiedy Andy podniósł się na ręce i kolana, i zaczął się czołgać w przeciwną stronę. — Warren, bierz go, do jasnej cholery!

Warren stał sztywno i obserwował zbierającego się z podłogi mężczyznę, zupełnie nie reagując.

— Warren? — wysapał podejrzliwie Frankie, samemu cofając się nieznacznie.

Andy zerknął w górę, zauważając kątem oka, jak dłoń strażnika raptownie sięga do tyłu. Tknięty przeczuciem padł płasko z powrotem na podłogę, w tym samym momencie, kiedy czerwona smuga światła przecięła powietrze tuż nad nim i trafiła prosto w pierś Frankiego. Andy zacisnął mocno powieki i osłonił ramionami głowę, gdy bezwładne ciało upadło z łomotem tuż obok.

* * *

><p>— …widzisz, ten dzień się jeszcze nie skończył.<p>

Deirdre zmrużyła oczy. Harry odchylił się na krześle, zaplatając dłonie z tyłu głowy i obserwując, jak dopiero co odpalony papieros kobiety zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi do jej ust.

Po kilku chwilach przytłaczającego milczenia Harry pochylił się nad stołem, sięgnął do dyktafonu i zdecydowanie wcisnął przycisk _stop._ Znieruchomiał na chwilę w tej pozycji, przypatrując się uważnie Deirdre.

— No cóż, mieli rację — rzucił lekko, bezwiednie błądząc palcem po nierównościach przycisków dyktafonu.

— Słucham?

— Cóż, plotki okazały się być prawdą, Starzec najwidoczniej potrafi przepowiadać przyszłość. To chyba dlatego go zamknęli, chociaż tutaj niczego nie można być pewnym.

W powietrzu unosił się mało przyjemny zapach nieświeżego tytoniu, ale nie przeszkadzał on Harry'emu, wręcz przeciwnie – był dziwnie orzeźwiający i stymulujący. Chwycił szklankę i dopił resztkę wody.

— Gapisz się na mnie tak, jakbyś ze niecierpliwieniem oczekiwał mojej reakcji — parsknęła Deirdre.

Harry odstawił naczynie na stół z cichym stuknięciem. W pomieszczeniu ponownie zapanowała cisza; gdyby chciał, mógłby spokojnie wsłuchać się w ich oddechy. Omiótł wzrokiem sylwetkę Deirdre, jej nonszalancki sposób siedzenia ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, jedną ręką oplatającą brzuch i drugą lekko zgiętą w łokciu, opartą nadgarstkiem o brzeg stołu. Kobieta powoli obracała papierosa między palcem wskazującym a środkowym, wyraźnie zastygając w oczekiwaniu na _jego_ reakcję.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy jest ona tak dobrą aktorką, czy jest też najzwyczajniej w świecie nieświadoma. W ogóle nie wyglądała na zdenerwowaną.

— Nie ma już nic więcej do opowiadania. I… myślałem nad tym, czy można w jakiś normalny sposób zakończyć tę farsę.

— Farsę? — powtórzyła pusto.

— Nie mam żadnego kluczu, ja sam nic nie ukrywam. — Machnął dłonią, gwałtownie opadając do tyłu i napierając plecami na oparcie krzesła, które z szurnięciem odsunęło się od stołu. — Nie zapomnij też wspomnieć Buckleyowi, że nie dowie się niczego nowego w sprawie Rosie. Jeśli Andy chce, to potrafi trzymać język za zębami.

Deirdre pokręciła głową.

— Więc sądzisz, że jestem tu po to, by wyciągnąć z ciebie informacje, których oni nie zdołali zdobyć.

— Deirdre, proszę cię.

— A nie pomyślałeś, że to może być… po prostu wywiad?

Teraz to była kolej Harry'ego, by wyrazić swoje zdumienie.

— Wywiad? Tutaj? _Teraz?_ Sam o niego nie zabiegałem. Tobie kazano, sama mówiłaś. Na samym początku naszej rozmowy… wspominałem, że jestem dobrym obserwatorem, prawda? Hej, nie przechwalałem się, to prawda. To wszystko — Harry wskazał ręką na pomieszczenie — jest świetnie ustawione, kolejny plan Buckleya. Wiesz, czym się zdradziłaś?

Żaden mięsień na twarzy Deirdre nawet nie drgnął, podobnie jak dłoń, w której wciąż trzymała papierosa. Nie zaciągała się nim już od dłuższego czasu, pozwalając, by spalał się samoistnie, popiołu na końcówce było coraz więcej.

— Harry…

— Byłaś cholernie przerażona, kiedy tylko weszłaś do tego pomieszczenia. Twoje oczy mi o tym powiedziały, to trwało z sekundę, może mniej, ale zauważyłem, nie dało się pomylić tego z niczym innym. Zupełnie jakby ktoś postawił przed tobą zadanie, którego nie jesteś w stanie wykonać. Nie chciałaś, żeby otworzono drzwi, chociaż wtedy jasno dałem do zrozumienia, że rozmowa jest już skończona. Oni — Harry wycelował palcem w drzwi, a jego głos nabrał agresywniejszych nut — nie chcieli otworzyć drzwi, bo jeszcze nie dotarliśmy do najważniejszego punktu tego wywiadu, czyli mojego pobytu tutaj!

— Skoro wiedziałeś od samego początku, co się tutaj święci, to dlaczego ze mną rozmawiałeś? — Deirdre nawet nie próbowała ukryć ironii.

— Nie wiem. Z ciekawości? — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — I nie sądzę, by nas wypuścili gdybyśmy nie rozmawiali, siedzielibyśmy tutaj do usranej śmierci. — Deirdre zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową w taki sposób, jakby chciała mu przez to powiedzieć: „_jesteś niemożliwy_". — I to całe spoufalanie się? No tak, przecież musiałaś zdobyć moje zaufanie, po to ten cyrk z wyłączaniem dyktafonu i mówieniem mi, co się dzieje na zewnątrz! Och, w tym momencie powinni otworzyć już drzwi i przerwać wywiad, bo nie wierzę, że na to pozwoliliby, i że nas nie obserwują…

Harry urwał zaskoczony, kiedy Deirdre ponownie pokręciła głową, ale tym razem wykrzywiając znacząco wargi. Niedbale zgasiła papierosa na blacie stołu i wpatrzyła intensywnie w chłopaka, a potem w punkt tuż obok niego.

— Co? — mruknął Harry, odwracając się i samemu zerkając przelotnie na zamknięte drzwi.

Deirdre uniosła rękę i zasłoniła sobie oczy, zaraz po tym wskazała na uszy.

_Nie widzą. Słyszą. _

Harry zupełnie zamilkł. Deirdre poruszała ustami w bezgłośnie wypowiadanych słowach i pokazywała znaki rękoma, mając głęboką nadzieję, że zostanie zrozumiana.

_Za drzwiami. Jeden strażnik. _

Chwyciłaprawą dłoń Harry'ego, odwróciła ją wnętrzem do góry i zaczęła po niej niespiesznie kreślić palcem jakieś symbole… nie, nie symbole, litery. Harry zamarł, spoglądając na zmianę to w swoją dłoń, to w Deirdre, i samemu bezdźwięcznie powtarzając kolejno wyrysowywane litery, jakby nie był pewien, czy dobrze je odczytuje.

_Feniks_.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

_Tu_._ Teraz_.

Deirdre ponownie odwróciła jego dłoń i pogładziła kciukiem długą płytką bliznę, starą pamiątkę po szlabanie u Dolores Umbridge na piątym roku.

_Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw._

Harry poderwał głowę, jasnozielone oczy wyrażały najszczersze zdumienie. Blizna była mało widoczna, ba, wcale nie wyglądała jak napis, za bardzo zbladła i rozeszła się po takim upływie czasu. Deirdre nie mogła jej wcześniej zauważyć – a nawet jeśli, na pewno nie odczytać – a on sam o niej nie wspominał w żadnym momencie ich rozmowy.

Twarz Deirdre była teraz śmiertelnie poważna. Uniosła wyczekująco brwi.

Harry przegryzł wargi, jego oddech nieznacznie przyspieszył. Bił się z myślami. Po chwili, która zdawała się przeciągać się w nieskończoność, skinął głową. Wyglądał na przerażonego i bardzo niepewnego, ale przez jeden cudowny moment można było dostrzec na jego twarzy cień nadziei.

Kobieta powoli i bezszelestnie zdjęła lśniące czarne buty, i następnie wstała z krzesła, by na bosaka stanąć obok stołu. Harry również podniósł się ze swojego miejsca tak cicho, jak tylko potrafił.

Deirdre wsunęła dłonie pod blat, rzucając chłopakowi pełne napięcia spojrzenie.

_Gotowy? _Harry przytaknął, a ona zaczerpnęła głęboki wdech. Używając całej siły w rękach przewróciła stół, który z nieznośnym łoskotem wyrżnął bokiem o posadzkę; popiół z wypalonych papierosów wzbił się w powietrze, dyktafon z trzaskiem odbił o ziemię zanim całkowicie znieruchomiał. Dwie puste szklanki po wodzie rozbiły się tuż pod ich stopami.

Harry prędko chwycił krzesło, dosłownie na sekundę przed tym, jak Deirdre zaczęła rozpaczliwie krzyczeć o pomoc.

* * *

><p>Andy wcisnął twarz w podłogę, spodziewając się najgorszego. Oddychał jak najciszej, jednym okiem spoglądając na nieruchome ciało Frankiego. <em>Nie żyje? Ogłuszony? Skąd strażnik ma różdżkę? Dlaczego go zabił? Zabije i mnie?<em>

Tak się jednak nie stało; po kilku chwilach nerwowego oczekiwania dobiegło do niego gniewne mamrotanie. Andy uniósł nieznacznie głowę i oderwał dłonie od uszu.

— … ile razy mam… Musiałem! Co? — powiedział strażnik do ściany, dociskając rękę do swojej szyi. Zaczął się rozglądać we wszystkie kierunki i w końcu jego wzrok skupił się na dłużej na niewielkiej tablicy zwisającej z sufitu. — Trzynasty. Nie wiem. Dobrze, powiadom resztę. — Z tymi słowami mężczyzna ruszył w głąb długiego i słabo oświetlonego korytarza, w stronę osamotnionych drzwi na samym jego końcu, gdzie po drugiej stronie nie znajdowało się nic innego, jak tylko śmierć.

Zanim Andy zdążył pomyśleć co robi, wydusił przez ściśnięte gardło:

— Nie.

Strażnik, a raczej ten ktoś, kto się za niego podawał, ustał w pół kroku.

— Nie — powtórzył Andy, podźwigając się na ręce i kolana, chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od ciała Frankiego. Strażnik odwrócił się i posłał mu zimne, niezrozumiałe i jednocześnie podejrzliwe spojrzenie. — Nie możesz tam iść. Tam jest… — Andy pokręcił głową, blednąc jeszcze bardziej i rozglądając się strachliwie. Pusty szpitalny korytarz oddziału trzynastego był sam w sobie przerażający i naprawdę wolał nie wiedzieć, co znajduje się za tamtymi drzwiami, za którymi to właśnie Andy miał zniknąć.

Strażnik podszedł bliżej, podnosząc dłoń i ponownie kładąc ją na szyi. Ręka trzymająca różdżkę była opuszczona wzdłuż ciała i Andy poczuł się trochę bezpieczniej.

— Granger. Miejscowy mówi, że to nienajlepszy pomysł — powiedział, a jego kąciki ust drgnęły i sam Andy parsknął niedowierzająco, próbując się odnaleźć w tej absurdalnej sytuacji. Wyraz twarzy strażnika niespodziewanie stwardniał, tuż zaraz po tym, jak z okolic jego szyi wydobył się mało zrozumiały pomruk. Uniósł różdżkę i wycelował ją prosto w Andy'ego. — Potter. Chyba nie muszę się pytać, czy znasz to nazwisko. Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie jest.

Oczy Andy'ego rozwarły się z szoku.

— Tutaj go nie ma — odparł na wydechu, a koniec różdżki rozżarzył się na czerwono. Potrząsnął głową, opierając się plecami o ścianę i przyciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej. — Na tym poziomie go nie ma. Ma numer trzysta dwadzieścia siedem, poziom siódmy. To jest poziom trzynasty.

— Nic mi to nie mówi.

— Zabrali go! Słyszałeś, co mówił… — Andy wskazał głową na Frankiego i zmrużył oczy. — Kim jesteś?

Cokolwiek strażnik miał zamiar odpowiedzieć, jego słowa zostały stłumione przez donośne wycie sygnału alarmowego.

* * *

><p>— Cholera, cholera, cholera! — klęła Deirdre, przeskakując ponad ciałem strażnika, starając się ominąć większe kawałki szkła; bezskutecznie, sądząc po zniekształconych czerwonych śladach stóp na posadzce. Skrzywiła się okropnie i warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby, prawie poślizgując się na własnej krwi, i chwyciła porzuconą różdżkę, którą wcześniej dzierżył Harry. Teraz opierał dłonie o kolana i zgięty w pół łapał desperackie hausty powietrza.<p>

Deirdre uleczyła zaklęciem swoje stopy i westchnęła z ulgi. Kolejnym machnięciem różdżki zamiotła szkło pod ścianę. — W porządku? Jesteś…

— Tak — wysapał Harry, prostując się.

Twarz miał chorobliwie bladą i zroszoną potem. Potrząsnął energicznie prawą dłonią, której wnętrze było czerwone i piekło jak poparzenie. Nigdy wcześniej nie reagował tak na magię, jak gdyby… był na nią uczulony. Wystarczyło, że rzucił na strażnika klątwę, a jego wnętrzności jakby pozamieniały się miejscami.

Deirdre ostrożnie wychyliła się z pokoju i rozejrzała się po pustym korytarzu.

— Nikogo nie ma — szepnęła głosem podszytym niepokojem. — Hałas. Musimy się pospieszyć, narobiliśmy hałasu, zaraz tu będą. Ile tu jest pięter?

— Nie mam pojęcia. Znam tylko dwa. Jest więcej?

— Cholera — powtórzyła, zgarniając długie blond włosy z twarzy. Jej ręka drżała. — Z zewnątrz ten budynek nie wygląda na taki ogromny, musimy… Cholera. Jak oni to zrobili?

— Deirdre! Co teraz?

— Jak to co? Zwiewamy — zaśmiała się nieco histerycznie, kucając i wyszarpując malutką kasetę z dyktafonu. Upchnęła ją do kieszeni marynarki. — Oczywiście nie możemy tutaj się aportować, musimy przejść zabezpieczenia zewnętrzne. Złap mnie za rękę!

Harry podał jej zdrową dłoń, a Deirdre wykonała skomplikowany wzór różdżką w powietrzu, rzucając na nich oboje niewerbalne zaklęcie Kameleona. Harry poczuł znajomą chłodną falę obmywającą ciało, kiedy stopniowo stapiał się z otoczeniem. Zacisnął zęby w oczekiwaniu na ból; nie mylił się, magia wściekle zakotłowała się w jego płucach i żołądku, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie to aż tak…

— Trzęsiesz się — Deirdre mocniej ścisnęła jego palce. Brzmiała na zdenerwowaną. — Co się dzieje?

— Nie wiem — wydusił Harry, biorąc się garść. — To chyba magia, ona…

— Musimy biec, dasz radę?

Harry w odpowiedzi pociągnął Deirdre w kierunku wyjścia. Ominęli nieprzytomnego strażnika i wypadli na opustoszały korytarz.

To było zastanawiające, że nikt więcej na nich nie czekał. Podejrzane. Harry był niemal pewien, że miejsce ich pobytu będzie bardziej strzeżone, jednak poza obezwładnionym strażnikiem nikogo więcej nie było.

— Dziwne.

— Co? — dopytywała Deirdre.

— Coś za łatwo to idzie.

— Feniksy miały odwrócić uwagę.

— Skąd możesz być pewna, że są w środku?

— Wierz mi, nie tylko ty poczułeś aktywność magiczną — odparła tak cicho, że Harry ledwo ją zrozumiał.

Z dalszych części korytarza dobiegało do nich echo czyichś szybkich kroków, podenerwowanych rozmów i wykrzyczanych rozkazów. Deirdre pociągnęła go mocno w kierunku ściany; przywarli do niej plecami i starali się uspokoić gwałtowne oddechy.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, a zza zakrętu wyłonili się kolejni strażnicy z Buckleyem na czele. Twarz magomedyka była cała czerwona i wykrzywiona we wściekłości, do czoła miał przylepione pojedyncze kosmyki, które wymsknęły się z zazwyczaj gładko zaczesanych do tyłu włosów.

Harry wstrzymał oddech, kiedy grupa przebiegła tuż obok. Dłoń Deirdre miażdżyła jego własną.

Buckley jako pierwszy dopadł do drzwi i wystarczyło tylko zerknięcie na pobojowisko, które pozostawili za sobą Harry i Deirdre, by wydał z siebie ryk:

— Ta dziwka! To ona! To ona ich tu wszystkich…

Przez budynek przetoczył się agresywny sygnał syreny alarmowej. Buckley skrzywił się i w niezupełnie kontrolowanym odruchu zasłonił uszy, podobnie jak towarzyszący mu strażnicy. Harry mógł przysiąc, że zauważył na jego twarzy cień przerażenia.

— Zabezpieczenia! — wykrzyczał jeden ze strażników, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało, ponieważ jazgot syreny zniekształcał wszelkie inne dźwięki. — Naruszone!

Harry zdołał wyczytać z ruchu warg Buckleya komendę „_Wyłączcie to!_". Dwóch strażników odłączyło się od grupy i pobiegło w stronę, z której wcześniej przybyli.

Harry modlił się, by zdolności magiczne Deirdre okazały się na tyle przyzwoite, by mogła dalej utrzymać zaklęcie Kameleona, albo żeby Buckley nie poszedł do rozum do głowy i nie przeskanował otoczenia. Byli niewidoczni, jednakże znajdowali się wystarczająco blisko, by te zwykłe zaklęcie mogło zdradzić ich położenie. Nie pozostało nic im innego, jak tylko stanie w bezruchu.

Buckley wydawał kolejne rozkazy, ale Harry nic z nich nie zrozumiał, było zbyt głośno. Oblał się zimnym potem, zauważając różdżkę w ręku magomedyka, Deirdre przyciśnięta do jego lewego boku również zesztywniała. Czuł na szyi jej gorący oddech.

Sygnał ustał, pozostawiając w uszach nieprzyjemny podźwięk drażniącego dzwonienia. Wraz z upływem czasu i przyzwyczajeniem się do względnej ciszy, z niższych pięter dobiegł do nich odległy, odbijający się od ścian pogłos niezliczonych krzyków.

Buckley nagle zamarł z ręką wycelowaną w jednego ze swoich ludzi, jego furiackie wrzaski ucichły. Nawet nie próbował ukrywać swojego przerażenia.

Harry odchylił głowę do tyłu, pozwalając sobie na przymknięcie oczu w wyrazie niewyobrażalnej ulgi.

Tak właśnie brzmiał _triumf_. Wystarczyła chwila, by pacjenci szpitala wykorzystali nadarzającą się okazję i wzniecili najprawdziwsze powstanie. Harry był tego pewien, nie mógł się mylić, a sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Buckley'a… on również wiedział, co nadchodzi.

Gdyby to Harry miał różdżkę, mógłby spróbować swoich sił i obezwładnić wrogów stojących im na przeszkodzie. Wolał jednak nie ryzykować, najpewniej zdołałby rzucić jedno zaklęcie, zanim magia ponownie nie odbiłaby się rykoszetem po jego organizmie, ale co dalej? Czy Deirdre byłaby w stanie stawić czoło aż dwóm przeciwnikom, biorąc pod uwagę, że byli dla nich niewidzialni? Tego nie mógł być pewien, nie znał jej umiejętności, ale gdyby obok niego był Severus, nie zawahałby się ani przez chwilę…

_Severus. _Ta myśl nagle go otrzeźwiła. Jeśli Deirdre mówiła prawdę (a musiała, _musiała, _z jakiego innego powodu miałaby kłamać i ryzykować swoim życiem?), to Severus znajdował się w budynku. _Feniksy_. Z urywkowych informacji Deirdre, tej cudownie mądrej i sprytnej kobiety, zrozumiał, że Zakon Feniksa nie upadł po wydarzeniach w Wiltshire, a jedynie się przeorganizował. Świat mógł się wywrócić do góry nogami, jednak opozycja nie została pogrzebana, nie, była uśpiona, czekała w ukryciu i zbierała siły. Oni wszyscy czekali na odpowiedni moment, by przystąpić do ataku. _Ten moment._

Harry wpatrzył się intensywnie w Buckleya. Rwał się do walki, lecz ostatkiem sił się powstrzymywał; chciał, by było już po wszystkim, pragnął zaznać upragnionej od tak dawna wolności, która była właściwie na wyciągnięciu ręki. Zaszli z Deirdre zbyt daleko by móc się wycofać, na Merlina, nikt by go teraz nie zmusił do odwrotu. A naruszone zabezpieczenia, wszechobecny chaos, bunt pacjentów? Wszystko układało się aż nazbyt pomyślnie i nie mógł już zepchnąć na dalszy plan uczucia dzikiej satysfakcji. Pragnął powiedzieć temu bydlakowi prosto w twarz: _Popatrz na mnie, Buckley, i zapamiętaj, nigdy nie byłem i nie będę bardziej szczęśliwy niż właśnie teraz, widząc jak wali się twój świat. _

Odgłosy walki przybierały na sile i zmusiły Buckleya do oderwania zdrętwiałych nóg od podłoża. Pobiegł w kierunku wyjścia, a strażnicy, bezmyślne, nastawione na wypełnianie rozkazów dranie, podążali tuż za nim.

Po kilku chwilach Deirdre pociągnęła go za rękę, niemal wyrywając mu ją ze stawu, i ruszyli za grupą, ostrożnie, utrzymując na tyle bezpieczny dystans, na ile byli w stanie. Narastający hałas tłumił kroki Harry'ego, Deirdre biegła boso, wobec tego nie mogli zostać usłyszani; nie musieli się również martwić o to, czy ludzie Buckleya poczują za swoimi plecami jakąkolwiek aktywność zaklęcia niewidzialności. Sterylny budynek szpitala jak dotąd nie zaznał takiej dawki magii, Harry czuł, jak powietrze na zmianę gęstnieje i rozrzedza się, i doskonale wiedział, co to oznacza – ktoś musiał majstrować przy barierach antyaportacyjnych. Jeszcze chwila i przy odrobinie szczęścia zostaną całkowicie zniesione, ale nie, nie mogli stać i czekać na cud. Zapach spalenizny i siarki, towarzyszący zaklęciom ofensywnym, był coraz nachalniejszy. Zbliżali się.

Nagle Deirdre ostro skręciła w jeden z korytarzy, porzucając śledzenie Buckleya i strażników. Harry, zdumiony i nieco rozkojarzony, chciał ostro zaprotestować, jednak wtedy wpadli na drzwi, które bez problemu otworzyły się pod ich naporem. Znaleźli się na klatce schodowej, która nie mogła być niczym innym jak skrótem, drogą ewakuacyjną.

— Zaufaj mi — wysapała Deirdre i przystanęła. Puściła jego dłoń, zamknęła oczy i zmarszczyła brwi w wyrazie skupienia, a po chwili z ukradzionej różdżki wydobył się srebrny strzęp mgły. Deirdre przeklęła pod nosem, a mgła zgęstniała i nabrała kształtu. Fretka, teraz już w pełni zmaterializowany Patronus, najpierw energicznie poderwała się do góry, a potem zapikowała w dół, znikając pod podłogą. — Wolałam nie ryzykować, skoro tak reagujesz… no wiesz. — Machnęła ręką i zgięła się w pół, dysząc i nabierając sił przed kolejnym biegiem.

Oczy Harry'ego robiły się z coraz większe.

— Do kogo to wysłałaś? — Jego głos zabrzmiał nieco bardziej podejrzliwie, niż zamierzał.

— Nie kojarzysz? — odparła z krzywym uśmiechem.

— Nie?

— Och, na litość boską. Ma to związek z naszym wspólnym znajomym. Nie przepadaliście za sobą w czasie szkoły.

— Ale co ma do tego fre… Malfoy? On _przeżył_? Jest tutaj?

— Och, jak najbardziej. Twardy zawodnik, łatwo nie odpuszcza.

Harry pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu, czując, jak głupi uśmiech rozciąga jego usta.

— Zadziwiasz mnie coraz bardziej.

— To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie. Gotowy? Musimy ruszać.

— Zapamiętałaś drogę?

— Tak, ale wybieramy inną. — Wzruszyła ramionami i wyjaśniła: — Wraz z Malfoyem nałożyliśmy na siebie zaklęcie namiaru. To nasza droga komunikowania się, jedyna niewidoczna i wystarczająco trudna do wykrycia. Sygnał mnie naprowadzi.

— Strażnicy nie sprawdzili cię przy wejściu?

— Użyłam zapasowej różdżki… i nie mieli powodu, by mnie o coś podejrzewać. Wierz mi. — Deirdre uśmiechnęła się gorzko, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewała wina.

— A Patronus?

— W ten sposób daliśmy znać, że jesteśmy gotowi i wychodzimy na zewnątrz. Budynek otacza ogromny pusty teren, bez wsparcia lepiej nie ryzykować. Będą strzelać do nas jak do kaczek, jeśli coś nawali i staniemy się widzialni.

Deirdre złapała jego dłoń i rzuciła zaklęcie Kameleona. Harry prawie starł sobie zęby na proch, próbując powstrzymać wyrywający się z gardła jęk bólu. _Cholera_. Jeśli tak reaguje na zaklęcie średniego kalibru, to co się z nim stanie, jeśli spróbują się aportować? To musiał być efekt uboczny eliksirów osłabiających jego rdzeń magiczny, tego eksperymentalnego, którym nieustannie faszerował go Buckley. Nie, stanowczo nie miał czasu panikować, miał o wiele ważniejsze zadanie do wykonania.

— Dam radę — powiedział, zauważając zmartwione spojrzenie Deirdre, zanim całkowicie stopiła się z otoczeniem.

— Nie masz wyjścia — odparła i zdecydowanie pociągnęła go w dół schodów.

Chwila wytchnienia bezpowrotnie minęła. Biegli na złamanie karku, a ból spowodowany magią kumulował się pod czaszką Harry'ego; płuca rozrywały się od gwałtownych wdechów i wydechów, ponieważ jego kondycja fizyczna nie miała się najlepiej po dziewięciu miesiącach spędzonych w niemal całkowitym bezruchu.

Deirdre zaklęciem wyważyła zaryglowane drzwi stojące im na przeszkodzie i momentalnie znaleźli się w reprezentacyjnym holu szpitala. Harry nigdy wcześniej go nie widział, _oczywiście_, to było właśnie wyjście. Ze zdumienia otworzył usta; zza wysokich, sięgających sufitu szyb dostrzegał wczesnojesienny krajobraz, a na jego horyzoncie majaczyła niewyraźna linia wzgórz i lasów, i poruszające się szare, białe i czarne punkty; to byli ludzie, którzy zdołali się wydostać na zewnątrz.

Kotłujący się tłum niemal ich rozdzielił. Harry usłyszał spanikowany krzyk Deirdre, kiedy jej zimna, sucha dłoń niemal wyśliznęła się z jego własnej; wzmocnił uścisk i przyciągnął ją do siebie. On mógł bez problemu wtopić się w morze szarych, jednakowo ubranych pacjentów, jednakże Deirdre była zbyt charakterystyczna, zostałaby zauważona od razu.

Władzom szpitala sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli; ludzie byli _wszędzie_, uciekali, walczyli, tratowali się nawzajem; Harry wolał nie liczyć, ile razy musiał omijać czyjeś leżące na podłodze ciało. Teraz to on prowadził, a Deirdre trzymała się kurczowo i dreptała mu po piętach, zdając się na niego. Co jakiś czas powietrze przecinały klątwy i trafiały w uciekinierów, ale nie umknęło jego uwadze, że _prawdziwa_ walka toczyła się na zewnątrz. Czy właśnie tam był Severus, walczył ze strażnikami? A Ron? Hermiona?

Deirdre zaklęciem usunęła szkło z rozbitych szyb sprzed ich drogi; w tym chaosie i tak nie zostało to przez nikogo zauważone, a ona musiała uważać na swoje stopy tym bardziej, że nie mogła zostawiać żadnych śladów.

I wtedy w końcu, _w końcu_, znaleźli się na zewnątrz.

Harry w pierwszym odruchu zacisnął powieki, kiedy promienie słońca wdarły się do odzwyczajonych od naturalnego światła oczu. Świeże i chłodne powietrze rozsadzało jego płuca, podobnie jak euforia, i już mógł prawie posmakować tej wolności…

Deirdre machnęła różdżką, jednak nie zdołali się aportować; bariery wciąż pozostały na swoim miejscu.

Nie pozostało im nic innego, jak pędzić przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że zdążą przebiec przez zabezpieczenia, zanim będzie za późno. Feniksy i zbuntowani pacjenci stanowili nieporównywalnie ogromną przewagę liczebną nad strażnikami, jednak Harry wątpił, by byli na tyle głupi, aby nie wezwać posiłków – ich przybycie było kwestią czasu.

Przemęczone płuca paliły, słyszał za sobą urywany, nierówny oddech Deirdre. Wpatrzył się w punkt przed siebie, ignorując ból, który niemal przyćmiewał mu pole widzenia. Bose stopy Deirdre ślizgały się po wilgotnej trawie.

— Za tym wzniesieniem! — wykrzyczała z wysiłkiem i wysunęła się na prowadzenie.

Wtedy runęli na ziemię.

Harry wylądował twarzą w miękkiej, zielonej i mokrej trawie. Usłyszał zaskoczony okrzyk Deirdre i krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. Prędko obrócił się w jej stronę i wyciągnął rękę, gotów ją złapać, jednak ona… sunęła się w dół, a to przez więzy, które oplotły się wokół łydek i odciągały ją od niego…

Więzy nie były ich największym problemem; Deirdre opanowała atak paniki i szybko się ich pozbyła. Problemem było to, że zostali rozdzieleni i wytrąceni z równowagi; zaklęcie Kameleona przestało działać i na tym ogromnym, otwartym terenie byli widoczni jak na dłoni.

Deirdre prędko wyczarowała tarczę, jednak to nie wystarczyło; przetoczyła się na bok, unikając klątwy uśmiercającej; mlecznobiała tarcza zafalowała i znikła momentalnie. Harry również musiał odskoczyć, kolejna klątwa minęła go o cal i trafiła w podłoże, produkując ogromne ilości dymu, i na jeden przerażający moment stracił Deirdre z oczu. Znowu krzyknęła, Merlinie, _jeszcze żyje, całe szczęście, nie daj się, walcz, już jesteśmy tak blisko… _Nie poddawała się, rzucała zaklęcie za zaklęciem, jednocześnie starając się ochraniać Harry'ego.

_Buckley_. Harry wiedział, że to on, znał tę sylwetkę aż za dobrze. Ten skurwysyn celował w nich różdżką, musiał ich usłyszeć… ale nie, to było niemożliwe, przecież znajdowali się już za daleko, niecałe pięćdziesiąt metrów. Nie, on musiał jakimś cudem zauważyć zjawisko mirażu, cholerny defekt zaklęcia niewidzialności.

Deirdre wykorzystała jego własną broń i rzuciła silne zaklęcie eksplodujące na grunt znajdujący się pomiędzy nimi. Gdyby Harry nie był tak przerażony, byłby pod wrażeniem; ciemna ziemia wystrzeliła wysoko w powietrze, i następnie została zamrożona zaklęciem tak, by ustała w górze choć chwilę dłużej, dając im możliwość ucieczki.

Deirdre była cała brudna, a w jej oczach pobłyskiwały łzy. Musieli biec, znajdowali się tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko, nie mogli się poddać, _nie teraz_.

Z wysiłkiem wspięli się na wzgórze, grawitacja, zmęczenie i mokra trawa spowalniały ich, i musieli puścić swoje ręce, by wspomóc się nimi przy wspinaczce. Harry modlił się, by nie stracić Deirdre z oczu, by znowu nie została zaatakowana, bez niej i bez różdżki nie miał najmniejszych szans.

Oparł się pragnieniu i zerknął do tyłu; ziemia zdążyła już opaść, ale Buckley nie celował w nich różdżką, nie rzucał zaklęciami, był zajęty walką z kim innym. Ktoś starał się ich dogonić, jakaś wysoka postać odziana w jasny uniform, ale to oni byli szybsi…

Harry znalazł się na szczycie niewielkiego wzgórza, jego ręka wystrzeliła do tyłu i ponownie pochwyciła trzęsącą się dłoń Deirdre. Twarz kobiety wyrażała niesamowity ból, była już u kresu wytrzymałości.

Kiedy ześlizgiwali się ze wzniesienia, zza kolejnego wzgórza wyłoniło się mnóstwo ubranych na ciemno ludzi, którzy efektywnie skracali dzielący ich dystans, i Harry mógłby przysiąc, że widzi granatowe mundury byłych śmierciożerców. Dotarli, odpowiedzieli na wezwanie, byli gotowi dołączyć do walki i stłumić krwawy zryw więźniów. Śmierciożercy nie mogli jeszcze zobaczyć dwójki samotnych uciekinierów, pomiędzy nimi znajdowały się zabezpieczenia, które chroniły placówkę szpitala przed niechcianymi spojrzeniami, ale to wszystko miało się zmienić wraz z przekroczeniem granicy.

Nie mogli się wycofać i pobiec w inną stronę, bo jeden ze strażników wciąż siedział im na ogonie. Byli otoczeni.

Harry zderzył się z jakąś dziwną, niewidzialną materią; miał wrażenie, że przebija się przez taflę wody.

Przekroczyli granicę, pozostało im tylko kilka sekund.

— Trzymaj się! — wykrztusiła Deirdre, wczepiając się w jego ramię.

Świat zawirował.

* * *

><p>W czasie tej szaleńczej podróży musiał przywrzeć całym ciałem do Deirdre; kiedy w końcu wylądował, ona leżała na nim, wciskała głowę w jego klatkę piersiową i głośno płakała.<p>

Harry'emu zabrakło tchu, ale to nie upadek na plecy wypompował mu powietrze z płuc; to magia, buzowała w nim i iskrzyła, parzyła od środka. Gdyby mógł, darłby się w niebiosa, bogowie, _jak to bolało… _

— Harry! — Gorące dłonie Deirdre chwyciły jego twarz; widział jej zdumione spojrzenie, czerwoną twarz i włosy w nieładzie, i ścieżkę łez żłobiących jasne ślady na umorusanych brudem policzkach. — Wstrząs magi… nie! _Nie!_

Z tymi słowami oderwała się od niego, przeczołgała się i zaczęła poklepywać znajdującą się pod nią ziemię. Harry przewrócił się na bok i w końcu udało mu się zaczerpnąć głęboki wdech, jego płuca odblokowały się. Kręciło mu się w głowie, oczy uciekały w głąb czaszki, jeszcze chwila i zemdleje, a Deirdre jak oszalała kopała w spulchnionej glebie, nie przestając ryczeć…

Rozdygotanymi dłońmi wyłowiła z wykopanej dziury drewniane pudełko, otworzyła je, odwróciła dnem do góry i wysypała całą zawartość. Pochwyciła fiolkę eliksiru.

— Błagam, pij — wyjęczała, odkorkowując buteleczkę i przytykając ją do ust chłopaka.

Harry wypił wszystko tak zachłannie, że niemal się zadławił, to musiał być eliksir wzmacniający, bo poczuł się trochę lepiej, choć magia nie przestawała bulgotać pod skórą.

Deirdre złapała za kolejny przedmiot – _gumowe ucho?_ – i darła się z całych sił w płucach zachrypniętym i zziajanym głosem:

— Tu Multon! Punkt siódmy! Cel osiągnięty, jesteśmy w punkcie siódmym! Błagam, przyślijcie kogoś! Potrzebuję pomocy! _Szybko!_

Harry zamknął oczy; odpływał, był tak bardzo zmęczony…

Poczuł mocne uderzenie w twarz.

— Nawet mi się nie waż! — wrzasnęła wściekle Deirdre, a po chwili… przebiegła palcami po jego włosach, pochyliła się i jasne kosmyki musnęły policzki, i całowała, całowała go w rozpalone czoło, mamrocząc jakieś uspokajające bzdury…

_Nie poddawaj się. To koniec, już po wszystkim, jesteś wolny… Wolny…_

Harry był wolny. Rozwarł szeroko powieki, czując, jak łzy napełniają mu oczy.

Był _wolny_.

Rozległ się trzask aportacji.

Deirdre poderwała głowę, otworzyła szeroko usta, oniemiała z przerażenia, a jej ręka sięgnęła do tyłu w poszukiwaniu porzuconej różdżki.

Głowa Harry'ego opadła na bok i zauważył strażnika stojącego kilka metrów od nich. Nie, to niemożliwe, to nie mogło tak się skończyć…

— Nie! — ryknął strażnik i momentalnie rozbroił Deirdre, która już unosiła różdżkę, gotów go zabić. — Stój!

I mężczyzna upuścił swoją własną różdżkę, nie zamierzał ich atakować. Oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się wielkości galeonów, i robiły się coraz większe, kiedy strażnik zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach munduru, klnąc przy tym jak szewc. Wyłowił z jednej niewielką szklaną fiolkę, odkorkował ją i jednym haustem opróżnił zawartość. Opadł na kolana, jego twarz skrzywiła się z wysiłku, a wtedy…

… Wtedy włosy strażnika zaczęły ciemnieć, nos się wydłużył, skóra zbladła…

Harry nie wierzył własnym oczom.

Severus. To był _Severus_.

Odzyskany wcześniej oddech znowu ugrzązł mu w gardle.

Severus, wciąż będąc na kolanach przysunął się bliżej, i nie przestawał się na niego patrzeć tak, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu. Deirdre opadła gwałtownie do tyłu i położyła się na ziemi, chowając twarz w dłoniach i jęcząc z ukojenia.

To nie był sen, ani żadna narkotyczna wizja; Severus był tak prawdziwy jak jego wolność, jak płacząca i leżąca tuż obok Deirdre, jak twardy grunt pod ich plecami.

Harry już przeżył tę chwilę, zdawało mu się, że ją doskonale zna, ale zamiast śniegu otaczały go kępy wysokiej trawy i suche, kruche liście, a niebo nad nimi nabrało znacznie cieplejszego odcieniu błękitu.

I co najważniejsze, Harry nie czuł już zimna.

Severus położył swą cudownie chłodną dłoń na czole Harry'ego, który odpłynął daleko, pozwalając się ponieść fali spalającej go od środka magii.

_Był wolny._

* * *

><p><strong>Koniec…<strong>

… **części pierwszej ;) **

Kochani! Dziękuję Wam jeszcze raz – za wszelkie zainteresowanie, ciepłe słowa i komentarze. To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczyło – i wciąż znaczy!

Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce znowu się zobaczymy w sequelu, który będzie nosił tytuł „**Pandemia**". To jeszcze nie koniec mojej przygody z pisaniem ficków – o ile czas i wen dopomoże, trzymajcie kciuki! ;)

DZIĘKUJĘ!


End file.
